Fantastyczne kraje i jak je znaleźć
by Sylath
Summary: Dołączcie do Alfreda i Arthura w niezwykłej i magicznej podróży biznesowej... która powoli przerodzi się w większą intrygę!
1. Prolog

**Moi drodzy czytelnicy! Właśnie postanowiłam... popełnić samobójstwo ;-; (spokojnie nie dosłownie). Pisząc już jedno dość wymagające opko, pakuje się w drugie, które jeszcze nie do końca mam wymyślone... i mam jeszcze inne które... fuck my life przyjaciółka mnie zamorduje :'')**

* * *

Piąta po południu…

Idealny czas na to żeby usiąść w salonie, napić się herbaty, odprężyć się, zapomnieć na chwilę o pracy…

-Hej! Hej! Hej Artie! Przybył twój bohater!- idealny czas na to, żeby jedna wizyta zrujnowała ci cały dzień…

-Alfred ty cholerny szczylu!- krzyknął Anglia czując nagły skok ciśnienia, ostrożnie odstawił filiżankę z herbatą z powrotem na spodek, nie chciał nią przypadkiem rzucić -Co ty tutaj do cholery robisz?! I jak tutaj wlazłeś nieproszony?!-

-Bo jestem bohaterem!- wrzasnął Ameryka, przyjmując swoją 'heroiczną' postawę -Nie ma miejsc do których bohater nie może się dostać! Hej hej słuchaj Artie! Przybyłem prosić cię o pomoc!-

-Aha… jesteś bohaterem i przyszedłeś poprosić o pomoc?- zapytał Arthur pocierając skronie, czując nadchodzący nieuchronnie ból głowy -I nie nazywaj mnie Artie!-

-Ale dlaczego Artie?- zapytał Alfred robiąc zawiedzioną minę, ale zaraz jego twarz znów rozjaśnił szeroki uśmiech -I tak przyszedłem prosić cię o pomoc! Nawet bohaterowie potrzebują czasem pomocy od zwykłych obywateli!-

-Ja ci zaraz pokaże zwykłego obywatela…- warknął Anglia

-To pomożesz mi czy nie? Jak nie to będę szukał pomocy gdzie indziej… może zapytam Francję…- powiedział Ameryka

-Zależy czego chcesz- westchnął Arthur, chociaż nie musiał pytać, Alfred pewnie i tak by mu to powiedział

-Bo widzisz, mój szef wysłał mnie w ważnych interesach…- zaczął Alfred

-Twój szef musi być niespełna rozumu, skoro powierza ci ważne zadania- stwierdził Anglia

-No wiesz co Artie, to było nie miłe- powiedział urażony Ameryka

-Ale prawdziwe… i przestań do mnie mówić Artie!- warknął Arthur

-Ale dlaczego mam do ciebie nie mówić 'Artie' Artie?- zapytał Alfred

-Bo sobie tego nie życzę!- stwierdził Anglia, upił łyk herbaty żeby chociaż trochę ukoić nerwy, zapowiadało się ciężkie i długie popołudnie

-Dobra nieważne, wracając do tematu, szef wysłał mnie w ważnych interesach do Polski- powiedział Ameryka

-Aha? I jak to się stało, że jesteś u mnie a nie u niego?- zapytał Arthur bojąc się odpowiedzi

-I tutaj wkraczasz ty!- krzyknął Ameryka celując w Anglię palcem

-Nie pokazuje się na ludzi paluchem- powiedział Anglia unosząc brwi -I? W jaki sposób wkraczam?-

-Bo ja nie wiem gdzie to jest- stwierdził Alfred z rozbrajającą szczerością -I musisz mi pomóc to ustalić- po tych słowach w salonie Arthura zapadła taka cisza, że można było usłyszeć muchę obijającą się o szybę, Anglia mógłby przysiąc, że słyszał też cykanie świerszcza.

-Alfred… w którym dokładnie momencie pozbyłeś się mózgu?- zapytał Arthur siląc się na spokój

-To mi nie pomaga Artie- stwierdził Alfred wciąż mając na twarzy ten rozbrajający uśmiech -Potrzebuję konkretów!-

-Słyszałeś o takim cudownym wynalazku jak mapa?- zapytał Anglia biorąc kolejny łyk herbaty, zachować spokój… musiał zachować spokój

-Oczywiście, że mam, nawet wziąłem ze sobą!- oznajmił niewzruszony ewidentną ironią w głosie Arthura, Ameryka, z kieszeni swojej kurtki faktycznie wyjął mapę. Ku zaskoczeniu i uldze Anglii, wyjątkowo postarał się o mapę Europy, zazwyczaj kiedy twierdził, że ma mapę jakiegoś regionu, kończyło się na mapie Ameryki Północnej.

-Ale to nadal mi nie pomaga- oznajmił Alfred -Nie mam pojęcia gdzie tego szukać!-

-Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że nie potrafisz znaleźć dziewiątego największego państwa w Europie?- zapytał Arthur

-Ale te wszystkie państewka są takie małe- stwierdził Ameryka -Poza tym na oko ci nie powiem które z nich jest na dziewiątym miejscu pod względem wielkości!-

-Alfred… ty naprawdę nie wiesz, gdzie leży kraj z którym masz sojusz? I to taki całkiem konkretny? Przecież ty tam już kiedyś byłeś...- Anglia miał nikłe nadzieje na to, że Ameryka dozna nagłego olśnienia i przypomni sobie gdzie leży Polska

-To nie jest jedyny kraj z którym podpisałem sojusz!- bronił się Alfred -Czekaj czekaj coś mi chyba świta… to jest gdzieś w Rosji co nie?-

-Boże Święty chroń Królową…- jęknął Arthur ukrywając twarz w dłoniach, miał szczerą ochotę się popłakać -Nie Alfred to nie jest gdzieś w Rosji… zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że wiele lotnisk w twoim kraju, ma bezpośrednie połączenie z Warszawą, uprzedzę twoje pytanie, która jest stolicą Polski? Co więcej, zdajesz sobie sprawę, że mogłeś po prostu poszukać potrzebnych ci informacji przez internet?- po tych słowach znów zapadła ta niezręczna cisza

-Poważnie?- zapytał Ameryka ze szczerym zdumieniem w głosie

-Tak poważnie… podzielę się z tobą inną ciekawą informacją, a mianowicie z Londynu też możesz tam bez problemu dolecieć, więc możesz mi już nie zawracać głowy!- powiedział Anglia, czuł, że po tej wizycie będzie potrzebował czegoś mocniejszego niż herbata

-Ale i tak potrzebuje twojej pomocy- uznał Alfred

-Niby w czym?! Mam ci kupić bilet żebyś na pewno trafił?!- jęknął Arthur

-To by było miłe, ale nie o to chodzi… ja potrzebuje tłumacza! A słyszałem, że ty trochę mówisz po… po jakiemu mówi się w Polsce?- zapytał Ameryka nagle zbity z tropu

-Po polsku…- westchnął Anglia, przynajmniej Ameryka nie wystrzelił znowu z rosyjskim, zastanawiał się czy powinien uświadomić Alfreda, że Feliks niezbyt lubi kiedy ktoś popełnia tego typu wpadki, czy jednak powinien jechać, choćby po to żeby rozkoszować się widokiem, kiedy Polska sam się za to weźmie.

-Alfred, nie musisz się martwić tłumaczem- mruknął Arthur zmęczonym głosem, jedna wizyta Ameryki była bardziej męcząca niż tydzień ciężkich robót w kamieniołomach -Feliks zna angielski, a nawet gdyby był ci potrzebny, to czemu nie wziąłeś ze sobą kogoś ze swojego kraju?-

-Szef mi obciął budżet- Ameryka wzruszył ramionami

-I uznałeś, że ja to zrobię za darmo?- uśmiech Alfreda mówił wszystko

-Niech zgadnę… nawet pomimo tego, że pomogłem ci uporać się z tymi twoimi ''problemami'' i tak masz zamiar mnie ze sobą ciągnąć tak?- zapytał Anglia

-Yup!- Alfred z zapałem kiwnął głową -Nie przyjmuję żadnych sprzeciwów!-

-No dobra pomogę ci… ale pod jednym warunkiem- westchnął Arthur, kłótnia z Alfredem była jak walka z wiatrakami... a nawet gorzej więc, po prostu uznał, że lepiej będzie pomóc temu idiocie i mieć to z głowy

-Jakim?- zapytał zdumiony Ameryka, to nie to samo co odmowa, ale stawianie warunków też nie było _cool_

-Masz szczęście bo akurat też muszę coś załatwić na kontynencie- powiedział Anglia -Inaczej po prostu wywaliłbym cie za drzwi. Co prawda mam sprawę nie w Polsce, ale też niedaleko. A więc skoro to ty prosisz mnie o przysługę, to najpierw załatwimy moje interesy.-

-No dobra… jaką sprawę?- zapytał zrezygnowany Alfred

-Najpierw udamy się na Litwę, mam z Torisem kilka spraw do obgadania, nie zajmie długo, więc nie musisz się martwić, że szef cie ochrzani za ociąganie się- powiedział Arthur wstając z fotela

-Och… _okay_ to brzmi w porządku- stwierdził Alfred po małym namyśle -Mam tylko jedno małe pytanko…-

-Jakie?- westchnął Arthur

-Gdzie jest ta cała Litwa? To gdzieś w Rosji?- zapytał Alfred patrząc z dezorientacją na mapę

-ALFRED!-

* * *

 **Łapcie tu mały prolog, co prawda na razie nie ma w nim jeszcze magii... chyba, że Alfreda można uznać za magicznego XD, ale niektórym tytuł może się z CZYMŚ kojarzyć. No i... nie potrafiłam się powstrzymać, żeby nie wcisnąć tu też Polski i Litwy, z Feliksem to opowiadanie na pewno będzie magiczne, a w moim osobistym odczuciu, bez Torisa ani rusz~**


	2. Chapter 1

-Ej Artie!-

-''Nie reaguj… w końcu się znudzi...''-

-Hej Artie! Nie ignoruj mnie! Naprawdę przepraszam!-

-Nie rozmawiam z tobą, idź sobie-

-No właśnie nie bardzo mogę… wiesz kiedy nas stąd wypuszczą?-

-Nie mam zielonego pojęcia, ale ciebie mogą tu w sumie zostawić… zapomniałem, że pomaganie ci, zazwyczaj kończy się źle-

-Oj daj spokój Artie~. Nie jest tak źle, w końcu muszą nas stąd wypuścić!-

-Jesteśmy w więzieniu Alfred! I przestań mówić do mnie Artie!- wrzasnął Arthur -Co ci strzeliło do łba, żeby pobić się z litewskimi policjantami i grozić im bronią?!-

-To oni zaczęli! Chcieli mi odebrać moją własność!- bronił się Alfred

-Mieli do tego pełne prawo co starali ci się wytłumaczyć! To nie są Stany Zjednoczone, tutaj nie możesz od tak sobie posiadać broni!- Anglia czuł jak wszystko w nim gotuje się ze złości, zaczął się zastanawiać dlaczego zgodził się na to wszystko.

* * *

 _Jakiś czas wcześniej..._

-Daleko jeszcze?- zapytał Ameryka gapiąc się ze znudzeniem przez okno

-Pytałeś o to pięć minut temu- jęknął Anglia starając się ze wszystkich sił, żeby nie zacząć się wydzierać w samolocie

-Czyli… daleko?- spytał Alfred przekrzywiając głowę na bok

-Jeszcze pół godziny i przestań co chwilę zadawać mi to pytanie!- warknął Arthur

-Ale ja się nudzę! Nie możemy obejrzeć jakiegoś filmu?- jęknął Ameryka

-Nie! To jest klasa ekonomiczna, tutaj nie można oglądać filmów!- Anglia był pewny, że nim wylądują, Ameryka zdąży doprowadzić go do szału.

Po… dość burzliwym wyjaśnieniu Alfredowi, że Europa Wschodnia, nie składa się tylko i wyłącznie z Rosji, Arthurowi udało się kupić dwa bilety do Wilna, na samolot który miał odlatywać godzinę później. Anglia pośpiesznie spakował czego najbardziej potrzebował i już półgodziny później, on i Alfred znajdowali się już na Gatwick. Kiedy przy odprawie nadeszła ich kolej, okazało się, że Ameryka zapomniał wziąć z taksówki ich bagaży, których oczywiście nie udało się odzyskać, a przez całą tą aferę, niemal uciekł im samolot, Arthur musiał użyć swojego państwowego autorytetu, żeby ochrona lotniska przepuściła ich bez kontroli, swoje miejsca zajęli pięć minut przed planowanym odlotem.

Początek podróży minął całkiem spokojnie, Alfred ponarzekał chwilę, że muszą lecieć klasą ekonomiczną i że Arthur jest skąpcem, ale później zajął się słuchaniem muzyki ze swojego Ipoda, sam Anglia zabrał się za czytanie gazety.

Problemy zaczęły się, kiedy baterie w Ipodzie się rozładowały, podziwianie chmur za oknem Ameryce szybko się znudziło, więc jego uwaga przeniosła się na Anglię. Jak na razie do tej pory, Arthur wytrzymał dziesięciokrotne zapytanie czy daleko jeszcze, pierdyliard innych durnych pytań, oraz przerobienie jego gazety, na papierową łódeczkę, czapeczkę i samolot, po uprzednim rozwiązaniu wszystkich krzyżówek.

-Zadaj to pytanie jeszcze raz, a wykastruje cię tą czapeczką- powiedział ostrzegawczo Anglia, kiedy Ameryka znów otworzył usta, twarz Alfreda przybrała taki wyraz jakby zastanawiał się jak to byłoby możliwe, ale przezornie wolał o nic nie pytać, nie miał ochoty się o tym przekonać.

Czapeczka była chyba wystarczająco groźnym narzędziem, żeby kupić Arthurowi spokój aż do wylądowania w Wilnie… gdzie zaczęły się następne kłopoty.

-Jakie ładne prowincjonalne miasteczko- stwierdził pogodnie Alfred kiedy już opuścili teren wileńskiego lotniska i zmierzali poprzez stare miasto do domu Litwy, najwyraźniej w Ameryce obudził się instynkt turysty, bo rozglądał się wszędzie z zaciekawieniem i wyraźną ochotą na zwiedzanie.

-To jest stolica Litwy baranie, a nie jakieś ''prowincjonalne miasteczko''- ochrzanił go Anglia, trzepnąwszy Alfreda w głowę

-Stolica Litwy jest TAKA mała?!- krzyknął zaskoczony Alfred rozcierając czubek głowy

-Przestań się drzeć!- upomniał go Arthur -Litwa ogólnie nie jest dużym państwem, a przynajmniej nie tak dużym jakim było kilkaset lat temu, obecnie liczba ludności wynosi około trzech milionów ludzi…-

- _Oh my god!_ To w Nowym Jorku mieszka więcej ludzi!- Ameryka nie posiadał się ze zdumienia

-Przestań wszystko i wszystkich porównywać do siebie!- warknął Anglia -Zresztą wcale nie jesteś największy na świecie, Chiny, Rosja i Kanada są większe!-

- _No way!_ \- zawołał przerażony Alfred, robiąc taką minę, że gdyby ktoś chciał namalować drugą wersję _Krzyku_ , to Ameryka mógłby posłużyć mu za modela.

-Alfred… w jakim ty świecie żyjesz?- zapytał Arthur uderzając się otwartą dłonią w czoło -Albo wiesz co, nie odpowiadaj mi-

-Ja przynajmniej nie rozmawiam z wymyślonymi przyjaciółmi!- stwierdził Ameryka oskarżycielskim tonem

-Po prostu chodźmy dalej- westchnął Anglia machnąwszy na to wszystko ręką, to, że Alfred nie widział tych wszystkich magicznych stworzeń, nie znaczyło, że nie istniały

-Ha! Znowu unikasz tem…- zaczął Ameryka

- _Aš atsiprašau, pone!-_ obaj odwrócili się słysząc jakiś obcy głos, w ich kierunku szedł mężczyzna w odblaskowej kamizelce z napisem _Policija_

 _-Huh?-_ Alfred zrobił minę jasno świadczącą, że nic nie zrozumiał, zresztą nie tylko on

- _Oh… sorry we don't speak Lithuanian-_ powiedział szybko Arthur, coś mu mówiło, że mieli kłopoty

-Ah przepraszam- tym razem policjant odezwał się po angielsku -Muszę zadać panom kilka pytań…-

-Odnośnie czego?- zapytał Ameryka zdziwiony, policjant bez słowa wskazał na pistolet przytroczony do paska Alfreda, widząc o co chodziło Anglia o mało nie zemdlał, jakim cudem Ameryka minął ochronę na dwóch lotniskach i nikt nie przyczepił się o to wcześniej?!

-''Ach no tak… w Londynie przeszliśmy bez kontroli, a na wyjściu z lotniska w Wilnie, najwyraźniej wmieszaliśmy się w tłum i nikt nic nie zauważył''- pomyślał Arthur

-Noooo… co z tym?- zapytał Alfred dalej nie rozumiejąc o co chodzi

-Ma pan na to zezwolenie?- zapytał policjant

-Jakie zezwolenie? Ja nie potrzebuję zezwolenia- stwierdził Ameryka marszcząc brwi, Anglia miał co do tego jak najgorsze przeczucia…

-Mam rozumieć, że nie ma pan zezwolenia na broń?- policjant uniósł brew i powoli sięgnął po krótkofalówkę

-Oczywiście, że nie, po co miałbym je mieć?- Alfred był coraz bardziej zdziwiony tym wszystkim

-Rozumiem… w takim razie będę zmuszony skonfiskować broń którą ma pan przy pasku, albo pójdzie pan ze mną spokojnie na najbliższy komisariat…- powiedział ostrożnie policjant, po czym nadał jakiś komunikat przez radio

-Nie ma mowy, że to oddam!- powiedział oburzony Ameryka kładąc dłoń na rękojeści pistoletu, policjant wyraźnie się spiął -To jest moja własność! Mam prawo to nosić gdzie mi się podoba! I nie mam czasu na łażenie po komendach!-

-Alfred… bądź grzeczny i oddaj pistolet temu panu- poprosił Anglia z nerwowym uśmiechem -Musi mu pan wybaczyć jest… jakby to powiedzieć…-

-Niech pan powoli podniesie ręce do góry- poprosił policjant siląc się na spokój -Jeśli nie będzie pan stawiał oporu, nikomu nie stanie się krzywda…-

-Artie on mi grozi! I w dodatku chce ukraść moją własność!- powiedział Alfred marszcząc brwi

-To policjant idioto! Oddaj mu tą cholerną broń! Nie jesteśmy w Stanach, tutaj nie możesz od tak sobie nosić przy sobie broni!- syknął Arthur

-No nie jesteśmy… ja to Stany… i nie mam zamiaru oddawać swojej własności, to jest kradzież, to jest łamanie podstawowych praw człowieka!- krzyknął Ameryka unosząc się oburzeniem, policjant powiedział coś szybko przez krótkofalówkę, Anglia zauważył, że zostali otoczeni z każdej strony, przez mały oddział policjantów, a przechodnie obserwowali całe zajście z mieszaniną strachu i ciekawości… chyba właśnie zostali uznani za terrorystów.

-Ma pan ostatnią szansę żeby się poddać- powiedział ostro policjant -W przeciwnym wypadku będziemy zmuszeni użyć siły!-

-Alfred do ciężkiej cholery ogarnij się!- jęknął Anglia unosząc ręce do góry kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że znajdują się z Ameryką na muszce kilkunastu innych pistoletów

-Nic z tego! Będę walczył o swoje prawa! Za wolność! Za równość! Za zniesienie niewolnictwa! Za prawa człowieka! Precz z brytyjskim jarzmem!- wrzasnął Alfred rzucając się na policjanta

-DLACZEGO JA?!- krzyknął Anglia, ostatnie czego mu trzeba było, to Ameryka w trybie Walki o Niepodległość.

* * *

Bardzo szybko obaj zostali obezwładnieni, a teraz siedzieli za kratkami, czekając na ratunek, wcześniej zanim zostali zamknięci, Arthur poprosił o możliwość zadzwonienia do brytyjskiej ambasady, teraz modlił się, żeby konsul jakoś ich z tego wyplątał.

-No przepraszam Artie- powiedział Alfred skruszony -Trochę mnie poniosło… no i przepraszam za to całe brytyjskie jarzmo…-

-Trochę?! Trochę cie poniosło?! Zacząłeś drzeć się jak chory na umyśle, wdałeś się w bójkę z służbami porządkowymi obcego państwa i oczywiście ja też musiałem za to oberwać!- krzyknął Arthur czując, że zaraz go chyba rozniesie na kawałki

-Uhh… umm… przepraszam?- mruknął Ameryka wpatrując się w swoje kolana i kręcąc młynka kciukami

-Przepraszam moja dupa!- wrzasnął Anglia, nabierając ochoty na uduszenie swojego byłego podopiecznego

-Hmm… pan Anglia? Pan Ameryka?- Alfred i Arthur spojrzeli w stronę krat, po drugiej stronie stał komendant policji i patrzył na nich niepewnie.

-Tak?- zapytał uprzejmie Anglia z uśmiechem jakby przed chwilą wcale nie wydzierał sie na Amerykę

-Wyjaśniliśmy już to… nieporozumienie… z konsulatem Wielkiej Brytanii, oraz Stanów Zjednoczonych i przepraszamy za wszelkie kłopoty- powiedział komendant drapiąc się z zakłopotaniem po karku

-Nic nie szkodzi, to raczej ktoś inny powinien przeprosić- powiedział Anglia miażdżąc spojrzeniem Amerykę

-Jesteście wolni… ale mimo wszystko musimy zarekwirować tą broń, skoro pan Ameryka nie ma na nią zezwolenia- komendant otworzył drzwi celi i wypuścił z niej oba państwa, po czym odprowadził ich aż do samego wyjścia.

-Jeszcze raz przepraszamy za kłopot i życzymy miłego pobytu w Republice Litewskiej!- komendant pomachał im na do widzenia, po czym wrócił do budynku komendy

-Hmpf…- mruknął Alfred kiedy znów znaleźli się na wolności -Też mi miły pobyt… okradziono mnie-

-Alfred… po tym jak to wszystko się skończy, zamorduję cię- oświadczył Arthur najzupełniej poważnym tonem

-Daj spokój Artie~! Poza tym, że mnie okradziono, to w sumie było całkiem zabawnie!- oznajmił Ameryka z promiennym uśmiechem

-Żebym ja cie zaraz nie okradł z zębów- warknął Anglia zgrzytając własnymi ze złości.

Po tych kilku przygodach dotarli w końcu do posiadłości Torisa, przez tą całą akcje z bronią, stracili co najmniej kilka godzin, właściwie było już bardzo późno, więc Anglia miał wątpliwości czy powinni niepokoić Litwę o tej porze. Zdecydował jednak, że im prędzej to załatwią tym lepiej… a jeśli wkurzony Toris wywali ich za drzwi za budzenie go w środku nocy, mogli po prostu iść do jakiegoś hotelu i poczekać do rana.

-''Dobra… szybko obgadać interesy z Litwą, potem załatwić z tym idiotą sprawy u Polski, a potem… potem jadę na wakacje… na Malediwy albo gdzieś''- pomyślał Arthur unosząc rękę żeby nacisnąć dzwonek.

Jednak zanim to zrobił, drzwi otworzyły się i stanął w nich mężczyzna. Z pewnością nie był to Litwa, wydawał się też równie zaskoczony co Arthur i Alfred.

-To nie jest Litwa prawda?- zapytał Ameryka patrząc na Anglię z niepewnością

-Oczywiście, że nie imbecylu! Przecież go już widziałeś! Pracował u ciebie w domu przez kilka lat, widujesz go na konferencjach międzynarodowych co jakiś czas! Czy twój łeb naprawdę jest aż tak pusty?!- warknął Arthur

-Umm… panowie do pana Torisa?- zapytał po angielsku mężczyzna wodząc wzrokiem od Ameryki do Anglii

-Eee… właściwie to tak… o ile nie jest za późno… jeśli pora mu przeszkadza to po prostu wrócimy rano- powiedział Anglia zakłopotany

-Och to raczej nie był by kłopot, on zazwyczaj pracuje do bardzo późna- odparł mężczyzna -Jeśli mogę zapytać kim panowie są?-

-Arthur Kirkland miło mi- przedstawił się Anglia

-Alfred F. Jones!- krzyknął Ameryka -Bohater tego świata!-

-Ach! Panowie Anglia i Ameryka!- powiedział mężczyzna rozjaśniając się nieco -Jestem jednym z przełożonych Torisa, słyszałem już o waszym małym starciu z naszą policją-

-Proszę wybaczyć nam to zamieszanie- mruknął z przekąsem Arthur świdrując wzrokiem Alfreda, który zaczął się śmiać bez najmniejszego zażenowania

-To nic takiego, najważniejsze jest to, że nikomu nic się nie stało i że wszystko udało się wytłumaczyć- szef Litwy machnął ręką od niechcenia

-Skoro tak późna wizyta to nie problem, moglibyśmy zobaczyć się z Torisem? Chciałbym z nim o czymś porozmawiać- powiedział Anglia, uniósł lekko brwi kiedy mężczyzna wydał z siebie ciężkie westchnienie

-Obawiam się, że z tym może być problem- powiedział, a jego twarz przybrała bardzo zmartwiony wyraz

-Dlaczego? Mówił pan, że wizyta o tej porze nie jest problemem- powiedział zdziwiony Ameryka przestając się śmiać

-Bo to nie jest problem… problemem jest…- mężczyzna zamilkł na chwilę i obrzucił dwa kraje badawczym spojrzeniem, jakby nad czymś się zastanawiał -Problemem jest to, że nie ma go w tej chwili w domu-

-Ach… to może jednak wrócimy później- mruknął Arthur nie chcąc sprawiać więcej problemów

-Po prawdzie to nie ma go w domu już od kilku dni- dodał szef Torisa -I nikt nie wie gdzie się podziewa, nie odbiera telefonu, nie przysłał żadnej wiadomości… po prostu rozpłynął się w powietrzu-

-Jak to? Tak po prostu zniknął i nawet Pan nie wie gdzie on jest?- zapytał Alfred zdziwiony, sprawa wydawała się poważna, a nawet Ameryka potrafił być poważny kiedy sytuacja tego wymagała

-Może wejdźcie do środka… wszystko wam opowiem, a kto wie… może będziecie w stanie rzucić nieco światła na tą sprawę- powiedział mężczyzna zapraszając Arthura i Alfreda do środka.

Przeszli do salonu, po drodze szef Litwy zaproponował Ameryce i Anglii, że przygotuje herbatę

-Wolałbym colę…- mruknął Alfred, Arthur dał mu sójkę w bok

-Ja z miłą chęcią skorzystam- powiedział Anglia, mężczyzna kiwnął głową i poszedł do kuchni

-Gdzie twoje maniery?- syknął Arthur kiedy usiedli na kanapie by poczekać na powrót ich gospodarza

-No co? Nie każdy ma obsesję na punkcie herbaty tak jak ty- stwierdził Alfred

-Ale to nie powód żeby panoszyć się cudzym domu jak u siebie- westchnął Anglia, rozejrzał się po salonie, faktycznie pewne ślady wskazywały, że od jakiegoś czasu nikt tu nie przebywał.

Na ekranie telewizora zebrała się warstewka kurzu, podobnie zresztą jak na półkach, co było o tyle dziwne, że Toris nigdy nie miał problemów z utrzymaniem porządku… skoro potrafił posprzątać w domu Alfreda w dość krótkim czasie, a nawet jakoś ogarniać chaos który zostawiał za sobą Polska w czasach kiedy mieszkali razem, posprzątanie własnego salonu nie było dla niego żadnym wyzwaniem. Na stoliku stał kubek z niedopitą kawą i książką z jedną ze stron zaznaczoną zakładką, wyglądało to tak jakby właściciel miał zamiar zaraz wrócić do lektury, a nie zniknąć na kilka dni.

-Przepraszam, że czekaliście- oznajmił szef Litwy wchodząc do salonu z kubkiem herbaty i ku uciesze Alfreda z puszką coli

-Nic nie szkodzi- stwierdził Arthur odbierając swoją herbatę -Ta sprawa ze zniknięciem Torisa jest… intrygująca- dodał ostrożnie studząc napój -Nie wygląda na to, żeby to planował- powiedział wskazując na rzeczy leżące na stoliku -No i na ile go znam nie wygląda na ten typ który tak po prostu ulatnia się bez słowa-

-Sprawa jest dość… skomplikowana- odparł mężczyzna siadając w fotelu naprzeciwko nich -Więc może zacznę od początku-

-Jeśli mam być szczery to wiemy gdzie Toris się udał nim zniknął- zaczął mężczyzna odchylając się w fotelu -Sam nam to powiedział, chociaż zrobił to dość nagle. Tydzień temu po prostu wpadł do biura pani prezydent i wziął sobie dzień wolnego, mówiąc, że wybiera się na Wzgórze Krzyży-

-Gdzie?- zapytał Alfred przekrzywiając głowę na bok z zagubioną miną

-Nie przerywaj- upomniał go Arthur

-Nikomu to nie przeszkadzało, nawet kiedy jego nieobecność przeciągnęła się do trzech dni… to nie byłby pierwszy przypadek kiedy zniknął gdzieś na odrobinę dłużej niż zamierzał, bez poinformowania nas o tym- mruknął mężczyzna z nagłym przypływem irytacji, Anglia zastanawiał się co było takiego irytującego

-Ale kiedy już czwarty dzień nie było go w domu, nie dawał żadnego znaku życia i nie odbierał nawet swojego telefonu, zaczęliśmy go szukać, zaczynając naturalnie od miejsca w które miał się udać… i jak do tej pory nie odnieśliśmy sukcesu. Przeczesaliśmy obszar, pytaliśmy ludzi, zaangażowaliśmy nawet psy tropiące…-

-I nic nie znaleźliście- stwierdził Anglia, siedzący obok niego Ameryka wyglądał jakby oglądał jakiś wyjątkowo ciekawy film kryminalny

-Nic, jak kamień w wodę- westchnął mężczyzna -Ostatnio szukaliśmy tutaj, w jego domu, jakichś poszlak co mogło się z nim stać… ale nadal nic nie mamy, zaczynamy poważnie rozważać poszukiwania na skalę międzynarodową…-

-Od razu międzynarodową?- zdziwił się Arthur -A przeszukaliście już całe państwo?-

-Jeszcze nie… ale mamy pewne podejrzenia…- mruknął mężczyzna, na jego twarzy znów pojawiła się wcześniejsza irytacja

-Eee… jakie… jeśli można… spytać?- zapytał ostrożnie Anglia

-Kontaktowaliśmy się już z rządem Polski, ale oni twierdzą, że nic nie wiedzą…- mruknął mężczyzna bardziej do siebie niż do nich, był wyraźnie rozdrażniony -Nawet mieli czelność pytać, czy nie widzieliśmy gdzieś u siebie tego… tego… nie potrafią nawet upilnować własnego państwa…!-

Anglia i Ameryka nie mieli wątpliwości o kogo chodziło, a Arthur zrozumiał skąd ta niechęć i irytacja u szefa Torisa.

Związek Polski i Litwy nie był dla żadnego pozostałego państwa tajemnicą, inaczej miała się sprawa z tym jak to wyglądało pomiędzy ich rządami i obywatelami… wystarczyło powiedzieć, że Litwini i Polacy niezbyt za sobą przepadają, jedni wypominali drugim takie rzeczy jak masakra w Ponarach, zajęcie Wilna… ostatnio chyba nawet była jakaś nieprzyjemna sprawa z używaniem języka polskiego w litewskich szkołach.

Jednak jeśli o Feliksa i Torisa chodziło to prywatnie dogadywali się bardzo dobrze, nic sobie nie robiąc z tego jakie były relacje między ich ludźmi, a publicznie…

Anglia zastanawiał się czy dla tej dwójki publiczne udawanie wzajemnej niechęci to jakiś rodzaj zabawy albo sportu… a może jedno i drugie… .

Odnosząc się do obecnej sytuacji, Arthur musiał stwierdzić jedno, Feliksa nigdy nie dało się upilnować w stu procentach i nawet Toris nie potrafił w pełni opanować swojego partnera, więc po cichu Anglia współczuł polskiemu rządowi… chyba ostatnio kiedy go nie upilnowali to wybrał się do Ameryki z Kościuszką.

-''A w ramach wdzięczności Alfred nawet nie wie gdzie znajduje się kraj który pomógł mu uzyskać niepodległość''- pomyślał Arthur pocierając czoło ze zmęczeniem.

-Czyli wyjechał, nie wrócił i nikt nie wie gdzie się podział tak? I to trwa już tydzień?- zapytał Anglia przerywając litewskiemu politykowi jego niezbyt przyjazne mruczenie pod nosem

-Dokładnie a jakby tego było mało, musieliśmy ostatnio zamknąć Wzgórze Krzyży dla zwiedzających- westchnął ciężko mężczyzna

-Dlaczego?- zapytał zdziwiony Arthur

-Ostatnio dostaliśmy dziwne doniesienia jakoby pojawił się tam potwór- odparł polityk

-Potwór?- zapytał Alfred robiąc wielkie oczy

-Przynajmniej tak twierdzą ludzie którzy podobno owego potwora widzieli- stwierdził mężczyzna -Ale żaden z nich nie potrafił opisać dokładnego wyglądu owego potwora, szukając Torisa faktycznie natknęliśmy się na jakieś ślady, ale wygląda nam to co najwyżej na jakieś duże zwierzę, dopóki go nie odłowimy wolimy nie wpuszczać tam turystów- Anglia zmarszczył brwi

-Hmm… a nie wzięliście pod uwagę, że Toris mógł natknąć się na to...zwierzę?- zapytał ignorując błyszczące z podniecenia oczy Alfreda, Ameryka wyglądał na bardziej skłonnego uwierzyć w potwora niż w zwierzę i zaczął z zapałem się przysłuchiwać.

-Oczywiście, ale bądźmy poważni, jakie zwierzę zaszkodziłoby państwu? Nie jesteście przecież jak normalni ludzie- stwierdził mężczyzna, to akurat był fakt, nawet najmniejsze państwo miało więcej siły niż przeciętny człowiek -Poza tym nie znaleźliśmy żadnych śladów świadczących o możliwej walce pomiędzy Torisem a tym czymś-

Na dłuższy moment zapadła cisza

-Faktycznie sprawa nie wygląda najlepiej- stwierdził Anglia

-Bierzemy to!- krzyknął Ameryka wstając nagle z płomiennym spojrzeniem, Arthur i Litwin spojrzeli na niego zdumieni

-Co bierzemy?- zapytał zdezorientowany Brytyjczyk

-Tę sprawę! Zniknięcie Litwy i pojawienie się potwora… to jest zadanie dla bohatera! Zupełnie jak w filmach!- wrzasnął Alfred z ekscytacją, Arthur uderzył się z rozmachem dłonią w czoło

-A nie miałeś przypadkiem załatwić jakiejś ważnej sprawy na polecenie swojego szefa?- zapytał

-To jest nieważne Artie~! To może zaczekać! A tutaj mamy poważną akcję! Poza tym i tak miałeś się spotkać z Torisem co nie? Równie dobrze możemy go poszukać!- Ameryka naprawdę poważnie zapalił się do tego pomysłu, jeśli chodziło o Anglię… cóż Alfred wyjątkowo mówił coś co miało jakiś sens… poza tym sam zainteresował się tą sprawą, lubił takie tajemnicze sprawy i rozwiązywanie zagadek… jak Sherlock Holmes

-Uhh… myślę, że moglibyśmy się temu bliżej przyjrzeć- mruknął Arthur -Znaczy… jeśli dostaniemy pozwolenie żeby się rozejrzeć- dodał patrząc na wciąż zszokowanego Litwina

-Och… cóż…- mruknął mężczyzna wciąż będąc w lekkim szoku tym nagłym zrywem Ameryki -Chyba… chyba nie ma żadnych przeszkód jeśli tylko macie na to czas i ochotę…- zresztą… być może dwa inne państwa miały większa szansę znaleźć to które zaginęło...

- _YES!_ \- wrzasnął Alfred wyrzucając ręce do góry w geście zwycięstwa -Dzielny bohater i jego giermek wyruszają na niebezpieczną i pełną przygód wyprawę!-

-Jak ci zaraz…- warknął Anglia, domyślał się, że to on miał być tym giermkiem

-To… ja już chyba pójdę- stwierdził zdezorientowany polityk wstając -Jeśli chcecie możecie tu zostać… rozejrzeć się albo po prostu zdrzemnąć w salonie, dajcie znać gdyby Toris przypadkiem wrócił w międzyczasie-

-Może pan być tego pewny… do widzenia- pożegnał się Arthur

-No!- powiedział Ameryka kiedy mężczyzna opuścił dom Torisa -To od czego zaczynamy?- zapytał Anglię z szerokim uśmiechem.

* * *

 **Hmm... najlepsze pomysły nachodzą człowieka po pijaku (najgorsze też)... ale żeby leczyć potem kaca dwa dni i musieć chodzić przez ten czas na zajęcia... chyba naprawdę dążę do samozagłady.**

 ** _Aš atsiprašau, pone! -_ Przepraszam pana! (lit.) - a przynajmniej tak twierdzi Google więc nie dam sobie za to ręki uciąć (czym bym potem pisała opowiadania lol)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Ach... miło czasem odpocząć od pisania poważnych rzeczy... chociaż kto wie, może tu też się później zacznie robić poważnie.**

* * *

-Co złego było w tym, żeby zacząć od razu?- zapytał naburmuszony Alfred

Wielka przygoda nie zaczęła się tak jakby sobie tego życzył, zamiast od razu zacząć szukać poszlak, Anglia stwierdził, że zaczną od wyspania się, a poszlak poszukają rano. Siedzieli teraz przy stole w kuchni, korzystając z tego co Litwa miał u siebie w lodówce i pochowanie po szafkach.

-A czego ty chciałeś szukać o drugiej w nocy?- odparł Arthur popijając herbatę

-Poszlak! Tropów! Dowodów zbrodni!- stwierdził Ameryka żując tosta, chciał akcji! A nie śniadania w sielankowej atmosferze, przy dźwiękach piosenek płynących z radia, z których nie rozumiał ani słowa.

-Jak na razie największej zbrodni dokonałeś ty- stwierdził Arthur wskazując na szafkę w której Alfred wcześniej wyłamał zamek

-Nie moja wina, że w lodówce nie było nic do jedzenia- odparł Alfred

-Było całe mnóstwo jedzenia, ale ty uznałeś, że włamanie do szafki z przekąskami to lepszy pomysł- westchnął Anglia

-Aż się prosiła, żeby do niej zajrzeć!- upierał się Ameryka -Mogła zawierać ważne poszlaki!-

-Wiesz Alfred… nie znam litewskiego, ale wątpię, żeby na kartce która tu wisiała, było napisane ''Otwórz mnie i zjedz wszystko co ci się podoba!''- stwierdził Arthur wskazując na walającą się po podłodze kartkę, która wcześniej wisiała na nieszczęsnej szafce -Poza tym mam pewne podejrzenia…-

-Jakie?- zapytał Alfred chrupiąc w najlepsze zawartość jednej z paczek które znalazł

-Nieważne…- mruknął Anglia z westchnieniem, jeśli się nie mylił to przekąska którą teraz zajmował się Alfred, to były tak zwane paluszki… więc miał pewne podejrzenia odnośnie tego, czyja była jej zawartość.

-Dobra, może zabierzmy się za szukanie tych twoich poszlak, zanim włamiesz się gdzieś jeszcze- stwierdził Arthur kończąc swoją herbatę

-Wreszcie!- krzyknął Alfred zrywając się z miejsca i porzucając niedojedzone śniadanie, jednak paczkę paluszków mimo wszystko wziął ze sobą -To gdzie zaczniemy?-

-To chyba oczywiste, w pokoju Litwy- stwierdził Anglia -Tylko nie dotykaj niczego osobistego! I nie włamuj się tym razem do żadnych szafek!-

-A jak będą zawierały ważne dowody?- zapytał Ameryka

-Raczej w to wątpię- westchnął Arthur

Nie znali układu domu, ale udało im się namierzyć pokój który musiał być sypialnią Torisa. Anglia raczej nie przepadał za naruszaniem czyjejś prywatności, ale śledztwo tego wymagało.

-Tylko nie narób niepotrzebnie bałaganu- Arthur ostrzegł Alfreda, sam podszedł do biurka, gdzie spodziewał się znaleźć coś ciekawego.

-Jasne jasne… te patrz Litwa ma koszulkę _Green Day_!- zawołał Ameryka zaglądając do szafy, Anglia tylko westchnął, przynajmniej Alfred miał jakieś zajęcie

-Tak szczerze to wątpię żebyśmy coś znaleźli, skoro dom został już dokładnie przeszukany- powiedział Arthur przeglądając schludnie złożone na biurku papiery, w głównej mierze były to puste arkusze papieru, czasem jakieś mało ważne dokumenty.

-Dude… Toris ma całą masę dziwnych ciuchów- powiedział Alfred

-Przestań mu grzebać w szafie- westchnął Anglia -A te dziwne ciuchy to pewnie stroje ludowe- na biurku nie było nic ciekawego, do szuflad nie chciał niepotrzebnie zaglądać… a pod biurkiem?

-Ja tylko szukam poszlak- stwierdził Ameryka odsuwając szufladę z bielizną -A ze mnie się śmiali, kiedy się dowiedzieli, że nosze bokserki z amerykańską flagą- mruknął patrząc na parę bokserek w barwach Litwy.

-Zapewne dlatego, że spodnie spadły ci trakcie zebrania międzynarodowego, podejrzewam, że sam wzór nie miał wielkiego znaczenia- odparł Arthur zaglądając do kosza na śmieci, zmarszczył brwi wyciągając ze środka kilka pomiętych kartek.

-Jestem pewny, że to był sabotaż!- krzyknął Alfred -To nie możliwe, że pasek tak po prostu puścił!-

-A może po prostu nie jedz tyle hamburgerów?- zasugerował Anglia rozwijając papierowe kulki

-Sugerujesz, że jestem gruby?- zapytał Ameryka z wyrzutem

-Dokładnie, jak nie przejdziesz na jakąś dietę, to za niedługo faktycznie będziesz największym krajem na świecie, chociaż w innym znaczeniu niż byś chciał- odparł bezlitośnie Anglia, oczekiwał, że Ameryka krzyknie coś w rodzaju, że to nie prawda i że jest podły, ale nic takiego nie nastąpiło.

Arthur uniósł głowę żeby spojrzeć na Alfreda, jego kompan siedział na krawędzi łóżka Torisa i z wypiekami na twarzy oglądał jakiś długi papierowy pasek

-Wooo… ja chcę zobaczyć drugą część…- stwierdził Alfred

-Czego drugą część?- zapytał zdziwiony Arthur podchodząc do niego żeby zobaczyć co go tak poruszyło, kiedy zobaczył co to było sam przybrał barwę zachodzącego słońca

-Mówiłem ci żebyś nie grzebał w jego prywatnych rzeczach!- syknął Anglia wyrywając pasek, który okazał się plikiem zdjęć, z rąk Ameryki i wrzucił go do pierwszej lepszej szuflady

-Ale kto normalny trzyma zdjęcia w szufladzie z bielizną?- zapytał Alfred wciąż różowy na twarzy

-Biorąc pod uwagę to co zawierają to ja się nie dziwie, że były schowane- stwierdził Arthur wracając do swoich znalezisk, przez chwile panowała krępująca cisza

-No ale żeby w budce fotograficznej?- mruknął Ameryka niepewnie - _Dude_ … czyj to był pomysł?-

-Ja obstawiam Feliksa- burknął Anglia

-Och w takim razie ja Torisa, o co zakład?- zapytał Alfred wachlując się dłonią żeby pozbyć się uczucia gorąca z twarzy

-Bo ja wiem… może później do tego wrócimy- mruknął Arthur, chcąc zmienić temat wskazał na swoje znalezisko -Chyba znalazłem coś przydatnego…-

-Co takiego?- zapytał Ameryka zaglądając Anglii przez ramię

-Kopertę… i list… a przynajmniej jego kawałek- powiedział Arthur pokazując Alfredowi pomięte kartki

-Eee… no fajnie.. a od kogo? I co tu pisze? Co to w ogóle za język?- zapytał zdezorientowany Alfred

-No tak… co z tego, że w Chicago masz chyba największe skupisko Polaków poza samą Polską- westchnął Anglia uderzając się z rozmachem w czoło -I tak nie umiesz się nawet przywitać po polsku-

-Och czyli to jest polski? Dziwaczny język… a tak poza tym to wiesz, gdybym miał się uczyć języków wszystkich imigrantów których u siebie mam to znałbym chyba wszystkie języki świata- stwierdził Ameryka wydymając policzki -Jak to się w ogóle czyta?-

-Wiesz akurat gdybyś znał tyle języków to chyba cały świat byłby pod wrażeniem… to zdecydowanie byłoby imponujące- powiedział z powagą Arthur, Alfred wyprostował się nagle z zamyśloną miną, zaimponować całemu światu… to byłoby naprawdę super!

-W każdym razie, koperta w której zapewne przyszedł ten list, jest zaadresowana do Torisa, a adres zwrotny ma do Warszawy…- Anglia starał się przetłumaczyć sobie co było w tym fragmencie listu, mimo wszystko nie znał polskiego aż tak dobrze

-Och czyli to od Polski? Teraz to się nie dziwie, że tamten gostek o nim wspominał- powiedział Ameryka

-Hmm… nie rozumiem całości… ale tu chyba jest napisane coś o Wzgórzu Krzyży- powiedział Arthur mrużąc oczy

-Myślisz, że to dlatego Litwa tam pojechał?- zapytał Alfred -Polska zaprosił go na spotkanie na tym… Wzgórzu, a potem coś mu zrobił?-

-Na to wygląda… przynajmniej jeśli chodzi o spotkanie, raczej wątpię, żeby Feliks miał coś zrobić Torisowi…- mruknął Anglia

-Chyba, że coś takiego jak w tej budce fotograficznej- zasugerował Ameryka czerwieniąc się lekko

-Jezu Alfred!- krzyknął Arthur czując jak płoną mu czubki uszu -Możemy do tego nie wracać?!-

-No dobrze dobrze… ale sam wiesz, że istnieje taka możliwość- mruknął Alfred

-Poważnie w to wątpię, takie rzeczy w takim miejscu byłyby już co najmniej dziwne…- burknął Anglia -Chodziło mi raczej o to, że ten litewski polityk, albo ''gostek'' jak wolisz, mówił też coś, że kontaktowali się już z rządem Polski, pamiętasz jak wspominał, że własnego państwa nie potrafią upilnować?-

-Sugerujesz, że Feliksa też gdzieś wcięło?- zapytał Ameryka -A może Polska i Litwa spotkali się na tym Wzgórzu Krzyży i obaj zostali zaatakowani?-

-Tylko po co mieliby spotykać się właśnie tam?- zastanawiał się Arthur -To raczej średnio w stylu Polski… znając jego to po prostu wpadłby najpierw tutaj do domu Litwy… i to niekoniecznie zapowiadając swoją wizytę, a dopiero potem wyciągnąłby Torisa na jakąś wycieczkę-

-Dobrze w takim razie ustalone!- stwierdził Alfred z zapałem, zrywając się z łóżka z płomieniem tańczącym w źrenicach

-Co jest ustalone?- zapytał zdziwiony Anglia

-Wzgórze krzyży to nasz następny cel!- krzyknął Ameryka -Wszystkie tropy tam prowadzą Artie!-

-Mógłbyś wyrażać się bardziej zrozumiale- westchnął Arthur chowając poszlaki do kieszeni swojej marynarki -Nie przeczę, że powinniśmy się tam udać… ale muszę cię o czymś uprzedzić-

-O czym?- zapytał Alfred

-Zapytaj mnie chociaż raz czy daleko jeszcze, a cię zamorduje- zapowiedział Anglia

-Och no dobrze nie musisz się od razu tak spinać- mruknął Ameryka -A tak w ogóle to gdzie jest to całe Wzgórze Krzyży? Dojdziemy tam na nogach?-

* * *

-Dlaczego to ja nie mogłem prowadzić?- mruknął naburmuszony Alfred kilka godzin później

-Bo ty byś nas pozabijał- powiedział Arthur parkując na miejscu parkingowym jak najbliżej wyjścia na wzgórze -Pamiętam ostatni raz kiedy pozwoliłem ci prowadzić i nie chcę powtarzać tego doświadczenia-

-Nie moja wina, że u ciebie się jeździ jak w innym świecie!- stwierdził Ameryka nadal niezadowolony -Poza tym gdybym ja prowadził, to bylibyśmy tu znacznie szybciej!-

-To jest kolejny powód dla którego nie dałem ci prowadzić- stwierdził Anglia kiedy już wysiedli -Jeździsz chyba za każdym razem dwa razy szybciej niż pozwalają przepisy, jeśli byś nas nie zabił, to pewnie zgarnęłaby nas policja, to auto jest wypożyczone, a ja nie chcę znów wylądować za kratkami-

-Jesteś potwornie nudny Artie- stwierdził Alfred idąc za Arthurem

-Przynajmniej nie pakuje się w kłopoty co chwilę- odparł Arthur ignorując policyjne taśmy zakazujące wstępu na teren wzgórza -Poza tym bylibyśmy tutaj znacznie wcześniej gdybyś w połowie drogi nie zaczął narzekać, że jesteś głodny, przy czym niemal każde miejsce w którym się zatrzymaliśmy ci nie odpowiadało...-

-Czepiasz się szczegółów, mają tu strasznie dziwne jedzenie! Słyszeli tu o czymś takim jak McDonald?- mruknął Alfred, Arthur przezornie nie dał się wciągnąć w dyskusję o jedzeniu, czuł że to się mogło skończyć kolejną awanturą

-No dobra to gdzie to Wzgórze Krzyży?- zapytał Ameryka rozglądając się wokół

-Tam- powiedział Anglia wskazując przed siebie

-Takie malutkie?- jęknął Alfred zawiedziony -Czemu wszystko w tym kraju jest takie malutkie?!- spodziewał się czegoś bardziej okazałego -A dlaczego w ogóle krzyże?-

-Zobaczysz… a jak będziesz chciał wiedzieć więcej to sobie poczytaj przewodnik turystyczny… albo poszukaj w Google- westchnął Arthur -Mnie bardziej zastanawia dlaczego Toris i Feliks mieliby się spotkać akurat tutaj…-

-Dowiemy się jak ich znajdziemy… no dobra to o co… och… wow…- mruknął Ameryka kiedy w końcu zobaczył dlaczego to miejsce nosiło taką a nie inną nazwę -Uch… to ile tych krzyży właściwie tu jest?-

-Nie wiem…- powiedział Anglia czytając jedną z tabliczek informacyjnych -Tutaj jest napisane, że ponad sto tysięcy…-

-Szukanie tutaj śladów może nie być takie proste… teren może niewielki, ale za to… jakby tu ująć… zagęszczony?- Alfred podrapał się po karku rozglądając się wokół -I ciekawe o co chodzi z tym potworem?-

-Poczekamy zobaczymy, może spotkamy tego potwora- powiedział Arthur wzruszając ramionami i idąc dalej

-A co jeśli to duch a nie potwór? Nie cierpię duchów- mruknął Ameryka z nutą strachu w głosie

-Nie wiem o co ci chodzi… duchy są niegroźne… zazwyczaj- powiedział Anglia

-Co miało znaczyć to zazwyczaj?!- zapytał Alfred piskliwym głosem

-Nieważne lepiej zacznijmy szukać- westchnął Arthur -Zanim nas tu noc zastanie-

-Nie chcę tu zostać na noc… w nocy przychodzą duchy- jęknął Ameryka

-I potwory- dorzucił Anglia, Ameryka zrobił zamyśloną minę

-Chcę zobaczyć tego potwora… ale nie chcę spotkać duchów- stwierdził w końcu

-To nie jest cmentarz, wątpię żeby było tu dużo duchów- powiedział Arthur przeczesując wzrokiem ścieżkę -A teraz skończ biadolić i zacznij szukać… najlepiej w innym miejscu-

-Mamy się rozdzielić?- zapytał zaniepokojony Alfred

-No tak… w ten sposób przeszukamy większy teren w krótszym czasie- odparł Anglia

-Nie podoba mi się to- stwierdził Ameryka -Pierwsza zasada horrorów, rozdzielanie się to głupi pomysł-

-Twoje horrory w ogóle są głupie, więc skończ już narzekać i bierz się do roboty, panie bohaterze który boi się duchów- powiedział Arthur -W razie czego spotkamy się przy samochodzie!-

* * *

-Głupi Anglia… głupie krzyże… głupie duchy- mruczał pod nosem Ameryka przeszukując połowę wzgórza którą przydzielił mu Arthur, jak do tej pory nie znalazł nic ciekawego, a zaczynało się robić coraz ciemniej… i straszniej.

-Może powinienem już wracać- powiedział rozglądając się wokół -Nie ma tu nic ciekawego… a te krzyże wyglądają strasznie w tym świetle-

W chwili kiedy poważnie zaczął rozważać zawrócenie i pójście do samochodu, dostrzegł w końcu coś niezwykłego, pochylił się żeby to zbadać

-A to co takiego? Ślady łap?- mruknął przyglądając się wgnieceniom w podłożu -Rany… większe niż u niedźwiedzia… a jeśli to są ślady pazurów to chyba nie chcę spotkać tego stworzenia- stwierdził oglądając kilka podłużnych rys na ścieżce i na jednym z krzyży.

Nieco zdziwiony podniósł kępkę czegoś co przypominało szarą sierść, ale z bliższa wyglądało raczej jak pęk drutów

-Co to kurcze jest?- Alfred oglądał znalezisko z każdej strony, ale nie potrafił go zidentyfikować -Może dać Tony'emu do analizy?- schował dziwny pęczek do kieszeni, uznając, że jednak powinien już wracać… w momencie w którym się wyprostował, rozległ się dźwięk, który ani trochę mu się nie spodobał.

Głośny warkot.

Powoli odwrócił głowę w stronę dźwięku i zbladł momentalnie, w jego stronę zmierzało gigantyczne zwierzę, początkowo pomyślał, że to pies, ale chwilę później się poprawił. To był wilk, chyba największy jakiego w życiu widział, szczerzył kły wyraźnie niezadowolony ze spotkania, oczy miał niebieskie… ale najdziwniejsze było to, że Alfred mógłby przysiąc, że jego sierść połyskiwała w bardzo dziwny sposób w świetle zachodzącego słońca.

-Eee… dobry wilczek?- powiedział niepewnie cofając się powoli, normalnie nie bałby się o to, że coś mu się stanie, miał więcej siły niż na to wyglądało, więc wilk nie stanowiłby problemu… gdyby nie fakt, że ten tutaj był kilka razy większy niż przeciętny przedstawiciel tego gatunku i wyglądał o wiele groźniej -To może… ja już sobie… pójdę?- kiedy w odpowiedzi wilk zawarczał głośniej, Alfred przestał się dłużej wahać i zarządził odwrót w trybie ekspresowym

-AAAARTIEEEEEE!-

* * *

Arthur nie miał zbytniego szczęścia jeśli chodziło o jakieś ślady, rozglądał się w każdym możliwym i w miarę dostępnym miejscu, ale podejrzewał, że policja znalazła już wszystko co mogłoby stanowić jakąś poszlakę.

-Nic z tego… czas wracać do samochodu…- westchnął zaglądając ostatni raz pomiędzy krzyże, uniósł brew zdziwiony kucając żeby podnieść z ziemi znajomy przedmiot, otrzepał go z kurzu i obejrzał uważnie.

Znalazł telefon komórkowy, w całkiem niezłym stanie, tylko wyświetlacz był nieco zarysowany, a klapka z tyłu była pęknięta, ale poza tym nie wyglądał źle.

-Ciekawe czyje to?- mruknął naciskając przycisk z boku -Hmm… nie działa… może się rozładował? Albo wilgoć go uszkodziła, nie wiadomo ile już tu leży…-

Pewna myśl wpadła mu do głowy, a może to był telefon Litwy? Jeśli tak to nie dziwne było, że go nie odbierał.

-Przynajmniej mamy pewność, że tu był, ale skoro policjanci przeszukali to miejsce, to jakim cudem tego nie znaleźli? I co sprawiło, że Toris w ogóle go zgubił…-

Nagle usłyszał krzyk Alfreda gdzieś z oddali, zaklął cicho, wepchnął telefon do kieszeni i pobiegł w stronę z którego dobiegał

-Słowo daje jak to znowu jakieś duchowe problemy to zrobię mu krzywdę… CO TO DO CHOLERY JEST?!- wrzasnął kiedy wypadł na plac przed wzgórzem i zobaczył co było powodem krzyki Ameryki

-Chyba znalazłem tego potwora!- wrzasnął Alfred biegając w dookoła placu z ogromnym wilkiem depczącym mu po piętach

-No właśnie widzę!- krzyknął Arthur patrząc z przerażeniem na wielkie zwierze

-Nie stój tak! Zrób coś!- Ameryka uskoczył za jeden z wielkich metalowych krzyży, ale pazury bestii przecięły go jakby był z papieru

-Niby co?! Nie mam przy sobie broni, to ty zawsze jakąś ze sobą taszczysz a potem są z tym same problemy!- Anglia naprawdę nie widział co ma zrobić, na razie cieszył się tylko, że bestia nie zwróciła jeszcze na niego uwagi

-Och dobrze, że mi przypomniałeś!- Arthur otworzył usta ze zdumienia kiedy Ameryka z kieszeni swojej kurtki wyciągnął pistolet który wyglądał bardzo znajomo

-A skąd tyś to wziął?!- wrzasnął Anglia łapiąc się za głowę

-Ja tylko odzyskałem swoją własność!- odkrzyknął Alfred wyskakując zza krzyża i celując do wilka, nacisnął spust kilka razy.

-Ukradłeś go z posterunku policji kiedy nas wypuszczali prawda?!- Ameryka i jego poczynania nie mieściły się Anglii w głowie

Obu nacjom szczęki opadły ze zdumienia, kiedy pociski odbiły się od bestii, nie czyniąc jej żadnej krzywdy, a tylko rozwścieczając ją jeszcze bardziej, za to oni prawie ucierpieli, kiedy o mało nie oberwali rykoszetem

-Z czego to coś jest zrobione?!- wrzasnął Alfred ponownie rzucając się do ucieczki

-A skąd ja mam wiedzieć?! Jak na razie wiemy, że jest niezniszczalne! Wygląda jakby jego sierść była…- Arthur zbladł kiedy pewna myśl wpadła mu do głowy -… z żelaza… o mój Boże...-

Czytał kiedyś legendę o założeniu Wilna, chciał poznać miasto nieco lepiej, zanim wybrał się do niego po raz pierwszy, w przeciwieństwie do Alfreda wolał wiedzieć co nieco o krajach do których wybierał się czy to w interesach czy to prywatnie.

Czy naprawdę mieli teraz do czynienia z legendarnym Żelaznym Wilkiem?

-''Ale co on do cholery miałby robić tutaj?! To jest legenda związana z Wilnem, a my jesteśmy trochę daleko!''- pomyślał Anglia

-Artie zrób coś!- zawył Ameryka wyraźnie zmęczony całą tą bieganiną -Użyj jakiegoś swojego czary-mary, abrakadabra albo coś takiego!-

-Spróbuję!- krzyknął Arthur wyciągając z wewnętrznej kieszeni swojego płaszcza różdżkę, zawsze ją przy sobie nosił... tak na wszelki wypadek -''Mam tylko nadzieje, że ta żelazna sierść nie jest odporna na zaklęcia''-

Alfred próbował szczęścia z chowaniem się za innymi krzyżami, ale nie miał szczęścia, wilk był naprawdę silny i miał naprawdę ostre szpony i kły.

-Jakiego zaklęcia użyć… zresztą nieważne, może Litwa nie ucierpi za bardzo jak będzie o jednego Żelaznego Wilka mniej!- mruknął Anglia pod nosem, ratowanie Ameryki było teraz priorytetem

-Nie może go pan zabić proszę pana!- pisnął jakiś głosik w jego uchu

-Huh?- Arthur obrócił głowę zdziwiony, na jego ramieniu przysiadła jedna z wróżek które znał -A co ty tu robisz?!-

-Niech pan go nie zabija!- powtórzyła wróżka machając maleńkimi rączkami

-To co mam z nim zrobić?! Ta bestia zaraz rozszarpie na strzępy Alfreda!- syknął Anglia

-Artie to naprawdę nie jest czas na gadanie z twoimi wymyślonymi przyjaciółmi!- wrzasnął Ameryka czołgając się między szczątkami krzyży -I czemu to cholerstwo uwzięło się akurat na mnie?!-

-Myślę, że to, że do niego strzelałeś mogło go upewnić w przekonaniu, że najpierw powinien zjeść ciebie!- krzyknął Arthur -To jakiego zaklęcia mam użyć żeby powstrzymać tego potwora?!- zapytał ponownie swoją małą przyjaciółkę

-A może to twoje brwi go od ciebie odstraszają!- stwierdził Alfred, Anglia uznał, że w sumie nie będzie miał nic przeciwko, jeśli ten wilk jednak zeżre Amerykę na kolacje

-Niech pan użyje zaklęcia rozpraszającego magię!- powiedział duszek -Ten potwór to tak naprawdę nie jest potwór!-

-I to zadziała?- zapytał Arthur unosząc brwi, nie miał pojęcia o co chodziło z tym nie-potworem

-Powinno- powiedziała wróżka -Tylko zaklęcie musi trafić w jakieś wrażliwe miejsce, ta sierść wygląda bardzo solidnie-

-Och… okej… chyba mam plan- mruknął Anglia zaczynając przygotowywać zaklęcie -Alfred! Biegnij w moją stronę!- nie musiał powtarzać tego dwa razy, Ameryka wyskoczył z kolejnej kryjówki i ruszył sprintem w jego stronę.

Arthur mamrotał pod nosem odpowiednie zaklęcie, pot zaczął spływać mu po karku, zaklęcie wymagało sporo mocy i skupienia, jeśli się pomyli zostanie rozszarpany na strzępy, albo rzuci niedokończone zaklęcie o niewiadomym działaniu.

-''Chyba, że znów zakończyłoby się przywołaniem Rosji… pewnie byłoby skuteczne, ale to ostatnie na co mam ochotę''- pomyślał Anglia kiedy zaklęcie było gotowe, teraz tylko wyczekać na odpowiednią okazje…

-Padnij!- ryknął Arthur kiedy wilk skoczył na plecy Alfreda otwierając paszczę

Wszystko odbyło się jak w zwolnionym tempie, Ameryka padł na ziemię, zapewne też ze zmęczenia, Anglia spojrzał prosto w najeżoną metalowymi kłami paszczę uwalniając magię…

Siła zaklęcia odrzuciła wilka na drugi koniec placu, gdzie upadł na ziemię ze skowytem

-Nie… spieszyłeś się… co?- wysapał Alfred zbierając się powoli z ziemi -Co ci… tyle… zajęło?! O mało co… nie… zginąłem!-

-Wiesz niektórzy w przeciwieństwie do ciebie myślą zanim coś zrobią- powiedział Arthur chowając różdżkę do kieszeni, otarł pot z czoła i ruszył w kierunku powalonego wilka

-Zabiłeś go?- zapytał Alfred otrzepując się z kurzu i podążając za Brytyjczykiem

-Nie… ale jestem ciekaw jaki efekt osiągnąłem- powiedział Anglia przystając parę metrów od bestii.

Wraz z Ameryką obserwowali jak ciało zwierzęcia zaczyna się kurczyć i przybierać… bardziej ludzkie kształty, obojgu oczy rozszerzyły się ze zdumienia, kiedy transformacja dobiegła końca

-O jasna cholera… ten dzień… ta wyprawa… dziwniejsza już chyba nie będzie- powiedział Arthur, doszedł do wniosku, że jednak Litwa mogłaby nieco ucierpieć na śmierci tego wilka

-Na wszystkie gwiazdki na mojej fladze…- wymamrotał Alfred z rozdziawionymi ustami

-Cóż… znaleźliśmy Torisa- stwierdził Anglia patrząc na leżącą na ziemi postać.

* * *

 **Hmm... właściwie nie mam pojęcia co jeszcze mogę dodać poza... bierzcie i cieszcie się z rozdziału wszyscy! To jest bowiem twór umysłu mojego który dla was został wydany... żeby być przeczytany... dobra dość. Po prostu read & enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chyba powinnam sobie urządzić ogólną przerwę od pisania... to niegłupi pomysł! *pod nosem do siebie* Czytający moje główne opowiadanie chyba tu nie zaglądają... dobrze, nie będzie rabanu o tą przerwę!**

* * *

-Artie… pogubiłem się- wyznał Alfred

-Nie ty jeden Alfred- powiedział Arthur, musiał zapamiętać, żeby podziękować swojej wróżkowej przyjaciółce za powstrzymanie go przed rzuceniem groźniejszego zaklęcia

-To… co teraz?- zapytał Ameryka drapiąc się po karku

-Poczekamy aż się obudzi…- stwierdził Anglia -Ale może najpierw zanieśmy go do samochodu… dawaj kurtkę- zarządził wyciągając rękę w stronę Ameryki

-Co?! Dlaczego?!- krzyknął Alfred

-Nie uważasz, że przydałoby mu się coś do okrycia?- zapytał Arthur wskazując na Torisa, który nie miał na sobie nic

-Ale dlaczego ja?- zapytał Ameryka ściągając z siebie kurtkę

-Bo twoja kurtka jest większa i cieplejsza…- powiedział Anglia odbierając od niego okrycie i przykrywając Litwę

-Znowu sugerujesz, że jestem gruby?- westchnął Alfred, kucnął i podniósł Torisa z ziemi, domyślając się, że Anglia i tak kazałby mu to zrobić

-Nie, sugeruję, że Litwa jest wyższy i szerszy w barkach ode mnie, więc moje ciuchy raczej nie będą na niego pasować- odparł Arthur idąc za nim w kierunku parkingu -Tak więc, jak to mówią młodzi w dzisiejszych czasach, sam sobie pocisnąłeś-

-Wiesz, jak mówisz w ten sposób, to brzmisz jak stary dziadek- stwierdził Ameryka, całe szczęście nie musieli iść daleko, Anglia otworzył auto, a potem drzwi na tylne siedzenie, żeby Alfred mógł położyć tam Torisa.

-Jak myślisz, długo potrwa zanim się obudzi?- zapytał Ameryka kiedy już pozbył się swojego ładunku

-Chyba nie- odparł Anglia widząc jak Toris marszczy brwi

- _Dieve, mano galva…-_ wychrypiał brunet przykładając dłoń do czoła, chwile później otworzył oczy i potoczył wokół nieprzytomnym spojrzeniem

- _Ką paleistuvė vyksta?!_ \- krzyknął Litwa zrywając się do pozycji siedzącej - _Amerika_? _Anglija_?- wyglądał na solidnie zszokowanego całym tym zajściem

-Eee… po angielsku proszę- powiedział Arthur nie mając zielonego pojęcia co Toris powiedział, zrozumiał tylko ich imiona

-Och… co się dzieje? Gdzie ja jestem? Co wy tu robicie? Czemu tak mnie boli głowa… i czemu jestem nagi?!- jęknął brunet ciaśniej okrywając się kurtką Alfreda

-Cóż…. Wyjaśnienia mogą trochę potrwać- uznał Anglia -Więc najpierw po kolei: nie mamy pojęcia, Wzgórze Krzyży, szukamy cię i… umm… jak by to ująć… jeszcze chwilę temu byłeś gigantycznym wilkiem o żelaznej sierści, ale cię odczarowałem, więc myślę, że to jest przyczyną i bólu głowy i nagości-

-Hę…?- mina Torisa jasno świadczyła, że te wyjaśnienia niezbyt mu pomogły

-Zaraz wszystko ci dokładniej wyjaśnimy- powiedział Arthur -A potem mam nadzieję, że powiesz nam coś co rzuci więcej światła na tą dziwaczną sprawę-

Arthur i Alfred zabrali się za dokładne wyjaśnianie tego co ich doprowadziło do obecnego położenia i całą akcje która odbyła się kiedy zostali zaatakowani przez wilka.

-Czekajcie… i chcecie mi powiedzieć… że to ja byłem tym wilkiem? I próbowałem was zabić?- zapytał Litwa patrząc na swoje dłonie, jakby spodziewał się, że zaraz wyrosną mu szpony -Ale… jak? To nie ma sensu… nic nie pamiętam...-

-Właściwie to próbowałeś zabić głównie Alfreda- stwierdził Arthur -I uwierz nam, byliśmy nie mniej zdziwieni, kiedy zaklęcie sprawiło, że zmieniłeś się z powrotem w człowieka-

-A teraz twoja kolej na opowieści- powiedział Ameryka, trochę żałował, że nie miał ze sobą paczki popcornu to było lepsze niż seans w kinie

-Moja kolej?- zapytał zdziwiony Toris -Ale niby co wam mam opowiadać? Mówiłem, że nic nie pamiętam z bycia wilkiem-

-Ale pewnie pamiętasz co się działo wcześniej- stwierdził Anglia -Dlaczego w ogóle tu przyjechałeś? I co ma z tym wspólnego Polska?-

-Przyjechałem… czekaj gdzie jest mój samochód?!- krzyknął przerażony Litwa rozglądając się po parkingu

-Taki stary gruchot?- zapytał Alfred -Stał pod twoim domem, chyba go tam odholowali po tym jak przeszukali teren-

-Stary gruchot…- powtórzył brunet załamanym tonem

-Zignoruj go- powiedział Arthur poklepując Torisa po ramieniu -Po prostu jest idiotą jak zwykle-

-Hej!- powiedział Alfred oburzonym tonem

-W każdym razie- kontynuował Anglia -Opowiadaj, może na podstawie twojej wersji wydarzeń coś ustalimy-

-Dostałem… dostałem list od Feliksa- zaczął Litwa marszcząc brwi, starając sobie wszystko przypomnieć -Dziwny list… znaczy dziwniejszy niż zwykle- stwierdził pocierając podbródek -Prosił mnie o spotkanie tutaj, ale nie wyjaśnił po co… miejsce spotkania wydało mi się dziwne, dlaczego kazał mi jechać taki kawał drogi, żeby się spotkać?-

-Kawałek tego listu znaleźliśmy u ciebie w domu, chociaż faktem jest, że niezbyt wiele z niego zrozumieliśmy- powiedział Anglia wyciągając z kieszeni zwitek papieru i podając go Litwie

-Znaleźliśmy też zdj…- Arthur zasłonił usta Alfredowi zanim ten dokończył zdanie, posyłając mu przy tym mordercze spojrzenie

-Tak… to ten- stwierdził Toris po przeczytaniu fragmentu

-Dlaczego ten list jest taki dziwny? Poza tym, że mówił o przyjechaniu na Wzgórze Krzyży?- zapytał Alfred

-Bo jest napisany na komputerze i w języku polskim- powiedział Litwa -Zawsze piszemy do siebie ręcznie- zaczął wyjaśniać widząc zdziwione miny u pozostałych nacji -I zawsze wygląda to tak, że ja piszę do niego po polsku, a on do mnie po litewsku… tak w ramach ćwiczeń językowych-

-Acha… to ma sens- stwierdził Arthur, podczas gdy mina Alfreda świadczyła, że nie ma to dla niego sensu

-Dlatego ten list wydał mi się dziwny… chyba tylko styl wypowiedzi się zgadza- stwierdził Toris, nagle zrobił minę jakby coś sobie przypomniał -Nie znaleźliście go tutaj? Znaczy Feliksa… nie pamiętam czy się spotkaliśmy… a co… a co jeśli coś mu zrobiłem?- zapytał wystraszony

-Nie, nie widzieliśmy go nigdzie, nie znaleźliśmy też żadnych śladów świadczących o tym, że tu był… pamiętasz coś w ogóle, po tym jak tu przyjechałeś?- powiedział Anglia

-Niezbyt- mruknął Litwa zamykając oczy i starając się skupić -Spacerowałem alejkami szukając Feliksa… zastanawiałem się czy to nie jakiś głupi żart z jego strony… pamiętam, że wyciągnąłem telefon żeby do niego zadzwonić… a potem- otworzył oczy przypominając sobie jeden szczegół -Poczułem jakbym dostał czymś gorącym w plecy…-

-I? Co dalej?- zapytał zaciekawiony Ameryka

-Obudziłem się tutaj, z paskudnym bólem głowy i bez ciuchów- powiedział Toris

-To pewnie przez tą przemianę, ale _cool!_ To lepsze niż film!- powiedział Alfred, mina bruneta mówiła, że raczej średnio mu się to podobało

-A właśnie, to twoje?- powiedział Anglia wyciągając z kieszeni telefon który znalazł na wzgórzu

-Tak to mój telefon- odparł Litwa odbierając swoją własność -Chyba tylko się rozładował… no nie... dopiero co go naprawiałem- jęknął widząc uszkodzenia

-To… gorące coś czym dostałeś w plecy…- mruknął Arthur zamyślony -Mam pewne podejrzenia, że to mogło być zaklęcie, albo klątwa… skoro ustąpiło przed zaklęciem rozpraszającym…-

-Tylko kto to zrobił?- zapytał Alfred -I co ma z tym wspólnego Polska?-

-Chyba najlepiej będzie go zapytać- stwierdził Toris -Zadzwoniłbym do niego ale…- uniósł swój telefon dając znać, że nic z tego

-Masz spróbuj moim- powiedział Ameryka podając mu swój -O ile znasz numer-

-Znam- odparł Litwa, westchnął cicho kiedy porównał swój telefon z telefonem Alfreda, różnica była jak między niebem a ziemią

-Dobra to ty próbuj, a w międzyczasie wracamy do Wilna- zadecydował Anglia

-Super! Ja prowadzę!- krzyknął Alfred

-Nie. Ma. Mowy!- warknął Arthur siadając za kierownicą -Chcemy wrócić żywi!- Alfred zrobił naburmuszoną minę zajmując miejsce obok kierowcy

-Uch… chciałbym się ubrać- mruknął siedzący z tyłu Toris -Wracajmy czym prędzej…-

* * *

-I co? Dodzwoniłeś się?- zapytał Alfred kiedy byli już prawie na miejscu

-Nie… cały czas włącza się poczta głosowa- powiedział wyraźnie zmartwiony Toris

-Może gdzieś zostawił telefon?- podsunął Arthur -No i jest dość późno… czy też raczej wcześnie… może po prostu śpi?-

-Raczej wątpię… a nawet jeśli to nie odbierałby przez kilka godzin?- zapytał z powątpiewaniem Litwa -Odebrałby nawet o tej porze, choćby po to, żeby nawrzeszczeć na mnie, że budzę go w środku nocy-

-A może został porwany?- zasugerował Alfred -Może ten ktoś kto zaatakował Torisa, zajął się też Feliksem?-

-Może… ale jeszcze nic nie wiemy- powiedział szybko Anglia widząc minę bruneta

-Chyba wiem jak się tego dowiemy- stwierdził Ameryka -Trzeba będzie wybrać się do Polski!-

-Raczej nie mamy innego wyboru- uznał Arthur parkując pod domem Torisa

-Anglio nie wspominałeś przypadkiem, że przyjechaliście tutaj bo miałeś do mnie sprawę?- zapytał Litwa chwytając za klamkę

-Niby tak… ale to może zaczekać do czasu aż rozwiążemy tą dziwną zagadkę- powiedział Anglia -Jeśli jakiś świr, lata po świecie i atakuje uosobienia państw, to nie możemy tego zignorować-

-Albo możemy o tym pogadać w trakcie podróży- stwierdził Litwa -Jadę z wami tylko ubiorę coś na siebie, martwię się o Feliksa…-

-To i tak znacznie ciekawsze niż interesy!- krzyknął Ameryka z entuzjazmem -To leć, poczekamy na ciebie!- Toris skinął głową, nacisnął klamkę i wyskoczył z samochodu żeby jak najszybciej znaleźć się w swoim domu, zanim ktoś zadzwoni na policje i zgłosi zboczeńca biegającego nago po ulicy.

-Alfred… nie podoba mi się to wszystko- stwierdził Arthur opierając się wygodniej w fotelu -Zwłaszcza jeśli jest w to zamieszana magia-

-Daj spokój Artie! To świetna przygoda! Dawno nie działo się nic ciekawego!- powiedział Alfred z błyszczącymi z podniecenia oczyma -Dlaczego magia aż tak cie martwi?-

-Bo w dzisiejszych czasach rzadko kto się nią posługuje- powiedział Arthur z westchnieniem -Oprócz mnie na pewno Rumunia… Norwegia… kraje spoza Europy mają swoje własne rodzaje magii… nie wiem jak sprawa wygląda w przypadku zwykłych ludzi…-

-Sugerujesz, że to któreś z państw zaatakowało Torisa?- zapytał Ameryka

-Nie możemy tego wykluczyć- mruknął Anglia -Och Litwa już wraca…-

-Przepraszam, że to tak długo trwało…- wysapał Toris wsiadając z powrotem do samochodu, tym razem kompletnie ubrany, oddał Ameryce jego kurtkę, dziękując za jej użyczenie

-Długo? Nie było cie ledwie parę minut!- powiedział zaskoczony Ameryka

-Och… cóż… w każdym razie już możemy jechać- powiedział Toris -Zostawiłem Feliksowi wiadomość na wypadek gdyby się zjawił… a tak przy okazji, kto wyłamał zamek w szafce w kuchni?-

-Eee… przepraszam?- mruknął Alfred -Byłem głodny a tam były chyba jedyne jadalne rzeczy…-

-Będziesz się tłumaczył Feliksowi jak to zobaczy- stwierdził Litwa -Włamałeś się i unicestwiłeś jego prywatne zapasy przekąsek, nie wiem czy wiesz, ale jest bardzo drażliwy w tym temacie-

-Ach coś mi świta… czy na ostatniej konferencji nie ścigał cie z krzesłem bo zjadłeś jego drugie śniadanie?- zapytał Anglia zwracając się do Ameryki

-To nie moja wina, że zostawił jedzenie na wierzchu!- krzyknął Alfred przypominając sobie całe zajście -Zresztą nie wiem o co się tak wkurzył… to była tylko paczka tych… no… paluszków?-

-Może dlatego, że to nie był pierwszy raz?- zasugerował Toris -Wiesz, Feliks raczej szybko zapomina o takich głupotach… o ile nie powtarzają się nagminnie…-

-A teraz opędzlowałeś wszystkie jego zapasy- dodał Anglia -To mu chyba nie poprawi humoru- Ameryka zaczął mieć nagłe wątpliwości czy aby na pewno powinni jechać do Polski tak od razu

-To co teraz robimy?- zapytał Litwa

-Najpierw musimy oddać auto do wypożyczalni… a potem pewnie znów lotnisko, może będzie jakiś lot do Warszawy za niedługo- mruknął Arthur tłumiąc ziewnięcie

-Wyglądacie na zmęczonych- stwierdził Toris przyglądając się uważnie Ameryce i Anglii

-Bo jesteśmy- powiedział Alfred -Jesteśmy na nogach prawie dwadzieścia cztery godziny, a ja z twoją skromną pomocą przebiegłem dzisiaj maraton-

-Rzucanie zaklęć też nie jest łatwe- dodał Anglia -A to konkretne było naprawdę męczące-

-Uch… przepraszam…- mruknął Litwa -To moja wina…-

-Nah nie twoja- stwierdził Ameryka -Tylko tego świra który przemienił cie w wielkiego metalowego psa-

-Żelaznego Wilka… myślicie, że to przypadek, że przemienił Litwę akurat w stworzenie związane z jego stolicą?- zapytał Arthur

-Cóż… to chyba kolejne pytanie bez odpowiedzi- stwierdził Ameryka

* * *

-Dlaczego na lotnisku zawsze mamy niekończące się problemy?- westchnął Anglia pocierając czoło, chciał już wsiąść do samolotu i zdrzemnąć się chwilę, ale jak zwykle coś musiało pójść nie tak… i tym razem wyjątkowo nie była to wina Ameryki.

-N-nie mam pojęcia d-dlaczego to s-się dzieje- powiedział Litwa szczękając zębami z zimna -N-nie mam p-p-przy sobie nic m-metalowego!-

Tym razem problem pojawił się na bramkach wykrywających metal, z jakiegoś powodu, ilekroć Toris przez nie przechodził, zaczynały piszczeć… nawet kiedy miał na sobie tylko bieliznę. Ani trzy państwa, ani strażnicy na lotnisku nie mieli pojęcia dlaczego tak się działo.

-Chyba coś się popsuło…- stwierdził jeden ze strażników -Cóż… ewidentnie nie ma pan przy sobie żadnych metalowych przedmiotów- powiedział patrząc na drżącego z zimna Litwę -Tym razem zrobimy wyjątek i pana puścimy, ale następnym razem…-

-Tak tak dziękujemy- powiedział Alfred popychając Torisa przed sobą, nie był w zbyt dobrym nastroju, znowu skonfiskowali mu jego broń -Chodźmy już, samolot i tak jest dość opóźniony-

-A mogę się najpierw ubrać?- zapytał Litwa zbierając swoje rzeczy z taśmociągu

Całe szczęście potem nie było już żadnych poważniejszych przygód, Ameryka i Anglia byli zbyt zmęczeni, żeby robić cokolwiek, więc przespali cały lot, Litwa był zbyt zmartwiony, żeby zmrużyć oko, gapił się bezmyślnie przez okno, mając nadzieje, że z Polską wszystko w porządku.

* * *

-Boże… czemu tu jest tak gorąco?- jęknął Alfred kiedy wysiedli na lotnisku w Warszawie

-A właśnie.. miałem o to zapytać Alfred… po co ci kurtka zimowa?- zapytał Arthur patrząc na Amerykę z uniesionymi brwiami, ten temat zastanawiał go od kiedy, jeszcze będąc w Wilnie, Alfred wstąpił do jednego ze sklepów żeby kupić omawianą kurtkę

-Bo myślałem, że będzie zimno!- stwierdził Ameryka rozpinając wszystkie zapięcia w kurtce, a trochę tego było

-W Polsce? W środku lata?- zapytał zdziwiony Toris -Bywa, że w cieniu jest ponad trzydzieści stopni!-

-Jak niedźwiedzie polarne żyją w takich warunkach?!- krzyknął Alfred wyplątując się w końcu z kurtki, Litwa i Anglia spojrzeli na niego jak na kosmitę

-W Polsce nie ma niedźwiedzi polarnych…- powiedział powoli Toris -Chyba, że w ZOO… ale do tego mają specjalne wybiegi-

-Po prostu go zignorujmy- stwierdził Arthur z westchnieniem -Toris jesteś w stanie zaprowadzić nas do domu Feliksa?-

-Bez większych problemów- odparł Litwa -To niezbyt daleko-

-Nigdzie nie idę póki czegoś nie zjem!- stwierdził Ameryka buntowniczym tonem -Przynajmniej to miasto wygląda, jakby dało się tu zjeść coś normalnego-

-Co jest nie tak z Wilnem?- zapytał Toris, posyłając Anglii nic nie rozumiejące spojrzenie

-Mówiłem… zignoruj go- powiedział Arthur rozmasowując sobie skronie

-O mój Boże!- wykrzyknął Alfred na widok znajomej żółtej literki ''M'' -Ten kraj jest cywilizowany!- stwierdził ruszając biegiem w stronę swojej ulubionej restauracji

-Lepiej za nim chodźmy- westchnął ciężko Anglia ruszając za Ameryką, Litwa nie mając większego wyboru poszedł za nimi, dalej zachodząc w głowę co jest nie tak z jego krajem i stolicą.

-Mają tu strasznie małe porcje- stwierdził Alfred, kiedy piętnaście minut później siedzieli przy jednym ze stolików ze swoimi zamówieniami

-Raczej na odwrót… to są normalne porcje, tylko u ciebie je się więcej niż przeciętny słoń- powiedział Arthur

-Cóż… przynajmniej tutaj jest McDonald- powiedział Ameryka i tak nakupił tyle jedzenia, że prawdopodobnie zapewnił restauracji dwa razy większy obrót niż zwykle

-Na Litwie też mamy tą sieć- powiedział Toris unosząc brew, odnosił wrażenie, że Alfred traktuje jego kraj jak jakąś zupełną dzicz… w sumie skoro myślał, że w Polsce żyją niedźwiedzie polarne… .

-Poważnie?!- krzyknął Alfred -Artie dlaczego nie poszliśmy na śniadanie do Maka jak byliśmy u Torisa?!-

-Bo nie było czasu na szukanie- warknął Anglia -Poza tym to nie jedyne miejsce gdzie dają jadalne rzeczy na litość boską!-

Litwa doszedł do wniosku, że chyba jednak lepiej będzie nie wnikać w szczegóły, ani próbować uświadamiać Ameryki, że poza Stanami też istnieje dobrze rozwinięta cywilizacja.

Posiłek trochę im zajął, głównie ze względu na Alfreda, który wciąż zamawiał nowe rzeczy, a na koniec zabrał ze sobą kilka solidnie wypchanych toreb z jedzeniem na wynos.

-Będziesz to ze sobą taszczył przez cały czas?- zapytał Arthur, idąc za Torisem, który prowadził ich do domu Feliksa

-Kto wie kiedy znowu będziemy mieć szanse zjeść coś normalnego- powiedział Alfred z przestrachem, przyciskając torby do piersi

-Zdefiniuj ''normalne jedzenie'' to pogadamy- stwierdził Anglia zrezygnowanym tonem

-Hej Toris czemu tak pędzisz pali się gdzieś?- zawołał Ameryka, widząc, że Litwa sporo ich wyprzedził

-Co? Och przepraszam!- powiedział brunet przystając, żeby na nich poczekać -Po prostu… martwię się, chce się upewnić, że z nim wszystko w porządku-

-Dalej nie odbiera telefonu?- zapytał Arthur, Litwa tylko pokręcił głową ze zmartwioną miną

-To do niego niepodobne- powiedział Toris -Powinien już dawno odebrać… albo chociaż oddzwonić-

-Spokojnie Litwo!- powiedział Alfred poklepując bruneta po plecach -Na pewno wszystko jest w porządku! Polska tylko sprawia wrażenie kompletnej pierdoły, na pewno nic mu nie jest!-

-Chce zobaczyć jego reakcję na określenie go ''kompletną pierdołą''- stwierdził Anglia -Ale w gruncie rzeczy Ameryka ma rację, znasz go przecież. To ten typ który nie boi postawić się Rosji i jest w stanie rzucić się na Stany Zjednoczone z krzesłem w imię zjedzonych przekąsek, da sobie radę!-

-Właśnie dlatego się martwię- powiedział Toris z nerwowym uśmiechem -Bo to jednocześnie ten typ, który pakuje się w kłopoty częściej niż ustawa przewiduje-

-Nooo… to też fakt- przyznał Arthur z zakłopotaniem

-Czy to jego dom?- zapytał Alfred wskazując na budynek który dość mocno rzucał się w oczy, a jednocześnie był jakby niezauważany przez resztę przechodniów, w sumie jakby nie patrzeć, to zwykle obywatele nawet nie byli świadomi tego, że istnieją osoby które są uosobieniem kraju w którym mieszkają.

-Aż tak to widać?- westchnął Litwa patrząc na polską flagę powiewającą na maszcie na dachu

-Podoba mi się ten styl- stwierdził Ameryka -Tylko dałbym większą flagę… i wyższy maszt… i dom też byłby większy-

-Większy mózg byś sobie sprawił- warknął Anglia -Litwa chyba za dużo się martwi co?- westchnął kiedy Toris ruszył biegiem w stronę drzwi wejściowych

-Trochę- przyznał Alfred wyciągając z torby jednego hamburgera -Ale w sumie też bym się martwił, gdybyś to ty zniknął-

-Co to miało znaczyć?!- powiedział Arthur czerwieniąc się lekko, nie dostał odpowiedzi, bo w tym momencie dołączyli do Torisa który stał przed drzwiami z zaciśniętymi mocno ustami.

-Co jest? Dlaczego nie pukasz? Albo dzwonisz?- zapytał zdziwiony Ameryka

-Bo wiem, że nie dostanę żadnej odpowiedzi- powiedział Litwa cicho

-Huh? Dlaczego? I skąd to wiesz?- Anglia był nie mniej zdziwiony od Ameryki

-To było na drzwiach- powiedział Toris pokazując im kartkę którą znalazł -Tu jest napisane ''Nie ma mnie, jakby, w domu, odpoczywam na łonie natury!''-

-Och… czyli nie mamy szczęścia?- zapytał Arthur

-Może jednak jest? Może po prostu zapomniał ściągnąć kartkę z drzwi?- zasugerował Alfred

-Drzwi są zamknięte na klucz- powiedział Toris -Gdyby był w domu, byłyby otwarte-

-A co jest na odwrocie?- zapytał Ameryka widząc, że kartka jest zapisana też z drugiej strony

-Stwierdzenie, że Rosja ma zakaz wstępu, a Ameryka niech przyniesie własne przekąski- odparł Litwa wczytując się w treść -No i pogróżki, co się stanie w przypadku zignorowania powyższego stwierdzenia-

-Ładny rysunek- powiedział Anglia -Ma talent- stwierdził oglądając ręcznie narysowanego łosia

-Gdzie mógł się udać, jeśli napisał, że wypoczywa na łonie natury?- zapytał Ameryka

-Wszędzie- stwierdził Litwa -Może być w jakimś parku w Warszawie albo innym mieście, mógł pojechać na wieś…-

-Albo wybrać się do parku narodowego?- podrzucił Arthur wskazując na rysunek który tak go zainteresował

-Albo…- przytaknął Toris przyglądając się bliżej malunkowi -Kampinoski Park Narodowy… to znacznie ułatwia sprawę, chociaż to nie daje stu procentowej pewności, że Feliks tam pojechał-

-To najlepsze co mamy- stwierdził Alfred -Daleko to?-

-Od Warszawy? Całe szczęście nie- odparł Toris -Gorzej z tym, że obszar jest dość spory, co nie ułatwi nam poszukiwań-

-Więc lepiej bierzmy się od razu do roboty- powiedział Arthur -Może w międzyczasie uda się w końcu do niego dodzwonić i problem sam się rozwiąże-

-Czym się tam dostaniemy?- zapytał Ameryka

-Chyba najlepiej będzie wynająć samochód tak jak to zrobiliście w Wilnie- stwierdził Litwa po krótkim namyśle

-Ekstra! Tym razem ja prowadzę!- krzyknął Alfred z radością

-Nie ma mowy, ja prowadzę!- powiedział Arthur

-Nie ma opcji Artie! Ty prowadziłeś na Litwie teraz moja kolej!- tym razem Ameryka nie miał zamiaru odpuścić

-Nie ma możliwości, że się na to zgodzę! Pozabijasz nas!- krzyknął Anglia

-Mam pomysł! Niech Toris zadecyduje kto prowadzi!- stwierdził Alfred, oba kraje spojrzały na Litwę oczekując na werdykt

-Żaden z was nie będzie prowadził- zadecydował Litwa -Ja będę kierował-

* * *

 **Zaczynam mieć całkiem fajny pomysł jak dalej poprowadzić to opko! Chyba będę musiała zmienić jeden gatunek...**

 ** _Dieve, mano galva - Boże, moja głowa... (lit.)  
_ _Ką paleistuvė vyksta?! - Co się kurwa dzieje?! (lit.) - jak zwykle nie ponoszę odpowiedzialności za jakość tłumaczenia od google translate~!_** _  
_

 **Well więc następny rozdział opowiadanka na odstresowanie za mną! Czytajcie, komentujcie, czy coś tam... see ya later~!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hmm... co mogę powiedzieć... właściwie nie wiem co oprócz ''Czytajcie i cieszcie się''... o ile kogoś to opowiadanie cieszy.**

* * *

-Tylko nie poplam tapicerki- powiedział Anglia, patrząc na Amerykę który z nudów pochłaniał zawartość kolejnych toreb z McDonalda -Dlaczego to właściwe ja płace za wynajem tego auta?-

-Spoko ziom- powiedział Alfred oblizując palce -Niczego nie ubrudzę i nie mam pojęcia dlaczego ty płacisz, sam się zgłosiłeś-

-Następnym razem to ty będziesz płacił- burknął Arthur

-Jak pozwolisz mi wybrać i prowadzić pojazd, to mogę opłacić nawet samolot- stwierdził Ameryka popijając colę

-Jesteśmy już na miejscu- oznajmił Toris parkując przed oficjalnym wejściem do parku -Mam nadzieję, że nam się poszczęści-

-Może zapytamy stróża czy nie widział Feliksa?- zapytał Alfred wskazując na budkę strażniczą

-Nie głupi pomysł- stwierdził Arthur -Alfred wiesz co, weź ze sobą tą zimową kurtkę-

-Po co? Jest gorąco!- powiedział Ameryka

-Tak na wszelki wypadek- powiedział Anglia -Wiesz, jeśli to będzie ten sam przypadek, co w przypadku Torisa, czyli Feliks będzie w coś przemieniony, a potem się odmieni i skończy bez ubrań…-

-Aaaa rozumiem- Alfred pstryknął palcami -Dobry plan, chociaż pewnie Litwie nie przeszkadzałby taki widok-

-Co to niby miało znaczyć?!- krzyknął Toris czerwieniejąc na twarzy

-Alfred poważnie…- westchnął Arthur -Toris mógłbyś zapytać tego strażnika o Feliksa?-

-Dlaczego ja?- zapytał Litwa

-Bo znasz polski- stwierdził Anglia -Podejrzewam, że w tym języku uzyskamy najbardziej szczegółowe informacje-

-Och… no dobra…- mruknął Toris idąc w kierunku budki strażnika

-Alfred możesz mi wyjaśnić, po jaką cholerę wciąż pijesz do tego tematu?- syknął Arthur, kiedy Litwa znalazł się poza zasięgiem słuchu

-Jakiego tematu?- zapytał Alfred

-Ich… no… ich relacji!- mruknął Anglia -Najpierw te zdjęcia, teraz ta akcja sprzed chwili…-

-Bo to ciekawe!- stwierdził Ameryka -Musisz to przyznać, ciebie też to ciekawi, w dodatku zgodziłeś się na tamten zakład!-

-Jaki… och… ten… i wcale nie…- Arthur zamilkł na chwilę po czym czerwony na twarzy mruknął -Może trochę mnie to ciekawi… ale nie będę co chwilę o to pytał! To prywatna sprawa!-

-Co wcale nie sprawia, że jest mniej ciekawa- zaznaczył Alfred

-Nie wiem czy chcę wiedzieć, dlaczego tak cie to ciekawi…- powiedział Anglia

-Chłopaki mamy trop!- powiedział Toris wracając do nich -Strażnik mówił, że… co się stało?- zapytał widząc minę Ameryki i czerwoną twarz Anglii -O czym rozmawialiście?- jego głos stał się podejrzliwy

-O niczym szczególnym- odparł Ameryka

-Czemu Arthur jest cały czerwony na twarzy?- dopytywał dalej Litwa

-Słońce mu trochę dogrzało, nie martw się tym, wiesz przecież, że u niego często pada- stwierdził Alfred machając ręką zbywając temat -I czego się dowiedziałeś?-

-Że Feliks tu był… zostawił auto i poszedł na spacer ze sporym plecakiem, chyba miał zamiar odbyć naprawdę długi spacer- powiedział Toris, dalej podejrzliwie się im przypatrując

-To które auto to jego?- zapytał Anglia przyglądając się samochodom pozostawionym na parkingu

-Nie widzę go tutaj- powiedział Litwa rozglądając się po parkingu

-Może też je odholowali?- zasugerował Ameryka

-Nie powinni…- mruknął Toris skrobiąc się po karku -Stróż powiedział, że Feliks ma dziwne poczucie humoru, bo powiedział mu żeby się nie martwił gdyby długo nie wracał, bo bywa, że powrót zajmuje mu sto dwadzieścia trzy lata…-

-Żart całkiem niezły- parsknął Arthur -Przynajmniej dla tych którzy wiedzą o co chodzi-

-Czy ja wiem… wolałbym, żeby tym razem znalazł się nieco szybciej- powiedział Litwa cicho, z ledwie słyszalnym bólem w głosie

-Uch… przepraszam… nie chciałem…- mruknął Anglia

-Chodźmy już- powiedział Toris odwracając się i ruszając w stronę puszczy szybkim krokiem

-Wow… chyba po raz pierwszy to nie ja powiedziałem coś nie tak- stwierdził Alfred, Arthur mógł się tylko przeklinać w duchu za własną głupotę, obaj ruszyli za Litwą, starając się za nim nadążyć.

* * *

-Toris! Zwolnij trochę! Nie pali się nigdzie!- zawołał Alfred -Wiemy, że się martwisz, ale daj żyć!- Litwa westchnął cicho przystając żeby poczekać na pozostałe dwa państwa, Ameryka doszedł do wniosku, że woli jednak, kiedy obszar do przeszukania nie jest taki duży. Szli już od co najmniej dwóch godzin, w dodatku nie po wytyczonym szlaku, tylko przedzierając się przez krzaki i zarośla.

-Dzięki…- wysapał Alfred zatrzymując się obok bruneta -Możemy chwilę odpocząć? I przy okazji wyjaśnij nam dlaczego przedzieramy się przez najgorsze krzaki, zamiast iść po ścieżce?-

-Bo idąc po ścieżce najprawdopodobniej minęlibyśmy Feliksa- odparł Toris -W ogóle byłbym za tym, żebyśmy się rozdzielili, ale pewnie skończyłoby się na tym, że musiałbym potem szukać was-

-Dlaczego uważasz, że byśmy go minęli?- zapytał Arthur opierając się plecami o drzewo żeby nieco odsapnąć

-Bo go znam- stwierdził Litwa wzruszając ramionami -Może na to nie wygląda, ale bardziej mu odpowiadają takie dzikie tereny i wsie, niż wielkie miasta… w sumie mnie też-

-Coś w tym chyba jest- powiedział Anglia -W sumie… zwykle im starsze miejsca, tym lepiej się w nich czujemy… to chyba ten sentyment do starych czasów-

-Nawet bardzo starych- zgodził się Toris -Kiedyś jeździliśmy z Feliksem na polowania do tych lasów… teraz można się tu wybrać co najwyżej na spacer… sama puszcza nie jest już tak rozległa jak wieki temu-

-Nie wiem o czym mówicie, mnie się tam podoba w miastach- powiedział Alfred -Miło wybrać się raz na czas na łono natury, ale wole miasta, tam przynajmniej zawsze jest co jeść-

-Jesteś młody Alfred- stwierdził Arthur -Taki gówniarz jak ty, nigdy tego nie zrozumie, tego jak kiedyś było ciężko, jak bardzo świat się zmienił… nic nie jest już takie samo jak kiedyś-

-Proszę nie zagłębiajmy się w jakieś filozoficzne tematy- powiedział Alfred -Obaj brzmicie jak stare dziadki-

-Technicznie rzecz biorąc jesteśmy starymi dziadkami- stwierdził Toris -Z ludzkiego punktu widzenia na pewno-

-Taa… wiecie, to jest najdziwniejsza wycieczka emerytów i rencistów na jakiej byłem- powiedział Ameryka przewalając oczyma -Może zmieńmy temat-

-Na jaki?- zapytał Anglia unosząc brwi

-Jakikolwiek… na przykład… jak myślicie, jeśli Feliksowi przydarzyło się to samo co Torisowi, to w co się zmieni?- spytał Alfred

-W sumie… dobre pytanie… hmm… z Wilnem związana jest legenda o Żelaznym Wilku- powiedział Arthur -Może Polska zmieni się w coś związanego z jego stolicą?-

-A jakie legendarne stworzenie związane jest z Warszawą?- zapytał Ameryka, nagle uniósł głowę czując coś dziwnego -Hej wy też to poczuliście?-

-Niby co?- zapytał Litwa

-Coś jakby wstrząs- powiedział Alfred -Czy w Polsce występują trzęsienia ziemi?-

-Z tego co mi wiadomo nie- powiedział zdziwiony Toris -Chyba, że chodzi o takie wywołane pracami w podziemiach… kopalniach czy coś…-

-Wracając do tematu… Toris znasz jakieś legendy związane z Warszawą?- zapytał Arthur

-Nie jestem pewny… kiedyś, dość dawno temu, opowiadaliśmy sobie legendy o naszych stolicach… ale nie przypominam sobie żadnej…- mruknął Litwa skupiając się na tym żeby coś sobie przypomnieć

-Hej a czy przypadkiem symbolem Warszawy nie jest syrena?- zapytał nagle Alfred, wprawiając Arthura w osłupienie, Toris spojrzał na Amerykę z lekkim zdziwieniem

-O mój Boże zwróciłeś uwagę na coś spoza twojego kraju?- zapytał Anglia nie kryjąc zdumienia -Ale… masz rację teraz sobie przypomniałem...-

-Myślisz, że Feliks został zmieniony w syrenę?- zamyślił się Ameryka -Może powinniśmy poszukać przy wodzie? Hej Toris są tu jakieś zbiorniki wodne?-

-Są…- powiedział Litwa powoli -Rzeki… Wisła i Bzura… są bagna… kilka mniejszych cieków wodnych-

-Teoretycznie to wpasowuje się w ten schemat co w przypadku Torisa… pytanie jak chcesz przeszukać rzekę- powiedział Arthur

-Hej myślicie, że jeśli został syreną to urosły mu piersi?- zapytał nagle zafascynowany tym tematem Alfred -Ta w herbie Warszawy ma i to całkiem niezłe!- na to stwierdzenie i Anglia i Litwa poczerwienieli gwałtownie na twarzach starając to sobie wyobrazić

-Ekhem…- odchrząknął Arthur -To jak Litwo… kojarzysz jakąś legendę o Warszawie?- zapytał chcąc porzucić ten skądinąd dziwny temat

-Nie mogę sobie przypomnieć- mruknął Toris potrząsając głową żeby pozbyć się obrazów podsuwanych mu przez wyobraźnie -Nie pamiętam czy w ogóle coś mi opowiadał…-

-Mówiłeś, że opowiadaliście sobie legendy o swoich stolicach. Zapomniałeś?- zapytał zdziwiony Arthur, Litwa miał raczej dobrą pamięć

-No wiem… ale wtedy jego stolica była w Krakowie… nie pamiętam, żebym słyszał o warszawskiej syrenie… ale za to pamiętam, że Feliks opowiadał mi o…- Toris zbladł nagle kiedy przypomniał sobie treść legendy

-Co jest? Toris coś nie tak?- zapytał zaniepokojony Anglia, tym razem wstrząs odczuł nie tylko Ameryka, cała trójka ledwo utrzymała się na nogach, a w pobliżu rozległ się trzask podobny do tego który wydaje z siebie łamiące się drzewo

-Och tym razem na pewno to poczuliście!- krzyknął Alfred przytrzymując się Arthura, który przytrzymał się drzewa o które się opierał

-Tak ale co to do cholery było?!- zapytał Arthur, Toris przełknął głośno ślinę kiedy zza ich pleców, owionął ich strumień gorącego powietrza, w którym dawało się wyczuć zapach dymu

-Feliks nie opowiadał mi o warszawskiej syrenie…- powtórzył Litwa bojąc się chociażby drgnąć -Ale za to mówił mi o smoku który kiedyś mieszkał pod wzgórzem zamkowym w Krakowie…-

- _Oh shit…-_ powiedzieli równocześnie Arthur i Alfred

-Kurwa…- zawtórował im Toris, wyjątkowo po polsku

Powoli cała trójka odwróciła się za siebie, Anglia i Ameryka zatkali sobie nawzajem dłońmi usta, Litwa zacisnął zęby starając się nie wydać z siebie nawet pisku.

Po tym co działo się ostatnio, żaden z nich nie miał wątpliwości, że bestia z którą znaleźli się oko w oko to Feliks. Smok miał oczy tego samego koloru co Polska, łuski w tym samym odcieniu co jego włosy, z zielonymi akcentami gdzieniegdzie… nawet powieki miał przymrużone w identyczny sposób w jaki zazwyczaj robił to Feliks. Poza tym, że był gadem, wielkości sporej stodoły, z rogami na głowie, grzbietem najeżonym szpikulcami i wielkimi szponami, to był wypisz wymaluj Feliks.

-Ani… drgnijcie- wymamrotał Anglia -Może jest jak kot… może nas nie zauważy jeśli się nie poruszymy…-

-A co z węchem?- szepnął Ameryka -Myślicie, że smoki mają dobry węch?- jakby w odpowiedzi na to pytanie, smok rozszerzył nozdrza wciągając do płuc powietrze, a spomiędzy jego szczęk wysunął się wielki rozwidlony język i zatrzepotał tuż przed twarzą stojącego najbliżej Torisa, który wyglądał jakby miał zaraz zemdleć.

Gad obniżył głowę, żeby móc lepiej przyjrzeć się trzem malutkim istotkom które się przed nim znajdowały, które były bardzo głośno i z których jedna pachniała bardzo interesująco.

-Wiecie… myślę, że on ma bardzo dobry wzrok… i węch…- powiedział Litwa cofając się o krok

-I słuch pewnie też…- stwierdził Anglia, smok odwrócił łeb w jego stronę potwierdzając jego słowa co do joty

-To… co robimy? Uciekamy?- zapytał Ameryka

-Może się znudzi i sobie pójdzie…- mruknął Arthur, skrzywił się kiedy, Feliks wypuścił kolejną falę gorącego powietrza, na końcu jego nozdrzy pojawiły się dym i płomienie, nie było już potrzeby pytać o to czy potrafił ziać ogniem.

-Oglądałem zdjęcia z Krakowa… ten smok stojący przed zamkiem wcale nie wyglądał jak ten tutaj- powiedział Anglia

-Wiesz… co innego atrakcja turystyczna, a co innego żywy smok…- stwierdził Toris -Podejrzewam, że artysta który wykonał tą rzeźbę, nie miał modela w postaci prawdziwego potwora…-

-Chyba wolałbym takiego co wygląda jak tamta rzeźba… tamten nie ma skrzydeł… i nie jest taki wielki…- powiedział Arthur

-I myślę, że tamtej rzeźby o której mówicie nie trzeba karmić- dodał Alfred -Uch… myślicie, że jest głodny? Może jak oddam mu moje zapasy z Maka to zostawi nas w spokoju…-

Niemal w tym samym momencie, smok wydał z siebie głośny pomruk i uniósł głowę wyrzucając z nozdrzy kolejną porcję dymu, smagnął ogonem w najbliższe drzewo, odzierając je z kory.

-Jak myślicie co on chce teraz zrobić?- zapytał Toris

-Nie wiem… i nie chcę tego sprawdzać… wiecie co to oznacza?- zapytał Alfred

-Co?- zapytał Arthur

-W nogi!- wrzasnął Ameryka rzucając się do ucieczki, przez chwilę wszyscy włącznie ze smokiem wpatrywali się z zaskoczeniem w biegnącego Alfreda, dopiero kiedy do Litwy i Anglii dotarło, że raczej powinni zrobić to samo, sami zaczęli biec, ogłuszający ryk który rozległ się za ich plecami, nie pozostawiał wątpliwości, że Feliks nie pozostał obojętny na ich działania.

Ze smokiem depczącym im po piętach, ucieczka nie była zbyt prosta, tym bardziej, że gad miał tą nieuczciwą przewagę, że zamiast przedzierać się przez krzaki, taranował wszystko na swojej drodze.

-Myślicie… że szybko… się zmęczy?!- krzyknął Alfred przeskakując nad zwalonym pniem, który pod łapami Feliksa zmienił się stos drewna na opał

-Obawiam się… że my… zmęczymy się wcześniej- wysapał Toris oglądając się za siebie -Kryć się!- wrzasnął uskakując za najbliższe drzewo, gdy zobaczył, że smok bierze głęboki wdech. Arthur i Alfred posłuchali go w ostatniej chwili, ledwie Ameryka zszedł z linii ognia, w miejscu w którym przed chwilą stali pojawił się słup płomieni, długi na ładnych paręnaście metrów.

-Ma chłopak parę w płucach- stwierdził Arthur ocierając pot z czoła

-Ja odnoszę wrażenie, że to nie koniec jego możliwości- powiedział Litwa, wychylając się lekko za drzewa, zaklął cicho kiedy w jego stronę poleciała kolejna kolumna ognia -Mam nadzieję, że nie spali całej puszczy- mruknął kryjąc się z powrotem za drzewem -Podejrzewam, że miałby do siebie żal po powrocie do ludzkiej postaci-

-O ile uda nam się go przywrócić do ludzkiej postaci- powiedział Anglia -Jeśli jest taki sam jak wszystkie smoki z opowieści, to smocza odporność na magię zdecydowanie będzie problemem-

-A nie zadziała jak strzelisz mu zaklęciem w paszczę, tak jak zrobiłeś to z Torisem?- zapytał Alfred

-Jeśli przy okazji nie spali mnie na popiół, to może zadziałać, ale szczerze powiedziawszy nie mam pojęcia czy jedno zaklęcie wystarczy- odparł Arthur -A ja nie mam siły rzucać zaklęć cały dzień-

-To może zrobimy tak jak w legendzie?- zaproponował Litwa, cała trójka rzuciła się do dalszej ucieczki, kiedy Feliksowi znudziło się już zianie ogniem i zaczął smagać ogonem na prawo i lewo, powalając drzewa, plus tej sytuacji był taki, że przynajmniej zapobiegło to pożarowi.

-A co się działo w legendzie?- zapytał Anglia

-Było tam coś takiego… że człowiek… wypchał owczą skórę siarką… co sprawiło, że gdy bestia ją zjadła... poczuła… naprawdę _palące_ pragnienie…- Toris z trudem jednocześnie mówił i biegł, ale nie miał raczej za specjalnego wyboru -Więc opuściła swoje leże… i zeszła do Wisły… zaczęła pić… i pić… póki od tej całej wody po prostu nie pękła…-

-Chcesz go napchać siarką?!- krzyknął przerażony Ameryka -No wiesz co… jesteś ostatnią osobą… po której bym się spodziewał… że…-

-Na litość Boską nie!- wrzasnął Litwa podskakując, żeby uniknąć ciosu ogonem -Ale pomyślałem… że może…-

-Może da się to jakoś wykorzystać- stwierdził Anglia uskakując w bok przed walącym się drzewem -W sumie… gdyby… zaczarować jakieś… jedzenie… tak żeby zadziałało… od środka… na pewno jest to lepsze wyjście… niż ciskanie zaklęć na oślep licząc… że któreś zadziała…-

-Tylko skąd… weźmiemy owcę…- wydyszał Alfred

-Może… to nie musi… być owca… może coś… innego…- zasugerował Toris

-Może ten stos żarcia… z McDonalda… który masz ze sobą?- wysapał Arthur

-Ale… to jest moje jedzenie! Nie możemy… zostać przy owcy?!- krzyknął Ameryka

-Ujmę to tak… wolisz dać to zjeść Feliksowi… czy żeby pożarł cię razem z twoim cennym żarciem?!- warknął Anglia -Myślisz… że mamy czas na szukanie… owcy?!-

-Cóż… jeśli tak stawiasz sprawę…- stwierdził Alfred

-Chłopaki… mamy inny… problem…- oznajmił Litwa

-Jaki?!- zapytali jednocześnie Alfred i Arthur, w odpowiedzi Toris tylko wskazał przed nich, gdzie dalszą drogę ucieczki zagrodziło im spore skaliste wzniesienie, którego ramiona tworzyły coś w rodzaju zagrody.

-Chyba nie będzie potrzeby… szukania… bo zaraz sami będziemy robić za posiłek- stwierdził Anglia kiedy zatrzymali się pod samą skalną ścianą.

Cała trójka odwróciła się za siebie i przylgnęła plecami do skał, powoli żegnając się z życiem. Na ten niewielki skrawek wolnej przestrzeni, spomiędzy drzew powoli wypełzł ścigający ich smok, szedł w ich stronę na ugiętych łapach, jak kot szykujący się do skoku na swoją ofiarę, intensywnie badając powietrze językiem.

-Spłoniemy, zostaniemy poszatkowani tymi szponami, stłuczeni ogonem na miazgę, czy po prostu pożarci?- zaczął się zastanawiać Alfred

-Chyba pożarci… cała reszta opcji chyba zostałaby już wykonana nie?- stwierdził Arthur

-Albo po prostu zastanawia się którego zabić pierwszego- powiedział Toris

-Niech najpierw zabije Alfreda, za te wszystkie durne pomysły- zasugerował Anglia

-No dzięki Artie- Ameryka przewalił oczyma

Umilkli kiedy gad przystanął tuż przed nimi, a póki co jeszcze ich nie zabił, zaczął intensywnie węszyć, kręcąc głową na boki, najwyraźniej szukając źródła jakiegoś zapachu który go zainteresował.

-Czego on tak szuka?- szepnął Alfred

-A bo ja wiem?! Siedź cicho- syknął Arthur, kiedy Feliks zasyczał głośno, rozkładając skrzydła do połowy, podszedł jeszcze bliżej i zaczął obwąchiwać każdego z nich po kolei… a w końcu zatrzymał się przy Torisie i trącił go lekko pyskiem.

-O co mu chodzi?- zapytał Litwa rozmasowując żebra, może z punktu widzenia smoka, uderzenie było lekkie, ale człowieka dość solidnie zabolało

-Nie wiem… chyba po prostu ładnie pachniesz… jakiej wody kolońskiej używasz? Jak masz przy sobie, to też chcę bo najwyraźniej uspokaja wielkie, ziejące ogniem gady- powiedział Ameryka

-Feliks jeśli mnie słyszysz i rozumiesz, to przestań w tej chwili to bo…- zaczął Toris, zamrugał zaskoczony kiedy, smok odsunął łeb, a zamiast tego zacisnął wokół niego przednią łapę -Eh?-

-Och… chyba wpadłeś mu w oko- powiedział Anglia, kiedy Feliks uniósł Torisa w powietrze przysiadając na tylnych łapach, sam Toris wydał z siebie w tym momencie bardzo niemęski pisk przerażenia.

-Ej a w bajkach to nie było tak, że smoki porywały dziewice i zamykały je w wieży, a potem przyjeżdżał rycerz na białym rumaku, zabijał bestię, uwalniał pannę i wszyscy żyli długo i szczęśliwie?- zapytał Alfred

-Myślisz, że to taki przypadek?- zapytał Arthur, ten temat wydał mu się niezwykle ciekawy i warty omówienia

-ALE JA NIE JESTEM DZIEWICĄ!- wrzasnął Litwa

-Wiemy- stwierdzili jednocześnie Anglia i Ameryka -Feliks chyba o to zadbał nie?- dorzucił Alfred

-NIE O TO MI… AAAAA!- krzyknął Toris, smok uniósł się na tylnych łapach i zaczął odchodzić w przeciwnym kierunku

-Patrz on umie chodzić na dwóch łapach!- krzyknął z entuzjazmem Ameryka

-O nie… o nienienienienienie- wymamrotał Litwa, kiedy w połowie drogi do lasu, smok rozłożył skrzydła -Błagam nie, Feliks odstaw mnie na ziemię? Proszę?-

-Och chyba ma zamiar odlecieć- stwierdził Arthur

-Żeby poszukać jakiejś wieży?- zapytał Alfred

-Może…- mruknął zamyślony Anglia -Odnoszę wrażenie, że powinniśmy się teraz martwić czymś innym…-

Obaj z Anglią zrobili przerażone miny kiedy podmuch powietrza uświadomił im, że Feliks właśnie wzbija się w powietrze… i wciąż ma ze sobą Torisa.

-Hmmm… a w innych wersjach bajek to nie było tak, że smoki żywiły się dziewicami?- zapytał nagle Ameryka

-O jasna cholera…- szepnął Anglia

-TORIS!- wrzasnęli obaj jednocześnie rzucając się w pogoń za odlatującym smokiem

-POMOOOOOCYYYYYY!-

* * *

 **Tak jakby kogoś to interesowało... chyba w końcu udało mi się rozkminić zrobienie ankiety i sprawienie, że jest widoczna w profilu.**

 **A z innej beczki... można wpaść w uzależnienie od pisania?**


	6. Chapter 5

**Och yay! W końcu ktoś skomentował to opowiadanie i nawet je docenił! Z góry dziękuję bardzo :3**

 **I przepraszam za traumę związaną z wyobrażaniem sobie jak wyglądałby Feliks jako syrena XD**

* * *

-To jest… niesprawiedliwe!- zawył Alfred goniąc ostatkiem sił -Czemu… on sobie… może… latać?!-

-Niech zgadnę… bo ma skrzydła?!- wydyszał Arthur

Obaj biegli ile sił w nogach, starając się nadążyć za lecącym Feliksem, który na ich szczęście leniwie szybował ponad wierzchołkami drzew, a nie machał skrzydłami ile sił.

-W życiu… się tyle… nie nabiegałem…- wysapał Ameryka, zaklął głośno potykając się o wystający korzeń -W tak krótkim… czasie…-

-Przynajmniej… zrzucisz parę kilo- stwierdził Anglia, czując jak jego własne nogi powoli odmawiają posłuszeństwa, krótka drzemka w samolocie, to było o wiele za mało jak na taki wysiłek.

-Będę musiał… uzupełnić energię… całe szczęście mam swoje zapasy…- mruknął Alfred

-Których zamierzamy użyć... żeby odsmoczyć... Feliksa... pamiętasz?- zapytał Arthur -Biegnij nie gadaj… nie możemy go zgubić…!-

-Ta wyprawa nie jest… taka fajna jak początkowo zakładałem… za dużo biegania… chcą zjeść moje zapasy…- uskarżał się Ameryka

-Ty zżarłeś jego zapasy, myślę, że… to uczciwa zamiana- odparł Anglia

-Mam złe… wieści- oświadczył Alfred zatrzymując się nagle, żeby zaczerpnąć oddechu

-Jakie? I czemu się zatrzymałeś? Musimy gonić Feliksa…- Arthur zatrzymał się tuż za Alfredem prawie na niego wpadając

-To są właśnie te złe wieści… gdzieś go… wcięło- stwierdził Ameryka machnąwszy ręką w kierunku nieba

-O nie… to jak teraz… znajdziemy jego… i Torisa?!- jęknął Anglia, oparł ręce na kolanach sapiąc jak miech kowalski

-Myślisz, że… ciężko będzie znaleźć… wielką, złotą, ziejącą ogniem jaszczurkę?- zapytał Alfred przysiadając na zwalonym pniu

-Tak, tak właśnie myślę- stwierdził Arthur również siadając -Wiesz póki nie urządzi pokazu fajerwerków, to raczej ciężko go będzie zauważyć między drzewami. Nie wiem czy zwracałeś uwagę, ale zanim zaczął nas gonić, to całkiem nieźle się maskował, w cieniu jego łuski tak nie błyszczą i są bardziej brązowe niż złote-

-W sumie…- mruknął Ameryka zastanawiając się nad tym -Jak się nad tym zastanowić, to dopóki się nie poruszył, to go nie widzieliśmy-

-Śmiem stwierdzić, że go obudziliśmy, dlatego nie zaatakował nas od razu- powiedział Anglia

-Czyli znowu mieliśmy tyle ''szczęścia'' i trafiliśmy prosto na potwora?- zapytał z niedowierzaniem Alfred

-Wiesz, jak dla mnie na to wygląda, były dwa wstrząsy, a potem po prostu pojawił się tuż za nami co nie?- zaczął wyjaśniać Arthur

-I jeszcze chyba jakieś drzewo się zwaliło… albo to Feliks je złamał- dorzucił Ameryka

-No właśnie, więc chyba faktycznie mieliśmy ''szczęście'' i zatrzymaliśmy się akurat obok miejsca, gdzie drzemał smok- stwierdził Anglia

-Chyba nawet wiem gdzie spał- stwierdził Alfred -Tam była taka dość spora skała nie? Ten drugi wstrząs był taki silny… chyba stamtąd zeskoczył i przy okazji złamał jakieś drzewo-

-Smoki w baśniach zakładają legowiska o ile się nie mylę, może to Feliksa jest tu gdzieś niedaleko?- Arthur zaczął zastanawiać się na głos -To by wyjaśniało dlaczego nie leciał zbyt szybko i tak nagle gdzieś zniknął, pewnie wylądował-

-To możli… huh?- zdumiony Ameryka wyciągnął z kieszeni telefon -Wow… Litwa dzwoni-

-Och przynajmniej wiemy, że póki co jeszcze żyje, odbieraj szybko!- ponaglił go Anglia -I daj na głośnomówiący-

-Halo?- mruknął Alfred odbierając połączenie

-Chłopaki gdzie jesteście?!- ton wypowiedzi Torisa jasno wskazywał, że nie znajdował się w przyjemnej sytuacji

-W lesie, biegliśmy za wami, ale straciliśmy was z oczu- powiedział Alfred -Właściwie skąd masz mój numer?-

-I gdzie ty jesteś… wy jesteście?- zapytał Arthur

-Przepisałem sobie jak uruchomiłem swój telefon… gdzie? W sumie to nie wiem…- mruknął Litwa -Na jakimś wzniesieniu tak myślę, bo jesteśmy ponad drzewami-

-Czyli wylądowaliście?- Ameryka uniósł brwi rozglądając się wokół

-Tak… z pewnymi trudnościami, Feliks chyba jeszcze nie jest przyzwyczajony do swoich obecnych możliwości… albo do lądowania trzymając coś w jednej łapie- stwierdził Toris

-A co się stało?- spytał Anglia

-Przywalił w skałę, chyba dość solidnie otarł sobie bok- mruknął Litwa wychylając się ostrożnie zza mniejszego głazu za którym się chował, smok kręcił się na boki starając się sięgnąć głową obitego boku

-Przytrzymaj to- stwierdził Alfred podając swój telefon Anglii

-A co chcesz zrobić?- zapytał Arthur z niepokojem

-Wleźć na to drzewo i zobaczyć czy nie widać stąd tego wzniesienia- powiedział Ameryka, ściągając również swój plecak z zapasami i chwytając za najbliższą gałąź

-Tylko nie zleć i się nie połam- powiedział Anglia -A tak w ogóle jak tam u ciebie? Wszystko w porządku?- zwrócił się ponownie do telefonu

-Ze mną tak, jak na razie Feliks nie zwraca na mnie zbytniej uwagi… ale nie dam rady stąd zejść, nie przechodząc obok niego, albo bez ryzyka, że połamię sobie kark- odparł Toris

-Cóż… obie te opcje raczej marnie brzmią, wątpię, żeby Feliks dał ci tak po prostu odejść, po tym jak dopiero co cię przytargał do… hmm… swojego legowiska? Czy to wzniesienie wyglądałoby ci na smocze legowisko?- zapytał Arthur

-Raczej nie, nie ma nawet gdzie się schować przed niepogodą- uznał Litwa rozglądając się wokół -Zresztą… smoki chyba preferują jaskinie nie?-

-To chyba zależy od gatunku- stwierdził Anglia

-Mam wrażenie, że to tylko przystanek- szepnął Toris ze strachem, Feliks w końcu przełożył łeb pod swoją przednią łapą i zaczął wylizywać zraniony bok, akurat ten widok napełnił bruneta współczuciem, uderzenie musiało solidnie zaboleć smoka, on sam ze zderzenia wyszedł bez szwanku -Chyba wylądował tutaj tylko po to żeby odpocząć-

-Myślisz, że planuje polecieć gdzieś dalej?- ta perspektywa zdecydowanie nie przypadała Arthurowi do gustu

-Tak myślę… mam nadzieję, że nie planuje lecieć stąd do Krakowa… albo jeszcze lepiej gdzieś dalej- mruknął Litwa -Podróż w smoczych szponach jest daleka od wymarzonych warunków, a coś mi mówi, że Polskie Siły Powietrzne mogłyby się zainteresować smokiem przelatującym nad krajem i to wcale nie w pozytywnym sensie-

-Och! Artie! Chyba ich widzę!- krzyknął Alfred z czubka drzewa -A w każdym razie widzę wzniesienie gdzie coś się błyszczy na złoto, nie masz może lornetki?!-

-Nie, nie noszę ze sobą!- odkrzyknął Arthur patrząc w górę -Daleko to?!-

-Na szczęście nie!- oznajmił Ameryka

-Uch… chyba was usłyszał…- szepnął Toris

-Z takiej odległości?!- Anglia był pod wrażeniem… wystraszony, ale pod wrażeniem

-Przez telefon…- westchnął Litwa -Chociaż w sumie Ameryka drze się na tyle głośno, że nawet ja usłyszałem-

-Och… no tak… to ma sens… przepraszam…- mruknął Arthur

-Ee… muszę kończyć… mam nadzieję, że przyjdziecie tu jakoś szybko… yyy… cześć Feliks?- powiedział drżącym głosem Litwa nim zakończył połączenie

-Alfred złaź z drzewa musimy się śpieszyć!- krzyknął Anglia, Ameryka zbyt dosłownie potraktował jego polecenie, rozległ się głośny trzask, równie głośne przekleństwa, a po chwili na ziemi leżała spora gałąź i Alfred.

-Już... jestem… możemy… iść…- wymamrotał Alfred zbierając się z ziemi

* * *

-I jak widzisz tam coś?- zapytał cicho Arthur

Wędrówka w stronę wskazywanego przez Amerykę wzgórza zajęła im dobre pół godziny, Anglia modlił się tylko, żeby się nie okazało, że Polska przez ten czas zgłodniał na tyle, by potraktować Litwę jako przekąskę.

-Nie… ale za to słyszę coś co brzmi jakby ktoś pompował wielki balon- szepnął Alfred wychylając się nad krawędź skalistej półki -Kamienie dużo zasłaniają-

-Idziemy- stwierdził Anglia wspinając się na półkę i zaczynając się skradać, na wszelki wypadek wyciągnął różdżkę, wątpił, żeby miała się przydać w starciu ze smokiem, ale czuł się bezpieczniejszy.

Skradali się wraz z Alfredem w stronę sterty głazów na szczycie wzgórza, starając się być jak najciszej, chociaż oboje zdawali sobie sprawę z tego, że Feliks jeśli tu był, wykryłby ich bez większych problemów.

-Jesteś pewny, że to to wzgórze?- szepnął Anglia

-Tak, nie ma zbyt wielu wzgórz w okolicy- odparł Ameryka -Nie jestem pewny czy to tu się zatrzymali, ale to to wzgórze na którym coś błyszczało… o tak to na pewno to wzgórze- dodał kiedy zza najbliższej skały wystrzelił słup płomieni

Arthur przełknął ślinę, ale ostrożnie wyjrzał za głaz od drugiej strony

-Tak… to to wzgórze- mruknął widząc ogromne złote cielsko wyłożone pomiędzy kamieniami -I chyba mamy farta, wygląda na to, że śpi… martwi mnie to, że nigdzie nie widzę Torisa…-

-Myślisz, że już go zjadł? Może potraktował go jak żarcie na wynos i przyleciał tutaj żeby go zjeść?- zapytał Alfred

-Musimy podejść bliżej… tylko od tej strony, nie chcę skończyć jako pieczeń- powiedział cicho Anglia

Ostrożnie zaczęli okrążać śpiącego smoka, starając się wypatrzeć jakichś śladów Litwy… kiedy go w końcu znaleźli, zaniemówili… a przynajmniej Arthur zaniemówił, Alfred dokładał wszelkich starań żeby nie wybuchnąć śmiechem.

-C-chyba niepotrzebnie… niepotrzebnie się martwiliśmy- wykrztusił Ameryka

-Przestańcie się tak gapić i pomóżcie mi się stąd wydostać!- syknął Toris -Tu jest piekielnie gorąco! Chyba zaraz zemdleję…-

-Eee… yyy… oczywiście, ale najpierw musimy wykombinować jak- stwierdził Anglia -To dość… niecodzienna sytuacja-

Feliks spał najlepsze, zwinięty w schludny kłębek, wydychając przez sen niewielkie strumienie płomieni, to co było raczej dziwnym widokiem, to fakt, że owinął końcówkę ogona wokół Litwy i wtulił go w swój policzek, co z perspektywy Alfreda i Arthura wyglądało raczej komicznie.

-Ziom… ja to muszę uwiecznić!- powiedział Alfred krztusząc się ze śmiechu, wyciągnął swój telefon i włączył funkcję aparatu -Toris uśmiech do kamery! Właśnie zostałeś pierwszą smoczą przytulanką na świecie!-

-Ha ha ha… bardzo śmieszne- burknął Litwa, zaczynając żałować, że Feliks jednak nie zżarł Alfreda w charakterze przekąski

-Tylko nie wrzucaj tego na Facebooka- stwierdził Arthur, zastanawiając się jak rozwiązać ten problem -Ciężko by to było wytłumaczyć-

-Zamierzacie mnie stąd wyciągnąć zanim on się obudzi czy będziecie stać i się nabijać?- warknął Toris -Chociaż w sumie czemu nie, gdziekolwiek potem Feliks odleci, prawdopodobnie zabierając mnie ze sobą, mam nadzieję, że będą to ciepłe kraje-

-Spokojnie Toris nikt się z ciebie nie nabija… no może poza tym pajacem- westchnął Anglia wskazując na Amerykę z zapałem cykającego fotki z różnych ujęć -Co tu się stało zanim tu dotarliśmy?-

-Nic… Feliks po prostu wylizał swoją ranę i poszedł spać, łapiąc mnie przy okazji ogonem…- powiedział Litwa z westchnieniem -Błagam zróbcie coś bo zaraz wyzionę ducha z gorąca… jego skóra jest niesamowicie ciepła, a pogoda i to, że co wydech zionie ogniem nie pomaga-

-Problem w tym, jak to zrobić, żeby go przy okazji nie obudzić- odparł Arthur skrobiąc się po karku -Wątpię żeby miał być tym faktem zachwycony-

-To fakt… on nie znosi jak się go budzi niepotrzebnie, co nie przeszkadza mu robić tego innym- stwierdził Toris

-Hmm… wiesz co myślę? Że to idealna okazja, żeby ruszyć z naszym planem, mamy pewność, że przez jakiś czas Feliks nigdzie się nie ruszy, więc będę miał czas zakląć jedzenie, ty będziesz musiał się tylko postarać, żeby zwrócił na nie uwagę jak już się obudzi- powiedział Anglia -Alfred skończ się wydurniać i dawaj plecak!-

-Naprawdę muszę?- jęknął Ameryka, widząc miny Anglii i Litwy westchnął ciężko i oddał Arthurowi swoje zapasy

-Pilnuj żeby się za wcześnie nie obudził- powiedział Arthur do Torisa wypakowując wszystkie burgery z opakowań i układając je w stos na płaskim kamieniu w pobliżu pyska smoka

-Jak? Mam mu śpiewać kołysanki?- mruknął Toris obserwując czy powieki Feliksa przypadkiem nie zaczynają się unosić

-Jeśli uznasz, że to pomoże- stwierdził Anglia -Rób cokolwiek co go uspokoi jeśli zacznie się budzić-

-A co ja mam robić?- zapytał znudzony Alfred -Mogę zacząć nagrywać jak Toris zacznie śpiewać smokowi kołysanki?-

-Lepiej bądź w pogotowiu jakby się jednak obudził- mruknął Arthur -W razie czego będziesz musiał wyciągnąć Torisa z tego bałaganu i prawdopodobnie mnie też… a teraz siedź cicho i mi nie przeszkadzaj-

Anglia zaczął szeptać pod nosem zaklęcia, mając nadzieję, że Feliks będzie grzecznie spał przez cały czas, a potem po prostu zje przygotowane dla niego jedzenie… i że to jedzenie zadziała tak jak zakładali.

-Ja w sumie nie wiem dlaczego śpi tak spokojnie… gdyby mnie ktoś podsunął tyle jedzenia z Maka pod nos już dawno bym wstał… w sumie jestem głodny…- mruknął Alfred patrząc tęsknie na stos burgerów

-Musiałeś to powiedzieć?!- syknął cicho Toris widząc, jak nozdrza smoka rozszerzyły się łowiąc zapach jedzenia, a powieki zadrżały powoli się unosząc. W sumie nie mieli pojęcia kiedy Feliks ostatnio jadł, jeśli był bardzo głodny…

-Ciii… spokojnie Feliks tu nie ma nic interesującego- powiedział Litwa drżącym głosem, wyciągnął rękę i zaczął głaskać miękką opuszkę nad okiem smoka -Śpij spokojnie-

Gad wydał z siebie głęboki pomruk zadowolenia, chyba podobała mu się taka pieszczota… ale wyglądało na to, że nadal miał zamiar sprawdzić co tak pachnie, Toris przełknął cicho ślinę i czując, że nie ma nic do stracenia zaczął śpiewać ulubioną kołysankę Feliksa.

-Nie mogę uwierzyć, że to faktycznie działa- szepnął Ameryka, kiedy powieki smoka znów zaczęły opadać, Litwa upomniał go spojrzeniem żeby się przymknął.

Żadne z państw nie mogło uwierzyć, ale tylko Alfred mógł się swobodnie wypowiadać.

-W sumie pomimo tego, że wcześniej próbował nas usmażyć to całkiem słodkie z niego stworzenie- stwierdził Alfred patrząc na Feliksa, który pod wpływem starań ze strony Torisa wciąż drzemał, pomrukując tak głośno, że skały obok nich wibrowały.

-Chyba… chyba gotowe- wysapał Arthur ocierając pot z czoła -Chodź Alfred… schowajmy się gdzieś niedaleko i zobaczmy co nam to da…- Ameryka kiwnął głową i wziął Anglię pod ramię, żeby pomóc mu ewakuować się na bezpieczną odległość. Na znak, że może przestać, Litwa przestał śpiewać, cofnął rękę i zaczął się w duchu modlić żeby to zadziałało.

Smok uniósł powoli łeb łowiąc nozdrzami całkiem apetyczny zapach, przetoczył spojrzeniem po szczycie wzgórza żeby znaleźć jego źródło, mruknął zaskoczony kiedy zobaczył stertę burgerów na kamieniu obok.

-P-patrz Feliks!- wyjąkał Toris -Jedzenie! N-nie j-jesteś przypadkiem g-głodny?- zastanawiało go tylko na ile, taka mała kupka jedzenia, może zaspokoić apetyt takiego dużego stworzenia jakim teraz był jego partner.

Feliks obrzucił burgery nieufnym spojrzeniem, wydało mu się dziwne, że jedzenie tak po prostu się pojawiło… w dodatku znów czuł tamte dwa zapachy z wcześniej… a same burgery pachniały czymś dziwnym. Był jednak zbyt głodny żeby się dłużej nad tym zastanawiać, podniósł się powoli i podpełzł bliżej jedzenia, rozluźniając uścisk ogona. Litwa miał szczerą ochotę się cofnąć, ale czuł, że musi zachęcić Feliksa do tego, żeby zjadł te burgery.

-No dalej… n-nie mogą się z-zmarnować prawda?- powiedział Toris podchodząc parę kroków, smok spojrzał na niego kątem oka, po chwili wysunął język i zagarnął nim część stosu, połykając go na raz.

Litwa drgnął kiedy Feliks odwrócił łeb w jego stronę

-C-co? Niedobre?- zapytał z niepewnym uśmiechem

-Ja mu dam niedobre…- burknął Alfred pod nosem -Jak nie dobre to sam zjem resztę!-

-Zamknij się!- syknął Arthur, kiedy zaalarmowany hałasem smok uniósł łeb

-Hej!- powiedział Toris poklepując Feliksa po łapie żeby zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę -Wciąż jeszcze zostało! N-na zdrowie!-

Jednak Feliks miał własne zdanie na ten temat, trącił pyskiem Torisa przysuwając go bliżej jedzenia

-Chcesz żebym też trochę zjadł?- zapytał Litwa patrząc to na smoka to na burgery -Eee… ja… to miło z twojej strony Feliks, ale naprawdę nie jestem głodny…- był teraz zbyt przerażony żeby cokolwiek przełknąć, więc to nie było kłamstwo… zresztą jakoś nie miał ochoty na zimne, magiczne burgery.

-Oooo jakie to słodkie, troszczy się o swoją przytulankę- stwierdził Ameryka z czułością, Anglia musiał mu zatkać usta dłonią, żeby się przymknął i nie zdradził ich pozycji.

-Yyy… grzeczny smok… dobry chłopiec- wymamrotał Toris poklepując Feliksa po policzku, kiedy ten pozbył się już wszystkich burgerów -Może jak już zjadłeś to chcesz się jeszcze zdrzemnąć?-

Feliks potrząsnął łbem czując się dziwnie, Litwa odskoczył na bok unikając zmiażdżenia kiedy smok zachwiał się, ledwie utrzymując w pozycji stojącej.

-Tak! To działa!- wrzasnął Alfred wyskakując zza głazu za którym chował się wraz z Arthurem

-Alfred!- syknął Anglia na wpół przerażony i wściekły

Smok w jednym momencie ryknął ogłuszająco rozkładając skrzydła, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że w miejsce jego wypoczynku wdarli się intruzi.

-Feliks tylko spokojnie- próbował uspokoić go Toris, chwilę później musiał schować się za najbliższą skałą żeby uniknąć spopielenia

-Alfred ty skończony idioto!- krzyknął Arthur chowając się następnym głazem, bo ten za którym stał wcześniej rozsypał się na grad kamiennych odłamków, kiedy z hukiem uderzył w niego ogon gada

-Myślałem, że już po wszystkim!- bronił się Ameryka cudem unikając dekapitacji ostrymi pazurami

-Nie mogłeś zaczekać, aż będziemy mieć sto procent pewności?!- wrzasnął Anglia kuląc się za swoją osłoną

-Feliks proszę uspokój się to są przyjaciele!- Litwa dalej próbował uspokoić szalejącego smoka, jak do tej pory miał z nim całkiem niezły kontakt… w odpowiedzi Feliks zasyczał na niego szczerząc kły, chyba poczuł się zdradzony, bo spoglądał na Torisa nieufnie.

Zaskoczony i rozsierdzony smok jakby zupełnie zapomniał, że przed chwilą nie czuł się zbyt dobrze, miotnął kilkoma słupami ognia, porozwalał parę głazów, po czym ruszył ku krawędzi wzgórza, szykując skrzydła.

-O Jezu… jeśli on teraz wystartuje… jeśli zacznie się przemieniać w powietrzu…- powiedział Anglia blednąc jak ściana

-O Boże nie… FELIKS WRACAJ! NIE MOŻESZ TERAZ LECIEĆ!- krzyknął Toris wyskakując ze swojej kryjówki i nie zważając na głupotę swojego pomysłu, ruszył biegiem w stronę smoka.

-Alfred jeśli on teraz poleci, zmieni się w trakcie lotu, spadnie i się roztrzaska, to ty będziesz tłumaczył polskiemu rządowi co stało się z personifikacją ich kraju!- warknął Arthur -Nie mówiąc już o tym, że będziesz miał go na sumieniu!-

-Ja… nie chciałem…- powiedział Alfred słabym głosem

-FELIKS NIE!- wrzasnął Litwa kiedy smok skoczył w powietrze rozkładając skrzydła, zrobił jedyną rzecz która mu przyszła do głowy… nie najmądrzejszą, ale jedyną.

Skoczył za nim, łapiąc się jednego ze szpikulców na jego grzbiecie.

-Świetnie! Teraz będziesz miał na sumieniu dwa państwa!- krzyknął Anglia biegnąc w stronę zbocza

Ameryka chyba jeszcze nigdy w życiu aż tak bardzo nie żałował swojego nieprzemyślanego zachowania.

* * *

W powietrzu Toris miał bardzo podobne przemyślenia, nie miał pojęcia co go podkusiło do tego skoku, ale miał teraz za to bardzo dobry powód, żeby nie wracać na ziemię. Ten lot w niczym nie przypominał spokojnego szybowania z wcześniej, teraz skrzydła Feliksa intensywnie pracowały nadając mu prędkości i wysokości. Litwa z całych sił zaciskał palce na szpikulcach na grzbiecie Polski, powoli pełznąć po nich jak po drabinie w kierunku łba, może jeszcze miał szansę przemówić mu do rozumu i skłonić do lądowania.

-FELIKS! BŁAGAM CIĘ LĄDUJ!- krzyknął rozpaczliwie kiedy był już w okolicach szyi -SZYBKO ZANIM BĘDZIE…- serce w piersi Torisa zamarło kiedy smok raptownie wyhamował w powietrzu o mało go nie zrzucając, wydał z siebie bolesny ryk miotając głową na boki.

-Za późno…- wyszeptał Litwa kiedy powoli zaczęli opadać w dół, z przerażeniem obserwował jak ziemia przybliża się coraz bardziej i coraz szybciej, a ciało Feliksa zaczęło się zmieniać, magiczne burgery zaczęły działać… w najgorszym możliwym momencie. Jego krzyk mieszał się z piskliwym rykiem wydobywającym się z gardła smoka, przemiana musiała sprawiać mu ból… . Toris zaczął żegnać się z życiem, kiedy na ziemi dostrzegł coś co było przebłyskiem nadziei, wiło się w dole połyskując w świetle słońca.

Rzeka, co prawda z tą prędkością i spadając z tej wysokości, zderzenie z wodą wcale nie było lepsze niż uderzenie w betonowy mur, ale gdyby udało im się trochę wyhamować i wpaść do Wisły pod odpowiednim kątem… .

Mieli szansę to przeżyć… mniejszą niż wygrać w totolotka, ale jakaś była.

-FELIKS! RZEKA! CELUJ W RZEKĘ!- zawył Litwa obejmując ramionami szyję smoka, która zdążyła się już skurczyć do rozmiaru, który umożliwiał Torisowi pewny uchwyt. Polska chyba go usłyszał i być może nawet zrozumiał, bo starał się operować skrzydłami tak żeby zmienić trajektorię i tempo lotu chociaż odrobinę.

Toris zacisnął zęby i wtulił twarz w kark Feliksa, u którego przemiana nabrała naprawdę szybkiego tempa, Litwa poczuł jak włosy zastępujące miejsce łusek na głowie, teraz już pół gada, pół człowieka, łaskoczą go po twarzy.

-''Cóż… przynajmniej zginiemy razem...''- pomyślał tuż przed tym jak uderzyli w taflę wody.

* * *

 **Cóż... fun fact, podczas pisania tego rozdziałku wymyśliłam chyba trzy różne możliwe zakończenia... a może i więcej uwzględniając różne ich wariacje, a w końcu wybrałam sobie chyba to najbardziej dramatyczne!**

 **R &R i ogólnie cieszcie się rodziałkiem!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Ach dwa dni detoksu od pisania! Co za piękne uczucie!**

 **Po ostatnich komentarzach doszłam do wniosku, że muszę zmienić nick... co powiecie na SłoneczkoPolsatu?**

* * *

-Artie… co teraz zrobimy?- zapytał Alfred cichym głosem, czuł się okropnie, cała akcja na wzgórzu rozegrała się w ledwie kilka minut, a on miał wrażenie jakby minęła wieczność, podczas której poczucie winy zdążyło przyprawić go o solidny ból brzucha i wyglądało, że na tym nie poprzestanie.

-Nie wiem Alfred… naprawdę nie wiem- westchnął Arthur wciąż wpatrując się w miejsce w którym Litwa i Polska zniknęli im z oczu, miał nadzieję, że jakoś udało im się przetrwać upadek ale…

Anglia nie był pewny czy był gotowy na najgorsze, Toris i Feliks mieli naprawdę marne szanse na przeżycie tego upadku, spadali tak szybko… wedle wszelkich wyliczeń i przewidywań obaj byli już martwi. Spojrzał ukradkiem na Amerykę, chyba nigdy nie widział go tak roztrzęsionego i bladego jak teraz, gołym okiem było widać, że poczucie winny zżera go od środka.

-Powinniśmy zacząć ich szukać- powiedział Alfred po długiej chwili milczenia -Może… może im się udało… może potrzebują naszej pomocy…-

-Alfred…- powiedział cicho Arthur kładąc mu rękę na ramieniu

-Ja nie chciałem- szepnął Ameryka drżąc na całym ciele -Nie miałem pojęcia, że to się tak skończy…-

-Alfred- powtórzył Anglia tym razem nieco bardziej stanowczo

-Oni nie mogli… na pewno żyją, nie mogli tak po prostu…- wymamrotał Alfred

-Weź się w garść Alfred!- krzyknął Arthur potrząsając Alfredem

-Ale…!- pisnął Ameryka cienkim głosem, wyglądał jakby się miał zaraz rozpłakać, Anglia doskonale go rozumiał, sam czuł się podobnie

-Rozumiem co czujesz Alfred, ale nie możemy tak po prostu lecieć na oślep w kierunku miejsca w którym… wylądowali- powiedział Arthur -Pominę już fakt, że nie wiem jak ty, ale ja nie mam siły na zrobienie kolejnych kilometrów biegiem-

-Więc co zrobimy Artie?- szepnął Ameryka załamanym głosem -Nie możemy tak po prostu…-

-Najpierw musimy odpocząć- westchnął cicho Anglia -Nie mam pojęcia co dalej, ale najpierw musimy odpocząć, jesteśmy na nogach prawie dwie doby, nie licząc tej krótkiej drzemki w samolocie, w takim stanie zdziałamy więcej złego niż dobrego-

Alfred przygryzł wargi patrząc na Arthura niepewnie, nie podobała mu się myśl, żeby nie zaczynać poszukiwań od razu, ale on też był zupełnie wyczerpany.

-Wróćmy do samochodu, odpocznijmy chwilę… jak nabierzemy sił, pójdziemy ich poszukać- powiedział Arthur

O ile było czego szukać.

* * *

Moment uderzenia był równie przyjemny co zderzenie z rozpędzoną ciężarówką.

Potem wcale nie było lepiej.

Ostatni widok, jaki Toris zapamiętał to rozszerzone ze strachu oczy Feliksa, który w tamtym momencie był już bardziej człowiekiem niż smokiem, co akurat w tym przypadku nie było dobre, mimo wszystko ciało smoka było bardziej wytrzymałe.

Kiedy Litwie wróciła jasność myślenia, był otoczony przez wodę, a wokół robiło się coraz ciemniej, szedł na dno… . Z przerażeniem uświadomił sobie, że nie trzymał już Feliksa, kiedy zetknęli się z wodą, siła uderzenia oddzieliła ich od siebie. Okręcił się wokół starając się przebić wzrokiem przez panującą wokół ciemność, jego uwagę zwrócił złoty błysk gdzieś pod nim, rzucił się w tamtą stronę modląc się żeby Polska był cały.

Płuca paliły Torisa żywym ogniem, błagając od chociaż odrobinę tlenu, całe ciało bolało niemiłosiernie, powinien raczej płynąć w górę nie w dół, ale nie mógł tak po prostu zostawić Feliksa samemu sobie, nie wybaczyłby sobie tego… gdyby opuścił go po raz kolejny.

Polska był nieprzytomny i dość szybko opadał na dno, ten fakt nie zdziwił Litwy, jakby nie patrzeć, to on przyjął na siebie większość siły uderzenia, podejrzewał, że tylko dlatego on sam jeszcze żył i był przytomny. Toris byłby bardzo zaskoczony gdyby po takim ciosie, Feliks pozostał świadomy… miał nadzieję, że jego partner był tylko nieprzytomny.

Po chwili która brunetowi wydawała się wiecznością, chwycił za nadgarstek blondyna i pociągnął go swoją stronę, przyszła pora na wydostanie się na powierzchnie, co stanowiło nie lada wyzwanie. Litwa zaczął płynąć w górę starając się nie popadać w panikę, musiał zachować spokój, nie marnować tych resztek sił które miał.

-''No dalej! Jeszcze trochę! Już prawie jesteśmy…''- pomyślał rozpaczliwie Toris czując jak opada z sił, a pozbawiony tlenu mózg powoli zaczyna się wyłączać, było już znacznie jaśniej, niewiele brakowało do tego żeby się wynurzyli.

Udało mu się w ostatniej chwili, wziął głęboki oddech, uczucie było takie jakby wdychał płomienie, był ciekaw, czy Polska czuł się podobnie kiedy ział ogniem…

-Już prawie Feliks… wytrzymaj jeszcze trochę- wymamrotał Litwa płynąc w stronę brzegu, holując przy tym za sobą Polskę, całe szczęście prąd w tym odcinku Wisły nie był zbyt silny… ale i tak miał przed sobą spory kawałek do przepłynięcia -Błagam wytrzymaj!-

* * *

-Obiekt pierwszy i drugi przepadły- zameldowała kobieta salutując swojemu przełożonemu

-Jak to przepadły? Tak po prostu?! Oba naraz?!- wrzasnął mężczyzna uderzając pięściami w oparcia swojego fotela

-Straciliśmy sygnał- oznajmiła kobieta spokojnym tonem -Oba sygnały- poprawiła się zaglądając w swój raport

-W którym miejscu?- zapytał mężczyzna siląc się na spokój

-Polska, okolice Warszawy- stwierdziła kobieta podając raport swojemu szefowi -Po dokładniejszych ustaleniach, ostatni odczyt wskazywał na… środek rzeki Wisły-

-Ach… czyli po prostu czujniki zostały zalane?- mruknął mężczyzna zapoznając się z raportem

-Tego nie wiemy- powiedziała kobieta -Przez chwilę oba obiekty poruszały się z dużą prędkością, nim utracono połączenie z czujnikami-

-Dlaczego obiekty były razem?! Nie miały prawa znaleźć się w jednym miejscu!- warknął mężczyzna

-Tego jeszcze nie ustaliliśmy sir- oznajmiła kobieta -Wedle dotychczasowego śledztwa, w sprawę wmieszało się dwóch intruzów, prawdopodobnie to oni są odpowiedzialni za to, że obiekty się spotkały-

-Więc lepiej szybko ustalcie wszystkie szczegóły!- krzyknął mężczyzna ciskając kartkami w powietrze -Macie mi jak najszybciej znaleźć oba obiekty! I sprowadzić tutaj, mam gdzieś co mówią jajogłowi, na temat obserwacji w naturalnym środowisku… wyślij grupę interwencyjną, mają mi jak najszybciej znaleźć tą dwójkę, dość już się naczekałem-

-Tak jest proszę pana- powiedziała kobieta salutując -Już wysyłam grupę interwencyjną-

* * *

-Przez… najbliższe… dziesięć lat… nie mam zamiaru… iść na basen…- wycharczał Toris wyciągając Feliksa na piaszczysty brzeg, wciąż nie mógł wyjść z podziwu, że starczyło mu na to wszystko sił -Ani nad morze… ani nad rzekę… ani nawet nad kałużę…- wysapał padając na piasek wyczerpany.

Najchętniej po prostu przeleżałby kilka następnych godzin, odpoczywając po tym czego zdążył dzisiaj doświadczyć, ale było jeszcze kilka spraw którymi musiał się zająć, przede wszystkim musiał się upewnić, że z Feliksem wszystko w porządku.

Z jękiem podniósł się na łokciach, podpełzł bliżej nieprzytomnego blondyna i przyłożył ucho do jego piersi, starając się wyczuć bicie jego serca, odetchnął z ulgą słysząc słaby ale miarowy rytm.

Chwilę później poczuł jakby ziemia usunęła mu się spod nóg, kiedy ten rytm ustał

-O nie… błagam nie- jęknął zrywając się do pozycji siedzącej, odgarnął mokre włosy z twarzy i zabrał się za reanimację

-Błagam Feliks nie rób mi tego…- wysapał uciskając klatkę piersiową Polski -Nie teraz… nie po tym wszystkim!- odchylił delikatnie głowę Feliksa i przyłożył usta do jego ust żeby wtłoczyć do jego płuc porcję życiodajnego tlenu

-No dalej…- mruknął pod nosem -Weź mnie nie drażnij… przetrwałeś Rozbiory, dwie wojny światowe i prawie pół wieku komunizmu… nie mów mi, że poddasz się akurat teraz!…-

Sekundy po tym jak to powiedział, jego starania przyniosły efekty, cofnął się szybko kiedy Feliks otworzył oczy, zakrztusił się i zaczął wypluwać z siebie wodę, Toris pomógł mu odwrócić się na bok, żeby było mu łatwiej.

-Na litość boską… nie strasz mnie tak- powiedział Litwa odchylając się w tył i ponownie padając na piasek, odwrócił głowę żeby spojrzeć na swojego partnera, odkrywając, że Polska znów stracił przytomność… ale przynajmniej teraz oddychał, wyglądało na to, że wydobrzeje.

-''O ile nie spędziliśmy pod wodą zbyt dużo czasu''- odezwał się cichy głosik gdzieś z tyłu głowy Torisa, potrząsnął głową żeby się go pozbyć, nie… Feliks na pewno będzie miał się dobrze, na pewno się obudzi… .

Dopiero kiedy sytuacja została w miarę opanowana, w oczy rzuciło mu się, że chyba magiczne burgery nie zadziałały tak do końca, gdzieniegdzie ciało Feliksa wciąż pokrywały złote łuski, z głowy wciąż wyrastały mu rogi, chociaż nie wystawały zbyt wiele ponad jego włosy.

Ale tym co najbardziej rzucało się w oczy był ogon, długi złoty, pokryty łuskami ogon, którego końcówka drgała nieznacznie, jakby jego właścicielowi coś się śniło.

-Powinienem mu znaleźć jakieś okrycie- mruknął Toris, nie żeby widział Feliksa nago po raz pierwszy… nie żeby jemu ten widok przeszkadzał, ale mimo wszystko... -Tylko skąd je wezmę… moje ciuchy są przemoczone, więc to nie ma sensu, może powinienem zadzwonić… szlag-

Litwa sięgnął do kieszeni wyciągając z niej telefon, zaklął cicho stwierdzając ostateczny zgon urządzenia, mógł przeleżeć kilka dni na ziemi i nic mu nie było… ale w starciu z największą rzeką Polski, dzielny przyrząd poległ zupełnie.

-To by było tyle, jeśli chodzi o poinformowanie Anglii i Ameryki, że żyjemy i przydałaby się teraz zimowa kurtka Alfreda- westchnął Toris chowając komórkę z powrotem do kieszeni, w drugiej wymacał coś jeszcze -Uuups…- mruknął wyciągając kluczyki od wypożyczonego przez nich auta -Przynajmniej wiem co będę robił dalej- stwierdził przypatrując się kluczykom -Odpocznę chwilę i będę musiał się dostać wraz z Feliksem na tamten parking… jak się obudzi do tego czasu będzie prościej, ale jakoś wątpię, żeby życie miało mi cokolwiek ułatwić, więc prawdopodobnie będę musiał nieść go na plecach… w sumie nawet nie wiem ile, bo nie mam pojęcia gdzie jesteśmy-

Rozglądnął się dookoła, w czasie kiedy spadali, nie miał czasu zorientować się gdzie dokładnie wylądują, a mimo że rzeka nie płynęła zbyt szybko, to jednak przepłynęli nieco z jej prądem… końcowy wynik był taki, że nie miał pomysłu na to w którą stronę iść.

-I tutaj właśnie przydałoby się, żeby Feliks odzyskał przytomność… zna te tereny znacznie lepiej niż ja… nie mówiąc już o tym, że przecież jest u siebie, więc byłby w stanie pokazać mi kierunek, nawet gdyby nie mógł iść o własnych siłach- Litwa westchnął ciężko -A więc plan wygląda następująco, odpocząć na tyle, żeby móc wstać, przy okazji wyschnąć. Znaleźć cokolwiek co nadałoby się na okrycie dla Feliksa, zanim ten się rozchoruje… i może zanim się obudzi, nie wiem jakbym miał mu wytłumaczyć dlaczego jesteśmy nad brzegiem Wisły, od stóp do głów uwalani piachem i błotem, a on nie ma ubrań, Bóg jeden wie co by mu przyszło do głowy… do tego potrzebuję wsparcia Ameryki i Anglii. Wracając do Ameryki i Anglii, ustalić gdzie się dokładnie z Feliksem znajdujemy, najlepiej znaleźć jakąś mapę parku na najbliższym szlaku, a potem udać się na parking, bez kluczyków, tamta dwójka raczej nie odjedzie, a na pewno łatwiej tam będzie o telefon dzięki któremu dam im znać, że nie muszą organizować pogrzebu… prościzna- podsumował z sarkazmem.

Zaalarmowany głosami obcych ludzi, Toris uniósł głowę, dopiero teraz zorientował się, że na tej plaży nie byli sami, na gałęzi drzewa rosnącego tuż nad wodą dostrzegł ręcznik, chyba właśnie rozwiązał się jego problem odnośnie tymczasowego okrycia dla Feliksa.

-Propo parku… zanim przejdziemy do odpoczynku, muszę komuś ukraść ręcznik- stwierdził podnosząc się z ziemi i ruszając powoli w stronę ręcznika -Najlepiej zanim ten ktoś znajdzie nas i zadzwoni na policję- miał pewne podejrzenia, że mógłby w oczach obcych wyjść na jakiegoś zboczeńca albo porywacza, którego ofiarą padł Feliks -Swoją drogą plażowanie w takich miejscach nie jest nielegalne?- mruknął rozglądając się czy nikogo nie ma w pobliżu i szybko zabierając ręcznik, wrócił szybko do blondyna i owinął ręcznik wokół jego bioder, co ze względu na ogon było trochę utrudnione  
-Chyba lepiej będzie jak przeniosę go chociaż odrobinę w głąb lasu, nawet ręcznik nie sprawia, że wyglądamy mniej podejrzanie, tłumaczenie się policji to ostatnie na co mam ochotę… chociaż nie, jeszcze niżej na liście jest tłumaczenie się szefowi Feliksa z tego, co ja robię z jego państwem na dzikiej plaży i dlaczego owo państwo nie ma na sobie nic oprócz ręcznika… a jak dodać do tego łuski, rogi i ogon...- jakimś cudem udało mu się załadować Polskę na swoje plecy i starając się nie myśleć o tym, jak bardzo był zmęczony, ruszył w stronę linii drzew. Kiedy znaleźli się już w bezpiecznym gąszczu, mógł sobie w końcu pozwolić na odpoczynek.

-To tylko… kilka minut- mruknął Litwa układając Polskę pod jednym z drzew i siadając obok niego, powieki miał jak z ołowiu -Zdrzemnę się chwilę…- westchnął cicho odruchowo tuląc do siebie Feliksa, który wciąż nie dawał znaków jakby miał się wkrótce obudzić, zasnął niemal natychmiast, z policzkiem opartym o głowę swojego kompana.

* * *

Kiedy Toris się ocknął, słońce chyliło się ku zachodowi, zaklął cicho, nie miał zamiaru spać aż tak długo, musiał jeszcze dostać się do samochodu, przed nadejściem nocy.

-Feliks?- powiedział cicho rozglądając się dookoła, poczuł lekki przypływ paniki kiedy nie zobaczył go obok siebie -Gdzie je… ach…- odetchnął z ulgą kiedy stwierdził, że blondyn po prostu zmienił pozycję, spał teraz obejmując ramionami brzuch bruneta, z głową wtuloną w jego bok.

-Musimy się zbierać Feliks- mruknął Litwa potrząsając ramieniem Polski, jedyny efekt jaki osiągnął to niewyraźny pomruk z jego strony -Na litość boską ile można spać?- zażartował wyplątując się z objęć Feliksa i lokując go z powrotem na swoich plecach.

-W sumie ci się nie dziwie… też nabrałem ochoty na to, żeby przez najbliższy tydzień nie wychodzić z łóżka- stwierdził Toris ruszając przed siebie

-Liet…- słysząc ochrypły szept, Litwa obrócił zaskoczony głowę, żeby spojrzeć na twarz Polski -Zamknij to okno… jest w cholerę zimno…- wymamrotał Feliks przez sen, to że jego twarz nabrała nieco więcej koloru, brunet uznał za dobry znak

-Spokojnie… za niedługo zrobi się cieplej- mruknął Toris -Musimy się tylko dowiedzieć gdzie jesteśmy i dostać się do samochodu-

-Chcę kakao…- stwierdził Polska wtulając się mocniej w plecy Litwy

-Zrobię ci… jak tylko wrócimy do domu, zrobię ci takie kakao jakie lubisz, z wszystkimi bajerami które będziesz chciał… tylko proszę… obudź się w końcu… obudź się i powiedz mi, że wszystko z tobą w porządku-

* * *

-Co to są za goście?- zapytał Alfred przypatrując się ukradkiem grupie mężczyzn w czarnych mundurach, wysiadających z vana który chwilę wcześniej zaparkował niedaleko nich -Nie podobają mi się…-

-Hmm?- mruknął Arthur -O co znowu chodzi Alfred?- zapytał tłumiąc ziewnięcie

Siedzieli na jednej z ławek ustawionych przy parkingu, dopiero kiedy udało im się w końcu wydostać z puszczy i dotrzeć z powrotem do samochodu, zorientowali się, że kluczyki cały czas miał przy sobie Toris, co w grubszej mierze oznaczało, że póki co przepadły.

-O tych gości- mruknął Ameryka dyskretnie wskazując w stronę vana -Wyglądają jak jakaś armia albo coś, po co ktoś taki miałby tutaj być?-

-Może to jakaś straż parkowa- stwierdził Anglia przecierając oczy, próbował się chwilę zdrzemnąć, ale Alfred skutecznie mu to utrudniał

-Tobie to wygląda na straż parkową?- zapytał z powątpiewaniem Alfred -Mnie bardziej na jakichś najemników albo tajnych agentów… są uzbrojeni po zęby...-

-Naoglądałeś się za dużo filmów- westchnął Arthur -Po co ktoś taki miałby tutaj być?-

-Nie wiem… i to mi się właśnie nie podoba- stwierdził Ameryka obserwując jak dziwna grupa wchodzi do parku -Ci goście zupełnie tu nie pasują, wątpię żeby przyszli tutaj odpoczywać-

-Dlaczego niby ci faceci tak ci przeszkadzają?- zapytał Anglia

-Nie wiem…- powiedział powoli Alfred -Ale… mam jakieś dziwne przeczucie, że ich obecność oznacza kłopoty-

-Mmm… to jak chcesz to się nad tym zastanawiaj… ale daj mi się zdrzemnąć chociaż chwilę- westchnął Arthur kładąc się na ławce na tyle na ile pozwalała na to jej długość.

* * *

-Ufff… do najcięższych nie należysz, ale taszczenie cie taki kawał drogi, mimo wszystko jest męczące- stwierdził Toris -Ale chyba już jesteśmy blisko- mruknął widząc prześwit między drzewami

Litwa uznał, że mieli sporo szczęścia, kiedy udało mu się w końcu namierzyć najbliższy szlak i znaleźć mapę parku, okazało się, że wylądowali nawet bliżej parkingu, niż byli zanim Feliks wystartował. Litwa trzymał się tak blisko ścieżki jak mógł, żeby podążać wytyczonym szlakiem, a jednocześnie nie być z niej widocznym.

Przez całą drogę zagadywał do Polski, starając się uspokoić własne, niespokojne myśli, biorąc pod uwagę to, że Feliks co jakiś czas mówił coś przez sen, można to było uznać za swego rodzaju konwersację.

Niepokoiło go to, że Polska wciąż nie odzyskał przytomności, bał się też, że Arthur i Alfred mogli się gdzieś zgubić, albo że znaleźli jakiś transport z powrotem do Warszawy.

-Chociaż… to ja mam kluczyki, więc z powrotem nie byłoby problemów- stwierdził Toris wyglądając zza drzew żeby zorientować się czy dobrze trafił -Bingo!- mruknął widząc znajomy parking -Och jednak ten dzień nie jest taki kompletnie do niczego- stwierdził widząc Alfreda i Arthura na jednej z ławek, postanowił, że podejdzie do nich, na około, dalej czuł, że wyjście z gąszczu z Feliksem w tym stanie, samemu nie prezentując się zbyt wyjściowo, to niezbyt dobry pomysł.

Będąc już dość blisko ławki na której siedziały pozostałe dwa państwa, przystanął na chwilę żeby odpocząć, przy okazji mógł posłuchać ich rozmowy.

-Jak myślisz Artie… czy oni… w sensie no wiesz… spadali tak szybko… myślisz, że…- mówił cicho Ameryka wpatrując się w swoje kolana

-Nie wiem Alfred… mówiłem ci, że ich poszukamy, ale daj mi chociaż chwilę odpocząć- westchnął Arthur nadal starając się zdrzemnąć

-Miło wiedzieć, że nie mieliście zamiaru nas tak po prostu zostawić- powiedział głośno Toris, uznając, że jednak po prostu ułoży Feliksa na ziemi i usiądzie obok, dając znać tamtej dwójce o swojej obecności

-Oczywiście, że nie mieliśmy zamiaru was zostawić!- krzyknął Alfred prostując się

-Na litość boską Alfred dlaczego się drzesz… i do kogo się drzesz?- zapytał Arthur stwierdzając, że jednak z drzemki nici

-Jak to do kogo… to nie byłeś…- Ameryka zbladł nagle -O Boże… to duch! Słyszałem ducha Torisa!-

Litwa wpakował sobie pięść do ust, żeby wytłumić atak śmiechu którego dostał po tym stwierdzeniu

-Ducha? Alfred zlituj się, tutaj nie ma żadnych duchów- warknął Anglia

-No nie ma- potwierdził Toris chichocząc jak wariat -Niewiele brakowało, ale mimo wszystko wciąż żyje… Feliks też jakby was to interesowało-

-Sam słyszałeś!- pisnął Ameryka skrajnie przerażony -Duch! Będzie się na mnie mścił, za to, co się stało na tamtym wzgórzu! Robi się ciemno, to o tej porze wychodzą duchy!-

-No chyba nie~- Litwa nie mógł już dłużej wytrzymać i po prostu ryknął śmiechem trzymając się za brzuch, zachowanie Alfreda było po prostu zbyt zabawne żeby to zignorować

Rozległ się okrzyk zaskoczenia Anglii, szelest krzaków, a po chwili sam Arthur wpadł pomiędzy drzewa.

-No cześć- przywitał się Toris uprzejmym tonem -Czy Alfred nadal ma przy sobie swoją zimową kurtkę? Przydałaby się teraz- powiedział wskazując na Feliksa

-Wy żyjecie… o Boże… nawet nie wiesz jak mi teraz ulżyło- powiedział Anglia z głośnym westchnieniem ulgi

-Jeśli ulżyło ci choć trochę tak, jak mnie ulżyło kiedy udało mi się wydostać siebie i Feliksa z rzeki, to mogę mieć pewne mgliste pojęcie- stwierdził Litwa

-Ach… czyli wylądowaliście w rzece?- zapytał Arthur

-Tak… nie mógłbym nazwać tego najdelikatniejszym lądowaniem na świecie, ale przynajmniej jakimś cudem udało nam się przeżyć- odparł Toris, po chwili spomiędzy krzaków wyszedł również Alfred, początkowo miał niezbyt pewną minę, ale kiedy tylko zobaczył Litwę i Polskę, poczuł jakby kamień spadł mu z serca

-Wy żyjecie! Boże… jak się cieszę, że żyjecie!- wrzasnął rzucając się na Torisa ze łzami szczęścia w oczach, na szczęście dla bruneta, Arthur złapał go po drodze w pasie i zatrzymał, zanim zmiażdżył kraj bałtycki w niedźwiedzim uścisku

-Jestem pełen podziwu, że byłeś w stanie wyjść z rzeki o własnych siłach, wyciągnąć z niej Polskę i jeszcze dotaszczyć go tutaj- stwierdził Anglia

-Nie ty jeden… byłem pewny, że zginiemy, ale jakoś udało mi się zachować przytomność po uderzeniu w wodę… głównie dlatego, że Feliks przyjął na siebie główne uderzenie, zanim przemienił się do ko… w sumie to nie do końca- powiedział Litwa wskazując na rogi, łuski i ogon Polski

-Właśnie widzę… nie wiem dlaczego nie zadziałało do końca, byłem pewny, że nasyciłem te burgery wystarczającą ilością mocy magicznej- stwierdził Arthur

-Może trzeba będzie poczekać jeszcze trochę?- zasugerował Alfred przyglądając się bliżej jednemu z rogów

-Czy ja wiem- Anglia poważnie w to wątpił -Minęło kilka godzin od kiedy zjadł zaklęte jedzenie, wątpię, żeby miało stać się coś jeszcze… może spróbuję to skorygować za pomocą różdżki, ale na pewno nie dzisiaj, jeszcze jedno zaklęcie i dołączę do Feliksa w krainie snów-

-Tak przy okazji… nie obudził się ani razu odkąd się przemienił?- zapytał Ameryka -Ty obudziłeś się niemal od razu po tym jak wróciłeś do ludzkiej postaci-

-Nie… i to mnie martwi- powiedział Toris cicho -Musiał nałykać się sporo wody nim wyciągnąłem go na powierzchnię… a co jeśli w ogóle się nie obudzi?- zapytał zagryzając niepewnie dolną wargę

-Na pewno się obudzi… po prostu musi zregenerować siły, jego przypadek był o wiele cięższy niż twój- uspokoił go Artur, kładąc mu rękę na ramieniu

-Niby racja ale…- mimo to Litwa wciąż miał wątpliwości

-Hmm… mam pewien pomysł jak go obudzić- stwierdził Ameryka -A właściwie nawet dwa!-

-Trzymajcie mnie… znowu się zaczyna- westchnął Anglia -Zanim nas oświecisz, przynieś lepiej tą kurtkę, myślę, że Feliksowi będzie cieplej w niej niż w samym ręczniku… właściwie skąd wytrzasnąłeś ten ręcznik?- zapytał Litwę, kiedy Alfred poszedł wziąć kurtkę z ławki na której wcześniej odpoczywali

-Eee… pożyczyłem od ludzi którzy byli nad rzeką?- mruknął zażenowany Toris

-Aha… czyli ukradłeś… raczej nie widzi mi się, żebyś miał go wkrótce oddać- westchnął Arthur -Cóż nie ma cie za co winić, ratowanie drogiej ci osoby jest ważniejsze niż jakiś durny ręcznik-

-No… tak jakby…- powiedział Litwa którego policzki pokrył lekki odcień różu

-Już jestem- oznajmił Alfred wracając do nich i podając brunetowi kurtkę, Toris przykrył nią Feliksa mając nadzieję, że blond nacja poczuje się dzięki temu choć trochę lepiej

-No dobra… to teraz mów, jakie to cudowne pomysły wpadły ci do tego pustego łba- westchnął Arthur szykując się na mocne uderzenie, pomysły Alfreda były po prostu… różne

-No dobra to ten bardziej baśniowy, skoro jesteśmy przy stworzeniach z baśni… próbowałeś obudzić go pocałunkiem? No wiesz… jak śpiącą królewnę?- Ameryka zwrócił się do Litwy

Szczęka Torisa opadła w dół w geście ''delikatnego'' szoku, a twarz pokryła się głębokim odcieniem szkarłatu

-Alfred… Feliks nie jest śpiącą królewną…- powiedział Anglia masując skronie, zazwyczaj pomagało na wybuchy złości powodowane ''geniuszem'' Ameryki…

-C-czy sztuczne o-oddychanie można z-zaliczyć do całowania?- wyjąkał Toris

-Chyba tak- uznał Alfred pocierając szczękę w zamyśleniu -Czyli nie poskutkowało?- westchnął zawiedziony kiedy brunet pokręcił głową

-No to przechodzimy do planu B- stwierdził Ameryka klękając jak najbliżej Polski… ale mimo wszystko pozostając poza jego zasięgiem, Litwa i Anglia spojrzeli na niego, obawiając się co to za plan B

- _Yo_ _Holland! Your hero arrived! Where do you keep your snacks? I'm hungry as hell!-_ powiedział Alfred głośno i wyraźnie, szczerząc zęby w uśmiechu

-Nie wytrzymam… po prostu go walnę…- westchnął Arthur podwijając rękawy, Toris spojrzał najpierw na niego, potem na Feliksa, a na końcu na Alfreda, czuł jak kręci mu się w głowie… to było za dużo rewelacji jak na jeden dzień.

Anglia i Litwa przybrali równie zszokowane miny, kiedy okazało się, że wypowiedź Ameryki nie pozostała bez odpowiedzi.

- _America!_ _I've told you so many times to bring your own snacks! Stop stealing mine! And my name is not Holland for fuck sake!-_ krzyknął Feliks otwierając oczy i zrywając się do pozycji siedzącej, syknął z bólu i zaskoczenia, kiedy jego czoło spotkało się z czołem pochylającego się nad nim Torisa.

-Nic mnie już nie zaskoczy… po prostu nic- stwierdził Arthur ukrywając twarz w dłoniach, to, że któryś z durnych planów Alfreda zadziałał, było zbyt wielkim zaskoczeniem.

- _Och… cholera… moja biedna głowa-_ jęknął Polska rozcierając obolałą głowę - _Liet?-_ mruknął zaskoczony kiedy napotkał spojrzenie Litwy - _Co ty tu robisz? Kiedy przyjechałeś?-_

- _Dobry Boże w końcu się obudziłeś! Tak się martwiłem!-_ powiedział Toris ignorując własny ból głowy i przytulając mocno zdziwionego Feliksa

- _Eee… no tak jakby się obudziłem-_ odparł Polska nie mając pojęcia skąd ten nagły przypływ czułości u Litwy - _Dlaczego miałbym się tak jakby nie budzić?-_ zapytał wciąż nie do końca zdając sobie sprawę z tego gdzie jest i co właściwie robił prawie nagi, w krzakach za parkingiem w otoczeniu trzech innych państw

-O czym oni rozmawiają?- zapytał zdezorientowany Alfred, nie rozumiał ani słowa z polsko-litewskiej mieszanki słów którą teraz posługiwali się Feliks i Toris

-Jak na moje po prostu Litwa cieszy się, że Polsce nic nie jest- stwierdził Arthur spokojnie czekając, aż przyjdzie pora na wyjaśnienia

- _Ale wiesz co Liet… śnił mi się totalnie porąbany koszmar-_ powiedział Feliks kiedy Toris już go puścił, rozejrzał się wokół, a jego mina jasno świadczyła o tym, że w końcu zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że coś tu jest mocno nie halo.

-Obawiam się Feliks, że to co ci się ''śniło'' to nie do końca mógł być zwykły koszmar- stwierdził Anglia, mniej więcej zrozumiał sens wypowiedzi Polski

-Arthur? I Alfred… i…- Feliks spojrzał w dół na swoją nagą pierś z której zsunęła się kurtka kiedy w końcu usiadł, ból głowy momentalnie mu przeszedł, zastąpiony zdziwieniem

- _CO JEST DO KURWY NĘDZY?!_ -

* * *

 **A więc totalnie pokręconego opka ciąg dalszy! Kurczę... tak żałuje, że nie umiem rysować... zrobiłabym z tego totalnie zajefajny komiks.**

 **A kończenie rozdziałów w najciekawszych momentach to dobra recepta na wzbudzenie ''głodu'' u czytelników, spodziewajcie się więcej takich sytuacji :v**

 **Dzięki ci panie za czytelników którzy wyłapują moje błędy w rozdziałach... smutna prawda, nieużywane, ingliszowe skille rdzewieją... zresztą zawsze byłam na bakier z gramatyką XD**


	8. Chapter 7

**Kur...czaczki rozdziały wychodzą mi coraz dłuższe... to niedobrze, toż to niegodne miana SłoneczkaPolsatu! Miały być krótkie fragmenty filmu pomiędzy reklamami a nie na odwrót!**

* * *

-I co?- zapytał dowódca grupy interwencyjnej, kiedy jeden z jego nurków wynurzył się z rzeki

-Dalej nic- odparł nurek -Jak do tej pory nie znaleźliśmy ani obiektów, ani ich trupów, ani nawet jednej pieprzonej poszlaki czy na pewno tu wylądowali-

-W takim razie szukajcie dalej- stwierdził dowódca ostrym tonem -Musi tu coś być! Odczyty nie mogły kłamać, a jeśli nic nie znajdziemy, szef urwie nam wszystkim łby! Albo jeszcze lepiej, mianuje nas nowymi obiektami testowymi dla wynalazków organizacji!-

Nurek skrzywił się nieprzyjemnie, żadna z tych opcji nie brzmiała w żadnym stopniu zachęcająco, widział już kilka obiektów testowych… chyba jednak wolałby urwanie łba.

-No dobra… to schodzę jeszcze raz… ale potem ja i moi ludzie będziemy potrzebować odrobinę przerwy- powiedział zakładając z powrotem maskę do nurkowania na twarz

-Szefie! Panie Stanford! Chyba coś znaleźliśmy!- zawołał jeden z komandosów biegnąc ku swemu dowódcy przez piaszczystą plażę

-Wreszcie jakieś dobre wieści!- dowódca przewalił oczyma -Daj znać swoim ludziom, że mogą już wyjść z kąpieli- powiedział do nurka -A ty gadaj co takiego znaleźliście- zwrócił się do komandosa

-Miejsce na plaży gdzie wedle śladów leżały co najmniej dwie osoby- odparł mężczyzna

-Kazałem wam szukać dwóch potworów… nie ulubionych miejsc nielegalnych plażowiczów!- warknął dowódca

-Wiem… ale na miejscu znaleźliśmy też to- odparł żołnierz podając swojemu przełożonemu kilka złotych łusek

-To zmienia postać rzeczy- stwierdził dowódca oglądając znalezisko z bliska, wyjął z kieszeni telefon i wybrał odpowiedni numer -Tu Stanford, mamy nowe informacje… prawdopodobnie tych dwóch intruzów uprowadziło obiekty… tak wyśle wszystkie dane jak tylko ja i mój oddział wrócimy do furgonetki-

* * *

-Feliks ja wiem jak to wygląda, ale to nie tak jak myślisz…- zaczął Arthur

-No to weź mnie kurna oświeć, bo jeśli mam być szczery to mnie to wygląda jak scena z jakiegoś filmu kryminalnego, albo jednego z tych bardziej pokręconych anime które Japonia podesłał mi na Facebooku!- krzyknął Feliks otulając się szczelnie kurtką -A czuje się co najmniej jakbym padł ofiarą gwałtu… wszystko mnie boli… łącznie z tyłkiem a to nie jest dobry znak...-

-Nie no spokojnie, aż tak źle nie było- stwierdził Alfred -Wyluzuj pilnowaliśmy Torisa żeby nie wykorzystał okazji- dodał szczerząc zęby, morderczym spojrzeniem Litwy zupełnie się nie przejmował -Chociaż… w sumie nie mogę dać ci pełnej gwarancji, przez co najmniej kilka godzin byliście sami-

-Arthur mam prośbę- warknął Toris zgrzytając zębami ze złości, z twarzą koloru zachodzącego słońca -Walnij go-

-Do usług- odparł Anglia sprzedając solidny cios w łeb Ameryki

-Za co to?!- jęknął Ameryka chwytając się za obolałą głowę

-Za durne pomysły i jeszcze durniejsze żarty…- Arthur krzyknął zaskoczony kiedy Alfred oddał mu przysługę -A to za co było?!-

-W imię sprawiedliwości- stwierdził Alfred -Teraz każdy z nas cierpi po równo na ból głowy, Feliks miał czołowe zderzenie z Torisem, ty walnąłeś mnie, ja ciebie i jest cacy-

-Ja ci zaraz pokaże cacy…- warknął Anglia szykując się do kolejnego ciosu

-Liet weź mi podaj jakąś solidną gałąź- powiedział Feliks -Człowiek budzi się jakby goły w krzakach za parkingiem, czując się jak totalnie zgwałcona nastolatka z młodzieżowego filmu, serialu, tudzież pornosa, czekając na wyjaśnienia, a zamiast tego szykuje się amerykańsko-brytyjska gala bokserska, w dodatku gadają mi tu coś o sprawiedliwości… już ja im zaraz totalnie zaprowadzę sprawiedliwość… och czekaj do tego będę potrzebował jakby dwóch gałęzi, najpierw ich spiorę, a potem wsadzę im je tam gdzie plecy tracą swą szlachetną nazwę!-

-No dobra dobra po co te nerwy- powiedział Alfred unosząc ręce w uspokajającym geście, po ostatnich wyczynach Polski z krzesłem na międzynarodowej konferencji, był skłonny uwierzyć w pogróżki Feliksa -Artie czyń honory-

-Może najpierw niech Feliks opowie co mu się ''śniło''… i co wydarzyło się zanim ''zasnął''- stwierdził Arthur

-Ale… a zresztą nieważne, jak się potem nie dowiem co tu się wyprawia to totalnie wam urządzę z tyłków jesień średniowiecza- westchnął Polska

-Hmm… niech pomyślę… wybrałem się na spacer do puszczy… taki kilkudniowy, to jakby wziąłem ze sobą plecak- zaczął Feliks marszcząc brwi w skupieniu -W którymś momencie totalnie zgłodniałem, więc zatrzymałem się na chwilę żeby zjeść jakąś kanapkę. Chyba ucięła mnie jakaś upierdliwa osa, bo coś mnie zakłuło w ramię… potem… potem w sumie nie wiem… chyba zemdlałem… pamiętam, że poczułem jakbym dostał wrzątkiem w twarz… teraz budzę się tutaj, po tym, jak przyśnił mi się jeden z najdziwniejszych koszmarów w moim życiu-

-Mniej więcej brzmi to tak jak w przypadku Torisa- stwierdził Ameryka kiwając głową -Z wyjątkiem tego ukłucia, Toris nie przypominasz sobie żeby coś cie ukłuło zanim straciłeś przytomność?-

-Czy ja wiem… nie pamiętam zbyt wiele z tamtego dnia- mruknął Litwa skupiając się żeby coś sobie przypomnieć

-No dobra… a ten twój koszmar?- zapytał Anglia

-Cóż zaczęło się od tego… a to co takiego?- zapytał zdziwiony Feliks chwytając końcówkę swojego ogona, drgnął z cichym piskiem kiedy znienacka poczuł dziwnie drażniąco-łaskoczące ukłucie

-Eee… zaraz ci to wyjaśnimy- powiedział Toris -Tylko… najpierw opowiedz wszystko, a potem… potem się pewnie nieco zdziwisz…-

-No doooobraaaa… śniło mi się, że urosłem… i to totalnie dużo, byłem naprawdę wielki… chociaż czułem się trochę dziwnie i byłem taki zmęczony, położyłem się spać, a później obudziły mnie jakieś stworzonka które chyba o coś się kłóciły… bo ja wiem… może to wiewiórki biły się o orzecha czy coś- powiedział Polska, pozostałe państwa spojrzały po sobie znacząco, domyślali się co to były za wiewiórki, przynajmniej wiedzieli, że do pewnego stopnia Feliks był świadomy jako smok

-Wiecie… zabawna sprawa, te stworzonka jakby brzmiały trochę jak wy- stwierdził Feliks po chwili namysłu -Wstałem i poszedłem jakby zobaczyć, co tak jazgocze… potknąłem się i złamałem jakąś gałąź…-

-''Albo całe drzewo''- pomyślała w jednym momencie reszta towarzystwa

-Później… nie pamiętam dokładnie… zdaje się, że zacząłem gonić te istotki…- mruknął Polska -Nie bardzo jakby wiem dlaczego zaczęły uciekać, ale poczułem totalnie straszną ochotę żeby je złapać-

Litwa i Anglia spojrzeli krzywo na Amerykę, ucieczka była jego pomysłem, a z opowieści Polski wynikało, że mogliby uniknąć niektórych nieprzyjemnych epizodów gdyby zachowali spokój.

-Strasznie irytowało mnie to, że uciekały… chciałem się tylko pobawić, ale w końcu zapędziłem je w kozi róg i mogłem im się lepiej przypatrzeć… wiecie… może to zabrzmi dziwnie, ale jedna z nich eee… pachniała bardzo przyjemnie… w dodatku brzmiała zupełnie jak ty Liet- stwierdził Feliks drapiąc się z zakłopotaniem w tył głowy

-I… co było dalej?- zapytał Arthur sprzedając Alfredowi sójkę w bok zanim zdążył się odezwać

-Uch… ciężko mi sobie przypomnieć…- mruknął Polska -Wiem, że dalej byłem totalnie zmęczony… więc jakby wziąłem ze sobą to ładnie pachnące stworzonko i… odleciałem… rany to było totalnie odjazdowe uczucie, latać tak… swobodnie… tylko z lądowaniem trochę gorzej poszło, przywaliłem w jakiś głaz, ale byłem zbyt zmęczony żeby zwrócić większą uwagę na ranę, zresztą zaraz przestała boleć. Później poszedłem spać, a kiedy się znowu ocknąłem, spadałem w dół z bardzo wysoka, jakbym urządził sobie skoki spadochronowe… tylko bez spadochronu… pamiętam tylko straszny ból i głos Torisa wrzeszczący mi do ucha żebym celował w rzekę… a teraz jestem tutaj… wszystko totalnie mnie boli, nie mam ubrań… i w dodatku czuję się jakbym zeżarł stos starego żarcia z McDonalda, popił to hektolitrem wody z Wisły i zagryzł mieszanką błota i piachu-

-No dobra… to teraz nasza kolej- westchnął Arthur przeczesując palcami włosy -Tylko ostrzegam, będzie to brzmiało bardziej nieprawdopodobnie niż niejeden film-

* * *

-Szefie mamy nowe dane- powiedziała kobieta wchodząc do biura swojego przełożonego

-Dawaj- powiedział mężczyzna wyciągając z niecierpliwością rękę po raport, praktycznie wyszarpnął go z ręki swojej asystentki -Nie tego oczekiwałem… oba obiekty miały już być w drodze tutaj, a nie mieć status ''zaginione, prawdopodobnie uprowadzone''-

-Grupa interwencyjna ciągle nad tym pracuje proszę pana- stwierdziła kobieta -Zebrali odczyty wskazujące na silną obecność magii rozpraszającej, istnieje podejrzenie, że oba obiekty przybrały ponownie ludzką postać-

-Nie wierzę, że wróciły do swojej pierwotnej postaci w stu procentach- warknął mężczyzna rzucając raport na swoje biurko -Użyliśmy tyle magii i magicznych katalizatorów, że pierwsze lepsze zaklęcie rozpraszające nie miało szans zupełnie tego zniweczyć!-

-Jakie są dalsze rozkazy sir?- zapytała kobieta wciąż zachowując pełen profesjonalizm, chociaż szczerze powiedziawszy zachowanie szefa ją irytowało, jej zdaniem mógłby się nauczyć zachowywać spokój w takich sytuacjach

-Znaleźć i przyprowadzić, co do tego nic się nie zmieniło- warknął mężczyzna -Oba obiekty są własnością MiT-u, czyli moją… a tych obcych… oni mnie nie interesują, można ich zlikwidować-

* * *

-Podsumowując… ja i Liet zostaliśmy jakby zmienieni w stworzenia z legend, to co mi się śniło, wcale mi się nie śniło, tylko totalnie wydarzyło się naprawdę, byłem kilkunastometrowym, ziejącym ogniem gadem, porwałem Torisa i odleciałem z nim na któreś z okolicznych wzgórz, a kiedy próbowaliście mnie odmienić karmiąc mnie magicznymi burgerami, Alfred sprawił, że uciekłem, co sprawiło, że zacząłem się przemieniać w powietrzu. W dodatku Liet zachował się jak totalny idiota i wskoczył mi na grzbiet co, gdyby nie to, że mieliśmy nieludzko dużo szczęścia, prawie skończyło się śmiercią nas obu… a wyszło na to co mamy teraz- podsumował Feliks po usłyszeniu całej historii

-No… w sumie to tak, mogę tylko dodać, że byłeś przeuroczym smokiem- stwierdził Alfred -Patrz mam nawet zdjęcia… szkoda, że nie nagrałem jak Litwa śpiewał ci kołysankę- dodał pokazując Feliksowi zdjęcia z telefonu, Arthur był nieco zdziwiony, że Polska tak spokojnie to wszystko przyjął, w sumie Litwa też szybko przyjął do wiadomości te wszystkie fantastyczne fakty.

- _Wypraszam sobie tego idiotę-_ burknął Toris

- _A jak inaczej mam cię nazwać? Bo chyba nie geniuszem?-_ zapytał Polska - _Co ci strzeliło do głowy, żeby praktycznie popełnić samobójstwo?-_

 _-Bo ja wiem… na przykład świadomość, że jak się roztrzaskasz na kawałki to zostanę sam?-_ odgryzł się Litwa - _Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja bym tego nie zniósł-_

- _Sam… nie zostałbyś sam, wciąż masz jeszcze swoich braci…-_ zaczął Feliks

- _Ty też masz rodzeństwo-_ przerwał mu Toris z irytacją

- _Które albo się do mnie nie przyznaje, albo do którego ja się wolę totalnie nie przyznawać-_ stwierdził Polska - _Liet poza mną jest jeszcze całe mnóstwo innych państw…-_

 _-Ale ja chcę ciebie, czy to takie trudne do zrozumienia?-_ powiedział Litwa - _Ile razy byśmy do tego nie wracali, nie zmienię swojego zdania na ten temat-_

 _-Dalej totalnie tego nie rozumiem-_ mruknął Feliks czerwieniąc się lekko, Alfred patrzył to na niego to na Litwę, żałując, że nie zna ani litewskiego, ani polskiego, najwyraźniej omijała go bardzo interesująca konwersacja - _Znaczy… cieszę się, że tak myślisz… ale nie rozumiem… przez stulecia traktowałem cię jak popychadło, a po pierwszej wojnie… ta sprawa z Wilnem…-_

 _-Lenkija… co mi obiecałeś na temat wspominania przeszłości?-_ westchnął Toris

- _Że totalnie nie będę wracał do tych przykrych epizodów-_ powiedział cicho Polska

- _I tego się trzymajmy-_ podsumował Litwa obejmując swojego partnera i opierając głowę na jego ramieniu - _I przestań nad tym tyle myśleć, bo ci to nie wychodzi, w dodatku nie ma sensu-_

 _-To było jakby niemiłe-_ burknął Feliks - _Dalej uważam, że to było totalnie niepotrzebne… dobrze wiesz, że mnie się nie da tak łatwo pozbyć-_

 _-Mimo to wolałem się upewnić, że się nie rozwalisz… albo przynajmniej rozwalić się razem z tobą-_ stwierdził Toris

- _Jesteś cholernie uparty-_ westchnął Polska przewalając oczyma

- _Dzięki za komplement uczyłem się od najlepszych-_ odparł Litwa z uśmiechem, zerkając na swoją drugą połówkę z czułością, Arthur odchrząknął cicho sprowadzając oba państwa na ziemię, wciąż mieli jeszcze sporo do ustalenia i nie było czasu na zbytnie popadanie w emocje, a z tego co widział Polska z Litwą, zajęci sobą, chyba zupełnie zapomnieli o bożym świecie.

Feliks i Toris mruknęli przeprosiny, obaj dość mocno zażenowani, za to Alfred wyglądał na dziwnie zamyślonego.

-Tylko nie wiem dlaczego moja magia nie zadziałała do końca- powiedział Arthur wracając do pierwotnego tematu -Wciąż masz łuski gdzieniegdzie, rogi na głowie… no i ogon-

-Czyli to jest mój…- zaczął Polska patrząc na swoją nową, pokrytą łuskami część ciała

-Ogon… tak teraz masz ogon- powiedział Toris, Feliks spróbował na próbę poruszać nowym nabytkiem

-To jest… totalnie pokręcone…- stwierdził blondyn patrząc jak ogon zwinął się w kłębek

-Trochę…- zgodził się brunet nie do końca wiedząc, co ma o tym myśleć

-Ale przynajmniej nie będę piszczał na bramkach na lotnisku- stwierdził Polska -Co w sumie w twoim przypadku Liet nie jest wcale dziwne, skoro masz włosy z drutu... znaczy te na głowie są normalne, co innego te w innych miejscach- powiedział wskazując na przedramiona Litwy -No i wybacz, ale po tej kąpieli w Wiśle trochę jakby zalatuje od ciebie rdzą...-

-Wcześniej nie zwróciłem na to zupełnie uwagi- stwierdził zdumiony Litwa przypatrując się z bliska włoskom na swoich rękach, faktycznie były metalowe

-W każdym razie, ja nie będę miał problemów na lotnisku...- stwierdził Feliks przyglądając się swoim łuskom -Chyba… one nie są z metalu nie?-

-Nie wygląda mi na to- stwierdził Alfred postukując w łuski na ogonie Feliksa -Ale za to są cholernie twarde-

-Nie tykaj ogona!- syknął Feliks cofając rzeczony ogon poza zasięg Ameryki, trzy pozostałe państwa spojrzały na Polskę w lekkim szoku

-Czy on właśnie na mnie zasyczał?- zapytał Ameryka zdziwiony, ale też zaciekawiony, nie czekając na opinię innych, wetknął kciuki w usta Polski i rozciągnął je jakby chciał sprawdzić stan uzębienia u psa

-Hafsz fi wszdzec fo fprfisz?!- wymamrotał wyraźnie poirytowany Feliks

-To normalne żeby ludzkie zęby były takie ostre?- zapytał Alfred -Stary… niezłe kły…- cofnął ręce kiedy z gardła Polski wydobył się wyraźnie niezadowolony warkot

-Mógłbyś jakby po prostu zapytać o to żebym pokazał zęby, zamiast pchać mi łapy do ust- stwierdził Feliks

-Okej… to możesz mi pokazać jeszcze język?- zapytał Ameryka, Polska spełnił jego życzenie, wywalając język jak obrażone dziecko, omal go sobie nie odgryzł kiedy zamiast zwykłego ludzkiego języka, w powietrzu zatrzepotał długi i rozwidlony język gada -Okej Artie, teraz już wiemy, że z twoimi magicznymi burgerami coś nie pykło-

-Wiesz… może to dlatego, że miałem trochę mało czasu i jestem nieludzko zmęczony tym wszystkim- westchnął Anglia -Może jutro spróbuję to poprawić, ale na dziś chcę się po prostu najeść i wyspać-

-Nie ty jeden- westchnął Alfred

-Więc może skoro skończyliśmy gadać o moich szczegółach anatomicznych, po prostu pojedziemy do mnie?- zaproponował Feliks z lekką niepewnością w głosie, też miał już trochę dość, sensacja goniła sensacje… nawet on potrzebował odpoczynku, pomimo tego, że przespał prawie cały dzień.

-Dobry pomysł! Mogę…- zaczął Ameryka

-Nie Alfred nie będziesz prowadził… a właśnie Toris, masz może kluczyki? Powiedz, że ich nie zgubiłeś- Arthur wolał nie myśleć o tym ile musiałby zapłacić za odholowanie wypożyczonego samochodu i zgubienie kluczyków

-Nie nie zgubiłem- powiedział Toris wyciągając kluczyki z kieszeni -Mój telefon się utopił, ale kluczyki ocalały-

-Dzięki bogu- westchnął Anglia z ulgą

-To co znowu Litwa prowadzi?- mruknął Alfred tonem obrażonego dziecka -Czy tym razem Polska wybiera kto kieruje?-

-Mnie w to nie mieszajcie, ja wracam swoim autem- stwierdził Feliks

-Swoim?- zapytał Litwa zdziwiony -Nie widziałem twojego samochodu… nie odholowali go przypadkiem?-

-O mój Boże…- szepnął przerażony Polska zrywając się na równe nogi, o mało nie gubiąc swojego ręcznika i podbiegając do krzaków żeby wyjrzeć na parking -Nie… stoi… na litość boską Liet nie strasz mnie tak!-

-Ale… sprawdziłem cały parking i nie widziałem…- Toris zupełnie nic nie rozumiał

-No, jeśli chodzi ci o to którym zazwyczaj jeżdżę… właśnie!- Feliks uderzył się z rozmachem w czoło -Totalnie zapomniałem ci się pochwalić, że ostatnio kupiłem sobie drugie!-

-Drugie? O Boże…- westchnął Litwa podchodząc do swojego partnera -Które? I po co ci dwa auta?-

-Jedno na co dzień… a drugie tak dla przyjemności- stwierdził Polska pusząc się z dumy -A które to się zaraz dowiesz~- Toris tylko przewalił oczyma, chwila nieuwagi i Feliks odwalał jakiś numer

-Czyli ja prowadzę- stwierdził Anglia podchodząc do Litwy i odbierając od niego kluczyki, Ameryka tylko nadął się oburzony tą jawną niesprawiedliwością

-Feliks… a masz kluczyki do tego swojego nowego auta?- zapytał Toris

-To nie jest problem! I nie nie zamierzam się włamywać do własnego auta- powiedział Feliks i nie zważając na to jak się prezentował dziarsko ruszył w stronę budki stróża parkingowego -Może większość tego co ze sobą wziąłem szlag trafił kiedy mnie zesmoczyło, ale kluczyki od auta i komórka zostały tutaj, bo bałem się, że zgubię-

Stróż wyglądał na co najmniej zdziwionego wyglądem Feliksa, ale bez problemów oddał mu kluczyki, chyba po prostu uznał, że jego wygląd to znowu jakaś pokręcona młodzieżowa moda.

-Moje nowe totalnie wypasione autko stoi tam- powiedział uroczyście Polska celując pilotem od zamka i naciskając przycisk -Znaczy… nie takie nowe… używane… ale wypasione!-

Anglii i Litwie szczęki opadły kiedy zobaczyli które auto zareagowało na wciśnięcie przycisku od blokady drzwi, za to Ameryka wyglądał na zachwyconego

-Ziom! Ale ekstra!- krzyknął ze szczerym podziwem, nawet jeśli auto było używane, to musiał przyznać, że Feliks ma dobry gust

-Feliks… po jaką cholerę ci TAKIE auto?!- jęknął Toris łapiąc się za głowę

-Już mówiłem Liet, dla przyjemności- odparł Feliks idąc w stronę swojego samochodu

-Czy to jest…- wydukał Arthur przecierając oczy

-Ford Mustang GT V8 z 2011 roku- oświadczył z dumą Polska otwierając drzwi kierowcy i ładując się do środka -I to wyjątkowo udało mi się znaleźć takiego z ręczną skrzynią biegów!-

-Suuuuper!- westchnął Alfred oglądając samochód z każdej strony -Daj mi się przejechać! Błagam! Kupię ci roczny zapas paluszków!-

-Totalnie nie ma opcji- stwierdził Feliks -I tak nie jeżdżę nim często, bo pali jak… eee… smok, a benzyna droga-

-W takim razie jadę z tobą!- stwierdził Ameryka łapiąc za klamkę od drzwi pasażera, nie chciał odpuścić sobie jazdy takim autem

-Nie nie jedziesz- stwierdził Anglia łapiąc Alfreda za kołnierz i odciągając go w stronę wypożyczonego przez niego samochodu

-Artie puść mnie! Ja chcę się przejechać porządnym amerykańskim autem!- zawył Alfred wyrywając się ile sił, Toris rzucił Arthurowi wdzięczne spojrzenie i zajął miejsce obok Feliksa.

-Zaraz dostaniesz porządnego kopa w swoją amerykańską dupę jak się nie uspokoisz- warknął Arthur, chociaż tyle mógł zrobić dla pozostałych dwóch państw europejskich, dać im odrobinę prywatności

-Mruczy jak kiciuś- jęknął Ameryka kiedy usłyszał odpalany silnik Forda

-Tak tak, a teraz ładuj się do środka- westchnął Anglia zajmując miejsce kierowcy w wypożyczonym aucie

* * *

-Hej Feliks…- zaczął Toris zapinając pasy, uśmiechnął się lekko widząc radosny wyraz twarzy Feliksa, to auto musiało mu sprawiać naprawdę dużo frajdy

-Słucham?- zapytał Polska kierując swoje nowiutkie, ukochane autko w stronę wyjazdu z parkingu

-Z tego co mówiłeś, to pamiętasz mniej więcej co się z tobą stało po przemianie… a… pamiętasz może coś co się działo… później?- zapytał Litwa odwracając wzrok, podczas drogi przez las, mówił do nieprzytomnego blondyna naprawdę różne rzeczy… w tym takie, których nawet sam na sam, raczej nie powiedziałby głośno, to samo tyczyło się Feliksa… on też mówił przez sen najróżniejsze rzeczy.

-Niespecjalnie- stwierdził Feliks po chwili namysłu -Wiem, że śniło mi się dużo różnych rzeczy, ale totalnie nie pamiętam jakie-

-Mhm…- mruknął Toris, starając się żeby w jego głosie nie dało się usłyszeć nuty zawodu

-Och czekaj… coś sobie jakby przypominam- stwierdził nagle Polska doznając olśnienia, Litwa spojrzał na niego z mocno bijącym sercem

-Obiecałeś mi zrobić kakao!- powiedział radośnie Feliks

-I z tego wszystkiego co do ciebie mówiłem zapamiętałeś akurat to?- westchnął Toris

-No… tak jakoś zapadło mi w pamięć. Jak ci się nie chce to nie musisz...- mruknął Polska z rozczarowaniem w głosie

-Przecież ci obiecałem prawda?- powiedział Litwa -Takie jakie lubisz, z każdym bajerem jaki sobie zażyczysz-

-Trzymam cie za słowo- stwierdził Feliks z entuzjazmem

-Najważniejsze, że nic ci nie jest- odparł Toris

-Ja też się cieszę, że nic mi nie jest oprócz posiadania pewnych smoczych przydatków… no i totalnie się cieszę, że tobie też udało się przeżyć ten swój idiotyczny pomysł- powiedział Polska miękko

-Proszę cie nie zaczynaj znowu- westchnął Litwa

-Nie będę- powiedział Feliks -Hej Liet…-

-Hmm?- mruknął Toris zerkając na blondyna

-A właściwie co takiego mówiłeś, kiedy taszczyłeś mnie nieprzytomnego przez las?- zapytał Polska zaciekawiony -I co ja mówiłem? Czasami zdarzają mi się naprawdę durne senne przemowy-

-Nic takiego Feliks…- odparł Litwa z cichym westchnieniem, może to nawet lepiej, że Feliks niczego nie pamiętał, podejrzewał, że to sprawiłoby, że atmosfera stałaby się mocno niezręczna, zawsze mieli problemy ze szczerą rozmową na temat swoich uczuć.

-Och… skoro tak twierdzisz- mruknął Feliks, wiedział, że Toris nie mówi mu całej prawdy, ale nie chciał niepotrzebnie naciskać -Dobra to teraz czas na to, co w tym autku kocham najbardziej!- oznajmił z radością wrzucając wyższy bieg i naciskając pedał gazu.

-Eh? E-ej… F-Feliks nie jedziesz trochę z-za szybko?- zapytał Toris nerwowo

* * *

-Alfred długo jeszcze będziesz obrażony?- zapytał Arthur w drodze do domu Feliksa

-Tak- stwierdził Alfred z założonymi rękami i miną jakby ktoś mu powiedział, że w tym roku nie będzie Gwiazdki

-Alfred to tylko durne auto- westchnął Anglia -Kup sobie własne skoro ci się tak podoba, stać cię na to, w dodatku na nowiutkie prosto z salonu-

-Tu nie o to chodzi- burknął Ameryka

-A o co, wytłumacz mi bo nie mam pojęcia- stwierdził Arthur

-I tak nie zrozumiesz- uznał Alfred nie siląc się na wyjaśnienia, głównie dlatego, że w sumie nie wiedział co miałby powiedzieć

-Aha… wiesz, za to mógłbyś zacząć rozumieć atmosferę- powiedział Anglia z westchnieniem

-A ty znowu o tym- mruknął Ameryka -Nie mam pojęcia o co ci chodzi z tym czytaniem atmosfery… i wciąż nie powiedziałeś mi o jaką książkę chodzi-

-Tu nie chodzi o… a zresztą- westchnął Arthur -Wytłumaczę ci to łopatologicznie… chciałem żeby Feliks i Toris mieli chwilę dla siebie, porozmawiali chwilę o prywatnych sprawach, bo nie widzieli się jakiś czas, a do tego twoje towarzystwo było całkowicie zbędne-

-Aaaa… to nie mogłeś tak od razu?- zapytał Alfred

-Słyszałeś o czymś takim jak subtelność?- powiedział Anglia

-Nie… a co to, jakaś choroba?- Ameryka zrobił zdezorientowaną minę -Mimo to szkoda, że nie pozwoliłeś mi z nimi pojechać, może zebrałbym kilka nowych informacji…-

-O ile by się przy tobie odezwali, a jak już, to zrozumiałbyś cokolwiek… na litość boską Alfred dlaczego cały czas tak drążysz ten temat?- zapytał Arthur z nutą irytacji

-Zbieram dane do moich prywatnych badań- stwierdził Alfred -Chcę ustalić kilka ważnych dla mnie rzeczy-

-Okej… teraz zaczynam się bać- powiedział Anglia parkując obok domu Feliksa, całe szczęście w samochodzie był GPS, bo dość szybko zgubili Polskę i Litwę -Gdzie oni są? Powinni już dawno być, wyjechali przed nami…-

W odpowiedzi na jego pytanie, usłyszeli ryk silnika, a chwilę później zza zakrętu wypadł z poślizgiem Ford Feliksa i pryskając spod kół żwirem z podjazdu zatrzymał się tuż obok nich.

-Ziom…- westchnął Ameryka z tęsknotą -Naprawdę chciałbym z nimi jechać…-

-Ja mam wrażenie, że Toris nieco żałuje swojej decyzji- stwierdził Arthur patrząc jak Litwa wysiada z samochodu, nogi dygotały mu jak galareta więc po wyjściu jeszcze przez chwilę przytrzymywał się drzwi, a twarz miał bladą

-Yaaay~! Ale było fajnie!- powiedział Feliks z radością kiedy sam wynurzył się z wnętrza auta

- _Dude!_ Gdzie się nauczyłeś takiego driftu?- zapytał Alfred z ekscytacją

-Godziny praktyki na konsoli i oglądania odpowiednich filmów- odparł Feliks z promiennym uśmiechem

-Feliks…- wymamrotał Toris słabym głosem, informacja, że do tej pory Feliks uczył się takiego stylu jazdy z gier wideo i filmów, nie poprawiła jego samopoczucia

-Tak?- zapytał Polska zamykając samochód kiedy Litwa przestał się już opierać na drzwiach i je zamknął

-Masz zakaz oglądania _Szybkich i wściekłych-_ stwierdził Litwa -I grania w _Need for Speed…_ każdą część…-

-Ale Lieeeeet!- zawył Feliks -Przecież było fajnie! I totalnie żyjemy, o co ci chodzi?-

-Skąd w ogóle wytrzasnąłeś pieniądze na to auto?- zapytał Toris powoli nabierając normalnych kolorów

-Z podatków moich ciężko pracujących obywateli- powiedział Polska przewalając oczyma -Po prostu jakby zaoszczędziłem, a co myślałeś? Musiałem ograniczyć przekąski na kilka miesięcy… ale totalnie warto było!-

-To jest jeden z powodów dla którego żałuje, że nie jesteśmy już jednym państwem- stwierdził Litwa -Nie mogę cię pilnować dwadzieścia cztery na dobę, przed kupowaniem dziwnych rzeczy… i robieniem dziwnych rzeczy… jak się kiedyś w tym aucie rozwalisz i się zabijesz… to cie odkopię, wskrzeszę i sam cie zabije…-

-Przesadzasz Liet- powiedział Feliks machając od niechcenia ręką -Totalnie mam wszystko pod kontrolą!-

-A twoje stare auto?- zapytał Toris

-Stoi w garażu- oznajmił Feliks -Teraz mam pewność, że powiększenie garażu w zeszłym roku, okazało się strzałem w dziesiątkę-

-Może dokończycie tą debatę, jak już będziemy w środku?- zaproponował Arthur wskazując na dom

-Nie ma potrzeby już jakby skończyliśmy- powiedział Polska, mina Litwy jasno świadczyła, że tylko on tak uważał -Ale do środka jak najbardziej wejdziemy, totalnie muszę się ubrać w coś normalnego… i coś zjeść-

-Totalnie- zgodziły się pozostałe państwa, każdy był głodny i zmęczony, i każdy uważał, że Feliks prezentował się raczej… ekscentrycznie w ręczniku wokół bioder który błagał o pranie i kurtce która ze względu na oczywistą różnicę między wzrostem jego, a Ameryki, wyglądała na nim jak puchaty namiot.

-Och poczekajcie- mruknął Feliks jeszcze na chwilę otwierając swój samochód, wyciągnął ze schowka dwa telefony i klucze od domu -Masz Liet, mówiłeś, że twój się jakby utopił jak wpadliśmy do rzeki, możesz to potraktować jako prezent-

-A nowy telefon skąd masz?- zapytał Toris obawiając się odpowiedzi

-Totalnie nie rozumiem obawy w twoim głosie Liet- stwierdził Polska zamykając auto i ruszając w stronę drzwi -Zabrałem jakiemuś gościowi, który totalnie chciał mnie pobić i okraść, tak w ramach jakby rekompensaty za straty moralne i zupełne popsucie mi humoru tamtego dnia-

-Czyli ukradłeś go gościowi który chciał okraść ciebie- stwierdził Litwa, w sumie nie do końca wiedział co miał o tym myśleć… kradzież była zła… ale jeśli to miała być kara dla kogoś kto napadł jego partnera… to chyba nie miał nic przeciwko

-Ty ukradłeś ręcznik- odparł Feliks wzruszając ramionami -Poza tym nie ukradłem, tylko zdobyłem w uczciwej potyczce, to jest jakby łup wojenny-

Na ile uczciwa była potyczka między uosobieniem państwa, a zwykłym człowiekiem, było kwestią dyskusyjną, ale żadne z pozostałych państw nie miało ochoty się nad tym zastanawiać.

-Ale kradzież tego ręcznika, była podyktowana koniecznością, poza tym telefony są znacznie droższe od ręczników- powiedział Toris

-Jak tam uważasz Liet… a… aaa… APSIK!- kąpiel w Wiśle i długie przebywanie w samym ręczniku w końcu dało się Polsce we znaki, to z pozoru niewinne wydarzenie stało się kolejną szokującą niespodzianką, kiedy przy kichnięciu Feliks wydmuchał z siebie trochę dymu i niewielki płomień.

-Chyba… chyba będziesz musiał uważać, żeby nie spalić sobie domu...- stwierdził Arthur po długim milczeniu

-Będziesz musiał spać z gaśnicą obok łóżka- dodał Alfred będąc jak najbardziej pod wrażeniem

-Chyba… chyba tak…- mruknął Feliks zdezorientowany, wycierając nos -Cóż… zapraszam jakby do środka- powiedział otwierając drzwi wejściowe na oścież -Czujcie się jak u siebie w domu… z jednym wyjątkiem, Alfred ma totalny zakaz zbliżania się do mojej lodówki i szafki z przekąskami-

-To co ja mam zjeść?!- krzyknął Alfred

-To co jakby zrobię na kolację, jak już się ogarnę… albo zamów sobie pizzę, numer znajdziesz w internecie albo książce telefonicznej- stwierdził Polska

-Tylko nie ogarniaj się zbyt długo- powiedział Arthur z westchnieniem -Musimy jeszcze omówić kilka ważnych rzeczy zanim pójdziemy spać-

* * *

-Jak odczyty?- zapytał Stanford kiedy wraz ze swoim oddziałem powrócił do furgonetki organizacji

-Mamy kilka świeżych śladów… niezbyt wyraźnych ale wystarczających- oznajmił jeden z jego ludzi -Wychodzi na to, że obiekty były tu jakiś czas przed nami i po krótkim postoju opuściły to miejsce-

-Gdzie się kierują?- zapytał dowódca

-Do miasta sir!- odparł żołnierz

-W takim razie jedziemy do Warszawy- oznajmił Stanford -Przygotować sprzęt uderzeniowy i przechwytujący, istnieje spore prawdopodobieństwo, że obiekty będą się broniły-

* * *

 **Ech.. jak ja bym chciała mieć Forda Mustanga *głośne westchnienie*.**

 **A tak w ogóle to trochę jakby odnoszę wrażenie, że powoli niebezpiecznie odpływam w stronę kontentu 18+ ._.**

 **Cóż... albo zmienię rating tego opka, albo w razie czego umieszczę stosowne ostrzeżenie, gdyby w którymś rozdziale zdarzyło mi się przekroczyć granicę.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Ostrzeżenie! W tym rozdziale wkradło mi się eee... trochę yaoi contentu? Przepraszam?**

 **No więc... także tego... chyba naprawdę będę musiała zmienić rating tego fica na M...**

* * *

-Totalnie ogłaszam rozpoczęcie planu UPZS- westchnął Feliks idąc po schodach na górę do swojego pokoju

-UPZS?- chyba żadne z pozostałych państw nie wiedziało o co chodzi

-A może UPS?- zapytał Arthur unosząc brew

-Nie no… jestem totalnie zbyt głodny żeby zrezygnować z ''Z''- stwierdził Polska zatrzymując się w połowie drogi na górę i rzucając Litwie pytające spojrzenie

-A co właściwe oznacza UPZS?- zapytał Toris ruszając za Feliksem

-Umyć. Przebrać. Zjeść. Spać.- oznajmił Feliks

-Podoba mi się plan UPZS…- stwierdził Alfred szukając w telefonie numeru najbliższej czynnej pizzerii, nie miał siły czekać, aż Polska wyrobi się kolacją -Chociaż w moim i Arthura przypadku to raczej będzie chyba ZUS… nie mamy w co się przebrać-

-To głównie twoja zasługa, to ty zapomniałeś zabrać naszego bagażu z taksówki- powiedział Anglia

-Alfred dla swojego własnego dobra totalnie nie wymawiaj przy mnie nazwy ZUS… ta organizacja jest jak nowotwór… uciążliwa, nikomu do szczęścia niepotrzebna i ciężka do pozbycia się- warknął Polska z irytacją znikając za drzwiami na górze

-O co tym razem chodzi?- zapytał Ameryka nieszczęśliwym głosem, na chwile obecną co nie robił, z jakiegoś powodu kończyło się to irytacją mniejszej nacji

-Wygoogluj sobie- westchnął Arthur, poszedł do kuchni żeby znaleźć sobie jakąś przekąskę, po chwili wrócił z dużą paczką pierniczków z nadzieniem śliwkowym

-Artie weź się podziel- jęknął Alfred widząc ciastka

-Wymienię kilka pierniczków za dwa kawałki pizzy którą zamówisz- stwierdził Arthur

-Czemu aż dwa?- zapytał Ameryka

-Nie jęcz, dobrze wiem, że zamówisz największą możliwą opcję i to z podwójnymi dodatkami- powiedział Anglia

-Ale aż dwa? I to za ledwie kilka pierniczków?- marudził Alfred

-Nie chcesz dobić targu to nie, mnie ta paczka pierniczków wystarczy do czasu aż Feliks zrobi coś do jedzenia, a ty po zamówieniu i tak będziesz musiał czekać na jego dostarczenie- stwierdził Arthur wzruszając ramionami

-No dobra niech będą dwa kawałki- zgodził się szybko Ameryka czując jak burczy mu w brzuchu -A teraz dawaj te pierniczki-

* * *

-Totalnie potrzebuje prysznica- powiedział Feliks wchodząc do swojego pokoju -Mam piasek jakby wszędzie… nawet w miejscach o których publicznie się nie mówi-

-Widzę, że nie siliłeś się na to, żeby posprzątać przed swoją wyprawą do Puszczy Kampinoskiej- stwierdził Toris patrząc na bałagan panujący w pomieszczeniu -I też jestem za prysznicem, czasy kiedy Wisła była czystą rzeką dawno minęły, a czołganie się w błocie nie sprzyja zachowaniu czystości-

-Chcesz iść pierwszy? Ja mam jakby totalnie poważny problem- powiedział Polska grzebiąc w szafie

-Jaki niby?- zapytał zdziwiony Litwa

-Jakby nie mam się w co ubrać- oznajmił Feliks przyglądając się krytycznie zawartości swojej garderoby

-Żartujesz sobie? Masz tyle ciuchów, że w szafie się nie mieszczą, Bóg jeden wie po co ci aż tyle i czemu kupujesz nowe przy każdej możliwej okazji- westchnął Toris

-Bo jakby lubię ładnie się prezentować, a jak zobaczę coś co mi się spodoba, to po prostu to kupuje o ile mnie na to stać- stwierdził Polska -Ale fakt, że mam dużo ubrań, nie zmienia faktu, że żadne z moich spodni nie zostały jakby zaprojektowane z myślą o posiadaniu ogona- najchętniej ubrałby już piżamę, ale czuł się niekomfortowo na myśl o siedzeniu w piżamie podczas rozmowy z Arthurem i Alfredem

-Och… no tak- mruknął z zakłopotaniem Litwa patrząc na rzeczony ogon -Chyba po prostu będziesz musiał zrobić dziurę w którejś parze-

-Albo ubrać coś w czym obecność ogona jakby nie ma większego znaczenia- powiedział Feliks przyglądając się strojowi który dostał od Japonii -Ale to raczej odpada, ostatnie na co mam ochotę, to paradować bez specjalnej okazji w stroju w którym ludzie w Europie raczej nie chodzą-

-Cóż… co byś nie zrobił będziesz się rzucał w oczy- stwierdził Toris zaglądając do szafki gdzie trzymał swoje ubrania na wypadek dłuższych wizyt u Feliksa, on nie miał większych problemów ze znalezieniem sobie czegoś na zmianę -Albo ze względu na ogon, albo jak ubierzesz coś co będzie ów ogon zasłaniało-

-Ja myślę, że chyba wolę ubrać coś normalnego… ogon zawsze mogę owinąć sobie wokół pasa, co zapewne będzie wyglądało jak totalnie dziwny pasek- stwierdził Polska z ciężkim westchnieniem, musiał podjąć ciężką decyzję które spodnie wzbogaci o dziurę na tyłku -Cholera jakieś bokserki też będę musiał zniszczyć…- mruknął drapiąc się po karku -Trochę mi to pewnie zajmie, więc możesz iść pierwszy pod prysznic Liet-

-Mam lepszy pomysł- stwierdził Toris odkładając na krzesło ubrania dla siebie i piżamę, podszedł do swojego partnera i objął go od tyłu, zanurzając nos we włosach na jego karku -Pójdziemy pod prysznic razem, tak w ramach oszczędzania wody- mruknął -A potem pomogę ci wybrać i przerobić jakieś spodnie, tak żeby nie wyglądało to tak, jakby po prostu szew ci poszedł z tyłu… co ty na to?-

-Hmm~?- Feliks przekrzywił głowę jakby zaczął się poważnie zastanawiać -To miłe, że tak się troszczysz o środowisko… ale czy ja wiem czy to taki dobry pomysł~?-

-Nalegam- zamruczał Litwa pocierając nosem szyje swojego partnera, uśmiechnął się kiedy poczuł jak Polska zadrżał delikatnie, a końcówka ogona owinęła się wokół jego kostki

-Mówił ci ktoś ostatnio, że zrobiłeś się o wiele odważniejszy, bardziej natarczywy i totalnie uparty?- zapytał Feliks

-Mówiłem już, uczyłem się u mistrza- stwierdził Toris -Za to ty jakby przyhamowałeś w niektórych kwestiach co wydaje mi się dość dziwne… to jak będzie z tym prysznicem?-

-Niech ci będzie- westchnął Feliks -Ale pod warunkiem, że będziesz grzeczny, mamy jakby gości na dole-

-Postaram się… ale niczego nie gwarantuje- powiedział Toris z wyraźnym zadowoleniem w głosie

-Zawsze miałeś takie brudne myśli?- zapytał Feliks przewalając oczyma

-Jeśli chodzi o ciebie?- mruknął Toris unosząc brwi -Zdecydowanie~-

* * *

-Nienawidzę operacji w mieście- stwierdził jeden z żołnierzy wpatrując się w odczyty z monitorów -Im większe tym gorsze-

-Fakt cywile znacząco utrudniają prowadzenie akcji- zgodził się Stanford -Jak idzie namierzanie sygnału?-

-Kiepsko- odparł żołnierz -Kolejny powód, żeby nienawidzić miast, natłok nieprzystosowanej to istnienia magii technologii, która zakłóca działanie naszego sprzętu, namierzanie obiektów może długo potrwać-

-Czas jest mało istotny, najważniejsze, żeby obiekty nam się nie wymknęły- powiedział Stanford -Kontynuuj szukanie… a wy przygotujcie aparaty iluzoryczne, na wypadek gdyby przyszło nam działać za dnia w tłumie ludzi- dodał zwracając się do reszty swojego oddziału

* * *

-Co im tyle schodzi?- mruknął Alfred sięgając po ostatni kawałek pizzy, obaj z Arthurem czekali w salonie, aż Feliks i Toris zejdą z góry, Ameryka przerzucał leniwie kanały w telewizorze, szukając czegoś co go zainteresuje i co będzie w stanie zrozumieć

-Wiesz, myślę, że pozbycie się całego tego błota i piachu trochę trwa- stwierdził Arthur wylegując się w fotelu, po zjedzeniu dwóch kawałków ogromnej pizzy którą zamówił sobie Alfred, czuł się w miarę najedzony, a teraz ogarniała go senność, chciał po prostu mieć resztę rozmowy z tamtą dwójką za sobą i iść spać… chociażby w tym fotelu, był taki wygodny…

-Totalnie przepraszam, że musieliście tyle czekać- powiedział Feliks wchodząc do salonu z ręcznikiem na głowie i w luźno zapiętej koszuli

-W samą porę, zaczynałem się zastanawiać czy nie wpaść tam do was na górę i nie sprawdzić co wam tyle zajmuje… dlaczego masz na sobie tylko koszulę i bokserki?- zapytał zdumiony Alfred

-Koszula to dlatego, że nie ma sensu ubierać nic więcej, raz, że jest ciepło, dwa, że i tak zaraz idziemy spać- odparł Polska -Co do bokserek, z radością ubrałbym spodnie, ale najpierw muszę poczekać, aż Toris skończy je przystosowywać do posiadania ogona-

-To dlatego tyle was nie było? Musiałeś poczekać aż Litwa przerobi ci chociaż bokserki?- zapytał Arthur przecierając zmęczone oczy

-Między innymi, chociaż odkryłem, że niektóre pary całkiem nieźle się nadają, jeśli ubiorę je tył na przód- stwierdził Feliks

-Tak a propo Litwy, to gdzie on jest?- zapytał Anglia

-W kuchni, użera się z moimi spodniami- odparł Polska -Jeśli nie macie nic przeciwko to pogadamy jak będę robił sobie i jemu kolację-

-Dlaczego tylko wam dwóm?- zapytał Ameryka z oburzeniem, Feliks tylko uniósł brew i rzucił spojrzenie na pudełko po pizzy -To było tak na przeczekanie, poza tym Artie zjadł mi dwa kawałki w zamian za kilka pierniczków-

-Poczęstowałem się paczką z jednej z szafek w kuchni- wyjaśnił Anglia -I nie martw się, ja się już najadłem-

-Okeeej… no dobra to ty też coś dostaniesz, ale nie licz na to, że będę stał przy garach do północy, żebyś mógł się napchać- powiedział Feliks idąc w kierunku kuchni

-Nie bój żaby ziom, dzięki tej pizzy nie jestem aż tak głodny- oznajmił Alfred zrywając się z kanapy i idąc za nim, Arthur tylko westchnął ciężko, zbierając się z fotela i również udając się do kuchni.

Anglia i Ameryka usiedli przy stole, gdzie Litwa ze zmarszczonymi w skupieniu brwiami, igłą w ręce i językiem między zębami ślęczał nad przystosowaniem spodni Polski do posiadania ogona.

-I jak ci idzie Liet?- zapytał Feliks zaglądając do lodówki

-Skończę zanim zdążysz przygotować kolację- stwierdził Toris nie odrywając się od swojego zajęcia

-Nie wiedziałem, że tak dobrze ci idzie szycie- powiedział Arthur przyglądając się efektom starań bruneta

-Kiedy przez kilkaset lat robisz za niańkę pewnego hiperaktywnego blond państwa, uczysz się wielu rzeczy- odparł Litwa

-Jakby totalnie nie kazałem ci być moją niańką- powiedział Polska wyciągając z lodówki różne produkty -Kazałem ci robić różne rzeczy, ale tego na liście jakby nie było… jajka i boczek, jajka i pomidory, czy naleśniki?-

-Gdybym tego nie robił to na sto procent w którymś momencie twoje pomysły wpędziłyby cię do grobu- stwierdził Toris -A wtedy raczej trudno byłoby mówić o Rzeczypospolitej Obojga Narodów… hmm… opcje z boczkiem poproszę, pomidory długo się robią, a swoją porcję słodkiego już dziś dostałem-

-Może ci to jakby umknęło Liet, ale zanim zawarliśmy unię, całkiem nieźle sobie radziłem bez opieki- odciął się Feliks -A to, że twój apetyt na słodycz został zaspokojony, sprawia, że będę mógł spać spokojnie-

-Po dziś dzień nie mogę się nadziwić, że dożyłeś momentu zawarcia unii- powiedział Litwa -A z tym słodkim to się tak nie ciesz, życie jest nieprzewidywalne-

-To Polska ma poukrywane słodycze i przekąski po całym domu, ale żałuje mi chociaż odrobiny?- mruknął Alfred z oburzeniem, wyraz jego twarzy zmienił się na zdezorientowany, kiedy Litwa i Polska parsknęli śmiechem w tym samym czasie.

-No co?- zapytał skołowany Ameryka

-Nic- odparli Feliks i Toris jednocześnie

-Po prostu niewiedza bywa błogosławieństwem- stwierdził brunet składając spodnie nad którymi pracował i odkładając przybory do szycia na ich miejsce

-Wracając do tematu, to życie może i jest nieprzewidywalne, ale za to najbliższą przyszłość potrafię przewidzieć bez problemu- oznajmił blondyn zakładając fartuch -Po tym pełnym dniu wrażeń, wszyscy tutaj obecni, z tobą włącznie, posną jak kłody więc… tak myślę, że będę mógł spać spokojnie-

-Punkt dla ciebie- stwierdził Litwa ze śmiechem, wstał od stołu żeby pomóc Polsce z kolacją i zrobić mu to obiecane kakao -''Pocałuj kucharza''?- zapytał z uniesioną brwią widząc napis na fartuchu który miał na sobie Feliks, sam fartuch był we wściekle różowym kolorze

-Dostałem na święta od Węgier, podobno Francja pomógł jej wybierać- powiedział Polska wzruszając ramionami

-To wiele wyjaśnia… i kolor i napis- uznał Toris

Po kilkunastu minutach wszystkie państwa siedziały przy stole, Arthur z kubkiem herbaty, Alfred, Feliks i Toris nad talerzami z jajecznicą na boczku, przy czym Feliks miał jeszcze do tego kakao.

-Feliks jak ty to wypijesz…- zaczął Anglia patrząc na kubek ze słodkim napojem -To albo nie zaśniesz, albo zapadniesz w śpiączkę cukrzycową…-

-Do tego musiałbym mieć cukrzycę, a nas takie choroby nie dotyczą- stwierdził Polska -Cukrowego kopa energetycznego starczy mi akurat na pomycie naczyń i wprowadzenie Forda do garażu, nie musisz się martwić moje proroctwo się spełni-

-To co jeszcze mamy do omówienia zanim pójdziemy spać?- zapytał Litwa

-Kilka spraw- powiedział Arthur upijając łyk herbaty i rzucając krytyczne spojrzenie zawartości swojego kubka

-Uprzedzałem, że mam tylko taką w torebkach- powiedział Feliks widząc spojrzenie Anglii

-To nie jest herbata… tylko wyrób herbatopodobny…- westchnął Anglia -No cóż wracając do tematu… po pierwsze na pewno nie ulega wątpliwości, że trzeba ustalić kto zmienił was w potwory z legend i w jaki sposób to zrobił-

-Swoją drogą ciekawe czy ktoś oprócz was padł ofiarą tego typa- powiedział Alfred z zapałem pochłaniając jajecznicę

-Tego też warto by było się dowiedzieć- uznał Arthur -Trzeba będzie się jakoś dowiedzieć czy jeszcze jakieś państwo zniknęło-

-Może zwołamy konferencję?- zaproponował Toris -Tak chyba będzie najłatwiej sprawdzić czy kogoś brakuje i ewentualnie ostrzec resztę-

-Dobry pomysł- powiedział Anglia -Przy okazji będę mógł pogadać z Rumunią i Norwegią, na temat magii która była w stanie was zmienić-

-No to jakby mamy już plan na to co robić dalej- stwierdził Feliks -To wszystko?-

-Właściwie to ja mam pewne pytanie do ciebie- powiedział Litwa odkładając na chwilę widelec

-No to pytaj, na co jakby czekasz?- mruknął Polska

-Dlaczego wysłałeś mi ten dziwny list?- zapytał Toris

-Jaki list?- Feliks był szczerze zdumiony

-Ten w którym prosiłeś mnie o spotkanie na Wzgórzu Krzyży- powiedział Litwa unosząc brwi -Arthur masz jeszcze ten fragment?- Anglia kiwnął głową i podał brunetowi kawałek kartki który znalazł u niego w domu -Masz poczytaj sobie-

Polska wziął fragment ze zdezorientowaną miną i spojrzał na niego

-Ja tego jakby nie wysyłałem- powiedział szczerze zdumiony po zapoznaniu się z treścią -Nie pisałem do ciebie żadnego listu, ostatnie co pamiętam to to, że dzwoniłem do ciebie ze dwa tygodnie temu-

-Jeśli nie ty to kto?- zapytał Toris zdziwiony -Kto jeszcze miałby pisać do mnie w języku polskim, podając się za ciebie, w dodatku znając i mój i twój adres?-

-Totalnie nie mam pojęcia ale nie ja to pisałem- odparł Feliks -Przecież wiesz, że jak piszę do ciebie to ręcznie a nie na komputerze, no i jakby po litewsku a nie polsku... w dodatku w tym liście jest masa błędów gramatycznych i stylistycznych, jakby ten kto to pisał wrzucił tekst do translatora Google. A z innych kwestii, na jaką cholerę miałbym ci kazać jechać tak daleko? Przecież mnie jakby znasz, gdybym przyjechał do twojej miejscówki, to albo wpadłbym bez zapowiedzi od razu do ciebie, a gdyby zebrało mi się na sentymenty to prosiłbym raczej o spotkanie na Górze Trzykrzyskiej, stamtąd jest totalnie zajefajny widok na Wilno-

-Chyba właśnie zyskaliśmy kolejną zagadkę do rozwiązania- uznał Alfred

-I to poważną… kimkolwiek jest ten kto wysłał ten list, to nie dość, że zna wasze adresy, to jeszcze mniej więcej zna wasze zwyczaje i przyzwyczajenia- powiedział Arthur -Wiedział co napisać, żeby wyciągnąć Torisa z domu, wiedział w którym miejscu szukać Feliksa... nie macie pomysłu kto to mógłby być?- oba państwa pokręciły przecząco głową

-Tak jakby zaczęło się to robić coraz bardziej przerażające- skrzywił się Polska -Totalnie nie lubię uczucia, że ktoś mnie prześladuje-

-Co ten ktoś ma na celu, że zmienił mnie i Feliksa w potwory?- Litwa podzielał zdanie swojego partnera -Myślicie, że dalej jesteśmy na celowniku?-

-Wiecie… mam takie dziwne wrażenie, że to ma coś wspólnego z tymi facetami których widzieliśmy na parkingu przed Parkiem- stwierdził Alfred

-Jakimi facetami?- zapytał Toris, Ameryka opowiedział jemu i Feliksowi o furgonetce i grupie uzbrojonych ludzi którzy wydali mu się tak podejrzani

-Robi się coraz kurcze lepiej- mruknął Feliks -Myśl o tym, że mogą nas szukać jacyś uzbrojeni po zęby popaprańcy, totalnie nie poprawia mi humoru-

-Cóż… ogólny problem sprowadza się do dwóch pytań… kto i po co?- stwierdził Arthur

-Mniej ogólny do tego kiedy się jakby stąd zabieramy- powiedział Polska, cała reszta spojrzała na niego ze zdziwieniem -No nie wiem jak wy, ale mnie totalnie nie uśmiecha się tu zostawać, żeby sprawdzić czy tamta banda jest tu z mojego i Torisa powodu… a biorąc pod uwagę, że są uzbrojeni- na twarzy Feliksa zagościł bolesny grymas -Wiecie w ciągu ostatnich stu lat, zdecydowanie jakby za często musiałem stawiać swój dom praktycznie od nowa… wolałbym uniknąć kolejnego generalnego remontu-

-Cóż… to faktycznie byłoby nieprzyjemne- mruknął Arthur

-Jak na moje możemy się stąd zabierać chociażby jutro- oznajmił Alfred -Ale dziś chcę się po prostu wyspać i nawet banda komandosów nie powstrzyma mnie przed pójściem do mięciutkiego łóżka… na ich miejscu nawet bym nie próbował- dodał zupełnie poważnym tonem

-Więc… następne pytanie dokąd?- zapytał Toris

-Myślę, że do mnie- powiedział Anglia w zamyśleniu -Skoro mieliśmy zamiar zwołać nadzwyczajne posiedzenie…-

-Czyli jutro cel Okęcie i lecimy do Londynu?- podsumował Litwa

-Zgłaszam totalny sprzeciw- oznajmił Polska unosząc rękę -Nie wiem czy pamiętacie, ale pan Żelazny Wilk piszczy na bramkach, odnoszę niepokojące jakby wrażenie, że drugi raz nie pozwolą mu tak po prostu przejść, a nam chyba zależy na czasie i nie zwracaniu na siebie uwagi?-

-Czyli pozostaje nam droga lądowa lub morska- westchnął Toris

-Raczej lądowa, na morzu mamy ograniczone pole do manewru gdyby coś się stało… co oznacza konieczność pojechania do Francji- Arthur westchnął ciężko opierając głowę ręce -To wszystko robi się coraz bardziej skomplikowane… a zaczęło się od niewinnej podróży biznesowej-

-Czyli jedziemy wszyscy? Super! Bohaterska drużyna się powiększa!- krzyknął Alfred z entuzjazmem

-Skończ już z tymi durnotami Alfred- powiedział Anglia -To chyba oczywiste, skoro ustaliliśmy, że zwołujemy posiedzenie-

-I skoro okazało się, że we własnych domach nie jesteśmy bezpieczni- dodał Litwa

-Hmm… w takim układzie chyba powinniśmy już totalnie iść spać- stwierdził Feliks wstając i zbierając ze stołu brudne naczynia

-Poczekaj pomogę ci z tym…- mruknął Toris

-Dam sobie z tym radę Liet, to tylko jakby naczynia- Polska machnął ręką -Lepiej idź pokaż Alfredowi i Arthurowi gdzie będą spać-

-Właśnie miałem o to pytać- powiedział Ameryka

-Liet wam pokaże, mam tylko nadzieje, że nie macie nic przeciwko spaniu w jednym łóżku, bo druga sypialnia gościnna jest w remoncie po ostatniej wizycie Feliciano i Lovino- poinformował ich Feliks

-Nie ma żadnych problemów- oznajmił Alfred nim Arthur zdążył się odezwać

-Feliks…- powiedział cicho Toris

-W takim razie idźcie… ja zaraz wracam, pójdę tylko wprowadzić swoje ukochane autko do garażu- powiedział Polska

-Tak ubrany?- zdziwił się Anglia

-Tak jakby, jadąc tutaj wiele więcej na sobie nie miałem nie?- stwierdził Feliks zabierając kluczyki i idąc do przedpokoju, Toris odprowadził go zmartwionym spojrzeniem

-Chodźcie- mruknął Litwa prosząc gestem Anglię i Amerykę by udali się za nim

* * *

-Na wszystkie gwiazdki na amerykańskiej fladze w końcu miękkie łóżko!- westchnął Alfred rzucając się na mebel z jękiem ulgi, Arthur nie mógł się nie zgodzić, sam od dłuższego czasu marzył o okazji do porządnego wyspania się

-Taa… w końcu… lepiej korzystać z okazji póki jest- powiedział Anglia zajmując drugą połowę łóżka -Cała ta tajemnicza sprawa, sprawia, że zaczynam nabierać przekonania, że w najbliższej przyszłości może nie być zbyt wiele okazji na spokojny wypoczynek

-Wyluzuj Artie na pewno nie będzie aż tak źle- powiedział Ameryka -A jeśli będzie to wciąż macie mnie! Największego bohatera na świecie!-

-Jasne jasne… ocalisz nas i resztę wszechświata- westchnął Arthur mimo wszystko uśmiechając się lekko -Tylko jeszcze zacznij trochę więcej myśleć nad tym co robisz i w jaki sposób-

-Będę- powiedział Alfred cichym głosem znów czując to okropne poczucie winy -Feliks i Toris o mało dziś przeze mnie nie zginęli… nie chcę żeby coś takiego znów się powtórzyło-

-Nie gryź się tym Alfred… koniec końców nic im nie jest- powiedział Anglia

-Ale mogło być- szepnął Ameryka -Nie wybaczyłbym sobie tego gdyby…-

-Alfred to do ciebie nie podobne! Myślenie o kimś innym niż o samym sobie jestem pod wrażeniem!- stwierdził Arthur -Ale teraz poważnie, nie myśl o tym co mogło by być, tylko o tym co jest, przyjmij to jako radę od o wiele starszego i doświadczonego państwa-

-Artie jesteś…- zaczął Ameryka -Kompletnie beznadziejnym motywatorem… i kucharzem... ale masz rację- westchnął po czym przekręcił się na bok i wtulił w ramię Anglii

-Alfred?- zapytał Arthur unosząc brew

-Pamiętasz jak spaliśmy razem?- zapytał cicho Ameryka

-Ciężko zapomnieć, to miało miejsce zawsze kiedy naoglądałeś się tych durnowatych horrorów i nie byłeś w stanie zasnąć sam- powiedział Anglia z westchnieniem

-Masz coś przeciw żebym tak został?- zapytał Alfred

-Co? N-nie… c-chyba nie…- mruknął Arthur czując się z tym co najmniej dziwnie

-Mmm… dzięki Artie… dobranoc- westchnął Ameryka zasypiając chwilę później

-Dobranoc Alfred- powiedział cicho Anglia

* * *

-Totalnie mówiłem mu, że sam się tym zajmę- mruknął Feliks patrząc na pozmywane naczynia, westchnął cicho, wziął swoje przerobione spodnie i udał się na górę, żeby w końcu móc się położyć, miał cichą nadzieję, że Litwa już śpi i uniknie zbędnych pytań.

Odłożył spodnie na krzesło, po rzuceniu okiem na łóżko i stwierdzeniu, że Toris smacznie śpi, wziął piżamę i poszedł do łazienki żeby się przebrać, nie chciał go przypadkiem obudzić. Przy okazji przyjrzał się krytycznie swojemu odbiciu w lustrze, zwłaszcza rogom na głowie, zastanawiał się dlaczego pozostało mu tyle smoczych cech, a jedyne co pozostało Torisowi, to metalowe włoski na prawie całym ciele. Zatkał sobie nos czując nadchodzące kichnięcie, ostatnie czego potrzebował to mała eksplozja w łazience, gdyby przez przypadek zionął ogniem na dezodorant albo coś.

Starając się być tak cicho jak to tylko możliwe, zgasił światło w łazience, przekradł się do łóżka i wsunął się na swoje miejsce, odetchnął cicho z ulgą zamykając oczy

-Nie śpieszyło ci się- Polska myślał, że dostanie zawału kiedy usłyszał głos Litwy, który wcale nie brzmiał na śpiącego, a po otworzeniu oczu napotkał jego spojrzenie

-Co ci tyle zajęło? Nie mogłeś dokładnie zaparkować?- zapytał Toris nie spuszczając wzroku z oczu blondyna

-Dobry Jezu nie strasz mnie tak Liet!- syknął Feliks -Myślałem, że już śpisz!- widząc, że nie wymiga się od odpowiedzi westchnął cicho -Po prostu… posiedziałem chwilę na zewnątrz… musiałem pomyśleć-

-Co się dzieje Feliks?- zapytał brunet odgarniając kosmyk włosów z twarzy swojego partnera

-To nic takiego Liet… naprawdę- mruknął Polska

-Dobrze wiesz, że mnie tym nie przekonasz- powiedział Litwa -Znam dwie z wielu oznak końca świata, Rosja dostający depresji i Polska który zbyt długo siedzi cicho-

-Och czyli jakby znowu dzwonił do ciebie pijany Ivan, żeby wyżalić się jaki świat jest zły i niedobry i że nikt go nie lubi?- zapytał Feliks

-Feliks…- powiedział Toris ostrzegawczym tonem

-No dobra dobra…- mruknął blondyn z westchnieniem -Po prostu… strasznie jakby nie lubię tego uczucia wiesz Liet? Tego uczucia towarzyszącego byciu czyimś celem… najpierw trzy czarne orły, potem nazistowskie Niemcy, a teraz jacyś popaprańcy którzy wiedzą o nas podejrzanie dużo… samo to, że wiedzą o naszym istnieniu jest totalnie niepokojące-

-Nie musisz mi tego mówić- mruknął brunet -Nie ty jeden się tym martwisz, to jest jakaś grubsza afera w którą chcąc nie chcąc zostaliśmy wciągnięci…-

-Ale jakby nie mamy wyboru i musimy sobie z tym poradzić co nie?- dokończył za niego blondyn

-Dokładnie- stwierdził Toris -Nie ma co się na zapas dołować… chodź tu- mruknął wyciągając ramiona, Feliks wtulił się w jego objęcia z cichym pomrukiem, odrobina bliskości była teraz najlepszym lekarstwem

-Nie jesteśmy już jednym państwem… wiele rzeczy się zmieniło i w świecie i między nami… raniliśmy się wzajemnie na wiele różnych sposobów… ale jedno się nie zmieniło- powiedział Litwa głaszcząc plecy swojego partnera -Moje uczucia do ciebie się nie zmieniły, kocham cię Lenkija i nie pozwolę na to żeby ktoś wyrządził ci krzywdę, nie tym razem-

-I vice versa Lietuva- mruknął Polska

-No- mruknął Toris z zadowoleniem -Skoro wszystko już mamy ustalone, to możemy już iść spać-

-Totalnie dzięki za zezwolenie proszę pana- powiedział Feliks przewalając oczyma

-Nie ma za co, a teraz dobranoc- Litwa uśmiechnął się całując blondyna w czoło

-Jakby totalnie nie trafiłeś- stwierdził Polska, Toris zaśmiał się cicho i tym razem pocałował go w usta, długo i namiętnie

-Teraz lepiej?- zapytał brunet wpatrując się w szmaragdowe oczy swojego partnera

-Tak, teraz totalnie możemy iść spać- stwierdził Feliks -Spać powiedziałem!- powiedział z naciskiem widząc znajomy błysk w oczach Torisa

-Przecież ja nic nie robię- powiedział Litwa niewinnym tonem

-Jeszcze- Polska przewalił oczyma -Totalnie nie wiem co dziś w ciebie wstąpiło!-

-Dobranoc Feliks- westchnął Toris i tak był zbyt zmęczony żeby cokolwiek zaczynać

-No… dobranoc Liet- mruknął Feliks zamykając oczy, ten dzień był totalnie dziwny i męczący, miał nadzieję, że jutrzejszy będzie lepszy.

* * *

-Zawęziliśmy obszar poszukiwań szefie- oznajmił jeden z ludzi Stanforda -Wedle obliczeń będziemy w stanie określić dokładną lokalizację jutro około godziny dwunastej!-

-Czyli jednak będziemy musieli działać za dnia- stwierdził Stanford

-I środku zatłoczonego miasta- powiedział żołnierz -Przynajmniej tak wynika z dotychczasowych odczytów-

-Jesteście pewni, że obiekty nie opuściły w tym czasie Warszawy?- zapytał dowódca

-Na dziewięćdziesiąt dziewięć procent sir!-

-W takim razie nakazuje odpoczynek do jutrzejszego południa, albo momentu w którym namierzymy obiekty, musimy być w pełni sił, nie możemy tego spartaczyć, pan Alvarez jasno dał do zrozumienia, że porażka nie wchodzi w grę-

* * *

 **Słoneczko Polsatu strikes again! *puszcza dżingiel reklamowy***

 **Chyba nie myśleliście, że zmienię swój pozostawiający niedosyt styl hmm~?**

 **I totalnie nie musicie się martwić o różne kwestie ja o wszystkim pamiętam! (zazwyczaj)  
Mam wszystko poukładane i zaplanowane! (znaczy się wymyślam na bieżąco i z reguły to co mam zaplanowane wychodzi zupełnie inaczej od pierwotnego zamysłu)**


	10. Chapter 9

**Zapraszam na kolejny krótki fragment mojego ''filmu'' nim wrócimy do ukochanych przez wszystkich reklam!**

* * *

Amerykę obudziły dziwne hałasy dobiegające z pokoju obok, po chwili rozmyślań przypomniał sobie, że to pokój Polski, usiadł i zaczął nasłuchiwać, ale jak zwykle nic nie mógł z tego zrozumieć.

- _Hej! Mówiłem ci żebyś się tak nie śpieszył!-_ krzyknął Litwa

- _Ale Liet! To nam jakby wieki zajmie jeśli będziemy musieli czekać aż będziesz gotowy!-_ odpowiedział mu głos Polski

-Ej… ej Artie! Wstawaj!- powiedział Alfred potrząsając ramieniem Arthura

-H-huh? Co jest Alfred? Czemu budzisz mnie tak wcześnie?- wymamrotał wyrwany ze snu Anglia

-Coś dziwnego dzieje się w pokoju obok!- oznajmił Ameryka -Słuchaj!-

- _F-Feliks! P-przestań! A-ach~!-_

 _-Liet, przecież jakby już to robiliśmy! To nie pierwszy raz, powinieneś już być przyzwyczajony!-_

 _-_ Czy ta dwójka wstydu nie ma?- jęknął Arthur ukrywając twarz w dłoniach

-A co takiego mówią?- zapytał zaciekawiony Alfred

-Nieważne- powiedział Anglia zrywając się z łóżka i wychodząc z pokoju -Idę to ukrócić! To jest dużo poniżej wszelkiej kultury!- Ameryka poszedł za nim ciekaw o co tyle hałasu

- _Liet…-_

 _-Feliks… mówiłem żebyś uważał-_

 _-Jakby ciężki jesteś wiesz?-_

 _-To nie moja wina~! Ty chciałeś żebym był na górze!-_

-Co wy dwaj myślicie, że robicie?!- wrzasnął Arthur wpadając do pomieszczenia cały czerwony na twarzy, napotykając zdziwione spojrzenie zielonych i błękitnych oczu

-Umm… jakby gramy w Twistera?- powiedział niepewnie Polska, Anglia zamrugał zaskoczony ogarniając wzrokiem sytuacje.

Na podłodze rozłożona była mata z różnokolorowymi kropkami, służąca do dość popularnej na imprezach gry, Polska i Litwa, już kompletnie ubrani, stali na niej na czworaka w dość dziwnych pozycjach najwyraźniej w samym środku rozgrywki.

-Liet obudził mnie o jakby pogańsko wczesnej porze twierdząc, że musimy się jakby przygotować do drogi- oznajmił Feliks patrząc na Arthura pomiędzy swoją ręką a nogą Torisa -Jak zwykle martwił się jakby za dużo bo uwinęliśmy się w trymiga, a wy ciągle spaliście... totalnie znudziło nam się czekanie aż się obudzicie, więc stwierdziliśmy, że w coś zagramy, osobiście byłem za konsolą, ale drugi pad mam popsuty, a na szachy Toris się nie zgodził-

-Bo skończyło by się na tym, że zacząłbyś oszukiwać gdybyś przegrywał- powiedział Toris z trudem zachowując równowagę, chyba jedynym powodem dla którego jeszcze był w stanie ustać było to, że oparł się na znajdującym się pod nim Feliksie

-A tak właściwe, co jakby myśleliście, że robimy, że wpadliście tu z krzykiem?- zapytał Polska zdziwiony

-I dlaczego jesteś taki czerwony na twarzy Arthur?- dorzucił Litwa

-Ja… eee… uch…- wybąkał Arthur czując się potwornie głupio, Alfred zerkał zza jego ramienia, oglądając scenę z dużym zainteresowaniem -Jestem głodny!- wydukał w końcu z nerwowym uśmiechem

-Śniadanie macie na stole w kuchni- powiedział Toris -Częstujcie się-

-Suuuper- stwierdził Ameryka z radością, ruszając w stronę kuchni

-Liet przestań się jakby o mnie opierać- powiedział Feliks -Po prostu się poddaj i totalnie przyznaj do porażki!-

-Wygrałeś poprzednią partię tylko dlatego, że używałeś ogona!- Litwa nie dawał za wygraną

-A ty wcześniejszą dlatego, że totalnie ten ogon nadepnąłeś!- odgryzł się Polska kręcąc z irytacją końcówką przedmiotu dyskusji

-Już cie za to przeprosiłem!-

-Przyjmę te przeprosiny jeśli się teraz totalnie poddasz i uznasz moją wygraną!-

-Nigdy!-

Niemal w tym samym momencie Toris stracił równowagę i przewrócił się na matę przygniatając przy tym Feliksa

-Ha totalnie wygrałem!-

-Nieprawda! Pierwszy dotknąłeś maty!-

-Ale to ty się przewróciłeś!-

-Może… może uznamy, że był remis- zaproponował Anglia, cofnął się o krok kiedy oba państwa rzuciły mu niezbyt przyjazne spojrzenie

-Dobra- zgodzili się obaj w tym samym momencie

-A teraz totalnie ze mnie zejdź Liet- powiedział Feliks -Trzeba to wszystko jakby pochować-

-T-to… to ja będę w kuchni- wyjąkał Anglia wychodząc z pokoju i zbiegając po schodach -Ani słowa- rzucił do Alfreda który opychał się kanapkami, Ameryka tylko spojrzał na niego zdziwiony nie mając pojęcia o co mu chodziło.

Po paru minutach dołączyli do nich Polska i Litwa, dalej dyskutując nad zasadnością używania ogona w partii Twistera, przerwali dopiero kiedy Feliks oznajmił, że idzie sprawdzić skrzynkę pocztową.

-Jakby, nie pamiętam kiedy ostatnio do niej zaglądałem- stwierdził ubierając buty -Zaraz wracam-

-To jaki mamy plan?- zapytał Toris siadając przy stole

-Ogólny to wiesz, szczegółowego żadnego- stwierdził Arthur -Na pewno trzeba by kupić jakieś zapasy na drogę… i chyba znaleźć jakiś autokar do Francji albo coś-

-No i trzeba by zwrócić to wypożyczone auto nie?- zapytał Alfred pochłaniając kolejne kanapki

-Chłopaki… nie uwierzycie co znalazłem- powiedział Polska wchodząc do kuchni z naręczem przesyłek

-Co takiego?- zapytał Toris

-Z mniej ciekawych to ulotki, rachunki i jakieś listy od mojego szefa- zaczął Feliks odkładając część przesyłek na bok -Z ciekawszych mam zdjęcie z fotoradaru… patrz Liet jak ładnie wyszedłeś- powiedział rzucając zdjęcie na stół.

Zdjęcie na pewno pochodziło z dnia wczorajszego bo znajdujący się na nim Feliks miał na sobie felerną zimową kurtkę, wyraz jego twarzy wyrażał absolutną i niczym niezmąconą radość z jazdy z ponad przepisową prędkością. Z kolei Toris siedział wciśnięty w fotel kurczowo trzymając się go rękami, z wyrazem przerażenia na twarzy.

-Rany… musiało być fajnie- powiedział Alfred z zazdrością w głosie

-Było! Absolutnie obłędnie! Ja byłem taki ''Weeee~!'', z kolei Liet bardziej ''AAAAAAA!''… tylko trochę jakby mi się zapomniało o fotoradarze, ale przynajmniej jest totalnie fajna pamiątka- powiedział Polska

-Totalnie powinienem skonfiskować ci kluczyki do tego auta- stwierdził Toris

-Jak już mówiłem, totalnie przesadzasz Liet- odparł Feliks

-I to jest ta niewiarygodna rzecz o której chciałeś nas poinformować?- zapytał z powątpiewaniem Arthur

-Nie, to jest tylko ciekawe, totalnie niewiarygodne odnośnie naszej wczorajszej rozmowy jest to- powiedział Polska rzucając na stół ostatnią przesyłkę

-To jest…- zaczął Ameryka

-Niemożliwe- powiedział Litwa blednąc -Kiedy to przyszło?-

-Nie mam pojęcia, nie odbierałem poczty przez ostatnie półtora tygodnia- powiedział Feliks

-Nie było cie w domu półtorej tygodnia?- zapytał Anglia

-Nie! Przez półtorej tygodnia nie odbierałem poczty, do puszczy pojechałem…- Polska spojrzał na kalendarz wiszący na ścianie -Cztery dni temu-

-Ja tego nie wysłałem- powiedział Toris patrząc na kopertę, której adres zwrotny wskazywał na jego dom w Wilnie -Adres jest napisany komputerowo… prywatne przesyłki zawsze adresuje ręcznie-

-Zapewne sam list też jest wydrukowany… pewnie dlatego, żebyście nie mogli stwierdzić, że to podpucha na podstawie charakteru pisma- uznał Alfred -Powinniśmy go otworzyć?- nikt nie kwapił się żeby to zrobić, więc list po prostu leżał na stole nietknięty-

-To musiało przyjść ponad tydzień temu- powiedział Arthur -W końcu ostatni tydzień, Toris spędził jako wilk na Wzgórzu Krzyży-

-I nic nie pamięta z tego czasu… Feliks spędził co najmniej kilka dni jako smok… był w miarę świadomy i pamięta co się stało, chociaż uznał to za sen- Ameryka zapomniał o reszcie kanapek i zaczął poważnie myśleć nad sprawą -Pytanie, czy to dwa odrębne przypadki, czy po prostu po jakimś czasie w postaci potwora zaczyna zanikać ludzka świadomość-

-Wiecie… poczułem jakby nagłą ochotę na to, żeby ruszyć w drogę- powiedział nerwowo Feliks -Jest prawie południe… chyba w sam raz-

-Tak, też myślę, że to dobry pomysł- powiedział Anglia, Litwa tylko pokiwał głową wstając od stołu, Ameryka wziął ze sobą resztę kanapek i również się podniósł

-To najpierw oddajecie auto, potem kupujemy zapasy, a na koniec idziemy na dworzec szukać transportu do Francji?- zapytał Toris

-A nie możemy po prostu przedłużyć wynajmu i pojechać właśnie tym autem?- zaproponował Alfred

-A kto ci wynajmie samochód na wycieczkę zagraniczną?- zapytał Anglia -I powiedz mi kiedy bylibyśmy w stanie je oddać i ile by to kosztowało, doliczając do tego koszty paliwa?-

-A gdzie macie oddać to auto?- zapytał Feliks -Tam? To możemy skoczyć do Złotych Tarasów- stwierdził kiedy Anglia podał mu adres -Jeśli ktoś nas szuka, to chyba lepiej będzie się jakby wmieszać w tłum nie?-

-Możemy się rozdzielić, ja z Alfredem oddamy auto, a ty z Feliksem pójdziecie kupić zapasy- powiedział Arthur

-Dobry plan- uznał Alfred -Tylko hmm… macie może gotówkę? Jeśli ma się do tego sprzęt i dojścia, transakcje kartą można łatwo namierzyć-

-Normalnie powiedziałbym, że naoglądałeś się za dużo filmów akcji, ale po tym czego ostatnio byłem świadkiem, stwierdzam, że to dobry pomysł- powiedział Arthur

-Jakby nie patrzeć, jeszcze kilka dni temu byłem wilkiem o metalowej sierści- powiedział Toris

-A ja totalnie przeuroczym, ale mimo wszystko przerażającym smokiem- dodał Feliks

-Alfred trzyma w domu kosmitę- kontynuował wyliczankę Arthur

-A jakby tego było mało ci goście których widziałem na parkingu, wyglądali na takich którzy mają dostęp do naprawdę kozackiego sprzętu- skończył Alfred, w świetle ostatnich wydarzeń, wszystkie cztery państwa zaczynały nabierać pewności, że tajemnicza grupa jest w to wszystko zamieszana.

-No to ten… totalnie się zbieramy- zarządził Polska

* * *

-Mamy sygnał… oba sygnały!- krzyknął żołnierz

-Gdzie?- zapytał Stanford

-Aleja Niepodległości! Okolice Pól Mokotowskich!- zameldował mężczyzna -Sygnały się przemieszczają!-

-Oddział przejść w gotowość bojową! Przygotować sprzęt! Idziemy na polowanie!- zarządził Stanford -Jedziemy za nimi!-

-Iii… kolejny korek- westchnął Alfred kiedy znów utknęli w sznurze samochodów

-Witamy w Warszawie, korki to u nas codzienność- powiedział Feliks wpatrując się beznamiętnie w widoki za oknem -A wiesz co jeszcze ci powiem? W każdym większym mieście są jakby korki-

-Nie musisz być taki złośliwy- powiedział Ameryka

-Nie jestem złośliwy, ja tylko stwierdzam fakty- odparł Polska, Litwa tylko obserwował jego ogon uderzający nerwowo o oparcie tylnego siedzenia

-Feliks nie denerwuj się tak- powiedział Toris łapiąc i unieruchamiając ogon

-Liet mówiłem ci już nie łap mnie jakby za ogon!- pisnął Feliks wyrywając rzeczoną część ciała i tuląc ją do siebie, Litwa spojrzał na niego zdezorientowany

-Właśnie co ty tak z tym ogonem? Ciskasz się jak ryba wyciągnięta z wody, kiedy tylko ktoś go dotknie- powiedział Ameryka odwracając się do tyłu

-No bo… jest jakby totalnie wrażliwy na dotyk- mruknął Feliks czerwieniąc się jak piwonia i wbijając wzrok w swoje kolana -Zwłaszcza od spodniej strony… i im bliżej pleców tym bardziej…- Toris spojrzał na niego wytrzeszczając oczy, samemu przybierając barwę dojrzałego pomidora

-To… wiele wyjaśnia- powiedział w końcu Arthur również zażenowany

- _Dude…_ no nieźle... daj zobaczyć!- Alfred wyciągnął rękę żeby złapać za ogon Feliksa, był bardzo ciekaw jego reakcji

-Nie!- Litwa złapał za nadgarstek Ameryki w mgnieniu oka

-No weź! Chciałem tylko… yyy… okej już nic- na widok spojrzenia które Toris mu posłał, Alfred cofnął rękę uznając, że nie warto ryzykować jej utraty

-Wiecie, możemy z Torisem jakby wysiąść tutaj- stwierdził Feliks odpinając pas bezpieczeństwa -Idę o zakład, że wyrobimy się z zakupami wcześniej niż oddacie to auto-

-Wchodzę w to!- oznajmił Ameryka -O co się zakładamy?-

-Coś się potem wymyśli- stwierdził Polska otwierając drzwi, uważając tylko żeby nie walnąć nimi w auto stojące obok

-Feliks zaczekaj chwilę!- krzyknął za nim Litwa wysiadając z drugiej strony -To eee… do zobaczenia potem!- powiedział zamykając drzwi i ruszając za Feliksem, który zdążył już odejść dość daleko

-Nie uważasz, że Polska jest ostatnio strasznie nerwowy?- zapytał Alfred

-Litwa też- powiedział Arthur -Tylko trochę mniej dosadnie to okazuje… w sumie im się nie dziwie, mnie też ta sytuacja zaczyna denerwować-

-Artie nie miałeś przypadkiem próbować do końca odczarować Feliksa?- zapytał Ameryka

-Faktycznie- dopiero teraz Anglia sobie o tym przypomniał -Teraz chyba na to trochę późno, może jak już będziemy w drodze do Francji i będę miał jak odpocząć po użyciu magii to się za to zabiorę-

-Chyba będziesz musiał uwzględnić w tym też Torisa- oznajmił Alfred zamyślony

-Co? Niby dlaczego? Wiem, że metalowa sierść może być dość uciążliwa, ale to może zaczekać aż dostaniemy się do Londynu- powiedział Arthur

-Tak po prostu… nie wiem jak tobie, ale mnie się wydawało, że jeszcze wczoraj Litwa nie miał takich długich i ostrych paznokci- stwierdził Ameryka przypatrując się swojemu nadgarstkowi po którym ściekało kilka kropel krwi -I miał trochę mniej spiczaste uszy… jaka jest szansa na to, że przemiana im się cofnie?-

-CO?!- Anglia o mało nie wyrżnął w tył auta jadącego przed nimi -Jak to?! W takim razie… o nie…-

-To co teraz?- zapytał Alfred -Dalej oddanie auta jest sprawą priorytetową czy...-

-Najpierw oddamy auto... a przy okazji będziemy się modlić, żeby po centrum Warszawy nie zaczęły biegać potwory...-

* * *

-Feliks poczekaj chwilę! Dokąd tak pędzisz?!- krzyknął Toris doganiając w końcu swojego kompana

-Mieliśmy jakby zrobić zakupy nie?- powiedział Feliks odrobinę zwalniając

-Ale to nie znaczy, że musimy wcześniej przebiec maraton- powiedział Litwa grzebiąc po kieszeniach -Masz… zapomniałeś założyć czapkę… i zrób coś z tym ogonem-

Polska westchnął ciężko i owinął ogon wokół pasa, spojrzał z niechęcią na czapkę, ale wziął ją i ubrał na głowę, lepsze to niż tłumaczenie się z posiadania rogów

-Nie potrzebuję lustra żeby stwierdzić, że wyglądam w tym jak debil- powiedział z krzywą miną -Kto normalny jakby nosi czapkę w środku lata?-

-Nie narzekaj nie wygląda to tak źle- westchnął Toris -Co cię ugryzło, że się tak zachowujesz?-

-Nic… jeszcze- mruknął Feliks

-Więc dlaczego…- zaczął Litwa

-Nie chcesz mi chyba powiedzieć, że jakby nie czujesz tego uczucia?- zapytał Polska machając ręką z irytacją -Tego… zagrożenia… nie wiem skąd to się bierze, może jakiś smoczy szósty zmysł, ale totalnie nie potrafię się uspokoić-

-Wiem…- powiedział cicho Toris -Ja też to czuje… jakby… jakby ten kto nam to zrobił był gdzieś blisko… ale denerwowanie się w niczym nam nie pomoże-

-Staram się nie denerwować Liet!- syknął Feliks -Tylko jakby totalnie mi to nie wychodzi!-

-To widzę- stwierdził Litwa -Spokojnie na pewno uda nam się to jakoś rozwiązać-

-Chodźmy już na te zakupy- westchnął Polska skręcając w stronę Złotych Tarasów -Totalnie potrzebuje jakiejś przekąski na uspokojenie-

* * *

-Jesteśmy na miejscu, włączyć generatory iluzji- zarządził Stanford -Wypuścić drony zwiadowcze, obstawić wszystkie wyjścia, grupa pierwsza za mną, w tych warunkach namierzanie nie będzie działać, więc mamy do przeszukania spory, zatłoczony obszar, miejcie oczy szeroko otwarte, broń i ogłuszacze w pogotowiu! Jeśli z obiektami będą obce osoby, udzielam pozwolenia na likwidację, ale nie strzelać do cywili!-

* * *

-Feliks… nie żeby coś, ale myślę, że paluszki nie są artykułem pierwszej potrzeby- powiedział Toris kiedy wychodzili z Carrefoura z siatkami pełnymi jedzenia, picia i przydatnych drobiazgów, brunetowi jakoś udało się upilnować blondyna przed wyniesieniem połowy działu z przekąskami, ale i tak Feliks miał ze sobą wielką reklamówkę wyładowaną po brzegi jego ulubionymi paluszkami

-Może dla ciebie Liet, dla mnie to jakby paliwo! Totalnie potrzebne!- oświadczył Feliks z powagą

-A zmieścisz to wszystko do plecaka?- zapytał Litwa z westchnieniem, zastanawiał się tylko po co jeszcze jadą na trzecie piętro

-Właśnie po to kupiłem totalnie pojemny plecak! Nie dlatego, że był na przecenie czy coś… tylko po to żeby pomieścić nasze zapasy i zastąpić ten który straciłem w Puszczy Kampinoskiej- powiedział Polska

Koniec końców zatrzymali się na drugim piętrze, żeby załadować prowiant do plecaka.

-Nie dzwonili przypadkiem do ciebie Alfred albo Arthur?- zapytał Toris nie chcąc wdawać się w szczegóły dotyczące plecaka, zatrzymali się przy wolnej ławce żeby przepakować nabyte rzeczy

-Nie- oznajmił Feliks sprawdzając swój telefon -Powinni już jakby oddać to auto, korki w Warszawie nie są AŻ TAK złe… gorzej jeśli trafili na takiego właściciela który za wszelką cenę będzie chciał ugrać więcej kasy na byle czym…-

-To trzeba przyznać cwaniactwo w twojej stolicy osiąga już punkt kulminacyjny- powiedział Litwa biorąc się za pakowanie zakupów do plecaka

-A no niestety… cwaniactwo, chamstwo i buractwo to taka jakby choroba narodowa, nie każdy ją ma ale mimo wszystko gdzieś tam jest- westchnął Polska -Jak to mówił jeden mój stary znajomy ''Naród wspaniały, tylko ludzie kurwy''-

-Piękny cytat- stwierdził Toris przewalając oczyma

-Mnie też się podoba… chcesz gorącej czekolady?- zapytał Feliks grzebiąc po kieszeniach za drobnymi

-Wiedząc, że i tak cie nie powstrzymam przed jej nabyciem, nie śmiem odmówić- odparł Litwa nadal zajęty pakowaniem

-Proszę bardzo- powiedział Polska podchodząc do automatu, wrzucając monety do środka i wybierając odpowiednią opcję, chwilę później postawił na oparciu ławki kubeczek przeznaczony dla bruneta, a sam zajął się studzeniem swojego napoju

-Dzięki- mruknął Toris -Może lepiej zadzwoń do Alfreda i zapytaj gdzie są?-

-Mhm, już dzwonię- powiedział Feliks wybierając odpowiedni kontakt w swojej książce telefonicznej -No jakby cześć, gdzie jesteście?- zapytał kiedy Ameryka w końcu odebrał, popijał czekoladę, odruchowo wyglądając przez okno -Tak kupiliśmy… Arthur dalej się użera z gościem od samochodu? Powiedz mu żeby postraszył go sądem to się powinien totalnie odczepić… . Gdzie? No w Złotych Tarasach… takie dość spore centrum handlowe… tak to z takimi dziwnymi oknami przypominającymi folie bąbelkową… tak jest tutaj McDonald... nie Alfred totalnie nie wiem kto to projektował… a wiesz, że kiedyś próbowałem? Tylko szef na mnie potem wrzeszczał po tym jak już wypuścili mnie z aresztu…-

Litwa spojrzał na Polskę, zastanawiając się czy powinien pytać za co ten trafił do aresztu, rozmyślając nad tą kwestią zabrał się za likwidowanie swojej porcji gorącej czekolady.

W pewnym momencie Feliks zakrztusił się swoim napojem, wypluwając przy okazji to co miał w ustach, rozsiewając w powietrzu czekoladową mgiełkę, Toris westchnął ciężko i uniósł rękę żeby poklepać go po plecach

-N-nie… w-wszystko jakby ze mną w porządku- wymamrotał Polska do telefonu kiedy już odzyskał zdolność mowy -Tylko weź mi powiedz Alfred… jakby wcześniej mówiłeś, że tamci podejrzani goście przyjechali taką czarną furgonetką? I wyglądali jak komandosi tak? Och… w takim razie mamy z Torisem totalnie przejebane- stwierdził wrzucając pusty kubek po czekoladzie do stojącego obok ławki kosza, Litwa uniósł brew i odwrócił się żeby spojrzeć przez okno, w które wpatrywał się Polska, poczuł jakby żołądek zjechał mu gdzieś w okolice podłogi, kiedy zobaczył to co on.

Jak na komendę obaj spojrzeli w kierunku wejścia do centrum handlowego, przykucnęli za ławką widząc trójkę uzbrojonych w dziwną broń mężczyzn

-Tak jakby muszę już kończyć, mam nadzieję, że macie z Arthurem jakiś plan awaryjny jak się wydostać z miasta z jakimś oddziałem specjalnym depczącym nam po piętach- Feliks zakończył rozmowę i schował telefon do kieszeni -Tak, że ten… mówiłem już, ze mamy totalnie przejebane?-

-Coś wspominałeś- powiedział Toris, złapał za plecak i wraz z Feliksem zaczął się przekradać w nieco lepiej osłonięte miejsce -Na pewno musimy się tak skradać? Wiesz wcale nie jest powiedziane, że oni są tu po nas…- pisnął zaskoczony kiedy Polska wciągnął go za jedną z witryn sklepowych i ustawił go obok jednego z manekinów

-Ani drgnij!- syknął blondyn stając w pewnej odległości od niego i przyjmując postawę niemal identyczną jak jeden z pozostałych manekinów

-Sektor D czysty!- brunet poczuł jak zaczyna go boleć brzuch od nadmiaru wrażeń, obok wejścia do sklepu zatrzymał się jeden z tych podejrzanych typów i mówił do krótkofalówki

-Szukaj dalej, istnieje możliwość, że obiekty gdzieś się ukryły- odpowiedział głos z krótkofalówki, miał brytyjski akcent…

-Wybacz pytanie szefie… ale czego dokładnie mam wypatrywać?- zapytał żołnierz z nutą niepewności

-Nie zapoznałeś się z dokumentacją misji?!- zapytał ostro głos z krótkofalówki -Możesz być pewny, że będę o tym pamiętał… masz szukać smoka i wilka o żelaznej sierści… albo ludzi którzy posiadają cechy tych stworzeń! I lepiej dla ciebie żeby ci się nie wymknęły…-

Żołnierz przełknął cicho ślinę i spojrzał na witrynę sklepową

-Mają tutaj dziwny styl ubierania… ale w sumie pasek całkiem fajny- stwierdził patrząc prosto na Feliksa, postał jeszcze przez chwilę rozglądając się wokół, po czym ruszył dalej

Polska i Litwa odetchnęli z ulgą dopiero wtedy kiedy mężczyzna zniknął im z oczu

-Mówiłeś coś na temat gości którzy nie muszą tu być po nas?- zapytał Feliks

-Ja już w ogóle nic nie będę mówił- powiedział Toris ocierając pot z czoła

-Nie mów tak Liet, totalnie stęsknię się za twoim głosem jak zamilkniesz na wieki…- Polska odwrócił się czując postukiwanie w ramię

-Zejdą panowie z tej witryny czy mam wezwać ochronę?- zapytała kierowniczka sklepu

-Eee… tak już sobie idziemy do widzenia- mruknął blondyn opuszczając wraz z Litwą sklep

-Feliks…- powiedział powoli Toris starając się nie wpadać w panikę

-Co? Co jest? Czemu się tak na mnie patrzysz?- zapytał Feliks unosząc brew

-PADNIJ!- krzyknął Litwa rzucając się na towarzysza obalając go na ziemię, w miejscu w którym chwilę temu znajdowała się głowa Polski śmignęły bardzo dziwne pociski, których wygląd zdecydowanie nie zachęcał do tego żeby nimi oberwać… w sumie przypominały raczej impulsy elektryczne niż pociski.

Mężczyzna który wcześniej zatrzymał się przed sklepem w którym się ukryli, chyba skojarzył ''pasek'' Feliksa z instrukcjami od swojego szefa… albo po prostu dostał dokładniejszy opis tych których miał szukać, bo biegł teraz w ich stronę, celując do nich z tej dziwacznej broni.

-W nogi!- wrzasnął Feliks zrywając się z podłogi w błyskawicznym tempie

-Ale dokąd?!- zapytał Toris

-Do sklepu!- zadecydował Polska wbiegając z powrotem do sklepu z którego przed chwilą ich wyproszono -Jest dwupiętrowy, powinni mieć schody na dół!- Litwie nie trzeba było powtarzać dwa razy, pobiegł za blondynem uchylając się przed kolejną serią pocisków

-Czy on naprawdę myśli, że się zatrzymamy?- zawył Toris manewrując pomiędzy stojakami z ubraniami, co biorąc pod uwagę wypchany plecak nie było dla niego zbyt łatwe, facet który ich ścigał darł się za nimi, że mają się natychmiast zatrzymać, z oczywistych względów nie mieli zamiaru go słuchać -Zwłaszcza po tym jak zaczął do nas strzelać?! Co to w ogóle jest za broń?!-

-Nie wiem, i totalnie nie mam zamiaru tego sprawdzać!- krzyknął Feliks

-Doprawdy! Wezwę ochronę!- krzyczała kierowniczka sklepu -Niszczycie państwo towar! To są drogie rzeczy! Kto to widział, żeby grać w paintball w centrum handlowym?!-

Feliks i Toris uznali, że kobieta jest chyba niespełna rozumu, skoro jej zdaniem to była gra, pociski które śmigały im nad głowami w żadnym stopniu nie przypominały kulek z farbą

-Gdzie teraz?!- zapytał Litwa widząc naprzeciwko ścianę

-W dół!- Polska pociągnął go w stronę małych ruchomych schodków prowadzących do niższej części sklepu

-A potem?- Toris czuł, że odpowiedź na to pytanie mu się nie spodoba

-Potem? Potem to będzie wielka improwizacja i wcale nie mam na myśli _Dziadów_!- odparł Feliks zbiegając na dół

* * *

-Artie ruchy!- krzyknął Alfred biegnąc w stronę centrum handlowego o którym rozmawiał wcześniej z Feliksem, tym razem wcale nie dlatego, że mieli tam McDonalda

-Robię co mogę Alfred! Wybacz ale w przeciwieństwie do Feliksa z dnia wczorajszego nie posiadam skrzydeł!- odparł Arthur -Poza tym nie możemy tak po prostu wpaść tam, nie mając żadnego planu!-

-Nie możemy? No to patrz!- stwierdził Ameryka przyspieszając i szarżując prosto na dwóch pilnujących wejścia żołnierzy, którzy należeli do grupy którą widział wcześniej na parkingu przed puszczą.

Pierwszy z mężczyzn stracił przytomność po tym jak z impetem grzmotnął w ścianę, gdy Alfred na niego wpadł, drugi błyskawicznie uniósł broń, ale został powalony przez Arthura, który nie mając większego wyboru musiał dołączyć do tej kompletnie bezmyślnej akcji.

-Wyszło nawet lepiej niż zakładałem- powiedział z zadowoleniem Ameryka otrzepując ręce, schylił się i odebrał mężczyznom ich broń -O tak tego mi było potrzeba!- stwierdził przyglądając się dziwnej broni, wzruszył ramionami i zarzucił sobie karabin na ramię, drugi podając Arthurowi, a resztę wrzucając do pobliskiej fontanny -Teraz możemy odbić naszych kumpli!-

-Alfred… ty nas kiedyś wszystkich pozabijasz- oznajmił Anglia łapiąc oddech -A naszych kumpli to musimy najpierw znaleźć-

-W tej kwestii wierzę sile telefonii komórkowej- powiedział Alfred wchodząc do centrum handlowego

-A ja wierzę, że czuwa nad nami jakaś dobra siła, skoro jeszcze żyjemy- stwierdził Arthur idąc za nim

* * *

-Szefie mamy problem!- oznajmił żołnierz nadzorujący akcję z wnętrza furgonetki organizacji -Dwóch naszych zostało wyłączonych z akcji, zostali zaatakowani i obezwładnieni przez dwóch młodych mężczyzn-

-Czyżby to byli ci intruzi którzy zakłócili badania organizacji?- zapytał Stanford

-Na to wygląda- odparł żołnierz obserwując wszystko z kamerek umieszczonych w dronach -Nie widzę innego powodu dla którego mieliby atakować naszych ludzi-

-Zajmę się nimi- powiedział Stanford -Reszta ma kontynuować polowanie na obiekty, ostatnio widziane w sektorze D, wyślij Christensenowi wsparcie-

Stanford spojrzał na swoją broń i sięgnął do pasa, żeby zmienić magazynek, do swojego polowania potrzebował prawdziwych pocisków, nie ogłuszaczy.

-Niech rozpocznie się gra- mruknął przeładowując karabin

* * *

 **Iiii to by było na tyle!**

 **Pogadam sobie więcej w następnym rozdziale teraz lecę oglądać Blizzcon! *odchodzi tanecznym krokiem przy dźwiękach polsatowgo dżingla reklamowego***


	11. Chapter 10

**To znowu ja! Na Blizzconie totalnie nie pokazali nic ciekawego... meh...**

 **Ale za to ja! Ja osiągnęłam poziom o którym nawet mi się nie śniło!**

 **Przewyższyłam Polsat! Kłaniajcie mi się, a niewierni niech giną w żarze prawdziwego SłoneczkaPolsatu!**

* * *

Gościu który ich ścigał był upierdliwy… tępy, ale łatwo się nie poddawał, po ucieczce z jednego sklepu odzieżowego, wpadli do następnego, wkurzając następnych sprzedawców sprintem pomiędzy wieszakami.

-Co jest… z tym gościem… nie tak?!- wysapał Feliks przebiegając obok przebieralni, już dawno darował sobie maskowanie swojego ogona, poza tym świetnie pomagał zachować równowagę podczas ostrych zakrętów

-Mnie… nie pytaj!- stwierdził Toris, wpadł na pewien pomysł, skoro plan Feliksa z udawaniem manekinów zadziałał, przynajmniej do pewnego stopnia, to co szkodziło spróbować tego… złapał Polskę za kołnierz i wciągnął go do pierwszej wolnej przebieralni

-Liet! Jakby… totalnie… ci odbiło?!- wycharczał blondyn rozcierając szyję, szarpnięcie było mocne i w bardzo nieprzyjemny sposób pozbawiło go na chwilę dostępu do tlenu

-Ciii!- syknął brunet zakrywając mu usta dłonią, drugą ręką zasunął kotarę i zaczął się w duchu modlić, żeby miał tyle szczęścia ze swoim planem co Feliks miał ze swoim

-Gdzie jesteście malutkie potworki~?- zanucił ścigający ich żołnierz -Wyjdźcie grzecznie i dajcie się złapać~! Wtedy nie będę musiał robić wam krzywdy~!-

Odgłos kroków nóg obutych w ciężkie wojskowe buty był coraz bliżej, Toris zaczął intensywniej myśleć nad ulepszeniem swojego planu, powoli odsunął dłoń od ust Feliksa.

-Feliks wiem, że prosiłeś, żeby tego nie robić i że pewnie będziesz na mnie o to zły ale…- wyszeptał cicho brunet, poczuł jak włoski na karku stają mu dęba kiedy usłyszał jak ich prześladowca odsuwa zasłonę w przebieralni tuż obok nich -Proszę mów teraz po angielsku i przepraszam…-

Zdziwiony Feliks otworzył usta żeby zapytać o co chodzi, w tym samym momencie Toris złapał go za ogon… tak blisko pleców jak tylko mógł.

Polska pisnął wysokim głosem idealnie wpasowując się w kobiecy ton, podczas gdy jego twarz przybrała barwę bardzo głębokiego szkarłatu

- _Co ty myślisz że robisz zboczeńcu~?!_ \- Litwa nie mógł sobie wymarzyć lepszego timingu, dłoń która chwyciła za krawędź kotary od ich przebieralni cofnęła się jak oparzona, był też wdzięczny, że Polska był na tyle przytomny żeby zarejestrować jego prośbę o mówienie po angielsku.

- _Ani chwili spokoju~!-_

 _-Ja… uch przepraszam panią bardzo… jestem… jestem z ochrony, ścigałem dwóch złodziejaszków…-_ powiedział wyraźnie zakłopotany żołnierz

- _Tutaj ich nie było, proszę przestać niepokoić moją małżonkę i mnie!-_ powiedział Toris tak głębokim tonem na jaki było go stać

- _Pana i pańską małżonkę…_ \- żołnierz brzmiał jakby zastanawiał się co dwie osoby odmiennej płci robią razem w jednej przebieralni

 _-Nie przejmuj się nim skarbie-_ powiedział Litwa kontynuując swoją własną wielką improwizację - _Ochrona w tym centrum to jakaś porażka… lepiej wróćmy do znacznie przyjemniejszych rzeczy-_

 _-Co ty wyprawiasz Li…-_ zaczął Feliks, Toris nie pozwolił mu skończyć, zaczął głaskać trzymany przez siebie ogon, przez chwilę blondyn wyglądał jakby przestał oddychać, a po chwili wydał z siebie pełen najczystszej przyjemności jęk, od którego ramiona Litwy pokryły się gęsią skórką, Polska nie kłamał kiedy mówił, że jego ogon jest bardzo wrażliwy na dotyk…

- _P-przestań n-n-natychmiast~! J-jakby n-nie m-mam-my na to c-cza… mmmmm~!-_ uciszony pocałunkiem Feliks oparł się o ściankę przebieralni, czując jak nogi się pod nim uginają, zupełnie nie miał pojęcia co napadło Torisa… w sumie na chwilę obecną nie miał nawet pojęcia jak się nazywa

- _Och… o Boże...t-to j-ja już s-sobie p-pójdę…-_ nie przerywając pocałunku Litwa zerknął kątem oka przez szparę w zasłonie na oddalającego się pośpiesznie żołnierza, kiedy upewnił się, że są już bezpieczni puścił Polskę i odetchnął z ulgą, Feliks w tym czasie kompletnie zamroczony tym co przed chwilą miało miejsce osunął się po ścianie na ziemię, postukując ogonem w podłogę w tym samym rytmie w którym biło teraz jego serce… bardzo szybkim rytmie.

-Jeszcze raz przepraszam Fe… Feliks wszystko w porządku?- zapytał Toris patrząc na siedzącego na ziemi blondyna, ten w odpowiedzi pokiwał powoli głową, nie będąc w stanie wydobyć z siebie głosu

-Dobrze w takim razie możemy się stąd zmywać- powiedział Litwa odsłaniając kotarę -Chodź! Nie mamy czasu na odpoczynek!- dodał zniecierpliwiony, chwytając Polskę za rękę i pomagając mu wstać

-C-co? A tak… odpoczynek jakby nie… idziemy…- wymamrotał Feliks wciąż będąc myślami w innym świecie -Czekaj czy ja przed chwilą robiłem jakby za dziewczynę?- zapytał nagle, otrzeźwiony tą myślą

-Eee… potem ci to wyjaśnię…- mruknął Toris

-Co się właściwie… huh?- mruknął Polska słysząc dzwonek swojego telefonu, wyciągnął go z kieszeni i odebrał połączenie -Halo? Ameryka? Na pierwszym piętrze… no chwilę temu jakby zgubiliśmy jednego… och… teraz goni nas trzech innych…- powiedział kiedy spanikowany Litwa wskazał w kierunku z którego nadciągali kolejni prześladowcy -No to… jakby do potem!- krzyknął rozłączając się i rzucając do ucieczki

* * *

-I co?- zapytał Anglia rozglądając się czy w pobliżu znajdują się jeszcze jacyś wrogowie

-Mówili, że są na pierwszym piętrze… ponoć zgubili jednego co ich gonił, ale za to znaleźli trzech innych- powiedział Ameryka chowając telefon do kieszeni

-Nie mają chłopaki szczęścia- stwierdził Arthur

-W życiu być może, ale za to w miłości to i owszem- powiedział Alfred -No nic trzeba się zbierać…-

-Interesujące! Powiedzcie mi panowie, chcecie wiedzieć od kogo jeszcze odwróciło się szczęście?- oba państwa odwróciły się w jednym momencie, stając oko w oko z jednym z komandosów

-Artie… to jakiś twój znajomy? Ma taki sam akcent jak ty- powiedział cicho Ameryka

-Powaliło cię? Myślisz, że znam każdego gościa z brytyjskim akcentem na tym świecie?!- warknął Anglia, szczerze mówiąc sam był zaniepokojony, nie podobała mu się myśl, że któryś z jego obywateli nastawał na życie jego przyjaciół

-Jakieś ostatnie życzenia?- zapytał komandos unosząc do góry swój karabin

-Zaczniesz strzelaninę kiedy wokół jest tylu ludzi?- zapytał Arthur

-Nie musisz się tym martwić… cywile nie ucierpią- mężczyzna zamachnął się i rzucił w ich stronę kilka dziwnych przedmiotów, przypominały zapisane dziwnym pismem kartki papieru, co było jeszcze dziwniejsze, rozbłysnęły fioletowym światłem i zniknęły tuż przed Alfredem i Arthurem

-Właśnie zostaliście oznaczeni odpowiednim zaklęciem- oznajmił komandos odbezpieczając swoją broń -Teraz pociski z mojej broni będą dosięgać tylko was… cywile są bezpieczni, w przeciwieństwie do was, wmieszaliście się w sprawę, która przekracza wasze najśmielsze oczekiwania-

-Mało nas obchodzi jaka to sprawa… ale zaatakowaliście naszych kolegów i nie możemy tego tak zostawić- powiedział Ameryka -Masz w ogóle pojęcie z kim ty zadarłeś?!- krzyknął, podszedł nieco bliżej Anglii i wyszeptał do niego -Ja go czymś zajmę, a ty leć pomóż Litwie i Polsce!-

-Zwariowałeś?! Mam cię tak tu zostawić?!- syknął Arthur

-Spoko dam sobie radę! A tamta dwójka jest sama i bezbronna, przeciwko trzem uzbrojonym gościom, znajdź ich i wyrównaj trochę szansę!- powiedział Alfred ściągając z pleców zdobyty wcześniej karabin -Jestem bohaterem! Nie ma opcji, że tu przegram!-

-No dobra… ale lepiej, żebyś nie dał się zabić, bo inaczej zgłębię sztukę nekromancji tylko po to żeby sprowadzić cię z powrotem… i skopać ci dupę za każdy durny pomysł!- powiedział Arthur po chwili wahania, odwrócił się i ruszył biegiem w stronę schodów.

-Co to? Twój kumpel już zwiał? Żałosne!- zaśmiał się komandos -A wydawaliście się taką zgraną drużyną!-

-Bo jesteśmy dupku!- krzyknął Alfred -Przygotuj się na łomot w amerykańskim stylu!-

* * *

-Nienawidzę biegać… totalnie tego nienawidzę!- warknął poirytowany Feliks

-Przestań gadać… i przyspiesz trochę!- powiedział Toris

-Bardziej już jakby… nie mogę!- wysapał Polska -Masz dłuższe nogi ode mnie!

-To przebieraj nimi szybciej!- krzyknął Litwa -Ty przynajmniej nie musisz taszczyć.. ze sobą pełnego plecaka!-

-Bardzo kurwa… śmieszne Liet! Totalnie boki zrywać!- Feliks zawył z bólu kiedy jeden z pocisków trafił go w ramię

-Feliks!- krzyknął Toris zmartwiony kiedy usłyszał krzyk swojego partnera

-Nie zatrzymuj się! Nic mi jakby… nie jest…- wydyszał blondyn -Nie wiem co to… za pociski… nie jestem ranny… ale nie czuje ręki…-

-Jesteś pewny?- zapytał Litwa, kątem oka widział, że Polska mocno zbladł, ale faktycznie nie widział nigdzie śladów krwi

-Totalnie, a teraz ruchy! Nie chcę oberwać drugi raz!- powiedział Feliks czując adrenalinowy zastrzyk energii

-Toris! Feliks! Tędy!- oba państwa poczuły przypływ ulgi widząc Arthura, który wskazywał im drogę ucieczki, pobiegli w jego stronę mając nadzieję, że wkrótce uda im się zgubić pogoń

-Nawet nie wiesz jak się cieszę, że cie widzę!- krzyknął Toris kiedy do niego dołączyli

-Ty to może tak… ale ci goście którzy was gonią chyba niespecjalnie!- stwierdził Anglia

-Masz jakby pomysł którędy uciekniemy?- zapytał Feliks przyciskając do boku bezwładną rękę

-Nie…- odparł powoli Arthur

-To gdzie my w ogóle biegniemy?!- krzyknął Polska

-I gdzie jest Alfred?- zapytał Litwa

-Nie drzyj się tak!- rzucił w stronę Polski -To nie tak, że możemy się zatrzymać żeby pogadać! A Alfred… jest gdzieś na parterze, zatrzymał jednego z nich… chyba ich szefa-

-I zostawiłeś go żeby nas znaleźć?- zapytał Toris zdziwiony

-Sam mi kazał!- odparł Arthur -Nie zostawiłbym go tak po prostu!-

-Mogłeś z nim zostać! Totalnie dobrze sobie radzimy! Chociaż mam pewne zastrzeżenia co do metod Litwy odnośnie gubienia pościgu!- stwierdził Feliks

-Możemy wrócić do tego później?- zapytał zażenowany brunet

-Właśnie widzę jak dobrze wam idzie!- stwierdził Arthur wskazując za siebie

-Czy ty jakby masz broń?- spytał Feliks widząc karabin na ramieniu Anglii

-Tak ale jest bezużyteczna, to czym strzela nie ma na tych gości żadnego wpływu, chyba ich sprzęt ich przed tym chroni!- oznajmił Anglia -Ale całkiem nieźle działa w zwarciu! Po drodze tutaj załatwiłem gościa który szedł wam naprzeciw!-

-Mówisz? A bardzo ci jest jakby potrzebna?- zapytał Polska

-Nie, magazynek i tak jest pusty- Arthur zastanawiał się po co Feliksowi ta informacja

-W takim razie dawaj to! Sprawię, że totalnie się jeszcze przyda!- Feliks odebrał od Arthura karabin, odwrócił się robiąc z rozpędu kilka kroków tyłem, zamachnął się i cisnął bronią prosto w twarz jednego z napastników

-W dziesiątkę!- wrzasnął Polska widząc, jak mężczyzna który dostał w łeb kolbą karabinu pada nieprzytomny na ziemię -Polska siła i precyzja szmato!- krzyknął pokazując pozostałym napastnikom środkowy palec, po czym znów rzucił się do ucieczki, musiał jeszcze dogonić Litwę i Anglię którzy zdążyli w międzyczasie nieco odbiec i zniknąć w tłumie, skręcił w stronę gdzie wydawało mu się, że dostrzega plecak który miał ze sobą Litwa

-Mnie nie pytaj skąd w nim dzisiaj tyle agresji- powiedział Toris kiedy Arthur rzucił mu nieco wystraszone spojrzenie

-To jest jedna kwestia… a druga, widzisz go gdzieś?- zapytał Anglia nagle zdając sobie sprawę, że po tym incydencie, Polskę gdzieś wcięło

-To nie ma go za nami?- przerażony Litwa obejrzał się za siebie -O nie… trzeba go znaleźć…-

-Da sobie radę, my mamy teraz inny problem!- powiedział Arthur pociągając go za ramię, zanim zdążył się odwrócić -Przynajmniej teraz tamci dwaj go nie gonią!- z rozpędu wpadli do kolejnego sklepu odzieżowego, chwilowo ukryli się między stertami ubrań, ale Anglia zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie minie dużo czasu aż zostaną odkryci

-Nie… nie mogę go zostawić samego…- mruknął Toris czując nagły przypływ gniewu, kim w ogóle byli ci ludzie, że śmieli podnieść rękę na jego partnera?! Dlaczego właściwie uciekał… czemu po prostu się na nich nie rzucił i nie rozszarpał na strzępy… powinien już dawno to zrobić.

-Jest na swoim terenie na pewno da radę uciec… uch… Toris? Wszystko gra?- zapytał Anglia kiedy Litwa nagle umilkł, zbladł kiedy zobaczył wyraz jego twarzy, był po prostu dziki, jak u rozwścieczonego zwierzęcia

-''O nie… tylko nie mówcie mi, że...''- pomyślał Arthur, jego obawy właśnie zaczynały się spełniać.

Na własne oczy mógł się przekonać, że Alfred nie kłamał, Toris naprawdę miał uszy bardziej spiczaste niż normalnie w dodatku były pokryte póki co cieniutką warstewką… futra… metalowego futra… . Spojrzał na dłonie bruneta, które teraz bardziej przypominały wyposażone w szpony, łapy wilka, Anglia zadrżał słysząc warkot narastający w gardle Litwy

-Nie… ostatnie czego mi tu teraz trzeba to gigantycznego wilka biegającego po centrum handlowym!- syknął Anglia -Hej… Toris uspokój się… nie ma się o co złościć, Feliksowi na pewno nic nie jest!-

-Hej! Tutaj są!- krzyknął jeden ze ścigających ich mężczyzn, Litwa spojrzał na niego szczerząc zęby z wściekłym warkotem

-''O chłopie… popełniłeś właśnie największy błąd w swoim życiu''- pomyślał Arthur ze współczuciem, może i był ich wrogiem… ale chyba każdemu by współczuł gdyby znalazł się na miejscu tego gościa.

-Pora powiedzieć dobra… h-hej c-co ty…- wyjąkał żołnierz kiedy w końcu się zorientował, że coś tu jest nie w porządku, chwile później Toris rzucił się na niego z taką szybkością, że nawet nie zdążył unieść broni, wrzasnął ze strachu kiedy został uniesiony w górę jak piórko, jego kompan który przybiegł go wesprzeć stanął jak wryty widząc co się dzieje.

Obaj mężczyźni już wkrótce leżeli pozbawieni przytomności, w stosie ciuchów z wystawy na którą wpadli, kiedy Litwa skorzystał ze swojej ofiary jak z żywej maczugi i grzmotnął nim o ostatniego z napastników, broń którą mieli ze sobą, w jego łapach zmieniła się w stertę złomu.

-Och… wow…- wydukał Anglia patrząc na cały ten bajzel -Dobra eee… robota…- cofnął się o krok kiedy Toris odwrócił się w jego stronę wciąż powarkując i wciąż mając ten sam dziki wyraz twarzy, oraz oczu.

-Idę szukać Feliksa- oznajmił brunet nieco się uspokajając, jego twarz powoli nabierała tego łagodnego wyrazu, który zwykle na niej gościł, mniej więcej odzyskał zdolność jasnego myślenia.

-Eee… jasne pójdziemy go szukać… może najpierw do niego zadzwonię, pewnie już się zorientował, że nas zgubił- powiedział Arthur wyciągając telefon.

* * *

-O mój Boże! Pobiegłem w totalnie złym kierunku!- jęknął Feliks kiedy okazało się, że właścicielem plecaka za którym skręcił nie jest Toris, najwyraźniej nie tylko Polska uznał, że tamta przecena była naprawdę atrakcyjna.

-Zła wieść: Zgubiłem Anglię i Litwę. Dobra wieść: Zgubiłem też tamtych gości… chyba pobiegli za Torisem i Arthurem…- mruknął blondyn drapiąc się po karku -Chyba powinienem zawrócić… ale najpierw odbiorę telefon- stwierdził czując wibrację w kieszeni

-Zastanawiam się tylko jakim cudem całe to zamieszanie nie robi wrażenia na tych wszystkich ludziach dookoła- Feliks zauważył, że nawet pomimo tego, że wraz z resztą państw biegali po centrum jak wariaci, ścigani przez uzbrojoną bandę, to nikt jakoś nie zwracał na to zbytniej uwagi, jedyne o co się czepiali ludzie robiący zakupy to to, że w trakcie ucieczki któryś został popchnięty, albo kiedy któraś z wystaw w sklepie została przypadkiem zniszczona.

-Halo? No zauważyłem… żyjecie? Ja? Ja się mam totalnie bardzo dobrze…- powiedział Polska do telefonu, przysiadł na jednej z ławek żeby dać chwilę odpocząć nogom -Generalnie to nogi mnie bolą od tego uciekania… Arthur? Och… cześć Liet… nie nie nic mi nie jest, tak z ręką już w porządku jakby odzyskałem w niej czucie... przestań jakby panikować, jestem dużym chłopcem i totalnie potrafię dać sobie radę jak przez pięć minut nie ma cie w pobliżu… gdzie ja jestem? Na drugim piętrze i wiesz co ci powiem?- zapytał rzucając okiem w stronę wyjścia z galerii -Ci goście chyba uznali, że najlepiej będzie jak będą pilnować wszystkich drzwi… och to znowu ty Artie… ale czemu, Alfred tak do ciebie mówi i się nie czepiasz… w każdym razie wracając do tematu… bo ty jesteś jakby obcykany w magii, co to są za stwory które wyglądają albo jak tornada, albo jak kupa gruzu i mają na głowie takie dziwne świecące znaczki… żywiołaki? Eh? Mówisz, że mamy jeszcze bardziej jakby przewalone niż wcześniej? Chcesz stąd wyjść przez parking? Jak dla mnie to zbyt oczywiste… eee… no nie mam lepszego pomysłu… chociaż… czekaj-

Polska spojrzał w górę w stronę trzeciego piętra

-A przez kino? No wiesz, wszystkie sale mają osobne wyjścia na galerię… ale też ewakuacyjne… no zawsze twierdziłem, że jestem totalnym geniuszem… jeszcze tylko trzeba zgarnąć Alfreda… który ma kłopoty...- stwierdził wychylając się przez barierkę i patrząc na parter, gdzie Ameryka był w niezłych opałach, rozejrzał się wokół szukając jakiegoś rozwiązania, jego uwagę zwróciło stoisko oferujące owoce i świeżo wyciskane soki -Jakby właśnie wymyśliłem kolejny genialny plan, który uratuje Stany Zjednoczone… nie nie wy lećcie z Litwą na trzecie piętro i się ukryjcie gdzieś obok kina, zaraz tam jakby będę i przyprowadzę ze sobą Amerykę… przynajmniej taką mam nadzieję… spokojnie totalnie mam wszystko pod kontrolą… tylko weź przypilnuj żeby Liet nie dostał zawału, gdyby zauważył niewysokiego blondyna skaczącego na parter z drugiego piętra okej? No to totalnie całuski i trzymajcie kciuki żebym trafił!- rzucił do mikrofonu i rozłączył się, zanim Arthur zdążył przetrawić to co usłyszał.

Schował telefon do kieszeni i podszedł do stoiska, miał całkiem pokaźny wybór opcji… kokosy, ananasy…

-Och to będzie totalnie perfekcyjne!- powiedział łapiąc szybko za jeden z wystawionych owoców i nie zważając na protesty sprzedawcy podbiegł do barierki.

-No to jakby do dzieła, czas zrobić coś spontanicznego, z perspektywą wylądowania na dłużej w szpitalu-

* * *

Alfred miał bardzo poważne kłopoty, trochę nie docenił przeciwnika i nieco przecenił własne możliwości. A przede wszystkim nie miał pojęcia, że broń którą zdobył będzie kompletnie bezużyteczna, wystrzelił cały magazynek, a gość z którym walczył, nawet nie wyglądał na zmęczonego, a co dopiero rannego.

-I co dzieciaku? Czyżby twój bohaterski plan nie wypalił?- zaśmiał się Stanford

-No trochę- przyznał Alfred kryjąc się jednym z filarów podtrzymujących wyższe partie galerii -Przede wszystkim nie myślałem, że ta wasza zabawka jest bezużyteczna-

-Och przeciwko odpowiednio opancerzonym celom owszem- odparł komandos powoli obchodząc filar, nie zostało mu dużo amunicji, musiał przyznać, że ten gówniarz był całkiem ruchliwy… ale taktyka i ostrożność nie była jego mocną stroną, bez problemu udało mu się zaskoczyć przeciwnika szybką szarżą i precyzyjnym kopniakiem wymierzonym w brzuch.

Alfred osunął się z jękiem na ziemię, potrząsnął głową i zaczął na czworaka cofać się na środek galerii.

-No i koniec naszej małej gierki… szkoda, zapowiadałeś się na całkiem ciekawego przeciwnika… pozwól, że teraz powtórzę pytanie… jakieś ostatnie życzenie zanim rozwalę ci łeb?- zapytał Stanford

-Eee… zapomnimy o urazach i puścisz mnie i moich kumpli wolno?- powiedział Ameryka przestając się cofać, nie miało to większego sensu… poza tym… miał wrażenie, że w okolicach drugiego piętra dostrzegł znajomą twarz

-No raczej nie- powiedział komandos unosząc broń do policzka

-To może chociaż odpowiesz mi na kilka pytań?- zaproponował Alfred

-Może… skoro i tak zaraz pożegnasz się z tym światem- Stanford wzruszył ramionami -Zaraz po tobie twój kumpel, a potem na spokojnie odłowie obiekty-

-Kim wy w ogóle jesteście? Czego chcecie od Feliksa i Torisa? To wy zmieniliście ich w potwory? No i… wiesz w ogóle kim oni są?- zapytał Ameryka

-William Stanford, dowódca grupy interwencyjnej organizacji MiT- przedstawił się komandos -Jeśli ta nazwa nic ci nie mówi, to twój problem-

-No… jakby wciąż nie mam pojęcia kim jesteście- przyznał Alfred

-Tak samo jak ja nie mam pojęcia kim jesteś ty i tamten drugi, że wchodzicie nam w drogę ale.. cóż… faktycznie to organizacja zmieniła twoich kumpli w potwory. Dostąpili zaszczytu bycia pierwszymi obiektami testowymi najnowszego projektu MiT-u- powiedział Stanford

-O tak obaj wyglądali na bardzo zaszczyconych- powiedział Ameryka z ironią -Ta twoja organizacja chyba nie wie z kim…-

-Toris Laurinaitis i Feliks Łukasiewicz, personifikacje Republiki Litewskiej i Rzeczypospolitej Polskiej- powiedział komandos, uśmiechnął się na widok miny Alfreda -Tak wiem kim oni są, organizacja posiada wiele informacji, również o tym, że personifikacje państw posiadają znacznie wytrzymalsze ciała niż zwykli ludzie… nie starzeją się… są odporne na wiele chorób… perfekcyjne obiekty testowe-

-I wiedząc kim oni są, odważacie się ich zaatakować?- Ameryka ledwo ukrywał oburzenie, że ten gość wiedział kim są Feliks i Toris, a nie miał pojęcia o tak niesamowitym i wspaniałym państwie jak on sam!

-Dlaczego nie? Właściwie któremu państwu, tak naprawdę jest potrzebna jego personifikacja? Dlaczego nie miałyby posłużyć ludzkości w bardziej wartościowy sposób niż dotychczas? A co jeśli powiem ci…- zaczął komandos znacznie cichszym głosem -Że w rządach obu tych państw są też tacy ludzie, którzy z radością się ich pozbędą? Ludzie są chciwi i bezwzględni, personifikacje reprezentują sobą wartości, które nie sprzyjają ich interesom… tradycje… patriotyzm… narodowe wartości… na tym nie robi się kasy!- Stanford zaśmiał się głośno -Chłopcze oni zostali praktycznie sprzedani!-

-To jest chore…- powiedział cicho Alfred z obrzydzeniem -Ta cała organizacja jest chora…-

-Ale płacą dobrze- komandos wzruszył ramionami -Jestem dziś w dobrym humorze, więc pozwolę ci na ostatnie słowa-

-Hmm… niech się zastanowię… uwagą na głowę?- powiedział Ameryka, oczy miał rozszerzone ze strachu i to wcale nie dlatego, że ktoś celował do niego z broni i miał zamiar go zastrzelić

-Zabawny z ciebie gówniarz- Stanford nie miał zamiaru dać się nabrać na najstarszą sztuczkę świata

-Ale ja mówiłem poważnie- stwierdził Alfred zasłaniając rękami własną głowę

-Co…?-

-POLSKIE SIŁY POWIETRZNE DO ATAKU!- ryknął Feliks spadając z wysokości drugiego piętra trzymając w rękach… dorodnego arbuza, którego rozbił idealnie na głowie Stanforda.

Nawet komandos pokroju dowódcy grupy interwencyjnej nie miał szans w starciu z ciężkim owocem, spadającym z dość sporej wysokości, a gdyby arbuz to było za mało, to był jeszcze sam Feliks który też swoje ważył.

-Operacja… zakończona… totalnym powodzeniem- wydukał z siebie nieco oszołomiony Polska, wstając powoli -Przynajmniej lądowanie… było miękkie- stwierdził podskakując kilka razy w miejscu… a wciąż stał na plecach powalonego komandosa

-Ziom to było… niesamowite!- krzyknął z entuzjazmem Ameryka zrywając się na równe nogi

-Też tak myślę, ale obawiam się, że Liet może mieć jakby inne zdanie na ten temat- powiedział Feliks skromnym tonem -To gdzie jakby mam złożyć aplikację do klubu bohatera?-

-Możesz być pewny, że twoja aplikacja zostanie rozpatrzona pozytywnie- powiedział Alfred -Masz dobry gust jeśli chodzi o auta… i przekąski… i totalnie uratowałeś mi teraz skórę!-

-Totalnie- przyznał Polska z promiennym uśmiechem -A teraz totalnie musimy się stąd zbierać!-

-Totalnie się z tobą zgadzam… nie chcę wiedzieć do czego te rzeczy są zdolne- powiedział Ameryka wskazując na oddział dziwnych stworów zmierzający w ich stronę

-Och… Arthur mówił, że to są żywiołaki… chociaż nie przypominają mi tych które widziałem w serii _Heroes of Might & Magic…_\- stwierdził Feliks

-Dobrze wiedzieć… a teraz w nogi!- krzyknął Alfred

* * *

 **Boże Przenajświętszy skąd mi się biorą takie pomysły XDD**

 **A mam ich tyle, że nie mam pojęcia kiedy skończę to opowiadanie! A jeszcze mam jedno do skończenia... i jedno w fazie planów, odnośnie którego mam w profilu ankietkę... chyba ją zamknę gdzieś w przyszłym tygodniu :P**

 **I najwyraźniej nie ja jedna uważam, że zjeżdżanie z dachu Złotych Tarasów to dobry plan XD**


	12. Chapter 11

**Lol wyczuwam bunt w komentarzach (i nie doszłam jeszcze od czego skrótem jest P w CHRUPKU)**

 **Ja tam nie mam nic przeciwko miesiącu przerwy :v mam jeszcze jedno opko do kontynuowania i straszną ochotę zabrania się za to trzecie :D**

 **(Btw powinnam napisać to już dawno... w Warszawie byłam całe... 3 razy w życiu, w Złotych Tarasach tylko raz, więc przepraszam za wszelkie nieścisłości odnośnie tych miejsc :v )**

* * *

-Zabije go… zamorduje…-

-Toris proszę uspokój się-

Arthur i Toris ukryli się na trzecim piętrze galerii, w najlepszym możliwym do tego miejscu.

W basenie z piłeczkami w Kinder Planecie.

Dzieciaki były nieco zdziwione tym, że dwójka dorosłych korzystała z atrakcji przeznaczonych dla znacznie młodszych osób, ale na dłuższą metę nie miały nic przeciwko, tak długo jak nie kradli im zabawek.

-Jak mam się uspokoić kiedy ten… ten…!- Litwa nie potrafił nawet znaleźć odpowiednich słów, Anglia w sumie mu się nie dziwił, zaczynał się poważnie zastanawiać jakim cudem Polska dożył obecnych czasów, jeśli wedle relacji bruneta, pomysły takie jak ten sprzed chwili to była dla niego codzienność.

-Przyznaje to była dość… niekonwencjonalna metoda ratunkowa- powiedział powoli Arthur -Ale jakby nie patrzeć skuteczna…-

-Niekonwencjonalna… niekonwencjonalna?! Za każdym razem kiedy myślę, że Feliks osiągnął już szczyt durnych pomysłów, zostaję brutalnie uświadomiony, że do szczytu chyba nie da się dotrzeć!- warknął Toris, trzęsąc się tak bardzo, że piłeczki wokół niego grzechotały.

-Znam twój ból- westchnął Anglia -Zapewniam cię, że jeśli taki szczyt istnieje, to Feliks wspina się na niego ramię w ramię z Alfredem… ale proszę cię, uspokój się- powiedział patrząc na kark Litwy, który powoli pokrywał się gęstniejącą sierścią -Z tego co widzę, silne wzburzenie wywołuje u ciebie ponowną przemianę, chyba ostatnie czego potrzebujemy w chwili obecnej, to ogromny wilk hasający po centrum handlowym-

-Będę spokojny chyba tylko wtedy, kiedy dorwę tego idiotę, zwiąże mu ręce i nogi, zaknebluje i zarzucę na plecy… ktoś inny może ponieść plecak- stwierdził Litwa

-Chyba by mu się to nie spodobało- uznał Arthur

-Coś ty, byłby zachwycony, że nie musi iść o własnych siłach- powiedział Toris -Tego się nie da zrozumieć… ma w sobie tyle energii, a kiedy nie chodzi o jakiś durny pomysł, albo coś co on sam chce zrobić, to oszczędza ją jak może-

-Wiesz kiedy tak o nim mówisz, to dochodzę do wniosku, że nie mam pojęcia jakim cudem wytrzymałeś z nim tyle lat- stwierdził Anglia

-Wbrew pozorom nie jest to takie trudne kiedy już znajdzie się na niego sposób- odparł Litwa z westchnieniem, Anglia z ulgą zauważył, że udało mu się choć trochę odciągnąć uwagę bruneta od wściekanie się na swojego partnera i przystopować nieco przemianę.

-W każdym razie, poczekamy tylko aż tamci dwaj do nas do…- zaczął Arthur, ale przerwał mu donośny huk i krzyk wystraszonych dzieci.

Najpierw, ślizgiem na brzuchu po podłodze, do Kinder Planety wpadł Alfred, zatrzymując się akurat na basenie z piłeczkami

-Aua… te całe żywiołaki mają niezłego kopa- wymamrotał rozcierając głowę i poprawiając przekrzywione okulary

-Feliks coś o nich wspominał przez telefon… a tak właściwie gdzie on jest?- zapytał Arthur wyglądając z baseniku i pomagając Ameryce wstać -Tylko nie mów mi, że znów się zgubił bo…- wolał nie myśleć co zrobi w tej sytuacji już i tak zdenerwowany Litwa

-Co wy robicie w dziecięcym basenie z piłeczkami?- zapytał zdumiony Arthur -A Feliks…- osłonił dłonią oczy wpatrując się intensywnie w kierunku z którego się przyślizgał -A Feliks właśnie nadlatuje…-

-Jak to nadlatuje? Nie mów mi, że on też…- jeśli mogło być coś gorszego od wielkiego wilka biegającego po centrum, to z pewnością był to jeszcze większy smok

-Nie w tym sensie… po prostu...- Ameryka nie zdążył dokończyć swojej wypowiedzi

Chwilę później po Alfredzie, przebijając cienką ściankę oddzielającą strefę dziecięcą od reszty centrum, dosłownie wleciał Feliks, rozpłaszczając się na przeciwległej, już nieco solidniejszej, ścianie. Anglia nawet nie próbował powstrzymać pobladłego na twarzy Torisa, który wyskoczył z baseniku, żeby sprawdzić czy Polsce nie stało się nic poważnego.

-Co wy tym razem odwaliliście? Nie mogliście wejść jak ludzie?- warknął Arthur

-Tak jakby próbowaliśmy- powiedział Feliks słabym głosem, wspierając się na prowadzącym go Torisie -Alfred dostał od żywiołaka ziemi, dobrze, że zasłonił się złapanym w trakcie ucieczki krzesłem… mnie wystrzelił jak z katapulty żywiołak powietrza… tak jakby wygrałem konkurs odległości lotu-

-Chyba, że tak… dużo ich tam jest?- zapytał Anglia

-Drugie tyle co tych kolesi- odpowiedział Alfred

-Czyli jesteśmy okrążeni?- zapytał Litwa, był teraz zbyt zmartwiony o jego stan, żeby zacząć wrzeszczeć na Feliksa o tamten skok

-Jeszcze nie… przylecieliśmy tu z pierwszego piętra- powiedział Ameryka -Chłopie wszystko z tobą w porządku?- zapytał patrząc na Polskę

-Oprócz tego, że wszystko mnie totalnie boli po spotkaniu z dwiema ścianami to tak… no i trochę kręci mi się w głowie- wymamrotał blondyn delikatnie wyplątując się z uścisku Litwy -Nie rób takiej miny Liet… nie umieram, tylko jestem nieco wstrząśnięty, jakby dam radę iść sam-

-Jesteś pewny, że nic ci nie jest?- Toris nie dawał się tak łatwo przekonać

-Totalnie, przestań się tyle zamartwiać- Feliks spojrzał na bruneta z zainteresowaniem -Liet masz jakby uszy jak wilk- stwierdził łapiąc za jedno ucho i głaszcząc je lekko palcami -Suuuuper, nawet jeśli masz sierść z metalu to są totalnie mięciutkie-

-F-Feliks! Przestań!- syknął Litwa, wbrew swoim słowom nachylając głowę jak pies proszący o więcej pieszczot

-Chyba śnisz, to jest totalnie fajne, w dodatku widać, że to lubisz- stwierdził Polska drapiąc go za uszami -Jestem totalnie pewny, że gdybyś miał…- pewna myśl wpadła mu do głowy, ku zdumieniu reszty państw, złapał palcem wskazującym za szlufkę od paska z tyłu spodni Litwy i zajrzał do nich z zaciekawieniem

-Eee… możesz nam wytłumaczyć co ty wyprawiasz?- zapytał Arthur co najmniej zmieszany zachowaniem Polski

-Liet będziesz musiał totalnie przerobić sobie spodnie- oznajmił Feliks -Teraz nie jestem jedyną osobą w tym towarzystwie która ma ogon… czeeeekaj… ooo przyjdzie czas zemsty za tą akcję w przebieralni… nie znasz dnia ani godziny!-

-Feliks z-zlituj się!- wyjąkał Toris -Nie miałem pojęcia, że jest aż tak wrażliwy! Poza tym… zgubiliśmy tamtego gościa więc…-

-Jaka akcja w przebieralni?- zapytał zaciekawiony Alfred

-Później sobie o tym pogadacie- stwierdził Arthur -Teraz musimy się stąd zbierać, Feliks prowadź-

Polska, z którego twarzy nie znikał diaboliczny uśmieszek, zostawił Litwę w spokoju… przynajmniej chwilowo i ruszył przodem, machając ogonem z zadowoleniem, nawet nie widać po nim było, że jeszcze kilkanaście minut temu, najpierw skoczył z drugiego piętra na parter, a potem z piętra niżej został wystrzelony i zaliczył spotkanie z dwiema ścianami.

-Szybko dochodzi do siebie co nie?- zapytał Ameryka

-Nawet szybciej niż zwykle…- stwierdził Litwa nieco zdenerwowany, doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że Polska mu nie odpuści

-Może to kwestia tej smoczej przemiany… gady mają dobrze rozwiniętą umiejętność regeneracji- uznał Anglia

-A teraz chłopaki przyspieszamy kroku- powiedział głośno Feliks zaczynając biec

-Kto tym razem nas goni?- westchnął Toris ruszając biegiem

-Nasi nowy żywiołowi kumple, nie żeby coś, ale wolę latać o własnych siłach- oznajmił Polska -Poza tym, trzeba jeszcze minąć ochronę w kinie, możecie mi wierzyć albo nie, ale są całkiem szybcy!-

* * *

-Ilu agentów mamy jeszcze zdolnych do akcji?- mruknął siedzący w furgonetce koordynator, co prawda ich dowódca został wyłączony z akcji w dość uwłaczający sposób, ale akcję trzeba było dokończyć

-Trzech… nie... czterech… powinno wystarczyć… kto by przypuszczał, że obiekty będą stawiać tak zaciekły opór… ich nowi sojusznicy też sprawiają problemy- żołnierz westchnął cicho, modlił się, żeby nie wydarzyły się znów żadne nieprzewidziane problemy, nie chciał wiedzieć, w jakim humorze będzie dowódca, kiedy się ocknie i okaże się, że akcja się nie powiodła.

* * *

-Tak jakby… ta banda była za małym problemem… to teraz jeszcze… ochrona centrum się musiała napatoczyć- wysapał Feliks nurkując pod wyciągniętym ramieniem ochroniarza

-Ja się w sumie… nie dziwię… narobiliśmy… niezłego zamieszania- stwierdził Toris

-Dobra to teraz… mów jak chcesz żebyśmy stąd wyszli…- powiedział Alfred rzucając tęskne spojrzenie w kierunku barku, popcorn pachniał tak apetycznie

-Proste… wpadamy do pierwszej otwartej sali… staramy się nie zabić przy okazji na schodkach… przebiegamy przez salę… i wybiegamy z drugiej strony, znalezienie wyjścia ewakuacyjnego nie powinno być problemem- powiedział Polska

-No wy sobie chyba żartujecie- jęknął Arthur, do obsługi kina i ochrony samego centrum, dołączyli jeszcze członkowie ścigającej ich grupy, w tym tych dwóch kolesi których powalili z Alfredem przed wejściem -Ci goście są wszędzie!-

-Och Liet patrz… to nasz kumpel dla którego odwaliłeś to małe przedstawienie w przebieralni- powiedział Feliks wskazując na mężczyznę który zaczął ich ścigać jako pierwszy, wyraźnie nie był zadowolony z tego, że dał się wykiwać… znowu

-Cudownie… niech mi tylko ktoś wytłumaczy jakim cudem są w stanie namierzyć nas tak szybko… gdzie nie pójdziemy tam zaraz znajduje się cały oddział!- krzyknął Toris

-Hej są trzy otwarte sale! Do której biegniemy?!- zapytał Alfred

-Tutaj!- każde z trzech pozostałych państw wybrało inną opcję, Ameryka odruchowo pobiegł za Anglią, czując, że z kolejnego rozdzielenia się nie wyniknie nic dobrego, za nimi zaś ruszyli ich dwaj znajomi sprzed wejścia, którzy najwyraźniej chcieli wyrównać rachunki, plus był taki, że nie mieli ze sobą broni.

-Alfred! Gdzie są Toris i Feliks?!- krzyknął Arthur kiedy byli już w połowie sali

-Nie bardzo wiem, chyba każdy skręcił do innej sali!- odparł Alfred

-No świetnie! A dopiero co udało nam się zebrać wszyscy razem!- warknął Anglia -Ouf!- sapnął kiedy jeden ze ścigających ich komandosów przeskoczył po fotelach i skoczył na jego plecy, przewrócił się i resztę drogi w dół sali przejechał na brzuchu

-Przynajmniej nie ja jeden zaliczyłem dziś ślizg na brzuchu- stwierdził Ameryka skręcając ostro, żołnierz który go ścigał minął go z rozpędu i przywalił w barierkę oddzielającą schodki do wyjścia ewakuacyjnego od reszty sali, Alfred pobiegł w kierunku leżącego na ziemi Arthura i zasadził solidnego kopa gościowi który siedział mu na plecach.

-Dzięki- wysapał Anglia wstając z podłogi z pomocą Ameryki, zbiegli razem po reszcie schodków i wypadli na korytarz wyjścia ewakuacyjnego

-Ej! Widzę Litwę! To brakuje jeszcze tylko Polski… hej Toris!- krzyknął Alfred machając ręką do bruneta biegnącego w ich stronę -No ej! Nie ładnie tak ignorować ludzi!- wrzasnął kiedy Toris o mało co go nie staranował, mijając ich i znikając za najbliższym zakrętem -Co go kurcze ugryzło? Gdzie on pobiegł… i czemu miał przy tym minę jakby chciał kogoś zabić?-

-Przymknij się na chwilę- poprosił Arthur nasłuchując uważnie, po chwili już mniej więcej wiedział o co chodzi -Powiem ci tylko tyle, Litwa może i wygląda na łagodnego typa, ale potrafi się nieźle wkurzyć, a wtedy robi się naprawdę straszny, zwłaszcza przy tym całym wilczym problemie… a jeśli jest coś poza Feliksem, co potrafi wytrącić go z równowagi, to jest to jakakolwiek próba zrobienia Polsce krzywdy-

-Eee… możesz jaśniej?- zapytał Ameryka drapiąc się po karku z zagubioną miną

-Jak podniesiesz rękę na Feliksa, to wielki metalowy wilk rozszarpie cię na strzępy, a podejrzewam, że w sytuacji odwrotnej, zostaniesz upieczony przez smoka- stwierdził Anglia

-To słodkie, że tak się o siebie troszczą- uznał Alfred

-Taa… a teraz biegniemy za nim- westchnął Arthur ruszając w ślad za Torisem

* * *

-No nie! Czy tylko ja musiałem wylądować totalnie z drugiej strony?!- krzyknął Feliks kiedy się zorientował gdzie jest -Dobra… bez paniki… zaraz jakby znajdziesz resztę a tymczasem…- zatrzymał się na chwilę żeby złapać oddech i przypomnieć sobie rozplanowanie tego miejsca -Powinienem iść w tamtą stronę…- uznał w końcu

Szedł w stronę wyjść z pozostałych sal, rozcierając przy okazji postrzelone ramię, wróciło mu już czucie, ale jego kończyna wciąż była dziwnie odrętwiała i ciężko mu było się nią posłużyć.

-Sądząc po odgłosach idę w dobrym kierunku- mruknął nasłuchując, po całej tej smoczej akcji zauważył, że zmysły mu się wyostrzyły, uznał to za całkiem przydatne.

Drgnął słysząc za sobą jakiś szmer, lecz nim zdążył się odwrócić, coś ciężkiego wylądowało mu na plecach i przygniotło do ziemi.

-Co jest kur…- zawarczał czując jak ktoś wykręca mu ramiona do tyłu

-Mam cię ty łuskowaty sukinsynu!- Polska poczuł jak robi mu się gorąco kiedy usłyszał rosyjski akcent, kątem oka dostrzegł twarz napastnika, o ile go pamięć nie myliła to był facet który oberwał od niego karabinem w czoło.

-O świetnie, tylko ciebie i tu jakby brakowało, a jakby tego było mało to sądząc po akcencie jesteś ruskiem, a oni mają cholernie twarde łby!- Feliks krzyknął kiedy komandos jeszcze bardziej wyciągnął jego ramiona w tył

-Teraz już nie jesteś taki cwany hę?!- powiedział żołnierz z głosem ociekającym złośliwą uciechą -Już ja ci się odpłacę, szef powiedział, że mamy was złapać żywych, nie wspominał w jakim macie być stanie… już ja ci pokażę siłę i precyzję!-

-Puszczaj mnie do ciężkiej cholery!- krzyknął Polska szarpiąc się z całych sił, czuł jak ogarnia go irytacja, komandos trzymał go w taki sposób, że siłą nie miał większych szans się uwolnić - _Let me go! LET ME GO~!-_ zaśpiewał w przypływie czarnego humoru

-Chciałbyś szmaciarzu- syknął żołnierz, wyginając ręce swojego jeńca w taki sposób, żeby sprawić mu jak najwięcej bólu -Może jak ci połamię te kruchutkie łapki, to zaczniesz się zastanawiać z kim zadzierasz!-

Feliks zasyczał coraz mocniej rozwścieczony bólem, ramiona i plecy bolały go niemiłosiernie, zacisnął zęby, był zbyt skupiony na bólu, żeby zauważyć, że z nosa wydobywają mu się kłębki dymu, tłukł ogonem o posadzkę, jednak nie mógł sięgnąć siedzącego mu na plecach komandosa.

-Może urżnę ci ten twój ogon u samej dupy i przerobię go na parę rękawiczek? Jednego możesz być pewien, strzał z ogłuszacza, z tak bliskiej odległości będziesz czuł do przyszłego roku!- zaproponował żołnierz, zaślepiony żądzą odwetu, nie zwrócił uwagi ani na zapach dymu, ani na to, że coraz trudniej mu utrzymać blondyna… a już zwłaszcza na odgłos kroków zmierzających w jego stronę.

-A jak będę grzeczny, to odpowie mi pan na jedno totalnie istotne pytanie?- zapytał Polska nagle się uspokajając

-Zadawaj ich sobie ile chcesz, mam w dupie twoje pytania!- syknął żołnierz

-Prosto na pana biegnie totalnie wkurwiony Litwa, co pan zrobi w takiej sytuacji? Ma pan pięć sekund na odpowiedź- powiedział Feliks ze szczerym zainteresowaniem w głosie -Ja na pana miejscu uciekałbym co sił w nogach, błagając o zmiłowanie-

-Co?- zdziwiony komandos zamrugał oczyma

-Och czas się panu skończył, obawiam się, że to będzie jakby bolało znacznie bardziej niż zderzenie czołowe z karabinem- oznajmił blondyn, chwilę później poczuł jak przygniatający go ciężar znika, kiedy biegnący z naprzeciwka Toris z warkotem rzucił się na komandosa.

-Cześć chłopaki- przywitał się Feliks otrzepując się z kurzu, kiedy chwilę po Torisie, zjawili się też Anglia i Ameryka, ignorował dochodzący zza niego warkot i krzyki

-Wiecie… zarąbista z nas drużyna, tylko musimy poćwiczyć, nierozdzielanie się w najgorszych do tego momentach- stwierdził Alfred ostentacyjnie nie patrząc na to co działo się teraz z jednym z ich przeciwników -Tak przy okazji ładnie śpiewasz- powiedział do Feliksa

-Najważniejsze, że możemy się w końcu stąd zabierać, tylko eee… ma ktoś pomysł jak uspokoić Torisa?- zapytał Arthur

-Luzik, zostaw to mnie- powiedział Polska -Hej Liet! Zostaw już pana jakby w spokoju, idziemy!- podszedł do bruneta i skorzystał z nowo odkrytej właściwości jego uszu, złapał za oba i zaczął je głaskać -No już… dobry chłopiec~-

Wyraz twarzy Litwy momentalnie złagodniał, zaczął głośno pomrukiwać wyraźnie zachwycony pieszczotą

-P-przestań…- wymamrotał Toris mimowolnie łasząc się do Feliksa -N-nie jestem p-psem…-

-No doooobraaa…- powiedział powoli Arthur -To teraz się zmywamy, zanim znowu nas znajdą-

-A właśnie… goniło nas czterech, dwóch załatwiliśmy z Artie'm na sali kinowej, jeden został wilczym gryzakiem… a ten ostatni?- zapytał Alfred

-Mmmm… został zaatakowany przez jakąś babcię, która wrzeszczała coś o niewychowanej młodzieży…- wymamrotał Litwa rozkojarzony -Mmm… podrap mnie po karku…- poprosił Polskę, łasząc się do niego natarczywie, blondyn z radością spełnił jego prośbę, a brunet zrobił minę świadczącą, że właśnie znalazł się w siódmym niebie.

-To nam da trochę czasu- uznał Anglia -Feliks, skończ molestować Torisa i prowadź do wyjścia-

-A jak on molestuje mnie to już jest dobrze- burknął Polska ale posłusznie zostawił Litwę w spokoju

-A kiedy on cie niby molestował?- zapytał Ameryka

-Na przykład w prz...mmmmmm~!- Toris zatkał usta Feliksa dłonią, zanim ten skończył mówić i powiedział coś do niego szybko po litewsku

-Poważnie Liet?- zapytał Feliks z entuzjazmem, Toris pokiwał szybko głową, Alfred stwierdził, że musi sobie kupić słownik... albo dwa słowniki, musiało go omijać wiele ciekawych rzeczy -Trzymam cię za słowo! No dobra to jakby idziemy!- oznajmił otwierając drzwi prowadzące na klatkę schodową

-Mogłeś powiedzieć, że to tutaj…- powiedział Arthur przykładając rękę do czoła, nie miał sił na tych ludzi…

-Kazałeś mi jakby prowadzić, nie pytałeś gdzie jest wyjście- Polska podszedł do barierki żeby zobaczyć czy droga jest czysta, jeszcze zanim wyjrzał na klatkę, odskoczył do tyłu słysząc świst, w miejscu w którym miała się znaleźć jego głowa śmignął spory kamień i roztrzaskał się o sufit

-Złe wieści, w dół jakby nie zejdziemy- oznajmił Feliks -Żywiołowi kolesie dwa piętra niżej i idą w tą stronę-

-To co teraz? Mówiłem, żeby iść przez parking!- powiedział Arthur

-Mam plan awaryjny, który totalnie się wam nie spodoba… chyba, że Alfredowi skoro już mnie o to pytał- stwierdził Polska -I nie, nie chodzi mi o skakanie z trzeciego piętra- dodał na widok miny Litwy

-Więc o co chodzi?- zapytał podejrzliwie Toris

-Wiesz… tu niedaleko jest specjalne wyjście dla ekipy myjącej okna…- zaczął powoli Feliks

-Ziooooom, chyba nie mówisz o…- Alfredowi zaświeciły się oczy na samą myśl

-Dobra pogubiłem się… wyrażaj się jaśniej- poprosił Arthur, chociaż miał pewne obawy

-Jeszcze jest opcja, że zjedziemy z dachu- powiedział Polska, patrząc wszędzie tylko nie na Torisa

- _YES!_ \- krzyknął z radością Ameryka

-Feliks… czy to za to trafiłeś do aresztu?- zapytał Litwa po chwili milczenia, przypominając sobie rozmowę telefoniczną Polski i Ameryki

-No… powiedzmy, że zdarzyło mi się zjechać raz czy dwa… albo trzy razy…- powiedział Feliks drapiąc się po karku, spojrzenie Torisa jasno mówiło mu, że będzie miał kłopoty -Za czwartym razem wylądowałem w policyjnej siatce, co ją rozłożyli na dole…-

-Czyli da się zjechać i nie zabić przy okazji?- zapytał Anglia z westchnieniem, lepszych opcji i tak nie mieli

-Oczywiście, że tak w końcu tak jakby żyję co nie?- zapytał Polska

-To prowadź, nie mamy czasu na szukanie innego rozwiązania- stwierdził Arthur, Feliks pokiwał głową i poprowadził ich bocznym korytarzem.

* * *

-Naprawdę twierdzisz, że to bezpieczne?- zapytał Anglia pięć minut później, kiedy wszyscy czworo stali na krawędzi dachu

-Nigdy nie mówiłem, że to bezpieczne- stwierdził Polska owijając ogon wokół pasa i siadając na dachu -Ale jeśli chcesz możesz negocjować opcję wyjścia stąd normalnie z nimi- powiedział wskazując na hordę żywiołaków kłębiących się pod szybami -Uważajcie tylko, żeby się nie wybić na tych kopułach i powinno być totalnie dobrze-

-Nie chcesz wiedzieć co ci zrobię, jak już zgubimy tych gości- powiedział Litwa zajmując miejsce obok Feliksa

-To co w przymierzalni?- zapytał Feliks oceniając trasę

-Gorzej- stwierdził Toris zupełnie poważnym tonem

-Dość gadania! Jedziemy!- krzyknął radośnie Alfred nie mogąc się doczekać zjazdu

Polska pojechał pierwszy, odpychając się mocno rękami, w pewnym odstępie za nim pojechał Litwa, zaraz potem Ameryka, a na końcu Anglia modląc się o przeżycie.

Styl lądowania był różny, Feliks wylądował pewnie na nogach… Toris wylądował na nim, Alfred zignorował ostrzeżenie Polski odnośnie kopuł, w rezultacie wylądował w fontannie, a Arthur zaliczył zderzenie z koszem na śmieci.

-Uff… żyjemy… a teraz spadamy!- krzyknął Arthur ściągając z głowy skórkę od banana i zrywając się do biegu, Toris przerzucił sobie przez ramię, ogłuszonego jego lądowaniem Feliksa i pobiegł za nim

-Hej poczekajcie na mnie!- wrzasnął Alfred wygrzebując się z fontanny, miażdżąc pod stopami szczątki drona z którym zderzył się w locie.

-To gdzie biegniemy?- zapytał Litwa doganiając Anglię

-Do naszego transportu- oznajmił Anglia wskazując na autokar stojący na poboczu -Pakujemy się do bagażnika i modlimy żeby jechał w stronę o którą nam chodzi… nie męczy cię bieg z tym plecakiem i ee… dodatkowym balastem?- zapytał zdziwiony

-A wiesz, że nawet nie?- odparł Toris zatrzymując się obok autokaru i czekając aż Arthur go otworzy, na ich szczęście w bagażniku było dość miejsca dla całej czwórki

-Alfred szybciej!- syknął Arthur dając Ameryce znak żeby się pośpieszył, autokar stał z włączonymi silnikami i miał zaraz odjeżdżać, Alfred wskoczył pomiędzy walizki zadyszany, Anglia wcisnął się obok niego w ostatniej chwili.

-Właśnie… wyrobiłem… roczną normę… biegania- oznajmił Ameryka moszcząc się jakoś pomiędzy walizkami

-Nie ty jeden- powiedział Litwa, już wygodnie ułożony w niecce pomiędzy dwiema wielkimi torbami, tuląc Polskę do swojego boku, Feliks powoli odzyskiwał jasność myślenia po tym, jak Państwo Litewskie zwaliło mu się na głowę.

-W takim razie musimy docenić tą chwilę odpoczynku którą teraz mamy- uznał Anglia, nie mając większych możliwości manewru, oparł się o ociekającego wodą Amerykę -Martwić o dostanie się do mnie będziemy się dopiero jak nas stąd wyrzucą-

* * *

-Szef będzie wściekły- stwierdził żołnierz siedzący w furgonetce, kiedy obraz z jednego z dronów zniknął z monitora -Zostać załatwiony w tak głupi sposób, kiedy już praktycznie pozbył się jednego z intruzów… misja zakończyła się niepowodzeniem, straciliśmy trochę sprzętu… chyba nie tego pan Stanford się spodziewał po tej ''prostej'' misji-

Z westchnieniem komandos spalił zwój wezwania żywiołaków, zapas energii magicznej którą dostali od organizacji, był już praktycznie na wyczerpaniu.

-Chyba sobie zapalę- powiedział żołnierz wyciągając paczkę papierosów z kieszeni, musiał się trochę odprężyć, mając w perspektywie burę od swojego dowódcy.

* * *

 **Tyle słońca w całym mieście, nie widziałeś tego jeszcze~ Polsat~ o Polsat~**

 **Polsat to mi się może kłaniać w pas XD Oni potrafią z długiego filmu zrobić coś, do czego końcówki nie da się dotrwać.**

 **Ja patrząc na swój styl pisania, zaczynam się zastanawiać, czy w miesiąc uda mi się ekipę z Polski wyprowadzić XD**

 **Wy się zacznijcie zastanawiać, nie czy jak sobie zrobicie miesiąc przerwy, to dostaniecie satysfakcjonującą liczbę rozdziałów, tylko czy dożyjecie do końca opowiadania XD**


	13. Chapter 12

**Po pierwsze...**

 **Wszystkiego najlepszego dla naszego totalnie zarąbistego kraju!**

 **Po drugie...**

 **Dla tych którzy ogarniają sprawę (to znaczy czytają kilka moich historii i ogarniają notki autorskie które stanowią swego rodzaju side story XD)  
Nie, że się nie przyznaje do mojej czytelniczej sekty, tylko, że powstała tak jakby przez przypadek XD Nie sądziłam, że moje opowiadania zdobędą zbyt wielu stałych czytelników, ani tym bardziej, że założą jakąś sektę XD**

* * *

-Hej Liet…-

-Tak?-

-Czy ja jakby umarłem?-

-Nie, nie umarłeś, mimo że próbowałeś się zabić już kilka razy w ciągu dzisiejszego dnia-

-To dlaczego jest totalnie ciemno?-

-Bo siedzimy w bagażniku autokaru, jadącego nie wiadomo gdzie-

-W dodatku nie wiemy kiedy się zatrzyma- dorzucił Arthur -A chyba najgorsze jest to, że Alfred jest zupełnie przemoczony, a skoro siedzę obok niego, to ja też jestem cały mokry-

-To zabrzmiało totalnie dwuznacznie- oświadczył Feliks

-Feliks nie wiem czy wiesz, ale oczy ci się w ciemności świecą, tak przy okazji, nie możesz zionąć ogniem czy coś żeby zrobić jaśniej?- zapytał Alfred

-Chcesz żebyśmy się upiekli?- warknął Anglia, był wdzięczny za to, że było ciemno, przynajmniej nie było widać jak się zarumienił po słowach Polski

-Wiecie… myślę, że skorzystanie z latarki to znacznie lepszy pomysł- powiedział Toris grzebiąc w plecaku, po chwili ciemność została rozproszona światłem latarki

-Super a teraz wyciągaj jakieś przekąski, totalnie zgłodniałem od tego uciekania- powiedział Polska, westchnął zadowolony kiedy brunet wręczył mu paczkę paluszków

-No dobra podsumujmy co wiemy- powiedział Ameryka odbierając od Litwy 7daysa -Goście których widziałem na parkingu, zmienili Feliksa i Torisa w potwory i teraz ich ścigają, w dodatku wiedzą, że Feliks to Polska, a Toris to Litwa i wcale a wcale nic sobie z tego nie robią, a gość któremu Feliks rozbił arbuza na głowie powiedział, że ich rządy wiedzą o całej sprawie, a przynajmniej niektórzy ludzie w nich zasiadający i stwierdził, że zostali sprzedani-

-Aha- skwitował to Litwa wgryzając się w drożdżówkę

-Nie martwi was to?- zapytał Anglia unosząc brwi w zdziwieniu -Alfred właśnie powiedział, że wasi właśni ludzie oddali was w ręce jakichś posługujących się magią popaprańców-

-Mnie to jakby nie dziwi- stwierdził Feliks zajadając się paluszkami -To jakby nie pierwszy raz kiedy moi ludzie bardziej dbają o własną wygodę niż o moje dobro, po prostu w dzisiejszych czasach, skorumpowaną szlachtę nazywa się politykami-

-To przez to rozpadła się nasza unia- wyjaśnił Toris widząc pytające spojrzenie Ameryki i Anglii -Szlachcie bardziej zależało na utrzymaniu swoich przywilejów niż na reformach które mogłyby uratować nasz kraj-

-Idę o zakład, że gdyby ta banda chciwych skurwysynów, posłuchała nas od początku, wciąż bylibyśmy potęgą- mruknął Polska miażdżąc w dłoni kawałek ciastka

-Wszystkiego co było później dałoby się uniknąć… tyle bólu…- szepnął Litwa

-Cóż…- mruknął Arthur czując, że atmosfera stała się cokolwiek ciężka i czując zapach dymu, postanowił zmienić temat zanim Feliks zdenerwuje się bardziej -Wracając do tematu, nasi przeciwnicy umieją posługiwać się bardzo zaawansowaną magią, mają magiczny sprzęt, a do tego masę zwykłego sprzętu i broni, co stawia nas w bardzo nieciekawej pozycji-

-I dalej nie wiemy czego oni od nas chcą- powiedział Feliks

-Ten gość którego znokautowałeś arbuzem mówił coś o jakichś badaniach- powiedział Alfred

-Ale jakich badaniach, do jakich chorych badań potrzebne są im smok i żelazny wilk?- zapytał Toris

-Tego musimy się dowiedzieć- stwierdził Anglia -Nie wiem jeszcze jak, ale musimy to ustalić i przy okazji dowiedzieć się, czy ci ludzie nie mają więcej ''obiektów testowych''-

-Wkurza mnie to wszystko- powiedział Polska uderzając nerwowo ogonem o jedną z walizek

-Toris mógłbyś go spróbować uspokoić?- poprosił Arthur

-Mogę spróbować- powiedział Litwa

-Ale ja jestem totalnie spoko…- Feliks urwał kiedy poczuł drapanie po karku, zapomniał o bożym świecie i postanowił zwinąć się w kłębek na kolanach Torisa, kręcąc końcówką ogona z zadowolenia

-Dzięki… ostatnie czego trzeba w tym bagażniku to ogromnego gada- powiedział z ulgą Anglia

-A właśnie wspominałeś coś o tym, że silne uczucie uczucie złości ma na nas wpływ- powiedział Toris obserwując jak rozleniwiony pieszczotą Feliks zaczął wyciągać sobie paluszki z opakowania za pomocą swojego nowego języka, żeby nie musieć się ruszać

-Taa… zauważyłem to przy tej akcji kiedy zgubiliśmy Feliksa w galerii, a właściwie sam się zgubił- powiedział Anglia -No i po tym co zrobiłeś z tamtym kolesiem który go później złapał-

-Ja… przyznaję troszeczkę się… zdenerwowałem- mruknął zażenowany Litwa

-Gościu kiedy tam pobiegłeś wyglądałeś jakbyś miał zamiar kogoś zabić- powiedział Alfred z zainteresowaniem obserwując poczynania Polski -Mam wrażenie, że gdyby Feliks cię nie spacyfikował to gość skończyłby z czymś znacznie gorszym niż kilkoma zadrapaniami i mundurem w strzępach-

-W każdym razie moja teza jest następująca- powiedział Arthur -Po pierwsze, zaklęcie którego użyto żeby was zmienić, jest znacznie silniejsze niż zakładałem i nie jestem w stanie sam, rozproszyć go zupełnie. Po drugie z tego co zaobserwowałem, jeśli was zdenerwować… wróć… rozwścieczyć, to magia która ma na was wpływ przybiera na sile i sprawia, że powoli wracacie do postaci potworów-

-A po trzecie myślę, że to ma być wyrazem namiętnych uczuć- dorzucił Alfred wskazując na ogon Polski owinięty wokół pasa Litwy

-Jest aż tak źle?- zapytał Toris

-Wyrósł ci ogon i wilcze uszy, zamiast paznokci masz szpony, a kark masz pokryty metalową sierścią- powiedział Anglia -Co do Feliksa, mam wrażenie, że ma teraz dłuższy ogon, większe rogi, a zamiast ludzkich okrągłych źrenic, ma pionowe szparki jak u kota, w dodatku jego oczy wręcz świecą w ciemnościach, śmiem też twierdzić, że wyrosło mu więcej łusek, ale nie będę go rozbierał żeby to sprawdzić-

-Toris chyba odgryzłby ci ręce gdybyś spróbował, wychodzi na to, że jest bardzo zaborczy względem swojego partnera- stwierdził Ameryka przypominając sobie sytuację z samochodu, kiedy próbował dotknąć smoczego ogona -A tak na marginesie, mam wrażenie, że chyba urośliście-

-Cóż… nie powiem, mam wrażenie, że moje ubrania zrobiły się jakby ciaśniejsze- mruknął Litwa

-Ale to nie ma nic wspólnego z tym, że Feliks leży ci na kolanach prawda?- zapytał Ameryka poruszając brwiami w znaczący sposób, brunet poczerwieniał gwałtownie, z kolei Polska był radośnie nieświadomy czego dotyczyła rozmowa, bardziej był skupiony na tym cudownym uczuciu bycia drapanym po karku

ŁUP!

-To tylko potwierdza moją teorię o tym, że zmieniacie się z powrotem- powiedział Arthur po tym jak już przywalił Alfredowi

-A nie możesz tego cofnąć tym twoim czary-mary?- zapytał Ameryka rozmasowując głowę

-Mógłbym spróbować, ale wolę nie robić tego w bagażniku autokaru- stwierdził Anglia -Poza tym, wedle moich przewidywań to dalej nie wystarczy, potrzebujemy albo silniejszej magii, albo więcej osób do rzucenia czaru, albo szczegółowej wiedzy na temat użytego uroku, którą zapewne posiada nasz przeciwnik, ale wątpię, żeby się z nami nią podzielił-

-Ale póki co nasz plan się nie zmienia prawda?- zapytał Litwa -Dalej zmierzamy do Wielkiej Brytanii i zwołujemy nadzwyczajne posiedzenie?-

-Zastanawiam się tylko czemu musimy lecieć do Anglii- stwierdził Alfred -Nie możemy zwołać posiedzenia gdziekolwiek?-

-Nie jeśli nie chcemy zwracać na siebie uwagi, nasi wrogowie wiedzą o istnieniu personifikacji państw, na pewno śledzą poczynania przynajmniej niektórych z nich- odparł Arthur -Zwołanie zebrania w innym niż zwykle miejscu mogłoby się wydawać podejrzane… tak przy okazji Toris, mam wrażenie, że będziesz musiał mu potem wszystko powtórzyć- dodał wskazując na Feliksa który nie zwracał na nich najmniejszej uwagi, zabrał się za to za drugie opakowanie paluszków

-A na chwilę obecną co będziemy robić?- zapytał Ameryka

-Odpoczywać dopóki ten autokar się nie zatrzyma, nie odkryją nas w tym bagażniku i nie wywalą nas na zbity pysk- oznajmił Anglia

-Dobra w takim razie zgaście tą latarkę, tak żeby można było się zdrzemnąć- zarządził Alfred, Toris pstryknął przyciskiem i znów zapadły ciemności.

* * *

To była tragedia.

Nawet więcej niż tragedia to była katastrofa.

Kiedy Stanford w końcu się ocknął, było już po wszystkim, obiekty i ich sojusznicy umknęli, duża część ich sprzętu została zniszczona, jego ludzie i on sam, zostali wystrychnięci na dudka przez bandę facetów o aparycji nastolatków, a spora część centrum handlowego była zdemolowana.

Właściciele sklepów i cywile dzięki generatorom iluzji, nie byli świadkami tego co się właściwie działo, dla nich cała akcja wyglądała na coś zupełnie niewinnego, ale mimo to, zniszczenia zostały dokonane i wielu ludzi domagało się zadośćuczynienia za poniesione straty.

Stanford mógł być pewny, że pan Alvarez nie będzie zachwycony, kiedy organizacja dostanie rachunek za tą akcje… i że będzie jeszcze mniej zachwycony, kiedy się dowie, że nie udało im się przejąć obiektów.

Jego ludzie ucierpieli w mniejszym lub większym stopniu, chyba najgorzej skończył Klimow… w drugiej kolejności był sam Stanford.

Dowódca grupy interwencyjnej zazgrzytał ze złości zębami, zostać załatwionym w tak haniebny sposób! Jego dobra wola obróciła się przeciw niemu, gdyby nie zwlekał z zabiciem tamtego okularnika, uniknąłby całego tego upokorzenia.

Wiedział kto to zrobił, świadczyły o tym wszystkie poszlaki, kilka złotych łusek i ludzie mówiący o jakimś blond wariacie, który skoczył z drugiego piętra z arbuzem i wrzeszczał coś o Polskich Siłach Powietrznych.

Na miejscu Łukasiewicza zacząłby się żarliwie modlić o to, żeby nie wpaść w ręce Stanforda, komandos miał zamiar wyrównać rachunki przy następnym spotkaniu, znał wiele metod zadawania bólu, bez zabijania przy tym swojej ofiary.

Gdyby to jeszcze była porażka w uczciwej walce twarzą w twarz… nie ten łuskowaty sukinsyn musiał załatwić go podstępnym atakiem z zaskoczenia, w dodatku za pomocą arbuza… nie karabinem, nie granatem, nie nadprzyrodzonymi mocami które uzyskał wraz z przemianą w potwora, nie bronią białą, nie gołymi rękami, tylko pierdolonym owocem!

A teraz musiał zameldować o tej hańbie szefowi organizacji dla której pracował, Stanford był pewny, że ta rozmowa nie będzie przyjemna, pan Alvarez nie należał do cierpliwych osób i nie przyjmował porażek do wiadomości.

-Połącz nas- powiedział dowódca do swojego podwładnego, on i reszta jego ekipy znajdowali się już w furgonetce, liżąc rany i dokładnie podsumowując straty.

Stanford czekał na nawiązanie rozmowy z neutralnym wyrazem twarzy, targało nim wiele emocji, ale musiał zachować pełen profesjonalizm.

-Ach Stanford- powiedział mężczyzna którego twarz pojawiła się na ekranie głównego monitora -Gdzie jesteście? Jak długo będę jeszcze czekał na dostarczenie moich cennych obiektów testowych?-

-Jesteśmy w Warszawie- powiedział Stanford -Właśnie zakończyliśmy akcję przechwytującą…-

-Wspaniale! Nie mogę się już doczekać aż…- zaczął Alvarez z zadowolonym uśmiechem

-Akcja zakończyła się niepowodzeniem- przerwał mu Stanford szykując się na najgorsze -Obiekty umknęły, intruzi którzy byli z nimi uciekli, straciliśmy dużo magii i sprzętu w tym zwoje przywołania żywiołów…-

-To ma być jakiś żart?- zapytał Alvarez z którego twarzy zniknął wcześniejszy wyraz zadowolenia -Nie jestem w nastroju do żartów Stanford…-

-To nie jest żart sir- oznajmił dowódca -Obiekty się nam wymknęły, intruzi nie zostali zlikwidowani…-

-JAK TO WYMKNĘŁY SIĘ WAM?! JAKIM CUDEM, EKIPIE DOŚWIADCZONYCH I DOSKONALE WYSZKOLONYCH JEDNOSTEK DO ZADAŃ SPECJALNYCH, UCIEKŁA CZWÓRKA NIEUZBROJONYCH LUDZI! WYTŁUMACZ MI TO STANFORD!- ryknął mężczyzna uderzając dłonią w swoje biurko

-Stawili nam niespodziewanie silny opór, pracowali razem- powiedział Stanford nie tracąc opanowania -Obiekt P, znany jako Feliks Łukasiewicz dał im przewagę swoją znajomością terenu, w działaniach przeszkadzała obecność cywili…-

-TO SĄ TANIE WYMÓWKI A NIE WYTŁUMACZENIE!- wrzasnął Alvarez -MIELIŚCIE ZŁAPAĆ MOJE OBIEKTY I MI JE DOSTARCZYĆ! A TYMCZASEM TY MÓWISZ MI, ŻE ZAMIAST TEGO STRACILIŚCIE MASĘ DROGIEGO SPRZĘTU I JESZCZE CENNIEJSZE PRZEDMIOTY MAGICZNE?! NIE WSPOMINAJĄC JUŻ O SAMEJ MOCY MAGICZNEJ NA ICH UŻYCIE, TYCH RZECZY NIE BIERZE SIĘ Z POWIETRZA!-

-Proszę o wybaczenie sir- powiedział Stanford pochylając głowę -Nie doceniliśmy przeciwnika…-

-ZROBILIŚCIE Z SIEBIE DURNIÓW OT CO! A TYM SAMYM ZROBILIŚCIE DURNIA ZE MNIE! CO MAM TERAZ POWIEDZIEĆ KUPCOM Z DUBAJU CZEKAJĄCYM NA KAMIZELKI KULOODPORNE ZE SMOCZYCH ŁUSEK?! CO Z ROSYJSKIMI BIZNESMENAMI CZEKAJĄCYMI NA PŁASZCZE Z WILCZEGO FUTRA KTÓRE OCHRONIĄ ICH MAŁŻONKI PRZED CZYMŚ WIĘCEJ NIŻ TYLKO ZIMNEM?! ZDAJESZ SOBIE SPRAWĘ Z TEGO NA JAKIE STRATY NARAŻA MNIE TWOJA NIEKOMPETENCJA?!- wrzeszczał dalej Alvarez łomocząc pięścią w biurko

-Jeszcze raz błagam o wybaczenie- powiedział Stanford -Dostanie pan swoje obiekty, następnym razem nie damy się zaskoczyć-

-Następnym razem Stanford, lepiej dla ciebie, żebyś nie poniósł porażki- ostrzegł go Alvarez -Jest wielu na twoje miejsce-

-Tak jest…- powiedział dowódca salutując

-Panie Stanford jest sprawa…- powiedział cicho jeden z żołnierzy

-Nie widzisz, że rozmawiam?! To musi poczekać!- powiedział ostro Stanford

-Mamy kilka obrazów z dronów, w tym zdjęcia tych dwóch intruzów- powiedział żołnierz

-Pokaż mi je- zażądał Alvarez -Chcę wiedzieć, kto próbuje położyć łapy na moich obiektach!-

Zgodnie z poleceniem i po uzyskaniu przyzwolenia Stanforda, żołnierz wyświetlił wspomniane zdjęcia na monitorze.

-Mówiłeś, że nie udało wam się ich zlikwidować tak Stanford?- zapytał powoli Alvarez po długim milczeniu

-Tak jest sir!- potwierdził dowódca

-W takim razie masz więcej szczęścia niż rozumu- stwierdził Alvarez odchylając się w fotelu -Ta dwójka to Arthur Kirkland i Alfred F. Jones, personifikacje Anglii i Stanów Zjednoczonych, wciąż nie udało mi się zawiązać nici porozumienia z kimkolwiek z rządów tych państw i nie wygląda jakoby miało to nastąpić w najbliższym czasie, wobec tego, nie chcę prowokować Wielkiej Brytanii, ani tym bardziej Stanów Zjednoczonych-

Stanford w duchu odetchnął z ulgą, pozbywając się żalu, że nie rozwalił łba Jones'a kiedy miał na to okazje… nie znaczyło to jednak, że porzucił swój zamiar zemszczenia się na Łukasiewiczu… o nie ten kurdupel jeszcze odpowie mu za zniewagę.

-Wobec tego nieco zmienię wasze wytyczne- oznajmił Alvarez -Waszą misją nadal jest schwytanie personifikacji Polski i Litwy, ale macie zrobić to nie czyniąc krzywdy Anglii i Stanom Zjednoczonym, jeśli nadal im towarzyszą, macie ich unieszkodliwić ale nie zabijać!-

-Tak jest sir! Będziemy o tym pamiętać- powiedział Stanford

-Jeśli to już wszystko, to wracaj do pracy, uzupełnijcie zapasy w najbliższej placówce organizacji i ruszajcie za celami- powiedział Alvarez -I pamiętaj Stanford… ja nie akceptuje porażek, to twoja ostatnia szansa żeby udowodnić, że jesteś godzien dowodzenia jednostki interwencyjnej MiT-u-

-Tak jest!- Stanford zasalutował, po chwili połączenie zostało przerwane, a ekran monitora stał się na powrót czarny

-Co dalej szefie?- zapytał jeden z członków ekipy, kiedy jego dowódca zamilkł na naprawdę długą chwilę

-To co słyszeliście- powiedział Stanford -Jedziemy do najbliższej placówki uzupełnić braki w sprzęcie, a potem ruszamy w pościg za obiektami, obiekty schwytać, intruzów nie zabijać, a jak już złapiecie obiekty, krzywdy im nie robić… tym już ja się zajmę- dowódca usiadł na miejscu obok kierowcy -''Zwłaszcza tym łuskowatym padalcem, osobiście obedrę go ze skóry i przerobię na torebkę''-

* * *

Gwałtowny napad kichania u Feliksa wywołał w bagażniku niemałe zamieszanie. Z każdym kichnięciem w powietrzu przybywało dymu, nie mówiąc już o drobnych płomykach, wywołujących małe pożary wśród bagażu, które pozostałe nacje musiały szybko gasić.

-Feliks uspokój się do cholery!- krzyknął Arthur kiedy zajęły mu się włosy, chyba tylko Alfred miał więcej szczęścia bo wciąż jeszcze nie wysechł do końca co dawało mu w pewnym stopniu ognioodporność

-To… nie moja… wina!- wymamrotał Polska usilnie starając się powstrzymać kolejne kichnięcie

-Gościu masz jakieś uczulenie czy co?!- zapytał Alfred przydeptując płonący kawałek jednej z toreb

-Nie wiem… nigdy nie… mia… aaa… aaaa!-

-Toris zrób coś!- krzyknęli jednocześnie Anglia i Ameryka

-To nie jest takie proste!- krzyknął Toris zatykając Feliksowi nos w ostatniej chwili, teraz oprócz zapachu dymu w powietrzu zaczął się unosić zapach topionego metalu, kiedy ogień wszedł w kontakt z żelazną sierścią, Litwa cofnął gwałtownie rękę posykując z bólu i dmuchając na poparzone palce

-Co cię napadło?!- syknął Arthur

-Nie wiem! Może ktoś mnie obgaduje czy coś…- burknął Feliks samemu zatykając sobie nos

-To w takim razie musi puszczać na twój temat niezłą wiązankę- stwierdził Toris zaglądając do plecaka, zaklął pod nosem notując sobie w pamięci żeby na przyszłość kupić maść na poparzenia… i małą gaśnicę

-Jakieś pomysły kto może AŻ TAK ci dogadywać?- zapytał Anglia

-Obawiam się że lista jest długa- stwierdził Polska robiąc zamyśloną minę -Zobaczmy… Rosja… mój szef-

-Mój szef- dorzucił Litwa

-Szef Rosji- dodał Feliks

-Niemcy- stwierdził Toris

-I jego szef- podrzucił Polska -Twój szef i twój szef- powiedział wskazując na Amerykę i Anglię -Czechy…-

-Dobra… zrozumiałem aluzję- westchnął Arthur

-A z najświeższych to na pewno ten koleś który dostał ode mnie karabinem w czoło i ten któremu rozwaliłem arbuza na głowie- uznał Feliks

-A właśnie dobrze, że mi przypomniałeś, miałem ci zrobić krzywdę za skakanie z drugiego piętra i zjeżdżanie z dachu- powiedział Toris powoli

-Jakby nie czas na to Liet… a i do tej listy osób właśnie dołączył kierowca tego autokaru- stwierdził Polska wskazując na mężczyznę który chwilę temu otworzył klapę bagażnika, a który obserwował całą sytuację w ciężkim szoku.

* * *

Kilkanaście minut później stali już na poboczu drogi na której wyrzucił ich wściekły kierowca, z którym naturalnie Feliks musiał się jeszcze pokłócić.

-O czym oni z takim zapałem rozmawiają?- zapytał Alfred wskazując na przekrzykujących się wzajemnie Polskę i kierowcę

-Ostatnie czym to można nazwać to rozmowa- stwierdził Toris z westchnieniem -Nie będę nawet tego tłumaczył, wystarczy, że w obu przypadkach wstawicie sobie dowolną wiązankę przekleństw-

-Cóż… w sumie to nawet dobrze, że nas wyrzucili z tego bagażnika, następnej apokalipsy kichania chyba byśmy nie przetrwali- powiedział Arthur

Feliks dołączył do nich po chwili wciąż klnąc pod nosem i machając ze złością ogonem, ze strużkami dymu wydobywającymi mu się z nosa.

-O co ty się z nim tak wykłócałeś?- zapytał Litwa

-Ten pajac chciał nas podać do sądu o odszkodowanie za uszkodzenie bagażnika i bagażu- powiedział rozzłoszczony Polska -Zasugerowałem mu grzecznie żeby odpuścił, a kiedy zaczął wrzeszczeć nie mogłem jakby pozostać mu dłużny-

-Właściwie to mogłeś- stwierdził Anglia

-A masz czas na ganianie po sądach, kiedy goni nas jakaś banda magicznych komandosów?!- warknął Feliks

-Eee… Toris mógłbyś?- zapytał niepewnie Arthur

-Czemu zawsze ja?- westchnął Toris odwołując się do niedawno odkrytej metody na pacyfikację poirytowanego Feliksa

-Ziom powinieneś się cieszyć, dostąpiłeś zaszczytnego awansu na pogromcę smoków- stwierdził Alfred -Poza tym zdecydowałbyś się, pytasz dlaczego ty, a wszyscy dobrze wiemy, że gdyby ktokolwiek inny spróbował, to zaraz ty byś zaczął warczeć-

-Nieprawda…- mruknął Litwa czerwieniąc się lekko

-Mają jakby totalnie racje Liet- mruknął półprzytomny Feliks nadstawiając kark do drapania -Ta cała wilcza przemiana sprawia, że jesteś bardziej zaborczy niż zwykle… i napastliwy… masz sezon godowy czy jak?-

-O właśnie coś mi się przypomniało!- powiedział Ameryka -Skoro jesteście tu obaj to możecie rozwiązać nasz zakład!-

-Alfred błagam cię- jęknął Anglia ukrywając twarz w dłoniach

-Jaki zakład?- zapytał zdziwiony Toris

-No bo… jak byliśmy u ciebie w domu i szukaliśmy poszlak, to trafiliśmy na taki pasek ze zdjęciami…- powiedział powoli Alfred, mina Litwy jasno świadczyła o tym, że nie ma pojęcia o co chodzi -I chcieliśmy wiedzieć… czyj to był pomysł… żeby zrobić TO w budce fotograficznej? Znaczy zdjęcia się skończyły zanim ee… zrobiło się gorąco… ale…-

Przez chwilę Toris zupełnie nie miał pojęcia o co Alfredowi chodzi, dopiero po minucie to do niego dotarło

-Grzebałeś mi po szafce z bielizną?!- krzyknął Litwa cały czerwony na twarzy

-Szukałem poszlak- usprawiedliwił się Ameryka -Założyliśmy się z Artiem, on twierdzi, że to był pomysł Feliksa, a ja, że twój-

-W budce fotograficznej?- mruknął nieprzytomnie Polska -Aaa… to… może się to wydać dziwne, ale to był pomysł Torisa…-

-Ha! Wygrałem!- krzyknął tryumfalnie Ameryka

-FELIKS!- syknął brunet

-No co taka prawda- mruknął Feliks niezrażony -Ja chciałem tylko fajne zdjęcia… tak jakby na marginesie w którym momencie zdjęcia się skończyły?-

-Jak Litwa stracił koszulkę- oznajmił Alfred

-Acha… ja w tamtym momencie już byłem bez spodni…- westchnął Polska -Totalnie nie wiem co go wtedy napadło, ale w sumie fajnie było-

- _Feliks! Przymknij się w końcu!-_ warknął zażenowany Toris tym razem tak, żeby tylko Feliks go zrozumiał

- _Ale o co ci chodzi Liet?-_ mruknął Feliks - _Przecież to prawda…-_

 _-Ale nie wszyscy muszą znać szczegóły!-_ syknął Litwa

- _Wiesz tak ogólnie to jakby zaskoczyło mnie to, że masz te zdjęcia, totalnie myślałem, że je wyrzuciłeś-_ stwierdził Polska, to stwierdzenie sprawiło, że przez chwilę Toris otwierał i zamykał usta nie mając pojęcia co na to odpowiedzieć, w końcu je zamknął, uznając, że lepiej będzie jak zachowa to dla siebie

-Eee…- mruknął Arthur niepewnie -Wiecie… miło się tak rozmawia, ale może ruszmy się w końcu?-

-A gdzie my tak w ogóle jesteśmy?- zapytał Alfred

-Wedle tamtej tablicy jakieś pięćdziesiąt kilometrów od Gniezna- powiedział Toris wskazując na wspomnianą tablicę

-O… moja jakby pierwsza stolica- mruknął Feliks

-Toris chyba już możesz przestać…- stwierdził Anglia widząc, że Polsce już niedaleko do położenia się na środku drogi i ucięcia sobie drzemki

-To… jakby co to oznacza?- zapytał Ameryka któremu nazwa Gniezno nic nie mówiła

-Że pojechaliśmy w dobrą stronę- powiedział Polska po tym jak już otrząsnął się z błogiego otępienia -To z tych jakby dobrych wieści, ze złych to, że wciąż jesteśmy dość daleko od granicy z Niemcami-

-To co teraz będziemy zasuwać na nogach do tego całego Gniezna?- westchnął Alfred

-Może uda nam się złapać jakiegoś stopa- powiedział Arthur

-Może- mruknął Feliks -Ale póki co musimy totalnie zaufać naszym i tak zmęczonym nogom-

* * *

 **Tak przy okazji... oprócz wszystkiego najlepszego dla Polski z okazji Dnia Niepodległości...**

 **To Boże święty błogosław Ameryce za KFC! Totalnie zapomniałam, że większość sklepów, w tym centrum handlowe jest zamknięte, w lodówce pustki, daleko jeździć mi się nie chciało, ale całe szczęście w dzisiejszych czasach, jeśli ty nie pójdziesz do jedzenia, jedzenie zawsze może przyjechać do ciebie.**


	14. Chapter 13

**No to teraz czas na to opowiadanie...**

 **Swoją drogą ostatnio jak patrzyłam to miało 666 wyświetleń... zaczynam się bać**

* * *

-Czyj to był pomysł?!- krzyknął Feliks pędząc przed siebie co sił w nogach

-Jak to czyj?! Alfreda!- wrzasnął Arthur -Zawsze kiedy dzieje się coś takiego to wina Alfreda!-

-Taa… Feliks ze swoimi pomysłami ogranicza się raczej do autodestrukcji, bez wciągania w to wszystkich wokół!- stwierdził Toris

-Dzięki Liet!- warknął Polska puszczając nosem strużkę dymu, zbladł nieco i przyspieszył kroku słysząc krzyki za plecami

-Wydawali się mili! Jeden z nich pytał czy mam jakiś problem, to zapytałem czy by nas nie podwieźli!- krzyknął Alfred zerkając przez ramię

-Pozwól… że podzielę się z tobą… totalnie ważną zasadą odnośnie życia w Polsce- wysapał Feliks mając nadzieję, że nogi mu ze zmęczenia nie odpadną -Kiedy podchodzą do ciebie łysi panowie… i pytają czy masz jakiś problem… to nie dlatego, że chcą ci pomóc! Takich unikasz za wszelką cenę! Chyba… że mają ponad sześćdziesiąt lat i raczej nie zrobią ci krzywdy… chyba, że laską…-

-A jeśli mają na szyjach kolorowe szaliki i pytają za kim jesteś… to już w ogóle… zwłaszcza jak jest jakiś mecz…- dodał Litwa, przypominając sobie ucieczkę przez pół Warszawy, bo kilku kiboli Polonii ubzdurało sobie, że szalik w jego narodowych barwach oznacza, że kibicuje Legii, a ten żółty obok zieleni i czerwieni to pewnie tak dla zmyłki… teraz o ironio ścigali ich pseudokibice Legii, z zamiarem wzbogacenia się o ich komórki i zawartość portfeli.

-W takich przypadkach… wiejesz ile sił… wołasz kumpli… grzecznie oddajesz to o co cie poproszą i modlisz się, żeby nie bolało tak bardzo… albo bierzesz się za spuszczanie łomotu jeśli uznałeś… że masz szansę wygrać!- powiedział Polska

-Właściwie dlaczego przed nimi uciekamy… skoro jesteśmy czwórką państw… a w dodatku wy dwoje… na chwilę obecną… jesteście w połowie… magicznymi stworzeniami?- zapytał Ameryka

-Bo jest ich… z pięć razy więcej i są uzbrojeni?- zasugerował Toris

-Bo uparli się, że chcą mi odciąć ogon, z racji tego, że moje łuski mają złoty kolor?- zapytał Feliks

-Bo nie mamy czasu na walną bójkę, kiedy na karku mamy magicznych komandosów?- dodał Arthur

-Bo jesteśmy cholernie zmęczeni?- dorzucił Litwa

-Bo nie chcemy znowu trafić do aresztu za bójki, tym razem polskiego dla odmiany?- warknął Anglia

-Bo chciałbym móc jeszcze kiedyś swobodnie pospacerować po Warszawie, bez obaw, że napadną mnie kibole, a tu działa zasada ''Pobijesz jednego, przyleci trzech następnych mścić się za kumpla''?- powiedział Polska -Pomnóż sobie dwudziestu chłopa razy trzy!-

- _Dawać tych leszczy!-_

 _-Na pewno mają niezłe fanty!-_

 _-Legia Warszawa to najlepszy klub!_ -

- _Boże co za wstyd…_ \- westchnął Feliks - _Czasami zupełnie nie rozumiem ludzi w dzisiejszych czasach-_

 _-_ A wiesz może… kiedy przestaną nas gonić?- zapytał Anglia ze zmęczeniem w głosie

-Zaraz powinni odpuścić…- stwierdził Polska, w końcu przebiegli już spory kawałek, zgodnie z jego przewidywaniami goniąca ich grupka fanów jednego z klubów piłkarskich stwierdziła, że nie ma co się wysilać na ściganie ich

-Jest… jeden plus tej sytuacji- stwierdził Alfred zginając się w pół i próbując złapać oddech -Przebyliśmy całkiem spory kawałek drogi… w dość szybkim tempie...-

-Ale wiesz… spacer wcale nie brzmiał… tak źle…- odparł Arthur, nawet nie miał siły nawrzeszczeć na Alfreda -A to co jest za… miejsce?-

-Jak na moje oko… to stacja benzynowa- oznajmił Toris rozglądając się wokół -I mały sklep spożywczy-

-O… do sklepu bym poszedł- stwierdził Ameryka

-Po co?- zapytał Anglia -Co prawda zżarliście z Feliksem znaczną część naszych zapasów, ale wciąż mamy całkiem sporo… swoją drogą… to, że ty tyle jesz to nie dziwnie ale Polska… to chyba kwestia tej smoczej transformacji… w sumie Litwa też zjadł sporo...-

-To w sumie nie jest taki zły pomysł- powiedział Litwa -W plecaku zostały głównie suchary, konserwy i woda, wolałbym to zostawić na wypadek, gdybyśmy nie mogli wejść do żadnego sklepu przez tamtych typów z wcześniej-

-Och… no chyba, że tak- mruknął Arthur

-Ja bym poszedł na stację po hot-doga- mruknął Feliks węsząc w powietrzu, oblizał się czując zapach jedzenia i ruszył w kierunku budynku stacji

-Na stację też bym poszedł- dodał Alfred na wzmiankę o hot-dogach -Może tam znajdziemy kogoś kto by nas podrzucił do miasta?-

-Może… ale jednego jestem pewny- powiedział Anglia -Jeśli ktoś ma pytać o podwózkę to z pewnością nie ty… najlepiej gdyby Feliks…-

-Nie ma opcji- wtrącił szybko Toris kręcąc głową

-Daj spokój, wiemy, że jesteś wobec niego trochę nadopiekuńczy ale zluzuj trochę… nikt ci go przecież nie porwie jak trochę popyta…- westchnął Arthur

-Tu nie chodzi o to i wcale nie jestem nadopiekuńczy- odparł Litwa

-To o co ch…- pytanie Anglii przerwał powrót Feliksa który wyglądał jakby zobaczył ducha

-Jednak spasuje z tym hot-dogiem…- mruknął Polska -Za dużo tam ludzi…-

-O to, że on- powiedział Toris wskazując na Polskę -Jest tak nieśmiały, że prędzej skoczy z Pałacu Kultury i Nauki… nie czekaj to jest zły przykład- mruknął przypominając sobie akcję z centrum -Prędzej zostanie najlepszym kumplem Rosji, niż zacznie pytać o podwózkę zupełnie obcych ludzi-

-Aha…- mruknął Arthur -To chyba ty będziesz musiał popytać, w miarę orientujesz się i w języku i w zwyczajach tu panujących-

-Ale może najpierw chodźmy do tego sklepu- stwierdził Litwa -Wolałbym żebyśmy nie musieli się potem szukać-

-Taa… też wolałbym uniknąć takiej akcji jak w tamtym centrum handlowym- zgodził się Anglia

-No to chodźmy, potem może popytamy o podwiezienie- powiedział Toris -A i jeszcze jedno… Feliks zrób coś z tym ogonem-

* * *

-Nie Feliks, naprawdę nie uważam, że Kinder niespodzianki są nam niezbędne do życia- westchnął Litwa -Możesz sobie wziąć jedną, ale nie dziesięć!-

-Daj spokój Liet! Mam już prawie całą kolekcję z _Krainy Lodu_!- jęknął Polska robiąc szczenięce oczka

Feliks i Toris kłócili się już od dobrych pięciu minut o kupno nieszczęsnych czekoladowych jajek, podczas gdy Alfred i Arthur poszli kilka półek dalej żeby wziąć jakieś napoje, Litwa czuł, że czekają go ciężkie negocjacje.

-Powiedziałem jedną, nie możemy wydawać pieniędzy na byle głupoty- powiedział Toris stojąc z założonymi rękami

-To chociaż pięć! I to nie są głupoty, wiesz jaką to ma wartość kolekcjonerską?- zapytał Feliks śmiertelnie poważnym tonem

-Nie nie wiem, a moje ostatnie słowo to jedna- stwierdził Litwa

-To może cztery?- zapytał Polska z desperacją

-Jedna-

-Trzy!-

-Jedna-

-Trzy!-

-Jedna!-

-Jedna!-

-Trzy!-

-Dzięki Liet wiedziałem, że się w końcu zgodzisz!- oznajmił uradowany Feliks sięgając po jajka

-No… czekaj co?!- krzyknął Toris zdając sobie sprawę z tego co się właściwie stało

-Drzecie się na cały sklep- oświadczył Alfred wchodząc do alejki ze słodyczami, dźwigając koszyk wyładowany napojami, idący za nim Arthur miał wyjątkowo zmęczony wyraz twarzy, zerkając do ich koszyka Litwa stwierdził, że negocjacje nad napojami były równie intensywne co nad Kinder niespodziankami.

-Ziom co to jest?- zapytał Ameryka wskazując na jajka które trzymał Feliks

-Kinder niespodzianki… takie czekoladowe jajka z zabawką w środku- powiedział Polska zdumiony faktem, że Ameryka w ogóle o to pytał

-Brzmi zabawnie… to jakaś nowość? Widzę je po raz pierwszy w życiu- stwierdził Alfred przyglądając się palecie z niespodziankami

-Nie Alfred to nie nowość- westchnął Arthur -Po prostu u ciebie są nielegalne… właściwie jesteś jedynym krajem na świecie gdzie Kinder niespodzianki są nielegalne-

-Co?! Dlaczego?!- zapytał szczerze zdumiony Ameryka

-Ty to powinieneś wiedzieć!- wrzasnął Anglia -Prawa u siebie w kraju nie znasz?!-

-Teraz to wy się drzecie na cały sklep- stwierdził Feliks zakładając ręce za głowę

-Drogie to?- zapytał Alfred nie przejmując się Arthurem

-Niezbyt- odparł Polska wzruszając ramionami

-Ale wystarczająco, żeby nie kupować dziesięciu naraz- westchnął Litwa

-Przynajmniej mam te trzy- mruknął Feliks wrzucając swoje zdobycze do koszyka

-Hej czy tym się sprawdza cenę?- zapytał Ameryka wskazując na czytnik wiszący na ścianie

-No… tak jakby?- Polska zaczynał wątpić czy Stany Zjednoczone to naprawdę aż tak rozwinięty kraj -A co chcesz sprawdzić?-

-Taką jedną rzecz… ciekawi mnie to od jakiegoś czasu… Artie podejdź no tu na chwilę- powiedział Alfred biorąc do ręki czujnik laserowy, zdziwiony Anglia podszedł do niego, pewny, że chciał sprawdzić cenę któregoś z produktów w koszyku. Jednak zamiast tego Ameryka przejechał czytnikiem po jego twarzy... a konkretnie po brwiach.

-TY CHOLERNY BEZCZELNY GÓW…-

Wszystkie cztery państwa drgnęły zaskoczone kiedy urządzenie zapiszczało, a wyświetlacz rozbłysnął pokazując cenę, nawet Arthurowi głos zamarł w gardle

-Och… wow…- wykrztusił w końcu Toris -Co pokazuje?- zapytał kiedy zaciekawiony Feliks podszedł bliżej żeby przeczytać co wyświetliło urządzenie

-Herbatę…- stwierdził Polska

-Ziom ale jazda!- zaśmiał się Alfred -A ile kosztuje?-

-Pięć złotych…- Feliks pogrzebał po kieszeniach, wyciągnął z jednej z nich monetę o odpowiednim nominale, podszedł do Anglii i wręczył mu ją z uśmiechem

-I na co mi to dajesz?- zapytał Arthur patrząc na monetę zdezorientowany

-Liet, właśnie totalnie kupiłem Wielką Brytanię za pięć złotych- oznajmił Polska szczerząc zęby, Anglia zaniemówił z wrażenia patrząc to na niego to na monetę

-Ile to jest pięć złotych w przeliczeniu na dolary?- zapytał Ameryka, Litwa włączył na swoim nowym telefonie kalkulator walutowy i dokonał szybkich obliczeń

-Plus minus dolar dwadzieścia- oznajmił Toris

-Ziom!- krzyknął Alfred wyciągając z kieszeni kurtki pomięty banknot -Dam ci za niego pięć dolarów!-

-Totalnie nie ma mowy!- stwierdził Feliks -Właśnie ubiłem interes życia! Nie odsprzedam go za pięć dolców!-

-To dam dwadzieścia!- zaoferował Ameryka szybko podliczając zawartość swoich kieszeni

-Pomyślę o tym jak dasz miliard i zniesiesz mi wizy do Stanów- oznajmił Polska

-PRZESTAŃCIE SOBIE ROBIĆ ZE MNIE JAJA!- wrzasnął Arthur kiedy w końcu odzyskał głos i ciskając otrzymaną monetą ze złością, Feliksowi udało się złapać ją w powietrzu

-Ktoś cie powinien totalnie nauczyć szacunku do pieniędzy… albo chociaż do obcej waluty- stwierdził z urażoną miną

-Uch… może lepiej chodźmy już do kasy zanim nas stąd wyrzucą- mruknął Litwa zerkając kątem oka na ochroniarza który łypał na nich nieprzyjaźnie

-Naszła mnie ochota na pogranie w Eurobiznes- stwierdził Polska idąc za brunetem w stronę kas -Albo w Monopoly-

-Pogramy jak pozbędziemy się tych magicznych komandosów- westchnął Toris zajmując miejsce w kolejce do otwartej kasy

-Też w to wchodzę!- oznajmił Ameryka wykładając zakupy na taśmę -Jestem światową potęgą ekonomiczną nie macie żadnych szans!-

-Apfff!- prychnął Feliks -No uważaj, udało mi się ograć Rosję, kiedy jeszcze tkwiłem w tym powojennym komunistycznym bagnie i czasem musiałem do niego jeździć, to ciebie też pokonam!-

-I co z tego, że ograłeś Rosję?! To żaden wyczyn! Nie wiem czy wiesz, ale kupiłem od niego Alaskę za praktycznie bezcen!- oświadczył Alfred promieniejąc dumą

-Podejrzewam, że gdyby wiedział ile tam jest złota to nie oddałby ci jej tak łatwo- stwierdził Litwa -I z tego co mi wiadomo, to była poważna kwota i przez jakiś czas uważano, że to była kompletna głupota-

-Czyli z tym złotem to ci się przyfarciło, a kilkadziesiąt lat później wywołałeś Wielki Kryzys- oznajmił Polska -A to oznacza, że totalnie mogę cie ograć!-

Litwa wolał się nie wtrącać w polsko-amerykańską kłótnie na temat gry w Monopoly, zaś Anglia wciąż był wściekły za akcję z czytnikiem cen, chyba najbardziej irytowała go ta cena… .

-Dobra… to teraz zaczerpnąć informacji o ewentualnej podwózce- burknął Arthur kiedy w końcu zapłacili i opuścili sklep

-Okej… to trzymajcie plecak- powiedział Toris oddając Alfredowi ich zapasy -I poczekajcie przy tamtej ławce-

-A gdzie idziesz Liet?- zapytał Feliks skupiony na konsumpcji swoich Kinder niespodzianek, więc niezbyt skupiał się na temacie konwersacji

-Popytać o coś, zaraz wracam- odparł Litwa udając się w stronę stacji

-Kup mi hot-doga jak będziesz wracał!- zawołał za nim Polska, po czym wrócił do sprawdzania co tym razem trafił - _Kurwa_ … znowu ten renifer… mam ich już chyba z sześć… dajcie mi Elsę… tylko jej mi brakuje do pełnej kolekcji…-

-Myślisz, że mu się powiedzie?- zapytał Alfred siadając na ławce

-Mam nadzieję, bo od tego biegania nogi powoli wchodzą mi tam gdzie słońce nie dochodzi- westchnął Arthur opadając na drugi koniec ławki, modląc się żeby dla odmiany coś poszło spokojnie i bez problemu.

* * *

-Toris… myślałem, że jeśli ty pójdziesz popytać, to okażesz się bardziej odpowiedzialny niż Alfred- jęknął Arthur zerkając przez ramię bruneta z niepokojem

-To nie jest moja wina!- stwierdził Toris nieco nerwowym tonem -Nawet nie miałem zamiaru ich pytać, sami podeszli!-

-I co? Tak po prostu nas podwiozą i nie będą próbowali nas okraść jak tamci dresiarze?- syknął Anglia

-Nie mam zielonego pojęcia- odparł Litwa -Nawet nie chcieli podać szczegółów, powiedzieli tylko, że jak jedziemy na zachód to mogą zaoferować podwózkę, ale pod jednym warunkiem-

-I nie powiedzieli jaki to warunek? Ani jak daleko chcieliby nas zawieźć?- zapytał Arthur

-Powiedzieli, że jak chcemy wiedzieć to mamy przyjść całą grupą- stwierdził Toris

-Daj spokój Artie! To na pewno bardzo mili goście! Tylko wyglądają jak bandyci…- powiedział Alfred z nutą niepewności w głosie

-Cóż… chyba nie zaszkodzi zapytać- westchnął Anglia czując, że to bardzo zły pomysł -Feliks cho…-

-Może lepiej na razie zostaw go w spokoju- powiedział szybko Litwa zerkając na Polskę który z wyrazem irytacji na twarzy grał na swoim telefonie, żeby się nieco odstresować po tym, jak we wszystkich niespodziankach trafił tą samą zabawkę, klnąc przy tym pod nosem i puszczając obłoczki dymu -Niech sobie pogra… uspokoi się trochę… nie musi od razu poznawać naszych eee… potencjalnych towarzyszy podróży-

Podeszli we trójkę do grupy wytatuowanych, umięśnionych heavymetalowców, którzy łypali na nich niezbyt przyjaznymi spojrzeniami, siedzących przy stoliku piknikowym obok stacji.

-Eee… dzień dobry panowie- przywitał się ostrożnie Arthur -Nasz kolega mówił, że moglibyście nas podwieźć kawałek na zachód…-

-Moglibyśmy- stwierdził siedzący pośrodku mężczyzna z długimi do połowy pleców włosami -Ale to pod jednym warunkiem… no i podobno miało was być czterech-

-Nasz ostatni kolega eee…- Anglia zerknął przez ramię na pochłoniętego grą Feliksa -Załatwia pilne interesy przez telefon… zaraz do nas dołączy, chcielibyśmy wcześniej poznać ten… warunek-

-No dobra…- mruknął mężczyzna zakładając ręce za siebie i mierząc ich spojrzeniem spode łba -Mamy dla was układ, trochę się z chłopcami nudzimy i postanowiliśmy poszukać sobie jakiejś ciekawej rozrywki… jedziemy na koncert _Iron Maiden_ do Berlina, moglibyśmy was podrzucić tak daleko jak tylko byście chcieli…-

Państwa spojrzały po sobie z błyskiem ekscytacji w oczach, podwózka taki kawał drogi i to w kierunku w którym się udawali była im jak najbardziej na rękę

-Ale pod warunkiem, że wygracie zawody- dokończył mężczyzna

-Jakie zawody?- zapytał Alfred, modlił się tylko żeby nie w bieganiu bo tego miał szczerze dość

-Jeśli trójce spośród was, uda się przepić trójkę z nas, zabierzemy was ze sobą… nasz kierowca i jeden z was może sędziować… my stawiamy piwo... ale jeśli to wy odpadniecie pierwsi, zabierzemy sobie wasz plecak i inne ciekawe fanty- powiedział mężczyzna uśmiechając się paskudnie

-O… oł… to my chyba podziękujemy…- mruknął Anglia z nerwowym uśmiechem

-Nie tak szybko blondasku, skoro poznaliście nasze warunki to nie macie możliwości już się wycofać- oświadczył metalowiec -Jak odmówicie, to po prostu was spierzemy i weźmiemy sobie co tam będziemy chcieli-

- _Bloody hell…-_ zaklął cicho Arthur -Eee… możemy się chwilkę naradzić?-

-Tylko nie za długo, nie mamy całego dnia- stwierdził mężczyzna, państwa skinęły głowami i odwrócili się, żeby obgadać ten problem

-I co teraz?- szepnął Anglia ze złością -Nie ma co Toris zarąbistych nam znalazłeś kompanów do podróży!-

-Przynajmniej na start nie stwierdzili, że nas pobiją i okradną… tylko trochę później...- mruknął Litwa -Jak u was z tolerancją na alkohol? Może mamy szansę to wygrać…-

-U mnie nieźle- stwierdził Ameryka -Artie mocno przeciętnie…-

-Nieprawda!- syknął Arthur zirytowany

-A u ciebie?- zapytał Alfred ignorując Anglię

-Słabo… bardzo słabo…- powiedział Toris

-No to jesteśmy udupieni- oświadczył Anglia -Ci goście wyglądają, jakby piwa używali do płatków śniadaniowych zamiast mleka!- przełknął cicho ślinę słysząc brzęk puszek stawianych na stole

-Jest jeszcze Feliks- stwierdził Litwa rzucając spojrzenie w stronę Polski, chyba nie szło mu w grze bo wyglądał na jeszcze bardziej wkurzonego niż wcześniej

-Z całym szacunkiem, ale on mi nie wygląda na zbyt wytrzymałego- stwierdził Arthur z przekąsem -Jestem za tym żeby próbować wiać byle szybko-

-Na pewno jest wytrzymalszy ode mnie- stwierdził Toris

-Nie wiem jak ty Artie, ale ja prędzej przejdę na dietę, zacznę się zdrowo odżywiać i rzucę hamburgery, niż przebiegnę jeszcze choćby sto metrów- oznajmił Alfred -Jestem za tym żeby spróbować, nie ma mowy, że bohater będzie unikał wyzwania!-

-No to teraz przekonaj naszego nieśmiałego łuskowatego przyjaciela, żeby się napił z bandą obcych facetów- Arthur miał cichą nadzieję, że Feliks podzieli jego zdanie

-Kończcie się już naradzać bo piwo się grzeje!- warknął metalowiec tracąc powoli cierpliwość

-Już już… wybieraliśmy tylko skład- powiedział Litwa lekko poddenerwowany - _Hej Feliks! Nie chcesz się może napić?!_ \- zawołał w kierunku ławki na której siedział Polska

- _Napić, że ugasić pragnienie, czy napić, że napić?!_ \- odkrzyknął Feliks unosząc głowę znad telefonu

- _Napić, że napić!_ \- krzyknął Toris

- _To chcę! Jestem totalnie wkurwiony! Na ten Kinder niespodziankowy spisek i na tą pieprzoną grę!_ \- stwierdził Polska zeskakując z ławki i idąc w ich stronę - _A co będziemy pić?_ -

 _-Piwo-_ oznajmił Litwa ustępując miejsca Feliksowi przy stole

- _Co to są za goście Liet?!-_ syknął Polska w stronę bruneta zdając sobie nagle sprawę, z obecności obcych

- _Ci eee… uprzejmi panowie powiedzieli, że poczęstują nas piwem i zabiorą nas do Berlina_ \- powiedział Toris nie chcąc wprowadzać blondyna w szczegóły i denerwować go jeszcze bardziej - _Spokojnie nie musisz z nimi rozmawiać-_

Feliks spojrzał na niego niepewnie, ale z pewnym wahaniem przysiadł przy stoliku, starając się za wszelką cenę nie nawiązywać z obcymi kontaktu wzrokowego i będąc gotowym na ucieczkę w każdej chwili.

-Zasady są proste, pijemy po kolei, a jak po którejś stronie zawodnik wymięknie to zastępuje go następny i tak aż do ostatniego który pozostanie na placu boju, po którejś ze stron… to kto u was zaczyna?- zapytał przywódca bandy otwierając dwie pierwsze puszki

-Nasz kolega- powiedział szybko Litwa poklepując Polskę po ramionach, blondyn wyglądał jakby miał zaraz zemdleć -Musicie mu wybaczyć jest… trochę nerwowy…-

-Nerwowy nie nerwowy dla was lepiej żeby miał mocny łeb- stwierdził metalowiec stawiając otwartą puszkę przed Feliksem, który wbił w nią wzrok jakby ktoś postawił przed nim odbezpieczony granat

-To ja będę drugi- powiedział Alfred siadając na prawo od Polski -A Artie trzeci-

-Czemu ja mam być ostatni?!- syknął Arthur

-Bo jak znów wylądujesz w szpitalu na trzy miesiące, po tym jak się upijesz to będzie trochę krucho- odparł Ameryka

-Trzy miesiące w szpitalu?- zapytał Toris z przerażeniem, nie był w stanie wyobrazić sobie, co było w stanie wysłać personifikację państwa na tak długi okres do szpitala

-Potem ci opowiem- mruknął Ameryka

-Gotowi?- zapytał jeden z metalowców który miał być sędzią i zapewne kierowcą, uniósł rękę kiedy jego szef i Feliks skinęli głowami -Start!-

-Boże chroń królową… i nas przed skutkami tych zawodów- mruknął cicho Anglia zaczynając się modlić, nie miał pojęcia dlaczego Litwa był podejrzanie spokojny, zastanawiając się przy okazji jak bardzo źle będzie, jak zostaną bez telefonów, pieniędzy, dokumentów i prowiantu.

* * *

-Niech mnie ktoś uszczypnie bo nie wierzę w to co widzę…- oświadczył Arthur przecierając oczy ze zdumienia, syknął i podskoczył w miejscu łapiąc się za ramię, kiedy Alfred spełnił jego prośbę

-Wypił chyba trochę więcej niż zwykle- stwierdził Toris układając piramidkę z pustych puszek po piwie -Ciekawe czy to kwestia zdenerwowania, czy tej smoczej przemiany…-

-Przynajmniej wiemy, że jest jakiś sposób na jego nieśmiałość- powiedział Alfred jedząc hot-doga, którego sobie przed chwilą kupił

-Po takiej ilości alkoholu to chyba każdemu przeszłaby nieśmiałość- wydukał Anglia

Minęła chyba godzina od rozpoczęcia konkursu, który powoli dobiegał końca, przynajmniej dla metalowców, ostatni z nich kiwał się na ławce, z do połowy pełną puszką piwa, starając się utrzymać pion… podczas gdy Feliks z zapałem opowiadał mu o niesprawiedliwości tego świata, głos miał nieco bełkotliwy, ale z pewnością był w o wiele lepszym stanie

-Dasz wiarę?! W tszech niespodziankach ta szama zabafka!- powiedział gniewnie Feliks uderzając prawie opróżnioną puszką w stół -To jeszt szpisek pofiadam wam!-

-Tak Feliks, cały świat nie chce dopuścić do tego, żebyś uzbierał całą kolekcję z _Krainy Lodu_ \- westchnął Litwa przytrzymując swoją piramidę, żeby się nie zawaliła od wstrząsów

-Ale to nie jeszt normalne! Ileż można trafiać na te piepszone renifery?! I w trzech jajkach pod rząd to szamo?! Co ja jestem paszterz reniferów?!- jęknął Polska z załzawionymi oczami -Ja potszebuję jusz tylko Elsy! Czy ja proszę o tak wiele?!-

-Kupię ci całą paletę Kinder niespodzianek, ale proszę cię uspokój się trochę… ludzie się patrzą- poprosił Toris dając sobie spokój z powstrzymywaniem nieuniknionego

-Niech się nie gapią… nie lubię jak szię gapią… o… dobranoc panu...- mruknął Feliks kiedy jego ostatni przeciwnik usnął z głową na stole rozlewając wokół siebie piwo -Czałą paletę? Tą dużą?- zapytał z nadzieją patrząc na bruneta

-Tak tą dużą, całe dwadzieścia cztery jajka- zgodził się Litwa -Zasłużyłeś sobie-

-Tylko ty jeden mnie rosumiesz Liet!- zawył Polska obejmując Torisa i wciskając twarz w jego bok -A ja byłem dla ciebie taki podły pszez tyle lat! Ja szobie na to totalnie nie zasłużyłem!-

-No już już- westchnął Toris głaszcząc Feliksa po plecach -Nie ma o co płakać, wcale nie byłeś aż taki podły… i wybacz ale ja też nie zawsze jestem w stanie cię zrozumieć-

-Cóż… chyba wygraliśmy zawody- stwierdził Alfred -Szkoda tylko, że nie miałem okazji nawet zamoczyć ust…-

-Nie da się ukryć, że wygraliście… skąd żeście wytrzasnęli tego gościa?- zapytał kierowca grupy metalowców wskazując na Polskę -W życiu nie spotkałem kogoś z taką głową… pije jak smok!-

-Eee… no tak, jakby nie patrzeć jesteśmy w Polsce, podobno tutaj nawet nie tak trudno o kogoś takiego…- mruknął Arthur -I smoki też bez problemu idzie znaleźć jak się okazuje- dodał znacznie ciszej obserwując ogon Feliksa poklepujący ziemię pod stolikiem

-Jak nic żeście sobie wygrali podwózkę- stwierdził mężczyzna -Jak daleko chcecie jechać?-

-A możemy się zabrać do samego Berlina?- zapytał Anglia -Ewentualnie wysiądziemy gdzieś po drodze gdyby… eee… plany nam się zmieniły…-

-Nie ma żadnego problemu, muszę tylko załadować swoich kumpli do wozu i możecie się zabrać- powiedział kierowca wskazując na sporego pickupa zaparkowanego na parkingu przy stacji

-O to może ja pomogę- zaoferował się Alfred wstając z miejsca

-Muszę do toalety- oznajmił Feliks kiedy Torisowi udało się już nieco go uspokoić

-To chodź- powiedział Litwa pomagając Polsce wstać i obrać właściwy kierunek

-Bardzo jest z nim źle? Zdąży wytrzeźwieć zanim dotrzemy do Berlina?- zapytał Arthur

-Feliks ile palców pokazuję?- zapytał Toris podsuwając dłoń przed twarz Feliksa

-Tszy…- mruknął Feliks skupiając wzrok -Dlaszego mnie jakby o to pytasz Liet?-

-Na moje oko jest w połowie drogi do urżnięcia się w trupa- stwierdził Litwa -To my zaraz wracamy… muszę się upewnić, że trafi do tej łazienki… i z powrotem-

-W połowie drogi... Chryste panie czy wszystkim państwom słowiańskim powinno się liczyć promile krwi w alkoholu a nie na odwrót?- mruknął Anglia

* * *

Pół godziny później znajdowali się już w trasie, siedząc na skrzyni pickupa, rozkoszując się piękną ciepłą pogodą, zachodzącym słońcem i wiatrem we włosach.

-O czym tak myślisz Artie?- zapytał Alfred z zainteresowaniem obserwując jak Toris za wszelką cenę stara się utrzymać Feliksa w jednym miejscu i nie dopuścić żeby ten wypadł z przyczepy

-Weeee~!- krzyknął radośnie Polska wyrzucając ręce w górę -Ale faaaaajnie~!-

-Feliks na litość boską siedź spokojnie!- jęknął błagalnie Litwa

-O tych całych magicznych popaprańcach- westchnął Arthur -Ta cała organizacja, to co ten cały Stanford mówił o tym, że ta dwójka została praktycznie sprzedana… czy całe rządy Polski i Litwy są w to zamieszanie, czy tylko jednostki… jaką mamy pewność, że nas też nie sprzedadzą?-

-Wiesz… ja myślę, że to była albo kompletna bujda, albo to tylko jednostki- stwierdził Ameryka zakładając ręce za głowę -No bo przecież gdyby ich rządy były w to zamieszane w całości, to po co byłaby ta cała akcja poszukiwawcza na Litwie? Obywatele w większości przypadków nawet nie wiedzą, że ich państwa posiadają osoby które są uosobieniem kraju, więc ich zniknięcie raczej nie zostałoby zauważone… a Polska? Podejrzewam, że mielibyśmy na karku teraz służby specjalne, komandosów, wojsko i cholera wie co jeszcze, gdyby jego rząd współpracował z tymi świrami-

-Cóż… to ma sens- zgodził się powoli Anglia -Ale z drugiej strony… przecież tak na dobrą sprawę Toris i Feliks zaginęli, a nie zostało to zgłoszone do naszej społeczności, żaden z nas nie wiedział, że coś się z nimi stało, póki nie przyjechaliśmy i nie dowiedzieliśmy się o tym przez zupełny przypadek-

-Ale też obaj uprzedzili, że gdzieś się wybierają… Torisa przecież nawet zaczęli szukać… a z tego co mi się widzi, Feliks sam z siebie znika dość często, tak że jego rząd jest do tego przyzwyczajony- powiedział Alfred

-Mimo to ten brak bardziej aktywnej reakcji mnie martwi- stwierdził Arthur -To powinno zostać zgłoszone nam i pozostałym personifikacjom, a nie zostało, a żeby tuszować zniknięcie dwóch państw, to ten cały MiT musi mieć wtyki całkiem wysoko w obu tych rządach i cholera wie gdzie jeszcze-

-Jesteś strasznie pesymistycznie nastawiony do życia- oznajmił Ameryka

-Raczej realistycznie- powiedział Anglia -Siedzi nam na karku banda posługujących się magią i zaawansowaną technologią, napakowanych komandosów i tak na dobrą sprawę nie wiemy co z tym zrobić-

-Mnie bardzo ciekawi jak oni nas namierzają- stwierdził Alfred -Może przez komórki? Może powinniśmy je wyrzucić?-

-Wątpię, wtedy już dawno by nas dorwali, zmarnowaliśmy dziś dość czasu na tamtej stacji, żeby przy namierzaniu komórek dopadli nas chyba z dziesięć razy- mruknął Arthur -Być może, skoro posługują się magią i ścigają magiczne stwory, to tropią nas po śladach magii jakie Toris i Feliks za sobą zostawiają-

-Albo jest też inny haczyk… wiesz wpadłem na coś- powiedział Ameryka

-Ogólnie jestem pod wrażeniem, że ta rozmowa przebiega w miarę sensownie na poważne tematy- westchnął Anglia -Na co wpadłeś?-

-Skoro tropią i ścigają Polskę i Litwę, a nie nas, to teoretycznie gdybyśmy się od nich oddzielili, nie mielibyśmy problemu z magicznymi komandosami- mruknął Alfred

-Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć?- zapytał Arthur przyciszonym głosem -Chcesz ich zostawić na pastwę tej całej organizacji?-

-Broń Boże!- Ameryka pokręcił szybko głową -Obiecałem im pomóc, a bohater zawsze dotrzymuje obietnic, poza tym dochodzę do wniosku, że ta dwójka razem jest bardziej zabawna niż nie jeden TV Show… bardziej ciekawi mnie dlaczego ty się w to angażujesz? Zazwyczaj wolisz trzymać się z dala od problemów innych państw-

-Bo jest w to zamieszana magia… bo to jakaś grubsza afera… bo nie mogę wiecznie pozostawać obojętny… bo potrzebują pomocy i jestem im to winien…- mruknął Anglia podciągając kolana pod brodę i opierając się na nich, spojrzał na pozostałe dwa państwa.

Feliks uznał, że ma już dość na dzisiaj i zwinął się w kłębek u boku Torisa, niemal z miejsca zapadając w drzemkę a potem w głębszy sen, Litwa obejmował go ramieniem jakby obawiał się, że znów zbierze mu się na jakiś głupi pomysł, ale po tym jak mrużył oczy widać było, że on też zaraz odpłynie.

-Winien?- zapytał zdezorientowany Alfred

-Był taki moment w którym poproszono mnie i jeszcze jedno państwo o pomoc, a ja uznałem, że nie będę się w to mieszał i być może skończy się dobrze… nie skończyło… skończyło się tragedią…- mruknął Arthur stwierdzając, że też się położy, odwrócił się na bok i podparł głowę na ramieniu

-Jaką tragedią?- zapytał cicho Ameryka

-Rozgorzał sześcioletni konflikt, który zamiast rozegrać się na terenie tylko jednego państwa, ogarnął cały świat, pochłonął miliony ofiar, wywołał straty których nie da się do końca oszacować i pozostawił trwałe blizny na obliczu świata… a zwłaszcza wśród europejskich państw- powiedział Anglia zaciskając dłonie w pięści -Wiesz o który konflikt mi chodzi… też brałeś w nim udział-

-Wiem- mruknął Alfred posępnie -Ale skąd mogłeś wiedzieć…-

-Nie chcę czuć tego samego co wtedy… tego poczucia winy i wyrzutów sumienia- przerwał mu Arthur

-Cóż… przede wszystkim to są nasi kumple, nie możemy ich od tak zostawić- stwierdził Alfred uznając, że pora zmienić temat -Idę o zakład, że zrobiliby to samo dla nas!-

* * *

 **Rozdział... chyba czternasty nie jestem pewna... w końcu jesteśmy całkiem blisko wyjechania z Polski XD**

 **Może jednak się uda przed świętami XD**


	15. Chapter 14

**Yaaay! W końcu w miarę ludzka długość rozdziału!**

 **Jest w nim trochę stuffu który powinien kojarzyć każdy kto oglądał na YouTube, różne Hetaliowe cracki zrobione w MMD i nie tylko XD (cały jeden filmik o ile czegoś przez przypadek nie dopisałam XD)**

 **A tak w ogóle to powiem, że uwielbiam czytać komentarze :v Im dłuższe tym lepsze XD**

 **I tak mimo ostrzeżeń, będę przyjmować sugestie, z czynienia zła w swoich opkach to ja chyba doktorat zrobię. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

 **W razie czego uprzedzam, pomysł nie jest mój (ten z tego filmiku), co by się nikt nie czepiał, że plagiat czy coś.**

* * *

-Feliks wszystko w porządku?- zapytał zmartwiony Toris, potrząsając lekko ramieniem Polski, który leżał skulony w kącie paki pickupa, wpatrując się tępo w przestrzeń

-Nie…- mruknął Feliks tuląc do siebie swój ogon -Boli mnie głowa… nie lubię tego miejsca… nie chcę tu być…-

-Chcesz coś na ból głowy? A może wody?- zapytał Litwa sięgając po plecak

-Nie mam kaca- warknął Polska z irytacją -Dajcie mi spokój…-

-Rany co go ugryzło?- zapytał Alfred drapiąc się po karku -Zanim mu się przysnęło był taki radosny-

Przekroczyli już granicę z Niemcami i byli już całkiem blisko Berlina, nie mieli zbytnich problemów z przekroczeniem granicy, ale za to po stronie niemieckiej, ich nowi znajomi zarządzili dłuższy postój przy tanim motelu gdzieś po drodze, żeby nieco dojść do siebie po przegranych zawodach. Państwom było to zdecydowanie na rękę, mogli póki co swobodnie odpocząć i zastanowić się w jaki sposób będą podróżować dalej… przynajmniej trójka z nich zajmowała się tym problemem, bo Polska od paru godzin… właściwie odkąd tylko się obudził, był w raczej kiepskim humorze, póki co nikt nie wiedział dlaczego.

- _Powinienem być teraz w domu… powinienem wracać...-_ wymamrotał Feliks do siebie, siadając nagle i rozglądając się nerwowo dookoła - _To chyba pierwszy raz kiedy jestem tak daleko… szef będzie wściekły… wszyscy będą wściekli… przepraszam-_ zagryzł wargi, ale zaraz zaklął kiedy uświadomił sobie, że jego zęby są znacznie ostrzejsze niż zwykle, zakrył usta rękawem czując na języku słony smak własnej krwi.

-No świetnie… i teraz zaczął mówić do siebie po polsku- Ameryka przewalił oczyma -To nam na pewno pomoże zrozumieć co mu nie pasuje-

- _Hej… co się stało?-_ zapytał cicho Toris starając się jakoś dotrzeć do Feliksa, był mocno zaniepokojony jego zachowaniem

-Artie ja potrzebuję tłumacza- poskarżył się Alfred potrząsając Arthura za ramię

-Wolę poczekać aż Toris nam to wszystko wytłumaczy, on znacznie lepiej rozumie polski- stwierdził Arthur, siedząc po turecku ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, zastanawiając się czy to jakiś skutek uboczny czaru którym potraktowano Litwę i Polskę

- _Za wcześnie… zaczęliśmy za wcześnie-_ jęknął cicho Polska, ledwie powstrzymując się, żeby znów się nie pogryźć - _Popełniliśmy tyle błędów… Warszawa jest zniszczona… zrównali prawie wszystko z ziemią…-_

-Och…- mruknął Toris chyba zaczynając rozumieć o co chodzi -Którego mamy dzisiaj?- zapytał zwracając się do Anglii i Ameryki

-Pierwszy sierpnia- powiedział Feliks nawet nie patrząc na telefon, wciąż wydawał się niezbyt reagować na otoczenie

-No to wszystko jasne- westchnął Litwa

-Co jest jasne? Czemu Feliks zachowuje się jak nawiedzony?- zapytał Ameryka nie mając pojęcia o co chodzi

-Dziś jest kolejna rocznica wybuchu Powstania Warszawskiego- odparł Toris -Wiesz przecież... każdy z nas ma kilka naprawdę bolesnych dat, to była… naprawdę wielka tragedia, zginęło tysiące ludzi, a sama Warszawa została niemal zrównana z ziemią-

-Aha- mruknął Alfred -To coś jak Artie ma z czwartym lipca, praktycznie cały dzień choruje-

-Czyli z Feliksem sobie raczej dzisiaj nie pogadamy- westchnął Anglia

-Wiesz… ja was jakby słyszę- mruknął Polska mierząc ich nieprzyjaznym spojrzeniem

-Okej okej… tylko nas nie pogryź- powiedział Ameryka -Albo nie spal-

-Zastanowię się- burknął Feliks

-Pogadać pogadamy, tylko cały dzień będzie w takim cudownym humorze jak teraz- powiedział Litwa -Gorzej będzie z pierwszym września… mam nadzieję, że wtedy po prostu prześpi cały dzień- dodał cicho, żeby Polska go nie usłyszał

-Słyszałem- mruknął Feliks wypuszczając przez nos chmurę dymu i niewielki płomień, Toris tylko westchnął ciężko

-To możecie być wdzięczni losowi, że macie mnie ze sobą!- stwierdził Alfred uśmiechając się promiennie -Jestem ekspertem w poprawianiu ludziom humoru!-

-Alfred kładzenie ludziom hamburgerów na głowę nie jest panaceum!- warknął Arthur uderzając się z rozmachem w czoło, przypominając sobie w jaki sposób ostatnio Ameryka próbował go wyleczyć

-Nie o to mi chodziło Artie- Ameryka przewalił oczyma -Na początek opowiem wam, dlaczego Artie nie powinien dużo pić- stwierdził

-Och na litość boską zamilcz!- syknął Anglia czerwieniąc się mocno, Toris wyglądał na zaciekawionego, nawet Feliks spojrzał na nich kątem oka najwyraźniej zainteresowany

-No bo wiecie Artie jak sobie trochę za dużo wypije, jest zupełnie nie do opanowania- stwierdził Alfred niezrażony ostrzegawczymi spojrzeniami Anglii -A jak już jesteśmy przy datach, to dowiecie się dlaczego kiedyś wylądował w szpitalu na trzy miesiące, otóż parę lat temu, dzień przed czwartym lipca, parę państw uznało, że dobrze mu zrobi jak się trochę napije, że łatwiej mu będzie to przetrwać-

-Błagam weź mi tego nie przypominaj!- jęknął Arthur kryjąc twarz w dłoniach

-Kto wpadł na taki genialny pomysł?- zapytał Litwa

-Francja…- zaczął wyliczać Alfred

-Och…- mruknął Toris

-Hiszpania…-

-Kurwa…- stwierdził Feliks teraz już otwarcie przysłuchujący się konwersacji

-I Prusy- zakończył Ameryka

-Ja pierdolę…- podsumowali Polska i Litwa krzywiąc się jednocześnie, nie przepadali za Gilbertem -To żeś se znalazł towarzystwo do picia- dodał Feliks -Takie totalnie odpowiedzialne i mające umiar…-

-Coraz mniej mnie dziwi, że to się skończyło trzema miesiącami w szpitalu- oświadczył Toris

-Też tam byłem, ale nie wybrałem się z nimi do baru- powiedział Alfred -Zostałem w mieszkaniu w którym czasem pomieszkuję jak jestem u Artiego na trochę dłużej… wolałbym się zatrzymywać u niego, ale z niewiadomych przyczyn on twierdzi, że go doprowadzam do szału…-

-Niewiadomych… jasne- mruknął Arthur

-Nawet dość szybko wrócili, a Artie był w bardzo… żywym nastroju, tańczył sobie na stole i śpiewał…- Feliks z Torisem spojrzeli zdumieni na Anglię który zdążył już przybrać barwę pomidora

-Równo o północy podpalił mi kalendarz i wybiegł z mieszkania- kontynuował swoją opowieść Ameryka

-Czyli było gorąco- stwierdził Polska, starania Alfreda chyba przynosiły skutki, bo faktycznie wydawał się mieć lepszy humor

-I to jak- przyznał Ameryka -Przebiegliśmy za nim pół Londynu, żeby przypadkiem krzywdy sobie nie zrobił, ale był zbyt uparty i mimo naszych starań sobie zrobił krzywdę, nie pamiętam już jakim cudem wlazł na dach takiej jednej starej fabryki, każdy z nas wybrał sobie inną drogę żeby go okrążyć i zatrzymać… no ale cóż… żaden z nas się nie spodziewał, że skoczy z dachu-

-Och… czyli po prostu po pijaku przychodzą mu do głowy takie pomysły, jak Feliksowi na trzeźwo- powiedział Litwa

-Długo się będziesz jeszcze tego czepiał?- westchnął Feliks unosząc oczy ku niebu -To był nagły wypadek, zazwyczaj nie skaczę z wysoko położonych miejsc, a zwłaszcza z dachów fabryk… no i nie podpalam kalendarzy-

-Skok ze spadochronem, tylko bez spadochronu, to też był nagły wypadek?!- powiedział Toris mierząc swojego partnera ponurym spojrzeniem -Nie dość, że myślałem, że dostanę zawału, to jeszcze ledwie zdążyłem cię złapać i otworzyć swój!-

-To, to akurat był mały błąd w sztuce- stwierdził Polska drapiąc się po karku -Zapomniałem go założyć… totalnie nie wiem, dlaczego wciąż do tego wracasz, to było z rok temu! I już dostałem za to od ciebie karę… no i podejrzewam, że gdyby nie to, to totalnie nie odważyłbyś się skoczyć!-

-Cóż, Artie też nie miał spadochronu, a te wszystkie złamania goiły się trzy miesiące- podsumował Alfred, zanim Litwa zdążył odpowiedzieć, co zapewne doprowadziło by do kolejnej polsko-litewskiej dyskusji na tematy różne

-Przez które Alfred wytrwale doprowadzał mnie do szewskiej pasji- warknął Anglia -Zapachu hamburgerów z włosów nie mogłem się pozbyć przez następny miesiąc!-

-Oj no… troszczył się o ciebie!- powiedział Feliks rozbawiony

-A nie mówiłem, że na poprawianiu humorów znam się najlepiej?- stwierdził Alfred z dumą -Mam tyle ciekawych historyjek, że Polska nie będzie miał czasu myśleć o bolesnej przeszłości!-

-Ma to jakiś sens- przyznał Polska, chociaż nie potrafił zupełnie odciąć się od wspomnień, to jednak czuł się lepiej… przynajmniej do czasu, aż nie zadzwonił jego telefon -Kto u licha… och… super…- mruknął patrząc na numer który się wyświetlił

-Kto to?- zapytał Toris unosząc brew

-Mój szef… kurwa… zapomniałem do niego zadzwonić jak wróciłem do domu- mruknął Feliks, szybkim ruchem odebrał połączenie i odsunął od siebie telefon jak najdalej tylko zdołał

-Co ty…- zaczął Arthur, ale urwał kiedy z głośnika wydobył się głośny wrzask, słowa rozumiał chyba tylko Feliks, ewentualnie Toris, ale dla wszystkich nacji jasne było, że trzymanie telefonu przy uchu w tym momencie groziło głuchotą

- _Tak wiem co dziś jest za dzień!-_ powiedział Feliks do telefonu, kiedy wrzaski już nieco umilkły i mógł przyłożyć telefon do ucha, a i tak na wszelki wypadek trzymał aparat w pewnej odległości - _Jestem tego jakby lepiej świadomy niż trzy czwarte narodu!-_ zamilkł słuchając osoby z drugiej strony - _Nie nie dam rady, nie ma mnie w kraju… tak wiem, że miałem nie jechać nigdzie daleko!-_ zmełł w ustach wiązankę przekleństw - _Po prostu mam do załatwienia totalnie ważną sprawę i wyjątkowo nie mogę być na oficjalnych obchodach… to gdzie i z kim jestem to jest totalnie moja prywatna sprawa!-_ warknął Feliks, reszta nacji z rosnącym przerażeniem obserwowała coraz gęstsze kłęby dymu unoszące się wokół - _Pan wybaczy, panie szef, ale nie mam czasu rozmawiać, pa!-_ z poirytowanym warkotem zakończył połączenie i schował telefon do kieszeni zanim zdążył nim rzucić

-I cały mój wysiłek poszedł na marne- westchnął Alfred opierając głowę na ręce, słysząc jak Feliks klnie pod nosem będąc w chyba jeszcze gorszym humorze niż wcześniej

-Mój też- mruknął Arthur patrząc na kilka drobnych szpikulców i nowe plamy łusek które pojawiły się na karku Polski -To niech teraz do Litwy zadzwoni jego szef i jego też wnerwi to będziemy mieć tu niezłą paradę-

-Szefowa- poprawił Toris -I nie, raczej do mnie nie zadzwoni, uprzedziłem, że się znalazłem i że może mnie długo nie być, zanim pojechaliśmy do Polski… poza tym nie zna mojego nowego polskiego numeru- mruknął oglądając telefon który dostał od Feliksa, jak jeszcze byli w Warszawie kupił sobie do niego nowy starter, bo starą kartę szlag trafił razem z telefonem -Och… tu jest miejsce na dwie karty SIM… fajnie, nie będę się musiał bawić ze zmienianiem jak już wyrobię sobie duplikat starej karty…-

-Cieszymy się razem z tobą, ale jestem zmuszony ogłosić czerwony alarm- stwierdził Alfred wskazując na Feliksa -Jeszcze trochę się tak powkurza i albo będziemy mieć smoka, albo trzeba będzie skombinować jakieś wdzianko przez które nic ze smoka nie będzie widać… albo tłumaczyć wszystkim, że to taki cosplay…-

-Hej Feliks…- zaczął ostrożnie Litwa

-Możecie przez chwilę jakby do mnie nie mówić?!- warknął Polska, podrapał się z irytacją po karku, czując swędzenie towarzyszące wyrastaniu łusek i innych smoczych przydatków -Ja pierdolę chyba naprawdę mam jakąś alergię…-

-Dobra trzeba nam czegoś większego kalibru- oznajmił Ameryka wstając i zeskakując z pickupa -Idziemy!- zarządził biorąc plecak

-Znowu chcesz go upić?- zapytał Anglia schodząc za nim

-Meh, mam coś znacznie lepszego! Pójdziemy tam!- stwierdził Alfred wskazując na obwoźne wesołe miasteczko majaczące niedaleko

-Eee… może być, chodź Feliks kupimy sobie watę cukrową albo coś- powiedział Toris, przełknął cicho ślinę, kiedy blondyn posłał mu co najmniej mordercze spojrzenie

-Dobra…- mruknął Feliks podnosząc się z miejsca i zeskakując na ziemię -Wata cukrowa… okej może być…-

-To teraz niech któryś z was mi powie, że macie przy sobie jakieś euro- szepnął Litwa do Anglii i Ameryki

-Uch… módlmy się o bankomat gdzieś tu w pobliżu- mruknął Arthur

* * *

-No dobra ludzie, wedle lokalizatora powinni być gdzieś tutaj- powiedział Stanford kiedy zatrzymali się przed jakimś obskurnym motelem -Nie możemy tego spartolić, zresztą sami słyszeliście pana Alvareza!-

-Tak jest!- krzyknęła gromko reszta grupy -Czekamy na rozkazy!-

-Pójdziecie na rekonesans w tym motelu- powiedział Stanford wskazując na budynek

-A pan?- zapytał jeden z komandosów

-Ja… ja pójdę poszukać wiedzy- powiedział dowódca oddziału patrząc na wesołe miasteczko rozstawione niedaleko, zazwyczaj w takich miejscach znajdowały się stoiska wróżbitów i pomniejszych magów, większość z nich to byli szarlatani, ale jeśli miałby na tyle szczęścia żeby znaleźć prawdziwego sztukmistrza, mógłby zdobyć trochę cennego magicznego wsparcia -Jeśli się na nich natkniecie, powiadomcie mnie przez radio i ukryjcie, póki nie zjawie się żeby rozeznać się w sytuacji i wydać odpowiednie rozkazy… ogłuszacze ustawcie na maksymalną moc, a na wypadek gdyby udało im się znowu zwiać, dodajcie do strzałek usypiających nowe lokalizatory, stare z jakiegoś powodu nie działają zbyt dobrze i obawiam się, że niedługo padną zupełnie-

-Tak jest sir! Tym razem nie damy się zaskoczyć!-

* * *

-Przynajmniej raz nasze modlitwy zostały wysłuchane- stwierdził Alfred chowając plik banknotów do kieszeni, cała grupa ruszyła przed siebie rozglądając się za jakimiś ciekawymi atrakcjami

-Nie modliłem się o to, żeby się dowiedzieć, że szef przyblokował mi konto- mruknął Feliks -Tak jakby to była moja wina, że polują na mnie jacyś magiczni komandosi!-

-Dlaczego zablokował ci konto?- zapytał zdziwiony Toris

-Bo ja wiem? Może ma nadzieje, że jak nie będę miał kasy na balangi to się zbiorę i wrócę w trybie ekspresowym- powiedział Polska ponuro -Nie wiem dlaczego oni, to jest mój rząd. zawsze sądzą, że jak gdzieś jadę to zawsze żeby się opierdalać-

-Bo zazwyczaj tak w sumie jest- stwierdził Litwa -Jak cię gdzieś nie wyślą, albo nie pracujesz u siebie, to zazwyczaj jedziesz gdzieś żeby odpocząć…-

-Albo jadę do ciebie, trochę uprzykrzyć ci życie- stwierdził Feliks wzruszając ramionami -Chociaż nie, do ciebie jadę bez względu na to, czy mam coś do zrobienia czy nie-

-Ahaaaaa, czyli mnie wkręcasz kiedy pytam czy nie masz nic do roboty, że wpadłeś- westchnął Toris

-Zazwyczaj- Polska nie był ani trochę skruszony tym faktem -Bo inaczej całą wizytę suszyłbyś mi głowę, że powinienem się przyłożyć do swojej pracy, z reguły kiedy wpadam to mam jej potąd- powiedział nakreślając sobie linię na czole

-To czemu przyjeżdżasz zamiast najpierw odwalić to co masz do zrobienia?- zapytał Litwa

-Bo cię kocham i mi się tęskni- powiedział Feliks przewalając oczyma jakby to było oczywiste -A ty myślisz, że jakby dlaczego?-

-Eee… ten…- mruknął Toris czerwieniąc się lekko - _Możemy o tym porozmawiać na osobności?-_ zapytał przechodząc na litewski ku wielkiemu zawodowi Alfreda

- _Jak tam chcesz Liet-_ stwierdził Polska zakładając ręce za głowę - _Mnie to tam obojętne, po prostu zastanawia mnie, dlaczego tak się martwisz moją robotą, jakbyś własnej nie miał, ty się w ogóle za dużo martwisz-_

 _-Za to ty zazwyczaj nie martwisz się wcale, patrz jak się ładnie uzupełniamy-_ westchnął Litwa

- _Bardzo ładnie-_ zgodził się Feliks - _A tak na marginesie, wiesz dlaczego jeszcze tak często do ciebie przyjeżdżam?-_

 _-Nie?-_ Toris trochę bał się odpowiedzi

- _Bo wciąż mamy masę do nadrobienia przez te wszystkie konflikty z ostatnich kilkuset lat-_ odparł Polska poruszając znacząco brwiami - _A jak mija nam trochę za dużo czasu osobno to kończy się czymś takim jak akcja w budce fotograficznej... kurcze a zawsze byłem pewny, że to ty jesteś tym bardziej cierpliwym w tym związku~-_

 _-Błagam cię nie przypominaj mi tego!-_ jęknął Litwa kryjąc twarz w dłoniach

- _Totalnie nie ma opcji, takie rzeczy będę ci przypominał do końca świata-_ oznajmił Feliks szczerząc zęby - _Po prostu wyglądasz przezabawnie jak cię zawstydzić~ nie mówiąc już o tym, że całkiem kusząco-_ dodał lustrując bruneta spojrzeniem, od góry do dołu

- _Feliks na litość boską!-_ syknął Toris czując jak twarz mu płonie

-Taa… jednak Toris to najlepsza recepta na zajęcie czymś uwagi Feliksa- stwierdził cicho Arthur -Dobrze, że jakoś udało się go uspokoić-

-Co nie?- powiedział Alfred -Ale ziom, trzeba jak najszybciej dotrzeć do ciebie i coś z nimi poczarować… chyba sami nie zauważyli jak zdążyli się zmienić, Litwa już się zrobił wyższy ode mnie, a Polsce już niewiele brakuje, lada moment obaj będą potrzebować większych ciuchów... w sumie już potrzebują- stwierdził patrząc na przykrótkie nogawki i rękawy ubrań Feliksa i Torisa

-Bardziej mnie martwią łuski i metalowa sierść niż wzrost- mruknął Anglia -I tym, że coraz łatwiej ich wyprowadzić z równowagi, tym bardziej, że nie mamy pewności czy nas nie zaatakują jeśli wrócą do postaci potworów-

-To gdzie idziemy najpierw?- zapytał Feliks kiedy uznał, że już dość podrażnił się z Torisem

-Może najpierw po tą watę cukrową?- zasugerował Ameryka

-No fajnie, też uważam, że jedzenie to priorytet, to kto mi postawi?- zapytał Polska, fuknął poirytowany na myśl o blokadzie jego finansów, czuł się jak gówniarz pozbawiony kieszonkowego

-Toris- stwierdził Alfred szczerząc zęby -Podejrzewam, że nie tylko watę-

-Huh? Taa jasne, oczywiście… czekaj chwilę…- Litwa spojrzał zdezorientowany, kiedy Feliks i Alfred parsknęli śmiechem, znów się spłonił, kiedy dotarło do niego o co chodzi, zaczynał się obawiać, że jak tak dalej pójdzie i jeśli ta dwójka połączy siły to jego twarz permanentnie zmieni kolor na czerwony

-Uwielbiam dwuznaczne żarty- wykrztusił Polska ocierając łzę z kącika oka

-Dajcie mu już spokój- westchnął Arthur -Zachowujecie się jak gówniarze… w sumie Ameryka jest gówniarzem, ale ty Polsko powinieneś się chociaż starać zachowywać na tych tysiąc lat-

-Ile?!- krzyknął Ameryka z przerażeniem, przestając się śmiać

-Chłopie tysiąc lat to ja skończyłem ponad pół wieku temu- Feliks przewalił oczyma -A od zachowywania się jak stary dziad to mam Litwę, wiesz ile czasu zajęło mi wpojenie mu chociaż podstaw poczucia humoru?-

-Wyluzuj Artie, to wszystko dla zachowania równowagi w przyrodzie, ty i Litwa jesteście poważni, ja i Polska nie, harmonia zachowana, feng shui i tak dalej- powiedział Alfred

-Wy dwaj jesteście nie do zrównoważenia, więc ja tu równowagi nie widzę- stwierdził Anglia, Litwa tylko pokiwał głową zgadzając się z nim w zupełności

* * *

Po zakupieniu przez Amerykę gigantycznej ilości waty dla całej grupy i zmarnowaniu paru euro przy różnego rodzaju stoiskach typu strzelnica, Feliks miał znacznie lepszy humor, nadal zdarzało mu się na chwilę wyłączyć i pogrążyć we własnych wspomnieniach, ale ogólnie Toris uznał, że i tak był w o wiele lepszym stanie niż zazwyczaj tego dnia.

-Po co ci ta gazetka?- zapytał Litwa patrząc na czasopismo które przeglądał Polska

-Sprawdzam swój horoskop, chcę wiedzieć, czy będę mieć jeszcze większego pecha- odparł Feliks

-A czemu przekopałeś cały kiosk w poszukiwaniu angielskiej wersji skoro znasz niemiecki?- Toris podrapał się po karku zastanawiając się nad tą kwestią

-Bo nie cierpię tego języka i nie mam zamiaru go używać jeśli nie jest to absolutnie konieczne- burknął Polska -Co drugie zdanie brzmi jak rozkaz rozstrzelania…-

-Och a to co jest za dziwaczne stoisko?- zapytał Alfred zatrzymując się przed jednym z kramów w bardziej ustronnej części wesołego miasteczka

-Jak na moje oko to jedno z tych stoisk oszustów oferujących pseudowróżby, niedziałające amulety i bezskuteczne zaklęcia- stwierdził Arthur oglądając purpurowy namiot bez zbytniego zainteresowania

-A co jeśli to nie są oszuści?- zapytał zafascynowany Ameryka podchodząc bliżej -Ty przecież rzucasz zaklęcia-

-Alfred już ci mówiłem, że prawdziwa magia wśród zwykłych ludzi rzadko się zdarza, a prawdziwi wróżbici to już w ogóle- westchnął Anglia -Takich co to naprawdę przepowiedzą ci przyszłość, a nie zastosują taniego chwytu typu ''przedstaw mi się i powiedz mi kiedy się urodziłeś, to powiem ci jak masz na imię i ile masz lat'' to ze świecą szukać… jak chcesz prawdziwych wróżb to popytaj Rumunię jak już zwołamy zebranie-

-Chyba nikogo nie ma- stwierdził Toris rozglądając się po stoisku

-No raczej- powiedział Feliks wskazując na karteczkę z napisem ''Zaraz wracam''

-Ej jak wyglądam?- zapytał Alfred zakładając sobie na głowę turban który znalazł na krześle przy stoliku nakrytym obszernym obrusem na którym spoczywała kryształowa kula

-Bajecznie- stwierdził Polska chichocząc cicho -Okej to ja przymierzę to!- oznajmił zarzucając na siebie długą fioletową szatę -W życiu nie miałem takiej piżamy!-

-Wiesz, że pasuje ci do oczu?- powiedział Ameryka lustrując go wzrokiem -A nawet pomaga ukryć ogon, może ją ze sobą weźmiemy?-

-Nie ma mowy, nie będę łazić publicznie w piżamie- powiedział Feliks krzyżując ręce na piersi

-To nie jest taki głupi pomysł- stwierdził Arthur pocierając brodę -I tak się będziesz mniej wyróżniał niż paradując z ogonem na wierzchu, jest już za długi żeby udawanie paska dało radę-

-Dziękuję, że doceniasz długość mojego ogona- odparł Polska uprzejmym tonem -Ale w takim razie Torisowi też znajdźcie piżamę, on też ma ogon-

To akurat był niezaprzeczalny fakt, część trasy którą przebyli z metalowcami i większość czasu który spędzili na parkingu przed motelem, Litwa poświęcił na przerabianie swoich spodni tak żeby wygodniej mu było je nosić, teraz mógł się pochwalić znacznie krótszym, ale za to puchatym wilczym ogonem, który świetnie pasował do jego uszu.

-Z tego co wiedzę jest tutaj tylko jedna- powiedział Alfred -Czekajcie sprawdzę w środku!- powiedział wchodząc do namiotu

-Porąbało cię?! Wyłaź stamtąd, wystarczy, że kradniemy jedną szatę, nie grzeb po cudzych rzeczach!- syknął Anglia

-Och szlag…- syknął Feliks kiedy z nudów rozglądnął się dookoła i zobaczył coś co o mało nie przyprawiło go o zawał

-Co jest?- zapytał zdziwiony Toris

-To ten gościu co mu rozwaliłem arbuza na głowie!- szepnął Polska, ukrywając się za połą namiotu i ciągnąć za sobą Litwę, kiedy zobaczył zmierzającego ku nim Stanforda

-Już nas znaleźli?!- jęknął Alfred -I co teraz?!-

-Chyba nie do końca skoro jest tu sam- mruknął Anglia -Podejrzewam, że gdyby miał tu ze sobą resztę to by nas wzięli z zaskoczenia, myślę, że albo znalazł się tu przez przypadek, albo namierzył tylko obszar w którym jesteśmy-

-Wiesz, skoro on tu jest to podejrzewam, że reszta też jest niedaleko- stwierdził Litwa

-To może my go weźmiemy z zaskoczenia?- zasugerował Ameryka

-Nie ma szans- mruknął Arthur wyciągając różdżkę i mrucząc kilka słów pod nosem -Ma na sobie silną ochronę magiczną i parę zaklęć alarmowych, jak go zaatakujemy to dowie się o tym cały oddział, a on będzie się w stanie bronić do tego czasu-

-A na arbuzy ochronę ma?- zapytał Feliks -Nosz cholera jasna nie mam żadnego pod ręką…-

-Mam cudowny pomysł!- oświadczył Alfred, zdjął z głowy turban i wcisnął go na głowę Polski

-Co ty jakby robisz?!- syknął Polska

-Właśnie awansowałem cię na wróżbitę- stwierdził Ameryka -Pomóżcie mi go trochę lepiej ucharakteryzować!-

-Czemu ja?!- jęknął Feliks -I czemu wszyscy tak od razu się na to zgodzili?!-

-Bo masz już na sobie tą piżamę- odparł Alfred patrząc jak Litwa owija wokół głowy Feliksa, znaleziony w namiocie szal żeby ukryć jego włosy i większą część twarzy -Wyglądasz całkiem przekonująco z tymi błyszczącymi kocimi oczyma- ocenił przyglądając się efektowi końcowemu

-A lepszego planu nie mamy- dodał Arthur sadzając Polskę na krześle -Może będziemy mieli szczęście i po prostu przejdzie obok!-

-Dobra a teraz Anglia i Litwa, pakujcie się pod stół!- zarządził Ameryka

-Co?! Dlaczego?!- Toris i Arthur ledwie się powstrzymali żeby nie krzyknąć

-Bo w tym namiocie jest za mało miejsca żeby ukryć trzy osoby, a ja byłem tu pierwszy- oświadczył Alfred -A Artie w razie czego może zapuścić jakieś efekty specjalne, żeby uwiarygodnić ewentualny seans-

-No dobra niech ci będzie- warknął Anglia wciskając się razem z Litwą i ich dobytkiem pod stół

-A w razie gdyby się tu zatrzymał to po jakiemu Feliks ma się odezwać?- zapytał Toris naciągając obrus tak żeby być pewnym, że jego i Arthura nie widać

-A mogę się w ogóle nie odzywać?- mruknął Feliks opuszczając głowę, rozmawianie z obcymi mu zdecydowanie nie odpowiadało… no może nie tak całkiem obcymi, ale rozbicie komuś arbuza na głowie było marnym wstępem do zawiązania znajomości -Te ciuchy paskudnie śmierdzą... ich właściciel się perfumuje zamiast brać prysznic czy jak?!-

-Chyba najlepiej po niemiecku, skoro jesteśmy w Niemczech- stwierdził Ameryka -Ewentualnie niech on się pierwszy odezwie-

-Zajebiście- mruknął Polska zakładając ręce za siebie -A podobno miałem mieć dzisiaj szczęście… wiedziałem, że ten horoskop jest gówno warty-

-Biorąc pod uwagę, że kupiłeś gazetkę sprzed dwóch lat to mnie w sumie nie dziwi- szepnął Litwa patrząc na datę na czasopiśmie

-Nosz kurwa...- zaklął Feliks

-Ciiiicho- syknął Alfred kryjąc się w głębi namiotu -Módl się lepiej, żeby tu nie przylazł!-

-''Może lepiej nie, Bóg mnie chyba dzisiaj totalnie nienawidzi i wszystko robi na opak''- pomyślał Polska wciąż siedząc z opuszczoną głową

Cała czwórka czekała w napięciu na to co się wydarzy, każdy po kolei zaklął w myślach kiedy usłyszeli skrzypienie krzesła po drugiej stronie stołu.

-''Pierdolę…''- westchnął Feliks w duchu -''Powinien być jakiś dzienny limit pecha...''- wiedział, że dowódca komandosów zajął miejsce przed nim, ale mimo to nie uniósł głowy, może jak będzie udawał, że śpi to sobie pójdzie… .

Naturalnie wszystkie jego nadzieje, musiały zostać dokumentnie pogrzebane, po minucie ciszy, Stanford wziął głęboki wdech i przemówił

-O widzący, przybyłem szukać mądrości, rady i proroctwa-

* * *

 **Yes I did it again~! XD**

 **Kończenie w najlepszych momentach rulez.**

 **Możecie mi przysłać jakieś chrupki, w sumie jak wieczorami nad rozdziałami siedzę to się głodna robię :v**


	16. Chapter 15

**No dobra czas troszkę powróżyć :v**

 **I nie, kiedy nadawałam tytuł temu opowiadaniu, nie myślałam o filmie (nawet go nie oglądałam), a raczej o książce wspomnianej w Harrym Potterze XD**

 **A śnieg to sobie pada i pada... i tak fajnie się patrza na te wirujące w powietrzu płatki...**

 **Ale podobno w przyszłym tygodniu ma być do 10 stopni na plusie! D: Nieeeeee~! Nie chcę żeby mój śnieg zniknął ;-;**

* * *

Po słowach Stanforda zapadła cisza, bardzo ciężka i bardzo napięta, a komandos nie wyglądał jakby miał zamiar odejść.

Arthur zaklął cicho pod nosem i machają różdżką wypowiedział szeptem kilka niezrozumiałych dla reszty słów.

- _Feliks odezwijże się do jasnej cholery!-_

 _-Nie chcę… niech on sobie pójdzie…-_

 _-Jakim cudem się słyszymy a nikt nic nie mówi?-_

 _-Rzuciłem zaklęcie które pozwala nam się komunikować za pomocą myśli, we czwórkę mamy większą szansę jakoś poprowadzić ten seans w miarę sensownie-_

 _-Ziom ale jazda! To coś jak magiczny Skype!-_

 _-Toris błagam cię zróbże coś! Jak Feliks się nie odezwie to mamy przegwizdane!-_

 _-I co mam niby zrobić?! Odezwać się za niego?!-_

 _-Wymyśl coś! To ty tu znasz instrukcję obsługi Polski!-_

Toris przewalił oczyma i zagryzł wargi intensywnie myśląc nad tym jak sprawić żeby Feliks się odezwał i nie zdradzić przy tym swojej pozycji. Jego wzrok padł na końcówkę smoczego ogona, którą Polska kręcił nerwowo pod stołem, modląc się żeby to zadziałało złapał za nią i ścisnął lekko.

-A-ach~! P-przybysz!- syknął Feliks prostując się nagle na krześle -W-wybacz, nie zauważyłem twojego przybycia… jakiegoż proroctwa, jakiej mądrości szukasz?-

- _I czemu akurat u mnie?-_ jęknął w myślach Polska - _Nie mam żadnych mądrych rzeczy do powiedzenia…-_

- _To akurat wiemy… przynajmniej się odezwałeś, dobra robota Toris-_ stwierdził Arthur

- _Dobra robota… ja się za to totalnie zemszczę… przestańcie molestować mój ogon!-_ mruknął Feliks

- _Dobra, ale pamiętaj, że jak znów będzie trzeba ci ''pomóc'', to nie zawahamy się użyć tego argumentu-_ oznajmił Toris puszczając ogon

-Postawiono przede mną ciężkie zadanie o widzący- powiedział komandos -Już raz poniosłem porażkę, na drugą nie mogę sobie pozwolić, potrzebuję twojej porady-

-Ach widzę to!- Polska stwierdził, że to, że jego głos ostatnio stał się bardziej sykliwy pomaga mu osiągnąć całkiem ciekawy efekt, dla większej wiarogodności pochylił się nad kula leżącą na stole, ukradkiem pstryknął pstryczek w podstawce, sprawiając, że przedmiot rozbłysł delikatnym światłem -Tłumy zwykłych śmiertelników, a wśród nich twoje cele!-

- _Boże ale tandeta…_ \- pomyślał Feliks patrząc na lipną kryształową kulę

- _Ziom nieźle ci idzie-_ stwierdził Alfred obserwując wszystko przez szczelinę w ścianie namiotu

-Co jeszcze widzisz widzący?- zapytał Stanford z zainteresowaniem, najwyraźniej miał szczęście i trafił na prawdziwego wróżbitę i to chyba całkiem potężnego

- _Szczerze powiedziawszy gówno widzę-_ stwierdził Polska wpatrując się w kulę - _To jest chyba zrobione z klosza od lampy… a może to w ogóle jest lampka...-_

 _-No to improwizuj-_ pomyślał Arthur - _Aktorstwo całkiem nieźle ci idzie-_

-Ty i twoi towarzysze nie spodziewaliście się, że zadanie będzie tak trudne, daliście się totalnie zaskoczyć…- mruknął Feliks - _Za co to było?-_ zirytował się czując uszczypnięcie w ogon

- _Przestań mówić jak ty bo się połapie że to podpucha!-_ upomniał go Toris

-Zwłaszcza ty Williamie Stanfordzie! Zostałeś pokonany przez totalnie zajebistego…-

- _FELIKS!-_ ryknęła pozostała trójka państw uczestnicząca w magicznej telekonferencji

-To znaczy… zostałeś pokonany przez jednego z tych którego miałeś schwytać, w sposób, w który byś się nie spodziewał!- powiedział Polska swoim nowo wypracowanym mistycznym tonem

-Skąd wiesz aż tyle?- zapytał zdumiony komandos

-Jam jest wróżbita Fe..eee… Ferdynand…- Feliks doszedł do wniosku, że przedstawienie się swoim prawdziwym imieniem to zły pomysł

- _Ziom kiedy zmieniłeś imię?!-_ zaśmiał się Alfred, usilnie powstrzymując się żeby nie zacząć śmiać się na głos

- _Alfred zamknij się-_ poprosił Anglia uprzejmym tonem

-Ni przeszłość, ni przyszłość, ni teraźniejszość nie mają przede mną tajemnic!- kontynuował Feliks

-Zdradź mi więc o widzący, jaką przyszłość dla mnie widzisz?- zapytał Stanford będący szczerze pod wrażeniem

-Przyszłość… powiadasz, że chcesz poznać swoją przyszłość… będę musiał poradzić się duchów- zasyczał Polska - _Arthur dawaj jakieś efekty specjalne… a reszta duchów lepiej niech szybko myśli nad jakąś totalnie tajemniczo brzmiącą wróżbą-_

Anglia mruknął pod nosem parę słów na proste zaklęcie wywołujące mgłę i obniżenie temperatury, efekty specjalne to nie był żaden problem, ale za to wróżba…

-O potępione dusze nie znające spoczynku- zaintonował Feliks po łacinie dla lepszego efektu -Zdradźcie mi tajemnice kłębiące się w oparze przyszłości!-

 _-Ziom czy to była łacina?-_ zapytał zdumiony Alfred

- _No tak… wiesz w średniowieczu to był całkiem popularny język-_ stwierdził Toris

- _Duchy kurwa! Ja tu potrzebuję pomocy!-_ warknął Feliks - _Och szlag… nie teraz…_ \- mruknął czując jak jego przytomność po raz kolejny tego dnia odpływa w kierunku zgoła odwrotnym niż przyszłość

- _Houston mamy problem-_ oznajmił Alfred patrząc jak Feliks znieruchomiał wbijając wzrok w przestrzeń i mamrocząc coś pod nosem

- _Jak się zaraz ocknie to nie będzie problemu-_ pomyślał Litwa - _Ale jak odpłynął na dłużej to faktycznie nie jest za ciekawie-_

Dowódca komandosów poczuł jak jego zaklęcia antymagiczne odpierają delikatny nacisk obcej magii, ten gość naprawdę musiał znać się na swoim fachu i w dodatku naprawdę używał magii

 _-Szlag by to…-_ ku uldze pozostałych państw, ''nieprzytomność'' Polski nie trwała dłużej niż dwie minuty - _To jak z tą moją wróżbą?-_

 _-Do dupy-_ stwierdził Anglia nie mogąc wymyślić nic sensownego - _Czekaj chwilę… Toris dawaj tą gazetkę-_ stwierdził odbierając brunetowi czasopismo i otwierając na stronie z horoskopami - _No to tak…-_ Arthur zaczął sklecać fragmenty przeczytanych horoskopów w coś co brzmiało w miarę sensownie

-Jeszcze dziś przed północą natkniesz się na tych których szukasz- wymamrotał Feliks ochrypłym szeptem, zadrżał lekko od magicznego zimna wywołanego przez Anglię -Po raz kolejny ty i twoi towarzysze staniecie przed próbą, która być może przerośnie wasze siły…-

- _Chłopie wyglądasz jakbyś był w jakimś transie, gdybym był na miejscu tego gościa za nic nie połapałbym się, że to podpucha-_ stwierdził Alfred

- _Fakt wygląda to bardzo przekonująco-_ przyznali Arthur i Toris

-Jeśli zawiedziecie czekają was poważne konsekwencje… wielkie rozczarowanie… powróci dawna znajomość, jednak nie połączy was to co kiedyś…- Polska zmarszczył brwi nieco zdziwiony nagłą zmianą nastroju tej ''wróżby''

- _Chyba zacząłeś czytać kolumnę ''Uczucia i związki''-_ stwierdził Litwa, wyrżnął głową w stół i wydał z siebie cichy skowyt godny potępionej duszy, kiedy dostał kopniaka od poirytowanego Feliksa

-Co to było?- zapytał Stanford rozglądając się wokół

-Wybacz przybyszu… duchy są dziś w bardzo… psotnym nastroju- mruknął Feliks

- _Pierdolę ja się już w to nie bawię-_ jęknął Toris rozcierając piszczel - _To bolało! Dlaczego akurat ja dostałem?!-_

 _-Bo miałeś pecha-_ stwierdził Arthur - _Gdyby kopnął drugą nogą… AUUU! Powaliło cię?!-_

- _Zasłużyliście sobie… obaj-_ powiedział Polska starając się nie dmuchnąć dymem -Wybacz przybyszu, wygląda na to, że duchy nie przekażą mi więcej informacji-

-To i tak wiele, dzięki ci o wiedzący- powiedział komandos wstając z miejsca, po chwili namysłu wyciągnął z kieszeni pomięty banknot i rzucił go na stół -Niech ci się wiedzie…-

-Suuuper- mruknął zachwycony Feliks zgarniając z blatu pomięte sto euro -Eee.. to znaczy… dziękuję przybyszu, może gdyby inni klienci byli tak hojni, nie musiałbym tutaj tkwić…-

-Tak… to smutne, że prawdziwi sztukmistrze muszą tułać się po takich festynach- westchnął Stanford

-W ramach podziękowań podzielę się z tobą ostatnią wróżbą… uważaj na rośliny z rodziny dyniowatych- powiedział na odchodne Feliks, powstrzymał chichot widząc grymas na twarzy komandosa

Polska poczekał chwilę, aż Stanford oddali się na bezpieczną odległość zanim dał znać reszcie, że mogą wyjść.

-Dobra a teraz zmywamy się stąd- stwierdził Arthur wygrzebując się spod stołu

-W-w-weź wyłącz klimatyzację…- poprosił Feliks szczękając lekko zębami -Z-z-zimno mi!-

-Nie jest przecież aż tak zimno- stwierdził Toris zdziwiony

-T-t-ty m-masz f-futro!- syknął Polska ściągając z siebie wszystkie akcesoria wróżbiarskie, turbanem cisnął prosto w twarz Alfreda który wychylił się z namiotu

-Taaa futro… ale z metalu więc chyba to ja powinienem narzekać- mruknął Litwa

-Ej! Za co to było?!- krzyknął Ameryka

-N-następnym r-razem to ty będziesz s-siedział w czyichś śmierdzących naftaliną i jakimiś kadzidłami ciuchach!- warknął Feliks -N-Nie ma mowy, ż-że będę t-to n-nosił-

-Nie narzekaj, przynajmniej zarobiłeś trochę grosza- odparował Alfred

-W sam raz na pokrycie kosztów prania moich ciuchów i gumę kulkę- burknął Polska

-Dobra dobra potem się pokłócicie, teraz musimy wiać, zanim wróci właściciel tego namiotu- popędził ich Anglia

-Po cichu i dyskretnie, czy po prostu wiejemy?- zapytał Ameryka, cała czwórka drgnęła kiedy ich uszu dobiegł wściekły ryk

-Wiejemy- stwierdził Toris -Stanford chyba właśnie spotkał prawdziwego właściciela…-

* * *

Słowa wróżbity podniosły Stanforda na duchu, skoro jeszcze dziś miał się natknąć na obiekty, będzie miał szansę się zrehabilitować i zemścić na kim trzeba za poprzednią porażkę.

Martwiły go za to słowa odnoszące się do ciężkiej próby, starej znajomości i do konsekwencji w razie niepowodzenia, skoro jasnowidz o tym wspomniał, to znaczyło, że musiał się postarać, aby nie dopuścić do spełnienia tej przepowiedni.

-Och czyżby klient?!- komandos uniósł głowę zdziwiony słysząc jakiś nieznany głos, z naprzeciwka ku niemu szedł niski łysiejący mężczyzna, który chyba niezbyt o siebie dbał, biorąc pod uwagę piwny brzuszek i tłustą cerę

-Czy przyszedł pan skorzystać z usług wróżbity?- zapytał człowieczek z ekscytacją -Byłoby cudownie, mam dziś tak mało klientów!-

-Tak ale… już przecież…- mruknął zdezorientowany Stanford

-Doskonale, doskonale!- ucieszył się mężczyzna -W takim razie zapraszam do mojego namiotu, spróbujemy razem przeniknąć tajemnice przyszłości!-

-Chwileczkę… tamten namiot należy do pana?- zapytał ostro komandos

-No tak, a do kogo innego? Umieściłem przecież karteczkę, że zaraz wracam- powiedział zdziwiony wróżbita -Znowu jacyś dowcipnisie grzebali w moich rzeczach jak mnie nie było?!- warknął rozdrażniony

-Dowcipnisie…- powtórzył Stanford martwym głosem

Chwila…

To słabe magiczne odczyty, zielone kocie oczy, sykliwy głos… i ten sposób wyrażania się.

Znów dał się nabrać.

I to w dodatku temu pieprzonemu padalcowi, na którym poprzysiągł się zemścić!

A jeśli on tam był, to zapewne cała reszta też… podejrzewał, że już wie co to były za ''duchy'' z którymi ''wróżbita'' się komunikował, dał znać swoim ludziom przez krótkofalówkę, żeby w tej chwili okrążyli miasteczko, starając się zachować przy tym spokój.

Nie udało mu się.

-ŁUUUUUKAAAAASIEEEEEWIIIIICZ!-

* * *

-Czego ten typ ode mnie chce?!- jęknął Feliks -Co ja mu niby takiego zrobiłem?!-

-Pomyślmy… rozwaliłeś mu arbuza na głowie, upokarzając go i niemiłosiernie wkurzając?!- zasugerował Arthur machając różdżką i rozwalając ogrodzenie przed nimi, przeskoczyli po kolei przez powstałą wyrwę i pognali w las.

-Jakby ratowałem życie koledze! Powinien docenić moje intencje!- Polska smagnął ogonem pobliskie drzewo odzierając je z kory, miał szczerą ochotę zacząć biec na czworaka… patrząc na to jak czasem pochylał się biegnący obok niego Litwa, dochodził do wniosku, że nie on jeden… cóż przynajmniej przestało mu być zimno.

-Mówiłem, że reszta też tu w pobliżu jest?!- krzyknął Toris kiedy wokół rozległy się strzały

-Podzielę się z tobą moim wynagrodzeniem za jasnowidzenie, ale trochę później okej?!- odkrzyknął Feliks

-Też bym chciał jasnowidzenie… trochę się ciemno zrobiło- powiedział Alfred, było już dość późno i zaczęło się robić ciemno

-Skupcie się na ucieczce a nie na gadaniu!- krzyknął Anglia

-Nie chcę nic mówić… ale chyba jesteśmy otoczeni- oznajmił Ameryka padając na ziemię, żeby uniknąć kilku różnych energetycznych wiązek z kilku różnych kierunków

-W takim razie chyba trzeba się przebić co nie?!- warknął Polska, magiczni komandosi zdecydowanie popsuli mu nastrój, który dzisiejszego dnia i tak nie był zbyt dobry, jęknął cicho czując dreszcz bólu przebiegający mu wzdłuż pleców

-Wszystko w porządku?- zapytali jednocześnie Arthur i Toris, jeden z zaniepokojeniem, drugi ze zmartwieniem

-Tak tylko… cholera… czy te cichy zawsze były takie ciasne?- mruknął Feliks potrząsając głową żeby się nieco otrzeźwić

Anglia i Ameryka spojrzeli na siebie znacząco, to nie oznaczało nic dobrego… pytanie tylko co będzie pierwsze smok czy wilk… .

- _Smok-_ stwierdził Alfred

- _Wilk-_ oznajmił Arthur

- _Hę?-_ mruknęli zdziwieni Toris i Feliks

- _Artie jak się wycisza w tym magicznym Skypie?-_ zapytał Ameryka

- _Po prostu poczekaj, aż zaklęcie przestanie działać… za niedługo powinno minąć, a w sumie komunikacja nam się jeszcze przyda-_ pomyślał Anglia

-Wiecie chłopaki… chyba tym razem… nam się nie uda… zwiać…- mruknął Polska zwalniając odrobinę, znów miał te cholerne zawroty głowy, że też ci goście nie mogli sobie wybrać innego dnia na zabawę w berka -Są… wszędzie… i podejrzewam… że wypoczęci…-

-Ziom… bohaterowie nigdy się nie poddają- oznajmił Alfred

-Weź mi na razie oszczędź tego…- Feliks zatrzymał się raptownie, oślepiony kolejnym wspomnieniem, w sumie to nie był pierwszy raz kiedy uciekał przed przeważającymi siłami przeciwnika… .

-O nie tylko nie teraz, Feliks ocknij się!- jęknął Toris z rozpędu zatrzymując się kilka metrów dalej

Ścigającym ich komandosom nie trzeba było nic więcej, zanim Polska zdążył się otrząsnąć, dostał trzema różnymi pociskami, po jednym w oba ramiona i jednym w głowę, siła uderzenia miotnęła nim o jedno z drzew, po którym osunął się na ziemię.

-Och szlag…- powiedział Alfred blednąc -Żyje?-

-Chyba tak…- mruknął Arthur mierząc tętno Feliksa

- _Ała… moja głowa-_ wymamrotał Feliks - _O cześć… panowie się zgubili?-_ zapytał rozkojarzony, mrużąc oczy żeby przyjrzeć się pozostałym trzem państwom

-Eee… co on powiedział?- zapytał Ameryka drapiąc się po karku

-Bredzi… musiał naprawdę mocno oberwać- stwierdził Anglia

-Mam nadzieję, że nie zapomniał na stałe kim jesteśmy…- mruknął Litwa kucając przy nich, w tej pozycji chyba byli trudniejsi do namierzenia bo salwa pocisków ustała… przynajmniej chwilowo.

-A ja mam nadzieję, że nie przeszedł permanentnie na polski- powiedział Alfred

-Sytuacja ze złej stała się jeszcze gorsza- mruknął Arthur

-Może nie… jeśli Alfred weźmie plecak, to mogę go ponieść na plecach- powiedział Toris, ściągając plecak z pleców, starając się nie wpadać w panikę

- _O… przepraszam panów…-_ mruknął Polska słysząc, że jego telefon zaczął dzwonić - _Halo~? Dzień dobry~!-_ krzyknął radośnie do słuchawki - _Nie panie szef nic nie piłem… nie mam kasy… o! o! A słyszał pan to~? Andrzeju jak ci na imię~-_

 _-_ Jego szef chyba nie będzie zachwycony jak już Feliks wróci do domu- mruknął Litwa, ta rozmowa była znacznie zabawniejsza od poprzedniej, ale sytuacja w której się znajdowali nie była najlepsza żeby się śmiać

- _Tylko raz~ powiedz choć jednemu z nas~!-_ śpiewał sobie dalej Feliks chichocząc jak wariat

-Ludzie musimy działać szybko!- stwierdził Ameryka oglądając się wokół z zaniepokojeniem, między drzewami mogli już dotrzeć sylwetki komandosów

-Ale nawet jeśli Toris weźmie Feliksa na barana, to jeszcze musimy się jakoś przebić- powiedział Anglia zdenerwowany -I będziemy przez to wolniejsi…-

-Zostawić na pewno go tu nie możemy- mruknął Alfred patrząc na zjeżonego Litwę

- _Braaaaak mi tchu~! Pośród lasu gdzieś na mchuuuu~!-_ Polska miał bardzo śpiewny nastrój

-Feliks, jeśli mnie rozumiesz… to przymknij się na chwilę- poprosił Arthur pocierając skronie -Chyba będę musiał użyć magii… tylko jak… zaatakować, bronić nas, czy spróbować jakiejś iluzji…-

-Oczywiście, że rozumiem!- mruknął oburzony Feliks - _Przepraszam chyba muszę już kończyć… pa pa~!-_ zaśpiewał po raz ostatni, po czym rozłączył się i schował telefon do kieszeni -Mmm… jestem głodny… i boli mnie głowa…-

-GDZIE JESTEŚ TY ŁUSKOWATY SUKINSYNU?! ZROBIŁEŚ ZE MNIE IDIOTĘ PO RAZ OSTATNI!- ryknął Stanford dołączając do swojego oddziału -ODDZIAŁ! ZAJMIJCIE SIĘ RESZTĄ, ALE ŁUKASIEWICZ JEST MÓJ!-

-Ten pan mnie nie lubi!- jęknął Polska płaczliwym głosem

-Niech tylko spróbuje cię tknąć…- zawarczał Litwa

-Artie… a gdyby tak spróbować uciec na grzbiecie ogromnego wilka?- zapytał cicho Ameryka, wykorzystując chwilowe rozproszenie bruneta, wpadając na niepewny ale w jego mniemaniu bardzo dobry pomysł

-Chcesz sprowokować Torisa do przemiany?!- syknął Arthur -Na głowę upadłeś?! A co jak rzuci się na nas?!-

-A jak inaczej chcesz nas stąd wyrwać?- zapytał Alfred -Lada moment nas dopadną, Toris i tak już jest poważnie zirytowany, a Feliks co najmniej niedysponowany, starczy ci sił, żeby rzucić dość zaklęć by nas z tego wyciągnąć?-

-A to co za cholerstwo?- mruknął Polska wyrywając ze swojego ramienia coś co kojarzyło mu się ze strzykawką -Nie lubię zastrzyków… hej! To moje!- powiedział oburzony kiedy Ameryka odebrał mu strzałkę i schował do kieszeni, później mogli się temu przyjrzeć

-Najwyraźniej nie dość, żeby przemienić go do końca- stwierdził Anglia patrząc na Litwę, który powarkiwał głośno, rzucając dookoła dzikim spojrzeniem, gotów rozszarpać każdego, kto nadto zbliży się do jego partnera

-Na to akurat mam pomysł… mam tylko nadzieję, że Toris mnie nie zagryzie- stwierdził Alfred

-Alfred co ty… o mój Boże…- jęknął Arthur łapiąc się za głowę, kiedy Ameryka odepchnął Torisa i przytulił do siebie Feliksa -Kompletnie zgłupiałeś…-

-Puszczaj go…- powiedział powoli Toris mierząc Alfreda wrogim spojrzeniem

-Nie ma mowy- oświadczył Ameryka z wyzywającym uśmiechem, miał zamiar zaprezentować własne umiejętności aktorskie, rodem z Hollywood -Będziesz sobie musiał znaleźć kogoś innego, doszedłem do wniosku, że ja i Feliks pasujemy do siebie wręcz idealnie-

-Alfred… skończ się wydurniać…- warknął Litwa wbijając rosnące powoli pazury w podłoże, poczuł jakby coś miało go zaraz rozerwać… może nawet rozrywało, biorąc pod uwagę odgłos drącego się materiału -Nie chcę ci zrobić krzywdy…-

-Ale ja się nie wydurniam- oznajmił Alfred robiąc poważną minę -Jestem w stu procentach poważny, pasuję do niego o wiele lepiej niż ty! Prawda Feliks?-

-Eee…?- mruknął zdezorientowany Feliks -Nie wiem… chyba?…-

-Ostrzegam cię… puszczaj… go… w tej… chwili!- zawarczał Toris przyjmując pozę jak zwierze szykujące się do skoku, całe jego ciało pokrywało się gęstniejącym futrem, co dodatkowo go drażniło, bo swędziało i bolało niemiłosiernie

Arthur przełknął cicho ślinę, tuląc do siebie plecak i obserwując coraz szybszą transformację, Litwa coraz bardziej przypominał zwierzę, już teraz można by go z powodzeniem wziąć za wilkołaka, był już dwa razy większy niż wcześniej, powoli zbliżając się do rozmiaru który miał jako wilk. Strzępki koszulki którą miał na sobie wcześniej, zwisały z jego ramion, buty już dawno zostały zniszczone przez szponiaste wilcze łapy, a spodnie trzymały się na słowo honoru. Na wszelki wypadek wymamrotał kilka zaklęć ochronnych, żeby pomysł Alfreda nie wpędził go do grobu.

-Zmuś mnie- stwierdził Alfred wyzywającym tonem -Co? Brakuje śmiałości? Jak na razie tylko dużo gadasz i nic poza tym! Więc w takim razie chyba po prostu go sobie wezmę!- oparł głowę na ramieniu Feliksa, po części po to, by zdenerwować Torisa bardziej, po części po to, żeby jednak mieć jakąś barierę między sobą a rozwścieczonym wilkiem

-Mmm… nie… ja chyba jednak wysiadam…- mruknął Polska niepewnie, chcąc się odsunąć od Ameryki, nawet jeśli niezbyt kontaktował co się działo, to jednak czuł, że coś jest nie tak

-Ciii, spokojnie- zamruczał Alfred drapiąc Feliksa po karku -Nie ma się czym stresować…-

-Uch… chyba jednak jest…- mruknął Feliks czując niepokojący dyskomfort, drapanie było fajne, ale coś tu było zdecydowanie nie tak, pokręcił się niespokojnie kiedy Alfred sięgnął dłonią do jego ogona.

Reszta przemiany dokonała się w okamgnieniu, reszta ubrań, to jest spodnie, pękły z trzaskiem, a początkowo ludzki okrzyk bólu, został zastąpiony cichym skowytem, teraz zamiast Litwy, przed Alfredem znajdował się gigantyczny wilk o brązowoszarej sierści, który szczerzył na niego zęby warcząc przy tym głośno, ze śliną kapiącą mu z pyska.

-Dobra przekonałeś mnie weź go sobie- powiedział szybko Ameryka łapiąc Polskę za ramiona i przysuwając w stronę Litwy

-Hyyy~! Piesek~!- krzyknął radośnie Feliks, wyrzucając jedno z ramion do góry, drugie, to w które już drugi raz oberwał pociskiem energii, wciąż było bezwładne, rzucił się do przodu uwieszając się na karku Torisa, który wyraźnie się uspokoił, ale wciąż wpatrywał się wrogo w Alfreda powarkując cicho.

-No nie patrz tak na mnie- powiedział nerwowo Alfred unosząc ręce w obronnym geście -Oddałem ci go przecież! Patrz jak się cieszy!- wymamrotał wskazując na Polskę który tulił się do włochatego policzka Litwy, mamrocząc coś radośnie pod nosem.

Toris oblizał powoli pysk, układając się na ziemi i obejmując przednimi łapami tulącego się do niego Feliksa.

-To teraz jak masz zamiar go przekonać, żeby poniósł nas na swoim grzbiecie?- zapytał Arthur

-Eee… o tym nie pomyślałem… ale spokojnie…- mruknął Ameryka -Hmm… eee Feliks?- drgnął kiedy z miejsca Toris wyszczerzył na niego kły -Nie chcesz może przejechać się na… ee… piesku?-

-Taaaak~!- zawył Feliks z ekscytacją -A mogę?!-

-Nie wiem… spróbuj… poczekaj pomogę ci- mruknął Alfred podchodząc bliżej -No spokojnie… nic mu przecież nie zrobię!- jęknął słysząc narastający warkot, powoli, gotów w każdej chwili odskoczyć, pomógł Feliksowi wstać i wdrapać się na potężny karki wilka -Eee… a czy my też możemy się przejechać?-

-Mmm… tak myślę?- mruknął Polska nieco nieprzytomnie -Mogą prawda?- zapytał Torisa, poklepując go po łbie i drapiąc za uchem, wilk zamruczał z przyjemności przymykając oczy i chowając kły. Nie chcąc czekać aż się rozmyśli, Alfred wdrapał się na miejsce za łopatkami Torisa, a Arthur zerwał się z miejsca i nie czekając na zaproszenie usiadł za Ameryką, Litwa wstał powoli kręcąc uszami i rozglądając się uważnie, wciąż czuł zagrożenie.

-To ten… gdzie jedziemy?- zapytał Feliks wyjątkowo przytomnie

-Do… Berlina- zadecydował szybko Arthur, nawet on i Alfred bez żadnych super zmysłów mogli usłyszeć kroki zbliżających się komandosów -Powiedz Torisowi żeby biegł do Berlina! Ja będę osłaniał naszą ucieczkę magią!-

-A w którą to stronę?- mruknął zagubiony Polska pochylając się i tuląc do łba swojego starego/nowego pupilka, sądząc po głośnym pomruku zadowolenia, Litwie odpowiadał taki sposób okazywania uczuć

-Czekajcie chwileczkę…- mruknął Alfred włączając GPS w telefonie

-Alfred pośpiesz się!- syknął Anglia, korzystając z okazji, że jeszcze nie ruszyli, przesiadł się tył na przód, żeby lepiej móc osłaniać tyły. Co prawda jeszcze się nie przedarli, ale w tej kwestii zaufał Torisowi i temu, że nie da skrzywdzić swoich pasażerów… a przynajmniej siedzącego na samym przedzie Feliksa, i będzie unikał pocisków. Miał tylko nadzieje, że nie spadnie.

-Już chwilka, to nie ja odpowiadam za to ile się to włącza… o już mam… to tam!- krzyknął Ameryka wskazując odpowiedni kierunek

-Yay~!- wrzasnął radośnie Feliks -Jedziemy tam Toris!- krzyknął wskazując wilkowi kierunek, złapał się mocno za gęste futro w ostatniej chwili, bo Toris z miejsca skoczył do przodu i ruszył biegiem, ziemia drżała pod jego łapami, a drzewa śmigały po bokach, kiedy powoli nabierał prędkości.

Alfred o mały włos nie zleciał z grzbietu Litwy kiedy ten ruszył, złapał się jedną ręką futra, a drugą sięgnął za siebie żeby przytrzymać Arthura.

-D-Dzięki- wymamrotał Anglia, nie bardzo miał się jak trzymać siedząc tyłem, zwłaszcza jeśli miał rzucać zaklęcia obronne

-Nie ma za co Artie!- krzyknął Ameryka pochylając się odrobinę, żeby nie zdmuchnęło go z grzbietu od tego pędu, Toris całkiem sprawnie omijał przeszkody i biegł całkiem szybko, a Alfred odnosił wrażenie, że to nie jest szczyt jego możliwości

-Wooo~! Na Berlin~!- zaśmiał się Feliks nabierając bardzo bojowego nastroju, pierwsi komandosi byli zbyt zaskoczeni nagłym pojawieniem się ogromnego wilka taszczącego na grzbiecie grupę ludzi, ale już następni zaczęli strzelać, dostarczając Anglii masę roboty.

Arthur machał różdżką na prawo i lewo, krzycząc zaklęcia i odbijając te pociski które w innym wypadku trafiłyby jego albo któreś z pozostałych państw.

-ZATRZYMAĆ ICH DO KURWY NĘDZY!- ryknął Stanford -WZMOCNIJCIE OGŁUSZACZE! CELUJCIE W WILKA!- większość komandosów pomyślała, że łatwiej powiedzieć niż zrobić, Litwa był piekielnie dobry w unikaniu pocisków, a Anglia robił co mógł żeby te których nie widział go nie dosięgły, przy czym wedle wytycznych które otrzymali od Alvareza, nie mogli zastrzelić go zwykłymi pociskami wzmocnionymi rozproszeniem magii.

-Ooooo to ten co mnie nie lubi!- krzyknął Feliks z oburzeniem widząc dowódcę komandosów, prosto na którego biegł Toris, z niewiadomych przyczyn zapragnął mieć przy sobie arbuza… -Na pohybel skurwysynom! Z buta wjeżdżam!- z takim oto okrzykiem bojowym, będącym mieszanką fragmentu jednej z jego ulubionych serii książek, polskich naturalnie i internetowego mema, sprzedał w przelocie kopa prosto w twarz, dowódcy komandosów.

-Artie… ja się chyba zaczynam bać Feliksa- stwierdził Alfred -Bywa dość agresywny, a jego partner jest w cholerę o niego zazdrosny…-

-Jak widzisz agresywny jest tylko w przypadku tych których nie lubi… a co do zazdrości… masz zamiar serio go poderwać, że to cię martwi?- zapytał Arthur

-Nie, mam kogoś innego na oku… ale strach do gościa podejść, żeby Toris się nie czepiał- odparł Ameryka

-Aha… wybacz ale nie mam czasu teraz zbytnio rozmawiać- wydyszał Anglia odbijając kilka kolejnych pocisków -Potem pogadamy Alfred…-

-No okej…- mruknął Alfred, miał cichą nadzieję, że Arthur zapyta go o to kogo ma na oku… to by mu znacznie ułatwiło sprawę…

-Mmm… spać…- mruknął Feliks kołysząc się lekko, poczuł potworną senność, w dodatku bolała go głowa i ramiona… jedno tak jakby ktoś próbował mu je urwać, a drugie jak po jakimś zastrzyku, ziewnął szeroko i wtulił się w puszyste futro które miał przed sobą, nawet jeśli było z metalu to było takie mięciutkie -Dobranoc…- westchnął obejmując ramionami kark Torisa.

-Toris chyba możesz zwolnić- stwierdził Arthur po kilku minutach, kiedy nie widać już było żadnych wrogów i nie śmigały za nimi kolejne pociski, był cholernie zmęczony tymi wszystkimi zaklęciami z dnia dzisiejszego, oparł się nieco wygodniej o plecy Alfreda i przymknął oczy -Obudź mnie jakby co…-

-No dobra… to ja będę pilnować żebyście nie spadli…- mruknął Ameryka, miał trochę kiepski humor, ostatnio miał na koncie jakoś mało bohaterskich czynów.

* * *

-Sir! Wszystko w porządku?!- zapytał Christensen pochylając się nad powalonym Stanfordem -Chłopaki przynieście zwój z zaklęciem leczenia!-

-Nic mi nie jest!- warknął Stanford siadając powoli -Co z obiektami?!- zapytał ignorując krew buchającą mu z nosa

-Uciekli sir- powiedział Christensen -I trzeba się tym szybko zająć, ma pan złamany nos…- skrzywił się słysząc stek przekleństw od swojego dowódcy

-Więc na co jeszcze czekacie?! Za nimi! Nie mogą nam znowu zwiać!- ryknął dowódca

-Nie uciekną sir!- powiedział Klimow podając Christensenowi zwój leczący -Wpakowałem jednemu z nich lokalizator, teraz będziemy mieć wyraźny sygnał-

-Przynajmniej jedna dobra wiadomość- mruknął Stanford, pozwolił jednemu ze swoich ludzi nastawić swój nos i wyleczyć go zaklęciem -W takim razie ruszamy od razu, teraz możemy deptać im po piętach… i zaplanować następną akcję tak dokładnie, że nie będą mieli szans zwiać… każcie Collinsowi podjechać przed to wesołe miasteczko, zebrać ekipę i jedziemy!-

-Tak jest sir!- krzyknęli żołnierze salutując i odchodząc wykonać polecenia

-Teraz… teraz to ja go zamorduję…- wysyczał Stanford podnosząc się z ziemi -Zatłukę tego gada… Alvarezowi powiem, że to był wypadek… znajdzie sobie innego smoka!-

* * *

 **No to lecim na Berlin! XD**

 **Eh... czy to opko kiedyś się skończy?**

 **Bo jak na razie to chyba nawet do połowy nie dotarłam :v**


	17. Chapter 16

**Wygląda na to, że święta spędzimy w Niemczech :v**

 **Mam już taaaaaaaki fajny pomysł na drugą część Fantastycznych Krajów! A przynajmniej na to jak ją zacząć XD**

 **Ale w sumie każdy rozdział wymyślam na bieżąco to co za różnica, coś się i tak wymyśli :P**

 **I chociaż mam dziwny zwyczaj, że potrafię zacząć pisać trzy różne części tej samej historii w tym samym czasie (i nie chodzi mi tu o coś w guście mojej pseudotrylogii tylko o coś a'la trzy części Fantastycznych XD) to będzie lepiej jak tym razem dam sobie na wstrzymanie i dokończę najpierw pierwszą część :P**

 **I nie dam spojlerów XD**

* * *

-To jest… nie fair- wymamrotał zmęczony Alfred -Ci dwaj śpią, a ja nie mogę…-

Litwa tylko rzucił mu nieprzyjazne spojrzenie, było bardzo późno… albo bardzo wcześnie, zależy jak na to patrzeć

-No dobra dobra ty masz więcej powodów do narzekania niech ci będzie- stwierdził Ameryka mając na uwadze fakt, że Toris niósł ich na swoim grzbiecie przez całą drogę, spacerowali teraz po ulicach Berlina, a to, że jeszcze nikt nie zauważył gigantycznego wilka niosącego na plecach trzy osoby, Alfred uznał za dopust boży… i kwestie nietypowej na przechadzki godziny.

-Hej Toris skręć w ten zaułek- powiedział Ameryka wskazując na ciemną i bardzo podejrzanie wyglądającą uliczkę -Musimy się gdzieś ukryć zanim ktoś nas zobaczy…-

Wilk prychnął cicho nie mając zbytniej ochoty go słuchać

-Dalej jesteś obrażony za tą akcję w lesie?- jęknął Alfred przewalając oczyma -Stary przeprosiłem cie za to już chyba z milion razy! Nie jestem zainteresowany Feliksem, więc daj już na wstrzymanie co?-

Litwa posłał mu kolejne nieprzyjazne spojrzenie szczerząc lekko zęby, chyba nie był przekonany o szczerości Ameryki

-Chłopie zlituj się! Mówię poważnie! Raz, że nie mam z tobą żadnych szans, a dwa, że jestem zainteresowany kim innym!- powiedział Alfred błagalnym tonem, wilk rzucił mu tym razem zaciekawione spojrzenie, ale nadal nie miał zamiaru skręcić we wskazywaną mu uliczkę

-Okej jak chcesz! Jak zainteresuje się nami policja i ci odbiorą Feliksa bo uznają cie za niebezpieczne zwierzę, to wspomnisz sobie moje słowa!- Ameryka odetchnął z ulgą kiedy Toris w końcu go posłuchał, najwyraźniej ta zagrywka psychologiczna na niego podziałała, bo skręcił w pokazywaną mu wcześniej uliczkę ze zmartwionym pomrukiem, po czym zatrzymał się i przykucnął za jakimś śmietnikiem żeby nie było ich widać od ulicy.

-Dobra… to teraz można zsiadać, tylko nie odchodź nigdzie…- Alfred zsunął się z grzbietu Litwy i ściągnął z niego Anglię -No błagam!- westchnął Ameryka kiedy Toris znów postraszył go zębami gdy sięgnął po Feliksa -Nie ukradnę ci go, chcę tylko żeby nie zrobił sobie krzywdy jak się z ciebie zsunie!-

Po kilkunastu minutach zapewniania, że nie zrobi krzywdy Polsce i nie będzie próbował gdzieś z nim uciekać, Ameryce udało się w końcu zdjąć Feliksa z karku Torisa i dla świętego spokoju ułożyć go u boku bruneta. Litwa niemal natychmiast zwinął się w kłębek wokół swojego partnera trącając go nosem w czoło z cichym piskiem.

-Nie martw się na pewno się obudzi, mieli z Anglią ciężki wieczór- mruknął Alfred siadając na ziemi i układając sobie głowę nieprzytomnego Arthura na kolanach -Teraz musimy się zastanowić co dalej, oprócz poczekania na to, aż ci dwaj się obudzą-

Toris spojrzał na niego i pokręcił uszami ciekaw co Alfred zaproponuje

-Chyba pierwsze co trzeba będzie zrobić to zmienić cię z powrotem w człowieka, do tego potrzebny nam jest Arthur… i trzeba ci będzie kupić nowe ciuchy, bo stare podarły się przy przemianie… a jak już Artie się obudzi… to na pewno wymyśli co dalej, bo ja nie mam żadnego pomysłu- stwierdził Ameryka z rozbrajającą szczerością, sprawiając, że Litwa przewalił oczyma z głośnym westchnieniem.

-To nie wiem… mogę też się chwilę zdrzemnąć? Przypilnujesz nas?- zapytał Alfred patrząc na wilka błagalnie, Toris pokiwał głową opierając łeb na łapach i przymykając oczy, kręcił tylko uszami na boki nasłuchując ewentualnych zagrożeń

-Dzięki stary- westchnął Ameryka opierając się wygodnie o bark wilka, Litwa nie przypominał sobie, żeby zgodził się zostać poduszką, ale uznał, że nie będzie się teraz o to czepiał.

* * *

-Hej Alfred obudź się!- Ameryka uniósł głowę zdezorientowany czując potrząsanie za ramię, zamrugał kilka razy nim dotarło do niego, że Anglia już się obudził i to on nim potrząsa

-Och… hej Artie, dobrze ci się spało?- mruknął Alfred ziewając szeroko

-Jak na warunki całkiem nieźle… wytłumaczysz mi co się działo jak spałem?- zapytał Arthur

-Nic szczególnego, biegliśmy… i biegliśmy aż do Berlina, poprosiłem Torisa żeby schował się w jakimś zaułku do którego raczej nikt nie zaglądnie, żebyśmy mogli poczekać aż ty i Feliks się obudzicie- powiedział Ameryka skrobiąc się po karku -Pomijam fakt, że Litwa średnio chciał mnie słuchać i co chwilę kłapie na mnie zębami…-

-Po tym co odwaliłeś to ja się mu nie dziwie… poza tym ciągle jest niespokojny, Polska się jeszcze nie obudził i szczerze powiedziawszy mnie też zaczyna to martwić, zbadałem go jako tako i jak na mój gust powinien się już obudzić- stwierdził Anglia zerkając na Litwę który wpatrywał się z zaniepokojeniem w swojego partnera

-Może to kwestia tego co było w tej strzałce?- zapytał Alfred wyciągając z kieszeni pocisk który odebrał Feliksowi wczorajszego wieczoru -Może wyślę to Tony'emu do analizy?-

-A jak chcesz to zrobić? Czy on przypadkiem nie jest teraz na drugim końcu świata?- zapytał Arthur unosząc brwi

-Jest, ale wmajstrował mi w telefon kilka gadżetów na takie okazje- stwierdził Ameryka wyciągając telefon i wybierając funkcję wysyłania wiadomości, wpisał krótką notkę dla swojego przyjaciela i… za pomocą dziwnego promienia dodał strzałkę jako załącznik do wiadomości

-Ja może lepiej nie będę w to wnikał- uznał Anglia patrząc na telefon podejrzliwie

-Lepiej nie- zgodził się Alfred chowając telefon do kieszeni -A tak ogólnie to zanim zasnąłem, wymyśliłem, że trzeba odmienić Torisa i kupić mu nowe ciuchy-

-Brawo- stwierdził Arthur klaszcząc z uznaniem -Wymyśliłeś coś rozsądnego sam, jestem pod wrażeniem!-

-Nie musisz się ze mnie nabijać Artie…- mruknął Ameryka

-Cóż biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że spacerować z wielkim wilkiem po stolicy Niemiec raczej nie powinniśmy, to to jest wyjątkowo przemyślany i rozsądnie brzmiący plan, zamieniłbym tylko kolejność i uwzględnił Feliksa skoro trochę mu się urosło- powiedział Anglia stając na nogi -Godzina też jest już chyba na tyle późna żeby jakiś sklep był otwarty-

-Myślisz, że to bezpieczne tak ich zostawić?- zapytał Alfred zerkając ukradkiem na Polskę i Litwę

-Raczej nie mamy innego wyboru- odparł Arthur -Feliks jest niedysponowany, a Toris swoim obecnym wyglądem na pewno wywoła panikę, znajdźmy szybko jakiś sklep z używanymi ciuchami i może jakąś piekarnie, żeby kupić coś na śniadanie-

-Czemu używane ciuchy?- zapytał zdziwiony Ameryka podnosząc się z ziemi

-Wiesz… może dlatego, że po przemianie i tak z ich ubrań zostają strzępki, chyba że chcesz im kupować markowe ciuchy za każdym razem jak się ich przez przypadek pozbędą- powiedział Anglia

-Okej… ten pomysł faktycznie wygląda słabo pod względem finansowym- przyznał Alfred -To chodźmy… zdecydowanie potrzebuje pączka i kawy-

-Toris idziemy skombinować tobie i Feliksowi nowe ubrania, no i coś do jedzenia- Litwa tylko uniósł łeb, spojrzał na Arthura po czym kiwnął głową i wrócił do pilnowania swojego partnera.

Anglia i Ameryka spojrzeli po sobie, po czym wyszli z zaułka żeby kupić potrzebne im rzeczy.

* * *

-O mój dobry Jezu ja już więcej nie pije-

Toris postawił uszy na baczność słysząc głos Feliksa, spojrzał na blondyna który usiadł trzymając się za głowę i zaczął rozglądać wokół.

-Gdzie ja w ogóle… fuuuj!- jęknął Polska kiedy rozradowany Litwa zaczął lizać go po twarzy -Przestań porąbało cię… huh? Liet?- spojrzał zdziwiony na wielkiego wilka o którego się opierał, Toris szczeknął krótko zachwycony tym, że jego partner w końcu się obudził

-Och… a więc tak wyglądasz jako żelazny wilk… całkiem imponująco, wolę koty, ale takiego psa to jednak chciałbym mieć- stwierdził Feliks przyglądając się brunetowi uważnie -O nie nie nie! Nie liż mnie już, to obrzydliwe! Uroczo wyglądasz jako wilk, ale jak chcesz się całować to tylko w ludzkiej formie- westchnął kiedy Toris opuścił uszy wyraźnie zawiedziony -No już już… Anglia na pewno coś poradzi… a tak na marginesie to gdzie się podział on i Ameryka?-

Litwa wydał z siebie serie pomruków wskazując łbem na wyjście z alejki w której się znajdowali.

-Aaaa więc poszli na zakupy? Mam nadzieję, że przyniosą dużo żarcia… hmm? Jakim cudem cię zrozumiałem? A to nie jest zasługa tego magicznego Skypa co go załączył Anglia?- zapytał Polska zdziwiony, wilk pokręcił przecząco łbem, ze zdezorientowanym wyrazem pyska -Cóóóóż… w każdym razie to i tak magia- stwierdził drapiąc Torisa za uszami -Może to przez to, że obaj jesteśmy potworami? Albo po prostu to kwestia naszego gorącego uczucia, które przetrwało tyle lat~?- zaczął się śmiać kiedy Litwa ukrył twarz między łapami -Poważnie Liet, niezależnie od tego jak wyglądasz, zawstydzanie cię jest totalnie zabawne i chyba nigdy mi się nie znudzi~!-

Przez dobrych kilka minut Feliks nie potrafił opanować wesołości, dopiero kiedy Toris zaczął powarkiwać z irytacją uznał, że musi się trochę uspokoić.

-No już już przestaję- wysapał Polska ocierając łzy z kącików oczu -Nie musisz na mnie warczeć. Jak się czuję? Dobrze… tak myślę… paskudnie boli mnie głowa… i ręką, ale poza tym czuje się normalnie… myślisz że to dobra opcja żeby zadzwonić do Alfreda albo Arthura? Powiem im tylko, że już wstałem… i żeby się streszczali z tym żarciem, konam z głodu… nie no poważnie Toris, wiem, że mamy w plecaku pełno żarcia, ale kiedy postawimy obok siebie konserwy i świeże pączki, to chyba wybór jest oczywisty- wyciągnął swoją komórkę i zadzwonił na numer Ameryki -No hej… no jakby żyje, słyszałem że planujecie kupić pączki...skąd? Eee…- Feliks rzucił Litwie nieco zakłopotane spojrzenie -No jak spałem… śniło mi się… naprawdę kupujecie pączki? To ja też chcę… Liet chcesz pączki?- zapytał zwracając się do wilka, który w odpowiedzi pokiwał energicznie łbem -To musicie kupić naprawdę dużo pączków i kawę też… dwie kawy- poprawił się widząc spojrzenie Torisa -Myślę że dwie latte będą totalnie okej… cukier? Umm jakby to ująć… o już mam weź pełną garść tych paczuszek co to są w każdej kawiarni, tylko upewnij się, że to jest cukier nie sól, już sobie tak kiedyś ''posłodziłem''... będziemy mogli sobie posłodzić wedle uznania… no to czekamy pa!- schował telefon do kieszeni i z cichym westchnieniem oparł się wygodnie o bok Litwy przymykając oczy, tak po prawdzie wciąż czuł się odrobinę senny

-Nawet nie próbuj, chowaj ten jęzor- powiedział Feliks ostrzegawczo -I nie rób takiej zaskoczonej miny, mam teraz jakby lepszy słuch niż wcześniej i słyszę jak sapiesz, a znam cię na tyle dobrze, że nie muszę otwierać oczu żeby wiedzieć jaką robisz teraz minę…-

Wilk westchnął ciężko chowając język, cofając głowę i układając ją na łapach, irytował go fakt, że nie pozwalano mu pokazać jaki był szczęśliwy… ale i tak zaczął machać ogonem kiedy Polska zaczął go głaskać i drapać za uszami.

* * *

-Całkiem wygodnie się tu urządziliście- oznajmił Alfred kiedy wrócili już z Arthurem do zaułka

-Dziękuję, cenię sobie wygodę- odparł Feliks uprzejmym tonem -Pomijając fakt, że tuż obok znajduje się śmierdzący starym żarciem i rzygami śmietnik, i że w którymś momencie usiadłem na gumie, to faktycznie warunki są całkiem znośne-

-Dobra tutaj macie ciuchy na zmianę- stwierdził Arthur kładąc na ziemi torbę z ciuchami -A tutaj śniadanie- dodał pokazując na torbę z pączkami i dwie kawy które trzymał Ameryka -Ale myślę, że najpierw zajmiemy się problemem Torisa-

-Mhm no raczej… zanim znowu będzie chciał mi zafundować toaletę w psim stylu- stwierdził Polska odsuwając się od wilka, który mruknął z niezadowoleniem i zaczynając grzebać w plecaku

-Feliks twoim zdaniem Toris zachowuje się świadomie? W sensie bardziej jak człowiek, niż jak zwierze?- zapytał Anglia wyciągając różdżkę i przygotowując odpowiednie zaklęcie

-Hmm… jak człowiek, tylko z… jak to określić… nieco bardziej uproszczonym procesem myślowym i kilkoma wilczymi odruchami- stwierdził Feliks wyciągając z plecaka koc

-Po co ci ten koc?- zapytał Alfred zdziwiony

-Dla zapewnienia Torisowi odrobiny prywatności- odparł Polska przewalając oczyma -Może to egoistyczne ale roszczę sobie monopol do oglądania go nago… a tak w ogóle niech mi ktoś przybliży co się wcześniej działo, bo totalnie nic nie pamiętam, a chciałbym wiedzieć dlaczego Litwa w kółko wyklina na Amerykę, sugeruje mu trzymanie łap przy sobie i wyzywa go od pieprzonych podrywaczy?- zapytał zarzucając koc na grzbiet Torisa

-A właściwie jakim cudem wiesz co on eee... ''mówi''?- zapytał Arthur zdziwiony

-Bo ja wiem? Obstawiam resztki tego twojego magicznego Skype'a- odparł Feliks -To co się działo po tym jak mnie, delikatnie mówiąc, ścięło z nóg?-

-Eee…- zająknął się Ameryka -To ten…- zaczął wyjaśniać Feliksowi co stało się po tym jak oberwał, za wszelką cenę nie patrząc ani na niego ani na Torisa

-Toris powiedz 'aaaa'~- poprosił Arthur, wilk westchnął przewalając oczyma po czym rozdziawił paszczę, jęknął boleśnie i skulił się, chowając pod kocem, kiedy porażony zaklęciem rozpraszającym zaczął zmieniać się z powrotem w człowieka

-O Boże mój szef mnie zabije- jęknął przerażony Feliks łapiąc się za głowę, kiedy Ameryka skończył mówić

-Miło, że akurat ta część wieczoru najbardziej cie poruszyła, a nie co innego- stwierdził Alfred czując ulgę, że przynajmniej Feliks nie będzie się na niego boczył

-Jeśli chodzi ci o to co zrobiłeś, żeby wkurzyć Torisa i sprowokować go do przemiany, to nie mogę powiedzieć, żeby mi to było obojętne, ale mam w sobie na tyle litości żeby ci bardziej nie dokładać- powiedział Polska po czym wskazał na drżący kształt ukryty pod kocem -Po prostu w ramach kary palcem nie kiwnę, żeby ci z nim pomóc, a on potrafi się wściekać naprawdę długo… w zależności od tego jak bardzo go wkurzyłeś, może minąć nawet… ze dwadzieścia lat? Może więcej...-

- _Oh my god…_ \- Ameryka doszedł do wniosku, że będzie musiał zacząć intensywnie myśleć nad sposobem na przebłaganie Litwy

-Liet wszystko tam jakby w porządku?- zapytał Feliks zaglądając pod koc

-Nie do końca- wymamrotał obolały Toris -To cholernie boli… i w jedną i w drugą stronę…-

-To wiem… czekaj zaraz dam ci jakieś ciuchy- mruknął Polska sięgając po torbę z ubraniami -Przynajmniej teraz nie straciłeś przytomności… tylko uszy i ogon wciąż ci nie zeszły-

-Nie zeszły?- zapytał zaniepokojony Arthur -Powinny, tym razem użyłem mocniejszego zaklęcia!-

-Cóż… jedyne co było mocniejsze to ból- mruknął Litwa -Może dlatego, że za pierwszym razem jednak byłem nieprzytomny...-

-Ta reklamówka po lewej jest dla Torisa, po prawej dla ciebie- poinformował Feliksa Alfred, widząc, że Polska nie był do końca pewny który zestaw powinien podać brunetowi

-A po co ciuchy dla mnie? Moje się jeszcze jakby trzymają- powiedział Feliks dając Torisowi odpowiednią reklamówkę

-Sam niedawno narzekałeś, że są ciasne i nie wiem czy zauważyłeś ale trochę ci się urosło przez tą potworną akcję- odparł Anglia -Ale jeśli wolisz ryzykować, że to co masz na sobie szlag trafi w centrum Berlina to proszę bardzo-

-To ma w sumie sens- stwierdził Polska zaglądając do reklamówki z ubraniami dla niego -Eee… kto wybierał?- zapytał czując, że chyba już zna odpowiedź

-Alfred- powiedział Arthur z westchnieniem

-No tak bo gdybyś ty wybierał to pewnie wcisnąłbyś ich w jakieś garniaki- odparował Ameryka

-Nie no nie powiem żeby mi się nie podobało- stwierdził Feliks oglądając czarną bluzę z kapturem i nadrukiem -I w sumie '' _Jak wytresować smoka''_ bardzo mi się podobało… ale wyczuwam w tym jakiś średnio śmieszny dowcip…-

-Jak wytresować smoka to dobre pytanie, bo ciebie się nie da wytresować- mruknął Toris starając się jakoś wpasować ogon do nowych spodni

-Poczekaj aż zobaczysz co wybrał Litwie- mruknął Anglia przyciszonym głosem, zerkając w stronę koca pod którym przebierał się Toris

-Chyba zacznę się bać- oznajmił Polska próbując zdjąć z siebie bluzę którą nosił obecnie, a która zrobiła się naprawdę ciasna na niego… po chwili walki po prostu rozerwał ją z poirytowanym prychnięciem któremu towarzyszyła chmura dymu

-Artie chyba będziemy potrzebowali nowej porcji magicznych burgerów- szepnął Ameryka do Anglii widząc do jakiego stopnia zdążył się zmienić Feliks, ramiona miał już niemal całkowicie pokryte łuskami, a podkoszulek który nosił był podziurawiony jak sito przez wyrastające mu z pleców kolce -Albo po prostu rzuć na niego to samo zaklęcie co na Torisa…-

-Jak rzucę jeszcze jedno tak silne zaklęcie to będziesz mnie musiał nosić na plecach przez co najmniej godzinę żebym mógł odzyskać siły- odparł Arthur

-Jak to się dzieje, że kilka zaklęć i już jesteś nie do życia?- westchnął Alfred

-Bo to jest bardzo potężny urok głąbie, a im więcej energii muszę zużyć przy rzucaniu zaklęcia tym łatwiej się męczę… no i nie pamiętam kiedy ostatnio musiałem rzucać ich tak dużo- zganił go Anglia

-O czym tam tak szepczecie?- zapytał Feliks wciągając na siebie swoje nowe spodnie, ogon miał już tak długi, że musiał go owijać wokół siebie kilka razy żeby go ukryć

-Jeszcze raz kto wybierał te bluzy?- zapytał Toris wyłaniając się w końcu spod koca i przyglądając się nadrukowi na swojej bluzie

-'' _Zakochany wilczek''?_ To też było całkiem niezłe… nie tak dobre jak '' _Jak wytresować smoka''_ ale przyzwoite- stwierdził Polska kiwając głową z uznaniem

-Dobra… pomijam brnięcie w poczucie humoru Alfreda, ale cieńszych ubrań się nie dało kupić? Jeszcze mamy lato!- powiedział Litwa wachlując się dłonią, niemal od razu zrobiło mu się gorąco

-Wybraliśmy coś pod czym nie będzie widać wilczych uszu, smoczych rogów i waszych ogonów, nie narzekaj- powiedział Arthur

-To teraz dawać te pączki- zażądał Feliks wyciągając rękę po papierową torbę i kawy które trzymał Ameryka, a które ten oddał z pewnymi oporami... westchnął z ulgą i zadowoleniem kiedy poczuł zapach świeżych, słodkich pączków

-Jedzcie ale i tak trzeba ustalić co robimy dalej- stwierdził Anglia

-Mmm.. jasne… ustalajcie- mruknęli Feliks z Torisem rzucając się na pączki jakby nie jedli przez miesiąc, Arthur wolał nie komentować ilości cukru jaką Polska dosypał sobie do kawy i jaki to będzie miało skutek w połączeniu z pączkami...

-No… to chyba trzeba znaleźć jakiś transport który zawiezie nas dalej na zachód nie?- powiedział Alfred zastanawiając się czy mógłby zapytać czy może się poczęstować pączkiem, niby już zjadł sporo w cukierni…

-Tylko jaki i jak to zrobić żeby tamci goście nas znowu nie dorwali?- zapytał Toris likwidując całego pączka za jednym zamachem, na co Ameryka uznał, że lepiej się nawet nie wysilać.

Wszyscy spojrzeli na Alfreda kiedy z jego kieszeni dobiegł głośny sygnał odebranego SMSa.

-Och Tony odpisał!- powiedział Alfred sprawdzając telefon

-I? Co było w tej strzałce?- zapytał Arthur unosząc brew

-Bardzo silny środek usypiający- oznajmił Ameryka odczytując wiadomość -Tony twierdzi, że ilość mieszcząca się w tej strzałce byłaby zdolna uśpić słonia…-

-Albo smoka- stwierdził Anglia zerkając na Feliksa -Zastanawia mnie jakim cudem Feliks jeszcze przez jakiś czas trzymał się na nogach po tym jak oberwał?-

-Bo ja wiem?- Feliks wzruszył ramionami -Nie pamiętam co się działo po tym jak oberwałem, więc byłem raczej średnio przytomny-

-Z analizy wynika, że środek ma trochę opóźniony zapłon… i w środku znajdowało się coś jeszcze… Tony pisze coś o śladowych ilościach krzemu…- powiedział Alfred chowając telefon do kieszeni

-Coś jeszcze?- zapytał Polska krzywiąc się i pocierając ramię w które dostał ową strzałką -Czy muszę mówić, że ta wiadomość mi się nie podoba?- mruknął zaciskając palce tak jakby chciał wbić je w swoje ciało i pozbyć się owego czegoś

-Zważywszy na to, że to prezent od naszych ulubionych komandosów to chyba nikomu się to nie podoba- stwierdził Arthur -Jednak nadal ważniejszą sprawą jest dostanie się do Londynu… tam można by zrobić prześwietlenie i ewentualnie pozbyć się tego czegoś-

-Wolałbym raczej najpierw pozbyć się tego czegoś… ale jak tam chcecie- mruknął Polska sięgając po ostatniego pączka

-Ten jest mój- powiedział Litwa łapiąc blondyna za nadgarstek

-No jakby kurcze nie- stwierdził Feliks rzucając mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie

-No jakby kurcze tak- odparował Toris mrużąc oczy

-Mój- syknął Polska wypuszczając nosem kłębek dymu

-Nie bo mój- warknął Litwa kręcąc uszami

-Dobry Boże jak dzieci…- westchnął ciężko Anglia -A byłem pewny, że Litwa zachowa się dojrzale i odpuści-

-To jest ostatni pączek Artie- powiedział z powagą Ameryka -To zrozumiałe, że żaden nie chce odpuścić-

-Nie to nie jest w żaden sposób zrozumiałe- stwierdził Arthur uderzając się dłonią w czoło -To nam nie pomaga ustalić w jaki sposób ruszyć dalej!-

- _Wybacz Liet ale niezależnie od tego jak bardzo cię kocham, ten pączek jest mój!-_

 _-Nie nie jest! Jak ma być po równo, to ten pączek jest mój!-_

 _-A kto powiedział, że ma być po równo?! Tego smaku jeszcze nie próbowałem!-_

 _-Bardzo mi przykro ale i tak ci go nie oddam!-_

-No nie!- jęknął Alfred z zawodem -Znowu zaczynają mówić tak, że ich nie rozumiem!-

-Ja dochodzę do wniosku, że nie chcę ich rozumieć- mruknął Anglia

-To jest totalnie niemiłe używać języka którego normalni ludzie nie znają!- oznajmił Ameryka buntowniczym tonem, Arthur już miał coś odpowiedzieć, ale kiedy konflikt o pączka zaczął się zaostrzać uznał, że chyba nie może nazwać Polski i Litwy normalnymi.

- _O patrz uliczna wyprzedaż starych i rzadkich książek!_ \- krzyknął Feliks wskazując w kierunku wylotu uliczki

- _Gdzie?!-_ Toris obrócił głowę w takim tempie, że o mało nie trzasnęły mu kręgi szyjne -O _sz ty!-_ warknął kiedy Polska sprzątnął ostatniego pączka z papierowej torby na której leżał, podbił jego rękę sprawiając, że ciastko wystrzeliło do góry na kilka metrów i poleciało łukiem prosto w kierunku śmietnika

- _Jezus, Maria i wszyscy święci!-_ wrzasnął z przerażeniem Feliks zrywając się z prędkością błyskawicy, odbijając się z wszystkich czterech kończyn i łapiąc pączka nim wpadł do kosza na śmieci

-Po piętach depczą nam jacyś popaprańcy a ci dwaj będą się tłuc o pączka…- westchnął Arthur z rezygnacją w głosie

-Ale ziom… takiej zażartej bitwy o ostatniego pączka to ja w życiu nie widziałem- stwierdził Alfred oglądając widowisko z wypiekami na twarzy, kiedy Feliksowi udało się jakimś cudem odbić od ściany nad koszem i z tryumfalną miną wylądować obok ze swoją zdobyczą… pączek bardzo krótko znajdował się w jego posiadaniu, bo po chwili znów znalazł się w powietrzu, kiedy Litwa z jakimś niezrozumiałym dla Ameryki i Anglii okrzykiem bojowym na ustach, skoczył Polsce na plecy.

- _Tak!-_ krzyknął Toris rzucając się za ciastkiem z zamiarem złapania go w zęby jak aportujący pies

- _Nie!-_ ryknął Feliks robiąc użytek z ogona i zatrzymując bruneta w pół skoku, odepchnął się mocno nogami i skoczył do przodu, przeszurał kawałek brzuchem po ziemi, ale udało mu się złapać pączka końcówkami palców zanim wylądował na ziemi - _Zwycięstwo jest moje!-_ oznajmił z zamiarem wgryzienia się w ciastko

-Nie mogli się po prostu nim podzielić?- zapytał Arthur ukrywając twarz w dłoniach

-Tu chodzi o honor Artie! Zwycięzca zgarnia wszystko, a pokonany odchodzi z niczym- odparł Alfred kiwając z powagą głową -Musisz się jeszcze wiele nauczyć w kwestii męskiej rywalizacji o jedzenie-

-W jakiej kurwa kwestii?- jęknął Anglia mając szczerą ochotę się popłakać

-Od zarania dziejów faceci rywalizują ze sobą o jedzenie…- zaczął Ameryka

-Alfred… ty w tym towarzystwie jesteś najmłodszy, więc nie wyskakuj mi tu z zaraniem dziejów- warknął Anglia

- _Po moim trupie!-_ wrzasnął Litwa łapiąc Polskę za kostki i przyciągając go w swoją stronę, Feliks wydał z siebie zaskoczony krzyk, kiedy szybkim ruchem brunet wyrwał pączka z jego dłoni i wpakował go sobie do ust - _Wyfrafłem!-_

 _-Nieeeeee! Chciałem tego spróbować!-_ jęknął Feliks - _Wyglądał tak przepysznie!-_

- _Och zapewniam cię był przepyszny-_ stwierdził Toris oblizując palce ze smakiem - _Mówiłem, że jest mój!-_ Polska rzucił mu groźne spojrzenie intensywnie nad czymś rozmyślając

- _I tak go spróbuje-_ oznajmił Feliks z uporem

-Bogu dzięki mamy już zwycięzce tej durnej walki i możemy się z powrotem skupić na omawianiu ważnych rzeczy…- westchnął Arthur z ulgą

- _Mhm… zapytaj Alfreda albo Arthura gdzie je kupili to będziesz miał okazję, ale i tak byłem pierwszy!-_ odparł Toris ciesząc się słodkim zwycięstwem

- _Nie, mam zamiar spróbować tego konkretnego-_ powiedział Feliks, złapał bruneta za przód bluzy i przyciągnął go do siebie wpijając się w jego usta

Anglia zaliczył gwałtowny opad szczęki, a Ameryka gwizdnął głośno z uznaniem, co do Torisa… to chyba zapomniał że mieli widownie… w ogóle zapomniał o bożym świecie, zbyt zaskoczony żeby zareagować w jakiś bardziej zdecydowany sposób, niż przybranie rozanielonej miny.

- _Hmmm…-_ mruknął z zamyśleniem Feliks odrywając się od bruneta i oblizując lekko - _Faktycznie dobre… budyń waniliowy w połączeniu z kawą smakuje bardzo dobrze-_ stwierdził puszczając Torisa i wstając z ziemi -To ten co takiego ustaliliście?- zapytał jak gdyby nigdy nic otrzepując swoje ubranie z brudu

-Ja jestem za tym żeby uznać, że to jednak Feliks wygrał- powiedział Alfred patrząc na wciąż leżącego na ziemi Litwę który mamrotał coś cicho do siebie po litewsku

-Z technicznego punktu widzenia to Toris wygrał, nawet jeśli został… znokautowany… to zjadł pączka pierwszy- wydukał Arthur starając się nadążyć za tym co się właściwie przed chwilą stało -Eee… ten… jesteśmy w Berlinie… tak…-

-No to jakby już wiemy- stwierdził Polska przekrzywiając głowę ze zdziwioną miną

-To może… może Ludwig jest w domu? Może zapytamy go o pomoc?- mruknął Anglia -Przy okazji może uda się wyjaśnić mu całą tą sprawę…-

-Może- przyznał Feliks -To weź może jakby do niego przedzwoń czy coś i się upewnij, że jest w mieście-

-Może lepiej będzie jak nie będziemy tkwić zbyt długo w jednym miejscu- stwierdził Ameryka drapiąc się po karku -Ten zaułek jest świetny jako kryjówka, ale jak nas tu namierzą to raczej jesteśmy ugotowani… i to nawet bardziej niż mózg Litwy w chwili obecnej…-

-Chodźmy… tak… chodźmy… gdzieś…- wymamrotał Anglia wyciągając telefon i ruszając w stronę wyjścia z zaułka, Ameryka ruszył za nim nieco zmartwiony tym, że Arthur najwyraźniej doznał jakiegoś szoku czy czegoś w tym rodzaju

-Hej Liet dość drzemania- powiedział Polska pochylając się żeby pomóc wstać brunetowi

-Huh? Co? Przepraszam… już wstaje- mruknął rozkojarzony Litwa pozwalając podnieść się z ziemi, potrząsnął głową żeby się nieco otrzeźwić, on i Feliks naciągnęli na głowy kaptury żeby ukryć cechy potworów… kaptur Polski miał nawet ''uszy'' wzorowane na Nocnej Furii z '' _Jak wytresować smoka''_ , co idealnie nadawało się żeby ukryć jego rogi.

-Ruchy bo tamci dwaj jakoś nie chcą na nas czekać- oznajmił Feliks ciągnąc Torisa w stronę wyjścia z uliczki, ogon zdążył już zamaskować pod bluzą, która sięgała mu mniej więcej do połowy ud… w sumie obaj wpasowywali się teraz w obraz stereotypowego rapera… jeśli pominąć brak złotych łańcuchów i fakt, że na bluzach mieli nadruki z filmów animowanych -Halooo ziemia do Litwy! Jest tam kto?!-

-Hę? A tak… idę… już…- mruknął Toris wciąż nieco oszołomiony wynikiem bitwy o pączka -''O bogowie… jeśli po tym jak to wszystko się skończy, Feliksowi miałoby coś pozostać ze smoka to niech to będzie język...''- pomyślał brunet uznając, że chyba częściej musi kraść swojemu partnerowi pączki.

* * *

-Znów te wielkomiejskie zakłócenia- westchnął Collins kiedy wjechali w końcu do stolicy Niemiec

-Ale tym razem mamy założony świeży lokalizator, namierzenie ich nie będzie większym problemem, nawet w tak dużym mieście- stwierdził Christensen postukując w jeden z monitorów

-Doskonale…- powiedział Stanford zgrzytając z wściekłością zębami -Im szybciej ich dorwiemy, tym lepiej…- im szybciej będzie miał okazję zatłuc tego gada, a wilka dostarczyć Alvarezowi tym lepiej…

-Szefie jeszcze nie dostaliśmy instrukcji co zrobić w razie potencjalnego spotkania z personifikacją Niemiec!- oznajmił Klimow

-Na razie nie musimy się tym martwić- odparł dowódca -Nie jest powiedziane, że się na niego natkniemy… a w razie gdyby jednak doszło do spotkania, zastosujemy tą samą zasadę co w przypadku Jonesa i Kirklanda…-

Alvarez już zdążył się z nimi skontaktować i zapytać o postępy, ucieszył się co prawda kiedy się dowiedział, że są na tropie, ale zaznaczył, że jeśli tym razem zawiodą, przekaże zadanie innej ekipie, a cały oddział Stanforda zostanie zdegradowany… albo nawet i gorzej.

-Tym razem… zero litości… tym razem nie będziemy poruszać się po omacku…- mruczał pod nosem Stanford bawiąc się nożem -Tym razem nie będę dbał o to w jakim stanie dostarczę te potwory Alvarezowi… z tym, że jednego na pewno przyślę w kawałkach!-

* * *

 **A no i jeszcze oznajmię wam... bez obaw ludzie!**

 **Mam zamiar wkręcić Torisa i Feliksa w próbę pomocy Alfredowi w sferze uczuciowej XD**

 **Polska i Litwa, dwaj geniusze, eksperci od związków i Ameryka... chyba można to podpisać pod oznakę zbliżającego się końca świata XD**

 **A skoro już przy Feliksie i Torisie jesteśmy... hmm... co mogę powiedzieć... wiem, że w moim wykonaniu zapewne są ooc, zwłaszcza jeśli o Feliksa chodzi, ale jak tą postać kocham, tak kilka rzeczy w oryginalnej Hetalii mnie drażni (i pewnie nie tylko mnie)... na przykład... hmm... cross-dress, ulubiony kolor różowy... miejscowe (chociaż może nie tylko miejscowe?) robienie z niego debila i totalnej pierdoły, której jak coś się udaje to przez przypadek... (tak na dobrą sprawę Torisa też można pod to podciągnąć... znaczy to o byciu pierdołą)**

 **Ja wiem, że początkowo miały to być postaci żeńskie... ale miały być a nie są...**

 **No oddajmy im trochę sprawiedliwości no! XD (** **Z małym wyjątkiem co do cross-dressu... obaj świetnie wyglądają w strojach pokojówek :P... uuu chyba mam pomysł na pewien wątek :v)**

 **Zwłaszcza, że to moje ulubione postacie ze świata tej... parodii świata jaką jest Hetalia :v (nie żeby to było oczywiste skoro z takim zapałem pisze o nich fanfiki XD)**


	18. Chapter 17

**Zdrowych i wesołych świąt!**

 **No i szczęśliwego nowego roku! :v**

 **A tak w ogóle... muahahahahahaha! Udało mi się! Komentarz z rozdziału na rozdział :D (myślę, że osoba której owo stwierdzenie dotyczy wie o co chodzi XD)**

* * *

- _Wiesz Alfred przyznał mi się dziś, że ma kogoś na oku.-_ powiedział Toris.

- _No Arthura to chyba jasne.-_ stwierdził Feliks obrzucając plecy pozostałych dwóch nacji uważnym spojrzeniem.

Arthur zajęty był rozmową przez telefon z Ludwigiem, wciąż wyglądał na lekko rozkojarzonego, Alfred szedł tuż obok niego rzucając mu co jakiś czas lekko zmartwione spojrzenie… zerkał też za siebie wyraźnie zainteresowany o czym rozmawiali i właśnie z tego powodu Feliks i Toris rozmawiali ze sobą po litewsku, tak żeby mieć pewność, że nic nie zrozumie.

- _Myślisz?-_ zapytał Litwa z nutą wątpliwości.

- _No to przecież totalnie oczywiste, widać to gołym okiem.-_ oznajmił Polska zakładając ręce za głowę - _No sam zobacz jak on na niego patrzy.-_

 _-Niby tak, ale to nie musi oznaczać, że się w nim zabujał.-_ odparł Toris.

- _Mhm, to by znaczyło, że ty też wcale nie koniecznie kochasz mnie.-_ stwierdził Feliks - _No co?-_ zapytał widząc spojrzenie które posłał mu brunet - _Patrzysz na mnie tak samo za każdym razem kiedy coś mi się dzieje, nawet jak się poparzę herbatą.-_

 _-Poparzenia gorącymi napojami też mogą być groźne.-_ mruknął Litwa z zażenowaniem.

- _Właśnie o tym mówię, owszem poparzenie herbatą może być groźne, ale u nas takie rzeczy goją się szybciej niż mija czkawka Liet, jesteś po prostu przewrażliwiony.-_ powiedział Polska przewalając oczyma - _U Arthura jakoś nie zauważyłem jakichś poważnych ran, tylko co najwyżej lekkie oszołomienie nawet nie wiem czym, może od rzucania zaklęć?-_

 _-Raczej od twoich sposobów na próbowanie pączków.-_ powiedział Toris wdzięczny za to, że kaptur zasłonił jego twarz która poczerwieniała na samo wspomnienie.

- _Nie mam pojęcia o co wam chodzi.-_ stwierdził Feliks wzruszając ramionami - _Normalna sprawa, a powiem ci, że w ten sposób ten pączek smakował nawet lepiej.-_

 _-Ale na litość boską publicznie?!-_ jęknął Litwa.

- _Też mi publicznie, tylko Arthur i Alfred nas widzieli, to nie tak, że pocałowałem cię na środku ulicy… poza tym czego się czepiasz? Widzieli zdjęcia z tej budki fotograficznej!-_ powiedział Polska - _A jak już jesteśmy przy tym temacie to chcę odbitki.-_ stwierdził po chwili zastanowienia.

- _Feliks zlituj się! Czy ty czerpiesz jakąś dziwną satysfakcję z publicznego zawstydzania mnie?!-_ Toris nie miał pojęcia gdzie podziać oczy więc po prostu wbił spojrzenie w chodnik przed sobą.

- _Tak-_ stwierdził Feliks bez cienia skruchy - _Ale to ogólnie z zawstydzania cię, ja nie wiem co ty ostatnio masz z tym ''publicznym''… brakuje ci wrażeń? Może zaczniesz się do mnie dobierać na środku ulicy~?-_

 _-Ja naprawdę zrobię ci w końcu krzywdę.-_ ostrzegł go Litwa z wściekle czerwoną twarzą.

- _Mmmhm~ Grozisz mi tak już równy miesiąc, nadal nie doczekałem się tej szumnie zapowiadanej krzywdy.-_ powiedział Polska bez zbytniego przejęcia.

-O czym tyle rozmawiacie?- zapytał zaciekawiony Alfred równając się z nimi, Arthur i tak wciąż rozmawiał z Niemcami.

-O niczym konkretnym.- powiedział szybko Toris.

-O twoim zauroczeniu Anglią.- wypalił Feliks -Aua za co to?!- jęknął kiedy Litwa sprzedał mu sójkę w bok.

-Och… uch… aż tak to widać?- mruknął Ameryka drapiąc się po karku z zażenowaniem.

-Yup- przyznał Polska rozcierając bolące żebra -Mówię ci to jako ktoś kto siedzi już w związku ładnych parę lat, co prawda z strasznym sztywniakiem i zazdrośnikiem…- odskoczył unikając kolejnego ataku ze strony bruneta -Ale chyba każdy by się zorientował.-

-Z wyjątkiem samego Arthura.- mruknął cicho Alfred patrząc na plecy swojego obiektu westchnień.

-Chyba musisz być bardziej bezpośredni, oczywisty… i cierpliwy.- uznał Feliks -Zdaje się, że Japonia kiedyś wspominał, że Arthur to typ _tsundere._ -

- _Tsun?-_ Ameryka przekrzywił głowę na bok z nic nierozumiejącą miną.

-Feliks ty chyba za dużo rozmawiasz z Kiku.- stwierdził Toris -I zdecydowanie oglądasz za dużo anime.-

-Czepiasz się Liet.- powiedział Polska przewalając oczyma -Anime to świetne źródło inspiracji!-

-Tobie nie potrzeba inspiracji, sam z siebie masz pomysły które w głowie się nie mieszczą.- westchnął Litwa.

- _Łóżkowych też~-_ dodał Feliks konspiracyjnym szeptem.

- _Co ty oglądasz?!-_ jęknął Toris na przerażony, zmieszany i zaciekawiony jednocześnie.

-Możemy rozmawiać w języku który wszyscy rozumieją?- westchnął Alfred, nagle rozjaśnił się oświecony myślą która wpadła mu teraz do głowy.

-Nie ma sprawy tylko… eee… czemu się tak na nas patrzysz?- zapytał zaniepokojony Polska.

-Słuchajcie… jesteśmy kumplami co nie?- powiedział Ameryka obejmując ich ramionami, był zbyt natchniony swoim pomysłem żeby zauważyć, że Litwa posłał mu raczej chłodne spojrzenie, wciąż był zły za tą akcję w lesie.

-No… niby tak.- powiedział ostrożnie Toris.

-I w dodatku znacie się bardzo długo nie? Jesteście razem i w ogóle… .- oznajmił z entuzjazmem Alfred.

-No taaaak… .- odparł Litwa zastanawiając się do czego zmierza Ameryka.

-Więc mi pomożecie!- oznajmił Alfred z entuzjazmem.

-Z czym?- zapytał zdziwiony Feliks.

-Z Artiem! Jesteście ze sobą setki lat, na pewno jesteście w stanie mi pomóc!- stwierdził Ameryka.

-Eee… a nie lepiej będzie ci z tym iść do Francji? On jest ekspertem od takich rzeczy.- powiedział Toris niezbyt garnąc się do zostania swatem, wystarczyło mu, że z własnym związkiem musiał się nieźle namęczyć w niektórych momentach.

-Albo do Węgier, ona będzie więcej niż chętna do pomocy.- podrzucił Polska też nie mając zbytniej ochoty się w to bawić.

-Ale wy jesteście pod ręką! Nie znam się z Węgrami zbyt dobrze, a Francja oprócz tego że jest ekspertem, to jeszcze zarywa do wszystkich bez wyjątku.- powiedział Alfred.

-Do Rosji nie próbował podbijać.- stwierdził Feliks -Nie żebym mu się dziwił, ale jak widać są wyjątki.-

-Poważnie Alfred, szczerze wątpię żeby udało nam się pomóc z twoimi problemami sercowymi.- powiedział Toris -Każdy przypadek jest inny i… .-

-Wiedziałem że mogę na was liczyć!- stwierdził Ameryka poklepując ich energicznie po plecach.

-Ale my…- zaczął Polska.

-Hej! Udało mi się dogadać z Ludwigiem i poprosić go o spotkanie!- krzyknął Arthur odwracając się w stronę pozostałej trójki.

-Bosko! Powiedz mi jeszcze tylko, że nie będziemy musieli iść daleko, to będę cię na rękach nosił!- odparł Ameryka w którego chyba wstąpiły nowe siły.

- _Czy my właśnie totalnie zostaliśmy wrobieni w bycie swatami?-_ zapytał Feliks zdezorientowany.

- _Tak… totalnie…-_ wydukał Toris nie mniej zaskoczony - _To będzie… ._ -

- _Totalna masakra…-_ dokończył za niego Feliks.

* * *

-Nienawidzę działań w miastach… po prostu nie znoszę.- westchnął Collins, kiedy on i reszta oddziału po raz kolejny utknęli w porannym korku.

-Nic z tym nie zrobimy- odparł Stanford postukując niecierpliwie palcem o deskę rozdzielczą -Jaki jest status celu?-

-Przemieszcza się… powoli- oznajmił Klimow -Wydaje mi się, że idzie na piechotę.-

-Komu tak właściwie wpakowałeś ten nadajnik?- zapytał dowódca, jakoś wcześniej się nad tym nie zastanawiał.

-Nie jestem pewny na sto procent, ale wydaje mi się, że temu rogatemu- odparł żołnierz śledząc odczyty na radarze.

-Łukasiewiczowi?!- zapytał Stanford ostrym tonem.

-Eee… tak… chyba tak… .- powiedział Klimow zaskoczony gniewem w głosie swojego szefa.

-Jak daleko się znajduje?- dowódca zacisnął palce na rękojeści noża zatkniętego za paskiem.

-Około sześciu kilometrów stąd i powoli się oddala.- powiedział powoli żołnierz, reszta oddziału spojrzała po sobie, dawno nie widzieli swojego dowódcy tak rozjuszonego, najwyraźniej jego duma musiała mocno ucierpieć w trakcie trwania tej misji.

-Szefie spokojnie, sądząc po tempie poruszania się, nasz cel nie ma pojęcia, że wiemy gdzie dokładnie się znajduje.- powiedział powoli Christensen -I podejrzewam, że reszta też z nim jest więc… .-

-Spokój... tak… trzeba zachować spokój.- mruknął Stanford -Nie możemy tego spieprzyć… .-

Pozostali komandosi byli coraz bardziej zaniepokojeni stanem psychicznym swojego szefa, ich zdaniem zdecydowanie potrzebował chwili przerwy, mieli więc nadzieję, że tym razem bez problemu uda im się przechwycić cele.

* * *

-Tak w ogóle to gdzie się z nim umówiłeś?- zapytał Feliks kiedy przeszli już spory kawałek, a Arthur nadal nie powiedział im nic konkretnego -Jeśli w jego domu to ja chyba spasuje… .-

-Feliks… Ludwig już od dawna nie mieszka w tamtym miejscu…- powiedział cicho Toris -Wiesz jak to wtedy wyglądało… .-

-Wiem...- mruknął Polska mimowolnie się otrząsając -Po prostu… nie chcę nawet zbliżać się w tamte okolice… .-

-Umówiłem się z nim w jakimś hotelu, podał mi adres…- mruknął Arthur wpatrując się w ekran swojego telefonu -To będzie chyba gdzieś w tej okolicy… .-

-Może w tym?- zapytał Alfred wskazując na wysoki wieżowiec -Park Inn… cztery gwiazdki.- wymruczał wpisując nazwę hotelu w wyszukiwarkę internetową w swoim telefonie.

-To byłaby chyba lekka przesa…- Anglia zmarszczył brwi i porównał adres ze swojego telefonu z tym na budynku -Tak to tutaj… .-

-Na bogatości- stwierdził Feliks patrząc na budynek bez zbytniego zainteresowania -Dlaczego nie w jakiejś kawiarence? Albo barze… w sumie napiłbym się piwa… .-

-Mniej niż godzinę temu zarzekałeś się, że już więcej nie pijesz.- stwierdził Litwa z cichym westchnieniem.

-Za każdym razem jak wstaje na potwornym kacu, albo w podobnym stanie, to tak stwierdzam.- oświadczył Polska przewalając oczyma -I ani razu nie dotrzymałem słowa, powinieneś się już jakby przyzwyczaić.-

-Wcale nie tak dawno wypiłeś dość dużą ilość piwa.- powiedział Toris, nie miał nic do tego, że Feliks pije i że potrafi wypić naprawdę sporo, ale miał wiele przeciwko pilnowaniu go w stanie upojenia.

-Liet wyluzuj… nie mam ochoty się upić, tylko napić… co najwyżej lekko wstawić, nie lubię tego miasta… .- westchnął Feliks rozglądając się wokół nieufnie.

-Rozumiem twoje powody, ale zważając na okoliczności lepiej będzie, jak będziesz w pełni trzeźwy.- stwierdził Litwa poklepując Polskę po ramieniu, na ulicy pełnej ludzi nie mógł sobie pozwolić na zbytnie czułości.

-Dość marudzenia idziemy.- powiedział Arthur kierując całą grupkę w kierunku wejścia do hotelu.

- _Dzień dobry! Czy mają panowie rezerwację?-_ przywitała ich recepcjonistka kiedy tylko przekroczyli próg budynku.

-Zapytała czy mamy rezerwację.- mruknął Feliks kiedy Arthur i Alfred spojrzeli po sobie nieco zdezorientowani -No i powiedziała ''dzień dobry''.-

-No to mniej więcej zrozumiałem.- stwierdził Anglia -Tylko czemu od wejścia pytają nas o rezerwację?-

-Och a więc to powiedziała…- mruknął Ameryka -Wiesz to pewnie dlatego, że Toris i Feliks wyglądają jak para kolesi szukających zaczepki.-

-Czy mają panowie rezerwację?- zapytała ponownie pracownica hotelu, tym razem po angielsku.

-Uch… nie… mieliśmy się tu spotkać z kolegą.- odparł Arthur.

-Czy mogłabym w takim razie zapytać o nazwisko państwa kolegi i cel spotkania?- zapytała recepcjonistka mierząc ich uważnym spojrzeniem, gotowa w każdej chwili wezwać ochronę.

- _Nie znam się zbytnio na hotelowej etyce, ale_ c _hyba nie powinno się jakby pytać o prywatne sprawy gości?-_ zapytał po niemiecku Feliks nieco napastliwym tonem.

-Hej hej hej… zachowajmy spokój.- powiedział Anglia uspokajającym tonem widząc, że recepcjonistce nie spodobały się ani słowa, ani ton Polski.

-Jeśli zaczną panowie sprawiać kłopoty, będę zmuszona wezwać ochronę.- ostrzegła ich recepcjonistka.

- _To taki jakby rodzaj rasizmu, uznawanie, że będziemy sprawiać kłopoty, bo nie jesteśmy ładnie ubrani.-_ oznajmił Polska mając szczerą ochotę walnąć w coś ogonem, pomijając fakt, że on i Litwa byli ubrani w dość niecodzienny sposób, to ubrania Ameryki i Anglii były dość mocno sfatygowane i zabrudzone -W sumie chłopaki mogliście sobie też kupić nowe ciuchy, wyglądacie jak para żebraków.-

-No okej postaramy się to naprawić, ale na litość boską błagam, przestań zachowywać się tak, jakbyś faktycznie chciał sprowokować bójkę.- poprosił go Arthur przyciszonym głosem.

-Okej… przepraszam, zachowałem się jak gówniarz.- burknął Feliks.

-Ach jesteście już!- wszystkie cztery nacje uniosły głowy słysząc znajomy głos, ujrzeli zmierzającego ku nim Ludwiga, który w porównaniu do nich prezentował się jak bogaty biznesmen.

-Musieliśmy podejść kawałek na nogach, witaj Ludwig.- przywitał się Anglia podając mu rękę na przywitanie.

-A gdzie są _Polen_ i _Litauen?_ Mówiłeś, że są z tobą i Ameryką?- zapytał Niemcy ściskając podaną mu dłoń i rozglądając się wokół.

-No przecież stoją tu.- powiedział Alfred pokazując na Feliksa i Torisa.

- _Liet, nie dość, że totalnie wrobiono nas w role swatów, to jeszcze chyba zyskaliśmy umiejętność nie rzucania się w oczy jak Kanada.-_ powiedział Feliks po polsku, przewalając przy tym oczyma.

-To są oni?- zapytał Niemcy zdziwiony -Ostatnio kiedy się widzieliśmy byli… niżsi… a już na pewno Feliks… .-

-Feliks proszę cię.- poprosił Toris zakrywając dłonią usta blondyna, zanim ten zdążył się odgryźć -Tak szybko ci zszedł cukrowy boom po tych wszystkich pączkach i kawie z ilością cukru większą niż używa całe zebrane tu towarzystwo?-

Polska tylko westchnął ciężko, po czym pomachał Niemcom na przywitanie, sam nie był pewny co go ugryzło, ostatnio miał wahania nastroju jak kobieta z okresem.

-Fakt jak się przyjrzeć to nie ma wątpliwości.- stwierdził Ludwig przyglądając się Polsce i Litwie -Ale… chyba sprawa o której wspominałeś jest naprawdę poważna Anglio.- dodał wzdragając się lekko na widok oczu Feliksa -Chodźcie porozmawiamy w restauracji, jedliście śniadanie? Jeśli nie to ja stawiam.-

-To miło z twojej strony, ale już jedliśmy.- powiedział z naciskiem Arthur przydeptując lekko stopę Alfreda, który zrobił minę jakby wygrał na loterii.

-A picie też stawiasz?- zapytał Feliks odsuwając od ust dłoń bruneta -Nie Toris nie będę pił alkoholu z rana jak rasowy alkoholik.- burknął na widok miny Litwy -Po prostu chce mi się pić… wezmę sobie jakiś sok albo coś… .-

-Nie będzie z tym kłopotu.- odparł Niemcy prosząc ich gestem aby udali się za nim, recepcjonistka posłała pozostałym czterem nacjom krytyczne spojrzenie, ale nie robiła już problemów.

Ludwig poprowadził całą grupkę w stronę restauracji, zachodząc przy tym w głowę co przydarzyło się Feliksowi i Torisowi, że byli aż tak odmienieni.

-Och jest jeszcze coś… muszę was uprzedzić, że eee… ktoś już ze mną jest.- powiedział Ludwig prowadząc ich do stolika który wcześniej zajął.

-Kto taki?- zapytał Ameryka zaciekawiony -Włochy?-

-Eee… nie…- mruknął Niemcy -Feliciano jest u siebie, ze mną jest… .-

-Przyszli w końcu bracie?! Wspaniały ja nie będzie czekać w nieskończoność!-

-O nie ja stąd wychodzę.- oznajmili jednocześnie Polska i Litwa odwracając się na pięcie, ten głos rozpoznaliby wszędzie i wcale za nim nie tęsknili.

-Alfred byłbyś tak miły?- westchnął Anglia, Ameryka skinął ochoczo głową i złapał obie nacje za materiał na plecach.

-Nie róbcie scen.- zganił ich Arthur, kiedy Feliks wydał z siebie niezadowolony syk poparty kłębkiem dymu, a Toris zawarczał cicho, Alfred miał mały problem z dociągnięciem ich do stolika, ale w końcu udało mu się posadzić obie nacje na wolnych miejscach.

-Ładne wdzianka lamusy.- stwierdził Gilbert z uśmieszkiem, przyglądając się ciuchom Polski i Litwy.

-Sam jesteś lamusem, zrobić ci tu drugi Grunwald?- syknął Feliks, mina Torisa jasno świadczyła o tym, że popiera ten pomysł.

-To było dawno temu i w dodatku nieprawda.- powiedział Prusy -Poza tym dwóch na jednego to sobie możecie.-

-Obaj skopaliśmy ci tyłek solo, jeden po drugim.- warknął Toris w odpowiedzi.

-Tylko z twoim wojskiem było trochę więcej roboty, do tego nasze połączone armie faktycznie były konieczne.- dorzucił Feliks.

-Gilbert spokój!- powiedział Ludwig ostro, siadając obok brata.

-Wy dwaj też.- Arthur upomniał obie nacje patrząc na nich z przyganą -Nie potrzeba nam tutaj powtórki z jednej z największych bitew średniowiecznej Europy!-

-Chciałbym to zobaczyć.- stwierdził zamyślony Alfred.

-Alfred…- powiedział Anglia ostrzegawczym tonem.

-Pełnowartościowej bitwy ci tu raczej nie odegramy, ale wpadnij do mnie w przyszłym roku na inscenizację tego wydarzenia.- mruknął Polska -W sumie pomachałbym sobie trochę mieczem, Liet może jak już wrócimy to się zmierzymy?-

-Czemu nie, ale tylko pod warunkiem, że nie będziesz rzucał we mnie mieczem.- zgodził się Litwa.

-Dobra nie będę używał mojego firmowego ataku.- mruknął Feliks sięgając po menu, czując na sobie baczne spojrzenie swojego partnera, z westchnieniem ominął kartę z ofertą piw i zaczął szukać czegoś w sokach i napojach gazowanych.

-Skoro już wszyscy się uspokoili przejdźmy do ważniejszych spraw.- stwierdził Niemcy -Mówcie z jakim kryzysem przyszło nam się mierzyć tym razem.-

-Z najdziwniejszą akcją z jaką mieliśmy do czynienia.- oznajmił Ameryka.

-Opowieść może trochę potrwać.- powiedział Anglia.

-Chcę cztery litry soku pomarańczowego… i ćwiartkę arbuza.- oświadczył Polska odkładając menu.

-Po co ci aż tyle? I po co ci arbuz?- zapytał Litwa unosząc brwi.

-Bo podobno opowieść długo potrwa, a mnie totalnie chcę się pić… i od rana mam ochotę na arbuza- odparł Feliks.

-Cienias, prawdziwy facet powinien zamówić sobie piwo, niezależnie od pory dnia.- zaśmiał się Gilbert.

-Zignorujcie go proszę.- westchnął Ludwig -Mówcie o co chodzi, mam dziś jeszcze jedno ważne spotkanie, wolałbym w miarę szybko się z tym uwinąć.-

* * *

-Jesteśmy na miejscu szefie.- powiedział Collins parkując furgonetkę na hotelowym parkingu.

-Czy wszystko i wszyscy są gotowi?- zapytał Stanford przeładowując swoją broń.

-Tak jest sir!- odparła reszta oddziału.

-Jest tylko jeden problem szefie, generatory iluzji nie są w pełni naładowane, nie starczy im mocy na zbyt długo.- oznajmił Klimow.

-To nie ma znaczenia, wystarczy, że będą działać na początku.- stwierdził dowódca oceniając ostrość swojego noża -Collins przygotuj tylko zaklęcia modyfikujące pamięć, podejrzewam, że się przydadzą po tym jak generatory padną.-

-Tak jest szefie!- odparł żołnierz.

-Oprócz tego kiedy wejdziemy do środka, zapieczętuj wszystkie wyjścia najsilniejszym urokiem jaki mamy na stanie, zdejmiesz go tylko wtedy jak wydam ci taki rozkaz.- polecił Stanford -Oddział za mną! I pamiętajcie, wszystkich poza Laurinaitisem i Łukasiewiczem macie ogłuszyć!- naciągnął na dłonie ognioodporne rękawice, były mu potrzebne żeby móc wyrównać osobiste rachunki.

-Arthurze… zdajesz sobie sprawę, jak niewiarygodnie brzmi ta historia?- zapytał powoli Ludwig, kiedy Anglia skończył mówić -Gdyby nie to, że na własne oczy widzę jak bardzo się zmienili i gdyby _Polen_ nie pokazał mi łusek na swoim przedramieniu, zapewne uznałbym to za kiepski dowcip.-

-Tak zdaję sobie z tego sprawę i gdybym nie brał w tym udziału, też nie byłbym w stanie w to uwierzyć gdyby ktoś opowiedział mi coś takiego.- odparł Arthur.

-Akurat ty byłbyś w stanie to uwierzyć Artie, ciebie kręcą takie fantastyczne klimaty.- stwierdził Alfred.

-Wcale… no dobra niech będzie, może ja byłbym w stanie uwierzyć, ale podejrzewam, że reszta nacji nie koniecznie.- powiedział Anglia -W każdym razie chcieliśmy cię prosić o pomoc w dostaniu się do Londynu, jakiś transport, albo chociaż wskazówkę czym udać się dalej.-

-Nie możecie skorzystać z samolotu?- zapytał Prusy, w sumie cała ta historia wydała mu się całkiem interesująca.

-Nie możemy, Anglia przecież powiedział jakie mieli kłopoty na lotnisku w Wilnie, nie słuchałeś czy jak?- westchnął Feliks nabijając sobie na widelec kolejny kawałek pokrojonego w kostkę arbuza -Toris ma metalową sierść, nie ma opcji, że go z tym przemycimy na pokład samolotu, zwłaszcza, że na zachodzie Europy sytuacja jest ostatnio mocno napięta pod względem bezpieczeństwa.-

-Poza tym gdyby jakimś cudem, na podkładzie samolotu dopadli by nas ci magiczni komandosi, to byłoby z nami krucho.- stwierdził Alfred rozglądając się ze znudzeniem po sali.

-W takim układzie transport morski też odpada.- mruknął Ludwig popadając w zamyślenie.

-Do tego doszliśmy jak byliśmy u Feliksa- powiedział Arthur -Eurotunel wydaje się być najlepszą opcją, trzeba się tylko do niego najpierw dostać.-

-To może pojedziecie na grzbiecie waszego zakochanego wilczka, tak jak dojechaliście do Berlina?- zapytał Gilbert posyłając Litwie kpiący uśmieszek.

-Sam sobie targaj na grzbiecie trzy osoby i plecak przez całą Europę.- powiedział Toris odwdzięczając się Prusom nieprzyjaznym spojrzeniem -Zwłaszcza, że im bardziej Feliks się zmienia, tym robi się cięższy.-

-Chyba powinienem ograniczyć przekąski.- mruknął Polska poklepując się po brzuchu ze zmartwioną miną.

-Nie o to mi cho… .- zaczął Litwa, umilkł kiedy zobaczył jak jego partner szczerzy zęby -Ach… no tak… .- mruknął zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że to był żart.

-Chyba najlepiej byłoby wam mieć własne auto.- uznał Niemcy.

-Najlepiej szybkie.- dorzucił Ameryka -Ci komandosi są naprawdę upierdliwi i warto byłoby ich zgubić tak szybko jak to tylko możliwe.- z nudów zaczął przyglądać się jak Polska bawi się widelcem, chwila spokoju była co prawda czymś miłym… ale jednak wolał jak coś się działo.

-Może… mógłbym wam pożyczyć któreś ze swoich… .- powiedział powoli Ludwig, starannie obmyślając tą kwestię.

-To byłoby bardzo miłe i z pewnością by pomogło, ale przy naszych kłopotach, zniszczenie twojego auta byłoby niemal pewne.- mruknął Arthur.

-Jeśli ma to być poświęcenie w słusznym celu… nie podoba mi się, że jakaś dziwna organizacja ma na celowniku personifikacje państw, co prawda na chwilę obecną tylko dwie, ale nie zdziwiłoby mnie, gdyby zechcieli poszerzyć swoje… hmm… zainteresowania.- stwierdził Niemcy.

-Eee… Feliks…- zaczął Alfred niepewnym głosem.

-Hmm?- mruknął Polska ze znudzeniem, on też był raczej nieprzyzwyczajony do zbyt długiej bezczynności.

-Dlaczego zjadłeś widelec?- zapytał Ameryka z lekkim przestrachem, pozostałe nacje wytrzeszczyły na Polskę oczy zdumione tym pytaniem.

-Co ja jakby zrobiłem?- zapytał Feliks nie mniej zaskoczony -Tylko się nim bawi… ej…- mruknął zdając sobie sprawę, że widelec faktycznie gdzieś zniknął, a jeszcze przed chwilą miał go w ręce i co najwyżej lekko go podgryzał -Zjadłem widelec? Eee… przepraszam?- bąknął zażenowany, Gilbert na to stwierdzenie po prostu ryknął śmiechem.

-Chyba musimy jechać do szpitala.- powiedział Arthur po chwili ciszy.

-Na pewno.- poparł go Toris wyraźnie zmartwiony i wystraszony.

-Ale ja się totalnie dobrze czuję.- mruknął Polska, byłby skłonny stwierdzić, że sztuciec po prostu gdzieś mu upadł, ale nie przypominał sobie brzęku upadającego metalu… i faktycznie czuł na języku metaliczny posmak… co więcej wydawał mu się on całkiem przyjemny… .

-Feliks właśnie zjadłeś widelec, wątpię żeby to był niezbędny składnik w twojej diecie.- powiedział Litwa -Nie wnikam jak i po co to zrobiłeś, ale nawet jeśli teraz nic nie czujesz, to może ci to zaszkodzić!-

-Tylko wizyty w szpitalu nam brakowało.- westchnął Anglia.

-Umm… a mogę iść najpierw do łazienki?- zapytał Feliks unosząc rękę jak uczeń w podstawówce -Skutków zjedzenia widelca jakby nie czuję, ale po kawie, soku i arbuzie totalnie muszę siku.-

-Leć- mruknął Arthur -Ludwig, gdzie jest najbliższy szpital?- zapytał kiedy Polska pospiesznie udał się w kierunku toalet.

-Gilbert mógłby was podrzucić… ale nie wydaje mi się, żeby taki zabieg był zbyt szybki.- powiedział Niemcy.

-No i jak zamierzacie wytłumaczyć lekarzom ogon, rogi i łuski?- zapytał Prusy dalej szczerząc się z uciechy.

-To da się załatwić kilkoma zaklęciami niepamięci, lepiej załatwić to jak najszybciej, póki jeszcze mamy chwilę czasu.- odparł Anglia.

-W tym właśnie problem proszę pana, że nie macie chwili czasu.- powiedział nowy głos z nutą kpiny w głosie i silnym rosyjskim akcentem -Zachowujcie się spokojnie to nikomu nie stanie się krzywda!- warknął Klimow przykładając lufę swojego karabinu do karku Arthura.

-Jakim cudem… .- wymamrotał Anglia unosząc powoli ręce do góry, pozostali zrobili to samo, kiedy zdali sobie sprawę, że zostali otoczeni przez resztę oddziału komandosów, którzy pojawili się praktycznie znikąd.

-Zaklęcie maskujące, dla niepostrzeżonego podejścia, iluzja, żeby nie wzbudzać paniki… a to jak was tak szybko znaleźliśmy to nasza słodka tajemnica.- powiedział Christensen mierząc do Litwy, miał z nim osobisty zatarg za to, że zrobił z niego durnia dwa razy… nie miał tylko pojęcia, że za pierwszym razem była to zasługa Polski.

-A teraz… Laurinaitis powoli wstaje, zakłada ręce na kark i podchodzi do mojego kolegi.- rozkazał Klimow wskazując głową na jednego z komandosów -Szybciutko! Raz, dwa!- Litwa przełknął cicho ślinę i zaczął podnosić się z miejsca z rękami na karku.

-Nieźle… nie kłamaliście mówiąc, że to banda świrów z którą nie ma żartów.- mruknął Prusy,

-A reszta ani słowa i siedzieć grzecznie na swoich miejscach!- warknął jeden z żołnierzy, uderzając lekko albinosa kolbą karabinu w tył głowy.

-Mam tylko jedno pytanie…- powiedział ostrożnie Ameryka -Wydaje mi się czy brakuje wam jednej osoby?- nie mógł zapomnieć Stanforda skoro ten prawie go zastrzelił w Złotych Tarasach.

-Odpowiem pytaniem na pytanie… wam chyba też brakuje jednej osoby czyż nie?- zapytał Klimow z paskudnym uśmiechem.

-Szef ma dziś paskudny humor… aż współczuje tej gadzinie.- stwierdził Christensen.

-''Och cholera...''- pomyślał Anglia patrząc na Torisa który zbladł gwałtownie.

* * *

-O Boziu ale ulga!- jęknął Feliks zasuwając rozporek -Jakbym nagle schudł parę kilo… .-

Podszedł do umywalki żeby umyć ręce, po skończonej czynności spojrzał w lustro żeby ocenić swój wygląd.

-Rany… moje oczy na pierwszy rzut oka wyglądają przerażająco.- stwierdził przyglądając się sobie -Ale chyba nawet mi pasują… .- mruknął przesuwając palcami po kościach policzkowych, cała jego twarz wydawała mu się smuklejsza i… nie był pewny czy tylko mu się wydawało, ale chyba wokół oczu też zaczynały mu rosnąć łuski.

Uniósł głowę słysząc, że ktoś jeszcze wchodzi do łazienki, obrócił się w stronę wyjścia, ale… nikogo nie zobaczył.

-Rany boskie zaczynam być przewrażliwiony zupełnie jak Toris… .- mruknął skrobiąc się po karku, stanął do lustra tyłem i ściągnął bluzę -O kurwa…- wyszeptał patrząc na rząd niewielkich kolców, widocznych przez podarty podkoszulek, biegnących wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa -Nie dziwie się, że mnie tak plecy swędzą, najbardziej łopatki…- przesunął palcami po swoich plecach tak daleko jak mógł sięgnąć -Jeśli zaczynają mi rosnąć skrzydła… ciekawe jak TO Alfred z Arthurem będą chcieli zamaskować… .-

-Pozwól, że odpowiem na to pytanie… nie będą musieli, bo ci je wyrwę z pleców gołymi rękami!-

Feliks odwrócił się zaskoczony w stronę dość znajomo brzmiącego głosu, praktycznie znikąd wyrósł przed nim rosły mężczyzna którego rozpoznał praktycznie od razu. Polska nie zdążył nawet otworzyć ust, kiedy dostał w szczękę mocny cios od dołu, który posłał go prosto na jedną ze ścian.

-W końcu cię dorwałem łuskowaty zasrańcu… teraz zapłacisz mi za te wszystkie upokorzenia!- wysyczał Stanford. Wyprowadził kolejny cios, tym razem w żołądek Feliksa, pozbawiając go tchu i sprawiając, że osunął się po ścianie chwytając się za brzuch. Komandos nie pozwolił Polsce upaść, złapał go za gardło i przycisnął do ściany.

-I co? Teraz już nie jesteś taki cwany hę?!- wrzasnął dowódca grupy interwencyjnej MiT-u, gniew który w nim kipiał był tak silny, że ledwie powstrzymywał się od zmiażdżenia gardła swojej ofiary.

-Przez lata szkoliłem się pod okiem specjalistów, kolejne lata zajęło mi osiągnięcie obecnej pozycji, a teraz przez ciebie cały mój wysiłek jest o włos od tego, żeby trafił go szlag! Zapłacisz mi za tą zniewagę… będę cię zabijał powoli i jak najbardziej boleśnie!- warknął Stanford

Feliks spojrzał na Stanforda usilnie starając się złapać głębszy wdech, w życiu nie pomyślałby, że można tak się wściec o jednego arbuza i kopa w twarz. Polska starał się rozewrzeć palce zaciśnięte na jego szyi, ale nie odniósł większych sukcesów i nawet siła którą dysponował jako uosobienie państwa połączona z częścią tej smoczej mu nie pomagała.

-''Nie wierzę, że zwykły człowiek jest tak silny… to też sprawka magii?''- pomyślał Feliks czując jak brak tlenu zaczyna pozbawiać go świadomości, w sumie Anglia chyba coś wspominał o tym, że komandos był otoczony wieloma zaklęciami... no i wyglądało na to, że tym razem dobrze przygotował się do spotkania.

-W twojej kartotece napisano, że jesteś bardzo przywiązany do swoich przyjaciół, więc wpadłem na pewien pomysł, zabije cię na ich oczach!- powiedział Stanford unosząc blondyna w górę i ciskając nim o drzwi łazienki.

-''Muszę na przyszłość zapamiętać, żeby uważać na to komu rozwalam owoce na głowie''- uznał Polska nim rozległ się huk i wyleciał z łazienki razem z drzwiami.

* * *

 **Uwielbiam kończyć w takich momentach! :D**

 **I jestem pewna, że wy też to uwielbiacie~**

 **Oto ja: SylathSłoneczkoPolsatuWcielenieChaosuNiereformowalnaInterpunkcyjnaPierdołaPierwszaTegoImieniaKtóraWybieraSięDoPiekłaZaWymyślanieZberezieństwCzyKtośJedzieZeMną? XD (lol chyba ciężko to będzie przeczytać XDDD).**


	19. Chapter 18

**Yeeeeey wygrałam darmowy spam! XD**

 **Jak na razie mamy... 1,5 pkt. na opcję a), 0,5 pkt. na opcję b), i 1 pkt. na opcję c) XD**

 **Podzielę się z wami funfactem... to opowiadanie miało być głównie USUK, to że chyba bardziej wychodzi mi z tego Lietpol to chyba jakieś zboczenie shipowe.**

 **A tak w ogóle to uff! Udało mi się wyrobić z rozdziałem i to całkiem długim przed Sylwestrem!**

* * *

-Feliks!- krzyknął Toris ze strachem obserwując, jak jego partner dosłownie wystrzelił z łazienki i razem z drzwiami przejechał po podłodze kilka metrów.

-Ani drgnij!- warknął Christensen trącając Litwę lufą karabinu, widząc, że ten zrobił krok w kierunku swojego kompana.

Po tym jak Polska wpadł z hukiem do restauracji, pozostali bywalcy lokalu wpadli w panikę i szybko zaczęli opuszczać salę. Komandosi nie zwracali na nich najmniejszej uwagi, byli skupieni na osiągnięciu swojego celu.

-Ała… wystarczyło ładnie poprosić, sam bym wyszedł.- jęknął Feliks rozcierając obolałą szczękę.

-Żartuj sobie dalej padalcu!- warknął Stanford wychodząc z łazienki powolnym krokiem -To ostatnie co ci pozostało, zanim przerobię cię na parę butów!-

-Buty to byłoby marnotrawstwo.- uznał Polska -Mam znacznie większe aspiracje! Jakaś kurtka albo coś… .- stwierdził podnosząc się szybko z ziemi, zaklął pod nosem kiedy ogarnął wzrokiem sytuację.

-Dokładnie tak gadzie, twoi kumple ci nie pomogą, a ty nie pomożesz im.- oświadczył Stanford -Ciebie po prostu zabije, co będzie z resztą… cóż tego się już nie dowiesz!- krzyknął rzucając się w stronę Feliksa.

-Ale szefie…- zaczął niepewnie Christensen, w końcu ich rozkazem było przyprowadzić oba obiekty żywe.

-Stul pysk!- syknął na niego Klimow, wierzył, że ich dowódca wiedział co robi, może to była po prostu zagrywka psychologiczna, która miała powstrzymać resztę państw od interwencji. Poza tym bezpieczniej było dla nich, żeby reszta jeńców nie wiedziała, że nie mogą im zrobić zbyt dużej krzywdy.

Alfred rzucił Arthurowi, Ludwigowi i Gilbertowi poważne spojrzenie, musieli coś wymyślić żeby wyrwać się z tego bagna, zanim będzie za późno. Na Torisa nie mogli na razie liczyć, był teraz pilnowany przez trzech komandosów, najwyraźniej bardzo im zależało na tym, żeby Litwa nie zainterweniował w żaden sposób, a przede wszystkim jako wilk.

-Ja tego nie rozumiem!- stwierdził Prusy rozdrażnionym tonem -Czemu ktoś zajmuje się parą takich lamusów, kiedy ktoś tak wspaniały jak ja jest tuż obok?!- poza tym, że znajdowali się w beznadziejnym położeniu, to nie miał nic przeciwko odrobinie akcji. Nad swoimi słowami nie myślał zbyt długo, był zbyt niesamowity, żeby przejmować się czymś tak lamerskim jak wymyślenie planu. Jego pytanie nie spotkało się ze zbyt żywą reakcją, przynajmniej ze strony komandosów. Litwa zazgrzytał zębami, jak dla niego, cała ta banda mogła się zająć Gilbertem, zwłaszcza skoro tak mu na tym zależało.

-Ile razy mam powtarzać, że jedynym lamusem w tym towarzystwie jesteś ty?!- warknął poirytowany Feliks, ledwie unikając ciosu dowódcy komandosów. Najwyraźniej siła nie była jedynym atrybutem, który Stanford musiał poprawić, bo Polska ledwo nadążał z unikaniem jego ataków.

Arthur dojrzał w tym ich szansę, może gdyby Polska lub Litwa się przemienili, szale przechyliłby się na ich stronę. Osobiście był bardziej za Torisem, mimo wszystko jako wilk, był mniejszy niż Feliks jako smok… no i mniej niszczycielski. Problem był taki, że Litwa już był zdenerwowany, a nie wyglądało na to, żeby miał zamiar się zmienić.

-''Tylko dlaczego?''- zastanawiał się Anglia, obserwując jak Toris podryguje w miejscu, śledząc spojrzeniem starcie Feliksa i Stanforda -''Może jest bardziej zmartwiony i wystraszony, niż zły? Może to tylko duży gniew powoduje transformację? Albo… albo musi minąć trochę czasu nim będzie mógł się przemienić z powrotem… .''-

Jeśli właśnie tak było, to mieli naprawdę duży problem. Chociaż najwięcej powodów do narzekania miał na chwilę obecną Feliks.

-Przestań uciekać i walcz jak mężczyzna z mężczyzną tchórzliwy gadzie!- wrzasnął Stanford uganiając się za Polską po całej sali, mógł po prostu do niego strzelać, najpierw unieruchomić, a potem zabić. Ale najpierw miał zamiar uświadomić temu pokurczowi, jak wielki błąd popełnił zadzierając z nim.

-Brakuje ci jaj żeby stanąć ze swoim przeciwnikiem twarzą w twarz?!- ryknął dowódca wyszarpując nóż zza pasa.

-Jak ostatnio sprawdzałem to były na swoim miejscu!- odkrzyknął Feliks, przeskakując ze stolika na stolik, zgrzytając po blatach świeżo wyrośniętymi szponami. O wiele wygodniej było mu teraz używać wszystkich czterech kończyn do poruszania się, przy czym bardzo pomagał mu ogon.

-Szczerze powiedziawszy, pochwaliłbym się raczej za rozsądne unikanie walki z kimś, kto wygląda na doświadczonego żołnierza, a jakby tego było mało, to napakowanego magicznymi sterydami!- stwierdził Polska, przykucnąwszy za barem. Kombinował jak tylko mógł nad tym, jak nie dać się przerobić na buty i przy okazji uratować pozostałe państwa. Tylko, że obmyślanie zaawansowanych strategicznie planów było raczej działką Torisa, on był lepszy w spontanicznych akcjach i improwizowania. Obecna sytuacja nie nadawała się na popuszczenie wodzy fantazji, nie kiedy musiał martwić się o życie inne niż własne. Właściwie nie tyle bał się stanąć do walki ze Stanfordem, co tego, że gdyby dobrze mu poszło, to jeden z pozostałych komandosów zaatakowałby jego, albo którąś z pozostałych personifikacji.

-I kto tu mówi o magicznym wsparciu?- zapytał Stanford uspokajając się nieco, musiał zachować zimną krew, niezależnie od tego jak bardzo Łukasiewicz grał mu na nerwach -Nie dość, że jesteś personifikacją państwa i to dość potężnego, to jeszcze jesteś na wpół smokiem, więc dorównujesz mi, o ile nie przewyższasz siłą.-

-Wow, chyba po raz pierwszy słyszę od kogoś obcego, komplement na temat mojego kraju.- powiedział Polska rozglądając się za czymś co mogło by mu pomóc -Zazwyczaj słucham komentarzy jaki mam u siebie burdel.-

-Patrząc obiektywnie Polska jest całkiem dużym i znaczącym w Europie krajem.- stwierdził Stanford ostrożnie zbliżając się w kierunku baru.

-Och wiesz, przez ciebie się zarumieniłem.- Feliks przewalił oczyma nasłuchując kroków zbliżających się w jego stronę -Co z tego, że być może mam z tobą szansę, skoro masz jakby dość liczne wsparcie i w dodatku broń palną?-

-Hmm… a co jeśli załatwimy to tylko między nami? Przestaniesz wtedy uciekać? Jakby nie patrzeć i tak jesteś w beznadziejnej sytuacji, więc co za różnica?- zapytał komandos.

-Nie słuchaj go! To podstęp!- krzyknął Toris wiercąc się niecierpliwie w miejscu.

-Tak jakby obiecujesz, że twoi koledzy się nie wtrącą?- zapytał Polska przekradając się w stronę drugiego końca baru.

-Słowo harcerza.- odparł Stanford z drapieżnym uśmiechem.

-No to możemy się spróbować.- stwierdził Feliks spinając wszystkie mięśnie szykując się do skoku -''Co ja wyprawiam?! W chwili kiedy wróg ma miażdżącą przewagę, ostatnie co powinienem robić, to rzucać się na przeciwnika bez żadnego planu!''- Litwa chyba też tak uważał, biorąc pod uwagę jego poirytowany warkot.

- _Dlaczego on chociaż raz nie może mnie posłuchać w takich sytuacjach?!-_ wymamrotał Toris pod nosem.

Nie mógł jednak opanować żądzy pokazania temu kto rzucał mu wyzwanie, gdzie jego miejsce. Irytowało go zachowanie Stanforda i jego oddziału, irytowało go bycie zwierzyną łowną… chyba nie mieli pojęcia z kim zadzierali!

Początkowo miał zamiar wyskoczyć z drugiej strony baru, ale uznał to za zbyt oczywiste… .

Więc wskoczył na ladę, a potem zanim Stanford zdążył zareagować, skoczył jeszcze raz i złapał się żyrandola.

- _I'm gonna swiiiing~ from the chandelier~ from the chandelieeeeer~!-_ zaśpiewał Feliks bujając się na żyrandolu z gracją małpy.

-Pochrzaniło cię do reszty?!- wrzasnął Arthur czerwieniąc się na twarzy, syknął głośno kiedy Klimow w mało delikatny sposób przypomniał mu, że ma siedzieć cicho.

Reakcja Alfreda była zgoła inna… zaczął się śmiać i nawet kiedy jeden z żołnierzy, przydusił go za kark do stolika, nie potrafił się uspokoić.

-A-A-Artie~- zawył Ameryka dosłownie płacząc ze śmiechu -A-Akurat ta piosenka~!-

-Chyba nie rozumiem dowcipu…- stwierdził Ludwig ze zdziwioną miną.

-A ja tak...- wykrztusił Gilbert, usilnie powstrzymując się żeby nie pójść w ślady Alferda -Ale to jeszcze nie czwarty Lipca!- krzyknął nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

-Zawrzyjcie mordy! Obaj!- warknął Klimow -A ty Christensen skończ się opierdalać i przynieś kajdany tłumiące!- Christensen mruknął tylko coś pod nosem o rządzących się dupkach, po czym opuścił salę.

-Niech zgadnę, to tą piosenkę śpiewał Arthur, kiedy upił się w twoje urodziny?- zapytał Litwa zwracając się do Ameryki.

-Dokładnie~!- zachichotał Alfred.

Feliks w międzyczasie zdążył zeskoczyć na ziemię i zetrzeć się w końcu z Stanfordem, pustosząc przy tym otoczenie. Nie mógł być bardziej wdzięczny Torisowi za jego zainteresowania sztukami walki i tym, że uparł się by wcisnąć mu do głowy chociaż podstawy tego, czego sam się uczył w wolnych chwilach. W przeciwnym wypadku miałby teraz solidnie przerąbane, fakt był silniejszy i zwinniejszy od Stanforda, ale komandos nadrabiał solidnym wyszkoleniem bojowym. Niby już wcześniej potrafił walczyć, ale techniki walki sprzed kilkuset lat były… przestarzałe.

Cios, unik, zwód, kolejny cios, stolik rozwalony na kawałki uderzeniem ogona, krew cieknąca z rozbitej wargi po niespodziewanym ataku… .

Zaczynało mu się to coraz bardziej podobać… walka… walka była ekscytująca!

-Zaczynam się zastanawiać dlaczego wcześniej tyle przed tobą uciekałem!- krzyknął Polska czując jak adrenalina uderza mu do głowy. Trafiał Stanforda znacznie rzadziej niż on jego, ale z kolei jego ciosy wydawały mu się groźniejsze. Jego szpony bez problemu radziły sobie z kombinezonem Stanforda, z kolei nóż komandosa miał problemy z przebiciem jego łusek, a jeśli już się udało, to jego rany goiły się wręcz błyskawicznie.

-Musze sobie zapamiętać, żeby… nie trafić na listę osób których Feliks nie lubi.- wysapał Alfred obserwując jak wyraz twarzy Polski zmienia się ze skupionego, na żądny krwi grymas. Tym razem nie został uciszony, bo reszta komandosów bardziej skupiła się na obserwacji pojedynku.

-Nie podoba mi się to, że robi się coraz bardziej agresywny… .- powiedział cicho Arthur -Toris był spokojniejszy.- podczas tego pojedynku przemiana Feliksa znacznie przyspieszyła, z czego sam Feliks chyba nie zdawał sobie sprawy. Był już dwa razy większy od któregokolwiek z pozostałych państw, z jego nozdrzy bez przerwy ulatywały cienkie strużki dymu, a strzępki podkoszulka dyndały na kolcach wystających z grzbietu, wyrośniętych na długość ludzkiej dłoni.

-Nie byłem.- odparł Toris nie odrywając wzroku od walczących -Ja po prostu lepiej panuję nad emocjami.-

-No co jest?!- zasyczał Feliks napierając na Stanforda coraz mocniej -Miałeś mnie chyba zabijać?! Coś marnie ci idzie!-

Komandos zaklął głośno uchylając się przed zamaszystym ciosem smoczego ogona, chyba trochę przecenił swoje możliwości… albo po prostu nie docenił siły półsmoka.

-''Muszę trafić w czułe miejsce… i głęboko, tak żeby nie zregenerował się od razu.''- pomyślał Stanford ocierając strużkę krwi cieknącą mu z zadrapanego policzka.

-Nudzisz mnie robaczku!- ryknął Polska skacząc na komandosa, z zamiarem zwalenia go z nóg swoją masą -Jednak zabawniej by było gdyby ktoś ci pomagał!-

-A podobno to ja jestem zbyt pewny siebie.- burknął Prusy.

-Mam cię padalcu!- krzyknął Stanford nurkując pod ramieniem Feliksa i celując nożem prosto w jego paszczę. Zbladł kiedy Polska złapał ostrze zębami i zmiażdżył je jednym kłapnięciem szczęki.

-Tfu! Włókno węglowe… .- Feliks skrzywił się z obrzydzeniem, wypluwając resztki noża.

Spanikowany Stanford uniósł karabin, z zamiarem posłania w gada solidnej porcji magicznie wzmocnionego ołowiu. Broń skończyła niewiele lepiej niż nóż, kiedy Polska wgryzł się w nią jak w kawałek mięsa.

-Eee… Feliks ma chyba jakieś niedobory w swojej diecie.- powiedział Alfred, obserwując jak Feliks z zadowolonym pomrukiem schrupał fragment broni który wyrwał zębami.

-Znacznie lepiej… .- zamruczał Feliks oblizując się ze smakiem -A teraz pora kończyć tą zabawę… .- zawarczał biorąc szeroki zamach łuskowatą łapą.

-Oddział ognia!- krzyknął Stanford nie mając innego wyjścia, wolał ratować życie niż honor.

-Pieprzony kłamca!- ryknął rozwścieczony Polska odruchowo się zasłaniając, kilka pierwszych ogłuszaczy ześlizgnęło się po jego łuskach nie czyniąc mu większej szkody.

-Celujcie w wrażliwe miejsca!- rozkazał dowódca odsuwając się parę kroków do tyłu -Skupić kilka wiązek!-

Trafiony paroma mocnymi, połączonymi ze sobą wiązkami w brzuch, Feliks przeleciał kilka metrów w powietrzu, rozwalając jedne z ostatnich ocalałych stolików.

-Jebany… łgarz… pierdolony… oszust…!- wysapał Polska kuląc się na podłodze, trzymając się za brzuch.

-Zapomniałem chyba wspomnieć, że nigdy nie byłem w harcerstwie.- stwierdził Stanford podchodząc powoli do swojego przeciwnika -Zresztą naprawdę myślałeś, że będę się układał z potworem? Niech no któryś rzuci mi nóż.- powiedział zwracając się do swoich ludzi.

-Co chcesz robić szefie?- zapytał jeden z żołnierzy rzucając swojemu dowódcy nóż.

-Sprawić, że ta gadzina pożałuje dnia w którym stanęła mi na drodze.- odparł Stanford łapiąc ostrze i kopniakiem odwracając Feliksa na plecy.

-Sir musimy pamiętać o rozkazach!- powiedział Christensen wracając z dwiema parami czegoś, co wyglądało jak połączone ze sobą ciężkie, metalowe tuby.

-Pamiętam o rozkazach!- warknął Stanford, o poleceniach pamiętał… ale nie koniecznie miał zamiar się ich trzymać. Sprawdził ostrość klingi, po czym z rozmachem wbił go prosto w przedramię Feliksa. Ostrze przeszło pomiędzy kośćmi i wbiło się w podłogę, przyszpilając kończynę do podłoża.

Feliks wydał z siebie bolesny ryk, momentami przechodzący jeszcze w jego ludzki głos.

-Piękny dźwięk.- uznał Stanford przytrzymując pod butem drugą rękę swojej ofiary.

-Nie!- krzyknął Toris robiąc szybki zwrot na pięcie, przywalił jednemu z pilnujących go żołnierzy w zęby, ale pozostali szybko obalili go i przydusili do podłogi.

-Jestem pod wrażeniem smoczej odporności na magię.- stwierdził Stanford patrząc na Polskę z góry -Normalnego człowieka taka dawka ogłuszacza zabiłaby na miejscu, a ty nawet nie straciłeś przytomności… nie bardzo możesz się ruszać, ale jesteś przytomny, bardzo mnie to cieszy.- spojrzał przelotnie na wyklinającego na niego Litwę. -Wygląda na to, że pomiędzy przemianami musi minąć trochę czasu, skoro twój kumpel wręcz gotuje się ze złości, a nie mam jeszcze na karku gigantycznego psa… .-

-Artie musimy coś zrobić!- szepnął pobladły na twarzy Alfred, korzystając z tego, że komandosi byli teraz bardziej skupieni na Polsce i Litwie.

-Wiem, ale nic nie przychodzi mi do głowy!- Arthur gorączkowo myślał nad wszystkimi zaklęciami które znał, ale czy było jakieś które mogło ich teraz uratować… .

-To jest tak chore.- powiedział Gilbert z wyrazem odrazy na twarzy -Ten gość jest psycholem!-

-Chłopaki, dajcie mi jeszcze kilka noży… najlepiej wszystkie.- powiedział Stanford.

-Ale szefie, nie lepiej po prostu przejąć cele i wracać do bazy, skoro mamy wszystkich w garści?- zapytał Christensen z wahaniem oddając swój nóż dowódcy.

-Spokojnie żołnierzu… skujcie Laurinaitisa.- odparł Stanford odbierając noże od swoich ludzi -Wszystkie wyjścia są zapieczętowane, nikt tu nie wejdzie ani stąd nie wyjdzie, za parę minut będzie po wszystkim.-

- _Ich uwaga jest rozproszona, możemy to wykorzystać!-_ powiedział cicho Ludwig opuszczając nieco ręce - _Jeśli uderzymy w odpowiednim momencie, powinno nam się udać.-_

 _-Dobrze kombinujesz bracie.-_ wymamrotał Gilbert rozglądając się ostrożnie - _Trzeba by nakopać tym gościom, może Polen i Litauen to lamusy, ale przynajmniej nie są psycholami.-_

-A więc…- zaczął Stanford przyklękując nad Feliksem, który syczał głośno z bólu.

-Nie zaczyna się zdania od ''a więc''!- wycharczał Feliks rzucając komandosowi nienawistne spojrzenie, zawył kiedy Stanford w odpowiedzi przyszpilił jego drugą rękę do podłogi.

-Czyli będziesz pajacował aż do końca hmm? Wiesz może jak zaczniesz błagać o litość, to rozważę darowanie ci życia.- powiedział dowódca bawiąc się kolejnym nożem.

-Chyba śnisz ty sukin…!- Polska urwał czując dotyk chłodnego ostrza na gardle.

-A-A-A~! Grzeczniej!- ostrzegł go komandos -Tak po prawdzie, miałem nadzieję, że właśnie tak odpowiesz.- zamachnął się i umieścił kolejny nóż w łydce Feliksa, blondyn szarpnął się z wrzaskiem uderzając na ślepo ogonem -Ten twój ogon jest strasznie problematyczny, chyba ci go utnę, co ty na to?- zapytał podrzucając w dłoni kolejne ostrze.

-Zostaw go to popaprany skurwysynu!- zawarczał Toris szarpiąc się w uścisku trzymających go żołnierzy.

-Głośny ten twój kolega.- stwierdził Stanford -Może mu oddam twój ogon na pamiątkę, powinien to docenić.-

-Zawrzyj gębę chuju… .- wysapał Feliks oślepiony bólem, nie miał siły na to żeby uwolnić którąś ze swoich rąk, miał za to szczerą ochotę zwymiotować po tej serii w brzuch. Nie mając żadnej innej opcji, stwierdził, że chociaż napluje w gębę temu parszywemu zdradzieckiemu psychopacie. Wziął głębszy wdech… i nagle poczuł palące uczucie w gardle. Spanikowany odruchowo wypuścił powietrze z płuc, przy okazji uwalniając kulę ognia, która osmaliła twarz Stanforda i rozbiła się na suficie.

-To tobie trzeba zawrzeć gębę zasrany padalcu!- warknął Stanford zatykając usta Polski dłonią obleczoną w ognioodporną rękawicę.

Ogień pod sufitem sprawił, że rozległ się alarm i włączył system przeciwpożarowy… na dobrą sprawę niewiele to zmieniało w sytuacji państw, a przynajmniej tak wydawało się na początku.

-Szlag!- zaklął Christensen -Uważajcie z ogłuszaczami, magia błyskawic z wodą to kiepski pomysł!-

-Przełączyć się na zwykłe naboje!- powiedział Klimow.

-Niezła próba, ale woda raczej bardziej ci zaszkodzi niż pomoże gadzie!- syknął Stanford zaciskając palce na szczęce Feliksa z taką siłą, że ten wydał z siebie bolesny jęk.

- _Zaktualizowano status misji!-_ zarówno komandosi, jak i państwa zastygli kiedy z radia jednego z żołnierzy wydobył się chłodny żeński głos.

- _Beilschmidt Ludwig status: unikać starcia, nie robić krzywdy. Beilschmidt Gilbert status: zignorować… .-_

-Jak to zignorować?! Mnie?!- krzyknął Prusy z oburzeniem.

- _Jones Alfred status: unikać starcia, nie robić krzywdy. Kirkland Arthur status: unikać starcia, nie robić krzywdy… .-_

 _-_ Który nie wyłączył radia?!- ryknął Klimow

- _Laurinaitis Toris status: schwytać, zabezpieczyć, dostarczyć do bazy głównej. Łukasiewicz Feliks status: schwytać, zabezpieczyć, dostarczyć do bazy głównej!-_

 _-_ Chyba mamy naszą okazję bracie _!-_ stwierdził Gilbert, skoro komandosi mieli rozkaz żeby nie robić im krzywdy, mieli swobodę działania.

Alfred złapał szybko za lufę karabinu, którą Klimow przyciskał do karku Arthura i wyrwawszy ją z ręki właściciela, wziął krótki zamach i zdzielił nią żołnierza w łeb.

-Artie zrób coś z tym!- krzyknął Ameryka wskazując na Stanforda, szykującego się do wykończenia Feliksa -Ja się zajmę Litwą!-

Niemcy i Prusy zabrali się za metodyczne unieszkodliwianie stojących najbliżej nich komandosów, Anglia wyszarpnął z kieszeni różdżkę i rzucił w stronę dowódcy pierwsze zaklęcie jakie przyszło mu do głowy.

- _Uderzenie wiatru!_ \- zaklęcie posłało Stanforda w stronę najbliższej ściany.

W międzyczasie Alfred wdał się w bójkę z żołnierzami pilnującymi Torisa, z których Christensen próbował założyć starającemu się wyrwać Litwie, te dziwne kajdany. Element zaskoczenia dał Ameryce dużą przewagę, w przeciwnym wypadku miałby problem z trzema przeciwnikami naraz… tym bardziej, że poślizgnął się na mokrej podłodze i na pierwszego po prostu wpadł, zwalając go z nóg.

-Leć po Feliksa!- rzucił Alfred do bruneta, przyjmując postawę bokserską, szykując się do walki z pozostałymi komandosami, nawet jeśli nie mogli użyć wobec nich swojej broni, nadal byli wymagającymi przeciwnikami -Musimy się stąd jak najszybciej zabrać!-

Torisowi nie trzeba było dwa razy powtarzać, zerwał się z miejsca i ślizgając się po drodze, ruszył na pomoc swojemu partnerowi.

-Och… hej Liet… .- wykrztusił Feliks potrząsając głową żeby pozbyć się wody zalewającej mu oczy -Mógłbyś jakby powyciągać te noże?-

-O to się nie martw.- powiedział Litwa łapiąc za rękojeść pierwszego ostrza -Może zaboleć.- ostrzegł Feliksa szykując się do usunięcia pierwszej klingi.

-Bardziej niż teraz boleć już chyba nie będzie.- mruknął Polska zaciskając zęby, mimo to nie potrafił powstrzymać krzyku, gdy brunet usuwał noże.

-Dasz radę wstać?- zapytał z troską w głosie Toris, odrzucając noże jak najdalej od siebie.

-Nie bardzo… mam wrażenie, jakbym dostał w brzuch wielkim młotem… oprócz tego, że chyba zaraz się porzygam, to czuje się taki… osłabiony.- wymamrotał Feliks -I w dodatku jest mi cholernie zimno przez tą wodę!-

-W takim razie chyba mamy problem, normalnie wziąłbym cię na plecy, ale teraz jesteś za duży.- stwierdził Litwa.

-Wygląda na to, że pewne dwa lamusy potrzebują mojej pomocy!- oznajmił Gilbert znienacka zjawiając się obok nich.

-Liet błagam zabij mnie.- westchnął Polska z irytacją.

-Później… nawet nie wiesz co cię czeka, za te wszystkie durne akcje z tego tygodnia.- odparł Toris, mimo że najchętniej stłukłby Prusy na kwaśne jabłko, to przyjął jego pomoc, bezpieczeństwo Feliksa było dla niego o wiele ważniejsze. Razem jakoś udało im się podnieść Feliksa i ruszyć w stronę wyjścia z restauracji.

-No nie mogę… ja tu cierpię… a ty mi jeszcze grozisz!- burknął Feliks.

-Musimy się stąd zabierać ale już!- krzyknął Ludwig -Nie mamy pewności czy nie mają posiłków!-

-Tylko dokąd?!- krzyknął Arthur, stojąc pomiędzy Niemcami a Ameryką, gotowy do rzucania zaklęć w razie potrzeby -Z tego co mówili wszystkie wyjścia są zapieczętowane!-

-Ale wciąż możemy iść w górę nie?- zapytał Alfred -Skoro przyjechaliśmy tu na grzbiecie wilka, to może odlecimy na grzbiecie smoka?!-

-Kolejny pomysł, który może nas kosztować pożarcie przez jakieś legendarne stworzenie?!- jęknął Anglia uderzając się dłonią w czoło -Alfred na litość boską!-

-Jak masz lepszy pomysł to słucham!- powiedział Ameryka

-Nie mam, ale jak chcesz lecieć z Feliksem w takim stanie?!- zapytał Anglia wskazując na Prusy i Litwę, dźwigającego między sobą mocno obitego Polskę.

-Tym będziemy się martwić, jak już trafimy na dach! Może dojdzie do siebie w międzyczasie!- stwierdził Alfred -Tylko trzeba odwrócić czymś ich uwagę, żeby najpierw stąd wyjść!-

-Z tym nie będzie problemu!- oznajmił Arthur -Chłopaki zamknijcie oczy!- krzyknął unosząc różdżkę w górę. Wszystkie państwa zacisnęły powieki z całych sił, a chwilę później Arthur rzucił proste, ale skuteczne zaklęcie światła, przy odpowiedniej dawce mocy zadziałało jak granat błyskowy.

-W nogi!- wrzasnął Ameryka, podbiegając do drzwi i przytrzymując je żeby reszta mogła szybko wyjść.

-Nie ma mowy, że pozwolę wam zwiać!- ryknął Stanford mrugając zawzięcie -Nie tym razem!-

-No to jakby patrz, uciekamy sobie!- krzyknął Feliks przez ramię -To strzałeczka i do potem!-

-Schody czy winda?- zapytał Toris kiedy już opuścili restaurację.

-Chyba cię porąbało, że będę taszczyć tego kretyna kilkadziesiąt pięter w górę po schodach!- krzyknął Gilbert przerażony samą perspektywą -Tu jest ze czterdzieści pięter!-

-Zdecydowanie winda.- stwierdził Alfred.

-Oby tylko nie trzeba było długo czekać na przyjazd jednej.- mruknął Ludwig maltretując przycisk wzywający urządzenie.

-A w międzyczasie niech mi ktoś powie… dlaczego to zawsze ja obrywam?- zapytał Feliks z ciężkim westchnieniem.

-Masz potwornego pecha.- uznał Arthur.

-Nie mówiąc już o tym, że sam intensywnie szukasz kłopotów.- dodał Litwa z rozdrażnieniem.

-Toris, czy to nie miało być tak, że masz mnie jakby wspierać a nie ganić na każdym kroku?- zapytał Polska przewalając oczyma.

-Jeszcze tego brakowało, żebym przyklaskiwał na każdy z twoich szalonych pomysłów, a rzucanie się na tamtego gościa było jednym z nich.- odparł Toris -Ktoś cię musi chociaż minimalnie hamować.-

-Później się pokłócicie.- przerwał im Anglia słysząc ciche dzwonienie, oznaczające, że nadjechała ich winda. Z Feliksem tych rozmiarów, ledwie udało im się zmieścić w hotelowej windzie, wciśnięty w ścianę Alfred ledwie nacisnął przycisk oznaczający najwyższe piętro.

-Ej a tak w ogóle… jakie jest maksymalne obciążenie dla tej windy?- zapytał Toris, kiedy dźwig z okropnym zgrzytem ruszył w górę.

-Nie mam pojęcia, ale odnoszę wrażenie, że zdecydowanie go przekroczyliśmy.- odparł Ludwig -Miejmy nadzieję, że szczęście nas nie opuści.-

-Też mi szczęście, dostać łomot od jakiegoś psychola… .- mruknął Feliks kuląc się w rogu windy, starając się zajmować jak najmniej miejsca.

-Tak po prawdzie, to gdyby ten cały Stanford, nie uparł się, że chce cię wykończyć, to obaj z Litwą bylibyście w drodze do tej ich kwatery głównej.- stwierdził Arthur.

* * *

-Gdzie oni są?!- ryknął Stanford, mniej więcej już odzyskał wzrok, podobnie jak reszta jego ludzi.

-Pojechali windą na górę sir!- odparł jeden z komandosów.

-Odciąć zasilanie w budynku! Nie mogą nam się wymknąć!- rozkazał dowódca.

-Z całym szacunkiem sir, ale gdybyśmy nie zwlekali, już dawno bylibyśmy w drodze do kwatery głównej… .- mruknął Christensen -Nie mówiąc już o tym, że chciał pan zabić jeden z obiektów, który mieliśmy odzyskać.-

Stanford tylko zawarczał ze złości rzucając Christensenowi wściekłe spojrzenie.

* * *

-Cholera nie… .- powiedział powoli Alfred, gdy zgasło światło, a winda zatrzymała się nagle.

-Chyba odcięli nam zasilanie.- uznał Ludwig -Utknęliśmy.-

-Może niekoniecznie, w windach zawsze jest właz awaryjny co nie?- powiedział Gilbert wskazując na dach windy.

-To kto tam sięgnie?- zapytał Arthur, kabina była dość wysoka.

-Trochę mi brakuje.- mruknął Toris próbując sięgnąć włazu -Eee… Feliks mógłbym skorzystać z twoich ramion?-

-Totalnie nie ma sprawy, o ile obejdzie się bez włażenia mi na głowę.- odparł Feliks -Najwyżej potem w ramach rekompensaty kupisz mi jakiś batonik albo coś… .-

-Obejdzie się, zresztą przez te rogi na twojej głowie jest trochę mało miejsca.- powiedział Litwa wspinając się na ramiona Polski. Sprawnie pozbył się pokrywy włazu i wspiął się na dach.

-Jest tylko jakby jeden problem.- stwierdził Polska przyglądając się otworowi w suficie -Jak ja się mam tam zmieścić?-

-Szlag! Faktycznie urosłeś trochę za duży.- powiedział Alfred, podsadził Arthura, następnie Gilberta i Ludwiga -I co teraz?-

-Cóż… mam pewien pomysł, ale nie jestem go pewny… .- mruknął Feliks powoli się podnosząc -Alfred wyłaź.-

-Co chcesz zrobić?- zapytał zaniepokojony Toris.

-Spróbować nowej sztuczki.- stwierdził Polska, pomagając Ameryce wydostać się z windy -Dobrze by było, gdybyście otworzyli najbliższe drzwi do szybu i wyszli na zewnątrz.-

Ludwig zabrał się za otwieranie drzwi siłą, wraz ze swoim bratem przytrzymywali drzwi, gdy pozostali opuszczali szyb.

-Poważnie Feliks, co zamierzasz zrobić?- zapytał ponownie Litwa zwlekając z wyjściem.

-Liet trochę wiary by się przydało wiesz?- odparł Feliks -Ludwig weź go stąd wyciągnij i sam też się zmyj.- poprosił biorąc głęboki wdech.

Kiedy tylko się upewnił, że wszyscy wyszli z szybu, czy też w przypadku Litwy zostali z niego wyciągnięci, zionął ogniem w dach windy z zamiarem wytopienia sobie wyjścia.

-Co tam się dzieje?- zapytał zdziwiony Anglia słysząc dziwny ryk dobiegający z szybu.

-Postawiłbym na ogień.- stwierdził Ludwig odsuwając się od metalowych drzwi które momentalnie się nagrzały.

-Przecież on się tam usmaży.- powiedział Toris wyszarpując się uścisku Niemiec.

-Wiesz myślę, że smoki są ognioodporne.- stwierdził Alfred drapiąc się po karku.

-Ale… skoro te drzwi aż tak się nagrzały, to czy liny trzymające windę… .- odpowiedzią na pytanie którego Arthur nie zdążył dokończyć, był głośny zgrzyt windy spadającej na dno szybu.

-Czy to… czy Feliks… .- zaczął powoli Litwa.

Całe towarzystwo podskoczyło w miejscu, kiedy rozległ się huk, a drzwi wygięły się od wewnątrz. Huknęło po raz drugi, a potem trzeci i w końcu w drzwiach powstała wielka wyrwa, przez którą przecisnął się Feliks.

-Trochę nie poszło po mojej myśli, najwyraźniej mam większy rozmach niż myślałem.- stwierdził Polska zaglądając do szybu -Naprawa tego chyba będzie sporo kosztować.-

-Ja ci zaraz pokażę rozmach!- wrzasnął Toris wskakując Feliksowi na plecy i chwytając go za rogi -Zdajesz sobie sprawę ile razy, prawie dostałem dziś przez ciebie zawału?!-

-Ała, ała, ała!- zaskomlał Polska -No przepraszam no! To jakby nie moja wina!-

-Skończcie się wydurniać, zostało nam jeszcze kilka pięter do przebiegnięcia!- warknął Anglia

-Feliks już chyba dobrze się czuje.- stwierdził Ameryka, obserwując jak Polska kręci głową żeby zrzucić z siebie Litwę.

-No goi się szybko… .- zgodził się Niemcy

-Chyba musimy biec za nimi.- uznał Gilbert kiedy Feliks ruszył przed siebie, drąc się po polsku do Torisa, na co ten odpowiadał mu litewską wiązanką czegoś, co brzmiało jak stek przekleństw połączonych z solidnym ochrzanem.

-Tym bardziej, że znowu mamy towarzystwo.- powiedział Alfred wskazując na drugi koniec korytarza, skąd nadciągała już część oddziału komandosów.

-Jakim cudem są tutaj tak szybko?!- jęknął Arthur ruszając biegiem za Polską i Litwą, którzy z zapałem kontynuowali swoją kulturalną debatę.

-Nie wiem, ale pukawki im już chyba działają.- stwierdził Prusy uchylając się przed energetycznym pociskiem.

-Jeśli jest coś… czego nienawidzę bardziej niż biegania… to jest to bieganie po schodach.- wysapał Ameryka gdy cała grupa wpadła na klatkę schodową.

-Powinieneś zadbać o swoją kondycję Ameryko.- powiedział Ludwig bez problemu go wyprzedzając.

- _Przestań mnie szarpać za rogi! Kark mi skręcisz!-_

 _-To przestań się tak rzucać! Nie chcę spaść wiesz?!-_

-Feliks to ma niezłe tempo.- westchnął Alfred słysząc, że głosy Polski i Litwy dobiegały z dość wysoka, może nawet z samego dachu.

-To skoro już prawie jesteśmy na miejscu, powiedz mi geniuszu, jak masz zamiar wymusić pełną transformację Feliksa!- krzyknął Arthur.

-Eee… coś się wymyśli… .- mruknął Ameryka.

-Jak zrobisz to samo co w lesie, to nawet nie będę się wysilał żeby ci pomóc, gdyby Feliksowi umyśliło się usmażyć cię na skwarek!- warknął Anglia.

-Jakim lesie?- zapytał Niemcy zdziwiony.

-I co zrobił?- zainteresował się Prusy.

-Nieważne… .- mruknął Alfred.

-No to teraz czas się wykazać.- stwierdził Arthur kiedy wpadli w końcu na dach.

-To wy się zajmijcie skołowaniem sobie transportu, a my przypilnujemy żeby nie sforsowali tych drzwi zbyt szybko.- oznajmił Ludwig barykadując drzwi na dach czym się dało.

Feliks chyba opadł z sił, bo przykucnął na środku dachu dysząc ciężko, Toris stał obok niego, wciąż wyglądając na nieźle zirytowanego.

-Eee… umm… Feliks?- zagadnął Polskę Alfred.

-Mmm… jestem zmęczony… dajcie mi spokój.- mruknął Feliks kołysząc się na boki jakby miał się zaraz przewrócić.

-Nawet o tym nie myśl.- powiedział Toris krzyżując ręce na piersi, gdy Ameryka posłał mu znaczące spojrzenie.

-Toris zlituj się! Jak inaczej mam go zdenerwować żeby przemienił się do końca?- jęknął błagalnie Ameryka.

-W jakikolwiek inny sposób!- warknął Litwa kręcąc uszami -Możesz mu na przykład opowiedzieć, jak włamałeś się do jego szafki z zapasami w moim domu!-

-ŻE NIBY CO?!- ryknął Polska zrywając się na równe nogi -DO _TEJ_ SZAFKI?!-

-Eee… to ten… ja… wcale nie?- bąknął Alfred cofając się kilka kroków, spojrzenie Feliksa było co najmniej mordercze.

-I jeszcze nazwał cię kompletną pierdołą.- dorzucił usłużnie Arthur.

-Nie powiedziałem tego!- bronił się Ameryka.

-Moja szafka z limitowanymi edycjami przekąsek!- zasyczał Polska uderzając ogonem w podłoże, żłobiąc w nim całkiem spore podłużne dziury -Błagam Liet powiedz, że cokolwiek tam zostało… .-

-Nic a nic.- oświadczył Toris z pełną powagą -Nawet ta przeterminowana paczka Jeżyków, o której w kółko zapomniałeś.-

-Specjalnie schowałem je u ciebie, żeby mieć pewność, że nic się z tym nie stanie!- warknął Feliks wydychając płomienie nosem.

-Te ciastka były przeterminowane?- zapytał zaniepokojony Alfred, pisnął wystraszony kiedy Polska otworzył paszczę w której zamigotały płomienie.

-Ale bez ziania ogniem proszę cię.- poprosił Litwa poklepując swojego partnera po ramieniu.

-Ale Liet! To… on… ten bezczelny… ja mu pokażę pierdołę... .- Polska nie mógł się wysłowić.

-Och no i jeszcze był pewny, że twój kraj leży gdzieś w Rosji.- stwierdził Anglia mimochodem.

To przelało czarę goryczy, Feliks ryknął ogłuszająco, rozwalając ogonem klimatyzator na dachu, na wszelki wypadek Toris, Alfred i Arthur odsunęli się od niego na bezpieczną odległość.

-Miło by było gdybyście się pośpieszyli!- wrzasnął Gilbert, wraz z Ludwigiem z ledwością utrzymywali drzwi.

-Arthur, znasz może jakieś zaklęcie które nas… eee… przyklei do jego grzbietu?- zapytał Litwa, skrzywił się słysząc pełne bólu porykiwania Feliksa -Z własnego doświadczenia wiem, że lot na smoczym grzbiecie niekoniecznie jest bezpieczny.-

-Coś się wymyśli, właściwie to od chwili w której Alfred zaproponował ten plan, myślałem nad zaklęciami które będę mógł rzucić… na pewno oprócz ''przyklejenia'' nas do grzbietu Feliksa, będziemy potrzebowali iluzji, żeby nie wywoływać paniki.- odparł Anglia.

-Wiecie… przemiana Torisa nie wyglądała aż… tak… .- Ameryce brakowało słów żeby opisać to co widział. Pozieleniał na twarzy, gdy z pleców Polski z nieprzyjemnym chrzęstem wyrosły skrzydła, wyrywając przy okazji z jego paszczy bardzo głośny ryk bólu.

-To… pewnie przez te kolce… i skrzydła… szybkie wyrastanie sierści bardziej swędzi niż boli… gorzej kiedy rośnie ci coś czego normalnie nie masz.- wymamrotał Litwa modląc się żeby to skończyło się jak najszybciej, nienawidził patrzeć na to jak jego partner cierpi.

W przeciwieństwie do transformacji Torisa, przemiana Feliksa nie zakończyła się tak szybko i nagle, trochę potrwało, nim blondyn urósł do właściwego rozmiaru i kształtu.

-Wskakujemy! Szybko!- powiedział Arthur słysząc jak drzwi powoli zmieniają się w kupę połamanego plastiku i metalu. Toris szybko wdrapał się na kark smoka i zaczął drapać go po szyi, mrucząc coś do niego uspokajająco. Ameryka i Anglia usadowili się pomiędzy szpikulcami, przed skrzydłami, Arthur natychmiast zaczął rzucać zaklęcia żeby zabezpieczyć ich podróż.

-Feliks wiem, że jesteś obolały, ale musimy się stąd zbierać!- powiedział cicho Litwa głaszcząc Feliksa nad okiem -Tylko dokąd tym razem… .-

W tym momencie drzwi na dach puściły, a przez powstałą wyrwę zaczęli wybiegać komandosi MiT-u, zaczynając strzelać bez ostrzeżenia.

-Do Londynu! Dasz radę zabrać nas aż do Londynu?!- zawył Ameryka pochylając się nad grzbietem smoka, krzyknął rozdzierająco kiedy jeden z pocisków trafił go w nogę -Jakim cudem Feliks ruszał się po oberwaniu czymś takim?!- przesunął dłonią po nodze upewniając się, że wciąż ją jeszcze ma -Boli jak jasna cholera!-

-Obstawiam, że to zasługa odporności na magię i wrodzonego uporu omawianego osobnika.- mruknął Anglia

-A teraz powtórka z rozrywki… czy Feliks wie w którą stronę ma lecieć, żeby trafić do Londynu?!- krzyknął Toris, Feliks poderwał się nagle z miejsca i ruszył w stronę krawędzi dachu, potrząsając przy tym łbem.

-Niech po prostu leci na zachód!- powiedział Arthur łapiąc się kolca który miał przed sobą i wciskając różdżkę głęboko do kieszeni -Nie mamy pewności, czy da radę dolecieć aż do mnie! Wolałbym żeby nie opadł z sił nad Morzem Północnym!-

-Słyszałeś Feliks?! Zrozumiałeś?! Na zachód! Wiesz w którą to dokładnie stronę?!- poinformował smoka Litwa -Nie sycz na mnie, chciałem się tylko upewnić!-

-Ale Feliks nawet nie mruknął!- powiedział cicho Ameryka -Jakim cudem oni dalej się rozumieją kiedy są potworami?! Czytają sobie w myślach?!-

-Mam wrażenie, że to kwestia tego, że łączy ich naprawdę silna więź, to też pewien rodzaj magii.- odparł Anglia ściskając kolec mocniej, byli już kilka smoczych kroków od krawędzi dachu -Nie licząc kilku incydentów, to są razem od kilkuset lat!-

-Trzymajcie się zaraz będzieeeeeeaaaaaa!- wydarł się Toris kiedy Feliks skoczył, przeskakując nad niskim murkiem… i zaczął opadać w dół nawet nie rozkładając skrzydeł  
-Miałeś lecieć, a nie skakać na ulicę! Co ma znaczyć, że mam przestać piszczeć jak baba bo masz wszystko pod kontrolą?! To nie wygląda na ''pod kontrolą''!- resztę słów które chciał powiedzieć, wepchnął mu do gardła pęd powietrza.

Spadali coraz szybciej, a Polska dalej nie miał zamiaru użyć skrzydeł.

-''Ja pierdolę rozbijemy się… .''- pomyślało w swoim własnym języku, każde z trzech państw siedzących na grzbiecie Polski, patrząc na zbliżającą się coraz bardziej ulicę.

Feliks rozłożył skrzydła dosłownie w ostatniej chwili, podmuch powietrza który wywołał, zwalił niektórych przechodniów z nóg i zakołysał autami, a sam Feliks śmignął między budynkami korzystając z pędu którego nabrał spadając z dachu.

-Zabić to za mało… .- wymamrotał Toris trzymając się za serce, tym jednym popisem, Feliks nagrabił sobie ostatecznie… Litwa już miał plan jak mu za to odpłacić… niech no tylko będą mieli chwilę wolnego czasu… .

-Trochę… trochę jak przejażdżka na rollercoasterze… . -wyjąkał Alfred poprawiając okulary które niemal spadły mu z nosa.

-Dobrze, że przymocowałem nas do tych łusek… .- wymamrotał Arthur kurczowo trzymając się wcześniej złapanego kolca.

-A ty przestań się chichrać!- wrzasnął Litwa okładają pięścią łuski przed sobą -To nie było śmieszne! A nabrać prędkości mogłeś i bez tego! I przestań się popisywać lataniem między budynkami, bo znając ciebie zaraz w któryś przywalisz!-

Feliks nawet nie czuł uderzeń, za to pozostałe państwa czuły pod sobą dziwne wibracje, zapewne ten śmiech o którym wspomniał Toris.

-Wiesz Artie… trochę to wygląda jakby Toris gadał sam do siebie.- stwierdził Ameryka przyciszonym głosem.

-Mam… mam to gdzieś… mam nadzieję, że Litwa natrze Polsce uszu za ten numer!- powiedział Anglia obejmując swój uchwyt ramionami i przytulając się do niego z całych sił.

* * *

-To musiało być… ciekawe doświadczenie.- stwierdził Ludwig obserwując oddalającego się szybko smoka.

-Wyglądało epicko.- przyznał z niechęcią Gilbert.

Obaj korzystając z zamieszania i tego, że komandosi ich zignorowali, zajęci próbą powstrzymania pozostałych, przyczaili się za jednym z ocalałych klimatyzatorów.

-To co robimy teraz?- zapytał Prusy.

-Najpierw poczekamy, aż ci goście sobie stąd pójdą, potem wracam szybko do domu się przebrać i pędzę na spotkanie… a później czekamy na oficjalne zaproszenie na międzynarodowe posiedzenie.- odparł Niemcy -Zdecydowanie mamy tu do czynienia z czymś, czego nie można zignorować.-

* * *

 **Poczekam jeszcze troszkę czasu, tak żeby więcej osób mogło się ewentualnie wypowiedzieć odnośnie contentu 18+.**

 **Dla przypomnienia:**

 **a) ewentualne elementy 18+ dodam do rozdziału oznaczając odpowiednio fragment dla tych którzy chcieliby pominąć.**

 **b) wrzucam owe elementy jako osobny ekstra rozdział, też ze względu na osoby które wolałyby tego nie czytać.**

 **c) nie wrzucam tego, ale jako, że i tak to napiszę dla przyjaciółki, będę skłonna wysłać chętnym ów fragment.**

 **Powyższe dotyczy potencjalnego USUK i wielce prawdopodobnie (wręcz pewnie) Lietpola w tym opowiadaniu.**

 **A tak przy okazji... niech mnie ktoś w łeb strzeli. Piszę trzy opka na raz, do Fantastycznych intensywnie obmyślam drugą część (która powoli kroi mi się na naprawdę długą historię). A mój mózg ma to gdzieś i mam już w głowie zalążek na czwarte... (Lietpol naturalnie, bo co innego? XD).**


	20. Chapter 19

**Myślniki... kurcze... *tryb buntu aktywowany* Nie oddam myślników! D:**

 **Nie oddam wszystkich moich gramatycznych, stylistycznych i innych ewentualnych językowych upośledzeń! W ten sposób czuję, że się czymś wyróżniam (._.)**

 **A polska język, trudna język, nawet Polacy mają problem z poprawnym się nim posługiwaniem XD.**

 **Swoją drogą to naprawdę aż tak razi? (Znaczy takie osoby jak ja, to jest językowo przeciętne).**

 **Może jak kiedyś będę pisać książkę, to się do tego bardziej przyłożę (chociaż wątpię żeby to miało nastąpić).**

* * *

-Hej… gdzie my już właściwie jesteśmy?- zapytał Arthur walcząc z sennością, utrzymywanie kilku zaklęć naraz mocno go wyczerpywało, a lecieli już kilka dobrych godzin.

-Wolisz wieści złe czy jeszcze gorsze?- spytał Toris przechylając się lekko w bok i patrząc w dół.

-Wolałbym jakieś dobre dla odmiany.- mruknął Anglia przecierając oczy.

-To takich nie mam.- stwierdził Litwa -Jesteśmy nad morzem i to tak dosłownie, a gdzie to nie mam pojęcia.-

-Przecież mówiłem żeby leciał wzdłuż wybrzeża!- powiedział Arthur rozdrażniony, nie miał nawet siły żeby krzyczeć.

-I leciał, przynajmniej przez jakiś czas.- wtrącił się Alfred klikając coś w swoim telefonie -A potem nagle skręcił nad wodę i tak już sobie lecimy jakiś czas.-

-A może mi ktoś powiedzieć dlaczego?- zapytał Anglia patrząc na Litwę z uniesionymi brwiami.

-Nie wiem, od jakiegoś czasu Feliks niezbyt chętnie się odzywa.- stwierdził Toris.

-Znowu ma jakiegoś focha? Nie wiedziałem, że Polska jest taki humorzasty… .- mruknął Ameryka.

-Na ciebie na pewno.- odparł Litwa -W ciągu tych kilku godzin już dziesięć razy nazwał cie dupkiem i stwierdził, że jeśli zaprosi cię na jakąkolwiek imprezę, to masz przyjść z własnym alkoholem i przekąskami.-

-To było tylko kilka paczek ciastek i tych… paluszków czy jak to się nazywa… .- burknął Alfred, w odpowiedzi dostając głośny warkot wydobywający się z gardła Feliksa.

-Nie będę tego powtarzał.- stwierdził Toris, poklepując swojego partnera po głowie uspokajająco.

-Nadal czekam na odpowiedź, gdzie dokładnie jesteśmy.- powiedział Arthur.

-Nad… paręnaście kilometrów od wybrzeża Wielkiej Brytanii.- odparł Ameryka kiedy GPS w jego telefonie w końcu złapał sygnał -Niezłe mamy tempo.-

-Faktycznie… może nie jest to tak szybki sposób podróżowania jak samolotem, ale to nam ułatwia sprawę.- stwierdził Anglia.

-Feliks twierdzi, że prześcignięcie samolotu to żaden problem i mógłby lecieć szybciej.- powiedział Litwa z lekkim powątpiewaniem w głosie.

-To dlaczego nie leci szybciej?- zapytał Alfred zdziwiony.

-Kazał ci się zamknąć i oświadczył, że jest zmęczony, głodny i cholernie mu zimno, bo od wody ciągnie.- oznajmił Toris -I jeszcze dodał, że jak ci nie pasuje to możesz wysiąść i lecieć samolotem.-

-Rany… długo jeszcze będzie na mnie taki cięty?- zapytał Ameryka z westchnieniem.

-Sprawa tyczy się jedzenia, czyli jednej z rzeczy która dla Feliksa to świętość, więc… chyba jeszcze to trochę potrwa.- uznał Litwa po chwili namysłu.

-Mam nadzieję, że krócej niż zajmie nam dotarcie do domu Artiego.- powiedział Alfred, nie miał szczęścia na tej wyprawie, jak nie miał przewalone u Torisa, to Feliks musiał się o coś obrażać… byli strasznie drażliwi, nie miał pojęcia dlaczego… przecież w sumie nic takiego nie zrobił.

* * *

-Panie Stanford, pan Alvarez pana oczekuje.- oznajmił chłodny żeński głos, płynący z głośnika.

Stanford bez słowa podniósł się z fotela na którym siedział i ruszył w stronę drzwi do biura szefa MiT-u.

Po porażce w Berlinie i kolejnej ucieczce obiektów które miał schwytać, dostał lakoniczny rozkaz zgłoszenia się do najbliższej placówki organizacji. Wiedział co go czeka, Alvarez jasno dał mu do zrozumienia jaki los go spotka. Wszedł do biura, szef organizacji siedział na fotelu, zwrócony do niego plecami, obserwując kolonię rybek w wielkim szklanym akwarium, gatunki które nie były znane większości świata, takie które posiadały magiczne właściwości.

-Wiesz po co tu jesteś Stanford.- powiedział Alvarez spokojnym głosem -I wiesz dlaczego ja tu jestem, dlaczego opuściłem siedzibę główną i przybyłem tutaj.-

-Tak sir… wiem… .- powiedział komandos stając na baczność.

-Po raz kolejny, nie udało ci się wykonać powierzonego ci zadania.- oznajmił Alvarez -Co więcej, po przesłuchaniu twojego oddziału, dowiedziałem się, że tym razem była to tylko i wyłącznie twoja wina.- odwrócił się i spojrzał na Stanforda lodowatym spojrzeniem -Miałeś wszystko pod kontrolą, wystarczyło ogłuszyć oba obiekty, zakuć je w kajdany tłumiące magię żeby się przypadkiem nie przemieniły w swoje potworne wersje i dostarczyć je mi… ale zamiast tego, uznałeś, że wcześniej wyrównasz swoje osobiste porachunki z jednym z nich.- pochylił się w fotelu i oparł się o blat biurka przy którym siedział -Próbowałeś zabić moją własność Stanford, jakie masz na to wytłumaczenie?-

-Nie mam żadnego sir, niepowodzenie akcji w Berlinie to tylko i wyłącznie moja wina.- powiedział Stanford bez zająknięcia.

-Otóż to Stanford! Przekroczyłeś swoje kompetencje i jednocześnie wykazałeś się rażącą niekompetencją!- krzyknął Alvarez uderzając pięściami w biurko -Powinienem wywalić cię na zbity pysk i wymazać wszelkie wspomnienia dotyczące MiT-u!-

-Jestem gotów ponieść konsekwencje.- oświadczył komandos pochylając głowę.

-Powinienem cię wylać, ale tego nie zrobię, dam ci jeszcze jedną ostatnią szansę… zostajesz zdegradowany Stanford.- oznajmił szef organizacji odchylając się w swoim fotelu -Do rangi zwykłego rekruta, każdy z twojego byłego oddziału, będzie teraz wyższy rangą od ciebie, a odzyskanie dawnej pozycji nie będzie łatwe.-

-Tak jest sir!- powiedział Stanford, wdzięcznym tonem, ulżyło mu, że jeszcze nie został wylany z roboty.

-Twoje zadanie, zostanie przekazane komuś innemu, sprawdzonemu profesjonaliście… w dodatku komuś kogo znasz.- oświadczył Alvarez -Wejść!- rzucił w stronę drugich drzwi.

Stanford uniósł głowę, a kiedy zobaczył co za osoba wchodzi do biura, mimowolnie otworzył usta ze zdumienia.

-Kopę lat Willie!- przywitała się ciemnowłosa kobieta, o ciemnej karnacji -Słyszałam, że znów nabroiłeś i trzeba po tobie posprzątać!-

-Chaaya… tak… minęło… sporo czasu… .- wydukał Stanford.

''Powróci dawna znajomość, jednak nie połączy was to co kiedyś.''

Nie wiedział czy miał się śmiać, czy płakać widząc ironię tej sytuacji. Łukasiewicz i jego kumple robili sobie z niego jaja, kiedy spotkali się w wesołym miasteczku, a jednak jego ''prorocze'' słowa spełniły się co do joty. On i Chaaya byli kiedyś w jednej jednostce treningowej, różnili się od siebie podejściem co do poniektórych kwestii, jednak mimo to oboje osiągali najwyższe wyniki… w którymś momencie nawet między nimi zaiskrzyło. Ale to wszystko zmieniło się po zakończeniu szkolenia, on trafił do europejskiej jednostki interwencyjnej, a ona wybrała placówkę azjatycką.

W jego wspomnieniach Chaaya jawiła się jako bardzo ambitna osoba, nawet jeszcze bardziej niż on, bezwzględnie dążąca do spełnienia swoich aspiracji, ale mimo to potrafiąca okazać serce i współczucie. Teraz w jej oczach widział tylko bezwzględność i wyrachowanie, ani śladu ciepła które pamiętał. Zastanawiał się, jak bardzo zmieniła się w trakcie służby w Azji... i jednocześnie czuł, że woli nie znać odpowiedzi na to pytanie.

-Chaaya obejmie dowodzenie nad misją.- oznajmił Alvarez -A ty dołączysz do niej jako… obserwator… będziesz obserwował jak powinno wykonywać się swoją robotę Stanford.-

-Tak jest sir… .- mruknął komandos.

-Zupełnie jak za starych dobrych czasów Willie co nie? Znów będziemy pracować w jednym zespole.- powiedziała Chaaya uśmiechając się w dość drapieżny sposób  
-Zapolujemy na te dwa potworki… to znaczy ja zapoluję, a ty będziesz obserwował jak powinno postępować się z potworami.-

-Już się nie mogę doczekać.- powiedział Stanford nie całkiem zgodnie z prawdą.

Wiedział do czego ta kobieta jest zdolna, miała bardzo... nieprzyjemne metody osiągania swoich zamiarów i obchodzenia się ze swoimi celami… mógł co najwyżej współczuć tamtej dwójce, którą miała teraz schwytać.

* * *

-Hej Toris… .- zaczął powoli Alfred.

-Taaaak?- zapytał Toris, starając się zbytnio nie panikować.

-Czy nie wydaje ci się, że zaczęliśmy tak jakoś… niepokojąco szybko opadać?- zapytał nerwowo Ameryka, stwierdzając, że tafla wody pod nimi, jest niepokojąco blisko.

-Może trochę… .- mruknął Litwa, zerkając to na zbliżającą się wodę, to na wciąż dość odległą wyspę.

-No wiesz… nie mógłbyś… czy ja wiem… poprosić Feliksa żeby trochę się... wzniósł?- zaproponował Alfred -Wiesz, te jego zabawy ze spadaniem są… mało śmieszne.-

-Wiesz Alfred… myślę, że mamy tutaj ten sam przypadek, co z Arthurem.- oznajmił Toris przełykając głośno ślinę.

-A co z Artiem jest nie tak?- zapytał Alfred nieco zdziwiony.

-Nie zauważyłeś, że zaczęliśmy się jakby ślizgać? Zaklęcie przyczepiające nas do łusek Feliksa przestaje działać.- powiedział Litwa poważnie zaniepokojony -Obaj są zmęczeni… .-

-No to… mamy jakby przewalone nie?- stwierdził Ameryka.

-W cholerę… Feliks proszę cię wytrzymaj jeszcze trochę, już prawie jesteśmy na miejscu!- jęknął Toris, poklepując Polskę nad okiem, odpowiedział mu przeciągły, pełen zmęczenia pomruk.

-A mówiłem mu… żeby leciał wzdłuż kontynentu… żeby miał gdzie wylądować w razie czego!- warknął Anglia wybudzając się z lekkiej drzemki, z ledwością utrzymywał się na grzbiecie smoka, cofnął zaklęcia które wcześniej rzucił, żeby zachować chociaż trochę przytomności umysłu.

-Feliks doleć chociaż do stałego lądu, wyciągnięcie ciebie jako człowieka z Wisły było już dość ciężkie, nie wyobrażam sobie jak miałbym cię wyciągnąć jako smoka z Morza Północnego!- krzyknął Litwa, kiedy Feliksem odrobinę zatrzęsło -Błagam chociaż raz wyląduj normalnie!-

Ameryka pozostawił Litwie dopingowanie Polski do dalszego wysiłku, sam zajął się dbaniem o to, żeby Anglia nie zsunął się z grzbietu Feliksa.

-No proszę cię… jeszcze trochę! Dasz radę! Jeszcze tylko kilka metrów!- mówił gorączkowo Toris, patrząc jak oczy smoka praktycznie same się zamykają. Feliks z głuchym jękiem zmusił swoje skrzydła do większego wysiłku, musiał się jeszcze trochę postarać.

-Boże… następnym razem, słuchaj sugestii innych, zamiast uparcie udowadniać, że stać cię na więcej.- westchnął Litwa, kiedy w końcu znaleźli się nad stałym lądem -To teraz możemy lądować, tylko powoli… .-

-''Nie dam rady… przepraszam… .''- pomyślał Feliks nie mając już więcej sił na operowanie skrzydłami, stać go było tylko na zablokowanie ich w taki sposób, żeby opadali nieco wolniej, a nie polecieli w dół jak kamień.

-Och szlag… błagam tylko mi tu teraz nie zasypiaj!- wymamrotał Toris robiąc się blady jak duch -Chłopaki szykujcie się na twarde lądowanie!- krzyknął szukając czegoś za co mógłby się złapać. Alfred objął jednym ramieniem Arthura, a drugim jeden ze szpikulców, zaciskając mocno zęby w oczekiwaniu na kontakt z ziemią. Mieli co prawda tyle szczęścia, że trafili na raczej równinny wiejski teren, pokryty rozległymi łąkami, ale nie zmieniło to faktu, że lądowanie było nieprzyjemne. Feliks zarył o ziemię, żłobiąc w niej długi głęboki ślad i wydając przy tym z siebie serię bolesnych ryków. Pozostałe państwa spadły z jego grzbietu w chwili zetknięcia się z ziemią, więc oszczędzona im została reszta trasy, którą przebyło ciało smoka, nim w końcu wyhamowało.

-Czy nikomu… nic nie jest?- zapytał Alfred wypluwając z ust ziemię i garść koniczyny, a następnie poprawiając na nosie popękane okulary.

-Czuje się mniej więcej tak, jak po skoku z tamtej fabryki w twoje urodziny, ale chyba jestem cały.- wymamrotał Arthur -A pozostali?-

-A jak myślisz? Toris zebrał się w trymiga i poszedł sprawdzić, czy z naszym środkiem transportu wszystko w porządku.- powiedział Ameryka.

-A co z owym środkiem transportu? Podziwiam jego upór i wytrwałość, że doleciał aż do mnie, ale i tak mu jeszcze przygadam za to, że naraził nas wszystkich na niebezpieczeństwo.- mruknął Anglia siadając powoli.

-Przynajmniej znaczną część trasy mamy już za sobą.- powiedział Alfred zerkając na GPS -Chociaż wylądowaliśmy za bardzo na północny wschód, do Londynu mamy jeszcze kawałek drogi… .-

-To i tak dobrze, że Feliks trafił gdzie trzeba bez nawigacji satelitarnej.- westchnął Arthur, z pomocą Alfreda zbierając się z ziemi.

Obaj podeszli do leżącego kilkadziesiąt metrów dalej smoka i klęczącego obok niego Torisa.

-Co z nim? Nie wygląda za ciekawie.- powiedział Anglia, patrząc na szybko unoszące się i opadające boki Feliksa i jego na wpółprzymknięte oczy.

-Wyżyje, nie jest aż tak źle, skoro ma jeszcze siły narzekać, na to, że następnym razem każe sobie za to zapłacić.- stwierdził Litwa, oglądając uważnie każdy skrawek ciała swojego partnera -Z tego co widzę nic sobie nie złamał, potłukł się tylko solidnie.-

-Czyli nie poszło źle.- podsumował Ameryka -Ale jest jedna istotna kwestia, jak zamierzamy go teraz odmienić? Nie mam przy sobie magicznych burgerów.-

-Po prostu zaczaruje żarcie z naszego plecaka… czekaj… został w Berlinie prawda?- westchnął Arthur przykładając dłoń do czoła.

-Tak, podobnie jak bluza i telefon Feliksa.- powiedział Toris, tłumacząc pełen frustracji syk smoka -Spokojnie jak nie odzyskamy tamtej, to kupię ci taką drugą, nawet ci pasowała.- westchnął skrobiąc Feliksa nad okiem -Telefonu ci nie kupię, znając życie naciągałbyś mnie na jakiś drogi model, a nie stać mnie na to.-

Feliks przewalił oczyma wypuszczając przez nos kłąb dymu.

-A tak swoją drogą, to oprócz żarcia do zaklęcia, będzie trzeba skombinować jakieś ubrania dla Feliksa.- powiedział Litwa.

-Alfred gdzie dokładnie jesteśmy?- zapytał Anglia przysiadając obok łapy smoka i opierając się o nią.

-Zobaczmy… na wschód od… Chelmsford.- stwierdził Ameryka sprawdzając lokalizację w telefonie.

-To z pięćdziesiąt mil od Londynu.- westchnął Arthur -Trudno, jakoś sobie z tym poradzimy.-

-Może niegłupim pomysłem będzie chwilowe pozostawienie Feliksa w takim stanie? Może jak odpocznie to podlecimy jeszcze kawałek?- zaproponował Alfred.

-Może, to faktycznie nie brzmi aż tak źle, też muszę odpocząć, robi się już ciemno… .- mruknął Anglia zmęczonym głosem -Rano nad tym pomyślimy.-

Feliks mruknął z aprobatą, z wysiłkiem zmieniając pozycję na wygodniejszą, złożył skrzydła i zwinął się w kłębek, żeby tracić mniej ciepła.

-Chyba wszyscy jesteśmy zmęczeni.- zgodził się Litwa, wciskając się w przestrzeń między policzkiem a jedną z przednich łap smoka.

-No… ci magiczni komandosi raczej nie dorwą nas tutaj tak szybko nie?- westchnął Alfred układając się obok Arthura.

-Oby, bo nie mam zamiaru się stąd ruszać póki się nie wyśpię, choćby świat miał się skończyć.- oznajmił Arthur.

* * *

-Dlaczego nie lecimy odrzutowcem organizacji, tylko zwykłym samolotem pasażerskim?- zapytał Stanford, kręcąc się w fotelu, żeby znaleźć dogodną pozycję.

-Żeby być incognito oczywiście… wy faceci zawsze chcecie oznajmiać swoje przybycie z hukiem, podczas gdy czasami jedyne czego potrzeba to odrobina subtelności.- odparła Chaaya, spokojnie przeglądając kilka folderów ze szczegółami misji i… książkę historyczną.

-Subtelność… byłem subtelny.- mruknął Stanford rozglądając się uważnie po pokładzie samolotu. Oddział Chaayi został rozlokowany w różnych obszarach pokładu, tak jakby ich cel był tu gdzieś i mieli go okrążyć… zachowywali szyk nawet kiedy nie było takiej potrzeby.

-Gdybyś był subtelny, udałoby ci się przechwycić cele już w Warszawie.- stwierdziła agentka, uważnie wczytując się w akta dotyczące personifikacji Polski i Litwy -Z tego co mówił mi jeden z twoich byłych podkomendnych, nie wydawali się zbytnio zaskoczeni kiedy natknęli się na was w Złotych Tarasach.-

-Może… ale to pewnie dlatego, że są… .- zaczął komandos, ale Chaaya mu przerwała.

-Są zwykłymi ludźmi Willie… żyją setki lat i są silniejsi niż przeciętni ludzie to fakt, ale czują, myślą i krwawią tak jak każdy inny człowiek.- powiedziała agentka zaglądając do książki historycznej -Nie mają żadnych nadprzyrodzonych mocy… no chyba, że zmienisz ich w potwory.-

-Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć?- zapytał Stanford mrużąc oczy.

-Że twoje podejście było złe, zamiast otwarcie ich zaatakować, wystarczyło urządzić prostą pułapkę.- odparła Chaaya -Wystarczyło nie rzucać się w oczy, widok bandy uzbrojonych facetów każdego by zaniepokoił.-

-Więc co? Masz zamiar wciągnąć ich w pułapkę?- komandos skrzywił się mimowolnie, nie lubił takich… szpiegowskich zagrywek.

-Owszem, mam te przewagę, że mnie nie znają… ale twoje wybryki nieco popsuły mi szyki.- stwierdziła agentka -Będą teraz ostrożniejsi… tyle dobrego, że udało wam się wszczepić jednemu z nich nowy lokalizator.-

-Tylko jednemu, problem będzie jeśli się rozdzielą.- powiedział Stanford.

-Och nie rozdzielą się… tego akurat jestem pewna.- odparła Chaaya z uśmiechem, patrząc na zdjęcia swoich celów, znajdujące się aktach. Skoro nie rozdzielili się w ciągu tylu stuleci, to wątpiła, że mieliby to zrobić teraz.

* * *

- _Mmm… już wstaję… zaraz wstaję… jeszcze chwilkę…_.- mruknął Toris przez sen, czując trącanie w ramię, skrzywił się słysząc niecierpliwe syknięcie - _Feliks zlituj się, daj mi jeszcze chwilę pospać, jestem zmęczony po wczoraj… jak to się dzieję, że w takich momentach potrafisz wstać wcześniej… i jeszcze masz ochotę na więcej… .-_

Feliks spojrzał na bruneta przekrzywiając łeb na bok ze zdziwioną miną, po chwili wysunął język spomiędzy szczęk i polizał swojego partnera po policzku, skoro zwykłe trącanie nie zdało egzaminu.

- _Co ty wypra… och… oł… .-_ Litwa poderwał się z miejsca i rozglądnął wokół, drgnął zaskoczony, kiedy ujrzał tuż obok, wielki, złoty, smoczy łeb - _No tak… zapomniałem, że nie jesteśmy… zresztą nieważne… .-_

Polska posłał mu rozbawione i jednocześnie zalotne spojrzenie, oraz smoczy uśmiech ukazujący komplet ostrych zębów.

- _Nieważne co mi się śniło! Przestań się tak na mnie gapić! I śmiać też się przestań! I wcale nie jestem zboczeńcem! A już tym bardziej ''twoim malutkim zboczuszkiem''!-_ warknął Toris zażenowany i zirytowany, odpychając od siebie łuskowaty łeb - _Jestem wyższy od ciebie! A jak się nie przymkniesz, to zaraz sam przerobię cię na torebkę!-_ wrzasnął rozdrażniony, kiedy Feliks stwierdził, że nie zanegował tego, że jest jego i jest ''zboczuszkiem''.

-Rany boskie o co tyle hałasu z rana?- jęknął Arthur, przebudzony głosem Litwy, wzdrygnął się zaskoczony, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że spał oparty o smoczą łapę, a w dodatku wtulony w Alfreda, który chrapał w najlepsze.

-O nic.- burknął Toris ignorując rozbawione porykiwania Feliksa.

-No okej… to przestań się drzeć z łaski swojej.- westchnął Anglia puszczając szybko Amerykę i przecierając oczy -Która godzina?-

-Nie wiem, właśnie dotarło do mnie, że też zgubiłem swój telefon, po tym jak przemieniłem się w lesie.- odparł Litwa obrażonym tonem.

-Okej… wolę nie wiedzieć, o co tym razem wam poszło.- stwierdził Arthur patrząc to na Litwę to na Polskę.

-O nic nam nie poszło… Feliks ma po prostu wybitnie dobry humor.- mruknął Toris wygrzebując się ze swojego ''legowiska'', było mu trochę za gorąco i to nie tylko dlatego, że ciało smoka było bardzo ciepłe.

-''Widziałem~!''- oświadczył w myślach Feliks, poruszając brwiami w znaczący sposób.

-Sam jesteś zboczeńcem! Gdzie się gapisz?!- wrzasnął Litwa z czerwoną twarzą, naciągając swoją bluzę jak najniżej -''Poczekaj tylko aż zostaniemy na chwilę sami… .''- pomyślał zgrzytając zębami.

-Mam nadzieję, że ma dość dobry humor, żeby zabrać nas do Londynu.- powiedział Anglia, uznając, że lepiej się w to nie mieszać -Ej Alfred wstawaj, ruszamy dalej.- mruknął potrząsając śpiącym Ameryką.

-Stwierdził że pobiec kawałek może, ale na latanie zbyt bolą go skrzydła.- powiedział Toris wdrapując się na kark Polski -No i że jest głodny.-

-Nie on jeden, rzucanie zaklęć sprawia, że jestem cholernie głodny, Alfred wiecznie coś wpieprza, a ty w sumie od wczoraj miałeś w ustach tylko pączki i kawę.- stwierdził Arthur.

-Hę? Co jest?- mruknął Alfred wybudzając się powoli ze snu.

-Wstawaj, jedziemy dalej.- powiedział Anglia -Trzeba dotrzeć w jakieś bardziej cywilizowane okolice, załatwić ubranie dla Feliksa i jedzenie dla nas wszystkich.-

-Och… no dobra… a tak fajnie mi się spało.- westchnął Ameryka podnosząc się z miejsca.

-Nie wiem, jak przy wrzaskach Litwy mogłeś spać spokojnie, ale to już nieważne.- stwierdził Arthur wdrapując się na grzbiet Feliksa i przygotowując różdżkę, miał nadzieję, że podróż lądem będzie nieco bezpieczniejsza, bo miał zamiar rzucić wyłącznie zaklęcie iluzji, które nie kosztowało go aż tyle sił.

-Wrzaskach? Nie słyszałem, a o co wrzeszczał?- zapytał Alfred wciąż zaspanym głosem.

- _Powiedz choć słowo, a cię ukatrupię.-_ powiedział Toris ostrzegawczo, zwracając się do smoka. Feliks tylko przewalił oczyma, tak jakby był w stanie się odezwać. Zresztą sam nie miał pojęcia o co brunet się tak wściekał, zapytał go tylko co takiego mu się śniło i zwrócił uwagę na pewien typowo męski, poranny problem.

- _I właśnie o to chodzi!-_ syknął cicho Toris - _Ani słowa na ten temat! Już i tak sobie nagrabiłeś... ooo nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz co cię czeka, za twoje ostatnie wybryki!-_

Polska odciął się tylko pytaniem czy grozi, czy obiecuje i czy długo jeszcze potrwa nim Litwa spełni swoje groźby.

Na znak, że wszyscy już wygodnie siedzą na swoich miejscach, Feliks podniósł się z ziemi i ruszył truchtem we wskazanym przez GPS Alfreda kierunku, kołysząc się przy tym mocno na boki.

-R-r-rany a-a-ale t-trzęsie!- wyjąkał Ameryka, starając się nie obijać zbytnio o grzbiet gada -N-n-na T-T-Torisie wy-wy-wygodniej si-się je-je-jechało!-

-P-P-Pewnie d-dl-dlatego, że ss-ssaki po-poruszają się t-t-trochę ina-ina-inaczej niż ga-ga-gady!- powiedział Anglia, samemu starając się znaleźć dogodną pozycję do siedzenia.

-F-F-F-Feliks n-ni-ni-nie da si-się ja-jakoś ina-in-inaczej?- zapytał Litwa, o mały włos nie odgryzając sobie języka.

Feliks tylko dmuchnął dymem przez nozdrza i przyspieszył. Poruszał się teraz długimi susami, żłobiąc głębokie dziury w ziemi, z każdym jednym odbiciem. A jeśli pozostałym nacjom dalej coś nie pasowało, to droga wolna, mogli iść na własnych nogach.

-Znacznie lepiej!- wysapał Alfred z ulgą -Przynajmniej da się wysiedzieć!-

-Przydałoby się jakieś siodło tak na przyszłość.- mruknął Arthur.

-Mam ci przekazać co następuje ''Nie jestem jakby koniem, sam se załóż siodło''.- powiedział Toris zerkając przez ramię do tyłu -No i zapytać, czy przewidujesz jeszcze jakieś loty, że to proponujesz.-

-Tak tylko powiedziałem.- westchnął Anglia przewalając oczyma -Nie mówiłem na poważnie, ale gdyby faktycznie jeszcze zaszła taka potrzeba, to fajnie byłoby mieć jakieś stabilniejsze siedzisko.-

-Nie powiem, że nie.- mruknął Litwa -Awaryjny system lądowania też by się przydał, bo jak do tej pory każde w którym brałem udział, skończyło się mniejszą lub większą kraksą… tak wiem, że to nie twoja wina Feliks, spójrz na to z innej strony, też byś na tym skorzystał, na pewno mniej byś się poobijał.-

To akurat wydało się Polsce dobrą opcją, wolał sobie nie wyobrażać, ile siniaków nabił sobie ostatnim lądowaniem.

-Ty się powinieneś cieszyć, że nic sobie nie połamałeś, albo po prostu nie zabiłeś, a nie myśleć o tym ile siniaków sobie nabiłeś! Sam mi niedawno wytykałeś, że goimy się bardzo szybko, a ty ostatnio to chyba bijesz w tej kwestii rekordy, ale ze śmierci to może być trochę ciężko co nie?!- powiedział Toris takim tonem, który wedle doświadczeń Feliksa zwiastował długi ochrzan, połączony z nudnym wykładem na temat jego zachowania.

-I znowu wygląda jakby Litwa gadał do siebie.- westchnął Alfred kręcąc głową z niedowierzaniem.

-Cóż, wiemy że nie gada do siebie, a przynajmniej łatwiej się nam porozumieć z Feliksem… albo z nim… zależy który akurat jest potworem.- powiedział Arthur -Tak na marginesie, jeśli mogę coś wtrącić odnośnie głupich pomysłów i tego lądowania… .- zaczął zwracając się do smoka.

Feliks wydał z siebie cichy zrozpaczony ryk, jedyne czego mu brakowało, to zostać zwymyślanym przez dwie do bólu sztywne osoby… i nawet nie mógł sobie zatkać uszu. Przyspieszył kroku jeszcze bardziej, mając cichą nadzieję, że jeśli szybko dotrą do Londynu, to może uda mu się uniknąć śmierci z nudów.

* * *

 **Ej wiecie co? ._.**

 **Wedle moich planów, w przyszłym rozdziale zapowiada się na Lietpolowy content 18+ ( ._.)**

 **Idealny moment żeby zająć się rozdziałem z innego opowiadania XD.**

 **O ile się nie mylę wygrała opcja A co nie? Hmm... .**

 **Ale na USUK też przyjdzie pora, jak już się zgodziliście na wstawki godne M, to sprawiedliwość będzie, zresztą, kto se będzie chciał to se pominie nie interesujący go fragment.**


	21. Chapter 20

**No nie mogę... znowu rozdział na 8k słów?! (Notek autorskich nie liczę, bo to prawie jak osobny rozdział, a w sumie to mam teraz sporo do powiedzenia XD).**

 **Chociaż w sumie wiem, czemu wyszło tak długo... wiecie dlaczego? Domyślacie się? Pewnie wpadnie wam to do głowy w trakcie czytania. XD**

 **No to lecimy z koksem:  
-Oczywiście, że z niecierpliwością czekam na komentarze! Normalnie jak wrzucam rozdział, to siedzę z telefonem w rękach, czekając na powiadomienie z maila i jest mi smutno jak to Twitch przysyła info, że stream się zaczął. Bardzo lubię jak mnie ktoś pogłaska po główce i powie ''No ładnie, ładnie napisałaś''. XD (Chyba nie mam na co marnować życia tylko na pisanie głupot.) W tym miejscu pragnę pozdrowić Zaczytaną, bo ona to jest totalną rekordzistką w długości komentarzy. **

**-O jakiejś kontynuacji ''Zjazdu rodzinnego'' to ja nie myślałam, ale zawsze można coś pomyśleć. :v A co do kontynuacji ''Piątego rozbioru''... może kiedyś, na razie mam za dużo na głowie z resztą opek, może tak dla relaksu coś bazgrne. (Swoją drogą jak to ostatnio przeczytałam to myśli miałam takie: ''Ja to poważnie napisałam?! Boże święty, ale to jest durne... .'' XD (Co ja robię ze swoim życiem? XD)**

 **-Które z moich opek piszę mi się najlepiej... zamieniłabym słowo ''najlepiej'', na ''najłatwiej'', bo każde ze swoich opowiadań lubię pisać, niezależnie od poziomu durnoty w nim zawartej. Pozostaje kwestia łatwości pisania i podzieliłabym to tak ''Fantastyczne...'' i ''How to be mercenary?'' są tymi łatwiejszymi (bo opisuje albo czasy współczesne, które są mi raczej nieźle znane lub stworzony przez siebie świat, gdzie mogę kreować go wedle mojego widzimisię), a ''Dlaczego?'' i ''Burzliwe...'' są tymi trudniejszymi, bo w mniejszym lub większym stopniu tyczą się historii (staram się w miarę trzymać kolejności i zgodności historycznej, chociaż tu i ówdzie skopałam już parę spraw), nawet w "Burzliwych...'', gdzie zaznaczałam, że historii trzymać się będę raczej luźno, muszę się pilnować (Co by na przykład w XIVw. nie wyskoczyć z pierwszym lotem w kosmos XD). Czasami przy pisaniu pomaga mi jakaś fajna muzyka na którą trafię w internetach, potrafi to to dać naprawdę niezłego kopa motywacyjnego do pisania.**

 **Czy to już wszystko... chyba tak, a jeśli o czymś zapomniałam, to pewnie przypomnę sobie później i później o tym wspomnę. (Albo ktoś mi przypomni... albo walnę pozarozdziałową rozprawkę jak przy batalii o długopis w ''Dlaczego?'' XD).**

* * *

-Ach Londyn! Czuć w tym mieście historię!- westchnęła Chaaya, opuszczając wraz ze swym oddziałem lotnisko Heathrow.

-I przy okazji prawie zero odczytów magicznych.- stwierdził kwaśno Stanford.

-Nie narzekaj Willie, lokalizatory magiczne nie są nam teraz potrzebne, skoro twoja ulubiona gadzinka ma wszczepiony lokalizator elektroniczny.- powiedziała agentka machnąwszy od niechcenia ręką.

-A więc? Ruszamy w pościg?- zapytał komandos unosząc brwi, nie skomentował docinka o ''jego gadzince''.

-Po co? Sami do nas przyjdą.- Chaaya wzruszyła ramionami -Na razie są jeszcze dość daleko, nie musimy się spieszyć, odpocznijmy po męczącym locie klasą ekonomiczną.-

-Na jakiej podstawie uważasz, że sami do nas przyjdą?- spytał Stanford unosząc brwi, jak na razie nie widział tego profesjonalizmu który miał obserwować.

-To proste Willie, wystarczy nad tym odrobinę pomyśleć, sam byś do tego doszedł gdybyś nie był tak obsesyjnie skupiony na ściganiu celów.- odparła agentka.

-Czyli mi nie powiesz.- stwierdził komandos.

-Powiem, w końcu mam cię czegoś nauczyć… powiem ale wszystko w swoim czasie.- powiedziała Chaaya uśmiechając się tajemniczo.

* * *

-Feliks zatrzymaj się w jakiś zaułku.- powiedział Arthur, kiedy dotarli na przedmieścia Londynu, a Feliks zwolnił do marszu -Najpierw musimy cię odsmoczyć, znaleźć ci ubrania i może zjeść jakieś śniadanie, czy tam lunch… cokolwiek. W dalszą drogę ruszymy bardziej klasycznie.-

-Błagam tylko mi nie mów, że na nogach.- jęknął Alfred, tyłka nie czując po tej smoczej przejażdżce -Śniadanie w pełni popieram, ale jak każesz mi iść na nogach do centrum, to ogłoszę bunt.-

-Miałem raczej na myśli autobus, taksówkę, albo inną formę komunikacji miejskiej. Chociaż tobie mała przebieżka by nie zaszkodziła, dieta a'la McDonald, do najzdrowszych nie należy.- odparł Anglia.

-To było niemiłe Artie.- westchnął Ameryka.

Feliks odwrócił lekko głowę żeby spojrzeć na Torisa, popatrzyli na siebie porozumiewawczo.

-''I my mamy tych dwoje spiknąć razem… super… .''- pomyśleli jednocześnie.

-''Teoretycznie nie musimy… ale w praktyce spróbuj przekonać Alfreda, że my się nie nadajemy na swatki… .''- westchnął Litwa.

-''Do niego nie docierają ani drobne sugestie, ani jasne postawienie sprawy, chyba tylko koniec świata wybawił by nas od tego zadania.''- stwierdził Polska -''Nie wiem co gorsze, to, że polują na nas tamci popaprańcy, czy to… .''-

-''To jest… ciężkie pytanie… .''- uznał Toris.

Feliks tylko wypuścił nosem kłąb dymu i ruszył w stronę uliczki którą uznał za dość odosobnioną, żeby się w niej zatrzymać.

-Tutaj powinno być w porządku.- stwierdził Arthur, zsunął się z grzbietu smoka, kiedy ten przysiadł na łapach i dezaktywował zaklęcie iluzji -No to tak, Alfred, ty idziesz skołować żarcie, tylko pamiętaj, że musi być go dużo, żeby podziałało na Feliksa. Toris ty poszukaj jakiegoś sklepu z ciuchami i znajdź coś co będzie pasować na Polskę, jak już wróci do ludzkich rozmiarów. Ja go przypilnuję i przy okazji dokładnie przemyślę jakich zaklęć użyć, żeby były jak najbardziej skuteczne i jak najmniej męczące.-

-Taaa… żebyś znowu nie przespał nie wiadomo jak długo.- mruknął Ameryka, zaklął siarczyście, kiedy przy zsiadaniu stracił równowagę i wylądował na i tak już poobijanym zadku.

-Nie lepiej będzie jeśli to ja go przypilnuje?- zapytał Litwa zgrabnie zeskakując z karku Polski -Ty na pewno lepiej znasz okolicę, a ja wiem lepiej jak mniej więcej powstrzymać Feliksa od robienia głupich rzeczy.-

-Tak pewnie byłoby lepiej, ale sam muszę odrobinę odpocząć. Myślę, że dam sobie radę z jednym smokiem.- stwierdził Anglia.

-Okej… powiedziałbym, że nie wiesz na co się piszesz, ale nie chcę się kłócić.- powiedział Toris, ignorując oburzony syk od strony Feliksa.

Litwa i Ameryka ruszyli w stronę wyjścia z uliczki, żeby wykonać swoje zadania, a Anglia spojrzał na przyglądającego mu się Polskę.

-Och dajcie spokój nie może być aż tak źle.- stwierdził Arthur -Litwa wytrzymał z tobą całe stulecia, na pewno dam sobie radę przez godzinę czy dwie… .-

* * *

Już po pół godziny Anglia dowiedział się jak wielki błąd popełnił, nie zgadzając się na propozycję Litwy. Początkowo wszystko szło gładko, bo Polska, najwyraźniej zmęczony lataniem i bieganiem, zwinął się w kłębek i uciął sobie drzemkę, żeby zregenerować siły.

Znacznie gorzej było kiedy Feliks się obudził i uznał, że mu się nudzi… i jest głodny.

-Po raz setny mówię ci, zostaw ten śmietnik!- krzyknął Arthur -Nie ma tam dobrego do jedzenia! Śmietnika też nie jedz! Nie wnikam w twoją nową metaliczną dietę, ale zostaw ten kontener do ciężkiej cholery!-

Po chwili namysłu Feliks uznał, że śmietnik faktycznie nie jest zbyt dobrą opcją na śniadanie, śmierdział, był przerdzewiały i wyglądał nieapetycznie. Zaczął się rozglądać za czymś bardziej godnym uwagi. Zwrócił uwagę na metalową drabinkę, prowadzącą na szczyt jednego z budynków, pomiędzy którymi się ukryli, oraz… na przewody elektryczne.

-Boże chroń królową!- jęknął Anglia łapiąc się za włosy, kiedy Polska jednym ruchem wyrwał drabinkę ze ściany -Zostaw te przewody! Na litość boską a myślałem, że Ameryka ma problemy ze słuchaniem! Do ciebie chyba nic nie dociera, słuchasz ty mnie w ogóle?!- wrzasnął kiedy smok uniósł się na tylnych łapach i złapał szczękami za kable.

Rozległa się seria elektrycznych trzasków, któremu towarzyszył snop iskier z zerwanej linii wysokiego napięcia. Po łuskach i skórze Feliksa przebiegł strumień drobnych wyładowań elektrycznych… ale większej krzywdy raczej mu nie zrobił, bo najzwyczajniej w świecie ułożył zdobyte przewody obok drabinki.

-Ja się poddaje… .- westchnął Arthur siadając bezsilnie na ziemi. Z ponurą miną obserwował jak Feliks pazurami wyłuskuje miedziane przewody z ich osłonek i wsuwa je jak spaghetti, a kiedy już z nimi skończył, zabrał się za chrupanie wcześniej zdobytej drabinki.

-Czemu ty właściwie jesz metal?- zapytał Anglia -Masz jakieś niedobory czy co?-

W odpowiedzi smok podrapał się łapą po szyi, po czym podsunął drugiej nacji kilka wydrapanych łusek.

-Och czekaj… chyba rozumiem, w którejś książce zdaje się czytałem, że wszelkie metale, zwłaszcza ciężkie, używane są przez smoczy organizm do budowy łusek i szponów.- mruknął Arthur przyglądając się łuskom -Ale skąd ty o tym wiesz? Nie wyglądasz mi na fana fantastyki i magii.-

Feliks wzruszył ramionami, po prostu czuł potrzebę zjadania metalowych rzeczy, najwyraźniej był to jakiś instynkt… no i metal wcale nie smakował źle, był nawet całkiem smaczny i smak różnił się w zależności od rodzaju. Dopiero niedawno zauważył, że jego łuski zrobiły się nieco bardziej połyskliwe i chyba twardsze, to chyba zasługa tego widelca i karabinu które zjadł w Berlinie.

Jak na niewielką ilość zjedzonego wtedy metalu, efekt był całkiem miły, był ciekaw jak podziała ta drabinka i kable.

-Już jestem… czemu Feliks chrupie coś co wygląda jak metalowy pręt?- zapytał zdziwiony Toris, wchodząc do zaułka i ogarniając wzrokiem sytuację.

-Nie pytaj… powiem ci tylko, że na sto procent mu to nie szkodzi.- westchnął Arthur chowając łuski do kieszeni, chciał się im później lepiej przyjrzeć.

-Okej… nie będę pytał.- stwierdził Litwa przyglądając się resztkom osłonek kabli -W każdym razie mam ciuchy dla Feliksa.- powiedział unosząc do góry papierową torbę z ubraniami.

-To teraz tylko poczekać na powrót Alfreda, znając jego, najpierw sam się napcha, a dopiero potem przyniesie coś dla nas.- powiedział Anglia.

-No wiesz co Artie? Twój brak wiary we mnie rani.- oznajmił Ameryka, który w tym momencie zjawił się w zaułku, dźwigał ze sobą pokaźną liczbę siatek z jedzeniem. -Czy Feliks właśnie… .-

-Tak, właśnie kończy wpieprzać metalową drabinkę.- warknął z rozdrażnieniem Arthur pocierając czoło -Nie mam zielonego pojęcia Toris, jak ci się udaje w jakikolwiek sposób nad nim zapanować.-

-Lata praktyki, zastanawia mnie tylko, czy nie mogłeś zakląć tej drabinki? Może też by się nadała.- powiedział Toris podchodząc do łba Polski i zaczynając drapać go nad okiem, na co ten zareagował radosnym mruczeniem.

-Nie pomyślałem o tym.- mruknął Anglia nieco zaskoczony, że wcześniej na to nie wpadł -Bardziej byłem zajęty zastanawianiem się jak powstrzymać to destrukcyjne bydle od dewastacji tej alejki… ale na przyszłość muszę o tym pamiętać, metal zaklina się nawet lepiej niż zwykłe jedzenie… .-

-Feliks stwierdził, że nie podoba mu się nazwanie go destrukcyjnym bydlęciem.- oznajmił Toris, nie przestając drapać swojego partnera.

-Mam to gdzieś, należało mu się za te zniszczenia.- burknął Arthur, biorąc się za zaklinanie jedzenia przeznaczonego dla smoka.

-Mam nadzieję, że jak się już odmienisz, to nie będziesz wcinał tyle metalu.- stwierdził Toris, przysiadając na łapie Feliksa -Trochę się boję o przyszłość sali konferencyjnej w Londynie.-

-Jak będzie próbował coś tam zeżreć, to go zwiąże, zaknebluje i wyśle pocztą do Rosji.- warknął Anglia.

Feliks tylko rzucił mu mordercze spojrzenie, wydając z siebie głośny syk, z kolei na twarzy Torisa zagościł nieprzyjemny grymas.

-To był raczej kiepski żart Artie.- uznał Alfred, z jednej z siatek wyciągając gotową kanapkę i puszkę coli.

-Przepraszam… jestem… po prostu sfrustrowany tym wszystkim.- mruknął Arthur.

-Nie ty jeden.- powiedział cicho Litwa -To nie nasza wina, że to wszystko się dzieje. Nie prosiliśmy się o przemienienie nas w potwory. Nie prosiłem się o metalową sierść, Feliks nie prosił o łuski i rogi, a już na pewno żaden z nas nie prosił o trudności w kontrolowaniu emocji i bolesne transformacje.-

Polska wydał z siebie cichy warkot i wypuścił nosem niewielki płomień, wciąż wpatrując się w Arthura raczej nieprzyjaznym wzrokiem.

-Mówiłem już, że przepraszam.- westchnął Anglia ze skruchą -Nie chciałem tego powiedzieć.-

-Czasami przepraszam nie wystarcza.- stwierdził Toris wzruszając ramionami -Ale może po prostu zostawmy ten temat… .-

-Ta… lepiej tak.- mruknął Arthur -Prawie skończyłem z tym jedzeniem.-

-Długo to zejdzie? Może warto by już kombinować jakąś taryfę?- zasugerował Alfred.

-Lepiej nie, dajmy Feliksowi na spokojnie wrócić do ludzkiej postaci.- powiedział Anglia rzucają ostatni urok na stertę jedzenia przeznaczoną dla smoka.

-Cóż… no to smacznego.- powiedział Litwa, zeskakując z łapy Polski i odsuwając się od niego.

Feliks westchnął ciężko i zabrał się za jedzenie przygotowanego dla niego posiłku.

-Arthur… sugerowałbym ci rzucenie jakiegoś zaklęcia wyciszającego czy coś.- mruknął Toris -Myślę, że Feliks może mieć problemy z zachowaniem ciszy podczas transformacji.-

-Okej… nie ma sprawy… mamy zostawić was na chwilę samych?- zapytał Anglia.

-Byłoby miło.- stwierdził Litwa.

-Chodź Alfred… i daj mi coś do jedzenia bo umieram z głodu.- powiedział Arthur, ruszając w kierunku wyjścia z uliczki. Ameryka ruszył za nim bez żadnych oporów, jeśli przemiana Polski w człowieka, miała wyglądać podobnie jak jego transformacja w smoka, to wolał sobie oszczędzić tego widoku… choćby po to, żeby nie zwrócić tego co zjadł.

-Spokojnie Feliks, to nie potrwa długo… no i przynajmniej teraz nie wylądujemy w rzece.- powiedział cicho Toris, starając się uspokoić swojego partnera.

Feliks potrząsnął łbem kuląc się w miejscu, może i nie miało trwać długo, ale podejrzewał, że wcale nie będzie przez to mniej bolało. Było tak samo nieprzyjemnie, jak w Berlinie, tylko w drugą stronę. Polska miał wrażenie, jakby wskoczył do prasy hydraulicznej, która miała przywrócić mu jego poprzednie rozmiary, przy okazji wpychając do wnętrza jego ciała wszystkie te części ciała, których jako człowiek nie powinien mieć. Litwa odskoczył do tyłu, kiedy smok zarzucił gwałtownie łbem i machnął ogonem, wydając z siebie ogłuszający bolesny ryk, który całe szczęście został w całości pochłonięty przez zaklęcie. Toris zamknął oczy, nie mogąc znieść widoku cierpienia Feliksa, gdyby miał wybierać, wolałby iść z Arthurem i Alfredem, ale nie chciał zostawiać najważniejszej dla niego osoby samej.

Nie tym razem.

Litwa odetchnął głośno odliczając w myślach do sześćdziesięciu, po czym otworzył oczy, całe szczęście było już po wszystkim.

-Wszystko w porządku?- zapytał cicho brunet, przyklękając obok torby którą przyniósł, wyciągając z niej kupione ubrania i podając je blondynowi.

Feliks potrząsnął głową przecząco, klęcząc na ziemi rozdygotany i dysząc przy tym jakby miał za sobą maraton, dopiero po chwili doszedł do siebie na tyle, żeby odebrać od Torisa ubrania i zacząć się ubierać.

-Taa… to było głupie pytanie.- mruknął Litwa -Mam nadzieję, że ciuchy ci przypasują, starałem się znaleźć coś co trafi w twoje gusta.-

-Za przeproszeniem, jebać moje gusta.- wymamrotał Polska ochrypłym głosem -Jakby mało teraz znaczą, skoro co nie ubierzemy, to zaraz kończy w strzępach.-

-No to też fakt.- westchnął Toris -Cóż, módlmy się żeby szybko udało się rozwiązać tą sprawę, bo inaczej finansowo nie wyrobimy na kupowanie nowych ciuchów.-

-Wiesz, mam takie totalnie niefajne uczucie, że ta cała akcja będzie się ciągnęła jeszcze długo i nieprzyjemnie.- stwierdził Feliks, starając się drżącymi palcami zapiąć guziki nowej koszuli.

-Poczekaj pomogę ci.- powiedział brunet, sprawnie pozapinał guziki i przeczesał palcami włosy blondyna.

-Dzięki.- mruknął Polska przymykając oczy -Szkoda tylko, że rogi i ogon nie znikają… niby nie przeszkadzają tak bardzo, ale miło by było chociaż chwilę wyglądać normalnie.-

-E tam… nawet ci pasują.- stwierdził Toris.

-No fajnie, ale podejrzewam, że większość europejskiego społeczeństwa nie podzieli twojego zdania.- powiedział Feliks -Co prawda twoje zdanie liczy się dla mnie najbardziej, ale mimo wszystko nie lubię jak mnie na ulicy wytykają palcami.-

-Szkoda tylko, że masz zwyczaj dość wybiórczo liczyć się z moją opinią.- westchnął teatralnie Litwa -I niech ktoś spróbuje doczepić się do twojego wyglądu… .-

-I to jest kolejny powód, dla którego wolę się zbytnio nie wyróżniać.- parsknął cicho Polska -Dla dobra społeczeństwa, co by ich jakiś żelazny wilk przypadkiem nie pokiereszował.-

-Nie jestem taki agresywny… .- burknął Toris.

-Polemizowałbym, ale nie mamy teraz na to czasu… chodźmy dołączyć do Arthura i Alfreda… no i musisz zjeść śniadanie.- powiedział Feliks.

-A ty nie jesteś już głodny?- zapytał Toris, obejmując swojego partnera ramieniem i ruszając wraz z nim ku wyjściu z alejki.

-Nie… .- mruknął Polska, po czym beknął potężnie zakrywając sobie usta dłonią -Eee… przepraszam… .- powiedział drapiąc się po karku i patrząc na śrubkę którą przy okazji wypluł.

-Nie wiem, czy to bardziej śmieszne czy przerażające.- oznajmił Litwa wpatrując się w kawałek metalu z niepewną miną.

-Ja też nie, ale jestem zmuszony stwierdzić, że chyba potrzebuję czegoś na niestrawność.- stwierdził Feliks -Pytanie tylko, czy w aptece sprzedadzą mi coś, co pomoże mi strawić miedziane przewody i drabinkę przeciwpożarową… .-

* * *

-Złe wieści… z jakiegoś powodu, nadajnik znajdujący się w jednym z celów przestał działać.- oznajmił jeden z ludzi z oddziału Chaayi.

-To żaden problem, wiemy, że zmierzali w kierunku Londynu, to nam wystarczy.- powiedziała agentka, popijając na spokojnie kawę.

Ona, Stanford i jej oddział zatrzymali się w jednym z hoteli w centrum, żeby odpocząć po podróży i przygotować się do działania.

-Nadal nie wiem, skąd ta pewność, że damy radę ich namierzyć.- stwierdził Stanford, siedząc z rękami skrzyżowanymi na piersi i wyrazem dezaprobaty na twarzy.

-Nie musimy ich namierzać, już mówiłam, że sami do nas przyjdą.- odparła Chaaya z zainteresowaniem czytając najnowszą gazetę.

-I nadal nie wyjaśniłaś mi, na jakiej podstawie tak myślisz.- powiedział komandos.

-Willie… czasami bywasz wybitnie niedomyślny.- oświadczyła agentka odkładając na chwilę gazetę -Samo to, że tutaj przylecieli o tym świadczy. Tutaj, w centrum Londynu, znajduje się jedno z niewielu miejsc, gdzie mogą znaleźć azyl i nawet organizacja nie będzie mogła nic z tym zrobić.-

-Chyba nie masz na myśli, że… .- zaczął Stanford, doznając nagłego olśnienia.

-Chodzi im o dostanie się do Centrum Kongresowego Narodów Zjednoczonych.- powiedziała Chaaya.

-Ale… czy ONZ nie ma swojej siedziby w Nowym Jorku? A jeśli chodzi o Europę, to powinni byli raczej udać się do Wiednia, albo Genewy… .- mruknął komandos.

-Oficjalne ONZ owszem, ale nawet w tamtych placówkach nie byli by w pełni bezpieczni i wiedzą o tym, bo sam powiedziałeś im, że w rządach Polski i Litwy znajdują się osoby współpracujące z MiT-em.- westchnęła agentka -Mnie chodzi o to miejsce w którym swoje własne konferencje odbywają personifikacje państw, do którego dostępu nie mają nawet rządy współczesnych mocarstw.-

-Czyli w tym miejscu będą praktycznie nie do ruszenia.- mruknął Stanford pocierając brodę.

-Dokładnie, ale wystarczy mieć oko na tą placówkę i przechwycić ich po drodze.- oznajmiła Chaaya wracając do czytania gazety -Gorzej będzie jeśli uda im się przemknąć, ale na to też mam plan.-

-Że też nie pomyślałem o tym wcześniej… znacznie łatwiej byłoby zaplanować całą akcję.- warknął Stanford zły na siebie.

-To jest błąd który często popełniasz Willie.- stwierdziła Chaaya -Gdybyś więcej czasu poświęcał na analizowanie sposobu myślenia swoich przeciwników, lepiej byłbyś w stanie przewidywać ich możliwe posunięcia. A gdybyś jeszcze bardziej doceniał ich możliwości… .-

-Nie musisz przypominać mi o tym, że spierdoliłem sprawę.- westchnął Stanford z irytacją.

-Muszę, w końcu miałam cię czegoś nauczyć podczas tej misji.- powiedziała agentka.

* * *

-Miło dla odmiany podróżować wygodnie.- westchnął Alfred, wygodnie rozwalony na jednym z tylnych siedzeń taksówki.

-Mów za siebie.- wykrztusili Feliks i Toris, ściśnięci obok siebie na drugim miejscu.

-To nie moja wina, że tak urośliście i ledwo się mieścicie.- stwierdził Ameryka popijając na spokojnie colę.

-A wiesz, że nasza też nie?- zapytał Litwa -Poza tym, gdybyś się tak nie rozwalał, my też mielibyśmy trochę wygodniej.-

-Albo gdybyś nie żarł tyle hamburgerów.- burknął Feliks z głową pochyloną tak, żeby nie przebić rogami dachu taksówki.

-Dlaczego wszyscy się czepiają mojej diety?!- mruknął Alfred nadymając policzki.

-Bo jest się… aaaaaa!- krzyknął Feliks wiercąc się w miejscu -Toris! Przestań mnie łaskotać!-

-A skąd pomysł, że to ja?- zapytał Toris niewinnym tonem.

-Bo to ty siedzisz obok mnie! I zostaw mój ogon!- pisnął Polska, czując jak łzy cisną mu się do oczu… i z powodu łaskotania i usilnego wstrzymywania się od dmuchania dymem.

-Nie.- odparł krótko Litwa, nawet nie zastanawiając się nad odpowiedzią -Korzystam z okazji żeby zacząć spełniać swoje groźby z całego miesiąca.-

-I co, masz mnie zamiar jakby załaskotać na śmierć?!- zapytał Feliks, trzęsąc się od wstrzymywanego śmiechu -Pomocy!-

-Co wy tam wyprawiacie?- zapytał Arthur, odwracając się do tyłu z przedniego siedzenia -Cały samochód się trzęsie!-

-Na-na-napastują mnie!- wysapał Feliks, czując jak łzy ściekają mu po policzkach.

-Łaskotanie to dopiero początek, moja zemsta będzie straszliwa.- oznajmił Toris.

-Przestańcie się wydurniać, bo nas stąd wyrzucą.- westchnął Arthur.

Toris tylko westchnął ciężko i przestał łaskotać Feliksa, Polska dyszał próbując złapać oddech i otrzeć łzy.

-Hmm… .- mruknął Ameryka, przyglądając się Polsce i Litwie z zaciekawieniem.

-No co?- zapytał Litwa unosząc brwi.

-Takie rzeczy też są częścią związku?- zapytał Alfred przyciszonym głosem.

-Chyba tylko wtedy, kiedy chcesz, żeby twoja druga połówka się poszczała ze śmiechu.- powiedział Feliks -Albo chcesz się na tej osobie wyżyć Bóg wie za co.-

-Ty też wiesz za co, mówiłem ci to już wielokrotnie.- stwierdził Litwa.

-Chyba cię gdzieś zgłoszę albo coś.- mruknął Polska -''Halo pomocy, mój mąż się nade mną znęca… tak proszę pani, jestem mężczyzną… czy pani właśnie okazuje nietolerancję wobec mojej orientacji seksualnej?''- powiedział udając, że rozmawia przez telefon.

-Już sobie wyobrażam minę osoby która odebrałaby takie zgłoszenie.- powiedział Toris śmiejąc się cicho -''Eee… no dobrze proszę pana, a jakieś dowody pan ma? Mówi pan, że pana mąż, a ma pan może akt zawarcia małżeństwa? Tak dla weryfikacji… .''- zapytał cienkim głosem.

-''No jasne, że mam, zaraz poszukam, powinien być gdzieś wśród ciuchów z końca czternastego wieku, różnego rodzaju zbroi i średniowiecznych mebli.''- odparł Feliks pretensjonalnym tonem -''Tylko niech mi pani powie, zna pani łacinę prawda?''-

-To by było piękne.- westchnął Litwa z rozbawieniem.

-Taaa, byłoby się z czego pośmiać, szkoda tylko, że w sumie nie mamy aktu zawarcia małżeństwa, bo nasz związek był symboliczny.- powiedział Polska.

-Cóż z tym raczej nic nie zrobimy.- stwierdził Toris tym razem z nutą bólu w głosie -Nasi rodacy się nienawidzą, porządki na świecie są inne, a nasze rządy prędzej by nas chyba na marsa wysłały, niż na to pozwoliły, choćby tak prywatnie… żeby mieć jakiś dowód… .-

-Trochę nie łapię… .- stwierdził Alfred zdezorientowany -To jesteście małżeństwem, czy byliście małżeństwem czy co… .-

-To trochę skomplikowane.- przyznał Litwa skrobiąc się po karku.

-Liet uspokój się trochę, zaraz mi wsadzisz łokieć w oko.- mruknął Polska -Z ludzkiego punktu widzenia, to nie ma nic skomplikowanego, my dwaj nigdy nie mieliśmy takiego konkretnego, prawdziwego ślubu. Łączył nas tylko wspólny władca, a trochę później to był taki ściślejszy związek, bo mieliśmy już wspólne instytucje państwowe… w sumie byliśmy jednym państwem.-

-Ale to co ludzie rozumieją przez małżeństwo… tego nie było… i pewnie nie będzie… nie pozwolą nam na to ani nasi szefowie, ani panujące zwyczaje, ani inne państwa.- dodał Litwa.

-A co inne państwa mają do tego?- zapytał Ameryka.

-Zapytaj Rosję, czy tęskni za tymi czasami kiedy na Kremlu wisiała nasza flaga, to się dowiesz.- powiedział Feliks -Zresztą pal licho Rosję, każde współczesne mocarstwo, znające choć trochę historię, krzywo by na to popatrzyło, nawet jeśli mamy raczej marne szanse na powrót do tej samej potęgi co kilkaset lat temu. Ci mocni nie lubią kiedy ich pozycji coś może zagrażać i ciebie też się to tyczy.-

-Ale co wasz prywatny związek, miałby do zmiany rozkładu sił na świecie?- zapytał Alfred kompletnie skołowany.

-Nic, ale weź to wytłumacz innym.- odparł Toris -Myślę, że raczej woleliby dmuchać na zimne.-

-I przy okazji zdmuchnąć nas z powierzchni ziemi.- dodał Polska -Czasami naprawdę wolałbym być zwykłym człowiekiem, mieć normalną pracę i martwić się zwykłymi sprawami. Jak na przykład czy najpierw wyremontować łazienkę, czy kupić nowy telewizor, a nie tym, że najnowsze wymysły mojego rządu, lada moment zrujnują mój budżet, a społeczeństwo wkurwia się coraz bardziej… ja też się w sumie wkurwiam coraz bardziej.-

-A tam pieprzenie.- Ameryka machnął ręką -Wpadnijcie do mnie, do Las Vegas, hajtniemy was, urządzimy jakąś imprezę, a reszta świata niech się wypcha.-

-Miło z twojej strony, ale czy ja wiem czy to takie proste.- powiedział Litwa.

-Ja już widzę jedną potężną przeszkodę.- oznajmił Polska z nachmurzoną miną -Po tych wszystkich akcjach, telefonach i innych takich, to kiedy w końcu wrócę do siebie, to mój szef prędzej mnie zamorduje, niż pozwoli wybrać do Stanów Zjednoczonych… ewentualnie mnie gdzieś zamknie z toną papierkowej roboty… no i jeszcze te jebane wizy, o których zniesienie nie mogę się doprosić od kilkunastu lat.-

-Dla mnie to żaden problem, jestem bohaterem pamiętasz?- zapytał Alfred pusząc się dumnie.

- _Ten to jest dopiero oderwany od rzeczywistości.-_ stwierdził Feliks, zwracając się do Torisa po polsku.

- _Nooo… co mogę powiedzieć… Ameryka, u niego to chyba normalne.-_ powiedział Toris.

- _A to nie miało być tak, że to my mieliśmy mu pomóc poderwać Anglię, a nie on miał kombinować jak nas hajtnąć?-_ zapytał Polska.

-Kurwa gdzie jest Google Translate… .- mruknął pod nosem Alfred grzebiąc w telefonie -Co to są za dziwaczne literki?!- jęknął na widok polskich głosek.

-Nie chcę wam przerywać rozmowy, ale wysiadamy.- oznajmił Arthur.

-A jesteśmy już na miejscu?- zapytał Alfred z nadzieją.

-Nie, ale za to mamy problem.- odparł Anglia.

-Ja pierdolę znowu… zresztą dlaczego ja się dziwię?- westchnął Feliks.

-Jaki problem tym razem?- zapytał Toris.

-Ten sam co zawsze od jakiegoś tygodnia.- powiedział Arthur.

* * *

-Gdzie mogę złożyć pozew o prześladowanie?- zapytał cicho Polska, obserwując wraz z resztą państw, Stanforda rozmawiającego z kilkoma innymi mężczyznami, których personifikacje nie kojarzyły.

-To są… bardzo złe wieści.- stwierdził Anglia -Tych gości nie znamy, chyba sprowadzili posiłki.-

-Jeszcze gorsze wieści, oni chyba na nas czekają, co oznacza, że wiedzieli gdzie zamierzamy się udać.- dodał Litwa -Co daje nam to, że dostanie się do centrum kongresowego, będzie trudne.-

-Czemu trudne… jak szybko pobiegniemy, to chyba damy radę nie?- zapytał Ameryka.

-A od kiedy chce ci się znowu biegać?- zapytał Arthur -I czy naprawdę myślisz, że nam się to uda, biorąc pod uwagę, że co ich spotykamy, to są coraz bliżej dorwania Torisa i Feliksa?-

-Przynajmniej tyle, że ich zauważyłeś, zanim podjechaliśmy na tyle blisko, że oni zauważyli nas.- stwierdził Feliks, zerkając na Arthura.

-Po ostatnim razie uznałem, że na wszelki wypadek, będę próbował wykryć ich magią, ten gość z którym pobiłeś się w Berlinie był dobrym punktem odniesienia.- odparł Anglia.

-Jakby nie patrzeć, śledzenie gości którzy są praktycznie wszędzie, nie jest złym pomysłem.- uznał Toris -Zwłaszcza, że do starego oddziału dołączyli nowi, ładnie byśmy się nadziali… .-

-To ten… co zrobimy, żeby się dostać do miejsca, gdzie będziemy bezpieczni?- zapytał Polska.

-Wjedziemy autem na pełnym gazie?- zasugerował Ameryka.

-Chyba cię popieprzyło, rozwalimy i siebie i ogrodzenie.- westchnął Anglia.

-To może zlecimy z góry?- zapytał Alfred patrząc z nadzieją na Feliksa.

-Totalnie, wykluczone.- warknął Feliks.

-Rozpieprzymy siebie i budynek.- stwierdził Arthur wznosząc oczy ku niebu.

-A kanałami?- spytał z desperacją Ameryka.

-A jak ty chcesz nas tam zmieścić?- zapytał Toris, unosząc brwi w górę.

-No to nie mam więcej pomysłów.- westchnął Alfred.

-Bogu niech będą dzięki.- skwitował Arthur.

-Ja mam jeden.- oznajmił Feliks -Może schowajmy się gdzieś, zanim nas tu jakby zauważą?-

-I to jest coś na co jestem w stanie się zgodzić.- stwierdził Anglia -Chodźcie, może zastanowimy się nad tym w lepszych warunkach.-

* * *

-Podsumujmy naszą sytuację.- powiedział Arthur, delektując się herbatą w hotelowej restauracji. Anglia zaprowadził całą grupę do jednego z hoteli, gdzie najpierw upewnili się, że w tym samym hotelu nie zatrzymali się prześladujący ich komandosi, zanim zabrali się za omawianie problemu dostania się do ich azylu.

-Zupełnie od początku, czy tylko obecną?- zapytał Feliks, ostrożnie sprawdzając, czy jego gorąca czekolada, już się nieco schłodziła.

-Wystarczy obecną.- stwierdził Arthur.

-Bo w sumie i tak wszystko można podsumować zgrabnym: ''Jesteśmy w czarnej dupie".- uznał Polska upijając łyk czekolady.

-Siedzimy w hotelowej restauracji, droga do centrum kongresowego zablokowana jest przez naszych wrogów, nie mamy pomysłu jak ich minąć, chyba o nas jeszcze nie wiedzą, skoro jeszcze nas nie zaatakowali, a Alfred pakuje w siebie drugie śniadanie.- powiedział Toris, dolewając śmietanki do swojej kawy.

-Żeby mieć siłę na działanie.- powiedział Alfred z oburzeniem, celując w Litwę jedną z frytek które miał na talerzu.

-Mhm… ale następnym razem to ty nas będziesz dźwigał na grzbiecie.- stwierdził Feliks z uniesioną brwią.

-Istotne jest teraz to, że musimy wymyślić jakiś plan, na to jak wywieść w pole naszych znajomych komandosów.- oznajmił Arthur -I przy okazji uniknąć sytuacji, w której po centrum Londynu, biegać będą smok i wilk.-

-Ja tam myślę, że z taką drużyną, dostanie się do centrum byłoby banalnie proste.- stwierdził Ameryka, zajadając się frytkami -Jak do tej pory to nam dawało znaczną przewagę.-

-Pytanie czy teraz też by nam dało, mam takie przeczucie, że tym razem mogli się na to przygotować.- stwierdził Toris.

-A ja od siebie dodam, że pierdolę kolejną, bardzo bolesną przemianę w tak krótkim czasie.- oznajmił Feliks.

-A to też.- przyznał Litwa kiwając głową.

-Skorzystanie z którejkolwiek z sugestii Alfreda, skończyłoby się dla nas co najmniej poważnymi ranami.- powiedział Arthur -Wpadanie tam na pałę, bez konkretnego planu, raczej nie ma szans powodzenia.-

-Wiecie co ja bym na pewno zrobił?- zapytał Alfred przerywając na chwilę jedzenie.

-Boje się spytać.- odparł Anglia.

-Korzystając z tego, że ci goście i tak o nas nie wiedzą, wynająłbym pokój w tym hotelu i skorzystał z dobrodziejstw wygodnego łóżka i możliwości wykąpania się.- oznajmił Ameryka, pakując sobie do ust potężną garść frytek -Albo poszedł do Artiego, albo mojego mieszkania.-

-Plan całkiem kuszący, ale z tym pójściem na chatę, to ja bym jakby nie ryzykował… znaczy się ja i Toris na pewno nie powinniśmy iść.- oświadczył Feliks po chwili namysłu -Bo jak nas jednak namierzą, to moglibyście wygrać konieczność remontu.-

-Zostawić was samych raczej nie możemy zostawić.- westchnął Arthur, Toris pokręcił uszami, w ostatniej chwili powstrzymując się przed zapytaniem ''a dlaczego nie?''.

Pomysł Ameryki był mu bardzo na rękę, ale wolał się nie z tym nie wychylać, nie potrzebował teraz niepotrzebnych pytań.

-Sam pomysł jest jednak wyjątkowo dobry, zwłaszcza ta wzmianka o kąpieli. Ostatnio kąpaliśmy się… u Feliksa?- powiedział Anglia.

-No chyba tak jakoś.- przyznał Feliks -O Boże, oddam worek swoich łusek za porządną kąpiel.- powiedział tęsknie.

-Chyba takiej waluty tutaj nie przyjmują.- stwierdził Toris -Ale fakt… kąpiel i odpoczynek, są w tym momencie bardzo kuszące.- mruknął zerkając ukradkiem na swojego partnera.

-To co? Bierzemy pokój? Może jak ładnie poprosimy to nam zrobią dostawkę na czwórkę, bo chyba nie mają takiego pokoju.- powiedział Alfred.

-A nie lepiej wziąć po prostu dwa pokoje?- zapytał Feliks -Nie chce mi się czekać w kolejce do łazienki… .-

-Taaaa… nie tobie jednemu.- westchnął Arthur -To ja zaraz wracam, zapytam czy mają coś wolnego.-

-A ty dokąd idziesz Liet?- zapytał Polska, kiedy Litwa również podniósł się z miejsca.

-Zamówić sobie jeszcze jedną kawę.- odparł Toris -Zaraz wracam.-

-Och to weź mi jeszcze jedną czekoladę jak możesz.- poprosił Feliks.

Toris pokiwał głową i odszedł w kierunku baru, przejrzał uważnie ofertę nim złożył swoje zamówienie.

-Poproszę jeszcze jedną kawę z mlekiem i gorącą czekoladę… i tamtą małą buteleczkę syropu klonowego.- poprosił brunet nie mogąc powstrzymać zadowolonego uśmiechu cisnącego mu się na usta.

* * *

 **No to ten… jedziemy z contentem 18+ dla Torisa i Feliksa XD. Na Arthura i Alfreda przyjdzie czas trochę później :v . Tak a propo bitwy pod Grunwaldem… nie ma ktoś może polskiego doujinshi Grunwald? Naprawdę chciałabym to przeczytać ;-;. (nie wiem czy o to pytałam...wydanie, zdjęcia... cokolwiek... ;-;)**

 **Tak swoją drogą to ten fragment pisało mi się wyjątkowo... łatwo... co mnie niepokoi, chyba nie wyszedł mi taki jakbym chciała... . (Albo mój kręgosłup moralny się połamał w cholerę.)**

 **A więc... NINIEJSZYM OSTRZEGAM, ŻE PONIŻSZY FRAGMENT ZAWIERA TREŚCI DLA OSÓB PEŁNOLETNICH, CZYTASZ NA WŁASNĄ ODPOWIEDZIALNOŚĆ! (Jałołi~! XDDD)**

* * *

-Na wszystkie łuski w moim ogonie, w końcu możliwość kąpieli!- jęknął z ulgą Feliks, kiedy weszli z Torisem do ich pokoju -Zaczynałem już czuć własny zapach, a to już był totalnie zły znak.-

-Jak chcesz to leć pierwszy.- powiedział Toris rozglądając się po pokoju, duże łóżko, całkiem grube ściany… idealne warunki dla jego małego planu odwetowego.

-Hoo? To tym razem nie będziesz walczył o środowisko i oszczędzanie wody?- zapytał Polska z figlarnym błyskiem w oczach.

-To nie jest pięciogwiazdkowy hotel i królewski apartament, podejrzewam, że w łazience jest trochę za mało miejsca na nas dwóch i walkę o środowisko.- stwierdził Litwa przeciągając się i kręcąc uszami. Przede wszystkim chciał przygotować kilka rzeczy… .

-No to nie będę jakby marnował okazji, skoro się nadarza.- oznajmił Feliks maszerując w stronę łazienki, rozpinając po drodze swoją koszulę -Tylko nie narzekaj potem, że siedzę tam nie wiadomo ile.-

-Jasne jasne.- powiedział Toris przysiadając na łóżku i machnąwszy ręką -Tylko nie narzekaj potem na to, co dla ciebie przygotowałem.- dodał cicho, kiedy Feliks zamknął za sobą drzwi do łazienki -Ciekawe czy bardzo uda mi się go zirytować?-

Feliks faktycznie wykorzystał okazję do maksimum. W chwili kiedy Toris zaczął się zastanawiać, czy przypadkiem się nie utopił ze szczęścia, wynurzył się z łazienki w puchatym hotelowym szlafroku, z wyrazem absolutnego zachwytu na twarzy.

-Po twojej minie wnioskuje, że jesteś w bardzo dobrym humorze.- stwierdził Litwa.

-Jeszcze jak Liet.- odparł Polska rzucając się na łóżko -Współczesne łazienki i powszechny dostęp do ciepłej wody, jest jednym z najwspanialszych osiągnięć cywilizacyjnych, jakie kiedykolwiek się dokonały.-

-Nie mogę się nie zgodzić.- powiedział Toris podnosząc się z miejsca i ruszając w kierunku łazienki.

-Przez tydzień zdążyłem totalnie zapomnieć co to znaczy wygodne łóżko i ciepła kąpiel.- mruknął Feliks wtulając się w jedną z poduszek.

-To dziwne, ty masz raczej dobrą pamięć.- zażartował Litwa.

-Czasami nawet aż za dobrą.- westchnął Polska przewracając się na plecy i zakładając sobie ręce za głowę -Ty wiesz o tym najlepiej, przypominanie ci niektórych epizodów z przeszłości to jedna z moich ulubionych rozrywek.-

Toris tylko pokręcił głową, po czym zamknął się w łazience. Mimo, że perspektywa długiej, relaksującej kąpieli, była niezwykle kusząca, to jednak to co planował zrobić z Feliksem, biło wszystko na głowę. Brunet był świadomy tego, że jego partner na pewno spodziewa się jakiegoś ruchu z jego strony… ale był skłonny założyć się, że nie miał pojęcia co go czeka. Zignorował więc wannę i wszedł do kabiny prysznicowej, żeby odświeżyć się na szybko.

-O dziwo okazuje się, że i wanna i prysznic są dość duże.- stwierdził Litwa, miał zamiar wykorzystać ten fakt w swojej małej zemście. Odetchnął z ulgą mogąc się w końcu umyć, w ciągu ostatnich dni wraz zresztą państw tyle się nabiegał, napocił i wysiedział w raczej nieładnie pachnących kryjówkach, że miał ochotę wyć ze szczęścia. Nie mógł sobie jednak pozwolić na marnowanie okazji, nie miał pojęcia kiedy nadarzy się kolejna aż tak sprzyjająca. Po dokładnym umyciu się, szybko się osuszył, założył szlafrok i opuścił łazienkę.

-Szybko się uwinąłeś.- stwierdził Feliks, nie odrywając spojrzenia od sufitu, wzór na stropie był całkiem interesujący, zastanawiał się czy nie zastosować podobnego u siebie w domu.

-A czy to takie dziwne?- zapytał Toris, zmierzając w stronę łóżka bez zbytniego pośpiechu -Może i mamy praktycznie środek dnia, ale ty potrafisz zasnąć wszędzie i o każdej porze dnia. Zależało mi na tym, żeby zastać cię jeszcze przytomnego.-

-Może i potrafię zasnąć zawsze i wszędzie, ale wiesz, że mam bardzo lekki sen… w przeciwieństwie do ciebie, ty jak już uśniesz, to można by ci wystrzelić z armaty koło ucha, a ty co najwyżej przewrócisz się na drugi bok.- powiedział Polska zerkając na bruneta -A dlaczego tak ci zależało na tym, żeby zastać mnie przytomnego?- zapytał z uprzejmym zdziwieniem.

-I wytrwale korzystasz z tej właściwości mojego snu, ostatnio chyba ułożyłeś sobie na moim torsie zamek z kart.- westchnął Litwa -I nie wiem po co było to pytanie.- stwierdził, jednym susem wskakując na łóżko i zawisając na czworaka nad blondynem -Za dobrze mnie znasz, żeby nie zdawać sobie sprawy z tego, że nie zmarnuję takiej okazji.-

-Cóż… mam pewne podejrzenia od czasu kiedy byliśmy jeszcze u mnie.- odparł Feliks, przymrużył lekko oczy widząc znajomy błysk w oczach bruneta -No i po tym co było dziś rano, zazwyczaj jak masz takie sny, to oznacza, że jesteś nieźle nakręcony.- powiedział szczerząc się lekko.

-Weź mnie nie drażnij.- warknął cicho Toris.

-No ale o co ci jakby chodzi?- zapytał rozbawiony Feliks -Ja cię chciałem tylko obudzić, to ty zacząłeś mamrotać coś o… .-

-Ani słowa więcej.- ostrzegł Litwa -Grabisz sobie już od dłuższego czasu, radziłbym ci nie pogarszać swojej sytuacji.-

-Czy ja wiem czy jest taka zła?- Polska przekrzywił głowę na bok -Jak do tej pory dużo mówisz, mało ro… .- urwał wciągając głęboko powietrze, kiedy Litwa znienacka złapał za jego ogon.

-Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz co ci zrobię za te wszystkie wybryki.- wymruczał Litwa, powoli głaszcząc smoczy ogon, był całkiem miły w dotyku… taki gładki.

-To był… totalnie cios poniżej pasa… .- wymamrotał Feliks drżącym głosem -A wyobraźnię mam całkiem niczego sobie… .-

-Twoja wyobraźnia i jej wymysły, są w stanie niejedną osobę doprowadzić do zawału… ale chyba nawet ona tego nie ogarnie.- stwierdził Toris pochylając się bardziej -Cios poniżej pasa powiadasz… przygotuj się na więcej takich, w końcu w miłości i na wojnie wszystko wolno.- wyszeptał, po czym zamknął usta swojego kochanka własnymi.

Feliks sapnął cicho, czując potężne uderzenie gorąca, ile razy by tego nie robili, dla niego zawsze było to tak samo podniecające przeżycie, nawet po paru setkach lat. Pomiędzy coraz bardziej namiętnymi pocałunkami, dotarł do niego fakt, że dłonie bruneta pozbywały się właśnie paska od jego szlafroka, chyba mu się śpieszyło… . A przynajmniej tak myślał do czasu, kiedy nagłym zrywem, Toris przy pomocy zdobytego paska skrępował jego dłonie i przywiązał je do zagłówka.

-Ej… co ty jakby robisz?- mruknął Polska marszcząc brwi, kiedy Litwa przysiadł na jego biodrach z zadowolonym wyrazem twarzy.

-No cóż… to miała być kara prawda?- zapytał Litwa z błyskiem w oku -A skoro tak, to zrobię wszystko wedle swojego planu, nie zważając na twoje protesty.-

-Jakiego znowu planu?- zapytał Feliks ze zdziwieniem.

-O tym to ty się zaraz przekonasz.- oświadczył Toris z uśmiechem, przechylił się przez krawędź łóżka i wziął opaskę którą sobie przygotował.

-Dlaczego mi się to nie podoba?- mruknął Polska, patrząc podejrzliwie na opaskę.

-Bo tobie z reguły nie podobają się sytuację w których coś idzie nie po twojej myśli.- stwierdził Litwa zawiązując opaskę na oczach blondyna, po czym odsunął się od niego na chwilę.

-Jak mnie tak zostawisz, to marny twój los.- oświadczył Feliks potrząsając głową, w nadziei, że uda mu się pozbyć opaski.

-Nie jestem tak głupi żeby cię rozwścieczać, ani tym bardziej, żeby marnować tak niepowtarzalną okazję.- odparł Toris -Niezbyt często zdarza mi się, mieć cię jak na widelcu, tak by móc zrobić z tobą co mi się żywnie podoba.-

-Nooo… zazwyczaj to ci się zdarza po pijaku, wtedy wstępują w ciebie wręcz nieludzkie pokłady siły, uporu i chęci na namiętne zabawy… i to już od czternastego wieku… .- stwierdził Feliks z nutą rozdrażnienia w głosie.

-No nie złość się tak… jeszcze ci się spodoba.- powiedział Litwa sięgając po syrop klonowy który kupił w barze.

-No kurwa… nie wiedziałem, że kręcą cie klimaty BDSM.- mruknął Feliks, niezbyt zadowolony z faktu, że nic nie widział… ruszyć na dobrą sprawę też się nie mógł.

-Bo nie kręcą, zdecydowanie wole klasyka… ale można od czasu do czasu poeksperymentować.- uznał Toris, rozchylając na boki szlafrok, który miał na sobie jego partner -Hmm… mogłem jednak najpierw ściągnąć z ciebie ten szlafrok… .- stwierdził odkręcając butelkę z syropem.

-Tak jakby szlafrok miał ci przeszkodzić.- powiedział Feliks -Ja się zaczynam trochę bać tych twoich eksperymentów, najpierw ta budka fotograficzna, teraz to… musi ci się naprawdę ze mną nud… aaaaa!- krzyknął zaskoczony, kiedy poczuł jak na jego brzuch ścieka coś gęstego i lepkiego -Co to kurna jest?!-

-Nie wierć się tak… tylko cię odrobinę przyprawiam… .- mruknął Toris, jedną ręką manewrując butelką z syropem, a drugą przytrzymując ogon Feliksa, żeby nim przypadkiem nie oberwać.

-Żebym ja cię nie przyprawił o ból głowy jak już się uwolnię.- syknął Polska kręcąc się w miejscu.

-Mówiłem ci kiedyś, że w łóżku bywasz strasznie agresywny?- zapytał Litwa odstawiając butelkę na szafkę obok łóżka -Właściwie to ostatnio w ogóle jesteś strasznie drażliwy.-

-Ciekawe dlaczego?- zapytał Feliks z ironią -Jesteś ostatnią osobą, która może mi wytykać wzrost agresji, ciebie też łatwiej rozdrażnić odkąd zaczęła się ta cała magiczna akcja.-

-Nie zaprzeczam i przyznam, że trochę przeraża mnie to, jak łatwo nam teraz stracić nad sobą panowanie.- odparł Toris -Ale dość pogadanek na poważne tematy, przejdźmy do czegoś przyjemniejszego.-

-No jasne, tylko mnie rozwiąż i powiedz coś ty na mnie wylał i możemy brać się za przyjemność.- powiedział Polska.

-Nie ma opcji, rozwiąże cię dopiero jak z tobą skończę.- oświadczył Litwa pochylając się nad blondynem, uśmiechnął się pod nosem i zaczął powoli zlizywać syrop ze skóry Feliksa, zaczynając od brzucha i sunąc ku górze.

Feliks syknął cicho i zacisnął mocno zęby, czując na swojej skórze język bruneta, był bardzo wrażliwy na takie zagrywki, to, że nic nie widział w sumie dodawało wszystkiemu pikanterii... ale nie chciał dać Torisowi satysfakcji której oczekiwał.

-Hmm? Widzę, że załączył ci się tryb buntownika.- powiedział Toris, widząc zacięty wyraz twarzy blondyna -Nie chcesz mi pokazać jak bardzo ci się to podoba.-

-Na razie, to chcę ci zdrowo walnąć.- oznajmił Polska przez zaciśnięte zęby -Czym ty mnie polałeś do ciężkiej cholery?-

-Chcesz spróbować?- zapytał Litwa z rozbawieniem, ujął swojego kochanka pod brodę i zaczął go całować, powoli i namiętnie, rozkoszując się słodkim smakiem syropu, mieszającym się ze smakiem ust Feliksa. Jednocześnie zaczął głaskać pokryty łuskami ogon, nie miał żadnych wątpliwości, że doprowadzi tym swojego partnera do szału.

Polska ledwie stłumił w sobie jęk, szarpnął rękami, mając cichą nadzieję, że brunet pokpił sprawę wiązania, ale węzeł trzymał mocno.

-Czy to jest syrop klonowy?- zapytał Feliks, kiedy Toris przerwał na chwilę pocałunek żeby nabrać odrobinę powietrza -Miałeś ostatnio jakieś spotkanie z Kanadą czy jak?-

-Sosu czekoladowego w barze nie mieli.- odparł Toris ze śmiechem -Przynajmniej nie na sprzedaż, więc uznałem, że syrop klonowy będzie jak znalazł.-

-Długo to planowałeś?- mruknął Polska, zadrżał lekko czując na policzku oddech Litwy, nie był pewny czego ma oczekiwać, kolejnego pocałunku, czy czegoś innego.

-Równy miesiąc.- oznajmił Litwa, sunąc palcami po boku blondyna -Wiesz… ciężko wymyślić coś, co by cię za bardzo nie urazić, a żebyś chociaż trochę pożałował nieustannego drażnienia się ze mną.-

-To ty sobie stawiasz poprzeczkę, jedyne czym ryzykujesz, to fochem na parę dni, dobrze wiesz, że nie potrafię długo bez ciebie wytrzymać.- stwierdził Feliks.

-Nie chcę ryzykować, że to będzie coś więcej niż foch na parę dni.- powiedział cicho Toris -A teraz przestań mnie zagadywać z łaski swojej.- zanim Feliks zdążył się ponownie odezwać, pochylił się szybko i zabrał się za zlizywanie syropu z szyi blondyna.

Tym razem brunetowi udało się zaskoczyć Feliksa, z jego gardła wydobył się cichy jęk, przemieszany z poirytowanym warkotem, nawet z opaską na oczach, blondyn potrafił wyobrazić sobie tryumfalny uśmiech na twarzy Torisa.

Tym razem Litwa skierował się w dół, ciesząc uszy cichymi jękami i stęknięciami swojego partnera. Nie zważając na ostrzegawcze powarkiwania i protesty Feliksa, uparcie podążał dalej, szyja, obojczyki, pierś, brzuch… a najlepsze wciąż było jeszcze przed nim.

-Liet błagam… rozwiąż mnie, ręce mnie już bolą.- wysapał Polska, kiedy znalazłszy się na linii jego bioder, Litwa znów przerwał swoją zabawę -Obiecuję, że ci nie przywalę.- Nie chciał przyznać tego głośno, ale ta odmiana była całkiem podniecająca… wkurzało go tylko, że nie mógł okazać brunetowi swojego zadowolenia, dotknąć go, poczuć jego skórę pod palcami… .

-Wybacz najdroższy, ale jestem zmuszony cię zignorować.- odparł Litwa ponownie sięgając po syrop klonowy -Kara to kara, muszę być konsekwentny.-

-To może chociaż zdejmij tą opaskę.- jęknął Feliks, kręcąc głową -Proszę… irytuje mnie to, że nie mogę cię zobaczyć… .-

-Chyba muszę jakoś sprawić, żebyś przestał tyle gadać.- uznał Toris -Ciężko mi się powstrzymać przed spełnianiem twoich próśb w takich sytuacjach.- przechylił butelkę, pokrywając syropem niższe partie ciała blondyna.

Feliks zamarł czując jak syrop ścieka po jego udach i nie tylko… bez problemu domyślił się, w jaki sposób Toris chciał go uciszyć. Spodziewał się, że brunet zacznie powoli, od pozbycia się słodkiej cieczy z jego ud, dlatego kiedy poczuł jego język na swoim członku, nie potrafił powstrzymać głośnego, zaskoczonego jęku.

-Mówiłem, że ci się spodoba.- zachichotał cicho Litwa -Nie będę pytał, czy będziesz grzeczny i dasz mi spokojnie dokończyć zabawę, bo dobrze wiem, że to nie ma sensu.-

-Liet~! Proszę~!- jęknął Polska, wiercąc się niecierpliwie w miejscu -Rozwiąż mnie… błagam~!-

-Nic z tego _brangiausio.-_ odparł Toris, nieśpiesznie pozbywając się syropu z męskości swojego kochanka -Musisz trochę pocierpieć.- powiedział, znienacka zabierając się za ''czyszczenie'' ud Feliksa.

-Toris błagam~!- Feliks mimowolnie uniósł biodra w górę, zawiedziony tą nagłą zmianą -Proszę… chcę móc cię dotknąć… albo chociaż zobaczyć… .-

Torisowi ciężko było zignorować te prośby, tym bardziej, że chciałby móc spojrzeć w oczy Feliksa, chciałby poczuć jego dotyk, ale musiał trzymać się planu. Szybko pozbył się syropu z nóg blondyna i wrócił do dopieszczania jego członka, przy okazji pozbył się swojego szlafroka, zaczynał być zniecierpliwiony.

-Sz-szlag… .- wysapał Polska, po czym jęknął głośno -Ach~! Toris proszę~! J-jeszcze… o Boże, tak mi dobrze~!-

-Czyli wygrałem?- zamruczał Litwa wyraźnie z siebie zadowolony.

-Niech ci już będzie, że wygrałeś~.- jęknął Feliks -Przepraszam, że cię wkurzałem i tak dalej… tylko błagam cię nie przestawaj~!-

-Spokojnie… nie jestem aż tak okrutny.- powiedział Toris, zdejmując opaskę z oczu Feliksa -Zresztą, zbliżamy się do końca, myślę, że mogę ci pozwolić na odrobinę swobody.- uznał rozplątując więzy krępujące nadgarstki blondyna.

Feliks jednym ruchem złapał bruneta i przyciągnął go do siebie, wpijając się w jego usta, był tak rozpaczliwe spragniony czułości, że nawet gorycz porażki mu nie przeszkadzała.

-Chyba trochę się pośpieszyłem.- stwierdził zadyszany i rozbawiony Litwa, kiedy udało mu się odzyskać trochę swobody.

-Zamknij się.- powiedział Polska, odruchowo owijając ogon wokół jednej z łydek bruneta -Po prostu się zamknij i cokolwiek jeszcze planujesz, lepiej się za to zabierz, zanim stracę nad sobą panowanie.-

-Tak jest proszę pana.- odparł Toris z uśmiechem, ponownie sięgnął w kierunku szafki, tym razem biorąc do ręki buteleczkę lubrykantu, w który zaopatrzył się przy okazji kupowania Feliksowi ubrań. Feliks westchnął zniecierpliwiony, gładził pierś bruneta, czekając aż Toris w końcu przejdzie do konkretów.

-Rany… aż się boje pomyśleć co by się stało, gdybym miał cierpliwość pomęczyć cie jeszcze trochę.- stwierdził Litwa, dokładnie nawilżając swojego członka.

-Szlag by mnie najjaśniejszy trafił i tyle byłoby z twojego genialnego planu.- oświadczył Polska -Zresztą zaraz i tak mnie trafi jak się w końcu nie pośpieszysz.-

-Strasznie zniecierpliwiony jesteś.- westchnął Toris, rozchylając delikatnie nogi blondyna i zajmując dogodną pozycję, merdając ogonem w podnieceniu.

-Jak zgadniesz dlaczego, to dam ci buzi.- stwierdził Feliks unosząc brwi.

-Chyba wolę nie zgadywać, buzi sam sobie wziąć, a na dodatek dorzucić coś ekstra.- stwierdził Litwa, powoli wchodząc w swojego partnera, był jeszcze na tyle cierpliwy, żeby nie być zbyt gwałtownym. Feliks stęknął głucho z bólu i przyjemności, objął Torisa ramionami, starając się jak najbardziej rozluźnić.

-Cholera… .- wydyszał Polska drżąc delikatnie -Nie tylko pod względem wzrostu ci się urosło od tej wilczej przemiany.-

-Nie mnie jednemu.- wymamrotał Litwa -Powiedz kiedy… .- zaczął chcąc dać ukochanemu trochę czasu na przyzwyczajenie się.

-Na litość boską, rusz się w końcu.- westchnął Feliks z lekką irytacją -Ból to teraz jakby mój najmniejszy problem.-

-Okej… jak sobie życzysz.- mruknął Toris z wahaniem, zaczynając się powoli poruszać. Polska wydał z siebie głośny jęk, pomieszany z warkotem, bolało, jak zawsze, ale jak za każdym razem, był to ten niesamowicie rozkoszny ból. Zresztą, ból bardzo szybko został wyparty, przez czystą przyjemność. Kto przejmowałby się bólem, kiedy liczyło się tylko i wyłącznie przeżywanie rozkoszy z ukochaną osobą?

-Szybciej~!- jęknął Feliks, przyciskając usta do ucha bruneta i oplatając go w pasie nogami -Nie chcesz mi chyba powiedzieć, że tylko na tyle cię stać Liet?- wymamrotał, przygryzając lekko małżowinę Torisa. W odpowiedzi Litwa warknął cicho, blondyn doskonale wiedział, jak sprowokować go do porzucenia delikatności. Polska jęknął z rozkoszy, kiedy jego partner zaczął w niego wchodzić z większym wigorem, takiego Litwę uwielbiał najbardziej, dzikiego i dążącego do zaspokojenia swojego pragnienia bez względu na wszystko. Temperatura, podniecenie i napięcie między nimi szybko narastały, jęki przerodziły się w krzyki, aż w końcu… .

Pierwszy był Feliks, wcześniejsza ''zabawa'' Torisa nie pozostała mu obojętna, doszedł z głośnym jękliwym westchnieniem, znacząc skórę swoją i bruneta swoim nasieniem. Toris też długo nie wytrzymał, pchnął silnie biodrami, wgryzając się jednocześnie w ramię blondyna, wytłumiając nieco swój jęk, wypełniając wnętrze swojego kochanka.

Po wszystkim Litwa stoczył się z Polski, dysząc ciężko, machał leniwie ogonem i kręcił uchem wyciszając się powoli.

-Tfu… następnym razem, dwa razy się zastanowię, zanim ugryzę cię w ucho… chociaż twoja sierść smakuje całkiem dobrze.- wysapał Feliks uznając, że pora powiedzieć coś zupełnie losowego.

-Wiesz… zabrzmiało to trochę obrzydliwie.- wydyszał Toris, z cichym śmiechem.

-Co poradzisz… ty masz sierść z metalu, a ja ostatnio smaki na owe.- stwierdził Polska z westchnieniem -Szlag… ostre masz zęby.- mruknął pocierając ramię w które ugryzł go brunet, nie zdziwił go zbytnio widok krwi na palcach.

-Och… kurwa… przepraszam… zapomniałem o tym.- powiedział Litwa nieco przerażony.

-Daj spokój, zaraz i tak się zagoi, zresztą moje wcale nie są mniej ostre, nie boli cię przypadkiem ucho?- zapytał Feliks, czując się cudownie odprężony.

-Nie… nic mi nie jest… Feliks poważnie przepraszam, nie chciałem ugryźć cię tak mocno… .- mruknął Toris.

-Poważnie, jak zaraz się nie przymkniesz to ci jednak przywalę.- stwierdził Polska przewalając oczyma -Bardziej boli mnie to, że teraz znów musimy iść się umyć, niż ramię. Cały się lepie od tego syropu… i nie tylko syropu... skąd ci do głowy taki pomysł przyszedł?-

-Inspirowałem się tobą.- powiedział Litwa -Pamiętasz jak w ubiegłego sylwestra uparłeś się, żeby zjeść ze mnie ciastko?-

-Oczywiście, że pamiętam, to było najlepsze ciastko jakie w życiu jadłem… i to z dodatkową porcją kremu.- zachichotał Feliks, wyszczerzył się widząc lekki rumieniec na policzkach bruneta.

-Może lepiej chodźmy się umyć.- westchnął Toris -Zanim mnie przegadasz.-

-Odwlekasz nieuniknione.- zawyrokował Polska siadając, strząsnął z siebie szlafrok i tak nie był mu potrzebny -Ale chodźmy, pod prysznic, nie mam już siły czekać aż wanna się napełni.-

-Jestem jak najbardziej za.- stwierdził Litwa, również nie kłopocząc się tym, żeby się w coś ubrać.

-Swoją drogą, jestem ciekaw czy smocza regeneracja działa na swego rodzaju ból dupy.- zastanowił się Feliks wchodząc do łazienki -Byłoby mi to jak najbardziej na rękę.-

-Jeśli tak, to będę szczerze zachwycony.- uznał Toris wchodząc za nim.

-I ty mi próbujesz wmówić, że nie jesteś zboczeńcem.- powiedział Polska zbolałym tonem -Jak przychodzi co do czego, to wychodzi na jaw o czym ty tam najczęściej myślisz.-

-O tobie, czy to takie dziwne?- zapytał Litwa niewinnym głosem.

-To że o mnie, to niekoniecznie, wszystkie pozostałe państwa wiedzą jakie relacje prywatnie nas łączą.- stwierdził Feliks, wchodząc do kabiny prysznicowej -Ale idę o zakład, że gdyby się dowiedzieli w JAKI SPOSÓB i JAK CZĘSTO o mnie myślisz, to mogli by się zdziwić.-

-Przyganiał kocioł garnkowi, tak jakby twój przypadek był inny.- mruknął Toris, zamykając za sobą drzwiczki od kabiny i odkręcając wodę.

-Różnica jest taka prze pana, że po mnie to się tego spodziewają, co innego cichutki, grzeczniutki Litwa.- westchnął Polska odchylając głowę do tyłu, z cichym jękiem ulgi -Zostawić go sam na sam z tym postrzelonym, nie umiejącym siedzieć grzecznie i cicho Polsce, to wyłazi z niego totalna bestia.-

-Myślę, że tą część mnie, wole zachować dla siebie i ciebie, reszta świata nie musi być tego świadoma.- uznał Litwa, obrzucając uważnym spojrzeniem po plecach swojego partnera. Westchnął ciężko przesuwając palcami po kilku bliznach, które gdyby tylko mógł, zmazałby na zawsze. Feliks spiął się zauważalnie, zaciskając mocno zęby, trwało chwile nim się opanował.

-Dalej się nie wygoiły?- zapytał cicho Toris, delikatnie rozmasowując dwa punkty na ciele swojego partnera, dwie blizny, jedną w kształcie gwiazdy nad prawym biodrem i jedną w kształcie krzyża znajdującą się między łopatkami Feliksa.

-Jak sam widzisz… .- mruknął Feliks, mimowolnie zaciskając dłonie w pięści i opuszczając wzrok -Znasz mnie… sam mówiłeś, że mam dobrą pamięć… szkoda tylko, że chyba najlepiej zapamiętuje te najgorsze wydarzenia.-

-Nie ty jeden tak masz… z reguły te złe rzeczy są tymi, które najlepiej zapadają w pamięć.- powiedział Litwa, cofając dłonie, żeby zbytnio nie stresować blondyna -Chciałbym móc je usunąć… sprawić żeby zniknęły… .-

-Też bym tego chciał… ale prawdopodobnie nigdy do końca się nie wygoją, tak jak twoje.- mruknął Polska odwracając się przodem do swojego partnera -Moglibyśmy przestać o tym rozmawiać?-

-Oczywiście, przepraszam, że w ogóle poruszyłem ten temat.- westchnął Litwa, krzywiąc się boleśnie.

-Przestań.- powiedział ostro Feliks, obejmując bruneta i opierając głowę na jego piersi -Przestań robić taką minę, to nie była twoja wina.-

-Może gdybym wtedy był tam z tobą… może wtedy… .- zaczął Toris, ale urwał, kiedy Feliks zamknął mu usta swoimi.

-Wtedy nic by się nie zmieniło, poza tym, że prawdopodobnie ty też byś ucierpiał. Zostaw ten temat Toris, ani ty, ani ja, nie mieliśmy w tamtym czasie praktycznie żadnej siły, żeby coś zmienić.- szepnął Feliks -Ważne, że teraz jesteśmy tu razem.-

-Taaa… i mają nas na celowniku ludzie, których nie znamy, a którym cholera wie o co chodzi.- mruknął Toris, krzyknął zaskoczony, kiedy poczuł mocne uszczypnięcie w ramię.

-Hej! Stosuj się do własnego zakazu co?- powiedział Feliks z rozdrażnieniem -Zakaz wspominania o złych rzeczach i bolesnej przeszłości, zwłaszcza w chwilach takich jak ta.- oświadczył opierając dłonie na biodrach bruneta -Byś się lepiej wziął za kontynuowanie tej całej kary, bo nie wierzę, że to małe przedstawienie sprzed chwili to wszystko co planowałeś.-

-No nie… to nie wszystko.- stwierdził Litwa z lekkim uśmiechem -Miło, że mi przypomniałeś.- powiedział napierając na blondyna.

-No kurcze od tego mnie masz.- oznajmił Polska, szczerząc zęby, pozwalając się przycisnąć delikatnie do ściany -Po tym wszystkim, to chyba będziesz musiał mnie zanieść z powrotem do łóżka. I bez twojego udziału byłem już dość zmęczony taszczeniem trzech osób z Niemiec tutaj.-

-Oj w takim układzie, będziesz jeszcze żałował, że mi o tym przypomniałeś.- oświadczył Litwa z drapieżnym uśmiechem, jakby nie patrzeć miał dość sporo czasu, żeby pomęczyć swojego partnera bardziej.

* * *

 **Well... kto chciał to przeczytał całość, kto nie to nie. :v**

 **Jestem pewna, że chciałam to napisać inaczej, ale wyszło jak wyszło, mam nadzieję, że będziecie ukontentowani.**

 **A mnie się chcę płakać, w czwartek obrona, a ja się czuję jak umierająca i łeb chce mi pęknąć (o tak, końcówka tego rozdziało rodziła się w potężnym bólu głowy... .)**


	22. Chapter 21

**Być może to głupi pomysł... i pewnie nieco przestarzały ale...**

 **61981187 :P**

 **To numer GG na którym można mnie złapać, powstał specjalnie dla was. XD (Kto oprócz mnie dziś korzysta z GG?)**

 **Łapcie tu rozdziała z gatunku tych krótszych, wiem, że teraz miało być ''Dlaczego'' (i będzie nie martwcie się ci, czekający na ten rozdział), ale postanowiłam coś wam wrzucić, zanim pojadę na swoją egzekucję (czyt. obrona pracy inżynierskiej, jestem druga w kolejce... boję się... ).**

 **Podoba mi się podejście ''dam followa i napiszę komentarz, bo to tak głupio zostawić autora bez swojej opinii''. :P**

 **A ta przy okazji to tak się zastanawiam... czy te moje ''krótsze'' rozdziały naprawdę można uznać za takie krótkie? Z tego co poczytuję na FF to inni autorzy wrzucają raczej coś pokroju od 1 do 2-3 tys. słów, a na mnie krzyczycie, że standardowe trzy tysie to za mało XD. Jeszcze się nie spotkałam z rozdziałem na 8k+ słów (poza moimi... i rozdział a nie całą dłuższą historię), coś tu chyba jest nie halo... .**

 **Czy ja się mam poczuć oszukana/podpuszczana? :v**

* * *

-Eeee… Toris?- zapytał ostrożnie Alfred.

-Taaak?- Toris najspokojniej w świecie czytając gazetę, popijając przy tym kawę.

-Czy Feliks jest chory czy coś?- spytał zmartwiony Ameryka, z niepokojem zerkając na siedzącego obok bruneta Polskę, który drzemał w najlepsze z głową podpartą na rękach, wyglądał na jeszcze bardziej zmęczonego niż wczoraj.

-Nieee?- Litwa uniósł brwi zdziwiony nie przerywając czytania, odkładając filiżankę z kawą i sięgając po jeden z rogalików z czekoladowym nadzieniem, które państwa miały na śniadanie.

-To co mu w takim razie jest?- zdumiał się Alfred.

-Jestem zmęczony… .- mruknął Feliks nie otwierając oczu i nie zmieniając pozycji -I to jego wina… .- dodał wskazując kciukiem na Torisa.

-To co wyście robili zamiast odpoczywać?- Ameryka za nic nie rozumiał o co chodzi.

-Uprawialiśmy semmmmmmmmm… .- wymamrotał Polska, zanim Litwa zatkał mu usta dłonią.

-I bądź tu człowieku zdrowy.- westchnął ciężko Arthur, Alfred zachodził w głowę, dlaczego na twarzy Anglii gości lekki rumieniec, a może to on się pochorował od tych wszystkich zaklęć? -Mieliśmy odpocząć, a nie marnować resztki sił na… na Bóg jeden wie, co wy tam robiliście… .-

-Ja się czuje świetnie.- stwierdził Toris wzruszając ramionami, cofnął rękę kiedy uznał, że Feliks zrezygnował z dokończenia swojej kwestii.

-No fakt, ty to dla odmiany wyglądasz jak nowo narodzony.- stwierdził Alfred drapiąc się po karku ze zdziwieniem.

-Bo miałem bardzo dobrą noc.- odparł Litwa uprzejmym tonem -W sumie sam jestem zdziwiony Feliks, zazwyczaj nawet po takim… maratonie, z rana czułeś się normalnie.-

-Zazwyczaj przed tym, jak to określiłeś, ''maratonem'', nie miałem za sobą robienia jako środek transportu dla trzech państw, przez ładnych kilkaset kilometrów.- burknął Feliks opierając głowę na stole -A potem jeszcze… ten twój eksperyment był w sumie całkiem fajny, pod prysznicem było cudownie, później też nie mogłem narzekać, ale jak mnie obudziłeś o piątej rano… to… to już było przegięcie Liet… .- stwierdził otwierając oczy.

-No to teraz przynajmniej wiem ile trzeba, żeby cię zmęczyć.- uznał Toris pogodnym tonem -Masz napij się kawy, powinno ci pomóc.- powiedział nalewając kawy z dzbanka stojącego na środku stołu, do czystej filiżanki.

-Mhm… ale w najbliższej przyszłości nie planuje przelotu nad Morzem Północnym, będziesz się musiał bardziej postarać następnym razem.- mruknął Polska odbierając od swojego partnera napój i upijając łyka -Boże drogi czemu to jest takie mocne… daj mi śmietanki… albo chociaż cukier… .-

-Słodki Jezu.- jęknął Anglia kryjąc twarz w dłoniach. O ile Alfred nie miał zielonego pojęcia o co chodziło, on doskonale wiedział czym Feliks i Toris się zajmowali. Ameryka miał tyle szczęścia, że po kąpieli niemal od razu zasnął jak kłoda, z kolei on… cóż, miał nauczkę na przyszłość, nigdy więcej nie brać pokoju sąsiadującego z pokojem tej dwójki. No i teraz miał pojęcie, że Polska i Litwa mają naprawdę spory pęd do miłości… fizycznej… chyba lepiej się czuł bez tej wiedzy.

-Czy tylko ja nie mam zielonego pojęcia o co tu chodzi?- zapytał Alfred z wyrzutem.

-Tak.- odparł brutalnie Feliks, doprawiając swoją kawę cukrem i śmietanką.

-To jest nie fair.- burknął Ameryka zakładając za siebie ręce jak obrażone dziecko.

-Wy mi lepiej powiedzcie, czy wymyśliliście jakiś sposób na dostanie się do centrum kongresowego i nie danie się złapać po drodze.- westchnął Arthur.

-Powiedzmy, że byłem totalnie zajęty myśleniem o czymś innym.- mruknął Polska, starając się nie utopić w swojej kawie.

-A może zrobimy podkop?- zasugerował Alfred od razu się ożywiając.

-Bo ja wiem… jak już chcemy się tam dostać, to chyba lepiej byłoby osiągnąć to jeszcze w tym stuleciu.- powiedział Toris.

-Dlaczego wszystkie moje pomysły są z miejsca odrzucane?- jęknął Ameryka płaczliwym tonem.

-Alfred… jedno zdanie… za-dużo-filmów-z-Hollywood.- powiedział Anglia mieszając swoją herbatę -Jakieś bardziej realne pomysły?-

-Przebiorę się kurna za Szwajcarię.- burknął Feliks wpatrując się w swoją kawę jak w wybawienie -Jak są tacy hej do przodu i wiedzą wszystko o wszystkich, to przynajmniej nie powinni być zdziwieni jak zacznę do nich strzelać bez ostrzeżenia i wrzeszczeć coś o przełażeniu przez mój teren… tylko karabin sobie muszę skombinować.-

-Feliks… jesteś geniuszem.- powiedział Arthur po chwili milczenia.

-No kurde zawsze o tym wiedziałem.- westchnął Polska biorąc łyka kawy i wzdychając z ulgą -Już ponad sześćset lat, staram się przekonać o tym Torisa, a on dalej nie chce w to wierzyć… stale mamrota coś o głupich pomysłach… .-

Litwa tylko przewalił oczyma odkładając gazetę na stół, nie przeczył, że Polska swój rozum posiadał, ale częstotliwość z jaką wykorzystywał to na wymyślanie NAPRAWDĘ głupich pomysłów, była porażająca.

-W sumie jesteście z Vashem bardzo podobni.- powiedział Anglia uważne przyglądając się Feliksowi -Kilka drobnych poprawek… tak ten pomysł mi się podoba i ma szanse powodzenia, My z Alfredem nie musimy się przebierać skoro w Niemczech dowiedzieliśmy się, że nie mogą nam zrobić krzywdy. Po prostu ty i Litwa pójdziecie przodem a my dołączymy później.-

-Mnie ten pomysł też pasuje, o ile nie każesz mi przebierać się za Liechtenstein.- stwierdził Toris.

-Chyba Liechtenstein na sterydach i to takich w cholerę konkretnych i jeszcze w trakcie operacji zmiany płci.- oświadczył Feliks zerkając na swojego partnera kątem oka.

-A no właśnie… z Torisem będzie już większy problem.- stwierdził Arthur -Za które państwo jego przebrać?-

-Hmm… na Kubę jest za chudy, na Kanadę ma za ciemne włosy i kolor oczu nie ten… .- mruknął Alfred pocierając brodę.

-Ale syrop klonowy to lubi.- burknął Polska -Zwłaszcza jak może zlizać go z… .-

-Feliks… zamilcz.- powiedział ostrzegawczo Litwa -Bo ci zrobię powtórkę z wczoraj, przy pierwszej nadarzającej się okazji… czyli w sumie to chyba dziś wieczorem, jeśli uda nam się przedostać do centrum kongresowego.-

-O mój Boże litości!- jęknął Feliks wystraszony -Wiem że mówiłem o nadrabianiu zaległości, ale nie miałem na myśli żeby nadrobić kilkadziesiąt lat przerwy w tydzień!-

-Z kolorem oczu nie będzie problemu.- stwierdził Arthur, wytrwale powstrzymując się od wydarcia się na Polskę i Litwę za poruszanie intymnych tematów -I z innymi cechami wyglądu też nie, o ile nie będą za bardzo odbiegać od oryginalnego wyglądu Torisa, mogę je nieco zmodyfikować magią. Ale jeśli zaklęcie ma się utrzymać wystarczająco długo po tym jak będzie zbyt daleko żebym je swobodnie podtrzymywał, to nie ma mowy o bajerach typu przemiana w Liechtenstein. Z odpowiednim eliksirem było by to możliwe, ale na to nie mamy czasu.-

-W Węgry go przemień, kolor włosów się mniej więcej zgadza.- zaproponował Feliks rozbawiony tym pomysłem.

-Widzę, że zaczynasz już sobie grabić na przyszły miesiąc.- stwierdził Toris unosząc brew z raczej mało zadowoloną miną.

-Zmiana płci też się wlicza do bajerów na które nie możemy sobie pozwolić.- westchnął Anglia, Ameryka starał się nadążać z tym o kogo chodzi… tych wszystkich malutkich państewek w Europie było tak dużo… nie do końca pamiętał jak wygląda każde z nich.

-A Austria?- zasugerował Polska -Płeć ta sama, włosy chyba łatwiej przyciemnić niż rozjaśnić, okulary można pożyczyć od Alfreda… .-

-Mam dłuższe włosy niż Austria.- stwierdził Litwa.

-To się też da prosto załatwić, Roderich by się nadał.- uznał Anglia.

Alfred siedział cicho ze skupioną twarzą, starając się przypasować konkretne imiona do twarzy które pamiętał. Z nacji europejskich na pewno kojarzył Francję, Anglię, Niemcy, Włochy, Hiszpanię… Rosję chyba też można było zaliczyć do państw europejskich… no i jeszcze teraz dochodzili Polska z Litwą, przy czym tego ostatniego kojarzył jeszcze z czasów przed wybuchem drugiej wojny światowej.

-No dobra… to jeszcze jakoś przeboleje.- westchnął Toris -O ile nie będzie bolało.-

-Nie będzie, to tylko pewien rodzaj iluzji.- obiecał Arthur -To teraz szybko kończymy śniadanie i bierzemy się do roboty.-

* * *

-To ten… jak wyglądam?- zapytał Polska obracając się w miejscu.

-Jak Szwajcaria, pod warunkiem, że schowasz ogon pod płaszczem i nie będziesz zdejmował tego beretu.- stwierdził Anglia.

-Ty przynajmniej jesteś w miarę do siebie podobny.- mruknął Litwa mrugając zawzięcie, niby Alfred nie miał wady wzroku i jego okulary nie powiększały, ani nie oddalały niczego, ale i tak nie mógł się przyzwyczaić do ich noszenia.

-To kiedy dostanę karabin? Vash zawsze jakiś ze sobą nosi.- stwierdził Feliks.

-Nie dostaniesz bo nie mamy.- powiedział Alfred pilnie starając się zapamiętać, jak wyglądają Austria i Szwajcaria tak na przyszłość -Swój pistolet gdzieś zgubiłem, a na kupowanie nowego nie mamy czasu i w sumie z pieniędzmi też trochę krucho.-

-I w tym momencie moje przebranie stało się mniej wiarygodne.- mruknął Polska.

-Nie narzekaj, ważniejsze od karabinu jest zachowanie.- powiedział Arthur, wprowadzając ostatnie poprawki do przebrania Litwy -Jeśli nie uda ci się oszukać tych komandosów… .-

-Żadna wielka filozofia, wystarczy ze zrobię tak… .- zaczął Feliks robiąc śmiertelnie poważną minę -Będę za wszelką cenę bronić swojej neutralności i będę tak niechętny do wydawania kasy, jak Alfred do przejścia na zdrową dietę.-

-Hej!- krzyknął Ameryka.

-No dobra a ty Toris… .- zaczął Anglia

-Jestem dobrze wychowanym paniczem, który większość czasu poświęca muzyce, niespecjalnie lubi wysiłek fizyczny i łatwo się męczy.- powiedział Toris z westchnieniem.

-Nie rób takiej naburmuszonej miny, to tylko na chwilę.- upomniał go Arthur -Okej, plan wygląda mniej więcej tak: Feliks idzie pierwszy, starając się zachowywać w miarę naturalnie, jak tylko znajdzie się za drzwiami centrum kongresowego, odmierzamy kilka minut, po czym rusza Toris.-

-Dlaczego ja mam iść pierwszy?- zapytał Polska z nutą paniki w głosie.

-Dlaczego nie możemy iść razem?- dorzucił Litwa chmurząc się jeszcze bardziej.

-Choćby dlatego, że Vash zawsze jest jednym z pierwszych państw, które przybywają na konferencje, a Roderich wręcz przeciwnie.- stwierdził Anglia unosząc brwi -Poza tym nawet jeśli są kumplami z dzieciństwa, to Szwajcaria za nic się do tego nie przyznaje, więc dziwne by było gdyby przybyli na miejsce razem.-

-Zaczynam myśleć, że ten plan nie jest taki genialny jak początkowo zakładałem.- mruknął Feliks przełykając cicho ślinę. Właściwie to zakładał bardziej postrzelanie do prześladujących ich komandosów, niż sam fakt przebrania się za Vasha i przemknięcia się do centrum kongresowego.

-Jest najlepszym co mamy więc nie narzekaj i szykuj się do drogi.- powiedział Arthur.

-Mhm… okej… to tylko krótki spacer… dam sobie radę… tak… .- powiedział cicho Polska, czując narastające zdenerwowanie.

-No dobra, gotowy? Nie możemy marnować czasu, zaklęcie nie będzie trwało wiecznie.- oświadczył Arthur.

-Spokojnie Feliks na pewno dasz sobie radę.- powiedział Toris kładąc Feliksowi dłoń na ramieniu, żeby go trochę uspokoić i przy okazji nie dać po sobie poznać jak bardzo on się tym denerwował.

-Dzięki za wsparcie Liet, ale jak chcesz się przytulić, to lepiej poczekaj aż wrócisz do swojej postaci… nie chce mieć koszmarów z przytulającym mnie Austrią czy coś… .- mruknął Polska otrząsając się lekko.

-W razie czego cię ubezpieczamy.- powiedział Alfred obserwując okolice wokół centrum kongresowego.

Feliksowi cisnęło się na usta pytanie ''niby czym i w jaki sposób?'', ale postanowił sobie nie pogarszać i tak już złego samopoczucia. Wziął głęboki wdech i ruszył przed siebie zdecydowanym krokiem.

-''Nie wyglądaj na zdenerwowanego, nie wyglądaj na zdenerwowanego, nie wyglądaj na zdenerwowanego… .''- powtarzał sobie jak mantrę, zmierzając w stronę centrum kongresowego -''Nie myśl o tym, czy ci popaprańcy zgarną ciebie albo Torisa. Ani tym bardziej o tym, że jak dorwą ciebie albo jego, to drugi sam im wskoczy w łapki.''-

Tego Feliks był w stu procentach pewien, Toris był po prostu totalnie nadopiekuńczy i szczerze wątpił w to, że Alfred i Arthur utrzymają go w jednym miejscu gdyby ''coś'' się stało. On z kolei mimo tego, że pokładał nieco więcej wiary w to, że jego partner w trudnych sytuacjach potrafi poradzić sobie bez jego pomocy, to nie byłby w stanie zostawić go samego sobie w starciu z tymi psycholami. Już raz go zostawił i do tej pory nie potrafił sobie tego wybaczyć, nawet jeśli wtedy myślał, że tak będzie po prostu lepiej.

-''Zapraszamy na polowanie na potwory! Dziś niesamowita promocja, złap jednego, drugiego dostaniesz gratis!''- pomyślał Polska w przypływie wisielczego humoru, jedynym pocieszającym faktem było to, że przez te rozmyślania na jego twarzy na pewno gościła mina godna Szwajcarii.

Kątem oka zauważył, że jest pilnie obserwowany, ale skoro jeszcze się na niego nie rzucili, to chyba jego przebranie działało… albo czekali na niego z jakąś wyjątkowo paskudną niespodzianką.

-Nieźle idzie co nie?- zapytał cicho Ameryka, wraz z resztą obserwując całą sytuację z ukrycia.

-Lepiej nie krakaj, Feliks ma przed sobą jeszcze połowę drogi, a po nim tą samą trasę musi jeszcze przebyć Toris.- powiedział Anglia, na wszelki wypadek przytrzymując za ramię wyraźnie niespokojnego Litwę. Chociaż tak na dobrą sprawę poważnie wątpił w to, że da radę go zatrzymać w razie czego.

Odetchnęli z ulgą dopiero wtedy, kiedy Polska po kilku, ciągnących się niesamowicie długo minutach, dotarł w końcu do drzwi centrum kongresowego.

-Okej… za pięć minut ruszasz Toris.- oznajmił Arthur patrząc na zegarek.

-Ci goście to jednak są idioci.- stwierdził Alfred -Poszło jak po maśle, nawet się zbytnio nie zainteresowali.-

-Zapewne spodziewali się grupy, a przynajmniej tego, że Feliks i Toris zjawią się razem… i pewnie nie wiedzą o tym, że my wiemy, że tu są, ale to nie znaczy, że możemy już świętować.- powiedział Anglia -Zbytnia pewność siebie zazwyczaj skutkuje tym, że zaraz wszystko zaczyna się walić.-

-Mogę już iść?- zapytał poddenerwowany Toris, kręcąc się niespokojnie w miejscu.

-Poczekaj jeszcze chwilę… i przestań się tak wiercić, przecież sam widziałeś, że Feliks dotarł na miejsce cały i zdrowy.- westchnął Arthur.

Litwa mruknął coś cicho pod nosem, niby widział, ale czuł, że spokojny będzie dopiero jak osobiście się upewni, że jego partnerowi włos z głowy nie spadł.

-Wyluzuj ziom! Lada moment do niego dołączysz i wszystko będzie cacy.- powiedział Alfred poklepując bruneta po plecach -No i będziesz mi mógł oddać okulary, nieswojo się bez nich czuję.-

-No dobra myślę, że możesz już iść.- powiedział Anglia dając sobie spokój z odmierzaniem czasu, zaczął się bać, że od tej nerwówki Litwa zacznie się przemieniać, a tego by nie chcieli -Tylko powoli… pamiętaj, że Austria się raczej nie śpieszy… chyba, że na koncert orkiestry symfonicznej.-

Toris kiwnął głową, wziął głęboki wdech dla uspokojenia, przyjął postawę która wydawała mu się najlepiej pasować do Rodericha i ruszył w ślad ze Feliksem.

* * *

-Dalej nic?- zapytał zniecierpliwiony Stanford, rozglądając się uważnie dookoła. Przez chwilę wydawało mu się, że widzi tą łuskowatą gnidę Łukasiewicza, ale któryś z ludzi Chaayi zatrzymał go zanim zainterweniował, mówiąc, że to nie on, tylko Vash Zwingli uosobienie Konfederacji Szwajcarskiej… ale i tak coś mu nie pasowało.

-Willie na litość boską uspokój się.- westchnęła Chaaya -Wiem, że masz porachunki z naszym małym łuskowatym przyjacielem, ale nie możesz rzucać się na każdego, kto jest do niego podobny. Jesteśmy w centrum Londynu, nie możemy tu urządzić takiej samej jatki jaką urządziłeś w Warszawie, choćby dlatego, że pan Alvarez nie lubi płacić za zniszczenia, powodowane przez swoich agentów.-

-Ty jesteś w stu procentach pewna, że to był Zwingli, a nie Łukasiewicz?- zapytał komandos z irytacją. Już drugi dzień siedzieli bezczynnie, czekając aż zapowiedzi agentki się spełnią i zjawią się nacje na które polowali, a jemu nie odpowiadało to w żadnym stopniu. Wolał aktywny pościg zamiast takiego czajenia się.

-Tak Willie jestem pewna.- powiedziała agentka -Zaczyna robić się ciekawie, jeśli włączają się w to inne nacje… chociaż po prostu mają jakieś zebranie i dlatego się zjeżdżają.-

-Kolejna personifikacja w polu widzenia!- oznajmił jeden z ludzi Chaayi.

-Kto tym razem?- zapytała spokojnie agentka.

-Wedle danych zebranych przez organizacje to Roderich Edelstein, uosobienie Republiki Austriackiej.- odparł żołnierz wystukując coś szybko na klawiaturze laptopa.

-Chaaya… jak to się dzieje, że przybywają tu wszystkie nacje, poza tymi dwiema na które czekamy?- zapytał Stanford z grymasem -Daj mi ta lornetkę!- zażądał zwracając się do jednego z podkomendnych jego ''nauczycielki''. Chciał rzucić okiem na tego całego Edelsteina, był ciekaw czy jest więcej państw które są podobne do ich celów w tak uderzający sposób w jaki Szwajcaria podobny był do Polski.

-Tak to już bywa, czasami trzeba być cierpliwym, jeśli chce się schwytać swoją of… .- zaczęła Chaaya, ale przerwała kiedy Stanford wydał z siebie ciche parsknięcie -Z czego się śmiejesz?-

-Z tego, że nie tylko mnie Łukasiewicz, Laurinaitis i prawdopodobnie reszta wesołej kompanii zrobili w konia.- oświadczył komandos odkładając lornetkę na bok i chwytając za broń.

-Co masz na myśli?- zapytała powoli agentka mrużąc niebezpiecznie oczy.

-Nic takiego, zastanawia mnie tylko jedna kwestia… Roderich Edelstein od zawsze ma wilcze uszy?- zapytał Stanford.

* * *

Toris był mniej więcej w połowie drogi, kiedy pozostała trójka państw zauważyła, że coś jest nie tak.

-Ej Artie… mówiłeś, że twoje czary-mary powinno wystarczyć do czasu, aż Toris dojdzie do centrum kongresowego.- powiedział Alfred zaniepokojony -A jemu już widać uszy… .-

-Nie mam pojęcia dlaczego, jestem pewny, że zaklęcie wciąż powinno działać.- powiedział Arthur lekko spanikowany -Może roztoczyli tu jakieś pole antymagiczne, jeśli jest dość silne mogłoby nawet powstrzymać transformacje Litwy i Polski, pewnie tak chcieli się zabezpieczyć od konieczności użerania się z wilkiem i smokiem.-

-To chyba w takim układzie Toris powinien mieć swoje normalne uszy, a nie wilcze co nie Artie?- zapytał Ameryka.

-Nie wiem Alfred! Nie mam pojęcia dlaczego tak jest! A już na pewno nie z tej odległości, nie jestem jasnowidzem… .- powiedział zdenerwowany Anglia.

-Z jasnowidzeniem to może idź do Feliksa, całkiem nieźle mu to szło.- stwierdził Alfred -Powinniśmy iść za nim? Albo chociaż go ostrzec?-

-Poza tym, że jego ostatnia wróżba składała się z fragmentów horoskopów sprzed dwóch lat, to faktycznie zajebisty z niego jasnowidz.- powiedział Arthur z ironią -Nie wiem czy powinniśmy iść… chyba się jeszcze nie zorientowali… .-

-Ja myślę, że jednak się zorientowali.- oświadczył Ameryka wskazując na grupkę zmierzającą w stronę Litwy. Nie biegli, byli ubrani raczej po cywilnemu, najwyraźniej zmienili metodę działania i nie chcieli wywoływać zamieszania… w dodatku nie byli to ci sami goście którzy deptali im po piętach od Warszawy. Ale broń którą mieli w rękach i spojrzenie jakie utkwili w powoli wracającym do swojej oryginalnej postaci Torisie, były dość jasnymi wskazówkami.

-Szlag by to!- syknął Anglia zrywając się z miejsca -Alfred idziemy!-

- _Yeah baby!_ W końcu trochę akcji!- powiedział Alfred z entuzjazmem, ochoczo ruszając za Anglią.

-Za mało ci jej było przez cały ten tydzień?!- zapytał Arthur unosząc różdżkę w pogotowiu.

-Myślę, że mieliście jej aż w nadmiarze, dlatego teraz poproszę was, żebyście się nie wtrącali!- krzyknął Stanford zastępując im drogę.

Arthur i Alfred zatrzymali się raptownie w miejscu, patrząc z lekką niepewnością na karabin, z którego komandos do nich mierzył.

-Zdaje się, że twój szef czy szefowa, czy kto ci tam wydaje rozkazy, zabronił ci nas krzywdzić.- powiedział Ameryka ostrożnie.

-Krzywdzić was nie mogę to fakt, ale powstrzymać was przed pokrzyżowaniem nam planów… tu już sprawa się komplikuje.- powiedział Stanford z paskudnym uśmiechem -Wiedziałem, że skoro są tu Laurinaitis i Łukasiewicz, to wy dwaj też musicie się gdzieś tutaj czaić.-

-A jak chcesz nas zatrzymać bez użycia broni albo magii?- zapytał Arthur.

-Skąd wiesz, że nie użyję magii?- spytał komandos dalej się uśmiechając, sięgnął do kieszeni i wyciągnął z niej niewielki sześcian -No i nikt nie powiedział, że nie mogę was odrobinę pokiereszować jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba.-

-Nie wyglądasz mi na maga.- oznajmił Anglia, dyskretnie rozglądając się za możliwościami minięcia Stanforda.

-Prawda, nie jestem magiem, ale to żaden problem.- odparł Stanford, po czym szybkim ruchem, rzucił kostkę którą trzymał pod nogi Anglii i Ameryki. Arthur i Alfred popatrzyli na kostkę z przerażeniem, jak na odbezpieczony granat, w sumie nie mieli pojęcia czy tak nie było. Jednak sześcian tylko błysnął kilka razy, pisnął cicho i nic poza tym.

-Twoja zabawka chyba nie zadziałała.- stwierdził Alfred.

-Kto wie?- zapytał komandos niewzruszony -To skoro tak myślisz, to może spróbujesz mnie minąć? Wasz kumpel jest w niebezpieczeństwie.-

-Alfred nie!- krzyknął Arthur, kiedy Ameryka rzucił się do przodu, nie zaszedł daleko, bo po kilku krokach odbił się od czegoś co chyba było niewidzialną ścianą, bo było twarde i niewidoczne w żaden sposób.

-Oła!- jęknął Alfred rozcierając bolącą głowę, to że znów jego zadek ucierpiał kiedy wylądował na ziemi wolał pominąć -Co jest do cholery?!-

-Obawiam się, że w najbliższym czasie nie będziecie mogli się ruszyć z tego miejsca.- powiedział Stanford z zadowoleniem -Taki sam rezultat osiągnięcie bez względu na to w którą stronę się udacie… zaklęcia też nie podziałają.- dodał kiedy Arthur zaczął coś mruczeć pod nosem.

-Czy to jakaś bariera?- zapytał Anglia opuszczając różdżkę -Jakim cudem jej użyłeś jeśli nie jesteś magiem?-

-Organizacja MiT chłopcze.- powiedział Stanford kłaniając się -Czyli ''Magia i Technologia''… zazwyczaj te dwie rzeczy się ze sobą nie dogadują, ale jeśli odpowiednio się postarać da się je połączyć. To maleństwo to mały generator bariery, skalibrowany tak, żeby uwięzić otoczone barierą obiekty zamiast je chronić. W dzisiejszych czasach, nawet nie będąc magiem, można użyć magii… a teraz wybaczcie, ale nie chcę przegapić schwytania Laurinaitisa.- oznajmił odwracając się na pięcie i ruszając w stronę centrum kongresowego.

-Szlag by to!- warknął Alfred uderzając pięścią w podłoże -Artie musimy się stąd wydostać!- nie musiał sprawdzać, żeby wiedzieć, że słowa komandosa były prawdziwe, inaczej nie zostawiłby ich tak po prostu.

-Obawiam się, że nie mamy jak.- powiedział Arthur przełykając ślinę -Musimy czekać, aż to coś się wyczerpie i modlić się, żeby Litwa dał sobie jakoś radę bez nas.-

* * *

-Och szlag… .- zaklął Feliks obserwując całą sytuację zza przymkniętych drzwi. Toris chyba nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że w jego stronę zmierza cała grupka tych popaprańców -Co się stało? Arthur mówił, że zaklęcie wytrzyma dłużej!-

Polska rozglądnął się za Ameryką i Anglią, nie podobało mu się to, że nagle gdzieś ich wcięło, był pewny, że oni też zorientowali się w sytuacji. On nie za bardzo mógł coś zrobić, to by się wiązało z ryzykiem, że obaj z Litwą wpadną w łapy tych popaprańców i odrzuceniu w cholerę faktu, że jemu udało się przejść bez niczego.

-Ja pierdolę, od kiedy ja myślę racjonalnie w takich sytuacjach… to chyba oczywiste, że obaj albo żaden! - westchnął Feliks kręcąc głową, otworzył drzwi na oścież i wyskoczył na zewnątrz, ruszając biegiem w stronę Torisa - _LIET W NOGI! Z PRZEBRANIEM COŚ NIE PYKŁO!-_ zaklął siarczyście uskakując za jeden z pomników stojących przy ścieżce do centrum, żeby uniknąć ogłuszenia przez solidną wiązkę tych dziwacznych energetycznych promieni… nie tęsknił za tym bólem który towarzyszył oberwaniu tym czymś.

Dopiero zaalarmowany krzykiem Feliksa, Toris zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że coś jest nie w porządku, ogarnął szybko wzrokiem sytuację w której się znalazł, po czym ruszył sprintem w stronę centrum kongresowego, uchylając się przy okazji przed kilkoma wiązkami ogłuszacza i ciosem kolbą karabinu, od jednego z komandosów.

Litwa nie miał pojęcia co poszło nie tak, ale nie zatrzymywał się żeby nad tym porozmyślać, teraz najważniejsze było jak najszybciej dostać się do centrum kongresowego… .

Co nie było takie łatwe, biorąc pod uwagę, że kilku wrogów postanowiło odciąć mu drogę ucieczki. W pierwszego wroga wpadł z rozpędu zadając cios kolanem w żołądek przeciwnika, drugiego podciął kiedy pochylił się przed nadchodzącym ciosem, trenowanie sztuk walk zdecydowanie przynosiło teraz efekty.

-Hooo? Widzę, że znalazł się ktoś kto będzie dla mnie godnym przeciwnikiem!-

Toris w ostatniej chwili skrzyżował ręce przed twarzą, żeby zablokować nagły cios wymierzony w jego głowę. Cofnął się parę kroków i opuścił nieco ręce, żeby zobaczyć kim jest jego przeciwnik.

Niezbyt odpowiadało mu, że najwyraźniej musiał walczyć z kobietą.

-Będziesz grzecznym pieskiem i dasz się złapać, czy będę musiała cię trochę spacyfikować?- zapytała Chaaya z uśmiechem.

-Nie jestem psem i nigdzie nie idę.- oświadczył Toris przyjmując pozycję obronną, podejrzewał, że po ostatniej nocy, Feliks na pewno zakwestionowałby jego ''grzeczność''.

-Doskonale… ostatnio brakowało mi rozrywek.- uznała agentka, bez zbytniego pośpiechu podchodząc do swojego celu -Hmm? Coś nie tak? Boisz się?- zapytała z uśmiechem, kiedy brunet zaczął się cofać.

-Nie… po prostu nie mam zbytniej ochoty walczyć z kobietą.- mruknął Toris gotowy na odparcie ewentualnego ataku.

-Czyżby dżentelmen? W dzisiejszych czasach to się rzadko zdarza.- stwierdziła Chaaya zadając szybki cios w kierunku żołądka Litwy -Widzę, że czas reakcji masz bardzo dobry.- uznała kiedy została zablokowana.

-Lata praktyki.- mruknął Toris, myśląc intensywnie jak wyrwać się z tego impasu, zanim reszta komandosów zwali mu się na głowę.

-I to całkiem sporo tych lat jak mniemam.- powiedziała agentka -Ale skoro masz opory przed uderzeniem kobiety, to chyba wiadomo do kogo należy zwycięstwo, lada moment będziesz otoczony.-

-Całe szczęście ja nie mam takich oporów!- krzyknął Feliks, wyskakując zza innego posągu, za który zdążył się przekraść. Zamachnął się ogonem, mierząc w stronę kobiety, która za nic mu się nie podobała, nawet nie dbał o to czy trafił… chyba tak skoro w coś jednak uderzył -Toris wiejemy!- krzyknął nagląco.

Torisowi nie trzeba było powtarzać dwa razy, pognał za Feliksem, nie czekając na to, aż któryś z towarzyszy tej kobiety zareaguje.

-Co się stało?! Dlaczego tak szybko wróciliśmy do swoich postaci?!- krzyknął Litwa, co prawda Polska nie bardzo miał do czego wracać, bo wiele zmian w jego przypadku nie było, ale chwilowo o tym nie myślał. Zauważył tylko, że znów jest sobą, co raczej nie powinno mieć miejsca tak szybko.

-Mnie o to pytasz?! To nie ja rzucałem zaklęcia!- Feliks zerknął przez ramię i zaklął głośno -Gazem!-

-No przecież biegnę!- burknął Litwa -Nie moja wina, że jesteś taki szybki! I od kiedy bijesz kobiety?!-

-Kobiet nie bije! Pojebane psychopatki, które grożą mojemu partnerowi owszem!- odkrzyknął Polska -Padnij!- ryknął rzucając się do przodu.

Toris poczuł jak włosy stają mu dęba, kiedy jeden z pocisków o cal rozminął się z jego głową, obaj z Feliksem dosłownie wpadli do centrum kongresowego i przeszorowali po wypolerowanej posadzce przynajmniej dwa metry, zanim się zatrzymali.

-To ten… udało nam się?- wydyszał Feliks na wszelki wypadek jeszcze nie podnosząc się z ziemi.

-Chyba… chyba tak… .- mruknął Toris ostrożnie unosząc głowę -A co z Arthurem i Alfredem?-

-Nie mam pojęcia… nie widziałem ich… raczej nic im nie jest… pamiętasz co było w Berlinie.- powiedział Polska zmęczonym głosem, leniwym machnięciem ogona zamknął drzwi do centrum… . Aua za co to?!- mruknął kiedy brunet sprzedał mu kuksańca w ramię.

-Za narażanie się, dałbym sobie radę sam… .- westchnął Litwa.

-Ta jasne, zanim byś się zdecydował przywalić tamtej babce, to by cię zdążyli dorwać… dżentelmeni to gatunek zagrożony wyginięciem Liet, kodeks rycerski się nie sprawdza… . Co to w ogóle za wariatka była?- zapytał Polska rozcierając ramię.

-Nie mam pojęcia, ale na pewno była członkiem tej organizacji która chce nas dorwać.- powiedział Toris podnosząc się z podłogi i pomagając wstać blondynowi.

-No tego to się akurat domyśliłem… zresztą nieważne, chodźmy poczekać na Alfreda i Arthura w sali konferencyjnej, w końcu tam chyba dotrą.- mruknął Feliks.

-Skoro tu jesteś, to znaczy, że raczej wam się nie udało… znowu.- stwierdził tryumfalnie Ameryka, kiedy zobaczył Stanforda… i kogoś jeszcze.

-A no nie, przyznaje, wasi koledzy potrafią być… naprawdę nieuchwytni.- stwierdziła Chaaya rozcierając obolały bok, smoczy ogon był zdecydowanie groźną bronią -Ale to nie znaczy, że wam się udało.-

-Nie?- zapytali jednocześnie Arthur i Stanford.

-Nie Willie, to tylko nieco opóźniło nam plany… a więc to są Arthur Kirkland i Alfred F. Jones… sprawiacie nam dość sporo problemów, z odzyskaniem tego co należy do organizacji.- stwierdziła agentka przyglądając się uwięzionym państwom.

-Oni nie należą do żadnych organizacji… poza swoimi państwami, ale na pewno nie do was.- stwierdził Ameryka.

-A pani to...?- zapytał Anglia unosząc brew.

-Chaaya… po prostu Chaaya, możecie to przekazać Feliksowi i Torisowi, niech wiedzą jak na imię ma ta, która dostarczy ich przed oblicze pana Alvareza.- powiedziała Chaaya odwracając się na pięcie -Nie martwcie się, do pół godziny bariera zaniknie.- rzuciła przez ramię, nim ruszyła przed siebie, żeby przegrupować swój oddział.

-Niezła przemowa, wcale nie dało się wyczuć, że spaprałaś sprawę.- stwierdził Stanford, ruszając za swoją przełożoną.

-Przyznaje, odrobinę nie doceniłam przeciwników, plan A nie wypalił.- przyznała Chaaya niezbyt przejęta niepowodzeniem -Plan B trochę potrwa, ale nie dam sobie odebrać zwycięstwa.-

-Plan B?- zapytał komandos unosząc brwi.

-Tak Willie, plan B czyli plan awaryjny, nie jestem tak zarozumiała, by zakładać, że pierwszy plan nie miał szans zawieść.- oznajmiła agentka.

-Jak masz zamiar ich schwytać, skoro teraz są w miejscu do którego nie możemy się dostać?- spytał Stanford.

-Cierpliwością Willie ot co.- odparła Chaaya z uśmiechem -TERAZ są w miejscu do którego nie możemy wejść, ale pytanie ile wytrzymają w miejscu. Nie mogą wiecznie się tam ukrywać, poczekamy aż stamtąd wyjdą.- liczyła zwłaszcza na personifikację Polski, z akt wynikało, że był takim typem osoby, która nie wysiedzi w jednym miejscu nie wiadomo ile.

-Ale w przeciwieństwie do nas, oni tam mogą siedzieć kilkadziesiąt lat.- stwierdził Stanford z przekąsem.

-A ty byłbyś w stanie siedzieć w jednym miejscu kilkadziesiąt lat?- zapytała agentka rozbawiona -Mają więcej szczęścia niż byśmy się spodziewali, ale ono też kiedyś ich opuści, w końcu powinie im się noga, a ja skwapliwie skorzystam z okazji.-

* * *

 **No to chyba trzeba będzie lada moment wprosić inne państwa. :v**

 **No i kiedyś naszą ekipę musi opuścić szczęście, tego możecie się spodziewać. Przyjdzie w końcu czas na odstawienie trochę humoru na bok i dorzucenie powagi.**

 **Szczerze powiedziawszy to trochę się nie mogę doczekać, aż zabiorę się za część drugą tego opowiadania. :P  
Jak na moje to tam dopiero będzie się działo, ciekawe czy wam przypadnie do gustu?**


	23. Chapter 22

**No to zgodnie z grafikiem jedziemy z Fantastycznymi.**

 **Ale wcześniej oczywiście sobie pogadam. Wpierw pytanie, czy AusHun jest akceptowalny czy nie? :v  
Po drugie nie bierzcie sobie zbytnio do serca mojego narzekania, najczęściej po prostu robię sobie jaja (pozawerbalne czynniki wypowiedzi itd. XD)  
Trzecie będzie ogłoszenie, że mogę teraz pisać trochę wolniej, bo robię event w czołgach i śledzę przy okazji maraton z Power Rangers.  
**

 **A teraz możecie sobie czytać to co was interesuje zamiast te durne notki. :v**

* * *

– Chyba możemy uznać, że misja zakończyła się powodzeniem – stwierdził Alfred, idąc wraz z Arthurem w stronę centrum kongresowego. Dopiero teraz, pół godziny od zakończenia całej akcji, Ameryka i Anglia mogli pójść upewnić się, że z Litwą i Polską wszystko jest w porządku.

– W teorii tak, w praktyce… – Arthur westchnął ciężko.

– Martwi cię ta kobieta, co? Ta cała Chaaya?

– A ciebie nie? Mimo że tym razem się jej nie udało, to wygląda na bardziej przebiegłą od Stanforda.

– Myślisz, że naprawdę uda się jej schwytać Feliksa i Torisa? Przecież są teraz w miejscu do którego nikt poza personifikacjami państw nie ma dostępu!

– Co nie znaczy, że są w stu procentach bezpieczni, a przynajmniej nie na zawsze – stwierdził Anglia, wchodząc do wnętrza budynku. – Nie mogą tu siedzieć w nieskończoność, mają zobowiązania wobec swoich krajów. Nawet jeśli zwołanie zebrania uspokoi na chwilę rządy Polski i Litwy, to takie zebranie nie może trwać wiecznie. W końcu oba te państwa upomną się o swoich przedstawicieli, zwłaszcza, że trochę to już trwa odkąd ta dwójka jest nieobecna.

– I, jeśli wierzyć słowom Stanforda, zdrajcy wśród ich rządzących mogą zacząć działać w tym kierunku – mruknął Ameryka, przygaszony powagą sytuacji. – Hmm… jak myślisz, gdzie poszli? – zapytał, rozglądając się po holu.

– Poszukajmy najpierw w sali konferencyjnej – zasugerował Arthur, kierując się w tamtą stronę.

Jeszcze zanim Ameryka i Anglia dotarli do samej sali, usłyszeli głosy rozmawiających ze sobą Polski i Litwy.

– _Nie, Feliks, nie możesz dostać punktów za słowo, które nie istnieje!_

– _A skąd wiesz, że nie istnieje?!_

– _Znam język polski wystarczająco dobrze, by wiedzieć_ _, iż słowo_ _"x_ _siądz_ _"_ _nie występuje w słowniku!_

– _Przecież jest takie słowo!_

– _Ale nie jest pisane przez_ _"_ _x_ _"_ _!_

– _Dla mnie to totalnie bez sensu, że w losowaniu uwzględniamy litery, które nawet nie występują w naszych alfabetach…_

– _W_ _tedy musielibyśmy grać też bez liter_ _"_ _q_ _"_ _,_ _"_ _w_ _"_ _i_ _"_ _v_ _"_ _…_

– ' _v_ _"_ _i_ _"_ _q_ _"_ _można wywalić ,ale niby dlaczego bez_ _"_ _w_ _"_ _?! Nie ma opcji, że dam sobie odebrać W_ _arszawę!_

– _A dlaczego bez_ _"_ _v_ _"_ _?!_ _"_ _W_ _"_ _nie występuje w litewskim alfabecie! Więc nie licz na to, że pozbędę się punktów za Vilnius!_

– _A_ _"_ _v_ _"_ _nie występuje w polskim! A swoją stolicę zawsze możesz zapisać jako Wilno._

– _Po prostu wymyśl inne hasło na_ _"_ _x_ _"..._

– _A mogę wykonać telefon do przyjaciela? Zadzwonię do Chin, on to ma pełno iksów w swoim języku_ _…_

– Okej, o co tym razem kłótnia? – zapytał Arthur z rezygnacją.

– O punkty w grze "Państwa, miasta" – odparł Toris, trzymając kartkę do gry należącą do Feliksa poza jego zasięgiem, żeby przypadkiem nie dopisał sobie punktów za xsiędza.

– A jak się w to gra? – zapytał zaciekawiony Alfred.

– Nie mamy teraz czasu ani na wyjaśnianie zasad, ani na samą grę! Są ważniejsze sprawy do omówienia… – Arthur odebrał obie kartki i wyrzucił je do kosza, co spotkało się z jękiem zawodu pozostałych trzech państw.

– To może wpierw na warsztat weźmiemy pytanie, dlaczego twoje zaklęcie-przebieranka przestało działać na Torisa w połowie trasy? – zaproponował Feliks.

– Nie mam pojęcia, powinno było działać do końca. Jedyne wyjaśnienie, jakie przychodzi mi do głowy, to że nasi przeciwnicy mieli coś co rozproszyło moją magię. No i nie wiemy czy w twoim przypadku zadziałało do końca, bo jednak Litwa od Austrii różni się bardziej niż ty od Szwajcarii.

– Czasami jestem zdania, że wszelki zdrowy rozsądek i powaga Feliksa w którymś momencie go opuściły i w ten sposób powstał Vash, dlatego są tacy podobni…

– Dzięki Liet, też cię kocham…

– Zamiast dyskutować o tym, co już na dobrą sprawę nie ma znaczenia, powinniśmy raczej zabrać się za zwoływanie konferencji – stwierdził Arthur.

– Tak właściwie, to ja mam pytanie… naprawdę musimy ściągać tu wszystkie sto dziewięćdziesiąt pozostałych państw? – zapytał Feliks nieco nerwowym tonem.

– Taki był pierwotny plan i nie widzę powodu, dla którego mielibyśmy go zmieniać.

– Ty nie widzisz powodu, ja bym kilka znalazł… – mruknął Polska pod nosem.

– Nie jest powiedziane, że wszyscy się stawią – uznał Litwa. – Jak by nie patrzeć, ostatnia konferencja odbyła się całkiem niedawno, pewnie niektórym nie będzie się chciało znowu przyjeżdżać.

– Właściwie nie zdziwię się, jeśli spora część odmówi spotkania. Najwyżej stawią się tylko państwa europejskie, bo mają najbliżej. A i tak pewnie nie przyjdą wszyscy.

– E tam, Kanada na pewno przyjedzie… Japonia i Chiny pewnie też – powiedział Alfred.

– Powoli kończy się lista państw, które Alfred pamięta – szepnął Feliks do Torisa. Brunet zamaskował cichy śmiech napadem kaszlu. W sumie było w tym sporo prawdy.

– Niemcy z Prusami też na pewno się zjawią, po tym, co było w Berlinie.

– Francja też na stówkę będzie, bo nie odpuści sobie żadnej okazji, żeby pokłócić się z Anglią – stwierdził Polska z przekorą.

– Za to że Rosja wpadnie, to więcej niż pewne, bo jego dwa ulubione państwa już tu są – odgryzł się Arthur.

– Trzy, zapomniałeś doliczyć Stany Zjednoczone. Ivan na pewno nie pozwoli, żeby spotkanie dotyczące tak na dobrą sprawę Europy, w dodatku państw które z nim graniczą, odbyło się bez jego udziału– dodał Toris. Starał się nie dać po sobie poznać, że wzmianka o nim i Feliksie jako "ulubieńcach" Rosji niezbyt mu się spodobała.

– Tak czy siak trzeba zacząć zbierać towarzystwo – zadecydował Alfred i wyciągnął telefon.

– Cóóóż… z miłą chęcią byśmy pomogli… – zaczął Polska.

– Gdyby nie fakt, że pogubiliśmy nasze komórki – dokończył Litwa.

– Nie ma sprawy, możecie w międzyczasie zrobić drugie śniadanie.

– Żaden jakby problem, ale chciałbym wiedzieć, czym zajmiemy się później... nie chcę umrzeć z nudów… Nie patrz tak na mnie, Liet, mówiłem, że dziś potrzebuję przerwy. Chciałbym się porządnie wyspać.

– Tak swoją drogą to gdzie będziemy spać?

– Innym dobrym pytaniem jest, dlaczego w tym budynku jest kuchnia, salon i cała reszta, ale sypialni dla gości to już jakby nie ma.

– Spokojnie, jest tu kilka pokoi które się nadadzą – poinformował Arthur. – Chociaż chyba lepiej by było, gdybyście zostali w tej sali. No wiecie, tu jest sporo miejsca, a gdybyście się przypadkiem przemienili…

– Spokojnie, chłopaki, nie pozwolę żebyście się nudzili – zapewnił Ameryka. – Przejdę się do swojego mieszkania, mam tam chyba jakieś gry. No i będziecie mieli więcej czasu, żeby zająć się moją prośbą.

– A o co ty ich prosiłeś? – zdziwił się Anglia. Litwa i Polska zrobili takie miny, jakby zaczęli się zastanawiać, czy nie lepszym wyjściem byłoby oddać się w ręce czekającego na zewnątrz wroga.

– Alfred, naprawdę nie możesz nam tego odpuścić? – zapytał Toris z nutą nadziei w głosie.

– Już ci mówiliśmy, że się nie nadajemy do tak… odpowiedzialnej roli – dorzucił od siebie Feliks.

– Na pewno dacie sobie radę. – Alfred poklepał obie nacje po plecach. – Wierzę w was, chłopaki!

Dobrze, że ty jeden wierzysz, że się uda, pomyśleli Polska z Litwą. Zanim temat zdążył się rozkręcić przeprosili Amerykę i Anglię, mamrocząc coś o drugim śniadaniu.

– Poważnie, Alfred… o co ty ich poprosiłeś?

– O taką jedną drobną, przyjacielską przysługę, Artie, nie masz się czym martwić.

– Patrząc na ich miny to ja się zastanawiam, czy aby na pewno ta przysługa jest taka drobna…

* * *

– Ogłaszam totalnie czerwony alarm – oświadczył Feliks, kiedy wraz z Torisem znaleźli się już poza zasięgiem słuchu Alfreda i Arthura.

– Zgadzam się w zupełności. Ja nawet nie mam pomysłu jak się za to zabrać…

– A jak się za mnie zabrać, to pomysł miałeś…

– Feliks, to nie jest najlepszy moment na złośliwości i wypominanie...

– Ale jak to, nie masz pomysłu? Genialny strateg, potrafiący wymyślić wyjście z niemal każdej sytuacji? Opoka, na której wspierała się cała Rzeczpospolita Obojga Narodów…

– Czy ty próbujesz wyrobić miesięczną normę doprowadzania mnie do szewskiej pasji w tydzień?

– ...bo przecież ten drugi to rozumu jest kompletnie pozbawiony, sam nie miałby szans na osiągnięcie czegokolwiek, a do czasu aż nadeszło jego wybawienie, to jest do końcówki czternastego wieku, to dotrwał tak w sumie przez przypadek…. Jak mu tam w ogóle było?

– Czyli mam rozumieć, że zmierzasz po absolutny rekord i normę chcesz wyrobić w jeden dzień...

– Wybacz, to tylko taka reakcja na stres. A swojego rekordu i tak nie pobiję, bo na samym początku naszej znajomości potrafiłem cię porządnie wkurzyć po kilka razy w ciągu jednego dnia – Feliks rozejrzał się po kuchni.. – To ten… co robimy na to nieszczęsne drugie śniadanie?

– A czym ty taki zestresowany? – zapytał Litwa ze zdziwieniem.

– Chcesz całą listę czy skróconą wersję? – Feliks spojrzał na bruneta z politowaniem. – Przy tym, co się teraz dzieje, ty poważnie o to pytasz?

– Do tej pory raczej nie wyglądałeś na specjalnie poruszonego. Powiedziałbym nawet, że humor ci dopisywał.

– Może to dlatego, że skoro teraz mamy chwilkę czasu na odsapnięcie, w końcu zaczyna docierać do mnie, w jak chujowej sytuacji się teraz znajdujemy.

– No… faktycznie, nie jest zbyt ciekawie.

– "Niezbyt ciekawie" to spore niedomówienie, Liet – burknął Polska, przeglądając zawartość lodówki. – Ścigają nas jacyś popaprańcy, cholera wie o co im chodzi... chociaż kiedy nie wiadomo o co chodzi, to zazwyczaj chodzi o kasę. Ostatnio moim przysmakiem stały się drabinki przeciwpożarowe…

– Gdyby spojrzeć na to z nieco innej perspektywy, to nadal są paluszki… tylko takie… metalowe.

– Kiepski dowcip. A jakby ta banda i fakt, że pozamieniali nas w potwory nie wystarczyły, to jeszcze na własnym podwórku mam kłopoty.

– Noooo… twój szef nie brzmiał na zadowolonego, jak go ostatnio słyszałem – mruknął Litwa. – Chyba powinniśmy zrobić użytek z tego boczku.

– Zadowolonego? Jak już wrócę do domu, o ile do niego wrócę, to mnie żywcem ze skóry obedrą. A potem pogrzebią pod stosem papierów, którymi powinienem się zająć. Za tę cudowną piosenkę, którą zaśpiewałem po oberwaniu wtedy w lesie, za to, że się wybrałem za granicę bez uprzedzenia i za to, że byłem nieobecny na obchodach powstania – wyliczył po kolei Feliks. Dał sobie spokój z wymyślaniem menu na drugie śniadanie i pozostawił tę kwestię Torisowi. Przysiadł na kredensie i obserwował poczynania bruneta z raczej ponurą miną.

– Jest coś jeszcze – stwierdził Litwa. Odłożył produkty spożywcze na bok i podszedł do swojego partnera. – Co cię gryzie?

– Nic takiego, nie przejmuj się tym… – Polska machnął ręką . – Masz własne zmartwienia, nie będę ci zawracał głowy własnymi.

– Feliks, twoje zdrowie i samopoczucie też należą do moich zmartwień. O co chodzi? – zapytał cicho Toris.

– Jak tak spojrzeć na moje wyczyny, to musisz się chyba martwić na okrągło.

– Nie próbuj zmieniać tematu. proszę cię. Spędziłem z tobą wystarczająco dużo czasu, żeby rozpoznać, kiedy coś nie daje ci spokoju.

– To naprawdę nic takiego, po prostu… – Feliks westchnął ciężko, wbijając wzrok w podłogę. – Zanosi się na to, że nie będzie mnie na obchodach innego ważnego, bolesnego i tragicznego wydarzenia w historii mojego kraju. Już się nie mogę doczekać, na samą myśl o tym mam ochotę krzyczeć z radości… Chyba dzień wcześniej nawalę się tak, żeby wytrzeźwieć dopiero nazajutrz.

Litwa bez słowa przytulił blondyna. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, o czym mówił. Nie lubił, kiedy Polska, przypadkiem czy celowo, przesadzał z alkoholem. Ale w tym konkretnym przypadku w pełni go rozumiał. Był nawet skłonny postawić mu wódkę, piwo, czy na co miałby tam ochotę.

– To już prawie osiemdziesiąt lat, Liet – szepnął Feliks ze ściśniętym gardłem. – Tyle lat, a wciąż jedyne na co mnie stać tego dnia… Właściwie to na nic mnie nie stać. Mogę tylko siedzieć jak idiota w jednym miejscu i starać się nie wyglądać jak nawiedzony przy tych wszystkich miłych wspominkach. Ewentualnie trochę poudawać, że wszystko jest w porządku.

– Nie myśl o tym, Feliks, nie ma co się martwić na zapas.

– Nie potrafię… jak bardzo bym się nie starał, to nie potrafię zupełnie przestać o tym myśleć, nie potrafię zignorować wspomnień. Co ze mną jest nie tak? Nie jestem jedynym krajem, który doświadczył okropieństw tamtej wojny, ale chyba jedynym, który aż tak przeżywa dzień w którym się zaczęła.

– Nie jedynym, ale chyba wszyscy by się zgodzili, że jednym z tych, które ucierpiały najbardziej. Masz prawo do jednego dnia na wspomnienia… chociaż wolałbym, żebyś akurat tego okresu nie musiał wspominać.

– Tylko że to będzie już drugi taki dzień, w dodatku w niedużym odstępie czasu – mruknął Polska, wtulając się mocniej w objęcia Litwy, potrzebował tego... wsparcia, ciepła i bliskości, które mu oferowano.

– Na oba te dni masz solidną wymówkę – uznał Toris, głaszcząc powoli plecy blondyna. Dzień, w którym rozpoczęła się wojna, która spustoszyła tereny Polski i wielu innych krajów, oraz dzień, w którym wybuchło powstanie, po którym Warszawa została niemal zrównana z ziemią… Jak dla niego to było bardziej niż wystarczające, by przez parę dni być nie do życia.

– Szkoda, że jesteś jedną z nielicznych osób, które tak uważają – szepnął Feliks, krzywiąc się mimowolnie. – "Wiem, że to były tragiczne wydarzenia, ale...", "Przecież to było dawno, mógłbyś przestać to tak przeżywać!", "Weź się w garść, nie ty jeden byłeś wmieszany w tę wojnę!", "Właściwie sami jesteście sobie winni, było nie urządzać powstania, a tym bardziej prowokować Niemców do ataku!"

– Prowokować? – zapytał Toris z niedowierzaniem – Kto wygaduje takie brednie?

– To nieistotne, Liet… takim i tak nie przetłumaczysz, co się naprawdę wtedy działo. Kogo obchodzi jakiś mały, zacofany kraik gdzieś na wschodzie Europy? Tak na dobrą sprawę to nawet moich tak zwanych sojuszników, cudownych aliantów, zwycięzców drugiej wojny światowej, też to nie obchodziło. Hurra, wygraliśmy! Ciepniemy sobie mur przez pół Berlina, to po lewej stronie będzie należało do wielkiego, potężnego, bogatego zachodu, a cała reszta niech się kisi w tym komunistycznym bagnie, pod czułą opieką Związku Radzieckiego.

– Mnie ździebko obchodzi – Litwa cofnął się odrobinę i uniósł rękę jak uczeń zgłaszający się do odpowiedzi. – Pragnę tylko nadmienić, że ten kraik wcale nie jest aż taki mały, i dodać, że pomimo tego, że jego mieszkańcy nie mają sobie równych w narzekaniu, to w gruncie rzeczy porządni ludzie, raczej pracowici, a na pewno umiejący się bawić. Ach, no i prawie zapomniałem wspomnieć, że jestem w uosobieniu tego kraju beznadziejnie zakochany.

– Rozumiem tę subtelną sugestię, żeby zmienić temat. – Polska zaśmiał się cicho. – Ale Polacy pracowici? Kto ci takich bzdur nagadał? Przecież wszyscy wiedzą, że jesteśmy leniwi jak mało kto!

– Kolejna bzdura wyssana z palca, u ciebie pracuje się znacznie więcej niż u mnie.

– Wiesz co… my się chyba powinniśmy zamienić odnośnie reprezentowanych krajów. Z nas dwóch to ty jesteś pracoholikiem.

– Nie jestem pracoholikiem, po prostu zazwyczaj mam dużo roboty i nie lubię odkładać tego na ostatni moment. A ty potrafisz zaangażować się w pracę, o ile jest to coś co cię interesuje, więc myślę, że wszystko jest w porządku.

– Toris, ciągłe przeświadczenie, że jak nie odwalisz wszystkiego co masz do zrobienia na raz, to świat się zawali, to chyba jednak jest objaw pracoholizmu…

– Okej, temat udało mi się zmienić, ale zwróciłeś uwagę nie na ten fragment mojej wypowiedzi, o który mi chodziło...

– Och, więc chodziło ci o narzekanie? Nie przeczę, sporo narzekamy, taki nasz nieoficjalny sport narodowy…

– Nie, to wciąż nie to. – Toris nie miał żadnych wątpliwości, że Feliks doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, o co chodziło. Niestety jego wrodzona skłonność do przekomarzania się jak zwykle brała górę.

– Dobra, łapię, o co chodzi. Faktycznie, w skali Europejskiej mój kraj jest niczego sobie pod względem terytorialnym, chociaż bywało lepiej. – Feliks zrobił zamyśloną minę. – Zastanawiam się czy to się w jakiś sposób przekłada na naszą fizyczną prezencję… a jeśli tak, to żądam wyjaśnień dlaczego jesteś jakby wyższy ode mnie.

– Idę o zakład, że w twoim przypadku wszystko, co było przeznaczone na wzrost, poszło w złośliwość…

– Kuuuurde…

Litwa przewalił oczyma, uznając, że to nie ma sensu. Z Polską można było się przekomarzać cały dzień, a nie na to w tej chwili miał ochotę. Pochylił się do przodu, uciszając blondyna pocałunkiem, zanim ten zdążył wyskoczyć z innym tekstem, który odwróciłby jego uwagę.

– No wiesz… trzeba było tak od razu – stwierdził Feliks z rozbawieniem, kiedy brunet przerwał pocałunek. – Skąd miałem wiedzieć, że akurat to ci chodzi po głowie?

– Skończ udawać głupka, dobrze? – poprosił Toris, muskając ustami wargi swojego partnera.

– Nie mieliśmy przypadkiem robić śniadania? – zapytał Feliks. Odpowiadały mu takie zabawy.

– Myślę, że to może zaczekać. Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja nie jestem aż tak głodny.

– No, nie byłbym tego taki pewny. Ja tam wyraźnie widzę, że jesteś wręcz wygłodzony. Rany, wiem, że masz duże potrzeby, ale to już przekracza granice normy. Co cię napadło?

– Nic szczególnego, po prostu korzystam z okazji. Zanim zaczęła się ta potworna akcja, dość długo się nie widzieliśmy – zamruczał Toris, skradając kolejnego całusa z ust blondyna.

– To fakt – przyznał Polska, zaplatając ręce na karku bruneta. – Grafiki wyjątkowo nam się nie zgrywały… wyczuwam w tym spisek naszych przełożonych.

– To całkiem możliwe, nie wierzę, żeby to była wina przypadku, że przez pół roku nie mieliśmy ani jednego wolnego weekendu w tym samym czasie, nie mówiąc już o dłuższym wolnym. – Litwa był bardzo ukontentowany, wyglądało na to, że jego umizgi nie szły na marne.

– Myślisz, że się zgadali? Nie powiem, mocno by mnie to zaskoczyło.

– Mnie też… to byłby jeden z nielicznych przypadków, kiedy nasi szefowie w czymś by się zgadzali.

– Więc? Masz zamiar coś z tym zrobić? – zapytał Feliks z figlarnym błyskiem w oku. Toris mimowolnie zamerdał ogonem, rozpoznawał ten szmaragdowy blask, zdecydowanie był na dobrej pozycji.

– Obawiam się, że z naszymi grafikami nie jestem w stanie wiele zdziałać. Z wzajemnymi relacjami pomiędzy naszymi rządami tym bardziej.

– Ehe… i kto tu udaje głupka? Wiesz, mnie to pasuje, ale to ty tu marnujesz czas. Jak już zjawią się tu inne państwa, to podejrzewam, że na następną okazję to sobie będziesz musiał poczekać. A ja skorzystam z kaaażdej sposobności, żeby się z tobą podrażnić.

Wobec takich argumentów Toris nie wahał się dłużej, wpił się w usta Feliksa z zamiarem zaspokojenia pragnienia bliskości. Polska westchnął z satysfakcją, wplatając palce we włosy Litwy. Może to była kwestia wilczej transformacji, ale wydawało mu się, że były gęstsze i miększe niż zwykle.

– Mmm… jesteś pewny, że bardzo potrzebujesz tej przerwy? – mruknął brunet, skubiąc delikatnie dolną wargę Feliksa. Z nowymi zębami musiał być bardzo ostrożny.

– Właśnie zacząłem się zastanawiać nad tą kwestią – stwierdził blondyn. Nawet nie próbował powstrzymywać dłoni Torisa, które dziwnym trafem zawędrowały pod jego koszulę. – Z jednej strony niby nie ma zbytniego problemu, jednak z drugiej… jak szybko nie dochodziłbym do siebie, to drugiej bardzo intensywnej nocy nie wytrzymam.

– To nie musi być kropka w kropkę taka sama noc jak ta poprzednia. Już się wyszalałem, tym razem będę grzeczny… albo może to ty mnie trochę pomęczysz? – zasugerował Litwa.

– Oj, teraz wytoczyłeś bardzo ciężkie argumenty… kusisz, i to cholernie…

– Akurat w kuszeniu to mistrzem jesteś ty.

– Z tym, że ciebie wcale nie trzeba kusić.

– Niby nie, ale zawsze dodaje to nieco smaczku…

W jednej chwili obaj zastygli w miejscu, poruszeni pewnym przeczuciem. Przeczuciem doskonale znanym każdemu, kto znajdował się na liście ulubionych par Węgier.

– Czy tobie też się wydaje, że ktoś nas obserwuje? – zapytał Toris, powoli cofając ręce i opuszczając je po bokach.

– Totalnie mam takie wrażenie – przytaknął Feliks. Nawet miał pomysł, kto to mógł być. Na pewno nie Arthur, on po prostu zacząłby się na nich drzeć. Obaj jak na komendę odwrócili głowy w stronę stołu znajdującego się w kuchni.

– Nie przeszkadzajcie sobie, możecie udawać, że mnie tu nie ma – powiedział siedzący na jednym z krzeseł Alfred, uśmiechający się promiennie, z notatnikiem w garści. Nie rozumiał nic a nic z ich konwersacji, ale widoki były całkiem pouczające i inspirujące.

– Długo już tu siedzisz? – zapytał uprzejmie Polska, siląc się na nonszalancję, chociaż przeczuwał, że jego twarz musiała się zrobić równie czerwona co twarz Litwy.

– Z minutkę – odparł Ameryka z właściwym sobie brakiem wyczucia. Gdyby chwilę się zastanowił, to zauważyłby, że na obliczu Torisa, oprócz silnego rumieńca, gości też mało przyjazny wyraz, na którego widok Feliks uznał, że w miejscu Alfreda dawno dałby nogę.

– Nie miałeś przypadkiem pomagać Arthurowi w zbieraniu towarzystwa? – Litwa starał się jak mógł, żeby przypadkiem nie zdradzić jak bardzo był teraz zirytowany. Chociaż "irytacja" to był spory eufemizm dla opisania uczucia które nim targało.

– Artie przysłał mnie do was, żebym zapytał, czy przypadkiem nie pamiętacie numerów telefonów do kogoś z waszych okolic. Brakuje mu kilku w jego książce telefonicznej – oznajmił Alfred, wskazując notatnik, który miał ze sobą. – No i przy okazji chciałem się dowiedzieć, jak wam idzie z tym drugim śniadaniem. Ale po tym, co zastałem, wnioskuję, że to chyba jeszcze trochę potrwa.

Chłopie, ty lepiej zamilcz, zanim zginiesz w męczarniach, pomyślał Polska, zerkając kątem oka na swojego partnera. Coś mówiło mu, że wilcze uszy płasko przylegające do czaszki bruneta to raczej nie jest dobra oznaka. Sam był oburzony tym, że przerwano im w tak miłym momencie, w dodatku w mało subtelny sposób, ale wiedział, że w porównaniu do tego, co teraz czuł Litwa, to było nic. Trzy rzeczy były więcej niż jasne. Toris był piekielnie zaborczy, bardzo łatwo wpadał w zazdrość i potrafił się nieziemsko wkurwić, kiedy ktoś lub coś przerywało im w takim momencie.

Feliks uznał, że jak na nieziemsko wkurwionego, Toris trzymał się całkiem nieźle.

– Nie martw się, w mniej niż pół godziny się wyrobimy – oświadczył Toris spokojnym tonem, aż za spokojnym. Wrócił do porzuconych wcześniej produktów, poważnie rozważając opcję użycia jajek jako pocisków na torze dłoń – łeb Alfreda.

Houston, mamy problem, wulkan Laurinaitis znajduje się na skraju erupcji, ewakuować kogo się da, zwłaszcza nie umiejących wyczuć atmosfery Amerykanów, ogłosił w myślach Feliks i ześlizgnął się z kredensu, na którym siedział.

– Gdybym miał swój telefon, mógłbym podać ci numery do wszystkich państw z którymi sąsiaduję plus kilkunastu innych – powiedział, poprawiając swoje ubrania. – Ale z pamięci mogę cię poratować tylko numerami do Węgier, Czech, Słowacji, Ukrainy, Białorusi i Rosji.

– Rosja? – Litwa uniósł brew zdziwiony.

– Żeby wiedzieć od kogo nie odbierać. To samo tyczy się Niemiec, ale ten numer Anglia powinien mieć. Zresztą do Rosji chyba też ma...

– A Białoruś?

– Z Natką całkiem przyzwoicie się pije, na pewno wytrzymuje dłużej niż ty.

– Aha… – Temu, że ma słabą głowę, Litwa akurat nie mógł zaprzeczyć. – Ja mogę dorzucić do tego numery do Łotwy i Estonii.

– No to dawajcie… a tak na marginesie, co szykujecie? – zapytał Ameryka, podając notes i ołówek Polsce.

– Omlety z boczkiem i żółtym serem.

– Brzmi ekstra. To ja się zgłoszę ponownie jak już się uporamy z zaproszeniami! – poinformował Alfred, odbierając notes, gdy Feliks i Toris spisali numery które pamiętali, i opuścił kuchnię.

– Tylko nie zacznij wrzeszczeć, Liet – poprosił Polska, kiedy kroki Ameryki umilkły w oddali. – Poklnij sobie pod nosem czy coś...

– A mogę spuścić ciśnienie w inny sposób?

– Ja totalnie nie mam nic przeciwko, ale wydaje mi się, że w razie drugiej wizyty Alfreda, która jest bardzo prawdopodobna, po prostu byś go zabił. To mogłoby być trochę problematyczne.

– Problematyczne, jak na mój gust, jest zachowanie Alfreda. Lubię go i nic do niego nie mam, ale mógłby uszanować cudzą prywatność.

– Ja się totalnie zastanawiam, czy on w ogóle zna znaczenie tego słowa. Możesz się wyżyć na tym boczku, skoro zadecydowałeś, że użyjesz go do omletów. Ja się chyba wezmę za robienie herbaty. – Feliks zaczął przeszukiwać szafki w poszukiwaniu jakiegoś opakowania z herbatą. – Och… witamy w Anglii – mruknął, kiedy trafił na szafkę, w której znajdowała się tylko herbata, najróżniejszych gatunków i rodzajów. – Eksperymentować, czy wziąć coś wypróbowanego?

– Wolałbym kawę, ale jeśli jest tylko herbata, to pozostańmy przy tradycyjnych rozwiązaniach.

– Widzę, że ochota na eksperymenty ci przeszła.

– Och, no wiesz, wszystko zależy od tego gdzie chcesz eksperymentować.

– Raczej nie w kuchni, w tym przypadku jestem raczej tradycjonalistą.

– No i masz odpowiedź na swoje pytanie.

* * *

Alfred wrócił do kuchni akurat w momencie, w którym jedzenie było już gotowe. Ku jego ubolewaniu Toris i Feliks znów rozmawiali ze sobą po swojemu. Kompletnie nie rozumiał, co złego było w używaniu angielskiego przez cały czas.

– Pachnie cudownie – stwierdził, siadając przed przygotowanym dla niego talerzem.

– Smak też jest w porządku – mruknął Litwa obojętnym tonem. – Zaproszenia już porozsyłane?

– Mniej więcej, teraz pozostaje tylko czekać ile osób się stawi.

– Przekonamy się raczej szybko, w przeciwieństwie do nas reszta może skorzystać z samolotów – powiedział Feliks, zajadając się swoją porcją. – A gdzie Arthur? Nie będzie jadł?

– Mówił, że idzie do siebie ogarnąć parę rzeczy i odpocząć, a potem musi wpaść do swojego szefa. Ale nie musicie się martwić, osobiście dopilnuję żeby jego omlet się nie zmarnował.

– W to żaden z nas nie śmie wątpić… A ty nie masz zamiaru wybrać się do swojego mieszkania? – Litwa bardzo się starał, żeby w jego wypowiedzi nie dało się wyczuć rozpaczliwej nadziei na to, że Ameryka po prostu pójdzie do siebie.

– Nie no, ktoś wam musi dotrzymać towarzystwa co nie? I upewnić się, że tamte świry faktycznie będą się trzymać z dala od tego miejsca!

– Och… bosko… miło z twojej strony.

– Nie ma sprawy, ziom, dla kumpli wszystko.

Z wyjątkiem zostawienia nas samych, jak się okazuje, pomyślał ponuro Toris. Feliks z kolei nie do końca wiedział, co ma ze sobą zrobić. Z jednej strony też mocno irytował go fakt, że Alfred raczej się nie odczepi. Z drugiej strony zachowanie bruneta sprawiało, że chciało mu się wyć ze śmiechu, zwłaszcza w połączeniu z niedomyślnością Ameryki. Do Stanów Zjednoczonych zdecydowanie nie docierała informacja, że oni sami we dwóch potrafili sobie znaleźć zajęcie. Jakby nie patrzeć, to oprócz tego, co zostało im przerwane ostatnio, wciąż jeszcze mieli do rozstrzygnięcia rozgrywkę w "Państwa, miasta".

– To ten… jak masz zamiar sprawić, żebyśmy się nie zanudzili na śmierć? – zapytał Polska, zagryzając dolną wargę, usilnie starając się nie zacząć chichotać. I bez tego Litwa był dość podminowany.

– Możecie mi na przykład wyjaśnić zasady tej gry, w którą graliście, zanim Artie wam przerwał – zasugerował Alfred, opychając się omletem.

– To akurat nie jest zbyt skomplikowane, więc raczej szybko pójdzie…

– Albo możecie mi coś poradzić w kwestii związków.

– _Modlę się, żeby Węgry zjawiła się tu jak najszybciej, totalnie potrzebujemy wsparcia –_ mruknął Feliks półgębkiem. Toris kiwnął lekko głową, zgadzając się zupełności z tym stwierdzeniem.

– Wiecie, ciekawi mnie pewna sprawa…

– Jaka? – zapytał ostrożnie Polska, na wszelki wypadek odkładając sztućce na bok. Litwa wziął łyka herbaty, chcąc zamaskować zaniepokojony grymas który zagościł na jego twarzy.

– Jak wy dwaj się właściwie poznaliście? Kojarzę coś, że zawarliście sojusz... kiedyś tam, ale jak wyglądało wasze pierwsze spotkanie?

W tym momencie Toris zakrztusił się łykiem herbaty i wypluł to co akurat miał w ustach, rozpylając w powietrzu herbacianą mgiełkę, a Feliks ukrył twarz w dłoniach, modląc się, żeby zapaść się pod ziemię.

– Co jest? Powiedziałem coś nie tak? – Alfred nie potrafił ukryć zdumienia.

Ich pierwsze spotkanie było jednym z tych momentów, co do którego Polska i Litwa zgodnie ustalili, że nie będą wracać, a co dopiero o tym opowiadać. Bo niby jak wyjaśnić komuś kwestię "musisz mi pokazać swoje przyrodzenie i tak dalej!" i wiążący się z nią nokaut?

– To jest temat tabu – wymamrotał w końcu Feliks, klepiąc bruneta po plecach, żeby pomóc mu złapać oddech.

– Ale co w tym takiego…

– Ustalmy sobie kilka rzeczy, Alfred – wykrztusił Toris, kiedy już odzyskał zdolność oddychania i mówienia. – Jeśli nie będziemy chcieli odpowiedzieć na jakieś pytanie, to lepiej nie drąż tematu. I dla własnego dobra nie pytaj o rzeczy zbyt osobiste.

– Nie no, to jest jasne, szanuję waszą prywatność – powiedział Ameryka takim tonem, jakby to było oczywiste. – No co?! – zapytał z wyrzutem, kiedy na twarzach obu europejskich nacji zagościło powątpiewanie.

– Dlaczego właściwie nas o to męczysz, zamiast poczytać jakąś książkę albo poradnik? – zapytał Litwa, rozmasowując sobie skroń. Polska nadal sprawiał wrażenie, jakby jedynym, czego teraz pragnął, była możliwość wyparowania albo zniknięcia w jakikolwiek inny sposób.

– Czytanie książek jest nudne i mało efektywne, badania w plenerze są znacznie ciekawsze – oświadczył Alfred.

– _A myślałem, że Elizabeta nie ma sobie równych w bezczelnym wtrącaniu się w cudze relacje –_ westchnął Toris. Alfred zrobił naburmuszoną minę, znów nic nie rozumiał.

– _Wiesz, Liet, różnica jest taka, że ona ma romanse i związki w jednym paluszku_ _._ _W_ _cale nie musi pytać, jej wyobraźnia w tym przypadku świetnie daje sobie radę sama…_

– _Ja wolę nie wiedzieć co siedzi w jej wyobraźni…_

– _Zapewne takie rzeczy, przy których twój ostatni_ _"_ _eksperyment_ _"_ _to pikuś… W każdym razie tutaj mamy do czynienia z przypadkiem szafki z IKEI._

– _Szafki z IKEI?_ _–_ zdziwiony Toris uniósł brew, jednocześnie szykując się na ewentualne wyjaśnienia. Feliksa dość często ponosiła ułańska fantazja przy wymyślaniu porównań… zresztą nie tylko porównań. Czasami jego pomysły dosłownie ścinały człowieka z nóg.

– _Mhm,_ _z_ _wiązek można porównać do skręcania sobie szafki z IKEI. Dostajesz części, bierzesz narzędzia i instrukcj_ _ę_ _montażu z której zazwyczaj nic nie rozumiesz... i składasz._

– _Aha… mów dalej, bo nadal nie łapię o co ci chodz_ _i._

– _Weźmy przykład ciebie i Alfreda. Ty części dostałeś, z instrukcji nic nie zrozumiałeś, ale miałeś pomysł na to co chcesz osiągnąć_ _i_ _wziąłeś się za montaż._ _. W którymś momencie zdałeś sobie sprawę, że chyba coś sknociłeś, ale zjawił się ktoś_ _ogarniający temat_ _, to jest Lizzie, i mniej więcej pokierował cię co i jak..._

– _Gdybym dostał wtedy do ciebie instrukcję obsługi, to sam bym sobie dał radę… To teraz wyjaśnij mi, jak to się odnosi do Alfreda._

– _W twoim przypadku mimo pomocy Węgier_ _nadal była to akcja_ _"_ _zrób to sam_ _"_ _. Alfred to szafkę se kupił, instrukcję wypieprzył, nawet nie czytając, jak to powinno wyglądać, wezwał dwóch takich, co się na tym nie znają, przy czym ta informacja do niego nie dociera, i chce, żeby mu skręcili mebla, przy okazji opowiadając ze szczegółami jak poskładali własne szafki._

– _W sumie ma to sens… tym bardziej, że te meble z IKEI to faktycznie mają jakieś dzikie te instrukcje._

– _Tylko nie mów tego Szwecji._

– Halo? Ja tu ciągle jestem – przypomniał Ameryka. – Feliks, czy ty znowu próbujesz zjeść widelec?

– Zdajemy sobie z tego sprawę – oświadczył Polska, odkładając sztuciec na stół. Nawet nie wiedział kiedy znów go podniósł i zaczął delikatnie przygryzać jego zęby.

– Rozumiem twoje, ee… zainteresowanie tematem – skłamał Litwa. – Ale skoro Arthura i tak teraz tutaj nie ma i zapewne do jutra nie wróci, chcielibyśmy z Feliksem chwilę odpocząć, zanim weźmiemy się za to jakże odpowiedzialne zadanie, które nam powierzyłeś. – A na pewno mieli nadzieję, że Elizabeta będzie tu już jutro i wesprze ich w montażu tego związku. – No i musimy jeszcze ogarnąć gdzie właściwie będziemy spać.

– O, dzięki, że mi przypomniałeś! – Alfred uderzył się z rozmachem w czoło. – Artie kazał mi wam z tym pomóc, nawet powiedział mi, w których pokojach możecie się urządzić!

– Pokojach? – Feliks przekrzywił głowę na bok ze zdziwieniem. – Przecież na spokojnie zmieścimy się w jednym…

– Mnie o to nie pytaj, to Artie mówił, że powinniście mieć osobne pokoje. Pewnie chodziło o te wasze transformacje. Chociaż wspominał coś, że to po to żeby "nie siać zgorszenia chociaż w tym budynku".

– _Uuuu, to z tym to się już mocno jakby spóźnił –_ stwierdził Feliks, podparł głowę na ręce i zerknął z rozbawieniem na Torisa.

– _Nadal nie mam pojęcia, jakim cudem dałem się na to namówić_ _…_ _–_ mruknął Litwa, czując, jak jego twarz oblewa się silnym rumieńcem.

– _E tam, to prosty rachunek: mały Litwa z dużymi potrzebami, plus nudne zebranie, razy totalnie znudzony Polska, do potęgi ilości ustronnych zakamarków w tym dość sporym budynku, równa się…_

– _Skończ..._

– Nie no, błagam, chłopaki, przestańcie rozmawiać w języku, którego nie znam – jęknął Ameryka.

– Może sprzątnijmy już ten bałagan i chodźmy przygotować pokoje – Toris podniósł się od stołu. – Na pewno musimy skombinować jakieś poduszki i okrycia na dwa posłania. – Nie żeby miał zamiar spać osobno... przynajmniej tej nocy, w momencie w którym byli tu z Feliksem praktycznie tylko we dwóch.

– Trzy – poprawił go Alfred, pośpiesznie dokańczając drugiego omleta i również podnosząc się z krzesła.

– Jak to trzy? Chyba nie chcesz mi powiedzieć, że…

– Ja też tu dzisiaj nocuję. Nie chce mi się iść do siebie, a poza tym miałem zadbać o wasze bezpieczeństwo, pamiętasz?

Polska i Ameryka wzdrygnęli się zaskoczeni, kiedy nóż i widelec, które Litwa podniósł w celu zaniesienia ich do zlewu, pękły z trzaskiem w jego dłoni.

– Eee… – mruknął Alfred, drapiąc się po karku z niepewną miną.

– To ten… skoro i tak już jest popsute, mogę to zjeść? – zapytał Feliks, wskazując na szczątki sztućców.

* * *

 **Czy oprócz tytułu Słoneczka Polsatu, mogę się ogłosić LietPolowym mesjaszem skoro nawracam ludzi? XD**

 **Nawracajcie się i wierzcie w Torisa i Feliksa, ta dwójka wymiata! XDDD  
I oczekujcie nowych ewangelii (opowiadań), bo jak natchnie mnie na jakiś twórczy tytuł i opis, to sobie dołożę kilka kolejnych gwoździ do trumny.  
A co do informowania kiedy coś wrzucę, no spoko mogę napisać, chociaż ja sama nie wiem kiedy akurat coś nabazgram (przypominam, że jestem wcieleniem chaosu i moje fiki też).  
A naprawdę chcecie kolejny chapter dopiero za dwa tygodnie? :v**


	24. Chapter 23

**Oto pojawiam się z kolejnym rozdziałem, o bardzo przemyślanej porze :v  
Aczkolwiek wypraszam sobie jedno, jak ktoś się nie wysypia, to nie moja wina, nie każę nikomu czytać moich wypocin o drugiej w nocy D:**

 **Ostatnio szukałam odcinek Hetalii z prima aprilis żeby coś sprawdzić... męczarnie jakie przebyłam, żeby znaleźć ten odcinek z napisami, a nie angielskim dubbingiem (panie chroń nas przed angielskim dubem w anime D:), są nie do opisania.  
A tak w ogóle to zastanawiam się jakie zdjęcie dostał wtedy Toris i dlaczego Feliks był taki uradowany jak je zobaczył XD**

 **Och, no i nie wiem czy wspominałam, w ankiecie którą ostatnio zrobiłam, jest opcja zaznaczenia więcej niż jednej odpowiedzi** **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Arthur zmierzał w kierunku centrum kongresowego, starając się zwalczyć niepokojące uczucie, że dzisiejszy dzień będzie tak samo ciężki jak każdy poprzedni. Na początek agenci MiT-u. Wciąż pilnowali budynku, w którym schroniły się ich cele, a większość z nich tak dobrze maskowała się wśród tłumu, że tylko ledwie wyczuwalne magiczne drgania upewniały go, że są w pobliżu. Jedyną osobą spośród nich, która wydawała się nie przejmować ukrywaniem swojej obecności, była ta kobieta, Chaaya. Arthur zachował kamienny wyraz twarzy, kiedy uśmiechnęła się do niego i pomachała mu na przywitanie, jednak w głębi duszy martwiła go jej obecność i to, że była tak pewna siebie. Agenci go nie zaczepiali, ale pilnowali każdego jego kroku, co tylko pogłębiało uczucie dyskomfortu. Następną kwestią była konferencja, którą wczoraj ogłosił. W zaproszeniach uwzględnił, że to on i Ameryka zwołują posiedzenie w sprawie Polski i Litwy, zaznaczając przy tym, że nie jest to sytuacja skrajnie kryzysowa. Kilkanaście państw zadeklarowało już, że się nie zjawi. Tak jak się spodziewał, większość z nich pochodziła spoza Europy, chociaż niektóre europejskie kraje również odmówiły przybycia. Powody padające w tych odmowach nie były zbyt zaskakujące. Jedni mówili wprost, że jeśli to nie jest bardzo poważna sprawa, to nie chce im się przyjeżdżać do Londynu. Innych, głównie tych spoza Europy, nie interesował los dwóch państw z tego kontynentu. Było też kilka zwyczajnie chamskich i bezczelnych odpowiedzi, przykładowo: "Nie chce mi się słuchać pierdolenia Ameryki ani tym bardziej przynudzania Anglii, niezależnie od wagi sprawy" lub "Mało mnie obchodzi, co ci dwaj idioci tym razem zmalowali".

Arthur najchętniej odpisałby tym osobom parę uwag odnośnie dobrego wychowania, ale nie potrzebował teraz dodatkowych kłopotów na głowie. Może niektóre niedorzeczne pomysły Alfreda oraz jego własne, czasami trochę przydługie przemowy irytowały, ale to nie usprawiedliwiało takich odzywek. A Torisa i Feliksa na pewno nie nazwałby idiotami. Miewali dziwne pomysły, ale głupi nie byli. Na całe szczęście Rumunia i Norwegia zapowiedzieli, że przybędą, kiedy im napisał, że sprawa ma związek z magią.

Trzecią sprawą byli sami Ameryka, Litwa i Polska… Co prawda Alfred nie był irytujący 24/7, zarówno z Feliksem jak i Torisem dało się rzeczowo i kulturalnie porozmawiać… ale kombo Ameryka plus Polska, dodatkowo fakt, że Polska miał zdecydowanie zły wpływ na Litwę i to, że ostatnio obaj mieli problemy z kontrolowaniem emocji...

Szykowały się ciężkie czasy, to nie ulegało wątpliwości. Wystarczyło znaleźć się w pobliżu drzwi do centrum, żeby utwierdzić się w tym przekonaniu.

– Toris, ja ciebie totalnie ładnie proszę, uspokój się!

Anglia westchnął ciężko, szykując całe swoje pokłady cierpliwości do zmierzenia się z kolejną absurdalną sytuacją. Sądząc po odgłosach, tym razem to Feliks starał się uspokoić Torisa. Po ostatnich wydarzeniach Arthur wolał nie znać powodu, ale i tak nie miał wyjścia. Pierwsze, co zobaczył po otworzeniu drzwi, to rozsierdzony Litwa ścigający przerażonego Amerykę oraz Polska, który złapawszy bruneta w pasie starał się go powstrzymać. Anglia był pewny, że Feliks miał dość siły, żeby zatrzymać Torisa, ale pewnie lepiej by mu szło, gdyby płytki w holu nie były takie śliskie. Podłoże sprawiało, że blondyn, zamiast osadzić swojego partnera w miejscu, mógł się cieszyć przejażdżką niczym na nartach wodnych i co najwyżej spowalniać wkurzonego bruneta.

\- Dobra… co tym razem się stało?

\- Aaaaartieeeee, pomocy! - wrzasnął Alfred, dając susa za plecy Arthura.

\- Najpierw mi powiedz co takiego zrobiłeś, że Toris próbuje cię zamordować.

\- Nic! Jestem zupełnie niewinny!

\- Eee… może zaraz wszystko wyjaśnię – wysapał Feliks. Korzystając z tego, że Toris w końcu się zatrzymał, żeby nie stratować Arthura, poprawił chwyt i odciągnął go trochę na bok. Minęło kilka minut, zanim Polska uznał, że jego partner uspokoił się na tyle, że może go puścić.

\- Okej, a teraz pójdziesz grzecznie do kuchni i zrobisz śniadanie, dobrze, Liet?

Toris w odpowiedzi burknął coś po litewsku, wcale nie wyglądając na chętnego do ruszenia się z miejsca.

\- Tylko dla nas dwóch. Arthur zapewne jest już po, a Alfred sam sobie zrobi.

\- Hej!

\- _Nie ruszę się stąd na krok…_

\- No proszę cię, Liet, przecież wiesz, że umiem o siebie zadbać. Poza tym jest tu Arthur.

\- _Pójdę robić śniadanie, j_ _eśli ty_ _pójdziesz ze mną…_

\- Rany boskie, jaki ty się marudny robisz, jak się z rana nie napijesz kawy…

\- _Albo jak ktoś się do ciebie dobiera…_

Feliks przewalił oczyma, dając sobie spokój z przekonywaniem Torisa, że nie musi pilnować go na każdym kroku. Zamiast tego uznał, że lepiej wyjaśnić Arthurowi co się tak właściwie stało.

\- Okej, no to sprawa wygląda tak. Powiedzmy, że Toris jest nie w humorze i to już od wczoraj, do czego czynnie, choć nie do końca świadomie przyczynił się Alfred.

\- To mnie akurat nie dziwi…

\- Czym go niby tak wkurzyłem? Tym, że wam przerwałem, kiedy całowaliście się w kuchni?

\- Alfred… nie pomagasz… - westchnął Polska, uderzając się z rozmachem w czoło przy akompaniamencie głośnego warkotu, wydobywającego się z gardła Litwy.

\- Alfred, z łaski swojej nie przerywaj, dobra? - Tego, co Litwa i Polska robili w kuchni, Anglia wolał nie komentować. W sumie nie dziwił się, że brunet się wkurzył, Ameryka zdecydowanie miał problemy z szanowaniem prywatności innych osób.

\- Załóżmy też, że Liet ma małe problemy z zazdrością… no dobra, od czasu przemiany w wilka trochę większe…

\- Co tym razem odwalił i po co?

\- Cóż, właściwie tym razem Alfred naprawdę jest niewinny, a przynajmniej nie do końca. Po prostu wczoraj po ogarnięciu sobie pokoi, spania i innych takich, cały wieczór graliśmy w "państwa, miasta", "statki" i inne tego typu gry...

\- Nie wiedziałem, że z kartką i długopisem można grać w aż tyle gier.

\- Alfred, prosiłem cię o coś.

\- No i w końcu poszliśmy spać, czy też raczej usnęliśmy nad partią jakiejś gry… nie pamiętam, jakiej. - Polska zamilkł, zastanawiając się jakich słów użyć dalej. Poprzedniego dnia starali się z Litwą jak mogli, żeby odciągnąć uwagę Alfreda od zadawania mało wygodnych pytań i wymigać się od roli swatów, przynajmniej do czasu przybycia wsparcia. Faktycznie usnęli nad jakąś grą… tylko najwyraźniej Alfred bardzo nie lubił spać sam. Feliks miał tego pecha, że przysnęło mu się najbliżej Ameryki, a Toris bardzo nie lubił, kiedy ktoś "pożyczał" jego ulubioną przytulankę, choćby i przez sen.

\- Po prostu na następne urodziny, święta czy co tam chcesz kup mu jakiegoś pluszaka – powiedział w końcu zażenowany Feliks.

\- Aha… już rozumiem…

\- A ja nie! Mam już kilka pluszaków w domu i nie widzę związku z tym, że Litwa chciał mnie zagryźć!

\- Wyjaśnienie tej kwestii pozostawię Arthurowi, a tymczasem… Chodź, Liet, zjedzmy w końcu to śniadanie, jestem piekielnie głodny.

\- _Tylko tym razem postaraj się nie wsunąć również sztućców –_ mruknął Toris, ruszając za Feliksem w stronę kuchni.

\- Właśnie dlatego jesteś mi tak bardzo potrzebny, liczę na to, że mnie przypilnujesz.

\- _Albo, że połamię kolejny zestaw, który będziesz mógł posprzątać._

 _-_ Rozumiem, że skoro nadal nie wykazujesz chęci użycia języka innego niż litewski, to wciąż jesteś wkurzony.

\- _Nie… skądże znowu…_

Ameryka odetchnął z ulgą, kiedy w końcu minęło zagrożenie ze strony litewskiej… ale za to pojawiło ze strony angielskiej.

\- Au! Za co to było?! - jęknął, kiedy Arthur trzepnął go w głowę.

\- Za niewinność… mówiłem ci już tyle razy, żebyś nie wściubiał nosa tam, gdzie nie powinieneś. Zacznij w końcu szanować prywatność innych, a tej dwójki nie wkurzaj niepotrzebnie. Jeszcze ci mało po tym, co było w Niemczech?

\- To nie moja wina, że są tacy obrażalscy…

\- Nie są, o ile z uporem maniaka nie porusza się przy nich tych tematów, których poruszać się nie powinno. Chociaż ich przypadłość też ma w tym swój udział.

\- No ale żeby aż tak… gdzie idziesz? - Alfred uniósł pytająco brwi, kiedy Arthur ruszył w tę samą stronę, w którą poszli Feliks i Toris.

\- Pogadać z nimi. Musimy ustalić parę rzeczy, zanim zaczną się pojawiać inne państwa.

Kiedy Anglia i Ameryka znaleźli się w kuchni, stanęli jak wryci, gdy zobaczyli ilość jedzenia i picia, jaką Polska z Litwą przygotowywali na śniadanie. Ze dwa opakowania jajek czekających na ugotowanie, talerz z górą kiełbasek do usmażenia, drugi wypełniony nieupieczonymi jeszcze tostami, dwa dzbanki z sokiem pomarańczowym i następne dwa z herbatą…

\- Ziom… nawet ja nie jem tyle na śniadanie…

\- Czy wy macie zamiar nakarmić całą armię? - zapytał przerażony Anglia, zastanawiając się czy w lodówce w ogóle jeszcze coś zostało.

\- Nieee? Po prostu jesteśmy głodni.

\- Zawsze tyle jecie?!

\- Nie, totalnie nie rozumiem o co wam chodzi – stwierdził Feliks. Uniósł czajnik z wodą na herbatę i spojrzał na niego krytycznie.

\- Jeśli nie zjemy tego teraz, to zostanie na później, nie trzeba będzie co chwilę stać nad garami… Feliks, mam nadzieję że nie planujesz zjeść tego czajnika.

\- Chciałem tylko czegoś spróbować.

\- Niby czego? - zapytał zaniepokojony Anglia. Ostatnio, kiedy Feliks chciał czegoś spróbować, skończyło się to zniszczeniem windy w niemieckim hotelu. Polska odkaszlnął cicho, po czym wziął głęboki wdech i zionął cienkim strumieniem ognia w spód czajnika. Woda zagotowała się wyjątkowo szybko, wystarczyło tylko kilka zionięć.

\- Łał… niezły patent na oszczędzanie gazu – powiedział Litwa, kiwając głową z uznaniem.

\- Albo na wypad pod namiot – uznał Feliks zalewając herbatę.

\- No dobra… nie mam więcej pytań – westchnął Arthur, siadając przy stole. - W każdym razie musimy omówić kilka kwestii, zanim zjawią się tu pozostałe państwa. Niektórzy już zdążyli poinformować, że się nie zjawią, więc pełnego zebrania nie będzie.

\- A ktoś zdążył potwierdzić swoje przybycie?

\- Na pewno Niemcy, Francja, Węgry zapowiedziała, że zjawi się z Czechami i Słowacją, Rosja, jak należało się tego spodziewać… - zaczął wyliczać Anglia. - Kilka osób dało znać że nie wiedzą, czy przyjadą, bo mają dużo na głowie…

Feliks z Torisem ukradkiem odetchnęli z ulgą, słysząc że Elizabeta na pewno się zjawi. Pozostało im tylko mieć nadzieję, że nastąpi to szybko.

\- Na pewno nie zjawią się tu wszyscy naraz, więc chciałbym poprosić was, żebyście póki co nie mówili nikomu o tym, że potraficie zmienić się w potwory.

\- A jak mamy im wytłumaczyć to? - zapytał Polska, wskazując na swoje rogi.

\- Możecie mówić, że opowiecie wszystko później. Nie musicie ukrywać tego, że ktoś na was poluje, ale postarajcie się być oszczędni w szczegółach. Feliks, postaraj się nie dmuchać dymem, ziać ogniem i wcinać metalu, a ty, Toris, ogranicz trochę poruszanie uszami i ogonem.

\- I rzucanie się na ludzi – dorzucił Alfred.

\- No dobra, a masz jakieś pojęcie, kiedy zjawią się pierwsze państwa? - zapytał Litwa, puszczając uwagę Alfreda mimo uszu.

\- Myślę, że spokojnie zdążycie zjeść śniadanie. Alfred w międzyczasie przejdzie się do siebie po te gry, które wam obiecał.

\- Ale… Okej - mruknął Ameryka, gdy Arthur spojrzał na niego znacząco. - To ja niedługo wracam, może przy okazji zahaczę o jakiegoś maka.

* * *

\- Mmm… brzuch mnie boli… naprawdę muszę tu siedzieć? - mruknął Feliks, podpierając głowę na rękach.

Po śniadaniu, po którym niewiele zostało "na potem", on i Toris zgodnie z zaleceniami Arthura przycupnęli na schodach w holu, czekając na przybycie pierwszych gości. Sam Anglia udał się do sali konferencyjnej, żeby przygotować wszystko na mające się odbyć posiedzenie.

\- Ze zdenerwowania, czy jednak z powodu tej łyżeczki?

\- A prosiłem, żebyś mnie pilnował…

\- Co ja poradzę, że ciekawie to wygląda, jak ot tak sobie żujesz sztućce… a skoro to ma korzystny wpływ na twoje zdrowie…

\- Na zdrowie to i owszem, ale jeśli będę musiał odkupić te sztućce, to mój budżet może na tym jakby ucierpieć. Wracając do oryginalnego tematu, to nie łyżeczka jest winna.

\- Zazwyczaj się tak nie stresujesz przed spotkaniem.

\- Zazwyczaj spotkanie nie dotyczy bezpośrednio mojej osoby. Obecność tłumu ludzi jestem jeszcze w stanie znieść, gorzej jak jest się w centrum ich uwagi. A że teraz obaj będziemy głównym punktem zainteresowania, to jest jeszcze gorzej. Chyba ostatnim razem kiedy tak było, zrobiliśmy sobie ponad stuletnie wakacje od bycia niezależnymi państwami.

\- Mm… wydaje mi się, że jednak ostatnio to połamałem ci palce przy uścisku dłoni.

\- A, faktycznie.

Obaj wstali jak na komendę, kiedy otworzyły się drzwi centrum, a do środka weszły trzy osoby. Przez chwilę Feliks sprawiał wrażenie, jakby miał się zaraz rozchorować, ale szybko mu przeszło, kiedy przyjrzał się wchodzącym.

\- Lizzie! - wykrzyknął z mieszaniną radości i ulgi, rzucając się w stronę Węgier. - Jak się cieszę, że cię widzę!

\- Też się cieszę, że cię widzę, w dodatku całego i zdrowego. Ta wiadomość od Anglii nieźle mnie wystraszyła – odparła z entuzjazmem Elizabeta, witając się z blondynem.

\- Nas wystraszyła – poprawił ją Słowacja. - A tak w ogóle to boli mnie, że na widok mnie i Czech się tak nie cieszysz.

\- Nie no, cieszę się! Ale Lizzie jest mnie i Litwie potrzebna, żeby zmontować szafkę z IKEI - powiedział Feliks, witając się ze swoim rodzeństwem.

\- Szafkę z IKEI?

\- Nie potraficie we dwóch skręcić mebla z IKEI? - zapytał Słowacja z niedowierzaniem.

\- Ty się lepiej nie odzywaj, jak sam sobie kupiłeś regał to zacząłeś od zadzwonienia do mnie, żebym ci pomogła – powiedziała Czechy przewalając oczyma. - Poza tym montaż tych mebli to wyższa szkoła jazdy...

\- Widzę, że wszyscy się zgadzamy, że te instrukcje które dołączają nic nie pomagają. Co do samej eee… szafki, to potem wszystko wyjaśnimy. - Litwa spokojnie poczekał na swoją kolej, żeby przywitać się z każdym z trzech nowo przybyłych państw.

\- Hmm… - mruknęła Węgry, uważnie przyglądając się Polsce i Litwie. - Wygląda na to, że wszystko z wami w porządku, tylko… czy mi się wydaje, Feliks, czy ty urosłeś?

\- Ja mam lepsze pytanie… czy to są rogi? - Słowacja wskazał na głowę swojego brata. - Byłeś na jakimś balu przebierańców czy co?

\- Wybacz, Elizabeto, ale muszę wam przerwać - wtrąciła Czechy. - Nie przylecieliśmy tutaj z Budapesztu na plotki.

\- Budapesztu? - Feliks uniósł brwi zdziwiony. - A co cała wasza trójka robiła w Budapeszcie?

\- Elizabeta tam na przykład mieszka, ale to teraz bez znaczenia. - Czechy uśmiechnęła się promiennie, na co Polska trochę się zaniepokoił, a Węgry i Słowacja zajęli się podziwianiem otoczenia. - A więc… skoro już mamy pewność, że szanownym panom Polsce i Litwie nic poważnego się nie stało, niech pan reprezentant kraju przewodniczącego powie mi, dlaczego nie było go na zebraniu Grupy Wyszehradzkiej?

Feliks zamrugał kilka razy zaskoczony, po czym przełknął głośno ślinę, czując jak serce podjeżdża mu do gardła. Kolejna bardzo ważna rzecz, która miała miejsce podczas ich ucieczki przed agentami MiT-u, a która wyleciała mu z pamięci.

I przez którą miał teraz ostro przerąbane.

\- Och… kurwa…

\- Mhm, i wszystko jasne. - Czechy pokiwała głową, po czym sprzedała solidny cios prosto w żołądek Feliksa, a kiedy ten zgiął się wpół, założyła mu nelsona. - Wiesz jakie to uczucie, kiedy musisz świecić oczami przed swoim przełożonym, bo pomimo twoich zapewnień KTOŚ nie raczył się zjawić?!

\- Eee… Czechy była na jakimś kursie samoobrony, czy… - Litwa spoglądał niepewnie to na Słowację, to na Węgry.

\- Ostatnio naoglądała się trochę za dużo WWE…

\- WWE?

\- Przegrała zakład – mruknęła Elizabeta drapiąc się po karku.

 _-_ _AND HIS NAME IS JOHN CENA!_

Litwa podskoczył w miejscu, kiedy nagle, dokładnie w momencie w którym Czechy sprowadziła blondyna do parteru, rozległ się głośny krzyk i znajoma melodia.

\- Och, przepraszam, powiadomienie z maila – mruknął Słowacja, wyciągając telefon z kieszeni. - Ja też przegrałem zakład. Zgadnij, kto musiał to z nią oglądać – wyjaśnił, widząc przerażoną minę Torisa.

\- Ja to wszystko mogę wytłumaczyć! - jęknął Polska. Starał się jakoś uwolnić i nie zrobić sobie przy tym zbytniej krzywdy, ale marnie mu to szło.

\- W dupie mam twoje wyjaśnienia! Zamorduję cię!

\- W takim razie musisz mieć całkiem pojemną dupę, bo te wyjaśnienia są dość rozległe! - odgryzł się Feliks. - Liet, pomocy! Ta wariatka chce mnie zabić!

Litwa oczywiście chciał pomóc swojemu partnerowi, ale skutecznie powstrzymywało go spojrzenie Czech, sugerujące, że skończy o wiele gorzej, jeśli spróbuje się wtrącić. Siostra Feliksa zdecydowanie umiała wzbudzić respekt.

\- Ja ci zaraz pokażę wariatkę!

\- Już to robisz i doskonale ci idzie! To nie moja wina, że mnie i Torisa od samej Warszawy ściga jakaś banda pojebów!

\- Jakich pojebów? - zapytała zdziwiona Czechy, bez ostrzeżenia puszczając Polskę. Blondyn padł plackiem na podłogę z cichym "ała".

\- Co tu się… - Do holu wkroczył zwabiony krzykami Anglia. Uniósł brew, widząc rozpłaszczonego na podłodze Feliksa. - Powinienem pytać?

\- Nie… sprawy rodzinne…

\- Aha… może przenieście się z tymi sprawami do pokoju dziennego. Z tego co widzę lepiej będzie, jeśli to ja będę witał gości.

\- Tam na pewno wygodniej się będzie rozmawiało – uznała Elizabeta. - Wyjaśnicie nam o co chodzi z tymi pojebami… i szafką z IKEI.

\- Feliks, wszystko w porządku? - zapytał niepewnie Litwa, podczas gdy Węgry, Czechy i Słowacja ruszyli po schodach na górę.

\- Moja godność została wdeptana w ziemię… - wymamrotał Polska w stronę podłogi. - Ponadto boli mnie szyja… ale tak poza tym to wszystko w porządku… Tylko czemu moja siostra jest taka brutalna…

\- No, ja ci na to pytanie nie odpowiem.

\- A odpowiesz mi na pytanie, dlaczego w mojej obronie nie masz oporów przed rzuceniem się na supermocarstwo, ale z Czechami to już mi nie możesz pomóc?

\- Bo Alfred nie jest nawet w połowie tak przerażający, jak potrafi być twoja siostra.

\- W sumie ma to sens...

* * *

Zgodnie z sugestią Arthura cała piątka usadowiła się w pokoju dziennym, zajmując kanapę i fotele, ustawione wokół całkiem imponującego kominka. Samo pomieszczenie zostało urządzone w typowym angielskim stylu - eleganckim, wytwornym, ale przytulnym. Miła odmiana w stosunku do powagi sali konferencyjnej albo przestronnego, ale niemal zupełnie pustego holu.

\- Podsumowując. Z powodów, które szerzej zostaną omówione na spotkaniu, ściga was jakaś banda popaprańców z organizacji, o której nikt nie słyszał i to od Warszawy aż dotąd. Już kilka razy byli o krok od złapania waszej dwójki, ale jakimś cudem zawsze udało się wam wykaraskać. A teraz utknęliście tutaj, w jedynym miejscu w Europie, gdzie zwyczajni ludzie nie mają dostępu, a wasi prześladowcy czekają na zewnątrz, czekając aż któryś z was opuści budynek.

\- Dokładnie. A teraz czekamy, aż zjawią się tu przynajmniej te państwa, które stwierdziły, że przyjadą, żeby ustalić co z tym fantem zrobić – potwierdził Feliks. - Przy czym nawet jeśli uda się coś z nimi zrobić, to ja i tak umrę, bo moi przełożeni mnie zabiją, jak już wrócę do kraju… chyba, że wcześniej zrobi to Czechy.

\- Eee… przepraszam, trochę mnie poniosło – mruknęła przepraszająco Czechy. - Faktycznie, z tymi typami, o których opowiadaliście, na karku, ciężko byłoby pojawić się na jakimkolwiek zebraniu.

\- A o co chodzi z tym dziwnym cosplayem? - zapytał Słowacja, przypatrując się uszom, rogom i ogonom.

\- To nie jest cosplay, to wszystko jest prawdziwe – powiedział Toris. - I nie, Feliks nie nosi soczewek, jego oczy tak teraz wyglądają.

\- Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że Feliks ma rogi i oczy jak u kota, ty masz psie uszy, obaj macie ogony i to wszystko jest prawdziwe?

\- Jakkolwiek dziwnie by to nie brzmiało, to tak. I jest to zasługa tych samych kolesi, którzy nas ścigają. A tak poza tym, to są wilcze uszy, nie psie…

\- No, nieźle – westchnęła Elizabeta, podpierając głowę na ręce. - Jeśli chodzi o ilość wrażeń, które przeżywacie i których dostarczacie, jak zwykle jesteście niezawodni. Chciałabym się dowiedzieć więcej, ale skoro Anglia uznał, że lepiej będzie powiedzieć hurtem wszystkim, to mogę poczekać. Więc póki co zostawmy ten temat i wyjaśnijcie mi, o co chodzi z tą IKEĄ.

\- Z przyjemnością, tylko, emm… to jest temat, który wolelibyśmy poruszyć z tobą na osobności.

\- Oooo, to ja chyba wiem, o jaki temat chodzi. - Czechy wyglądała na szczerze zaciekawioną. - A jeśli to jest to co myślę, to ja też chcę posłuchać! A ty, Słowacjo, możesz iść na spacer.

\- Hej! Czemu tylko ja mam sobie stąd iść?!

\- A od kiedy interesują cię romanse?

\- Aaaa, no chyba, że tak… to ja idę do toalety, czy coś…

\- To jak? Kłopoty w raju, że potrzebujecie mojej pomocy? - zapytała Węgry z uśmieszkiem.

\- U nas wszystko w porządku, ale jak usłyszysz, o co zostaliśmy poproszeni, to… w sumie dobrze, że siedzisz, bo by cię z nóg ścięło.

\- Ameryka poprosił nas, żebyśmy pomogli mu wyrwać Anglię – powiedział Feliks, zanim któraś z dziewczyn zdążyła zapytać o co chodzi.

\- Ameryka… - powiedziała powoli Czechy.

\- Yup.

\- Poprosił was… - dodała Węgry.

\- Mhm.

\- Żebyście pomogli mu spiknąć się z Anglią?! - Dziewczyny wytrzeszczyły oczy ze zdumienia.

\- Dokładnie.

\- A próbowaliście mu delikatnie przekazać, że to nie najlepszy pomysł?

\- Cały czas próbujemy, ale nawet dobitne stwierdzenie, że my się do takich rzeczy nie nadajemy i powinien się zwrócić do ciebie albo Francji, nic nie daje.

\- Po prostu Alfred uparł się, że skoro my dwaj jesteśmy razem już dość długo, to na pewno damy radę pomóc jemu. - Polska podparł głowę na rękach i zagapił się w przestrzeń. - W dodatku zadaje całą masę niewygodnych pytań i nie liczy się z naszą prywatnością.

\- Dobry Jezu… to chyba znacznie gorsze niż bycie ściganym przez tych gości, o których opowiadaliście…

\- Owszem, zwłaszcza że na chwilę obecną tamta banda nie stanowi dla nas zagrożenia - przyznał Litwa. - Dlatego potrzebujemy pomocy eksperta.

\- O ile się podejmie – stwierdził Feliks, unosząc brwi. - Jak na moje, zmontowanie tego związku to większe wyzwanie, niż skręcenie umeblowania z IKEI do całego domu.

\- No proszę cię, myślisz, że z kim macie do czynienia? - Elizabeta spojrzała na chłopaków z politowaniem. - Oczywiście, że się podejmę, moja pozycja najlepszego montera związków od tego zależy. Udało mi się spiknąć was dwóch na ponad czterysta lat, to dam radę i z tym przypadkiem. Chociaż fakt, że będę musiała działać poprzez waszą dwójkę, nieco komplikuje sprawę.

\- Chyba ta konferencja będzie dla odmiany zawierać jakieś ciekawe elementy – stwierdziła Czechy. - Aż się nie mogę doczekać, żeby to zobaczyć.

\- Czy ktoś mi może wyjaśnić, dlaczego na dole Szwajcaria celuje do Ameryki z karabinu, a sam Ameryka mówi coś o tym, że się po prostu pomylił? - zapytał Słowacja wracając do pokoju.

\- O ja pierdolę… - westchnął Feliks. Domyślał się, o co może chodzić. Sądząc po minie Torisa, nie on jeden. - Jak bardzo Vash może się do mnie przyczepić o kradzież wizerunku?

\- Myślę, że od - "nie bardzo, z racji dużego podobieństwa", do – "możesz się już szykować na proces". A co?

\- Nic… Masz jeszcze jakieś dobre wieści?

\- Rosja przyjechał – stwierdził Słowacja wyglądając przez okno.

Polska bez słowa podniósł się z miejsca i z grobową miną ruszył w stronę wyjścia. Reszta państw spojrzała na niego ze zdziwieniem.

\- Feliks dokąd idziesz? - zapytał lekko zaniepokojony Toris.

\- Idę wskoczyć Ivanowi w ramiona i oznajmić mu jak się cieszę, że go widzę, a potem powiesić się ze szczęścia, bo ten dzień zaczął się dla mnie wspaniale.

\- A tak na poważnie?

\- Sprawdzę, czy Vash zastrzelił Alfreda i rozwiązał nasz problem, a jeśli nie, to mam zamiar z bezpiecznego miejsca posłuchać interesującej debaty rosyjsko-amerykańskiej.

* * *

 **No to ten... zaczynamy zabawę XD**

 **A tak w ogóle, to zdecydowałam w końcu, że zmienię kategorię tego fika na M. Bynajmniej dlatego, że uważam ten kontent za ''mature''** **(¬‿¬)  
Ten kontent jest dla ludzi ''mondrych'' (¬‿¬) Tylko mondrzy ludzie, są w stanie znieść moje mondre pomysły XD**

 **Och i myślę, czy by nie zrezygnować z tego mojego fikowego grafika, bo zauważyłam pewien negatywny wpływ jaki na mnie wywiera. A mianowicie, piszę sobie rozdział z opka X, wrzucam go, jest fajnie i mam ochotę na posiedzenie nad opkiem X jeszcze troszkę. Ale wedle grafiku wypada kolej na opko Y i muszę się trochę zmusić do tego, żeby to właśnie tym się zająć no i... mam nadzieję, że wiecie o co mi chodzi.  
Po prostu czuję dyskomfort ._. **


	25. Chapter 24

**Luuuudzie wiecie co?**

 **Słoneczko idzie do pracy ._.**

 **Obawiam się, że to może nieco wpłynąć na częstotliwość, z jaką będą pojawiać się rozdziały... No ale nie panikujmy na zapas, chyba nie będzie tak źle.**

 **A na razie cieszcie się tym co teraz dla was mam *rzuca rozdział i oddala się na bezpieczną odległość*.**

* * *

\- I co?

\- Na nasze nieszczęście Alfred jeszcze żyje… możecie mi powiedzieć, dlaczego wszyscy się tu zwaliliście? Znaczy, ciebie, Liet, to rozumiem, ale reszta…

Cała piątka przycupnęła w pobliżu schodów, żeby mieć lepszy widok na to, co działo się na dole. Anglia zdążył już uspokoić Szwajcarię, a co do Ameryki i Rosji…

Nawet z takiej odległości dało się wyczuć raczej napiętą atmosferę.

\- Ja pragnę sensacji – stwierdziła Czechy bez owijania w bawełnę.

\- Ja też, przy okazji może uda mi się przeprowadzić jakiś wywiad środowiskowy odnośnie naszego celu – powiedziała Węgry.

\- A ja nie wiem, chyba z nudów – mruknął Słowacja. Tak na dobrą sprawę, do rozpoczęcia posiedzenia nie bardzo wiedział, co ma ze sobą zrobić.

\- Musisz się odzwyczaić od łażenia za mną, kiedy nie wiesz, co masz robić – westchnęła Czeszka. - Czasami naprawdę idzie się wystraszyć… Co z moją rodziną jest nie tak? Jeden brat stalker, drugi jest chodzącym magnesem na kłopoty…

\- Nasz ukochany kuzyn Ivan jest psychopatą, a ty sama jesteś świeżo upieczoną zapaśniczką WWE, przynajmniej jest zabawnie – stwierdził Polska. - Z wyjątkiem tych momentów, w których wgniatasz mnie w podłogę...

\- Możecie odłożyć dyskusje na tematy rodzinne na później? - zaproponował Litwa. - Zanim nas usłyszą i się skończy podsłuchiwanie.

\- Ja tam lubię, jak zaczynają omawiać takie kwestie. To jak dobry program rozrywkowy. Szczególnie, kiedy dochodzi do tego alkohol – powiedziała Elizabeta. - Też powinieneś się tym zainteresować, skoro, w pewnym sensie, też do tej rodziny należysz.

\- W takich chwilach to ja się zaczynam zastanawiać, w co się wpakowałem...

\- Po ponad sześciuset latach ty się zaczynasz zastanawiać… A mówiłam ci wcześniej, żebyś się namyślił, to nie, teraz ci się zebrało.

\- Ale mi nie chodzi o mój związek z Feliksem, tylko o to, czy aby na pewno powinienem mieszać się w relację tej trójki… Zwłaszcza, jak dochodzi do tego alkohol.

\- Akurat jak ty sobie popijesz to robi się jeszcze ciekawiej.

\- Możecie się w końcu przymknąć? - syknął Feliks. - Nie słyszę, co tam się na dole dzieje, jak wy mi tu gadacie.

\- Jak ty możesz w ogóle coś usłyszeć z tej odległości? - mruknął Słowacja.

\- No właśnie póki gadacie, to nie mogę…

\- Trochę dziwnie to wygląda, kiedy to ty uciszasz innych, a nie na odwrót…

Po krótkiej chwili w końcu zrobiło się na tyle cicho, żeby Litwa i Polska mogli nastawić uszu i przysłuchać się konwersacji Alfreda i Ivana. Nie oni jedni przyglądali się temu starciu. Kolejne państwa, zjawiające się w budynku, również przystawały, żeby dowiedzieć się, o co chodzi. Stojący na uboczu Arthur na razie wolał się nie wtrącać.

\- Ale dlaczego nie pozwalasz mi porozmawiać z moimi przyjaciółmi? Nie, żebym potrzebował twojego pozwolenia, ale ciekawi mnie, dlaczego jesteś temu przeciwny – powiedział Ivan z uśmiechem, od którego przechodziły ciarki.

\- Bo i bez tego mają już dość kłopotów. Znając ciebie, znów próbowałbyś ich wciągnąć do jakiegoś związku czy czegoś tam. - Uśmiech Alfreda był niewiele przyjemniejszy. - No i jakoś wątpię, żeby uważali cię za przyjaciela.

\- Właśnie… My się nie przyjaźnimy, my się kurna kochamy, miłością płomienną i nieustającą… - burknął Feliks. Toris tylko skrzywił się tak, jakby połknął kawałek cytryny.

\- Jesteśmy dobrymi znajomymi jeszcze z czasów, w których ciebie jeszcze na świecie nie było, więc raczej nie masz prawa wypowiadać się na ten temat.

\- Mam prawo wypowiadać się w każdej kwestii w sposób, jaki mi pasuje, bo kieruję się czymś, co nazywamy wolnością słowa… No, ale ty możesz nie znać czegoś takiego.

\- Ach, ci młodzi, myślący, że są najważniejsi i najmądrzejsi, podczas gdy tak naprawdę nie mają pojęcia o niczym. Tak przyjemnie się ich zg… uświadamia, że nie mają racji.

\- Łał… czy tylko mi się wydaje, że zwykła rozmowa tych dwóch wygląda prawie jak wojna? - szepnęła Czechy. Pozostali tylko kiwnęli głowami, zgadzając się z nią w zupełności.

\- W każdym razie jestem pewien, że MOI kumple nie mają ochoty z tobą rozmawiać, więc my też nie mamy o czym gadać.

\- Wolałbym sam się o tym przekonać, nie mam zamiaru się ciebie słuchać. Zresztą i tak sobie porozmawiamy, skoro podobno to zebranie właśnie ich dotyczy. Swoją drogą, zastanawia mnie, w jakie tym razem kłopoty ich wkręciłeś albo próbujesz wkręcić.

\- Skąd niby ten pomysł?

\- Cóż, w końcu to ty zwołałeś posiedzenie, na spółkę z Anglią w dodatku.

\- Ja chcę im tylko pomóc…

\- Ja też jestem w stanie im pomóc, a pod moją opieką na pewno czuliby się bezpieczniej…

Feliks westchnął, podpierając głowę na ręku.

\- Hej, Liet… fajne były te czasy, kiedy też byliśmy supermocarstwem, nie? Mogliśmy decydować za siebie i tak dalej…

\- Noooo… teraz to się czuję trochę jak jakieś zwierzątko… - przyznał Toris.

\- Taki wilk z metalową sierścią na przykład…

\- O! Hej, Feliks! Toris! - Polskę i Litwę zmroziło, kiedy Ameryka zawołał w ich kierunku, starając się przy tym machaniem zwrócić na siebie uwagę.

\- Chyba was zauważył... – stwierdził Słowacja.

\- No co ty nie powiesz...

\- Przyniosłem całą masę fajnych rzeczy! Mam nawet konsole! Nie sterczcie tam jak kołki, złaźcie na dół!

\- Ale nam tu jest bardzo dobrze…

\- Nie wydurniajcie się, chodźcie!

\- _Chyba nie mamy wyboru… -_ mruknął półgębkiem Toris. Chcąc nie chcąc zaczęli z Feliksem schodzić na dół. Polska miał ochotę obrać kierunek zgoła przeciwny, zwłaszcza, że teraz uwaga wszystkich skupiła się również na nich.

\- _Chyba następnym razem nie będę próbował cię powstrzymywać, jak będziesz chciał go zamordować…_

\- _Pols_ _z_ _a! Litva!_ Jakże się cieszę, że was widzę! - zawołał Rosja z promiennym uśmiechem.

\- Rosja! Kopę lat! Szkoda, że bez wzajemności! - Polska uśmiechał się dość nerwowo, za to Litwa nawet nie próbował się wysilać w tym kierunku.

\- Ranisz moje uczucia. To ja przebywam taki szmat drogi, bo się o was martwię, a ty mi mówisz takie rzeczy – powiedział Ivan zranionym głosem.

\- Doceniamy troskę, ale jej nadmiar w twoim przypadku jest z reguły przerażający.

\- Właściwie to raczej wy dwaj prezentujecie się teraz raczej przerażająco. Rozumiem, że to ma jakiś związek z tematem zebrania.

Nie tylko Rosja zwrócił uwagę na ich wygląd. Wszystkie państwa z tych, które już zdążyły przybyć, a które widziały to po raz pierwszy, przyglądały się Polsce i Litwie jakby zobaczyły kosmitów. Chyba najbardziej w oczy rzucało się to, że obaj byli równi wzrostem z Rosją… może nawet wyżsi.

\- Owszem, to jeden z głównych tematów, jaki zostanie poruszony – powiedział Anglia, podchodząc do nich. - Na razie jednak prosiłbym wszystkich o udanie się do sali konferencyjnej. Jak tylko zjawią się wszyscy, którzy potwierdzili swoje przybycie, przejdziemy do wyjaśnienia sprawy.

\- Wszystkich że wszystkich? - zapytał Feliks. Miał cichą nadzieję, że jeszcze przez chwilę będzie mógł posiedzieć gdzieś, gdzie nie będą się na niego gapić jak na atrakcję turystyczną.

\- Tak, brakuje już tylko kilku osób, więc nie ma sensu rozłazić się po całym budynku.

\- No to zajebiście…

* * *

\- Liet… myślisz, że Arthur puści mnie do toalety?

\- Żebyś mógł się schować? Jakoś w to wątpię, zwłaszcza, że już chyba wszyscy są… Słuchaj, wiem, że się denerwujesz. Mnie też się nie podoba, że cały czas ktoś się na nas gapi.

\- Przynajmniej Anglia był na tyle przytomny, żeby nie sadzać nas bezpośrednio obok Rosji… ale taki klasyczny podział Europy na wschód i zachód to mógł sobie odpuścić. - Feliks rozejrzał się wokół. Siedział pomiędzy Słowacją a Litwą, więc nie było tak źle, tym bardziej, że od jego „ulubionych" sąsiadów, to jest Niemiec i Rosji, dzieliło go dodatkowo kilka innych państw. Dziękował Bogu, że Białoruś też się zjawiła, bo jej obecność dawała przynajmniej jeden skuteczny sposób na radzenie sobie z Ivanem i jego ewentualnymi „przyjacielskimi" propozycjami.

\- Ty się ciesz, że nas alfabetycznie nie usadzili…

\- Cieszyć to ja się zacznę dopiero, jak ta chora akcja się skończy.

\- Ja też, ale póki co usiądź normalnie. Zjechanie pod stół nic ci nie da.

Polska poprawił się na swoim miejscu, klnąc w duchu na to całe zamieszanie. Czułby się znacznie lepiej, gdyby to nie on i Litwa byli w centrum zainteresowania. Czemu jakaś jebnięta organizacja musiała się uwziąć akurat na nich…

\- No dobrze, widzę, że wszyscy są, więc chyba możemy już zacząć – powiedział głośno Arthur, powstając ze swojego miejsca i uciszając tym samym wszelkie rozmowy. - Na początku chciałbym was przeprosić za tak nagłe wezwanie i podziękować za szybkie przybycie, gdyż sprawa, którą chcę dzisiaj poruszyć, jest dość… specyficzna, ale jak najbardziej poważna.

\- Tylko postaraj się przedstawić ją tak, żeby nas nie uśpić na sam początek – wtrącił Francja.

\- Spoko, nie tylko Art… Anglia będzie teraz mówił – oznajmił Alfred. Na wszelki wypadek zatkał Arthurowi usta, żeby nie odgryzł się Francisowi i przypadkiem nie sprowokował kolejnej francusko-brytyjskiej bójki. - Wyjaśnienia trochę potrwają, ale mogę was zapewnić, że nudno nie będzie.

\- _Błagam, tylko nie każ mi się odzywać… -_ mruknął błagalnie Feliks. O to, żeby w magiczny sposób reszta zebranych przestała zwracać na niego uwagę, nawet nie śmiał prosić.

Na szczęście dla Polski ani Ameryka, ani Anglia nie prosili jego i Litwy o zabranie głosu. Na zmianę opowiadali tylko, co działo się od ich wizyty w domu Torisa w Wilnie aż do chwili obecnej. Przez całą historię wszyscy siedzieli cicho, chociaż miny mieli bardzo różne. Zdecydowana większość patrzyła na mówiących z niedowierzaniem, inni tak, jakby zastanawiali się po co zmarnowali tyle czasu żeby przyjechać posłuchać bajek. Niektórzy, tak jak Niemcy i towarzyszący mu Gilbert, zachowywali powagę. Węgrom, Czechom i Słowacji opadły szczęki kiedy poznali szczegóły, Rosja po prostu uśmiechał się z wyrazem uprzejmego zainteresowania na twarzy, zaś Norwegia i Rumunia wyglądali na szczerze zafascynowanych tematem. Kiedy Arthur z Alfredem skończyli mówić, jeszcze przez kilka minut panowała zupełna cisza.

\- Panie… panowie… - odezwał się w końcu Francja. - Oto nadeszła wiekopomna chwila, Anglii odbiło do reszty, a Ameryce się chyba udziela…

\- Żebym ja ci zaraz czegoś nie udzielił, żabojadzie – warknął Arthur. - Myślisz, że ściągalibyśmy tutaj wszystkich, żeby poopowiadać sobie niestworzone historie przy herbatce?

\- Nie ma tutaj wszystkich państw, nawet nie wszystkie europejskie kraje się zjawiły i szczerze powiedziawszy zaczynam żałować, że nie wziąłem z nich przykładu. Podejrzewam, że każdy z nas ma lepsze rzeczy do roboty niż słuchanie bajek. Pozostaje mi tylko współczuć tym, którzy mają naprawdę daleko do domu. - Francis skinął w stronę Chin, Japonii i Kanady.

\- Eee… czy my jesteśmy w ukrytej kamerze? - zapytała niepewnie Belgia. - Węgry i Japonia ruszyli z nowym sezonem i nikomu nie powiedzieli?

\- Zgadzam się z Francją i Belgią, to jest naprawdę niedorzeczne. - Tym razem to Hiszpania zabrał głos. - Klasyka – Polska robi zamieszanie, jak zwykle wkręcił w to Litwę, i jeszcze udało im się namówić do tego kilka innych państw.

\- Tia… bo żaden z nas nie ma lepszych rzeczy do roboty, tylko tłuc się przez pół Europy tak dla jaj – warknął Litwa, kręcąc uszami z irytacją. Polska też wyglądał na zirytowanego, ale jeszcze nie na tyle, żeby samemu zabrać głos. Ograniczył się tylko do puszczenia kilku obłoków dymu.

\- Proszę was, zachowajmy spokój – powiedział Niemcy. - Wiem, jak to może wyglądać, ale zarówno ja, jak i Prusy możemy potwierdzić, że wszystko, co wydarzyło się w hotelu w Berlinie, to prawda. Na własne oczy widzieliśmy ludzi z tej organizacji, o której opowiadali Ameryka i Anglia.

\- No i to jak Polska zmienił się w wielkiego gada i odleciał z resztą ekipy na grzbiecie – dorzucił Gilbert. - Zresztą, sami widzicie jak wyglądają.

\- To równie dobrze może być cosplay… z tego co wiem, to się robi coraz popularniejsze.

\- Cóż… z tego co słyszałem, to przebieranki nieźle im wychodzą – stwierdził kwaśno Szwajcaria.

\- _Zaś kurwa wiedziałem, że się obrazi…_ \- westchnął cicho Feliks. - _Ty to masz farta, Liet, Austria nie przyjechał, to się nie będzie czepiał._

\- _Przynajmniej Vash jeszcze cię nie pozwał_ – mruknął Toris.

\- _Dobrze powiedziane, JESZCZE tego nie zrobił…_

\- Jeszcze nie widziałem aż tak realistycznego cosplayu – stwierdził Japonia.

\- Nie mam zamiaru w to wierzyć, póki nie zobaczę dowodu – oświadczył Francis. - Chcę zobaczyć te potwory.

\- _Och_ _,_ _znam t_ _ę_ _gadkę, już to kiedyś jakby słyszałem._ \- Feliks podparł głowę na ręce ze znudzoną miną, nie dbał o to żeby ściszyć głos, albo zamaskować ironię w swoim głosie, z osób w pobliżu niego i tak niewiele w pełni go rozumiało. - _To szło chyba tak: „Nie wierzę, że linię Maginota można sforsować, nie uwierzę, że Niemcy mnie pokonają, póki nie zobaczę ich w Paryżu!"._

\- _Feliks, brnięcie w takie tematy to raczej marny pomysł, znowu dojdzie do awantury… -_ mruknął Toris. - _Mieliśmy ich przekonać do pomocy, a nie zrażać do siebie._

 _\- Wybacz, Liet, wrzesień blisko, tak mnie jakoś zbiera na miłe wspominki…_

Litwa skrzywił się mimowolnie. Do września jeszcze trochę czasu było, ale wcale by się nie zdziwił, gdyby to posiedzenie przeciągnęło się nawet dłużej. Tylko tego jeszcze brakowało, tak jakby Polska nie był już dość rozdrażniony… obaj byli zirytowani tym wszystkim i obawiał się, że związku z tym wydarzy się coś bardzo nieprzyjemnego. Cieszył się tylko, że Francja nie dosłyszał i nie zrozumiał słów Feliksa.

\- Naprawdę twoim zdaniem dobrze będzie, jeśli w tej sali będziemy mieć smoka i wilka? - Arthur starał się jak mógł, żeby Francisowi po prostu nie przywalić.

\- Przynajmniej będziesz mógł udowodnić, że to nie kolejna bajeczka. Ilu z nas tu zebranych wierzy w historię, którą opowiedzieliście? A ile spośród z tych osób nie ma żadnych wątpliwości? Podejrzewam, że wszyscy poza tobą, Ameryką, Polską, Litwą i Niemcami chcieliby się przekonać, ile w tym wszystkim prawdy.

\- Ja im wierzę – oświadczyła Węgry. - Nie widzę powodu, dla którego mieliby kłamać i ufam, że to nie jest tylko durny żart.

\- A gdyby zaufanie to było za mało, to jest parę innych spraw, przemawiających na ich korzyść – stwierdziła Czechy. - W ciągu ostatniego tygodnia ani z Polską, ani z Litwą nie szło się skontaktować. Stacjonarnego nikt nie odbierał, z komórkami podobnie, albo nikt się nie odzywał, albo linia była zajęta. W dodatku gdy skontaktowałam się z rządem Feliksa, jego przełożeni wspominali, że jest w Niemczech. Nie powiedzieli dlaczego, ale na zadowolonych nie brzmieli. - Słowacja i Węgry pokiwali głowami, potwierdzając słowa Czeszki. Przed i w trakcie zebrania Grupy Wyszehradzkiej każde z nich próbowało się dowiedzieć, gdzie się podziało brakujące państwo i dlaczego nie ma go na spotkaniu.

\- Podobnie rzecz się miała z Litwą – powiedział Estonia, odruchowo poprawiając okulary. - Zaczynaliśmy się z Łotwą poważnie martwić. O ile Feliksowi zdarza się hmm… „znikać" raz na jakiś czas i nie idzie go znaleźć, to jednak do Torisa to zupełnie niepodobne, żeby wcięło go na ponad dwa tygodnie tak, że nawet jego rząd nie ma pojęcia, co się z nim stało.

\- _Pod warunkiem, że to nie moja zasługa, że Toris gdzieś znika –_ dorzucił półgębkiem Feliks.

\- _Ale zazwyczaj wtedy moi przełożeni wiedzą, co się ze mną stało –_ mruknął Toris.

\- A tak poza tymi, o których wiadomo, że będą po stronie tej dwójki? - zapytał Antonio ze zniecierpliwieniem.

\- Ja też jestem po ich stronie – oznajmił Włochy. - Zwłaszcza jeśli Niemcy też za nich świadczy…

\- Łał… dziwne to spotkanie, co nie? - mruknął Bułgaria do siedzącego obok niego Rumunii. - Myślisz, że to wszystko prawda?

\- Jest prosty sposób, żeby to sprawdzić – odparł Rumun z lekkim uśmiechem. - Chyba pora trochę zszokować towarzystwo. Nie mam zamiaru tkwić tu kilku dni, zanim ustalą czy wierzyć w tę historię czy nie. Chcę już przejść do bardziej interesujących tematów.

Arthur drgnął zaskoczony, czując delikatne muśnięcie obcej magii. Rozejrzał się dookoła za sprawcą, starając się przy okazji wczuć w strukturę zaklęcia i dowiedzieć, jaki miało wywołać skutek. To raczej nie była wina Norwegii, to zaklęcie było bardziej… mroczne niż te, którymi on się posługiwał. Skoro to była czarna magia, to w takim razie musiał być…

\- Eee… chłopaki, wszystko w porządku? - zapytał nagle Alfred, patrząc na Torisa i Feliksa z mieszaniną niepewności i zaniepokojenia. Litwa potrząsnął głową, zaciskając kurczowo palce na krawędzi stołu, zaś Polska zbladł jak widmo, po czym skulił się lekko z cichym sykiem.

\- O jasna cholera… - wyszeptał Anglia. Już wiedział, o co chodziło. Wstał pospiesznie, wyciągając z kieszeni swoją różdżkę. - Alfred, poproś Ludwiga i Gilberta o pomoc i postarajcie się odciągnąć Torisa na drugi koniec pomieszczenia. Szkocjo, Walio, idziecie ze mną, zajmiemy się Feliksem.

\- Ale o co chodzi? - zapytał Ameryka. Miny braci Arthura świadczyły o tym, że też nie mają pojęcia, co się dzieje.

\- Och, o nic takiego, po prostu jeśli się nie mylę, Francja i reszta niedowiarków zaraz dostaną swój dowód… a nawet dwa!

\- Chyba nie chcesz mi powiedzieć, że oni teraz… obaj naraz? Ale jak?

\- Później będzie pora na wyjaśnienia, chodźcie!

Pozostałe państwa obserwowały zszokowane przebieg wydarzeń. Ameryka i Anglia z pomocą Niemiec, Prus, Szkocji i Walii starali się odciągnąć Polskę i Litwę od reszty zgromadzenia, co przyszło im z niemałym trudem, bo żaden z nich nie miał zamiaru poddać się bez walki.

\- Norwegio! Rumunio! Będę potrzebował waszej pomocy! - zawołał Arthur, wraz ze swoimi braćmi mocując się z syczącym z wściekłości Feliksem. - Będziemy potrzebować solidnej bariery!

\- Dobra… to nie ma sensu. Wybacz, chłopie, ale muszę cię trochę spacyfikować, później postawię ci whisky albo coś innego! - krzyknął Szkocja, po czym zdzielił Polskę w łeb, ogłuszając go nieco. Za jego przykładem, Ameryka postąpił podobnie z Litwą i w końcu udało im się jakoś odciągnąć oba państwa na bezpieczną odległość.

\- Bariera! Już! - ryknął Anglia, oddalając się na bezpieczną odległość. Po upewnieniu się, że nikt więcej nie zostanie zamknięty, uniósł różdżkę i zaczął rzucać najpotężniejsze zaklęcie bariery jakie przyszło mu w danej chwili do głowy. Chwilę później dołączyli do niego Norwegia i Rumunia, każdy ze swoim własnym rodzajem magii. Po chwili Torisa i Feliksa oddzielała od reszty zgromadzenia potężna, trzystopniowa bariera.

\- Do ciężkiej… cholery… - wysapał Arthur, kiedy było już prawie po wszystkim. - Musiałeś wywołać przemianę… u obu naraz? - zapytał ocierającego pot z czoła Rumunię.

\- Biorąc pod uwagę, w jaką stronę zmierzało całe to spotkanie, to i tak by się przemienili. Podobno obaj mają teraz problemy z kontrolowaniem emocji, a podejrzewam, że i bez tego szlag by ich trafił, gdyby doszło do ostrzejszej kłótni. Przynajmniej trochę ich znieczuliłem, więc zakładam, że tym razem nie bolało ich tak bardzo.

\- Mogłeś nas chociaż ostrzec!

\- Przesadzasz… przynajmniej będziemy mogli przejść do konkretów, zamiast czekać, aż reszta łaskawie uwierzy w wasze opowiadanie.

\- Och… a więc to sprawka Rumunii? - wydyszał Ameryka. - Rany… Litwa ma krzepę…

\- Polska też… a nie wygląda… - dodał Walia, wachlując się dłonią.

\- Plus jest taki… że teraz przynajmniej wiemy, że Arthur nie zwariował – westchnął Szkocja, rozmasowując obolałą dłoń. Feliks miał twardszą czaszkę, niż się spodziewał.

\- Wasza wiara w mój zdrowy rozsądek jest budująca… - burknął Anglia.

\- Sorki brat, ale nigdy wcześniej nie pokazywałeś nam żadnego magicznego stworzenia, żeby udowodnić nam, że nie jesteś czubkiem i nie mamy się o co martwić.

\- Myślisz, że ci dwaj się tam nie pogryzą? - zapytał Alfred, wskazując na barierę.

\- Mam taką nadzieję. To chyba pierwszy raz, kiedy przebywają obok siebie w postaci potworów, a nie bardzo mamy ich jak rozdzielić, bo brakuje miejsca… już się ledwie mieszczą. - Arthur odchrząknął kilka razy, po czym odwrócił się w stronę reszty zgromadzenia. - Ykhm… skoro już kwestię ustalenia prawdy mamy za sobą, proponuję zacząć dyskutować nad tym, jak ten kryzys rozwiązać… Chociaż wcześniej wolałbym usłyszeć od Francji i Hiszpanii przeprosiny.

\- A… możemy najpierw zrobić chwilę przerwy? - zaproponował Finlandia niepewnie. - Chyba każdy z tu obecnych potrzebuje trochę czasu, żeby się z tym oswoić i na spokojnie to przemyśleć.

\- Niegłupi pomysł, w takim razie zarządzam godzinę przerwy – zgodził się Arthur. W sumie odpoczynek po tej krótkiej, ale bardzo intensywnej akcji jak najbardziej mu odpowiadał.

\- Wiecie co… chyba jednak cieszę się, że Feliksa nie było na spotkaniu Grupy – stwierdził Słowacja.

\- Taa… nasza rodzinka właśnie zrobiła się jeszcze dziwniejsza – powiedziała Czechy. Podobnie jak reszta zgromadzonych państw wpatrywała się w złotego smoka i żelaznego wilka, które jeszcze chwilę wcześniej były Polską i Litwą.

* * *

 **Hmm... myślałam trochę o update'ach (haha zaskakujące nie?). Wpadłam na przykład na coś w guście miesięcy tematycznych, no wiecie, że w danym miesiącu nowe rozdziałki tylko dla jednego fika.  
Ale to byłoby krzywdzące, bo raczej nie każdy czyta wszystko. Poza tym... gdyby mi jednak doszło to szóste opko, to już widzę zachwyt na twarzach tych osób, które dowiedziałyby się, że na nowe rozdziały ulubionego fika, będą musieli czekać pół roku XD  
Tak więc chyba pozostanę przy systemie losowym :v**

 **I wiecie co jeszcze? Mówiłam wam, że do końca pierwszej części "Fantastycznych..." jest najbliżej...  
Ale przy pisaniu tego rozdziału dotarło do mnie, że to i tak trochę jeszcze potrwa XD**

 **Mózgu, czemu jak już wyskoczyłeś z pomysłami, to na takie tasiemce, które szykują się na grubo ponad 100k słów? XD  
Dlaczego? - Yes  
Fantastyczne... - Dużo nie brakuje, a końca jeszcze nie widać.  
Burzliwe... - close enough, długo to nie potrwa.  
How to be...? - Bitch please, dopiero zaczęłam tego fika, a już jest w połowie drogi do tego pułapu.  
Projekt: smok (być może kiedyś tytuł będzie inny :P) - ma dopiero dwa rozdziały, a już prawie doskoczył do 10k...  
Ewentualne szóste opowiadanie (pliz kill me) - Napisałam z nudów 1-2 scenki... wyszły na 2k XD**

 **Liczyłam bez notek autorskich jakby kto się zastanawiał :v**


	26. Chapter 25

**No to macie ludziska rozdział Fantastycznych, dopóki mi się nie odwidzi, to będzie Fantastycznymi mały spam.**

 **A i owszem Felin bardzo mi się kojarzy z czasami studenckimi, zwłaszcza znajdujące się tam akademiki UP. Co więcej zapewniam was, na Felinie wiecznie piździ, a z racji tego, że do lotniska niedaleko, często można podziwiać lądujące i startujące samoloty.**

 **Co do Rumunii hmm...  
Ostatnio czytałam (na Kwejku więc wiarygodność jest kwestią dyskusyjną :v), że w tym kraju ukradli cały dom razem z ogrodzeniem i posadzili w tamtym miejscu kukurydzę, więc... no cóż XD**

 **Co do podawania, kiedy mniej więcej można się spodziewać kolejnego rozdziału, to uwierzcie mi, naprawdę chciałabym dysponować tą wiedzą :v  
Czasami chce mi się pisać więcej, czasami mniej, więc z tempem jest różnie, podobnie jak z tym, jak długi rozdział uda mi się z siebie wydusić. W chwili kiedy wrzucam ten rozdział pracuję już nad kolejnym, ale na jutro to go raczej nie będzie... mooooże uda mi się go skończyć i wrzucić w środę, ale niczego nie obiecuję, coby mnie potem nie zlinczowano.**

 **Pożaliłabym się wam na pewien temat, ale podejrzewam, że uznano by mnie wtedy za wariatkę... albo wiedźmę (ponoć niektórzy już uważają, ze względu na to, jak często i jakiej długości wrzucam rozdziały) :v**

* * *

\- No to początek zebrania można uznać za… hmm… emocjonujący – stwierdził Arthur po tym, jak większość nacji się rozeszła. - Tak tak, wiem, że akurat wam się to średnio podoba… - westchnął, kiedy jego uszu dobiegł go głośny syk, popierany przez równie głośny warkot. - To nie był mój pomysł, miejcie pretensje do Rumunii.

\- Jak ktoś mnie jeszcze kiedyś zapyta, dlaczego aż tak go nie lubię, to mu to przypomnę – stwierdziła Węgry, zakładając ręce za siebie.

\- Za to jak ktoś mnie zapyta, dlaczego ja nie lubię ciebie, to lista będzie znacznie dłuższa – odgryzł się Rumunia.

\- Na litość boską, tylko nie zacznijcie się żreć między sobą. To, że ci dwaj się nie pogryźli, nie oznacza, że musicie nadrobić za nich.

\- Na tego typa i tak szkoda strzępić języka - Elizabeta machnęła na to ręką. - Za to bardzo podoba mi się twoja nowa czapka, Feliks.

Zarówno Polska jak i Litwa posłali jej spojrzenie pod tytułem „kończ waść, wstydu oszczędź...". Po małej kotłowaninie, spowodowanej bardzo małą ilością miejsca za barierą, niewystarczającą dla nich obu w postaci potworów, udało im się jakoś dojść do porozumienia. Co oznaczało mniej więcej tyle, że Feliks skulił się najbardziej jak tylko był w stanie, a Toris… wyłożył się na jego głowie i karku.

\- To budujące, że pomimo, hmm… nowego, oryginalnego wyglądu wciąż mamy do czynienia z Polską i Litwą – stwierdziła Czechy, wraz ze Słowacją przyglądając się smokowi i wilkowi.

\- Jestem ciekaw, w jaki sposób tej organizacji, o której opowiadaliście, udało się przemienić tych dwóch w mityczne stwory – powiedział Norwegia, uważnie analizując wygląd obu nacji.

\- Mnie bardziej interesuje, jaki mieli w tym cel – stwierdził Ameryka.

\- A mnie, jak sprawić, żeby wrócili do swoich oryginalnych postaci już na stałe – dodał Anglia. - Każdorazowe rzucanie zaklęć, żeby ich przemienić z powrotem, jest cholernie męczące dla mnie i kurewsko bolesne dla nich, że nie wspomnę o innych minusach.

\- A jakiego zaklęcia używałeś? - zainteresował się Rumunia. On i Norweg unieśli brwi zdumieni, kiedy Arthur odpowiedział na pytanie. - Łał… i chcesz mi powiedzieć, że tak potężny czar nie jest w stanie rozproszyć tego… tej klątwy... na stałe?

\- Nie wiemy, czy to klątwa, ale tak, nawet to nie jest w stanie tego rozproszyć. Nie jest nawet w stanie przywrócić im w pełni ludzkiego wyglądu, jak widzieliście.

\- Zdaję sobie sprawę, że nie wiemy co to jest, ale nazwijmy to roboczo klątwą.

\- Najlepiej byłoby, gdybyśmy dokładnie wiedzieli jak nasi przeciwnicy osiągnęli taki efekt – uznał Norwegia. - Póki co, spróbujmy coś wymyślić na podstawie tego, co już wiemy…

\- Dobry pomysł, i tak mamy chwilę czasu, póki trwa przerwa w obradach – zgodził się Anglia.

\- Hej, Artie, zanim sobie pójdziesz na zlot czarownic, mógłbyś załączyć tego twojego magicznego Skype'a? - poprosił Alfred. - Miło by było, gdybyśmy w jakikolwiek sposób byli w stanie z nimi pogadać, a skoro obaj są przemienieni, to nie ma kto robić za tłumacza.

\- Żaden problem, ale skoro Feliks jest niemal całkowicie odporny na magię, to i tak będziecie musieli polegać na tłumaczeniu Torisa – stwierdził Arthur, wyciągając różdżkę. Wymamrotał cicho kilka dobrze dobranych słów, celując w Litwę.

\- _Ciaśniej się nas upchać nie dało? -_ rozległ się nieco ponury głos Torisa.

 _-_ Och… a właśnie miałem pytać, czy ta wasza bariera nie zatrzyma tego twojego abrakadabra – mruknął Ameryka. - Ale teraz zrobiłeś to jakoś inaczej, wcześniej to było słychać bardziej tak… wewnątrz głowy?

\- Bariera jest tak skonstruowana, że nic nie może wydostać się z jej wnętrza, ale pozwoli obiektom z zewnątrz dostać się do środka… dlatego nie radzę tam włazić – odparł Anglia. - Co do tego, że zaklęcie jest inne, to myślę, że wygodniej będzie, jeśli Litwa będzie mógł przekazać swoje myśli na głos wszystkim na raz.

\- _A nie moglibyście nas stąd po prostu wypuścić? -_ zasugerował Litwa.

\- Ja nie miałbym nic przeciwko – westchnął Anglia. - Ale reszta… wolałbym nie wywoływać paniki, ponadto nie ma pewności, że w którymś momencie coś wam nie odbije… Zwłaszcza, że są tu osoby, za którymi nie przepadacie, a dobrze wiecie, że ciężko u was z kontrolowaniem emocji.

\- Myśli? - zainteresowała się Węgry. - Takie myśli, że myśli?

\- Tylko te, którymi będzie chciał się podzielić, tych prywatnych nie usłyszycie.

\- Och… - mruknęła zawiedziona brunetka.

\- _Bogu niech będą dzięki… -_ westchnął Toris. - _Taa… też tak uważam…_

\- Eee… a co dokładnie? - zapytał niepewnie Słowacja, obserwując, jak Norwegia, Anglia i Rumunia opuszczają salę konferencyjną, dyskutując z zapałem między sobą.

\- _Feliks stwierdził, że muszę uważać na to o czym myślę, zwłaszcza jeśli Elizabeta jest w pobliżu._

\- Nie mam zielonego pojęcia, o co wam chodzi – oświadczyła Lizzie. - Ale na pewno chcę wiedzieć, jakim cudem jesteś w stanie przekazać nam, co Feliks stwierdził… słyszysz co on myśli czy jak?

\- _Cytując pewnego łuskowatego ogniomiota: „Chuj wie"_ _._ _J_ _akimś cudem jesteśmy w stanie się ze sobą porozumieć za pomocą myśli._

 _-_ Oooo, to takie słodkie! _-_ pisnęła zachwycona Węgry, podczas gdy Feliks burknął cicho, zezując w górę.

\- _No co? Masz łuski? Masz. Umiesz ziać ogniem? Umiesz._

 _-_ Trochę to wygląda, jakby Litwa gadał sam do siebie – stwierdziła Czechy.

\- To zawsze tak wygląda – oznajmił Ameryka. - W Niemczech, zanim dostaliśmy się do centrum Londynu… koniec końców wygląda to tak…

\- _Dlaczego nikt się nie czepia Feliksa o takie rzeczy?_

\- Bo w sumie to jego jeszcze w takiej sytuacji nie widziałem.

\- Poza tym gadanie ze sobą to u niego zupełnie normalne – wtrąciła Elizabeta, a Słowacja i Czechy pokiwali energicznie głowami na poparcie jej słów. - Jesteście razem tyle czasu i jeszcze to do ciebie nie dotarło?

\- _No nie… przy mnie się raczej z tym wstrzymywał…_

\- Ach, pewnie dlatego, że mieliście razem inne rzeczy do roboty - Ton Węgier jasno wskazywał, co miała na myśli.

\- _Lizzie… czy tu uważasz, że jak tylko zostajemy we dwójkę sami, to od razu lądujemy w łóżku? -_ zapytał Toris, unosząc brwi w górę.

\- A nie?

\- _Nie… wyobraź sobie, że nie…_

Alfred otworzył usta, żeby opowiedzieć o zdjęciach, które niedawno znalazł, i z których wynikało, że Polska i Litwa wcale nie potrzebują do takich rzeczy łóżka, ale lodowate spojrzenie, które posłały mu oba państwa, uświadomiły mu, że raczej powinien siedzieć cicho.

\- _Jak myślicie, długo potrwa ta przerwa? I czy Anglia i reszta magicznej spółki odmienią nas przed dalszą częścią spotkania?_

 _-_ Nie mamy zielonego pojęcia.

\- Prawdopodobnie tak – stwierdził Alfred, skrobiąc się z zamyśleniem po brodzie. - Raczej ciężko byłoby kontynuować debatę z wami w takiej postaci.

\- _Miło by było, gdyby wymyślili jakiś mniej bolesny sposób na przemienienie nas z powrotem…_

 _-_ Rumunia wspominał coś, że tym razem trochę was znieczulił… nie pomogło?

\- _Och, wiesz, to zależy… niby bolało mniej, ale nie wiem, na ile lepsze od uczucia, jakby rozrywali cię na strzępy, jest uczucie towarzyszące tarzaniu się w żyletkach i_ _kąpieli_ _w wannie ze spirytusem._

\- Ała…

\- _Tak, wiem, Feliks umie wymyślać bardzo barwne porównania… Nawet nie próbuj! -_ Toris warknął głośno, uderzając łapą w nos smoka. Feliks parsknął cicho, potrząsając łbem i o mały włos nie zrzucając z siebie wilka.

\- Ejejejej, tylko się nie pogryźcie… przecież Feliks nic ci teraz nie zrobił… - powiedział Ameryka, unosząc ręce w uspokajającym geście.

\- _Jeszcze! Ale jak się nie będę pilnował, to przedwcześnie wyłysiej_ _ę_ _, tylko dlatego, że mam sierść z metalu, a ten tutaj zgłodniał!_

 _-_ Yyyy… czy tylko ja nie widzę związku? - zapytała Czechy.

\- _Niech sobie wpieprza widelce, ale od mojej sierści wara!_

 _-_ No dobra… potrzebuję wyjaśnień – uznała Węgry.

\- Czekajcie chwilkę, zaraz wam to zademonstruję. - Alfred podszedł do stołu, zabrał z niego puszkę coli, którą popijał w trakcie spotkania, dopił resztki, a następnie cisnął pustą puszką w stronę bariery. Polska natychmiast uniósł łeb, tym razem definitywnie zrzucając z siebie Litwę i złapał puszkę językiem, połknął ją i oblizał się, sprawdzając przy okazji, czy nie ma gdzieś kolejnych.

\- _Dzięki, Alfred, pomogłeś, i tak mieliśmy tu za dużo miejsca._ \- Brunet miał trochę kłopotu z ponownym wgramoleniem się na miejsce, głównie ze względu na to, że Feliks wciąż szukał puszek, kręcąc przy tym głową.

\- Czy właśnie byliśmy świadkami tego, jak Feliks zjadł puszkę?

\- Nie inaczej – powiedział Alfred kiwając głową. - Wedle tego, co mówił Arthur, dzięki zjadaniu metalu smoki mają twardsze i bardziej błyszczące łuski. Jak do tej pory Polska ma na koncie kilka zestawów sztućców, karabin, kilka metrów miedzianych kabli i drabinkę przeciwpożarową.

\- A miałam się go pytać, czy ostatnio zmienił szampon… albo zaczął używać jakiejś odżywki… - mruknęła Węgry.

\- _Uwaga, będę przemawiał za Feliksa: „Używanie odżywek jest niemęskie… Drabinki przeciwpożarowe - ponieważ jestem tego warty"._

 _-_ No… łuski masz tak piękne, że L'Oreal może się schować…

\- No dobra, dobra, dowiedzieliśmy się kilku ciekawych rzeczy, powiedzieliśmy parę komplementów…

\- _Mnie nikt żadnego nie powiedział… no dzięki, Feliks, wiedziałem, że na ciebie mogę liczyć –_ westchnął Toris. Wolałby usłyszeć coś innego niż to, że jego sierść smakuje znacznie lepiej niż puszki, ale doceniał starania.

\- Jak myślicie, jak będzie dalej przebiegało spotkanie po przerwie? - zapytał Słowacja niby od niechcenia. Na chwilę zapadła grobowa cisza, a potem cała grupka, w jednym momencie, wydała z siebie ciężkie westchnienie.

\- Jedno jest pewne, nie ma opcji, że dogadają się jeszcze dziś, chyba, że cud się zdarzy – stwierdziła Czechy.

\- Ja się zastanawiam, czy dojdą do jakiegoś konkretnego rozwiązania, czy może raczej skończy się na „wyrażeniu zaniepokojenia sytuacją" i olaniu sprawy - mruknęła Węgry.

\- Dlaczego mówicie o reszcie „oni"? Nie powinno być raczej czegoś w guście „my" się nie dogadamy? - zapytał Ameryka.

\- Dobra, żeby nie rozpoczynać zbyt długiej opowieści: był sobie kiedyś w Europie podział na zachód i blok wschodni, powinieneś kojarzyć. - Elizabeta wzniosła oczy ku niebu, jakby miała się modlić o cierpliwość. - Z jakiegoś powodu, nawet jeśli tego podziału już nie ma, to ci z zachodu uważają się za ważniejszych i mają nas w gruncie rzeczy w głębokim poważaniu. Nie wiem jak reszta, ale ja jestem za zasadą „Jak Kuba Bogu, tak Bóg Kubie" i nie widzę powodu, dla którego miałabym ich darzyć większym szacunkiem niż oni mnie.

Miny reszty grupy uświadomiły Alfredowi, że nie tylko Elizabeta tak uważa. Polska pomyślał również, że gdyby nie to całe zamieszanie, Ameryka nie zainteresowałby się nimi nawet odrobinę i rozmawiał teraz raczej z tymi „większymi i ważniejszymi", niż z grupką państw z Europy środkowo-wschodniej, ale tego Litwa wolał nie podawać do publicznej wiadomości.

\- _Ja bym się w sumie zbytnio nie zdziwił, gdyby nas zostawili samych z tym problemem –_ uznał Toris. - _Och… w sumie tak też może być… -_ mruknął, kiedy smok podzielił się z nim inną myślą.

\- Dobra, to co tym razem Feliks pow… pomyślał?

\- _Cytując słowo w słowo: „Nie wiem, na ile uważnie słuchaliście opowieści Alfreda i Arthura, ale zajebiście idzie mi przewidywanie przyszłości, więc wysłuchajcie teraz mych słów mądrości… Ja obstawiam, że będzie tak: Wrócimy do debaty, niedowiarki łaskawie zgodzą się, że problem jednak jest. Potem ręczę wam, że nie minie pół godziny, jak temat zacznie być poważnie omawiany, ale ze zgoła innej perspektywy niż mieliśmy na to nadzieję, albo towarzystwo w ogóle zacznie gadać o czym innym. Mnie chuj najjaśniejszy strzeli i pójdę sobie w pizdu, spokojnie poczekać, aż ktoś łaskawie uświadomi zebranych, że mieliśmy rozmawiać o czymś innym._

\- Jeśli będzie dokładnie tak jak mówisz, to stawiam piwo – zaoferowała się Czechy.

\- Też się dorzucę – oświadczył Słowacja po chwili namysłu.

\- Ja mam ze sobą trochę tokaju – rzuciła Węgry.

\- Hmm… rozkręcamy małą imprezkę wieczorem?

\- _Feliks mówi: „Jak dla mnie to brzmi jak plan, tylko wnoszę o jedno – zostańmy przy jednym rodzaju alkoholu. Raz, że reguła każdej imprezy głosi: Nie mieszaj. Dwa, przez pewne wydarzenie sprzed paru miesięcy, mam mały uraz do węgierskiego wina._

 _-_ Trzy, Litwa ma się trzymać z dala od moich specjałów tak? - zapytała Elizabeta z domyślnym uśmiechem.

\- _Od Feliksa: „O, to też". A od siebie dorzucę, że i tak nie dałbym się na to namówić. Muszę pilnować takiego jednego pijaka._

 _-_ Jestem ciekawa, jak Feliks zareagował na nazwanie go pijakiem…

\- _Stwierdził, że nie jest pijakiem, bo nie chodzi nawalony dwadzieścia cztery na dobę i trzeźwieje od święta, tylko koneserem, bo napije się porządnie raz na jakiś czas i to w dodatku konkretnego alkoholu, a nie jakiejś popierdółki. No i że się niepotrzebnie czepiam._

 _-_ Wiesz, że w sumie ma rację?

\- _Takie jakieś przeczucie miałem, że wesprzecie raczej jego niż mnie._

Alfred zaczął się zastanawiać, czy zapytać o to, czy może wpaść… albo po prostu wpaść bez zapowiedzi. Jednak zanim to zrobił, jego uwagę zwrócili powracający Anglia, Norwegia i Rumunia.

\- Och, hej, Artie, już ustaliliście co i jak?

\- Mniej więcej, ale o tym pogadamy później. Na chwilę obecną trzeba Polskę i Litwę przywrócić do ludzkiej postaci przed wznowieniem obrad – oznajmił Arthur. - Toris, Feliks… wiem, że to dla was naprawdę nieprzyjemne…

\- _„_ _Nieprzyjemne" to za mało powiedziane…_

\- Ale tym razem będę miał wsparcie. Być może uda nam się całkowicie rozproszyć urok, który na was ciąży i pozbędziemy się chociaż jednego problemu. Wtedy pozostałaby tylko kwestia tego całego MiT-u. Spróbujemy sprawić, żeby powrotna przemiana była mniej bolesna.

\- _Mamy małe pytanie. Często będziecie nas tak przemieniać i odmieniać bez pytania nas o zdanie?_ _R_ _ozumiemy, że będzie lepiej, jeśli do debaty zasiądziemy jako ludzie, ale wolelibyśmy, żeby ta transformacja zachodziła jak najrzadziej._

To nie była wyłącznie kwestia bólu fizycznego. Ostatnio obaj z Feliksem zauważyli, że każda przemiana wywiera również pewien wpływ na ich umysły i to nie były tylko trudności z opanowaniem emocji. Nie potrafili jeszcze do końca ustalić co to dokładnie było, ale z jakiegoś powodu nie mieli ochoty dokładniej tego sprawdzać.

\- Z mojej strony mogę was zapewnić, że druga taka sytuacja się nie powtórzy – zapewnił ich Anglia, zezując w stronę Rumunii. - Zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, jakie to dla was ciężkie…

\- _Nie, nie zdajesz._

 _-_ No dobra, może faktycznie nie mam o tym pojęcia – przyznał Arthur. - Ale naprawdę chcę wam pomóc, podejrzewam zresztą, że nie tylko ja – dodał patrząc po zebranych. - A na pewno nikomu nie podoba się perspektywa stania się celem nikomu nie znanej organizacji.

\- _Ciekawe ile osób z tych, które tu przybyły, podzielają twoje zdanie… A tak na marginesie, widziałeś gdzieś Łotwę i Estonię?_

\- Zdaje się, że Estonia poszedł porozmawiać ze Skandynawami, a Łotwa ma chyba małe spotkanie z Rosją.

\- _Biedny Raivis…_

\- Tak czy siak przerwa zaraz się kończy i pasowałoby szybko was odmienić, więc jeśli nie macie nic przeciwko, czy moglibyśmy się za to zabrać?

\- _A ubrania?_

 _-_ Mam dla was coś przygotowane…

\- Założę się, że garniaki – mruknął Alfred.

\- Alfred, przymknij się z łaski swojej – poprosił Anglia. - Mam dla was ciuchy, więc tą kwestią martwić się nie musicie. Prosiłbym tylko, żeby reszta na chwilę opuściła tę salę.

* * *

\- Mamy połączenie przychodzące z kwatery głównej – oznajmił jeden z żołnierzy.

\- Daj to na główny ekran, to pewnie pan Alvarez – odparła Chaaya, siadając na fotelu przed monitorem głównego komputera. Stanford ustawił się za oparciem z niewesołą miną. Podejrzewał, że czekał ich kolejny ochrzan. Po paru minutach ekran ożył i pojawiło się na nim oblicze szefa organizacji.

\- Chaaya, Stanford… zapewne wiecie, po co się z wami kontaktuję – powiedział powoli Alvarez.

\- Chce pan wiedzieć, dlaczego nadal nie dostarczyliśmy panu personifikacji Litwy i Polski – stwierdziła agentka pewnym głosem.

\- Dokładnie, czekam więc na wasze wyjaśnienia.

\- Na chwilę obecną Łukasiewicz i Laurinaitis…

\- Nie ma potrzeby używania nazwisk, to nieistotne i niepotrzebne.

\- Rozumiem… na chwilę obecną obiekty znajdują się poza naszym zasięgiem. - Chaaya poprawiła się na swoim miejscu i zaplotła palce pod brodą. - Ściślej rzecz ujmując, w Centrum Kongresowym Narodów Zjednoczonych.

\- Czyli mam rozumieć, że znów zawiedliście? - zapytał Alvarez z nutą gniewu w głosie.

\- Proszę nie wysnuwać pochopnych wniosków, sir – poprosiła agentka, nadal zachowując spokój. - Owszem, niewiele możemy teraz zrobić, aby przechwycić obiekty, ale nie znaczy to, że cała operacja się nie powiodła. Starłam się już ze swoimi celami, postudiowałam trochę na ich temat… i opracowałam plan, który ma największe możliwe szanse powodzenia, musi pan tylko uzbroić się w cierpliwość.

\- Cierpliwość jest tą cechą, której nie posiadam w nadmiarze…

\- Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę, proszę pana, dlatego nie będę się wdawać w zbędne szczegóły. Zamiast tego chciałabym zapewnić pana, że już wkrótce dostanie pan to, czego pan chce.

\- Jak długo mam czekać Chaaya? Ten imbecyl, który stoi za tobą, również obiecywał mi, że wykona powierzone mu zadanie. Wolałbym, żebyś nie zawiodła mnie w ten sam sposób…

\- Pierwszy września, proszę pana – uśmiechnęła się agentka. - O ile nie uda mi się przechwycić celów przed planowaną akcją, to pierwszy września będzie dniem, w którym otrzyma pan swoją własność.

* * *

\- Okej… widzę, że nasze wysiłki jakiś skutek przyniosły, ale to nadal za mało, żeby pozbyć się smoczych oczu i ogona… - ocenił Anglia.

\- Myślę, że to przez odporność na magię. Przynajmniej nie trzeba było nakarmić go magicznymi burgerami – stwierdził Norwegia.

\- Słuchaj, to była improwizacja…

\- Zajebiście… znów jestem niższy od Litwy… A zaczynałem się już przyzwyczajać do tego, że nie muszę zadzierać głowy, żeby popatrzeć mu w oczy – burknął Feliks, poprawiając na sobie ubranie. Ameryka miał rację, Anglia naprawdę wytrzasnął dla niego i dla Litwy garnitury, chociaż ten dla niego musiał nieco pomniejszyć magią, bo z pomocą Norwegii i Rumunii udało się mniej więcej przywrócić jego oryginalny rozmiar.

\- Nie przesadzaj, różnica wzrostu między nami nie jest aż tak duża – stwierdził Litwa poprawiając krawat. - Przynajmniej teraz faktycznie nie bolało aż tak bardzo. Chociaż dziwnie się czuję bez ogona, zdążyłem się już do tego przyzwyczaić...

\- To tobie się tak wydaje, bo to ty jesteś tym wyższym… ciesz się, że nie masz ogona, bo garnitur nie jest najlepszym dodatkiem do owego przydatku.

\- Cóż, nie mamy już czasu, żeby kombinować, jak pozbyć się ogona Feliksa. Siadajcie na swoich miejscach i wracamy do dyskutowania, jak rozwiązać ten kryzys.

\- Mhm… bo na pewno uda nam się od tak wszystko ustalić – mruknął Feliks siadając na swoim miejscu. - Mówię ci, Liet, w mniej niż pół godziny wygram imprezę i darmowy alkohol.

\- A ja wygram pilnowanie cię podczas tej imprezy…

\- Nikt ci nie każe mnie pilnować.

\- Troska o ciebie i sumienie mi każą. Troska o otoczenie w sumie też.

\- Doceniam twoją troskę i szczerość.

Polska i Litwa przerwali rozmowę i zajęli się obserwacją pozostałych państw, powracających na salę konferencyjną. Niektórzy wciąż wyglądali na niepewnych, inni na zmartwionych… jeszcze inni na szczerze zainteresowanych, a byli też tacy, którzy wyglądali na poirytowanych. No i był też Rosja, którego uśmiech wywoływał u nich ciarki.

\- Uch… patrząc na minę Francji, jestem skłonny zmniejszyć ramy czasowe, w których trafi mnie szlag – mruknął Feliks. Miał zamiar powiedzieć coś jeszcze, ale głos zabrał Arthur, więc po prostu podparł głowę na rękach i zaczął słuchać. Toris zauważył, że irytacja jego partnera była całkiem skutecznym lekarstwem na jego nieśmiałość, zastanawiał się tylko, czy to dobrze.

\- Witam po przerwie, mam nadzieję, że… eee… jakoś przetrawiliście te wszystkie informacje i zrozumieliście, z jakim kryzysem mamy do czynienia. Jeśli nikt nie ma żadnych obiekcji, chciałbym przejść do omawiania sposobu, w jaki z owym kryzysem się uporamy.

\- Cóż, po tym czego świadkami byliśmy, nie ulega wątpliwości, że każde wypowiedziane przez was słowo było prawdziwe. Magia istnieje, magiczne stworzenia również i są ludzie, którzy są tego świadomi. – powiedział Finlandia. - Wciąż jednak pozostaje wiele pytań, na przykład to, co to właściwie jest za organizacja i dlaczego obrała za cel akurat was? - zapytał zwracając się do Polski i Litwy.

\- Nie mamy pojęcia – odparł Toris uznając, że lepiej będzie, kiedy to on będzie przemawiał za nich obu. Naprawdę nie chciał, żeby zdenerwowany Feliks wyskoczył z jakimś komentarzem, który byłby zupełnie nie na miejscu. Za pierwszym razem, kiedy ktoś kazał blondynowi przemawiać, gdy totalnie nie miał na to ochoty, usłyszał od niego żądanie pokazania mu swojego przyrodzenia…

\- Wszystko co wiemy, zostało już opowiedziane przez Anglię i Amerykę – z nieznanych nam powodów ja i Polska zostaliśmy w jakiś niewytłumaczalny sposób przemienieni w potwory z legend. Z organizacją, która jest za to odpowiedzialna, nigdy w życiu nie mieliśmy wcześniej styczności, co więcej, do niedawna żaden z nas nie wiedział, że w ogóle taka instytucja istnieje. Jedyne, czego się dowiedzieliśmy w trakcie ucieczki przed nimi, to że chodzi o jakieś testy, w którym chcą wykorzystać fakt, że personifikacje państw są wytrzymalsze od zwykłych ludzi. Poza tym nie wiemy, jakie są ich dalsze zamiary, ale podejrzewamy, że możemy nie być ich jedynymi celami.

\- A jeśli jesteście ich jedynymi celami?

\- Kurwa, weźcie mnie trzymajcie, bo nie zdzierżę – mruknął Feliks.

\- Nie denerwuj się, bo znów się przemienisz… albo skończysz tak jak ja w Berlinie – szepnął do niego Toris. Doskonale pamiętał to uczucie, gdy wściekłość niemal go rozsadzała, ale nawet jeśli dobrowolnie chciał się przemienić i pomóc swojemu partnerowi jako wilk, nie mógł tego zrobić. W tamtym momencie „utknął" w ludzkim ciele. Bolało niemiłosiernie, ale nic poza tym się nie działo.

\- Co przez to rozumiesz, Francjo? - zapytał Anglia.

\- To, o co zapytałem. Co, jeśli Polska i Litwa są jedynymi celami tej organizacji? Może nie powinniśmy się w to mieszać? Co, jeśli wtrącając się w tą sprawę, narazimy się na niebezpieczeństwo?

\- Jak dla mnie czekanie, żeby się o tym przekonać, jest zdecydowanie złym pomysłem – oświadczył Niemcy. - Mamy powody by podejrzewać, że mają informacje o nas wszystkich, nie tylko o tej dwójce, a jeśli mają takie dane, to już jest coś, o co możemy się martwić. Bo po co by im to było, gdyby nie mieli wobec reszty z nas jakichś zamiarów.

\- A ja mam inne pytanie. Jaką mamy gwarancję, że w ich obecności jesteśmy bezpieczni? Wszyscy widzieliśmy, jak zmieniają się w potwory. W dodatku widzieliśmy też, jak zaciekle i agresywnie stawiali opór tym, którzy odciągnęli ich od reszty – powiedział Hiszpania, siedząc z założonymi rękoma.

\- Nikomu krzywdy nie zrobili – stwierdziła Węgry.

\- Bo im na to nie pozwolono. Skoro nie mieli zamiaru zrobić nam krzywdy, to dlaczego zostali zamknięci za barierą?

\- Dajcie spokój, ja i Anglia żyjemy i mamy się dobrze, a przebywaliśmy obok nich bez żadnych barier. - Ameryka był nieco zdziwiony poruszeniem tej kwestii. Mieli się zastanawiać, co zrobić z MiT-em i jak odczarować Feliksa i Torisa, a nie czy ci dwaj są groźni i czy powinni się mieszać w tą sprawę.

\- Ale mówiłeś też, że przy pierwszym spotkaniu z nimi w postaci potworów niewiele brakowało, żebyście zginęli – zauważył Holandia.

\- Po prostu popełniliśmy kilka strategicznych błędów – mruknął Alfred, skrobiąc się z zakłopotaniem po karku. - Tej akcji z Polską dałoby się uniknąć, gdybym zachował spokój…

\- A ta sytuacją z Litwą? - zapytał Dania. Na to Ameryka nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć. Wtedy faktycznie ledwie uszedł z życiem, a Toris miał zdecydowanie wrogie zamiary.

\- Faktem jest, że wiemy niewiele na temat ich… przypadłości – powiedział ostrożnie Arthur. - Ale nie to jest teraz najważniejsze, bardziej istotne jest to, jak poradzić sobie z nowym wrogiem, o którym prawie nic nie wiemy…

\- Jak dla mnie to, czy moje życie jest zagrożone, to dość istotny temat – przerwał mu Francis.

\- Gadaj tak dalej, to faktycznie będzie – warknął pod nosem Feliks. Toris nawet nie próbował go uspokajać, jego też to wszystko denerwowało.

\- Proponuję, żeby, do czasu aż nie upewnimy się, że nikomu nie zrobią krzywdy, odizolować ich przy pomocy takiej samej bariery jak wcześniej. Wydawała się skuteczna… - zaproponował Hiszpania.

\- Niby dlaczego? - zapytał Słowacja, unosząc brwi. - Nie wydają mi się niebezpieczni. Siedzę tuż obok i jakoś nie czuję się specjalnie zagrożony, więc nie widzę powodu, żeby zamknąć ich jak zwierzęta w zoo.

\- Zastanawiam się, czy nie lepiej byłoby umieścić ich w jakimś bardziej pewnym miejscu, ta sala nie wygląda na szczególnie wytrzymałą – powiedział Francja, ignorując wypowiedź Słowacji. - Albo…

\- Albo co? - zapytał Anglia, trochę bojąc się odpowiedzi.

\- Skoro tej całej organizacji chodzi o nich, to czy rozwiązaniem całej sprawy nie byłoby danie im tego o co im chodzi?

Niektóre z państw zaczęły szeptać między sobą, omawiając oba te rozwiązania. Arthur otworzył usta, żeby zapytać Francisa czy kompletnie mu odbiło, ale zanim to zrobił, rozległ się donośny huk. Wszystkie głowy odwróciły się w kierunku Feliksa, który najzwyczajniej w świecie wstał i przypadkowo trącił ogonem krzesło, stąd wziął się ten hałas.

\- Umm… Polsko? Masz coś do powiedzenia? - zapytał nieco zdezorientowany Anglia.

\- Ja? Nie – odparł blondyn uprzejmym tonem. - Ja stąd po prostu wychodzę, zanim mnie kurwica strzeli od słuchania tego pierdolenia. Uciekasz przed jakimiś popaprańcami przez pół Europy i liczysz na to, że jak ładnie poprosisz o pomoc pozostałe kraje świata, to wyjątkowo wszyscy będą zgodni co do tego, że trzeba z nimi coś zrobić i zaczną myśleć nad tym jak się z tym uporać. A tymczasem „koledzy po fachu" zaczynają debatować nad tym, czy mają się ciebie bać czy nie, podczas gdy ty się boisz, czego ci goście od ciebie chcą i dlaczego w tym celu zmienili cię w stworzenie z legend. Co więcej, zamiast myśleć nad ewentualną pomocą, zastanawiają się, czy dla własnego bezpieczeństwa nie lepiej będzie wydać cię w ręce twoich prześladowców! Pierdolę taką pomoc, że się tak wyrażę. A tak na marginesie chyba nie powinienem być zdziwiony. Poświęcanie innych dla własnej wygody to tutaj dość powszechna praktyka.

\- _Polsza,_ nie denerwuj się tak – powiedział z uśmiechem Rosja. - Z miłą chęcią pomogę tobie i _Litvie,_ właściwie moglibyśmy sobie pomóc nawzajem. Akurat zepsuło mi się ogrzewanie w domu, psem obronnym też bym nie pogardził, więc czujcie się zaproszeni, w końcu mieszkało nam się razem całkiem miło, da?

\- Nie, dziękuję… - Feliks bez dalszej zwłoki ruszył w stronę drzwi. - To ja będę w salonie, jakby co – rzucił przez ramię i najzwyczajniej w świecie opuścił salę.

\- Litwo, czy mógłbyś jakoś uspokoić i sprowadzić z powrotem swojego… ekhm… sąsiada? - zapytał Francja. Starał się nie okazywać swojej irytacji na wzmiankę o poświęcaniu kogoś dla własnej wygody. Dobrze zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, do czego Polska nawiązywał, a sądząc po minie Anglii, on też się domyślił.

\- Mógłbym... – odparł Toris, zakładając ręce za siebie.

\- Więc…

\- Ale tego nie zrobię, bo w pełni się z nim zgadzam – dodał Litwa, również wstając z miejsca. - Przybyliśmy tutaj, żeby się ukryć przed tymi, którzy nas ścigają. Zwołaliśmy zebranie, żeby się upewnić, czy reszta państw jest bezpieczna i przypadkiem nie podzieliła naszego losu, oraz po to, żeby poprosić o pomoc. Tymczasem zamiast otrzymać wsparcie, zostaliśmy uznani za zagrożenie. Cóż w imieniu swoim i Polski, dziękuję uprzejmie za nic i życzę miłej dalszej debaty, a teraz wybaczcie, ale nie mam zamiaru dalej tego słuchać.

Po tych słowach on również wyszedł.

\- Hej… ile temu wznowiliśmy zebranie? - rzuciła półgębkiem Węgry, w stronę Czech i Słowacji.

\- Dwadzieścia minut… cholera wyrobił się w czasie – mruknęła Czeszka patrząc na zegarek. - Dużo masz ze sobą pieniędzy? - zapytała brata.

\- Jak się złożymy powinno wystarczyć – stwierdził Słowak, podliczając zawartość swojego portfela. - W razie czego można zapłacić kartą… Myślicie, że za to, że Toris też się wkurzył i wyszedł, należy się jakiś bonus?

\- Francji już dziękujemy, za podanie najbardziej niedorzecznych propozycji i przy okazji obrażenie poszkodowanych nacji – powiedział Anglia, rozmasowując sobie skroń.  
\- Czy ktoś ma dla odmiany jakieś dobre pomysły, które można by przedyskutować? Przy okazji pragnę nadmienić, że nikogo nie zmuszamy do udzielenia pomocy, a osoby, które nie są tym zainteresowane, mogą już opuścić budynek i wracać do swoich spraw.

\- Co było nie tak z moją propozycją? - zapytał Ivan.

Wszystko, pomyśleli wszyscy.

\- Na początek sugerowałbym zebrać więcej informacji – zaproponował Japonia. - Zarówno na temat MiT-u, jak i tego, co właściwie przydarzyło się Litwie i Polsce, oraz jak to odwrócić.

\- Wiesz, myślę, że ta organizacja na pewno posiada dane na temat tego, jak z dwóch państw zrobili dwa legendarne stwory – uznał Chiny.

\- Coś mi mówi, że nie będą skłonni podzielić się tą wiedzą – stwierdził Kanada.

\- I nie dało się tak od razu? - westchnął Anglia, podpierając ciężko głowę na ręce. - Naprawdę przed rozpoczęciem omawiania tematu jak cywilizowani ludzie, Feliksa i Torisa trzeba było zmienić w tę i z powrotem, a potem jeszcze wkurwić?

\- Cóż, Artie… awantura podczas zebrania,to już chyba taka tradycja – uznał Alfred, poklepując Brytyjczyka po ramieniu. - A co do chłopaków… co tu dużo mówić, ostatnio mają naprawdę nieziemskiego pecha.

* * *

 **Taka mnie naszła myśl, może porobimy małe zakłady? Jak myślicie, w ile rozdziałów, uda mi się dobrnąć do końca pierwszej części Fantastycznych? XD**

 **Ponadto mam pytanko, wiem, że już je zadawałam i robi się to już powoli nudne, ale... naprawdę, NAPRAWDĘ, chcecie, żebym z smoczego fika zrobiła romans? (Ja nie mam nic przeciwko, ale wola ludu też jest dla mnie istotna :v)**

 **O tego szkolnego fika to już pytać nie będę, choćby dlatego, że z obecną fazą na Fantastyczne, to prace nad nim są chwilowo zawieszone.  
(No ale może się zdarzyć niespodziankowy pierwszy rozdział, co by żądzę chętnych na jego przeczytanie podsycić XD)**


	27. Chapter 26

**Hmm... od czego by tu zacząć?**

 **Może od pytania, gdzie jest Zaczytana, bo mi chyba znów umarła :(**

 **Jak tak dobrze pamiętam, to w Diablo II, też się za złem na wschód zapierdzielało :v  
Zdaję sobie sprawę z środkowoeuropejskości Polski, żeby nie było.  
Tak, Piąty rozbiór był kilka miesięcy przed akcją tego fika.  
Garniak do posiadania ogona, został przystosowany w ten sam sposób, co do normalnego rozmiaru Feliksa (co by Liciek nie musiał siedzieć z igłą i nitką, a Felek bez spodni na spotkaniu XD).  
Jak bardzo zniewieściały? Hmm... tak bardzo, jak jest facet o aparycji Feliksa, który dba o siebie bardziej niż przeciętny samiec alfa, z miejscami ukobieconym sposobem myślenia (ale tylko miejscami!). Swoją drogą ten tekst z odżywką można interpretować tak jak ten tekst "Prawdziwy facet nie je miodu, tylko wpieprza pszczoły" = "Prawdziwy facet nie uzupełnia braków w diecie (no wiecie, coś w stylu Magnez :v) suplementami, prawdziwy facet wpierdala drabinki przeciwpożarowe".**

* * *

\- Wiesz, co ci powiem? Playstation 4 trochę dziwnie się prezentuje w salonie urządzonym w staroangielskim stylu.

\- Hej, skoro już Alfred przytargał chyba każdą popularniejszą konsolę i kilka mniej popularnych też, do tego sporą kolekcję gier, a my przytargaliśmy z dołu telewizor, to totalnie nie przyjmuję żadnych sprzeciwów.

\- Ja nie wygłaszam żadnych sprzeciwów, tylko wyrażam swoją opinię na temat estetyki umieszczenia czterdziestocalowego telewizora i całej gamy konsol w salonie urządzonym tak jak ten.

\- A co w tym złego? Tu jest wygodnie, poza tym nikt nam tego, jakby, nie zabronił.

\- No niby nie…

\- A skoro mamy tu mieszkać przez jakiś czas, kącik gier nie zaszkodzi. Może mnie nie pognie z nudów do czasu, aż to się jakoś rozwiąże albo dostanę kategoryczny nakaz powrotu do Warszawy, co zapewne skończy się tym, że w końcu wpadnę w łapki naszych nowych znajomych.

\- Nie ma mowy, że pozwolę tej bandzie cię schwytać…

\- To to ja wiem i również wyznaję tę zasadę, więc ogłaszam fantastyczną promocję na czas nieokreślony. Jak któremuś z nas każą wrócić, to czekający na zewnątrz koledzy dostaną dwa potwory w cenie jednego.

Toris westchnął cicho, podpinając ostatnie kable i sprawdzając, czy wszystko jest w porządku. Odruchowo wyjrzał przez okno i nie musiał się za bardzo rozglądać, żeby dojrzeć agentów MiT-u porozmieszczanych wokół budynku. Oni też nie mieli większych problemów z dojrzeniem jego, a ta kobieta, z którą spotkał się w drodze do centrum kongresowego, Chaaya, nawet mu pomachała… Szybkim ruchem zaciągnął zasłonę, o mało jej nie zrywając. Miał już serdecznie dość tych typów.

\- Co ci zrobiła ta zasłona? - zapytał Feliks.

\- Po prostu nie chcę, żeby słońce odbijało się w ekranie… - mruknął brunet, chwytając pada i siadając na kanapie. - No i nie mam ochoty widzieć się z naszymi wspólnymi znajomymi – dodał, uznając, że nie sensu ukrywać tego przed blondynem. Takie praktyki zazwyczaj źle się dla niego kończyły.

\- Strzelać do nas raczej nie zaczną… ale rozumiem i w pełni popieram ten pomysł – stwierdził Polska, przeglądając gry, które mieli do wyboru. - To w co gramy najpierw? W Tekkena?

\- Mieliśmy się zrelaksować. Tekken to raczej marny wybór, prawdopodobnie skończyłoby się to rozwaleniem któregoś pada, telewizora, konsoli, albo wszystkiego po kolei.

\- Hmm… to może coś z LEGO?

\- Dawaj, przy tym przynajmniej idzie się pośmiać, a tego właśnie nam teraz trzeba.

Anglia, Ameryka, Czechy, Słowacja i Węgry zastali ich w środku rozgrywki w Harry'ego Pottera w wersji LEGO. Wyglądało na to, że byli w znacznie lepszych humorach, niż gdy wychodzili z sali konferencyjnej, co sprawiło im niemałą ulgę.

\- I co? Towarzystwo zadecydowało, że nas zamknie w jakimś bunkrze, czy po prostu odda w łapy tych popaprańców? - zapytał Feliks, nie odrywając spojrzenia od ekranu.

\- Właściwie to po tym, jak wyszliście, dyskusja obrała taki kierunek, jaki winna była wziąć od początku – powiedział Anglia. - Udało nam się ustalić kilka konkretnych rzeczy.

\- No i skoro twoje „proroctwo" spełniło się co do joty, to możesz się cieszyć. Brat, wygrałeś darmową imprezę – oznajmił Słowacja.

\- A nie przywalił ktoś przypadkiem po drodze Francji albo Hiszpanii?

\- Nie, chociaż Artie był blisko – stwierdził Ameryka. - Widzę, że zainteresowaliście się tym, co przyniosłem.

\- To lepsze niż granie w państwa miasta któryś raz z rzędu, przynajmniej Feliks nie próbuje oszukiwać – mruknął Toris, przeczesując w grze każdy zakamarek planszy w poszukiwaniu punktów. - Feliks, przestań rzucać tą rybą po całej planszy, potrzebujemy jej, żeby przejść dalej... A więc co dokładnie ustaliliście?

\- Raczej oczywiste rzeczy – że trzeba dowiedzieć się, czego dokładnie chcą ci goście, co wam zrobili i jak to odwrócić. Pewnie wam się to nie spodoba, ale chciałbym was prosić, żebyście dali wykonać na sobie kilka badań.

\- To zależy, co dokładnie chcecie zrobić…

\- Na początek proste rzeczy. Sprawdzenie waszych funkcji życiowych, badanie krwi, dokładniejsze przyjrzenie się metalowej sierści i łuskom…

\- Tak długo jak nie będziecie chcieli nas pokroić żywcem albo w kółko wymuszać u nas przemiany, to chyba nie będzie problemu. A co z problemem naszych upierdliwych kolegów?

\- Ameryka, Rosja, Estonia i Japonia zajmą się sprawdzaniem sieci na ich temat, może znajdą chociaż jakiś ślad.

\- Alfred i Ivan w jednej grupie? To brzmi trochę jak przepis na koniec świata – stwierdził Toris.

\- Dlatego przewodniczącym tej grupy mianowałem Japonię.

\- A sama drużyna została ochrzczona jako Pogromcy MiT-ów – mruknął Feliks.

\- Ziom! To jest świetne! A właśnie miałem pytać czy ma ktoś jakieś dobre pomysły na nazwę! - zawołał Alfred z entuzjazmem. - Piąteczka!

\- Ja mam pełno dobrych pomysłów i to nie tylko odnośnie wymyślania nazw – oświadczył blondyn, przybijając piątkę z Amerykaninem.

\- Czy takie dobre to kwestia dyskusyjna… - westchnął Litwa. Naprawdę miał złe przeczucia co do tej planowanej imprezy. W dodatku nie był pewien, czy bardziej bać się o Feliksa, czy raczej o siebie. Przypilnowanie samego Polski jeszcze nie było aż tak ciężkie, ale cała Grupa Wyszehradzka… szykował się dla niego ciężki wieczór. - To wszystko, co ustaliliście przez tych kilka godzin?

\- Dyskutowaliśmy też o tym, czy warto zaryzykować wysłanie kogoś na małe przeszpiegi wśród agentów otaczających budynek. Na nic więcej nie możemy sobie pozwolić, póki nie zbierzemy więcej informacji na ich temat.

\- Mam nadzieję, że szybko będziemy mogli przejść do konkretniejszych działań. Póki co, nasi przełożeni są przekonani, że uczestniczymy w ważnym zebraniu, ale nie zgodzą się na to, żebyśmy siedzieli tu zbyt długo.

\- Ach, właśnie! To mi przypomniało... Ludwig poprosił mnie, żebym oddała ci twój telefon, udało mu się go znaleźć po waszej małej przygodzie w Berlinie – powiedziała Elizabeta, podając Feliksowi urządzenie.

\- Szkoda, że ten, który od ciebie dostałem, leży gdzieś w lesie, kilkadziesiąt kilometrów od Berlina – mruknął Toris chwilowo pauzując grę.

\- Wiesz… jak tak patrzę na powiadomienia, to zaczynam żałować, że mój też nie skończył w lesie… albo w rzece… albo w czeluściach piekielnych – stwierdził Feliks. Zaciekawiony brunet zajrzał mu przez ramię, a kiedy zobaczył to, o czym była mowa, szczęka mu opadła z wrażenia.

\- 40 maili, 300 nieodebranych połączeń i 200 SMS-ów… a minęło ile? Ze trzy, może cztery dni? Hmm, w sumie nie jest tak źle. Pewnie przystopowali nieco, jak dostali wiadomość od Arthura.

\- Jesteś pewny, że powinieneś kasować to wszystko bez czytania? - zapytała Czechy z uniesioną brwią.

\- Nie muszę tego czytać, żeby wiedzieć co tam jest napisane. Może jutro przedzwonię do Andrzejka się wyspowiadać. Liet, mam dla ciebie totalnie ważne zadanie na ten wieczór, pal licho pilnowanie mnie, ważniejsze będzie pilnowanie mojego telefonu przede mną. Bo jak znowu coś komuś zaśpiewam, albo wyskoczę z czymś innym, równie genialnym, to… wolę sobie tego nawet nie wyobrażać.

\- Dobra, to my się zbieramy po zaopatrzenie – oświadczył Słowacja, kierując się wraz z Węgrami i Czechami w stronę drzwi.

\- Za to ciebie, Toris, prosiłbym, żebyś poszedł ze mną. Chcielibyśmy zacząć badania od ciebie, bo ty pierwszy padłeś ofiarą zaklęcia.

\- A wykombinowaliście już jakieś laboratorium? - zapytał Litwa ze zdziwieniem.

\- Teraz chodzi mi o trochę inne badania. Żeby wykonać testy krwi i tym podobne, musimy sprowadzić trochę sprzętu. Chcieliśmy wraz z Norwegią i Rumunią zbadać cię pod kątem magicznym, od razu cię uspokoję – nie będziemy cię znowu przemieniać.

\- No dobra… zastanawia mnie tylko, dlaczego nie możemy iść obaj naraz.

\- Bo nie mamy na to warunków.

\- Spokojnie, Liet, po prostu zagram sobie w coś solo – stwierdził Polska, zapisując grę i zaczynając przeglądać inne tytuły, przyniesione przez Alfreda. - Możesz być pewien, że jak mnie na chwilę spuścisz z oczu, to nic strasznego się nie stanie.

\- Mam nadzieję. To do zobaczenia później.

* * *

Te całe magiczne badania były najdziwniejszymi badaniami, jakie Toris w życiu przechodził. Było to dość czasochłonne i w większości polegało na tym, że przez długi czas siedział bez ruchu w kilku różnych magicznych kręgach, które ponoć dostarczały Anglii i reszcie magicznej kompanii wielu informacji i które z zapałem omawiali między sobą. On sam nie dowiedział się niczego, chociaż Arthur zapewnił go, że jeśli dowiedzą się czegoś konkretnego, to powiedzą o tym jemu i Feliksowi. Początkowo był też z nimi Alfred, ale szybko się znudził i opuścił „sabat czarownic" na rzecz „Pogromców MiT-ów" i przeczesywania internetu w poszukiwaniu jakichś informacji. Kiedy już pozwolono mu opuścić magiczne laboratorium polowe, było dość późno. Odgłosów słowiańskiej imprezy słychać nie było, więc uznał, że jeszcze się nie zaczęła.

\- Tak na dobrą sprawę, to nawet nie wiem, gdzie dokładnie ją mieli urządzić – mruknął, przeczesując centrum kongresowe w poszukiwaniu swojego partnera. Pozostałe państwa w większości porozchodziły się po Londynie, do hoteli, w których powynajmowały pokoje, albo żeby ich dopiero poszukać.

\- W salonie Feliksa nie było, w pokoju, w którym śpi, też nie… może zgło… Alfred? Co ty robisz? - zapytał ze zdziwieniem Litwa, gdy w drodze do kuchni natknął się na Amerykę.

\- W kuchni jest Darth Vader – wyszeptał Amerykanin ze śmiertelną powagą. Wychylał się lekko zza framugi drzwi prowadzących do kuchni i zaglądał do środka z lekkim strachem, najwyraźniej niepewny, co ma teraz zrobić.

\- W kuchni że co jest? - Toris uniósł brwi zdumiony.

\- Nie oglądałeś Gwiezdnych Wojen? To taki bardzo zły gościu… nie idź tam! Przeciągnie cię na ciemną stronę mocy albo zabije! - syknął Alfred, gdy brunet minął go z zamiarem wejścia do kuchni.

\- Oglądałem Gwiezdne Wojny. O ile się nie mylę, to Vader przed śmiercią nawrócił się na jasną stronę mocy – stwierdził Litwa. Nie wnikał, co Darth Vader miałby robić w Londynie, ale bardzo interesowało go znalezienie Feliksa. Zaciekawił go też niezwykle apetyczny zapach, wydobywający się z pomieszczenia. Przed kuchenką faktycznie stała postać w charakterystycznej czarnej masce, ale na tym podobieństwa do jednego z antagonistów w Gwiezdnych Wojnach się kończyły. Przede wszystkim nie zgadzała się reszta ubrania, wzrost… no i fakt, że czarne charaktery z reguły nie zajmowały się smażeniem czegoś na wielkiej patelni, a nawet dwóch. A po podejściu nieco bliżej w oczy rzucało się coś, co w świetle ostatnich wydarzeń bez trudu pozwalało odgadnąć tożsamość osoby w masce.

Z tego, co Toris pamiętał, Darth Vader nie posiadał złotego, pokrytego łuskami ogona.

\- _Liet, jestem twoim facetem! -_ Po tych słowach Litwa straciłby wszelkie wątpliwości, gdyby jeszcze jakieś posiadał.

\- Cześć Feliks, wszędzie cię szukałem. Skąd masz tą maskę? I ciuchy? - zapytał Toris, lustrując Polskę wzrokiem. Blondyn zdążył pozbyć się garnituru i przebrać się w wygodny szary dres, chyba z Pumy. Alfred, widząc, że póki co brunet jeszcze żyje i nie zmienił się w sitha, podszedł bliżej, wciąż z nieufnością w oczach.

\- _Maska była w fantach, które przyniósł Alfred, a dres kupiłem od Chin za pięć funtów. Podróba i straszna tandeta, ale znacznie to wygodniejsze niż garniak. No i dziurę na ogon Yao zrobił w gratisie._

\- A skąd miałeś pięć funtów?

\- _Znalazłem w kieszeni spodni od garniaka._

 _-_ To jeszcze wytłumacz mi po co ci ta maska i będzie cacy.

Feliks bez słowa wskazał na to, co aktualnie pichcił.

\- Czy to jest wątróbka? - zapytał Litwa, czując jak żołądek skręca mu się z głodu.

\- _Z cebulką_ – potwierdził Polska. - _W dodatku wątróbki gęsie. Nigdy nie zrozumiem, dlaczego aż tyle kosztują, ale jak już wygrzebałem coś dobrego ze spiżarni, to mam zamiar z tego skorzystać._

 _-_ Mam nadzieję, że masz tego dużo, konam z głodu.

\- _Znajdzie się, ale będziesz mi musiał pomóc._

 _-_ Czuję coś smacznego – oznajmiła Czechy, wchodząc wraz z Słowacją i Węgrami do kuchni.

\- _A ja widzę, że należycie zadbaliście o zaopatrzenie –_ stwierdził Feliks. Podczas gdy Polska był wyraźnie zadowolony z ilości sprowadzonego piwa, myśli Litwy były dalekie od optymizmu.

\- Maska Vadera? - zapytała Elizabeta z rozbawieniem.

\- Ja jak ostatnio smażyłam wątróbkę, używałam maski spawalniczej, więc w pełni go rozumiem – stwierdziła Czeszka.

\- Nie no, to to ja rozumiem, tylko po prostu zabawnie wygląda, kiedy Darth Vader stoi nad garami.

\- W dodatku Vader w podróbie Pumy i ze smoczym ogonem.

\- _Zamiast gadać, lepiej wstawcie piwo do lodówki i pomóżcie z jedzeniem, bo inaczej nic nie dostaniecie. Papryka, pomidorki, chleb, w ilości wedle uznania._

 _-_ Czy ja dobrze usłyszałem, że to wątróbka? W sensie, że wątroba? - zapytał Alfred ze zmieszaną miną.

\- Mhm – mruknął Toris. Zabrał się za krojenie dodatkowej porcji cebuli i przygotowanie kolejnej porcji wątróbki do smażenia. W międzyczasie nastawił sobie wodę na herbatę, skoro miał zamiar zachować trzeźwość, a coś do picia jednak by się mu przydało.

\- I wy to jecie?!

\- _Taki mamy zamiar._

\- A myślałem, że to kuchnia Anglii jest paskudna – powiedział Ameryka, lekko zielony na twarzy.

\- _Teraz to się poczułem totalnie obrażony…_

 _-_ Anglia, gdyby tu był, pewnie też by się obraził – rzuciła Węgry mimochodem. - Nie mam zamiaru bronić jego kuchni, ale ot tak sobie obrażać gospodarza…

\- Wiesz, jeśli masz zamiar go poderwać, to lepiej ogranicz takie uwagi – powiedział cicho Litwa, bezbłędnie odczytując wskazówkę. W końcu miał z tym trochę praktyki. Niby wszyscy obecni w kuchni (z małym wyjątkiem Słowacji) wiedzieli o zamiarach Alfreda, ale sam Ameryka nie musiał wiedzieć, że Węgry i Czechy też wiedzą o jego zauroczeniu.

\- Ale przecież to prawda, w dodatku wszyscy zdają sobie z tego sprawę…

\- _Ale czasami lepiej trzymać gębę na kłódkę. Osobiście jestem zdania, że zupełne zrezygnowanie ze złośliwości jest nienaturalne…_

 _-_ Ty na pewno byś nie zdzierżył, gdybyś musiał się powstrzymywać od złośliwości względem mnie – wtrącił Toris.

\- … _ale wytykanie komuś czegoś za każdym razem_ _t_ _o_ _metoda dobra na spławienie go,_ _a nie na odwrót. No chyba, że ten ktoś naprawdę się na ciebie uparł, to wtedy chyba nic nie da rady._

Brunet westchnął cicho. W jego przypadku upór faktycznie zwyciężył, ale czasami naprawdę miał ciężkie chwile zwątpienia.

\- Ale to nie jest złośliwe stwierdzenie, tylko najzupełniej szczere – stwierdził Alfred ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

\- _No to inaczej, czasami bycie stuprocentowo szczerym zupełnie się nie opłaca. To tak jakbym za każdym razem wytykał Torisowi, że chrapie tak głośno, że spać się przy nim spokojnie nie da._

 _-_ Ale ty mi to wytykasz… poza tym wcale nie chrapię aż tak głośno!

\- _Och, przynajmniej teraz się przyznajesz, że chrapiesz. No i nie wytykam ci tego tak często jak kiedyś._

 _-_ Prawie za każdym razem, jak nocujemy w jednym pokoju… - Litwie ciężko było się nie przyznać, że zdarza mu się chrapać. Udowodnienie tego było chyba jedną z pierwszych rzeczy, które Polska zrobił, kiedy już wynaleziono magnetofony i stały się one powszechnie dostępne.

 _\- Raz, rzadziej mamy okazję nocować w jednym pokoju. Dwa, przesadzasz. Trzy, z pewnych przyczyn zacząłeś częściej sypiać na boku albo na brzuchu, więc jest znośnie. W każdym razie, jak sam widziałeś, Litwa niespecjalnie lubi_ _,_ _jak się mu wytyka chrapanie_ _. P_ _odejrzewam, że Anglia też niezbyt przepada_ _za wytykaniem_ _mu, że nie umie gotować –_ podsumował Feliks.

\- A tak w ogóle, to czy przeszkadzało ci to aż tak bardzo, zanim wywalczyłeś sobie niepodległość? - zapytał Toris, zerkając kątem oka na chichoczące pod nosem Węgry i Czechy. O ile pamięć go nie myliła, to Ameryka był chyba jedynym państwem, które było w stanie zjeść to, co Anglia zrobił, i nie struć się przy okazji.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie narzekasz na kuchnię Arthura tylko dlatego, że robi to cała reszta – powiedział Polska, ściągając z głowy hełm Vadera. Usmażyli z Litwą już wszystko, co było do usmażenia, teraz pozostawało tylko to zjeść. - To już nie byłoby złośliwe, tylko zwyczajnie chamskie.

Podczas gdy reszta towarzystwa zebrała się nad jedzeniem, Alfred starał się spokojnie przemyśleć to, co usłyszał od Polski i Litwy. Fakt, jedzenie Arthura aż tak bardzo mu nie przeszkadzało. Nie była to może wykwintna kuchnia, ale dało się zjeść. Może faktycznie powinien był nieco ograniczyć uwagi tego typu… chociaż z drugiej strony, Feliksowi i Torisowi też zdarzało się cisnąć po sobie nawzajem.

Ameryka był tak zamyślony, że nawet nie zwrócił uwagi na to, że towarzystwo przy stole rozmawiało teraz ze sobą po łacinie. I że w międzyczasie na sam stół zdążyło wkroczyć piwo.

\- _Jak na razie obserwowanie tego, jak próbujecie wyedukować Amerykę w kwestii związków, jest lepsze niż niejeden kabaret –_ stwierdziła Czechy, rozdając każdemu, z wyjątkiem Litwy, po puszce.

\- _Zwłaszcza, że gościu wydaje się niespecjalnie słuchać tego co mówicie, a nawet jeśli słucha, to chyba nie zawsze rozumie, o co wam chodzi –_ dorzucił Słowacja. Wolał się w to raczej nie mieszać, ale zdążył już mniej więcej zorientować się kto, z kim i kogo w to wciągnął.

\- _Bo to jest uosobienie Stanów Zjednoczonych Ameryki, a ci ludzie, niczego im nie ujmując rzecz jasna, mają totalnie specyficzny sposób myślenia –_ zawyrokował Polska.

\- _Albo jego brak –_ podrzuciła Węgry niewinnym tonem.

\- _Chyba można to zwalić na karb różnic kulturowych –_ uznał Litwa, doprawiając swoją porcję wątróbki wedle własnego uznania.

\- _Mam takie jedno pytanie niezwiązane z tematem… specjalnie kupiliście piwo w puszkach, prawda? -_ zapytał Feliks, gdy przez przypadek, biorąc łyk piwa, odgryzł kawałek puszki.

\- _Przyznaję, że to co widzieliśmy na sali konferencyjnej_ _mogło mieć na to jakiś wpływ –_ stwierdziła Elizabeta, krztusząc się ze śmiechu.

\- _Hmm… byłem pewny, że skoro Anglia i reszta magicznej kompanii odmienili cię w większym stopniu niż zwykle, to skończysz wpieprzać metal –_ mruknął Toris.

\- _Jak widać, efektu nie widać._

 _\- A tobie to nie szkodzi, jak zjadasz puszki jako człowiek? -_ zapytał Słowacja, unosząc brwi pytająco.

 _\- Nie czuję, jakoby działo mi się coś szczególnie złego_ _. W_ _Berlinie zjadłem widelec i w dalszym ciągu nic mi nie jest._

 _\- Może_ _,_ _skoro masz teraz pod ręką tyle puszek, to tym razem oszczędzisz sztućce –_ westchnął brunet. - _Bo jak nie, to chyba trzeba będzie kupić zapas plastikowych._

 _\- Może… ale wiesz, te sztućce smakują znacznie lepiej niż puszki._

 _\- A tak w ogóle, to jak ci smakuje metal? Umiesz jakoś odróżnić, jaki rodzaj akurat jesz? -_ zainteresowała się Czechy.

 _\- Ekspertem nie jestem, jako, że jest to raczej nowy składnik mojej diety_ _,_ _ale jest... hmm… jest… słodki –_ stwierdził Polska po chwili namysłu. - _O dziwo, jak dla mnie smak się różni_ _. Al_ _uminiowe puszki są takie sobie, ale te sztućce to już całkiem przyjemna przekąska._

 _\- Hmm… chyba są ze stali nierdzewnej –_ oceniła Lizzie.

\- _Chyba najbardziej do tej pory smakowała mi miedź… no i… -_ Feliks zerknął na Torisa, drapiąc się z zakłopotaniem po karku.

\- _Feliks, błagam… to obrzydliwe…_

 _\- Nie mam pojęcia, czemu narzekasz, Toris. -_ Węgry posłała brunetowi rozbawione spojrzenie. - _Przynajmniej dzięki temu Feliksa ciągnie do ciebie jeszcze bardziej._

 _\- Właściwie to z jakiego metalu jest twoja sierść? -_ spytał Słowacja, tłumiąc beknięcie. Opróżnioną przed sekundą puszkę po piwie postawił obok talerza brata, szczerząc przy tym zęby.

\- _Nie wiem… chyba z żelaza…_

 _\- To na pewno nie jest żelazo –_ stwierdził Feliks, jak gdyby nigdy nic przegryzając wątróbkę otrzymaną puszką. - _Niedawno zjadłem pordzewiałą, żelazną drabinkę przeciwpożarową, więc mogę ci powiedzieć, że twoja sierść nie jest z żelaza._

 _\- Ale jakąś jego domieszkę chyba zawiera, skoro po kąpieli w Wiśle mówiłeś, że zalatuje ode mnie rdzą._

\- Halo? Czy moglibyście używać angielskiego? To trochę niegrzeczne, wyłączać innych z rozmowy – wtrącił się nagle Alfred.

\- Przeciwwskazań nie widzę, ale za to powiem ci, że wpraszanie się na czyjąś imprezę bez pytania też jest niegrzeczne – powiedziała Węgry. - I to nie tak, że mamy coś przeciwko twojej obecności, ale następnym razem zapytaj, tak dla świętego spokoju.

\- Och… no tak… jakoś wyleciało mi to z głowy, przepraszam. To… o czym rozmawialiście?

\- Przeprosiny przyjęte, proszę, poczęstuj się. - Czechy wskazała na puszkę stojącą przed Ameryką. - W chwili obecnej zastanawiamy się, z czego jest sierść Litwy, bo nasz naczelny degustator metali, Polska, zarzeka się, że to nie jest żelazo.

\- Hmm… może tytan? - podsunął Amerykanin. - Sierść Torisa jest z pewnością bardzo wytrzymała… zawsze mogę wysłać trochę Tony'emu do analizy.

\- Nawet niegłupi pomysł. Arthur i tak wspomniał coś o badaniach, to przynajmniej to będzie z głowy – zgodził się Litwin.

\- Wiesz, Liet, problem w tym, że na chwilę obecną, po interwencji Arthura, Norwegii i Rumunii, trochę ciężko będzie pozyskać próbkę. - Feliks przyciągnął do siebie ramię bruneta i przyjrzał się porastającym je włoskom, usilnie powstrzymując się, żeby go nie polizać. - No chyba, że są miejsca, w których są dłuższe…

\- Nie, nie ma takich miejsc – oświadczył Toris, cofając rękę. - Chyba po prostu trzeba będzie poczekać, aż znowu trochę zarosnę.

\- Najwyraźniej tak… na zbadanie moich łusek na pewno trzeba będzie poczekać, bo tych z ogona nie dam sobie wyrwać.

\- Ale przecież mamy już twoje łuski – powiedział Alfred ze zdziwieniem. - Trochę ci ich wypadło, zanim się tu dostaliśmy.

\- Pytanie, czy nie będziecie chcieli przypadkiem porównać, czy te starsze, które same wypadły, czymś się różnią od nowych, wyrwanych siłą ze skóry – mruknął ponuro Polska.

\- Zabrzmiałeś tak, jakby to było mało przyjemne, ktoś ci już wyrywał łuski czy jak?

\- Sam sobie próbowałem wyrwać, tak jakby z ciekawości, czy łatwo wychodzą. Odpowiedź brzmi: nie. Przestałem próbować w chwili, w której myślałem, że się zaraz totalnie popłaczę z bólu.

\- Oł… to muszą naprawdę mocno siedzieć.

Toris popatrzył na swojego partnera z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy. Feliks był raczej… odporny na ból, więc wyrywanie łusek musiało być naprawdę bolesne.

\- A tak w ogóle, Liet, to jakie badania dziś na tobie wykonywali? - zapytał Polak, sięgając po kolejne piwo.

\- Sam chciałbym to wiedzieć. Rysowali jakieś różne magiczne kręgi i kazali mi w nich stać. Nie mam zielonego pojęcia, co z tego wyczytali, ale Arthur powiedział, że wszystko nam wyjaśni, jak będą mieli więcej informacji. Obstawiam, że coś nam powiedzą, jak już przebadają ciebie.

\- Cóż… Pogromcy MiT-ów nie mieli dzisiaj zbyt wiele szczęścia z szukaniem informacji – mruknął Alfred. - Ale to dlatego, że potrzebujemy mocniejszego sprzętu, laptop Estonii trochę nie wyrabia.

\- Nie dziwne, że nie wyrabia, kiedy masz włączone ze czterdzieści kart pełnych tych wszystkich kolorowych reklam.

Wszyscy drgnęli zaskoczeni, gdy do kuchni wszedł Ivan, Feliks do tego stopnia, że o mało nie udławił się własnym piwem.

\- A ty co tutaj robisz? - zapytał Alfred z uśmiechem ciepłym jak zima na Alasce.

\- Mały ptaszek mi wyśpiewał, że gdzieś w tym budynku odbywa się mała impreza – powiedział Rosja z uśmiechem równie ciepłym jak Syberia. - Więc postanowiłem wpaść i przy okazji zapytać, czemu mnie nie zaproszono.

\- _Niech zgadnę… powiedziałeś Łotwie i Estonii, że mamy imprezę?_ \- zapytał cicho Polska.

\- _Właściwie to ich zaprosiłem, ale stwierdzili, że sobie odpuszczą… biedny Raivis… -_ mruknął Litwa.

\- _Myślę, że wciąż pamiętają, dlaczego nie powinieneś się chwytać węgierskiego wina…_

\- Tak jakoś… nie było okazji... – mruknął Słowacja patrząc gdzieś w bok.

\- I ochoty – dorzucił usłużnie Feliks.

\- Boli mnie to, że moja własna rodzina nie chce mieć ze mną do czynienia – oznajmił Ivan, tak czy siak dosiadając się do stołu. - Powinniśmy się chyba trzymać razem, da? Jak jedna, wielka słowiańska rodzina.

\- Mamy tu nie tylko Słowian – wtrąciła Węgry.

\- Ale również członków rodziny, z jednym małym wyjątkiem.

\- „Rodziną" nie jesteśmy od czasu upadku Bloku Wschodniego, a panslawizm możesz sobie wsadzić – oświadczył Feliks. - Ta idea jakoś nigdy mi się nie podobała, między innymi dlatego, że byłem w niej skrzętnie pomijany.

\- Ciebie od zawsze darzyłem specjalnymi względami, Feliks – odparł Rosja, nadal się uśmiechając. - I byłbym wielce rad, gdyby udało nam się w końcu ocieplić stosunki – stwierdził, stawiając na stole flaszkę wódki.

\- Eee… mieliśmy zdaje się zostać przy jednym rodzaju alkoholu? - wtrąciła nieśmiało Czechy.

\- Dzięki za propozycję, Ivan, ale mamy już piwko.

\- Och… - Rosjanin wyglądał na zawiedzionego. - A byłem pewny, że na takie towarzystwo mogę liczyć. No ale skoro się _boicie…_

\- _Feliks, ja cię proszę, to jest jawna prowokacja –_ powiedział Litwa z nutą paniki w głosie. Zgoda na propozycję Ivana nie mogła się skończyć dobrze. - _Sam to mówiłeś: Nie mieszać._

\- Skoro nikt nie sprosta wyzwaniu, to nie będę naciskał…

\- Ja ci kurwa pokażę, kto nie sprosta wyzwaniu – oznajmił Polska z wyzywającą miną. - Nie ma mowy, że wycofam się z podkulonym ogonem! Polewaj waść i skończ pierdolić!

\- Chryste Panie, miej nas wszystkich w opiece – jęknął Toris, ukrywając twarz w dłoniach. Nawet Węgry, Czechy i Słowacja wyglądali na trochę niepewnych. A Alfred…

Alfred raczej nie był świadomy, co ich czeka.

* * *

 **I oto mamy za sobą kolejny rozdział!**

 **Na początku końca, mała uwaga odnośnie smażenia wątróbki (nie wiem czy któryś z moich czytelników jadł i lubi, ale ja uwielbiam).  
Smażenie wątróbki, bez żadnych zabezpieczeń, to sport ekstremalny. Strzela to cholerstwo niczym szturmowcy z Gwiezdnych Wojen, z tym, że niestety celność ma znacznie lepszą.**

 **Czyli pierwszy strzał to tak z 7 - 10 rozdziałów hmm? Ktoś tu jest optymistą** **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
Ja osobiście stawiam na "uj wie", może faktycznie zmieszczę się w dziesiątce ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯**

 **Mam rozumieć, że romans nigdy wam się nie znudzi huh? XD  
No to niech będzie romans, skoro lud tak zadecydował (nie słyszałam głosów sprzeciwu, a wyrażenia typu "jak chcesz", uważam za "tak", albo nawet "tak ale nie przyznam się do tego głośno, daj mnie wincyj scenek godnych ratingu M!")**

 **Dla tych ciekawych, najbliższa scenka godna ratingu M, szykowała mi się w How to be...? Ale z racji, że teraz siedzę nad Fantastycznymi a nie nad tamtym fikiem to... ( ͡ᵔ ͜ʖ ͡ᵔ )**


	28. Chapter 27

**Łapcie kolejnego rozdziała z Fantastycznych, a ja się szybko zabieram za Dlaczego?  
Najlepiej zanim osoby, które z taką niecierpliwością na to czekają, mnie zamordują.**

 **Ale wcześniej klasyczna pogadanka :v  
**

 **Na początek spostrzeżenie, że niektórym wakacyjna laba zdecydowanie nie służy XD**

 **Powiem wam, że od Terrari to jestem ekspertem. Ostatnio udało mi się nabrać na najbardziej oczywistą pułapkę świata i wysadzić się w powietrze XD Porada ode mnie, gdybyście grali i natknęli się w którejś jaskini na coś co wygląda jak detonator, to go nie naciskajcie. Chyba, że chcecie osiągnięcie na Steamie :v  
Z innych mądrych rzeczy, to podzielę się pewnymi mondrymi słowami, które zasłyszałam na jednym streamie: "Statystyka to chuj" ****( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
Stereotypy stereotypami, ale znikąd się nie biorą :v Ciekawi mnie jak oni mierzą ile alkoholu przypada na głowę. I czy uwzględniają ile tych głów jest, alkohol nie pochodzący ze sklepów, alkohol niespożywczy (denaturat itp.), ile jest wypijane na raz... takie tam pierdoły. Wracając do denaturatu, podobno Polacy jako pierwszy naród na świecie wykombinował jak wypić denaturat, kwas siarkowy, płyn borygo, czy też wodę kolońską. To też jest uwzględnianie w statystyce? XD  
**

* * *

\- Matko boska… mój łeb...

\- Jak zaraz powiesz: „ja już więcej nie piję", to ci zrobię poważną krzywdę.

\- Liet? - wychrypiał Feliks.

\- Nie kto inny.

Feliks zmarszczył brwi, nie otwierając jednak oczu. Czuł, że leżał na czymś miękkim, głowę, która nieziemsko go bolała, miał podpartą na… po dłuższym namyśle doszedł do wniosku, że to musiały być nogi Torisa. Sądząc po głosie, Litwa nie był zbytnio zadowolony. Właściwie to zabrzmiał, jakby ledwie powstrzymywał się od tego, żeby się na niego wydrzeć.

\- Rany boskie, ale mi się chce pić…

\- Jestem tym faktem szczerze zdumiony, biorąc pod uwagę, ile w siebie ostatnio wlałeś.

\- Uch… ten… bardzo jesteś zły?

\- Powinienem odpowiadać na to pytanie?

\- Chyba niekoniecznie… wyczuwam twoje mordercze intencje, przez co dochodzę do wniosku, że na razie nie będę otwierał oczu. Wolę nie wiedzieć, jaką masz teraz minę… i nie pogarszać bólu głowy.

\- Zaciągnąłem zasłony, zbyt ostrym światłem martwić się raczej nie musisz, ale przyznam, że miny na pewno nie mam radosnej.

\- Gdzie my właściwie jesteśmy?

\- Bogu dzięki nadal w Londynie, chociaż przekonanie cię do pozostania tutaj nie było prostym zadaniem. W którymś momencie uparłeś się, że wracasz do domu. Co ciekawe, chciałeś tam dojść na nogach.

\- Hmm… to nie pierwszy dziwny pomysł, jaki miałem po pijaku… Którą właściwie mamy godzinę?

\- Jest ósma rano...

\- O… to nie jest aż tak…

\- ...dwa dni później.

\- Że kurwa co?! Jak?! Jak to się stało?!

\- Cóż, zaczęło się od „Liet, potrzymaj mi piwo".

\- Tyle to jeszcze pamiętam… mieliśmy imprezkę, było piwko… A potem napatoczył się Ivan z flaszką wódki i musiałem bronić honoru swojego, twojego i reszty.

\- Nie, nie musiałeś – westchnął Toris, rozmasowując sobie skroń. Naprawdę korona by mu z głowy nie spadła, gdyby Feliks nie dał się sprowokować. - A flaszek było więcej niż jedna.

\- Błagam, powiedz mi tylko, że nie odpadłem pierwszy.

\- Och, o to nie musisz się martwić. Ivan odpadł pierwszy, a zanim ty padłeś… powiem tylko, że trochę to trwało. Dowiedzieliśmy się też kilku nowych rzeczy odnośnie tego, co daje ci bycie po części smokiem. Upić cię jest jeszcze ciężej niż zwykle, faza wchodzi ci z opóźnionym zapłonem, ale trzeźwiejesz znacznie dłużej. A, no i większe ilości alkoholu sprawiają, że twój ognisty oddech ma większy zasięg.

\- Poważnie mam większy zasięg? - zapytał Polska ze szczerym zainteresowaniem.

\- Poważnie, sprawdzałeś… Co ciekawsze to nie był twój pomysł, tylko ostro podchmielonych Czech i Słowacji, dlatego to oni musieli odmalować kuchnię, a nie ty.

\- Spaliłem kuchnię?

\- Nie, tylko lekko osmaliłeś sufit i jedną ścianę.

\- Dobra… skoro i tak jestem chwilowo niedysponowany, to opowiedz mi wszystko po kolei. Ostatnie co pamiętam, to że byliśmy z Rosją w połowie drugiej butelki wódki…

\- Więc może zacznę od momentu, w którym Ivan, chcąc nie chcąc, ogłosił kapitulację.

* * *

\- Ha! Zaś kurwa wygrałem! Mówiłem, że wygram? - oznajmił Feliks, chwytając się pod boki z dumą wypisaną na twarzy. Ivan nic nie odpowiedział na to oświadczenie, głównie dlatego, że spał w najlepsze, oparty na stole.

\- No jesztem pot fraszeniem brat – stwierdził Słowacja. - Snaczy… tfarda głowa to u nasz rodzinne, ale Roszja to jednak cięszki pszeciwnik.

\- Ja jestem bardziej pod wrażeniem tego, że jesteś w stanie poprawnie się wysławiać – westchnął Toris, podpierając głowę na ręce. Nie było tak źle, jak wcześniej zakładał. Pomimo tego, że wypił najwięcej, Polska wyglądał na zupełnie trzeźwego. Jak się okazało chwilę później, jego radość była przedwczesna.

\- Zafoty były pszetnie… tylko jakoś się terasz nudno srobiło – mruknęła Elizabeta. Rzuciła puszką w stronę blondyna, ten złapał ją odruchowo i zaczął pogryzać jak jabłko.

\- A ja zgłodniałem – powiedział Feliks.

\- Żartujesz sobie? Zjadłeś kopiasty talerz tego paskudztwa i poprawiłeś stosem puszek! - Alfred był pod niemałym wrażeniem. Cieszyło go to, że Rosja poniósł sromotną klęskę, zaczął przez to bardziej doceniać fakt, że Polska był po jego stronie. Jednocześnie był nieco oburzony. Wszyscy wytykali mu, że dużo je, a tu taki Feliks może się opychać bez opamiętania i nikomu to nie przeszkadza. Może dlatego, że po blondynie nie było widać, żeby jadał aż tyle.

\- No wiesz, alkohol pobudza apetyt, jeśli dodać do tego zażartą walkę, to… Rany… zjadłbym chyba konia z kopytami… nie, raczej woła, konie są za fajne, żeby je jeść…

\- Woła raczej nie dostaniemy, ale mogę ci zrobić kilka kanapek. - Litwa podniósł się z miejsca z zamiarem poszukania w lodówce czegoś, co nada się na kanapki. Miał nadzieję, że po tym towarzystwo w końcu się rozejdzie, a jego partner po prostu pójdzie grzecznie spać i trzeźwieć.

\- Och, chyba mam pomyszł na coś ciekafego – mruknęła Czechy.

\- Co takiego? - zapytał Polska, przecierając oczy. Zrobił się trochę senny po całym tym alkoholu.

\- Opowiedzcie nam hisztorię poznania!

Elizabeta wyraźnie się ożywiła. Też była okropnie ciekawa, jak ci dwaj się właściwie poznali, więc pomysł Czeszki przypadł jej do gustu. Zresztą nie tylko jej - Ameryka i Słowacja też wyglądali na zainteresowanych. Z kolei Toris zatrzymał się w połowie drogi do lodówki i obrócił z przerażoną miną, klnąc cicho pod nosem. Feliks potrafił wygadywać różne rzeczy, znajdując się w stanie upojenia alkoholowego, i mimo że wyglądał na w miarę trzeźwego, to jednak miał za sobą sporo piwa i wódki...

\- Poznania? Poznań został założony w X wieku, prawa miejskie zyskał w kwietniu tysiąc dwieście pięćdziesiątego trzeciego roku… - Feliks zmarszczył brwi z nieco zdziwioną miną. - Po kiego wam właściwie historia Poznania?

\- Chociło mi o hisztorię waszego poznania… - powiedziała Czechy, wskazując na niego i Litwę.

\- No, kiedyś był nasz wspólny, jak robiliśmy za jedno państwo, ale teraz to jest w sumie tylko mój… Fajne miasto swoją drogą, chyba tam wpadnę jak wrócę do domu… zjadłbym rogala…

\- Jeszteś besznadziejny – westchnęła brunetka, podpierając głowę na ręce.

\- Chciałbym kiedyś usłyszeć od ciebie coś miłego, wiesz? - burknął blondyn.

Toris odetchnął z ulgą. Możei jego partner gadał teraz zupełnie od rzeczy, ale przynajmniej omijał zakazane tematy. To był chyba jakiś instynkt. Kłopoty dopiero się jednak zaczynały, bo chwilę później Polska… kichnął, wyrzucając z siebie przy tym niewielki płomień. Co naprowadziło na „genialny" pomysł Słowację.

\- Hej… alkohol jeszt łatfopalny, nie? - zapytał powoli. - A Feliks umie ziać ogniem. Myszlicie, sze skoro tyle fypił, to będzie miał fiększy zasięg?

\- Eee… myślę, że to jest… - zaczął Litwa.

\- Szwietny pomyszł! - wpadła mu w słowo Czechy. - Hej, hej Feliks! Weś zioń ogniem!

\- Mmm… nie chcę… chcę spać… - mruknął Polska, kołysząc się lekko na krześle.

\- To może już pójdziemy? - zasugerował Toris z nadzieją. - Chodź, Feliks, położysz się, odpoczniesz po tej, eee… heroicznej walce…

\- Toris, pszymknij się, zabijasz całą zabafe – oznajmiła Węgry nieco groźnym tonem. Litwa zamknął usta. W zasięgu Elizabety znajdowała się patelnia po wątróbce i wolał nią nie oberwać.

\- W sumie też chcę to zobaczyć – uznał Alfred.

\- Nie, nie chcesz – syknął Toris. - Alfred, na litość boską, nie podawaj ani nie popieraj durnych pomysłów!

\- Daj spokój, Toris! To przecież tylko niewinne wygłupy! - Ameryka machnął ręką lekceważąco.

\- Nie byłeś nigdy na żadnej imprezie u któregoś z nich, prawda? - zapytał z powątpiewaniem Litwa, dyskretnie wskazując na państwa Grupy Wyszehradzkiej.

\- Nie, a co?

\- Po prostu pomóż mi uspokoić towarzystwo i skończyć tą balangę, zanim wymknie się spod kontroli.

\- Och, czy to może się skończyć tak jak z Arthurem w moje urodziny?

\- Gorzej. Nie wiem, jak wyglądał wasz pościg za Anglią, ale uwierz mi, gdyby przyszło nam ścigać po Londynie Feliksa, byłoby sto razy gorzej.

\- No fakt, z tą smoczą siłą i wytrzymałością mogłoby być ciężko.

\- Alfred… jemu nie potrzeba żadnych smoczych power-upów, żeby powstrzymanie go przed czymś stanowiło wyzwanie.

\- No Feliks weś! Zioń ogniem – poprosili jednocześnie Czechy i Słowacja.

\- O nie! Żadnego ziania ogniem – stwierdził stanowczo Litwa.

\- _Mmm… nie chcę ziać ogniem, mam po tym zgagę, jak nie jestem bardziej smokiem –_ wymamrotał Feliks.

\- No świetnie, a ten znowu gada po swojemu… - burknął Ameryka. - Nie mam pojęcia, co powiedział, ale myślę, że Artie nie będzie zadowolony, jak zniszczycie kuchnię.

\- Ale my nie chszemy nic niszczyć… tylko sprafdzić, czy Feliks ma teraz większy zasięg.

\- Chyba nie sprafdzicie, bo Feliks nie chce współpracofać – westchnęła Elizabeta.

\- Hej Torisz! Jak sprafić, szeby Feliks zionął ogniem?

\- Nie będzie żadnego ziania ogniem. Impreza była fajna, udało się pokonać Ivana w piciu, a teraz wszyscy pójdą grzecznie spać.

\- Ale my nie chczemy iszć szpać! - Co do tego rodzeństwo Polski było zgodne, co niekoniecznie pomagało Litwie.

\- Czy ja wiem… ja to bym chyba jednak poszła szpać… - mruknęła Elizabeta, opierając głowę na stole i przymykając oczy.

\- Przynajmniej jedna rozsądna… czy też dwójka – poprawił się brunet, widząc, że jego partner już właściwie przysypia. - Przestańcie się zachowywać jak dzieci i dajcie już sobie na wst...

\- Bosze… aleś ty nudny… - westchnęła Czeszka.

\- Czaszam zasztanawiam się jakim cudem szpiknąłeś szię z Felkiem… - zaczął Słowak, marszcząc brwi w skupieniu.

\- _Nie nazywaj mnie tak_ – wpadł mu w słowo Polak, ożywiając się nieco. - _Nie znoszę tego zdrobnienia… brzmi jak imię dobre dla świnki morskiej, a nie dla kogoś tak totalnie zajebistego jak ja._

\- …pszeciesz wy macie szupełnie rószne charaktery! Jakim cudem mój brat jeszt w sztanie z tobą wytszymać i nie umrzeć z nudów?

\- Mnie bardziej zasztanawia to, jak Felka nie wkurza traktowanie go jak małego dziecka, którego nie można zosztawić besz nadzoru na pięć minut – wtrąciła Czechy.

\- Ożesz wy… - warknął Litwa, starając się ze wszystkich sił nie stracić nad sobą panowania.

\- _Mówiłem, żebyście przestali tak do mnie mówić! -_ syknął Feliks.

\- Dalej nie wykompinofaliśmy jak sprafić, szeby zionął ogniem… - mruknął Słowacja ze zmartwieniem.

\- Myślę, że jak nadepniecie mu na ogon, to powinno załatwić sprawę – podrzucił Ameryka.

\- Alfred! - jęknął Toris, łapiąc się za głowę.

\- Oooo! I to jest myśl! Dzięki! - brat Feliksa wyglądał na szczerze uradowanego. - Felek, powiedz: „Aaaaa".

\- _Przestańcie mnie tak nazywAAAAAAARGGHH! -_ Polska wydał z siebie iście smoczy ryk, kiedy Słowacja z całej siły nadepnął na jego ogon. Wyrzucił przy tym z siebie (ku uciesze swojego rodzeństwa i Alfreda, a ku przerażeniu Torisa i wyrwanej z drzemki Elizabety) dorodną kulę ognia. Owa kula śmignęła nad głową śpiącego Rosji, który nawet nie drgnął, i rozbiła się na przeciwległej ścianie, osmalając ją i puszczając z dymem zasłony.

\- Łaaaaał – Alfred był zdecydowanie pod wrażeniem. Chociaż byłby pod większym, gdyby Ivan jednak „przypadkiem" oberwał. - To z pewnością jego rekord w postaci człowieka.

\- Cieszę się niezmiernie, ale podaj im jeszcze jeden taki pomysł, a cię zamorduję – oświadczył Litwa. - A teraz bądź tak miły i zgaś resztki zasłon.

\- _Mój żołądek… i mój ogon… -_ jęknął Polska, jedną ręką rozmasowując brzuch, a drugą obolały ogon.

\- Ja jestem pewna, że potrafi lepiej – oświadczyła Czechy. - Hej, Feliks, spójrz w górę!

\- _Huh? Ale po… -_ ledwie uniósł głowę, żeby spojrzeć na sufit, dostał drugi raz. Tym razem to Czeszka zasunęła blondynowi kopa w piszczel, sprawiając, że jej brat wystrzelił w górę słup ognia, zmieniając jego barwę na głęboką czerń i przytapiając nieco klosze lamp.

\- _Kurwa… za co… -_ wykrztusił Feliks, kuląc się na krześle i owijając ogon wokół siebie.

\- Myślę, że Artiego zainteresuje wynik tego eksperymentu – uznał Alfred, kiwając głową.

\- Feliks, gdyby cię to interesowało, to pomysł z przydepnięciem ogona był pomysłem Alfreda – powiedział Toris, zakładając ręce za siebie. Był w stanie wiele wybaczyć, ale tym razem Amerykanin ostatecznie się doigrał.

\- Eee… yyy… ja tylko… żartowałem? - wydukał Ameryka, cofając się powoli w kierunku wyjścia. Spojrzenie, które posłał mu Feliks, dalekie było od przyjaznego.

\- Zabiję – oświadczył Polska, wstając. - Ciebie za pomysł – powiedział, wskazując na Alfreda. - Ciebie za realizację – tym razem wskazał na Słowację. - A ciebie za tego kopa – zakończył, celując końcówką ogona w Czechy.

\- Uch… zwijamy szię, Feliks szię wkuszył...

\- To ja mogę szobie dalej szpać, tak? - mruknęła Węgry, ponownie opierając głowę na stole. Zasnęła, nie czekając na pozwolenie.

* * *

\- I co? Pozabijałem ich?

\- No nie, ktoś musiał odmalować kuchnię, kupić nowe zasłony i klosze do lamp. Całą trójkę „uratował" Arthur, wpadając na nich gdzieś w połowie trzeciego okrążenia po całym centrum. Alfredowi udało się jakoś wykręcić od naprawiania szkód, Węgry była w sumie niewinna, a Rosja… Rosję Anglia wolał zostawić w spokoju.

\- Wyjątkowo nie będę współczuł swojemu rodzeństwu. Smocza regeneracja smoczą regeneracją, ale na samą myśl bolą mnie noga i ogon… Nie rozumiem tylko, dlaczego większość pozostałych nacji boi się postawić Ivanowi... -

\- Cóż, obawiam się, że z motyką na słońce to tylko w Polsce…

\- Się zdziwią, jak się nam kiedyś taka sztuka powiedzie… Nie udało mi się przypadkiem zasadzić kopa Alfredowi? - Feliks westchnął cicho, czując, jak palce bruneta przeczesują delikatnie jego włosy. Chyba nie był aż taki zły.

\- Niestety nie, a przydałoby mu się za parę rzeczy. Za to nawrzeszczałeś na niego, że skoro ma odwagę wkurwiać dwa legendarne potwory, to może by się zebrał w sobie i wyznał Arthurowi, że czuje do niego miętę, bo chyba jeszcze tego nie zrobił.

\- Oł… to ten… posłuchał mnie?

\- Nie zrozumiał ani słowa, bo darłeś się głównie po polsku, wplatając w to słówka z chyba wszystkich języków, które znasz. Swoją drogą, kiedy zacząłeś się uczyć norweskiego?

\- Jakoś w tym momencie, w którym do tego kraju zaczęła wyjeżdżać spora ilość moich obywateli, będzie z parę lat. A jak ci się udało dojść do tego, że darłem się między innymi po norwesku?

\- Sprawdzałem z nudów w twoim telefonie, co i w jakim języku mówiłeś, kiedy czekałem aż się w końcu obudzisz.

\- Zgaduję, że to były głównie przekleństwa… A co było potem? Za próbę nakopania Alfredowi raczej nie byłbyś na mnie zły.

\- To fakt, słownik bluźnierstw i przekleństw masz naprawdę bogaty, jak zawsze zresztą. A co było potem? Po tym, jak zjawił się Arthur, chyba przypomniałeś sobie, że tak właściwie to powinieneś być pijany…

* * *

\- Macie szczęście, że tylko zasłony poszły z dymem! Czy wy jesteście kompletnie pozbawieni wyobraźni?! - wrzasnął Arthur.

\- No dobsze, już dobsze… nie musisz się tak dszeć – mruknęła Czechy, krzywiąc się. Ona, Słowacja i Ameryka klęczeli na środku głównego holu, strofowani przez Anglię od dobrych piętnastu minut. Węgry i Rosja nadal spali snem sprawiedliwych w nieco nadpalonej kuchni. A Litwa był zajęty przytrzymywaniem wyrywającego się ze wszystkich sił Polski. Nie było to zadanie łatwe, bo w czasie ścigania swoich niedoszłych ofiar blondyn na powrót dorobił się rogów, nieco większej siły niż normalnie i łusek na przedramionach. Brunet musiał więc, oprócz wytężania wszystkich sił, uważać, żeby nie stracić oka.

\- Chyba jednak muszę, bo to, co się tu wyprawiało podczas mojej nieobecności, przechodzi ludzkie pojęcie!

\- Artie, no weź, wystarczy, że Feliks wciąż się wścieka – jęknął Alfred.

\- Nie dziwię mu się w zupełności!

\- Ja też nie – powiedział Toris. - Feliks, przestań się tak wyrywać, proszę cię. Chodź, pójdziemy spać, odpoczniesz sobie, może uda się znaleźć jakieś lekarstwo na zgagę…

\- Nigdzie nie idę! - syknął Feliks. - Najpierf muszę ich poszabijać! A potem ich sklonuję i poszabijam te klony!

\- To bardzo ambitne plany – przyznał Litwa. Nie podobało mu się ani trochę to, że jego partner zaczął nieco seplenić. Wyglądało to trochę tak, jakby cały ten wypity alkohol jednak zaczynał działać, a to nie oznaczało niczego dobrego. - Obawiam się jednak, że klonowanie ludzi jest nielegalne… klonowanie personifikacji państw tym bardziej.

\- Wiesz czo? Jebać to, idę do domu… - oznajmił nagle Polska. - Puszść mnie…

\- Ale że jak do domu? - zapytał nieco zdezorientowany Toris. - Do Warszawy? Wiesz, że nie możemy stąd wyjść, bo czekają na nas tamci popaprańcy.

\- Mam to w głębokim powaszaniu. Idę. Do. Domu.

\- Czyli… chcesz iść… mam rozumieć, że masz zamiar dojść na nogach z Londynu do Warszawy.

\- Dokłatnie. A teraz moszesz mnie już puścić, obiecuję, że ich nie pozabijam.

\- Eee… to fajnie – powiedział powoli Litwa, nie rozluźniając uścisku ani odrobinę. - Ale jak już mówiłem, nie możesz iść do domu, najpierw musimy pozbyć się tamtych świrów. Poza tym… dostanie się na nogach do twojej stolicy może być trochę kłopotliwe. Musiałbyś chyba iść przez Eurotunel. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że trochę by ci to zeszło.

\- Trudno, najwyszej dotrę tam w pszyszłym roku...

\- Artie, przepraszam – powiedział nagle Alfred, robiąc smutną minę. - Powinienem był zachować się odpowiedzialnie i wysłać towarzystwo do spania, zamiast podawać głupie pomysły.

To wyznanie zaskoczyło chyba wszystkich. Nawet Polska przestał się na chwilę wyrywać i spojrzał na Amerykę ze zdziwieniem. Personifikacja Stanów Zjednoczonych, przepraszająca za swoje lekkomyślne zachowanie, była naprawdę niecodziennym widokiem.

\- Yyy… och… - bąknął Arthur, zupełnie zbity z pantałyku. Chyba była jeszcze nadzieja na to, że Ameryka zacznie się zachowywać bardziej dojrzale i odpowiedzialnie. - Eee… to dobrze, że rozumiesz swój błąd, Alfred. Mam nadzieję, że to cię czegoś nauczy, a teraz idź do siebie i odpocznij. Jutro czeka nas sporo pracy.

\- Hej! Dlaszego tylko on mosze iść? To nie fair! - zawołała Czechy z oburzeniem.

\- Bo koniec końców to nie on skopał Feliksa. A wy dwoje, jak tylko wytrzeźwiejecie, odmalujecie całą kuchnię, kupicie nowe zasłony i klosze do lamp! I tak macie szczęście, że uszkodzenia są niewielkie!

\- Ja go nie szkopałem… tylko nadepnąłem mu na ogon – burknął Słowacja.

\- Świetnie! W nagrodę ściana, w którą twój brat trafił za pierwszym razem, jest tylko twoja. A teraz jazda do spania, zanim wymyślę dla was coś gorszego!

\- _Och, chyba nasze zadanie będzie prostsze, niż nam się wydawało_ – mruknął Toris przyciszonym głosem. Tego, jak Alfred odetchnął teatralnie z ulgą, Arthur całe szczęście już nie widział, ale to, że dał się Ameryce tak łatwo udobruchać…

\- _Jakie szadanie? Nie chcze szadnych zadań –_ zaprotestował Polska. Wykorzystując moment nieuwagi bruneta, wyrwał mu się w końcu i ruszył w stronę drzwi.

\- O cholera… Feliks, stój do ciężkiej cholery!

\- Nie ma mowy! Nie dam się szywcem!

\- Arthur! Weź jakoś zablokuj drzwi!

Zrezygnowany Anglia wyciągnął różdżkę i wypowiedział pierwsze lepsze zaklęcie bariery, jakie przyszło mu do głowy. Nawet nie próbował tego komentować, nie miał już siły na tych ludzi. Czar, którego użył, okazał się nieco za mocny. W chwili, kiedy Polska zderzył się z barierą, ta posłała go na drugi koniec pomieszczenia z siłą pocisku rakietowego. Alfredowi, gdyby poczekał chwilę z ewakuacją i jeszcze był obecny w holu, zapewne widok by się spodobał. Za to Litwa był co najmniej zdziwiony, kiedy jego partner śmignął obok niego i rypnął w ścianę kilka metrów dalej, a następnie osunął po niej na posadzkę.

\- Arthur… chyba lekko przesadziłeś…

\- Eee… przepraszam, mogłem rzucić słabsze zaklęcie. Żyje?

\- Feliks, nic ci nie jest? - zapytał Toris ze zmartwieniem, ruszając w kierunku blondyna.

\- _Widzę gwiazd miliony i słyszę kościelne dzwony…_

 _-_ Czyli że wszystko w porządku, tak?

Feliks nie był skory odpowiedzieć na to pytanie. Ogólnie chyba towarzystwo go zmęczyło, bo zerwał się na równe nogi i pognał w stronę sali obrad.

\- Chłopie, zlituj się! - jęknął Litwa, biegnąc za nim. - Nie mam ochoty bawić się z tobą w berka! - Był na to zbyt zmęczony… ogólnie jedyne, na co miał teraz ochotę, to po prostu się położyć i zakończyć ten o wiele za długi dzień.

Jak się okazało, Polska również nie miał na to ochoty. Bardziej interesowało go znalezienie sobie niedostępnego dla innych miejsca,w którym mógłby odpocząć. Brunet stracił go z oczu tylko na parę sekund, a kiedy go ponownie namierzył…

\- Matko boska… Feliks, proszę cię, zejdź stamtąd. Najlepiej jeszcze zanim stamtąd spadniesz i się potłuczesz… znaczy jeszcze bardziej, niż do tej pory.

\- Nie chcze – odparł Polska, przycupnąwszy… na wielkim żyrandolu, który wisiał nad stołem obrad. Toris zachodził w głowę, jak on się tam w ogóle dostał i to tak szybko. Skrzydła mu przecież jeszcze nie wyrosły.

\- Ładnie cię proszę, zejdź. Bo jeszcze zerwiesz żyrandol i Arthur będzie jeszcze bardziej zły niż już jest. Jak ty tam w ogóle wlazłeś?!

\- Tajemnica… I nie szejte, tu mi jest wygodnie. Nikt na mnie nie kszyczy, nikt mnie nie bije…

\- Obiecuję, że nie będę krzyczał, ani tym bardziej bił, ale proszę cię, zejdź na ziemię.

\- A będę mógł iść do domu?

\- No nie bardzo…

\- To nie szejtę – oświadczył Polska tonem ucinającym konwersację. - Chszę do domu… nikt mnie nie kocha…

\- A ja to co? Przecież wiesz, że cię kocham i martwię się o ciebie, dlatego chcę, żebyś zszedł tu do mnie. Obiecuję, że nie będę na ciebie zły, nawet pomimo tego, że nawaliłeś się jak meserszmit, a jeszcze kilka dni temu twierdziłeś, że już więcej nie pijesz.

\- Obieczujesz?

\- Obiecuję.

\- A co za to dosztanę?

\- Boże, daj mi cierpliwość nie siłę, bo chyba jednak zrobię mu krzywdę – westchnął Litwa, pocierając palcami skrzydełka nosa. Negocjacje z pijanym Feliksem przebiegały różnie. Czasami dawał się przekonać szybko i po małych kosztach, a czasami żądał naprawdę horrendalnych rzeczy.

* * *

\- Jak przebiegły negocjacje?

\- Dobrą godzinę musiałem cię przekonywać, żebyś stamtąd zszedł. Do tej pory nie potrafię wymyślić, w jaki sposób w ogóle się tam dostałeś.

\- Ja też nie… powiedziałbym ci, ale za cholerę nie pamiętam. To co mi obiecałeś w zamian za opuszczenie żyrandola?

\- Że nie będę na ciebie wrzeszczał jak już wytrzeźwiejesz, dwie paczki paluszków i pasek gum kulek.

\- Szlag… myślałem, że pijany ja wyżej się ceni.

\- Obiecałem też, że nie powiem Arthurowi, że lekko nadgryzłeś ów żyrandol.

\- Oł… to jednak przystępna cena. Mam nadzieję, że prędko tego nie zauważy.

\- Raczej nie powinien, musiałby chyba sam tam wleźć. Tak na marginesie, jak już stamtąd zszedłeś, musiałem mieć się stale na baczności, żebyś nie zawinął mi swojego telefonu.

\- Nie odzyskałem go i nie zadzwoniłem nigdzie?

\- Nie.

\- Rzygałem?

\- Nie.

\- Czyli w sumie nie było tak źle.

\- Ano, bywało gorzej. Właściwie zacząłem się bać, że zapadłeś w jakąś śpiączkę, kiedy nie budziłeś się cały poprzedni dzień. Na szczęście Alfred pobrał od ciebie trochę krwi i wysłał Tony'emu do analizy. Wyszło na to, że twoje ciało teraz wolniej przetwarza alkohol. Najwyraźniej smoki nie są stworzone do częstych imprez.

\- Gdybym był jakoś szczególnie imprezowym typem i większość czasu spędzał w klubach, to bym się zmartwił. Myślę jednak, że zanim dojdzie do kolejnej takiej popijawy, zdążymy się pozbyć tych potwornych problemów.

\- Oby tak było… Feliks?

\- Taaak? - zapytał Polska z pewną obawą w głosie.

\- Otwórz oczy, proszę – powiedział cicho Litwa. - Nie lubię, kiedy jesteś nieprzytomny przez tak długi czas, nie znoszę zachodzić w głowę, czy na pewno wszystko z tobą w porządku.

\- Liet, przestań się tak w kółko o mnie zamartwiać – westchnął Feliks, unosząc powieki i uśmiechając się blado. Z tego, co zauważył, byli w salonie, więc obstawiał, że podczas czekania na jego przebudzenie Toris grał na którejś z konsol dla zabicia czasu. - Dostaniesz choroby wrzodowej albo coś. Wcześniej nie byłeś aż tak przewrażliwiony.

\- Zawsze się o ciebie martwiłem i zawsze będę, tego nie jestem w stanie zmienić. Zawsze, kiedy nie ma cię obok, zastanawiam się, co teraz robisz, w jakim jesteś nastroju, czy przypadkiem nie wpakowałeś się w jakieś nowe kłopoty… - szepnął Toris, gładząc swojego partnera po policzku, wpatrując się w jego szmaragdowe tęczówki jak urzeczony.

\- To brzmi tak ckliwie i do bólu romantycznie… wyśmiałbym cię, gdybym nie czuł podobnie. Zamieniłbym tylko tę część o kłopotach na zamartwianie się, czy przypadkiem znów nie przepracowujesz się za bardzo. A że przepracowujesz się praktycznie zawsze, to chyba po powrocie do domu będę musiał się przejść do lekarza i sprawdzić, czy przypadkiem nie mam wrzodów na żołądku.

\- Kretyn. - Brunet pokręcił głową, śmiejąc się cicho.

\- No wiesz, ktoś w tym związku musi robić za błazna, a skoro ty jesteś sztywniakiem, to padło na mnie.

\- Podziwiam cię, wiesz? Potrafisz wyprowadzić w pole niemal cały świat… nie wiedzą, jaki jesteś naprawdę…

\- Och, no wiesz, ty też się całkiem nieźle maskujesz, chyba nawet lepiej ode mnie. - Feliks wyszczerzył zęby, widząc uniesione w zdziwieniu brwi Litwy. - Żodyn nie wie, żeś w sypialni taki niewyżyty. No, może poza Elizabetą, ale przed nią nie dało się tego ukryć, ta kobieta jest nie do zdarcia.

\- Na litość boską! - syknął Toris, którego twarz pokryła się głębokim odcieniem czerwieni. - Ja tu staram się być poważny!

\- I to jest właśnie twój problem, Liet, starasz się być poważny nawet tam, gdzie nie trzeba.

\- Ech, piękna z nich parka – westchnęła Elizabeta, obserwując Polskę i Litwę z drugiego końca pomieszczenia. - Co nie? - zapytała, zwracając się do towarzyszącego jej Alfreda.

\- Hmm… tak myślę – mruknął niepewnie Ameryka. Wciąż nie był do końca pewny, dlaczego Węgry go tu przyprowadziła i zaproponowała wspólną obserwacje. Nie rozumiał ani słowa z tego, o czym Feliks z Torisem rozmawiali, bo jak zwykle między sobą posługiwali się na przemian polskim i litewskim. Wolałby ich po prostu zapytać, czy opracowali już jakiś plan na to, jak miałby wprowadzić swoje relacje z Arthurem na wyższy poziom.

\- Kompletne przeciwieństwa, a pasują do siebie jak ulał. Fakt faktem, że początki mieli naprawdę ciężkie, ale nie potrafiłabym sobie ich teraz wyobrazić w innej relacji, to lepsze niż seriale na Netflixie – mruknęła Węgierka. - Ale jak to mówią: „przeciwieństwa się przyciągają". Nie zawsze to wychodzi, ale… - westchnęła cicho, podpierając głowę na ręce. - Nie wiem, czego ten cały MiT od nich chce, ale jeśli spróbują w jakiś sposób zaszkodzić mojej ulubionej rozrywce, to ręczę, że marny będzie ich los.

\- Chronić kogoś, kto jest dla ciebie ważny, to rzecz oczywista – powiedział Alfred nieco nieobecnym głosem. Zastanawiał się, czy kiedyś będzie mógł spędzać czas z Anglią podobnie jak ta dwójka. Arthur znał go i rozumiał najlepiej, dbał o niego od jego najmłodszych lat. Uzyskanie niepodległości i niezależności od Imperium Brytyjskiego było wspaniałym wydarzeniem, był dumny z tego osiągnięcia… Tylko, że pozostawiło ono głęboką rysę na tym, co łączyło go z Arthurem. Miał tylko nadzieję, że nie na tyle dużą, by zupełnie zaprzepaścić jego szanse u swojego byłego opiekuna.

* * *

 **A co do kwestii wiary w ludzkość...**

 **Dajcie mnie czas na rozwinięcie akcji, nie wszystko musi być ładnie i pięknie, i nie wszystko musi być jasne i klarowne od samego początku** **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

 **No to wy się cieszcie nowym rozdziałkiem, a ja śmigam popisać trochę w Dlaczego i pograć w giery z letniej wyprzedaży Steama.  
A tak w ogóle to naszła mnie ochota, żeby popisać trochę więcej w How to be... więc proszę się nie niepokoić, gdyby po Dlaczego, nastąpiło kilka rozdziałów z tego fika. Bez obaw, z weną do moich tytułów u mnie różnie, ale pamiętam o wszystkich.**

 **Nawet tych, które są dopiero w fazie planowania :v**


	29. Chapter 28

**Mmm... jakoś nie mam wany na zbyt rozbudowane notki autorskie.**

 **Mogę się tylko... pochwalić? Że mam bardzo dziwne sny, ostatnio zapamiętałam całe dwa.**

 **Pierwszy, to że zostałam prezydentem, co ciekawsze, zgłoszenie do kampanii znalazłam w paczce chipsów.  
Drugi, to że pojechałam z kumplem do miejscowości, która od mojego miejsca zamieszkania to oddalona ledwie 20km. Dziwnym trafem w drodze powrotnej skończyliśmy na Ukrainie ._. (z małopolski to trochę daleko... tak jakby...). To akurat był chyba koszmar, bo zgubiłam tam laptopa... a dalszej części snu nie będę opowiadać bo to zbyt żenujące :v**

 **No to czytajcie i cieszcie się.**

* * *

\- Idzie ci bardzo dobrze, Feliks-san, znasz prawie wszystkie zasady.

\- Wiesz, Yu-Gi-Oh! Leciało kiedyś na Polsacie. To jedno z nielicznych anime, które miałem szansę obejrzeć przed wynalezieniem cudu, jakim jest internet.

\- To jest oszustwo…

\- Nawet nie zaczynaj, Liet, nie oszukuję i tym razem mamy totalnie obiektywnego sędziego, który może to stwierdzić.

\- Ale to niesprawiedliwe, ty już znasz zasady, a ja gram w to po raz pierwszy w życiu!

\- To już nie jest moja wina, tylko twoja. - Feliks wzruszył ramionami i dociągnął kolejną kartę z talii. - A proponowałem ci kiedyś, mówiłem: „Hej, Liet, wpadnij jakby do mnie, zrobimy sobie maraton z Yu-Gi-Oh!". To ty nie, stwierdziłeś, że jesteś zajęty i nie masz czasu na durnoty. Po czym dnia następnego, jak wpadłem z wizytą, to jednak okazało się, że wcale nie jesteś aż tak zajęty… Dobra, to ja dokładam zakrytą kartę i kończę swoją turę.

\- Mhm… spróbowałbym ci powiedzieć, że nie mam dla ciebie czasu, to byłby foch na miesiąc – burknął Toris, patrząc ponuro na karty, które trzymał. - To teraz ten… mam dociągnąć kartę, tak?

\- Dokładnie – potwierdził Kiku skinieniem głowy. - Każda tura zaczyna się od fazy dociągu. Jeśli graczowi skończyły się karty i nie może żadnej dociągnąć, wtedy przegrywa.

\- Toris, czy ty mnie uważasz za jakąś tępą nastolatkę, która obraża się o byle co? - zapytał Polska, unosząc brew. - Dobrze wiesz, że potrafię przyjąć do wiadomości, że masz ważniejsze rzeczy do roboty niż użeranie się ze mną.

\- Ja się z tobą nie użeram - odparł Toris, starając się wymyślić, jaki ruch ma teraz wykonać. - Przestań, z łaski swojej, w kółko sugerować, że jesteś chodzącym utrapieniem, którego zadaniem jest dręczenie mnie aż do końca świata. Lubię z tobą przebywać i lubię, jak wpadasz z wizytą, nawet jeśli mam roboty w bród i niezależnie od tego, z jakim pomysłem przyjdzie mi się zmierzyć.

\- Czyli to tobie bardziej nie pasowałoby odesłanie mnie z kwitkiem do domu, ale będziesz zwalał na mnie… Gdzie tu sprawiedliwość?

\- Chyba w tym samym miejscu, w którym jest sprawiedliwość tego pojedynku – stwierdził Litwa. Z braku lepszego pomysłu ustawił jednego z potworów, które miał na ręce, w pozycji obrony i skończył turę.

\- To chyba niedaleko tego miejsca, w którym spełniają się w końcu obietnice Anglii, że nam pomogą – burknął blondyn z irytacją.

Toris tylko westchnął ciężko. Chciałby móc nie zgodzić się z Feliksem, ale sprawy naprawdę nie układały się tak kolorowo, jak to się początkowo zapowiadało. Tkwili w budynku Centrum Kongresowego już dwa tygodnie. Departament magiczny nadal nie znalazł sposobu, jak ostatecznie rozwiązać ich problem. Departament szpiegowski nadal nie natknął się na żaden ślad prześladującej ich organizacji w sieci. Między innymi dlatego, że napięcia rosyjsko-amerykańskie skutecznie w tym przeszkadzały. Za to kilka państw zdążyło już zastosować się do słów Arthura i zadecydowało, że wolą trzymać się od tego z daleka i wrócić do siebie. Między innymi Szwajcaria, czego można się było spodziewać, a co sprawiło, że Feliksowi nieco ulżyło. Atmosfera stała się jego zdaniem odrobinę lepsza, kiedy Vash nie posyłał mu spojrzeń, jakby miał na sumieniu potworną zbrodnię. A teraz jak zwykle siedzieli w salonie, starając się jakoś zabić czas i zignorować fakt, że przywódcy ich państw zaczynali domagać się ich powrotu. Towarzyszył im Japonia, który najwyraźniej wolał zapoznać ich z niektórymi grami karcianymi wymyślonymi u niego, niż wysłuchiwać przepychanek słownych między Rosją i Ameryką.

\- Zaś wiedziałem, że to się tak skończy – stwierdził Feliks przyglądając się kartom, które trzymał. Może i znał zasady, ale jak na razie karty, które dociągał, były po prostu beznadziejne. - Naobiecują ci gruszek na wierzbie, a jak faktycznie trzeba pomóc, to nagle nie ma komu. Zaczynam dostrzegać sens w tym, dlaczego akurat na nas się uwzięli. Gdyby się przyczepili do kogoś „większego", to zaraz by się zrobił raban… - urwał robiąc zamyśloną minę. - Albo w sumie niekoniecznie. Nazwaliby to incydentem, poubolewali trochę i dalej czekali, aż wyłapią nas wszystkich po kolei.

\- Wiesz, nie jest powiedziane, że MiT uwziąłby się na następne kraje – mruknął Toris, obserwując swojego partnera ukradkiem. Nie trzeba było być uważnym obserwatorem, żeby zauważyć poddenerwowanie blond nacji. Litwa stłumił głośne westchnienie. Im było bliżej września, tym gorzej. - Poza tym, jeśli się nie mylę, to ty też się zaliczasz do tych „większych".

\- Chyba większych wrzodów na rzyci, tuż obok Węgier – mruknął Polska. - Na zachodzie to nas normalnie, kurna, kochają. W dowodzie tej miłości chcą co i rusz nakładać na nasze kraje sankcje i za wszelką cenę starają się nas ubogacić kulturowo. Ja tam podziękuję, kultura w moim kraju jest dość bogata sama z siebie.

\- Francja i Niemcy zostali – zauważył brunet, przełączając swoją kreaturę w tryb ataku, żeby zaatakować punkty życia Feliksa.

\- _Litva_ , to niemiło z twojej strony, że o mnie nie wspomniałeś.

Litwa zaklął w duchu. Wizyta Rosjanina była ostatnią rzeczą, która miała jakiekolwiek szanse poprawić Polsce humor. Ivan nieśpiesznie podszedł do kanapy, na której siedział Kiku, i oparł się o jej oparcie. Japonia nie czuł się z tym zbyt komfortowo, ale zachowywał zimną krew, skupiając się na pilnowaniu gry.

\- Ivan, ja cię proszę, idź do stu diabłów. Nie mam ochoty z tobą rozmawiać, ani znosić twojej obecności – poprosił Feliks. - I nie próbuj nawet zaczynać tematu „To dlaczego nadal się z nimi trzymasz, zamiast przyłączyć się do mnie".

\- Ale to jest takie ciekawe – stwierdził Rosja, podpierając głowę na ręce. - Wściekasz się, że cię nie doceniają, traktują jako przykry fakt i, nie ukrywajmy, pierwszą zaporę przede mną. A jak ja ci proponuję równe traktowanie…

\- Po chuju równe. Ivan, poważnie mówię, nie mam ochoty z tobą gadać.

\- Widzę, że komuś humor nie dopisuje… ciekawe dla… och, czekaj. - Ivan uśmiechnął promiennie. - Wrześniowa chandra, co? Wiesz, zawsze mam jeszcze kilka butelek wódki, gdybyś miał ochotę zalać kilka… niemiłych wspomnień.

\- Ivan, czy mógłbyś… - zaczął Toris, widząc nieprzyjemny grymas na twarzy blondyna.

\- Spokojnie, Liet, mam wszystko pod kontrolą – wycedził Feliks przez zaciśnięte zęby, wydmuchując przy tym obłoczek dymu. - Aktywuję moją kartę pułapkę!

\- No chyba sobie jaja robisz! Jeszcze nie wydałem rozkazu ataku!

\- Wezwanie Białorusi!

Wszyscy spojrzeli na Polskę ze zdziwieniem, nie wyłączając Japonii.

\- Takiej karty na pewno nie ma… - powiedział Litwa, zerkając niepewnie na Kiku.

\- Świetny żart, _Polsha…_ \- zaczął Ivan.

\- NATAAAASHAAAAAA! - ryknął Polska, robiąc tubę z swoich dłoni. - BO TWÓJ BRAT ZNOWU SIĘ NAPRZYKRZA!

\- Bracie… - rozległ się głos Białorusi, która zjawiła się w salonie praktycznie znikąd.

\- Och… uch… właśnie sobie przypomniałem… o czymś… ważnym… muszę już iść – wydukał Rosja z pobladłą twarzą, zbierając się pośpiesznie w stronę wyjścia z salonu. Jego siostra udała się zaraz za nim.

\- Okej, możemy wracać do gry… Liet? - Feliks uniósł brwi zdziwiony, kiedy Toris odłożył swoje karty na bok i uniósł ręce do góry.

\- Poddaję się, po tym zagraniu nie mam najmniejszych szans – oświadczył Litwa.

\- To było mistrzowskie posunięcie, Feliks-san – przyznał Kiku, kiwnąwszy głową.

\- Och… to nawet lepiej, miałem na ręce tak do dupy karty, że prędzej bym się skichał niż wygrał normalnie – stwierdził Polska, rzucając swoje karty na stół. - Zresztą i tak nie miałem zbytniej ochoty na grę – mruknął, odchylając się w fotelu i wbijając wzrok w sufit.

\- Cóż, w takim razie wrócę do Estonii-san i postaram się mu pomóc z szukaniem informacji w sieci, skoro Rosja-san jest… zajęty – powiedział Japonia, wstając.

\- Jasne… dzięki za grę – mruknął Feliks, machnąwszy mu ręką na pożegnanie. - Boże przenajświętszy… jak mi się kurwa nudzi…

\- Możemy zagrać w coś innego – zasugerował Toris.

\- Nie chcę w nic grać. Raz, że już mi się przejadła każda z gier, które przyniósł Alfred, dwa, że trochę mnie irytuje to, że dajesz mi fory, żebym poczuł się lepiej.

\- Ja nie… - Brunet zerknął gdzieś w bok, kiedy Polska posłał mu powątpiewające spojrzenie. - No dobra, może trochę się nie staram…

\- Toris, ja wiem, że chcesz dobrze, ale zwycięstwo nie smakuje tak dobrze, jeśli twój przeciwnik nawet się nie stara. - Feliks podniósł się z fotela i przeniósł na kanapę, żeby móc się położyć. - Chcę stąd wyjść… chociażby na spacer dookoła budynku… nienawidzę przymusowo tkwić w jednym miejscu…

\- Nie ty jeden jesteś zmęczony siedzeniem tutaj – westchnął Toris, obserwując, jak jego partner kręci końcówką ogona jak rozdrażniony kot. - Też wolałbym wyjść, ale póki ci goście czatują na nas pod Centrum…

\- Czy oni naprawdę nie mają lepszych rzeczy do roboty niż czekanie, aż stąd wyjdziemy?! - warknął blondyn, zwijając się w kłębek. - Szlag mnie tutaj lada moment trafi! Nasza hakerska drużyna nadal nic nie ustaliła. Magiczni doktorzy coś tam szepczą między sobą, ale nam nic konkretnego nie mówią. A połowa tego towarzystwa, które jeszcze tu zostało, patrzy na nas, jakbyśmy ich zaraz mieli rozszarpać na strzępy...

\- Narzekanie w niczym nam nie pomoże, jakoś musimy to znieść. - Litwa podniósł się ze swojego miejsca z zamiarem przeniesienia się na kanapę, obok Feliksa.

\- Wiem o tym… - mruknął Polska, łypiąc na bruneta jednym okiem. - Mógłbyś mnie zostawić na chwilę samego? Chcę się chwilę zdrzemnąć…

\- Okej… to ja zejdę na dół. Miłych snów.

Feliks prychnął cicho, zamykając oczy. Ostatnie, co mógł powiedzieć o swoich obecnych snach, to że były one miłe.

* * *

Nie mając lepszych perspektyw, Toris udał się do kuchni. Miał nadzieję, że kubek kawy sprawi, że poczuje się chociaż minimalnie lepiej. On też denerwował się przedłużającą się wciąż bezczynnością, a zachowanie Polski dodatkowo go stresowało. Rozumiał, dlaczego Feliks miał coraz gorszy nastrój. Naprawdę wiele przeszedł podczas drugiej wojny światowej, a po jej zakończeniu nie było wiele lepiej, ani dla niego, ani dla reszty państw bloku wschodniego. I nawet jeśli minęło prawie osiemdziesiąt lat, blondyn nadal nie otrząsnął się do końca z tej traumy. Przez większość czasu zachowywał się jakby nigdy nic, dokazywał, żartował, wydurniał na różne sposoby, które najczęściej sprawiały, że inni nie brali go na poważnie. Ale zdarzały się dni, w których po prostu siedział i gapił się w przestrzeń, pogrążony we wspomnieniach, nie reagując na nic. Były noce, podczas których nie był w stanie spokojnie spać, dręczony przez koszmary, budził się co chwilę z krzykiem, albo po prostu w ogóle nie kładł się spać. Większość pozostałych państw tego nie zauważyła, ale Feliks bardzo się zmienił w tamtym czasie. Był bardziej zgorzkniały, apatyczny i nieufny, jeszcze mniej chętny do zadawania się z innymi ludźmi… czy państwami.  
I on i Węgry próbowali go przekonać, żeby spróbował wybrać się do specjalisty, może to by coś pomogło. Co do Czech i Słowacji, to nawet nie próbowali się wysilać, twierdząc, że Polska jest zbyt uparty, żeby dać się do tego przekonać. Mieli w tym w sumie sporo racji, bo jak tylko próbował poruszyć ten temat, Feliks albo zbywał go słowami: „Nic mi nie jest, nie potrzebuję psychologa", albo nieco bardziej sarkastyczną wersją: „Doskonały pomysł, Liet, pójdę i powiem, że jestem ponad tysiącletnim gościem, uosobieniem państwa polskiego, i potrzebuję pomocy, żeby uporać się ze stresem pourazowym pozostałym po drugiej wojnie światowej. Myślę, że wtedy w końcu dostanę ten upragniony długi urlop i zagwarantowany pobyt w najbliższym psychiatryku.".

Toris westchnął ciężko, siadając przy stole z kubkiem naprawdę mocnej, czarnej kawy. Normalnie wolał pić łagodniejszą wersję, z mlekiem i cukrem, ale potrzebował solidnego kopa, żeby się otrząsnąć z paskudnego nastroju. Gdyby tylko dostał naprawdę dużo wolnego, pojechałby do Warszawy, i przy dużej dozie cierpliwości być może udałoby mu się namówić Feliksa na terapię.

\- _Czemu nie chcesz po prostu dać sobie pomóc, kretynie_? - mruknął, pociągając łyk kawy. Chociaż może terapia faktycznie nie była najlepszym pomysłem? Może gdyby po prostu spędził z nim dość dużo czasu, żeby choć trochę zapomniał o przeszłości... Za pierwszym razem, po zawarciu sojuszu, taka sztuka mu się udała, może dałoby się to powtórzyć… Może mogliby przywrócić to, co łączyło ich wieki temu… nawet jeśli teraz byli parą, to wciąż nie było to samo, co na początku. - _Tylko weź tu wydęb od Dalii i reszty kompanii dłuższe wolne… chyba musiałby się zdarzyć cud_ … _Tym bardziej, gdybym powiedział, na co chcę ten czas przeznaczyć._

\- Och, hej Toris! Nie mam pojęcia, co tam do siebie mamroczesz, ale zdecydowanie wyglądasz na nie w humorze. - Litwa obejrzał się krótko w stronę drzwi, skinął Ameryce na powitanie i wrócił do popijania kawy. - Łał… co cię ugryzło? Pokłóciłeś się z Feliksem?

\- Nie… po prostu chciał się chwilę zdrzemnąć, więc przyszedłem tutaj.

\- W sensie… przyszedłeś bo chciałeś, czy przyszedłeś, bo Feliks nie chciał, żebyś z nim został? - zapytał Alfred, przysiadając się obok. - Czyli jednak się pokłóciliście – stwierdził, kiedy przez dłuższy czas nie dostał odpowiedzi.

\- Nie pokłóciliśmy się – mruknął brunet z lekkim rozdrażnieniem. - Po prostu… jestem zirytowany… obaj jesteśmy... koniecznością siedzenia tutaj, bo jakaś banda popaprańców, która wzięła się cholera wie skąd, tylko czeka, aż oddalimy się na parę kroków poza teren Centrum.

\- No… to nie jest _cool_ – przyznał Amerykanin. - Ale chyba nie jest tak źle, skoro jesteście tu razem?

\- Wiesz, siedzenie w więzieniu, nawet jeśli razem, nie jest zbyt przyjemne. Co z tego, że jesteśmy tu razem, skoro nie możemy spędzić czasu w sposób, w jaki byśmy chcieli?

\- Och… jeśli chcecie zająć się… sobą… wiesz, tak bardziej… To chyba można by poprosić Artiego, żeby…

\- Alfred, błagam cię… tu nie o to chodzi – westchnął Toris, pocierając czoło. - Nie wiem, co ty sobie wyobrażasz na nasz temat, ale są inne rzeczy, które można robić razem niż… no wiesz…

\- No wiem, takie jak to w budce fotograficznej.

\- … później ci przywalę za grzebanie w moich prywatnych rzeczach. W każdym razie wnerwia nas to, że nawet przejść się wokół budynku nie możemy, a co dopiero mówić o spacerze po Londynie. Inni patrzą na nas co najmniej jak na terrorystów, Anglia i reszta magicznej spółki nadal nie znaleźli sposobu jak nas odczarować, a ty i reszta „Pogromców MiTów" też nie odnieśliście większych sukcesów.

\- Właściwie, jeśli o to chodzi, to coś znaleźliśmy… przed chwilą. Szukałem ciebie i Feliksa, żeby wam o tym powiedzieć. Chociaż jak tak patrzę na to, w jakim jesteś humorze, to może jednak z tym poczekam.

\- Co takiego znaleźliście? Pomoże nam to uporać się z tymi świrami? - zapytał Litwa z ożywieniem.

\- Raczej nie – mruknął Ameryka nieco nerwowo. - Ale mniej więcej wiemy, do czego im jesteście potrzebni. A przynajmniej znamy część ich zamiarów wobec was.

\- I? Co planują?

\- Cóż…

\- No wykrztuś to z siebie.

Alfred, zamiast odpowiedzieć, wyciągnął z kieszeni telefon i pokazał Torisowi zdjęcia, które zrobił.

\- Aha… - mruknął brunet, kiedy zapoznał się z treścią fotografii. - Czy jeśli ogolę się na łyso, a Feliks odda im worek łusek, to dadzą nam spokój?

\- Poważnie w to wątpię, ziom – stwierdził Ameryka, chowając telefon z powrotem do kieszeni. - Ten typek, Stanford czy jak mu tam było, wspominał coś o jakichś badaniach.

\- Może chcą poszerzyć asortyment? - zapytał Litwa z ironią. - Wybadać, czy mogą zrobić kasę na czymś więcej, niż tylko smocze łuski i metalowe wilcze futro?

\- Może…

\- Ja pierdolę – westchnął Toris, podpierając głowę na ręce. - Nie ma to jak dowiedzieć się, że zostało się zamienionym w potwora, bo ktoś chce zrobić na tym kasę… Tak jakby ten dzień był za mało chujowy. Jeszcze niech Feliks się o tym dowie, to już w ogóle będzie cudownie.

\- Wiesz, zawsze możesz mu tego nie mówić – zasugerował Alfred. - Przynajmniej na razie. Ja też mu nic nie powiem.

\- Niegłupi pomysł, ale jest jeden, dość istotny problem. Znamy się z Feliksem dość długo, żeby był w stanie bez problemu stwierdzić, że coś przed nim ukrywam. A jeśli jest coś gorszego od przekazania mu złych wieści, to jest to ukrywanie ich przed nim. Uwierz mi, próbowałem kilka razy i za każdym kończyło się to dla mnie niezbyt przyjemnie… Czyli dowiedzieliście się, przynajmniej częściowo, do czego chcą nas wykorzystać. Może to nie zabrzmi zbyt miło, ale spodziewałem się czegoś więcej przez cały ten czas, który nad tym siedzieliście.

\- Toris, ziomek, to nie jest takie proste, ci goście są naprawdę ostrożni. Stronkę z tymi ofertami znaleźliśmy dopiero w tych częściach internetu, o których większość normalnych ludzi nie ma pojęcia. Może to, co znaleźliśmy, nie jest zbyt imponujące, ale przynajmniej mamy teraz jakiś punkt zaczepienia, po którym powinno udać nam się ich wyśledzić.

\- Powinno, czyli nie macie pewności, tak? - mruknął Litwa, zaglądając na dno swojego kubka. Rozważał zrobienie sobie kolejnej kawy.

\- Rany… morale naprawdę mocno wam siadło, to niedobrze.

\- Chciałbym powiedzieć, że gorzej już nie będzie, ale musiałbym skłamać.

\- A pokończyliście już wszystkie gry, które przyniosłem?

\- Nie, ale granie nam się już najzwyczajniej w świecie przejadło. Feliks chciałby stąd wyjść… ja zresztą też, przejść się po mieście, pozwiedzać coś, albo znaleźć jakąś rozrywkę. Ewentualnie wrócić do siebie, zanim nasi przełożeni nas zamordują.

\- Wątpię, żeby Artie się na to zgodził. - Alfred zrobił zamyśloną minę. - W każdym razie na to, żebyście wrócili do siebie. Co do wycieczki po mieście, można by coś podziałać…

\- Alfred… twój optymizm nie przestaje mnie zaskakiwać – westchnął Litwa, poklepując drugą nację po ramieniu.

\- Ale ja mówię poważnie – powiedział Ameryka. - Zostaw to mnie, myślę, że uda mi się przekonać Artiego na małą wycieczkę.

\- O...kej?

\- Daj mi jakieś pół godziny i ruszamy na miasto. - Zanim brunet zdążył się odezwać ponownie, Amerykanin zdążył opuścić kuchnię. Wzruszył ramionami i wstał, żeby zrobić sobie kolejną kawę. Wątpił, żeby Alfredowi się udało, ale niezależnie od rezultatu czuł, że będzie potrzebował więcej energii.

* * *

\- Hej, Artie! Jest sprawa! - zawołał Alfred, wpadając do pokoju, w którym magiczne trio urządziło sobie mini laboratorium.

\- Alfred, nie jesteś u siebie! Pukaj, zanim gdzieś wejdziesz! - syknął Arthur. Norwegia i Rumunia spojrzeli na Amerykę z lekkim zdziwieniem, ale powstrzymali się od komentarza. - Mam nadzieję, że ta sprawa jest ważna.

\- Dość istotna. Wiesz, chłopakom mocno siadły nastroje...

\- To zdążyliśmy zauważyć – stwierdził Norwegia. - Ale jak chcesz prosić nas o cyrkowy pokaz magiczny, żeby je poprawić, to od razu mówię, że nie ma mowy.

\- Nieee, nie o to mi chodziło – powiedział Ameryka machnąwszy ręką. - Artie, co ty na to, żebyśmy się wybrali na zwiedzanie Londynu?

\- Co… że co? My? W sensie my dwaj? - wyjąkał Anglia lekko czerwieniejąc na twarzy.

\- Ty, ja, Toris i Feliks.

\- Alfred… zapomniałeś, że agenci MiTu tylko czekają, aż ta dwójka wyjdzie choć parę kroków poza teren Centrum? - zapytał Arthur z westchnieniem. - Rozumiem, że są bardzo niezadowoleni koniecznością siedzenia w jednym miejscu… w każdym razie na pewno Feliks, ale…

\- Ja wierzę w to, że jesteś w stanie wymyślić jakiś fortel, żeby ich przemycić na mały wypad na miasto – przerwał mu Ameryka. - I teraz mogą pomoc ci dwaj inni magowie…

\- To miło, że awansowałem z dziwaka na maga – stwierdził Anglik z ironią.

\- Zbaczasz z tematu, Artie, poza tym to było dawno i nieprawda. W każdym razie… no weź! Tylko na parę godzinek!

\- Alfred, doceniam twoje intencje, ale to zbyt niebezpieczne.

\- Moim zdaniem równie niebezpieczne jest niedbanie o nastroje u swoich ludzi.

\- Oni nie są „moimi" ludźmi.

\- Jak nie? Walczymy po jednej stronie przeciwko wspólnemu wrogowi… no może teraz bardziej my walczymy, niż oni, bo to na nich polują.

\- Wiesz, że Ameryka może mieć rację? - zapytał Rumunia, zanim Anglia zdążył się odezwać. - Wypuszczenie stąd Litwy i Polski, chociaż na chwilę, może się wydawać marnym pomysłem, ale moim zdaniem zupełnie odrzucenie tej idei może być nawet gorsze w skutkach.

\- Wyjaśnij – poprosił Arthur.

\- Ustaliliśmy już, że silny stres wywołuje u nich powrotną przemianę – zaczął Rumun, starannie dobierając słowa. - A jeśli jeszcze dodatkowo stres się utrzymuje, to praktycznie uniemożliwia to przywrócenie im w większości ludzkiej formy. Wiemy też, że w im większym stopniu są potworami, tym trudniej im się kontrolować i tym trudniej ich kontrolować, mam nadzieję, że rozumiecie o czym mówię.

Pozostali zebrani pokiwali głowami, chociaż Alfred nie do końca rozumiał o co chodzi. Nie brał udziału w tych wszystkich magicznych naradach i dyskusjach.

\- Ponadto z waszych opowieści wynika, że im dłużej pozostają przemienieni, tym bardziej hmm… zatracają swoje człowieczeństwo? W każdym razie stopniowo stają się… nieobliczalni.

\- Sugerujesz, że powinniśmy pomóc im zredukować poziom stresu, czy tak? - zapytał Norwegia, unosząc brew.

\- Jak na moje to mamy następujące opcje. Zaryzykować, że zostaną schwytani przez MiT, ale sprawić, że nieco się rozluźnią i oddalić zagrożenie, że wymkną się pod kontroli. Albo nie ryzykować, ale wtedy na bank któryś z nich w końcu przemieni się całkowicie i będzie problem z jego odczarowaniem i utrzymaniem go w ryzach… Osobiście stawiałbym na Polskę, ten typ już wcześniej był nie do opanowania.

\- O tak, już widzę, jak bardzo rozluźniony będzie Litwa na wyciecze, podczas której w każdej chwili ktoś może zaatakować jego albo Polskę… - mruknął Arthur, przewalając oczyma.

\- Wiesz, jak już przy Feliksie jesteśmy, to pozwól, że zacytuję Torisa – wtrącił Alfred. - „Znudzony Feliks to przepis na kłopoty".

\- Coś w tym jest…

\- Tak więc wracając do oryginalnego tematu, Artie – jestem pewny, że wasza trójka jest w stanie coś poczarować tak, że MiT nawet się nie zorientuje, że gdzieś wyszli – stwierdził Ameryka z pewnością w głosie. - A wszelkie elektroniczne urządzenia namierzające już unieszkodliwiliśmy…

Z małą pomocą Tony'ego udało im się namierzyć i unieszkodliwić wszelkie urządzenia namierzające, jakie Feliks i Toris mieli wszczepione. Na zupełne usunięcie ich na razie nie było warunków, ani odpowiednich narzędzi. Alfred zzieleniał nieco na twarzy, przypominając sobie moment, w którym Feliks stwierdził, że sam się ich pozbędzie, przed czym stanowczo powstrzymał go Toris. Przy okazji przez przypadek odkryli, że metalowa sierść sprawia, iż Litwa naprawdę źle znosi nawet najdrobniejsze porażenia prądem… Za to Polska dorobił się mistrzowskiego ujęcia, na którym brunet wyglądał trochę jak druciana szczotka.

\- Trochę zaklęć maskujących i coś, co stłumi ich magiczną aurę… nie powinno być z tym problemów – uznał Rumunia.

\- Czy ja wiem… nadal mnie to zbytnio nie przekonuje – mruknął Anglia.

\- Wolisz zamienić się z Litwą i przypilnować, żeby Polska czegoś nie odwalił? - zapytał Alfred. - Pamiętasz drabinkę przeciwpożarową, Artie? - Po przerażonej minie, jaką zrobił Arthur, Ameryka uznał, że jest na dobrym tropie. - Poza tym… jestem pewien, że wycieczka będzie zarąbista, jeśli będziemy mieli najlepszego możliwego przewodnika.

\- Okej, okej! - westchnął Arthur z rezygnacją… chociaż dało się zauważyć, że komplement przypadł mu do gustu. - Jeśli tylko Norwegia i Rumunia nie mają nic przeciwko…

\- Ja nie – oświadczył Rumunia.

\- Wolałbym nie znać rozwinięcia historii o drabince przeciwpożarowej – stwierdził Norwegia. - A tym bardziej użerać się z ze znudzonymi wilkiem i smokiem.

\- Super! To ja idę po chłopaków! - zawołał Alfred z entuzjazmem.

Mam przeczucie, że to będzie kolejny ciężki dzień, pomyślał Arthur pocierając skroń.

* * *

 **No to szykujemy się na wycieczkę po Londynie :v**

 **Złotych Tarasów to oni niestety raczej nie mają, ale jestem pewna, że i bez tego uda mi się uczynić tą wycieczkę ciekawą. Bardzo wierzę w swoje możliwości XD**

 **Do następnego!**


	30. Chapter 29

**Wiecie co? Nie mam jakoś pomysłu na to, co bym mogła napisać w notkach...**

 **Może poza tym, żebyście mi nie manipulowali kostką przy ustalaniu następnych updejtów.**

 **Miłego czytania!**

* * *

\- Alfred, chyba ogłoszę cię cudotwórcą! - zawołał Feliks, kiedy jakiś kwadrans później Ameryka zaznajomił go z planem. Wydawał się zupełnie nie zauważać faktu, że wycieczka była raczej niebezpiecznym przedsięwzięciem. Z kolei towarzyszący im Toris był nieco zaniepokojony… no i oczywiście zdumiony, że Alfredowi faktycznie udało się przekonać Arthura do tego pomysłu. Jednak patrząc na radość swojego partnera nie potrafił powstrzymać uśmiechu, cisnącego mu się na usta. Od dłuższego czasu nie widział, żeby Feliks był aż tak podekscytowany.

\- No ba! Jestem _kurwa_ bohaterem! - powiedział Alfred, wypinając pierś z dumą. - No co? - zapytał, kiedy Polska i Litwa najpierw wytrzeszczyli na niego oczy, a potem równocześnie ryknęli śmiechem.

\- Alfred… a ty w ogóle wiesz, co to słowo znaczy? - zapytał Feliks, ocierając łzę z kącika oka.

\- Nie mam zielonego pojęcia, ale zauważyłem, że bardzo często go używasz.

\- Wiesz, Feliks, w teorii użył go prawidłowo – wykrztusił Toris. - Ale… Boże, jak to zabawnie zabrzmiało z amerykańskim akcentem.

\- Chłopie, jestem niezwykle dumny, że opanowałeś tak ważne, popularne i niezwykle uniwersalne słowo, nawet jeśli śmiesznie je wymawiasz – oznajmił Polak, kiwając głową. - Aczkolwiek musisz się jeszcze wiele nauczyć o jego stosowaniu. Na początek wiedz, że nie występuje wyłącznie w języku polskim, obecne jest również w czeskim, słowackim, węgierskim, a nawet włoskim, chociaż tam to ma inne znaczenie. Aczkolwiek z tego, co się orientuję, tylko w polskim to piękne słowo pełni aż tyle różnych funkcji…

\- Jest tak często wykorzystywane, iż panuje przekonanie, że gdyby wyrzucono je ze słownika, cały naród polski by zamilknął – wtrącił Litwin z rozbawieniem.

\- Może nie cały, ale spora część z pewnością – przyznał Feliks. - Wracając jednak do tematu, pierwotnie tym słowem określano kobietę lekkich obyczajów. Dziś jednak używane jest również jako przecinek, wzmocnienie wypowiedzi, wyrażenie złości, zdumienia, radości…

\- Wybaczcie, że wam przerywam – powiedział głośno Arthur. - Ale jeśli chcemy gdzieś iść, to trzeba zakonspirować ciebie i Torisa, fizycznie i magicznie. Skończcie się wydurniać i chodźcie ze mną na chwilę.

\- I tak oto wykład „Kurwa – znaczenie i współczesne zastosowanie w języku polskim" został przeniesiony na późniejszy termin – westchnął Litwa, ruszając za Anglią.

\- Prowadzący wykład – Feliks Łukasiewicz, ma tylko nadzieje, że nie będziesz nas znowu zmieniał w inne kraje – powiedział Polska, dołączając do nich.

\- Nie, nasi przeciwnicy nie dadzą się nabrać na tą samą sztuczkę po raz drugi. Poza tym wiedzą, że Vash wyjechał, a Roderich nawet się nie zjawił – odparł Arthur, zapraszając obie nacje do pokoju, w którym mieściła się magiczna kwatera główna.

\- A skąd wiecie, że wiedzą?

\- Byłem z Francją na małych przeszpiegach w kafejce, w której sobie urządzili bazę. Podsłuchaliśmy co nieco.

Feliks miał zamiar zapytać, czy byli tak samo incognito jak ostatnim razem, kiedy bawili się w szpiegów, ale został powstrzymany przez Torisa, który zatkał mu usta dłonią.

\- Więc jak macie zamiar nas zakamuflować? - zapytał Litwa.

\- Na ciebie wystarczy kilka silnych zaklęć kamuflujących, z Feliksem będzie gorzej przez jego odporność na magię – zaczął wyjaśniać Anglia, przygotowując odpowiednie zaklęcia razem z Norwegią i Rumunią. - Postanowiliśmy w tym przypadku odwołać się do stworzenia magicznych amuletów, czegoś, co będzie kontenerem dla zaklęcia maskującego. Zamiast zaczarować samego Feliksa, damy mu coś, co będzie maskować przestrzeń wokół niego.

\- Właściwie to uważam, że z Litwą powinniśmy postąpić podobnie – stwierdził Norwegia. - W ten sposób nie trzeba będzie się martwić ponownym rzuceniem zaklęcia, gdyby osłabło. W końcu ta metalowa sierść też jest dość odporna na magię… nie tak jak smocze łuski, ale jednak.

\- W takim razie obaj dostaniecie magiczne amulety. Po dwa na głowę: jeden na kamuflaż wizualny, drugi do stłumienia magicznej aury, którą wokół siebie roztaczacie, żeby nie namierzyli was od razu po wyjściu z budynku.

\- Taka drobna sugestia. Jak już znajdziecie się w większej odległości od centrum, zdejmijcie te amulety odpowiedzialne za kamuflaż. Raz, że nie będziecie wyczerpywać ich mocy magicznej, dwa, że ludzie nie będą na was wpadali, bo nie będą was widzieć.

\- Suuuper – powiedział Feliks z ekscytacją. - Zawsze chciałem umieć robić się niewidzialny!

\- A nie chciałeś przypadkiem umieć latać? - zapytał Toris z uniesioną brwią.

\- Chciałem cały zestaw: latanie, niewidzialność i lasery z oczu… no i jeszcze telekinezę, żeby nie musieć wstawać po pilota do telewizora.

\- Wiesz… na razie w niektórych przypadkach możesz latać i do tego ziejesz ogniem, chyba może być za lasery z oczu. - Mimo wszystko Litwa wolał nie wiedzieć, jakby to wyglądało, gdyby blondyn posiadał te wszystkie umiejętności. Miny pozostałych nacji (poza Ameryką) świadczyły o tym, że nie on jeden czarno widział taki scenariusz.

\- No dobrze… to dajcie nam chwilę na stworzenie waszych amuletów. Mam nadzieję, że noszenie biżuterii was nie odrzuca – powiedział Arthur, wyciągając różdżkę.

\- O ile nie każesz mi nosić szczerozłotego biustonosza wysadzanego diamentami, będzie okej – stwierdził Polska. - No co? Widziałem w internecie takie wynalazki – dodał, kiedy reszta towarzystwa spojrzała na niego, będąc co najmniej w „lekkim" szoku.

\- Chyba nie chciałbym tego oglądać… - uznał Toris po chwili namysłu.

\- Ja też nie – przyznał Polak, przyglądając się, jak magiczne trio zaklina ich amulety. Dwa pierścienie, jakąś obręcz i wisiorek. - Czy to jest jakaś tiara? - zapytał wskazując na obręcz. - Jak tak, to dajcie ją Torisowi, totalnie będzie mu pasować.

\- Nie, to nie jest tiara, w dodatku jest dla ciebie…

* * *

\- Kurwa mać… to Litwa jest przerośniętym psem, dlaczego to ja noszę obrożę?! - syknął Feliks. Wlekli się z Torisem, noga za nogą, za idącymi przed nimi Arthurem i Alfredem. Z założeniem pierścieni nie było większych problemów. Alfred miał sporo uciechy, kiedy Polska i Litwa odegrali przy tym scenkę, jakby brali ślub. Chociaż Litwa był średnio zadowolony z faktu, że akurat jemu trafiła się rola panny młodej. Gorzej było z tą nieszczęsną obrożą, bo Feliks trochę się opierał, zanim w końcu dał ją sobie założyć. - To uwłacza mojej godności...

\- Bo to ty masz większą odporność na magię i musisz mieć silniejszy amulet, który będzie tłumił twoją magiczną aurę. A teraz siedź cicho, tak żeby nikt was nie usłyszał – mruknął Arthur.

\- Tak właściwie, to co to jest ta cała magiczna aura? - zapytał Alfred.

\- Nie do końca wiem jak ci to wyjaśnić… to taki… niewidoczny ślad, który pozostawiają za sobą magiczne rzeczy… stworzenia, zaklęcia…

\- Polska i Litwa?

\- W chwili obecnej owszem. Normalni ludzie, a nawet ci z nas, którzy nie posługują się magią, nie emitują jej wokół siebie w zbyt wielkich ilościach.

\- Rany, Liet… to zabrzmiało trochę tak, jakbyśmy wytarzali się w czymś, co niemiłosiernie wali na co najmniej kilka kilometrów.

\- Mieliście siedzieć cicho! To ma tak wyglądać, jakbyśmy byli tu z Alfredem sami! - Byli już parę metrów od bramy oddzielającej teren centrum kongresowego od ulicy. To, że, któryś z agentów MiT-u czaił się w pobliżu, było bardzo prawdopodobne, więc Anglik wolał zachować daleko idącą ostrożność.

\- Wiesz, jak chcecie iść na randkę, to znajdziemy sobie z Torisem jakieś ciekawe zajęcie…

\- Toris… ja mam prośbę, weź go jakoś ucisz, zanim ja to zrobię – warknął Anglia, czerwieniąc się lekko.

\- Właśnie, Liet, weź mnie jakoś ucisz, na chwilę obecną nikt nas nie widzi, mamy spore pole do popisu… o ile domyślasz się, o co mi chodzi – powiedział Feliks głębokim głosem. Po chwili rozległ się głośny pomruk zadowolenia jego i bruneta.

\- Jesteśmy praktycznie na środku ulicy, moglibyście przestać… - Ciche chichoty uświadomiły Anglii, że padł ofiarą dowcipu. - Czemu ja się na to zgodziłem? - westchnął z rozdrażnieniem.

\- Chłopaki, weźcie się uspokójcie na chwilę – powiedział Alfred z wyrzutem.

\- _Rany… to dziwne uczucie, być upominanym przez Amerykę… -_ mruknął półgębkiem Polska.

\- _Noo… -_ przytaknął Litwa. - _Ale faktycznie lepiej bądźmy już cicho._

\- Artie, masz właściwie jakiś pomysł na to, gdzie pójdziemy? - zapytał Ameryka po długiej chwili milczenia, uznając, że idąc w zupełnej ciszy wyglądają podejrzanie.

\- Cóż… zwiedzać nie pójdziemy – odparł Arthur. - Nie chciałbym, żeby któryś z zabytków został uszkodzony, gdyby zaczęły się kłopoty. Nikt za nami nie idzie?

\- Z tego co widzę, nie… Co do zabytków to zrozumiałe, najwyżej nadrobimy to innym razem, jak znowu będzie spokojnie. Szkoda tylko, że nie mamy czasu, żeby się wybrać do któregoś z tych parków rozrywki pod Londynem... W takim razie gdzie planujesz pójść?

\- Skoro szukamy rozrywki, pomyślałem, że najlepszym wyborem będzie Soho.

\- Uuuu… Soho jest fajne! - stwierdził Feliks z entuzjazmem. - Co nie, Liet?

\- Taaa… jest super… - burknął Toris, niezbyt podzielając zapał swojego partnera.

\- Mów trochę ciszej, dobra? - zasugerował Anglia. Nieco już oddalili się od centrum kongresowego, ale wolał jeszcze przez jakiś czas zachowywać większą ostrożność. - I przypadkiem nie zdejmujcie jeszcze pierścieni… w ogóle byłbym za tym, żebyście zdjęli je dopiero jak już znajdziemy się na miejscu.

\- Spoko, wyluzuj trochę Arthur, jesteśmy na wycieczce!

\- Na tak bezpiecznej wycieczce, że równie dobrze moglibyśmy się przespacerować po wybiegu dla lwów w londyńskim ZOO, wyobwieszani mięsem w dodatku.

\- A tak na marginesie… co to jest Soho, skąd wy wiecie co to i dlaczego Litwa brzmi na zirytowanego faktem, że tam idziemy? - zapytał Alfred, oglądając się do tyłu.

\- Wiesz, nie jesteśmy w Londynie pierwszy raz. Lepszym pytaniem w tej sytuacji jest: Jak to się stało, że ty nie znasz Soho? - odparł Polska. - Rozrywkowej części dzielnicy West End, pełnej klubów, kin, teatrów, salonów gier, pubów, barów dla gejów i cholera wie czego jeszcze?

\- Jakoś nie miałem wcześniej oka… czekaj, powiedziałeś „barów dla gejów"?

\- Dla lesbijek też, żeby nie było, że jestem nietolerancyjny.

\- Ale skąd…

\- To jest zagadnienie z kategorii „znudzony Feliks – w poszukiwaniu rozrywki" - mruknął Litwa. - Możemy tym razem zostać przy salonach gier? Ewentualnie krótkiej wizycie w pubie…

\- Po tym co się działo ostatnio, kiedy w grę wchodził alkohol, nie ma mowy, że wpuszczę Feliksa do pubu – oznajmił Anglia kategorycznym tonem.

\- To… dowiem się w końcu, co dolega Torisowi? - zapytał Ameryka. - Czy to ma jakiś związek z tymi lokalami dla homoseksualistów?

\- Owszem – przyznał Polak bez krępacji. -Odwiedziliśmy kiedyś kilka z ciekawości i muszę przyznać, całkiem to fajne. Przynajmniej nikt się na mnie nie gapi jak na abominację, jak pocałuje swojego chłopaka.

\- Czyyyyliiii… przeszkadza mu publiczne okazywanie uczuć?

\- Nie, to go tylko nieco krępuje, mnie zresztą też…

\- Wiecie, że ja tu ciągle jestem? - zapytał Litwa z rozdrażnieniem. - Może mnie nie widać, ale jestem.

\- …za to średnio mu pasuje, jak w takim lokalu ktoś obcy ma ochotę postawić mi drinka. Chociaż jak ktoś jemu proponuje, to też niezbyt mu to odpowiada.

\- Samo stawianie drinków mi nie przeszkadza, bardziej przeszkadzają mi ci goście, którzy na tym nie poprzestają.

\- Wciąż jesteś zły na tego faceta, który koniecznie chciał mnie zaprosić na randkę i nie przyjmował do wiadomości, że mam już chłopaka? Czy bardziej na tego, który klepnął cię w tyłek, jak szedłeś do toalety?

\- Na obu – burknął Toris, wdzięczny że nie widać było, jak się zaczerwienił.

\- Zluzuj trochę, Liet, bo mi zaraz palce połamiesz… znowu… I tak nie mam ochoty wpadać do któregoś z tych lokali, salon gier brzmi ciekawiej.

\- Przepraszam...

\- Podobno gry wam się znudziły – zauważył Alfred.

\- Te które przyniosłeś owszem, ileż można grać w to samo? Poza tym co innego parę konsolek, a co innego salony gier. Wątpię, żeby Arthur pozwolił ci wtaszczyć do centrum przykładowo stół do air hockeya.

\- I dobrze wątpisz, to jest miejsce spotkań międzynarodowych, a nie park rozrywki.

\- Równie dobrze można by tam zorganizować międzynarodowe zawody w… dajmy na to Mortal Combat. To też spotkanie – stwierdził Feliks.

\- Ej! To brzmi jak fajny pomysł! - Ameryka wyglądał na zdecydowanie zainteresowanego takim pomysłem.

\- Cóóóóż… nie brzmi to źle – przyznał Litwa. - Ale wybrałbym inną kategorię niż bijatyki, myślę, że wiele niewinnych padów straciłoby życie w takim spotkaniu.

\- Absolutnie. Nie ma. Mowy – oświadczył Anglia. - Centrum kongresowe nie służy do organizowania turniejów e-sportowych!

\- Ja tam nie widzę większych przeciwwskazań, w dodatku znam co najmniej kilka osób, które z chęcią weszłyby w coś takiego – powiedział Feliks. - No ale skoro gospodarz się nie zgadza…

\- Musimy znaleźć inny lokal – stwierdził Alfred z zamyśloną miną.

\- Na chwilę obecną musimy przeżyć tę całą wycieczkę – westchnął Arthur. - Ruszajcie się trochę żwawiej, jeszcze parę ulic i będziecie mogli zdjąć pierścienie.

* * *

\- Artie, dlaczego wcześniej mi nie pokazałeś tego miejsca? - zapytał Alfred, rozglądając się z zachwytem na wszystkie strony.

\- Ostatnim razem jak tu byłeś, koniecznie chciałeś, żebym ci pokazał stare budowle, bo naoglądałeś się filmów fantasy. Inna twoja wizyta wiązała się wyłącznie z parkami rozrywki…

\- Wpadłem też w lipcu, jak miałem urodziny.

\- Akurat tego to wolałbym nie rozpamiętywać.

\- To cud, że w ogóle coś pamiętasz z tamtego dnia.

\- Zanim poszedłem do tego nieszczęsnego pubu, wszystko było w porządku...

Odkąd dotarli do Soho, wiele się nie zmieniło. Feliks i Toris nadal włóczyli się za Arthurem i Alfredem, chwilowo tylko rozglądając się w ofercie lokalowej, z tą różnicą, że teraz mogli sobie pozwolić na trochę widzialności. Mogli też przysłuchać się dyskusji Ameryki i Anglii, którzy wyglądali trochę jakby zapomnieli, że nie są sami.

\- _Hej, Liet, wydaje mi się, czy sposób_ _,_ _w jaki ci dwaj ze sobą rozmawiają_ _,_ _wydaje mi się znajomy? -_ mruknął Feliks, przekrzywiając głowę na bok z lekko zamyśloną miną.

\- _Może dlatego, że my często tak rozmawiamy? -_ zasugerował Toris.

\- _Czy to przypadkiem nie oznacza, że spiknąć ich będzie o wiele prościej niż zakładaliśmy?_

 _\- Próbowałem ci to przekazać już jakiś czas temu, ale byłeś mocno zajęty byciem pijanym i próbą zamordowania swojego rodzeństwa._

 _\- Aha… to faktycznie było pilne. Tak wracając do misji „Swat"…_

 _\- Już zdążyłeś jej nadać kryptonim?_

 _\- … to moim skromnym zdaniem_ _jedyne, czego nam tu brakuje, to tego, co sugerowałem Alfredowi, jak próbowałem zamordować jego._

 _\- Żeby wyznał Arthurowi swoje uczucia? Nie, żeby coś, ale od tego to chyba w ogóle powinien zacząć. Ja nie wiem_ _,_ _czego on oczekuje… że mu wyreżyserujemy scenę wyznania jak z filmu czy jak? -_ mruknął Litwa, skrobiąc się po karku.

\- _Nie zdziwiłoby mnie to, jakby nie patrzeć to u Alfreda jest Hollywood… dobrze, że nie Bollywood, bo nie mam najmniejszej ochoty układać mu choreografii do sceny miłosnego wyznania._

 _\- Chyba wolałbym tego nie oglądać…_

 _\- Ty byś mu musiał wymyślić tekst do śpiewania._

 _\- … ani słuchać…_

 _-_ Artie, dlaczego stoimy w miejscu? - zapytał głośno Ameryka, przerywając Polsce i Litwie rozmowę.

\- Bo czekamy, aż ci dwaj się nagadają i zechcą podzielić się z nami informacją, czy chcą robić coś konkretnego – odparł Anglia, stojąc z założonymi rękami. Okazało się, że zatrzymali się już jakiś czas temu, a Toris i Feliks, zajęci własną dysputą, odruchowo przystanęli razem z nimi.

\- To raczej my czekaliśmy, aż wy się nagadacie – stwierdził Polska, wzruszając ramionami. - Co do mnie, to najpierw byłbym za pójściem do Chinatown i zjedzeniem czegoś fajnego.

\- Popieram ten plan – oświadczył Alfred z zapałem.

\- A potem… hmm... Hej, Toris, a może wpadniemy gdzieś zatańczyć?

\- O tej porze? - zapytał Litwa ze zdziwieniem. - W klubach imprezy rozkręcają się raczej wieczorem…

\- Nie o to mi chodzi. Arthur, kojarzysz tu jakiś lokal, gdzie mieliby gry taneczne?

\- _Dance Dance Revolution?_ \- zapytał Ameryka pstryknąwszy palcami.

\- O to to!

\- Aha… czyli chcesz pograć w grę, w której nie mam z tobą najmniejszych szans? - westchnął Toris z rezygnacją. Tańczenie zdecydowanie mu nie szło, a jeszcze niech Feliks wybierze coś szybszego...

\- Możesz się potem odegrać w karaoke, ze śpiewaniem lepiej ci idzie niż mnie. Jeszcze jakby można się było w takim miejscu napić…

\- Co ja mówiłem na temat alkoholu? - zapytał Anglia. Powieka zadrgała mu nerwowo na wspomnienie tego, co ostatnio miało miejsce w centrum.

\- Czemu od razu sugerujesz, że chodzi mi o alkohol? - zapytał Feliks urażonym tonem. - Próbowałeś kiedyś grać w _Dance Dance Revolution_ trochę dłużej niż jeden utwór? Mam umrzeć z odwodnienia czy jak?

\- Och… okej… przepraszam… po prostu nie rozróżniam, kiedy mówiąc „napić się" masz na myśli picie alkoholu, a kiedy zwykłe ugaszenie pragnienia. Czyli taniec, karaoke i żeby dało się czegoś napić? Nie powinno być z tym problemu, chodźcie.

\- A ciebie, Alfred, czeka zadanie specjalne – oznajmił Polska, przytrzymując Amerykanina za ramię.

\- Jakie zadanie? - zapytał Alfred ze zdziwieniem. Nieco niepokoił go szeroki uśmiech Feliksa i rozbawienie goszczące na twarzy Torisa.

\- My się pójdziemy trochę rozerwać, a ty w międzyczasie masz powiedzieć Arthurowi, co do niego czujesz.

\- Ale… jak to? Tak po prostu? - Obie europejskie nacje poczuły sporą satysfakcję, na widok rumieńca pokrywającego policzki Ameryki. - No i… chciałem popatrzeć jak gracie… pokibicować…

\- Mamy. To. Gdzieś. - oświadczył Polak, nie przestając się uśmiechać. - Najpierw wyznanie, a potem możesz pokibicować, nie zajmie ci to przecież nie wiadomo ile, co nie? W końcu jesteś bohaterem i w ogóle...

\- Jeśli ci to pomoże, to możesz sobie chlapnąć coś mocniejszego – dodał Litwin. - Arthurowi też możesz postawić kolejkę.

\- Tylko go nie spij tak, żebyś musiał go potem ganiać po całym Londynie.

\- A-ale… co jeśli… - wydukał Alfred, wyraźnie zbity z pantałyku.

\- „Co jeśli" to się będziemy zastanawiać, jak Arthur da ci kosza – stwierdził Feliks, poklepując Amerykę po ramieniu. - Co mam nadzieję, że nie nastąpi, bo inaczej będziemy musieli się odwołać do siły wyższej…

\- A ona to żąda czasami naprawdę trudnych… ciężkich… niebezpiecznych rzeczy w zamian za pomoc – mruknął Toris, wzdragając się mimowolnie na samo wspomnienie.

\- Tak więc… jako twoi swaci życzymy ci powodzenia. I czekamy na zaproszenie na oblewanie sukcesu.

* * *

\- Chaaya, ile jeszcze czasu zmarnujemy, kisząc się w jakiejś kafejce i czekając, aż tamci dwaj wyściubią nosy na tyle, żebyśmy dali radę ich dorwać? - warknął Stanford, przechadzając się tam i z powrotem po lokalu, z którego jego towarzyszka zdecydowała się obserwować budynek centrum kongresowego.

\- Tyle, ile to konieczne, a poza tym serwują tu bardzo dobrą herbatę – odparła agentka, spokojnie racząc się napojem. - Willie, co masz zamiar osiągnąć, łażąc w kółko jak jakiś maniak?

\- Cokolwiek! A co ty chcesz osiągnąć, siedząc na dupie całymi dniami i sącząc herbatkę?! Lada dzień będziemy mieli wrzesień, a nie jesteśmy nawet krok bliżej schwytania naszych celów! Mówiłaś, że masz plan, ale jakoś nie widzę, żeby cokolwiek się działo! Ciekawe, czy tak samo spokojna będziesz, jak Alvarez dobierze nam się do tyłków za kolejną porażkę!

\- Willie, chyba się nieco zagalopowałeś. - Chaaya zmierzyła swojego współpracownika zimnym spojrzeniem. Stanford mimowolnie zatrzymał się w miejscu, krzywiąc się lekko. Chaayi nie należało denerwować… była mściwa, okrutna i wyrafinowana w sposobach, które stosowała biorąc na kimś odwet. - Jestem dowódcą tej operacji, nie radzę ci podważać moich metod. Zwłaszcza, że to ty, mając wiele okazji, pomimo wyraźnej przewagi nad przeciwnikiem, spartoliłeś sprawę. Zwłaszcza w Berlinie – gdyby nie twoja niekompetencja, już dawno dostarczyłbyś panu Alvarezowi jego obiekty.

\- Ja… przepraszam… masz rację…

\- No właśnie, zamiast miotać się bez sensu powiedz mi, co nasi ludzie mają do powiedzenia na temat Kirklanda i Jonesa. Dowiedzieli się, dokąd i po co poszli?

\- Z tego co podsłuchał jeden z naszych, rozmawiali o zwiedzaniu… chyba po prostu poszli się trochę rozerwać.

\- Hmm… to mało solidarne z ich strony. Idą sobie szukać rozrywki, a ich koledzy po fachu są zmuszeni do siedzenia w jednym miejscu… - Agentka uniosła brwi zdziwiona, kiedy jej telefon zaczął dzwonić. Nie znała numeru, który się wyświetlił, ale mimo to odebrała. - Słucham? Taaak, to ja... -

Stanford spojrzał na swoją partnerkę zdumiony, kiedy kilkanaście sekund później jej twarz rozjaśnił uśmiech. Uśmiech, który sprawił, że komandosowi ciarki przeszły po plecach.

\- Dziękuję za informację, postaram się wykorzystać ją jak najlepiej – powiedziała Chaaya, zanim się rozłączyła. - Och, Willie, Willie… wygląda na to, że twoja frustracja zostanie w końcu nagrodzona.

\- Co przez to rozumiesz? - zapytał Stanford. - Kto dzwonił?

\- To mało ważne. Zbierz kilku agentów, zaraz wyruszamy. Reszta niech szczelnie obstawi wejścia na teren centrum kongresowego.

\- Dokąd? Czy to ma jakiś związek z naszą misją?

\- _Oui, mon ami_ _._ Lepiej się dobrze rozgrzej po tak długiej bezczynności, idziemy w miasto trochę się zabawić.

* * *

 **No to zaraz zaczniemy rozkręcać trochę więcej akcji** **( ͡ᵔ ͜ʖ ͡ᵔ )**

 **Obiecać mogę na pewno jedno...**

 **Będą arbuzy XD**

 **Ogólnie, to ten fik zmierza powoli ku końcowi (szok i niedowierzanie!). Przynajmniej pod względem fabularnym, nie wiem ile mi to wyjdzie rozdziałowo :v Cierpię na ciężki przypadek Niemoralnie Dlugiego Rozpisywania Się (Hmm... NDRS?), więc pewnie trochę jeszcze na to zejdzie.**

 **A tymczasem papatki i do zobaczenia w następnych rozdziałach!**


	31. Chapter 30

**Na start pozwolę sobie po raz kolejny przypomnieć, że zrobiłam ankietę odnośnie pomysłu "kilka rozdziałów pod rząd".  
No wiecie, koniec obecnej rotacji się zbliża :v**

 **Nie mam chyba żadnych większych komunikatów, więc czytajcie na zdrowie (a przynajmniej na dobre samopoczucie, bo na zdrowie, przynajmniej psychiczne, moje fiki raczej dobrze nie robią XD).**

* * *

\- Oooo taaaak… teraz mogę iść potańczyć – westchnął z zadowoleniem Feliks, poklepując się po brzuchu.

\- Mam nadzieję, że masz spore oszczędności, żeby oddać nam wszystkim kasę – mruknął Alfred, zaglądając do portfela. - Ziom, masz niezły apetyt… nie mówiąc już o kredycie na gry i jakieś picie.

\- Sorki, normalnie wolę unikać zapożyczania się, ale zostałem postawiony pod ścianą. Szkoda, że tę stówkę, co dostałem od Stanforda, zgubiłem, jak uciekaliśmy z Berlina, bo szef nadal nie odblokował mi konta.

\- Przynajmniej telefon wciąż masz… przez to, że zgubiłem swój, też jestem bez kasy, bo mobilnie nie wypłacę ani nie zapłacę, a portfel został u ciebie w domu – westchnął Toris. - W sumie udało mi się zaprzepaścić już dwa telefony...

\- Twój telefon obsługiwał płatności? - zapytał Ameryka ze zdumieniem.

\- Alfred… ten telefon nie był aż taki stary, a ten, który dostałem od Feliksa, był nawet nowszy… Byłbym wdzięczny, gdybyś przestał traktować mój…

\- I mój – wtrącił Polska.

\- Kraj jak zaścianek – skończył Litwa, starając się stłumić w sobie irytację.

\- No ale chyba przyznacie, że wasze kraje…

\- Alfred, zamilcz – syknął Arthur.

\- ...są raczej średnio rozwinięte…

\- Mam pewną radę: załatw sobie u siebie największą wojnę w historii świata, może nawet dwie, a potem na dokładkę prawie pół wieku komunizmu, to wtedy pogadamy – zasugerował Feliks chłodnym tonem. - Chodź, Liet, wiem, że jeśli chodzi o taniec, to ruszasz się raczej drętwo, ale muszę odreagować w jakiś mało szkodliwy dla otoczenia sposób. _Lubię Alfreda, ale czasami po prostu mam ochotę mu walnąć… -_ dodał cicho po polsku.

\- Więc uznałeś, że lepiej zaszkodzić mnie… - mruknął ponuro Toris, wchodząc za blondynem do lokalu wskazanego przez Arthura. _Nie ty jeden…_

\- Trochę więcej optymizmu, Toris! Doskonale wiem, że biodrami umiesz ruszać, więc jedyne, co cię blokuje przed wykorzystaniem tego na parkiecie albo macie do gry, to twoja głowa.

\- … To miał być komplement, zachęta, czy próba zawstydzenia mnie? - zapytał Litwin, czując, jak zapłonęły mu uszy.

\- Wszystkie trzy opcje.

\- Feliks, mam wrażenie, że ostatnio rzucasz wyjątkowo dużą ilością żartów z podtekstem…

\- Po prostu z czerwonym ci do twarzy… To ten, wy cieszcie się sobą, a my idziemy się trochę rozerwać. - Przy tych słowach, Polska posłał Ameryce spojrzenie pod tytułem „Powiedz mu w końcu, że się w nim bujasz, bo jak nie, to ja to zrobię, a tego byś nie chciał".

\- Eee… no okej, miłej zabawy – mruknął Alfred nieco nerwowym tonem.

\- Alfred, ja cię proszę. Zdaje się, że ta „wycieczka" jest po to, żeby ci dwaj się nieco odstresowali, nie po to, żebyś ich doprowadził do szału – syknął Arthur po tym, jak Litwa i Polska odeszli w stronę zakątka gier.

\- Przepraszam, Artie… - Ameryka podrapał się po karku, czując lekkie wyrzuty sumienia i powoli narastające skrępowanie. Irytował go fakt, że nie potrafił sobie poradzić z uczuciem zażenowania, w końcu był bohaterem, bohaterowie nie wymiękali w takich sytuacjach. - Umm… Artie?

\- Słucham?

\- Ten… no… może sobie strzelimy kolejkę? Ja stawiam.

\- Och… czemu nie? Tego, co tu się ostatnio odwala, chyba nie da się ogarnąć na trzeźwo. Tylko bez przesady, trzeba będzie jeszcze wrócić do Centrum Kongresowego.

* * *

\- Jak myślisz, Alfredowi się powiedzie? - zapytał Toris, kiedy z Feliksem czekali, aż zwolni się jedna z maszyn do _Dance Dance Revolution._

\- Tego się pewnie niedługo dowiemy… Nie martw się, Liet, nie będę cię tu męczył zbyt długo. Wedle moich obliczeń zdążymy zatańczyć parę kawałków i przejść się do bufetu, zanim tamci wychylą kilka głębszych, a potem pójdziemy popatrzeć, jak się rozwinie sytuacja.

\- To zabrzmiało jak plan godny Węgier.

\- Bo to na jej sposobach działania wzorowałem naszą strategię – wyznał Feliks.

\- Chyba zacznę się bać…

\- Spokojna twoja głowa, nie mam zamiaru stosować tych najbardziej ekstremalnych metod.

\- Bogu niech będą dzięki.

\- Ale za to mam zamiar cyknąć fotkę telefonem. Pomyśl tylko, za ile można opchnąć takie zdjęcie Elizabecie – powiedział Polska, szczerząc zęby.

Litwa otworzył usta, żeby zaprotestować, ale po chwili namysłu uznał, że to całkiem niezła myśl…

\- Albo… znając Arthura, to jeśli wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z planem, i tak nie będzie skory się tym pochwalić i zapewne zmusi Alfreda, żeby trzymał gębę na kłódkę. Będziemy mieć na nich niezłego haka – stwierdził po chwili namysłu.

\- Podoba mi się twój tok myślenia. - Polak pokiwał głową z uznaniem. - Ale… hmm… może gdyby dobrze to rozegrać to dałoby się i zarobić i mieć haka?

\- Czasami mam wrażenie, że wyszedłem za mąż za geniusza zła…

\- Nieee… przecież Lizzie jest singielką. Poza tym wiesz, że za mąż wychodzą kobiety? Miło, że w końcu się przyznajesz do bycia tą damską stroną związku.

\- Do niczego się nie przyznaję. Poza tym to ciebie da się bez większych trudów pomylić z kobietą, masz więcej ciuchów niż przeciętny facet i w dodatku wybierasz też ciuchy dla mnie.

\- Gdybym tego nie robił, to przy twojej częstotliwości kupowania ubrań skończyłbyś na… no nieee, popełnić taki błąd! - jęknął Feliks, uderzając się w czoło.

\- Ha ha ha… - Toris przewalił oczyma. - Gdybym potrzebował, to poszedłbym kupić…

\- Pytanie KIEDY i CO byś kupił… dobra, chodź, maszyna się zwolniła.

* * *

\- Udało nam się namierzyć cele! Wszyscy na pozycje, ogłuszacze ustawić na pełną moc! Czy każdy zespół ma ze sobą po dwie pary kajdan tłumiących?! - krzyknął Stanford do słuchawki, pilnując właściwego rozmieszczenia jednostek. Trzeba było zablokować tyle możliwych dróg do Centrum Kongresowego, ile to było tylko możliwe.

\- Nie spinaj się tak, Willie – powiedziała Chaaya pogodnym tonem.

\- Mam się nie spinać? Nie wiem czy wiesz, ale jeśli tym razem nie uda nam się złapać tych dwóch padalców, to Alvarez pourywa nam obojgu łby!

\- Nie sądzę – agentka rozsiadła się wygodnie w fotelu, pobieżnie przyglądając się mobilizacji. - Nie musi nam się udać już teraz, do pierwszego września wciąż mamy jeszcze trochę czasu.

\- Skąd możesz być taka pewna tego, że pierwszego na sto procent uda nam się dorwać Łukasiewicza i Laurinaitisa?

\- Cóż… gdybyś wysilił się choć trochę, żeby zdobyć kilka ciekawych informacji, to wiedziałbyś na jakiej podstawie tak twierdzę. No ale nie czas teraz na rozmowy, wyślij naszych do środka.

\- A my?

\- A my zjawimy się tam, gdzie akurat będziemy potrzebni.

* * *

\- Więęęęc… jak myślisz, Artie, ile jeszcze potrwa ta cała akcja? - zapytał Alfred, powoli sącząc swoją whisky. Jak na razie byli z Arthurem po dwóch kolejkach, a nadal nie czuł się na siłach, żeby tak po prostu wyznać swoje uczucia.

\- Naprawdę nie mam pojęcia, Alfred – westchnął Arthur z ponurą miną, kołysząc lekko swoją szklanką. - Trzeba odmienić Feliksa i Torisa, trzeba namierzyć tych gości, którzy na nich polują, i jakoś ich powstrzymać… a nadal jesteśmy w ciemnej dupie. Boże, nie sądziłem, że kiedykolwiek będziemy rozwiązywać kryzys tego typu. Jeszcze żebyśmy się tak wszyscy zaangażowali i wspólnie rozwiązali ten problem, to nie, znajdzie się kilku takich, dla których najlepszym wyjściem jest odizolowanie tamtej dwójki.

\- Masz na myśli Francję i Hiszpanię, co nie? A co z tobą... ty tak nie uważasz? - zapytał Ameryka.

\- Z własnego doświadczenia wiem, że zostawianie pewnych rzeczy samym sobie zazwyczaj nie przynosi niczego dobrego. - Anglia wychylił zawartość szklanki jednym haustem i skrzywił się nieznacznie. - Nie mamy żadnej gwarancji, że MiT nie obierze za cel innych nacji. Mam wrażenie, że gdyby to Francisa zmienili w jakiegoś potwora, to inaczej by zaśpiewał. Zastanawia mnie tylko… dlaczego za pierwsze cele obrali właśnie ich?

\- Nie martw się, Artie, na pewno nam się uda… i dojść do porozumienia, i pokonać tamtych gości, i odpotworzyć Feliksa i Torisa. - Ameryka poklepał Anglika po ramieniu, zagryzając wargi. Powinien się w końcu zebrać w sobie, nie miał nie wiadomo ile czasu.

\- No dalej, Alfred – syknął Feliks, kryjąc się wraz z Torisem za plastikowymi roślinami stanowiącymi element dekoracji lokalu. Nie pograli w _Dance Dance_ _Revolution_ zbyt długo, bo było wyjątkowo dużo chętnych… No i nie chciał tak kompletnie zniszczyć Litwina, który już po paru kawałkach miał minę, jakby ktoś umarł. - Teraz popatrz mu głęboko w oczy, powiedz mu, że się w nim bujasz i go kurwa pocałuj… a ja cyknę fotkę stulecia.

\- Feliks, to zabrzmiało jak scena z jakiegoś romansu… no może poza tym o fotce stulecia – mruknął Toris.

\- I poza tym, że chodzi o dwóch kilkusetletnich facetów, a nie normalną parę.

\- Dlaczego właściwie ich podglądamy, zamiast iść do bufetu zgodnie z pierwotnym zamiarem?

\- Żeby niczego nie przegapić, zdobyć cenną fotkę, upewnić się, że Alfred nie spieprzy sprawy i w końcu się od niego uwolnić. Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja byłbym wielce rad, gdyby nie powtórzyła się już sytuacja taka jak ta w kuchni zaraz po naszym przybyciu.

\- Jeśli po zejściu się z Arthurem nadal będzie o coś wypytywał, albo prowadził inne „badania", to po prostu strzelę go w końcu w zęby – warknął Litwa, zaciskając palce na krawędzi jednej z doniczek.

\- Nie będę cię próbował wtedy powstrzymywać. - Polska skrzywił się lekko, słysząc trzask plastiku pękającego pod naciskiem bruneta. - O… czekaj, chyba coś się zaczyna dziać!

\- Uch… umm… Artie, chciałbym… chciałbym ci coś pow… do czegoś się przyznać – wyrzucił z siebie Alfred, zanim zdążył się ugryźć w język.

\- Zdążyłem się już tego domyślić – stwierdził Arthur, bawiąc się podkładką pod szklankę. - Jesteś poddenerwowany… Więc? Co tym razem masz za uszami, że postawiłeś mi whisky, prawdopodobnie w nadziei, że rozluźnię się na tyle, żeby cię nie zamordować?

\- Eee… to, co chcę ci powiedzieć, to nie ta kategoria – mruknął Alfred, drapiąc się po karku. - To bardziej osobista sprawa…

\- Czyli? - zapytał ze zdziwieniem Anglia, patrząc na Amerykanina z uniesionymi brwiami.

\- No ten… umm… wiesz… Znasz to uczucie, kiedy uświadamiasz sobie, że… eee… że jest osoba, która jest dla ciebie bardzo ważna i dla której zrobiłbyś chyba wszystko i…

\- To jest zdumiewające – szepnął Litwa. - Ładowanie się z butami w czyjeś życie prywatne przychodzi mu bez problemu, ale żeby pogadać o swoim, to już ma opory.

\- Zawsze łatwiej jest przypierdzielić się do kogoś, niż swoimi rozterkami się zająć – stwierdził Polska, bawiąc się filtrami w aparacie telefonu. - Ale fakt, nie myślałem, że Alfred będzie miał aż takie opory.

\- Alfred… czy ty się przypadkiem nie zakochałeś? - zapytał powoli Arthur. - Hooo, czyżbyś potrzebował mojej porady? Co prawda minęło trochę czasu, od kiedy prosiłeś mnie o pomoc, ale wal śmiało.

W tym momencie Feliks z Torisem zasłonili sobie nawzajem usta, żeby nie ryknąć śmiechem i nie zdradzić swoich pozycji. Anglia w roli doradcy uczuciowego, nawet Litwie wydawał się po prostu komiczny, za to Polska wręcz trząsł się ze śmiechu, przytrzymując telefon obiema rękami, żeby go nie upuścić.

\- Jezu, nie! Znaczy… nie o to mi chodziło, nie potrzebuję pomocy, tylko… - Wyraz twarzy Anglika uświadomił Alfredowi, że jego dobór słów chyba nie był najszczęśliwszy.

\- Tylko co? Alfred, może nie powinienem cię poganiać, ale streszczaj się proszę. Musimy skończyć drinki, zgarnąć tamtą dwójkę i wrócić do Centrum Kongresowego. Najlepiej zanim znowu kłopoty zwalą nam się na łeb.

\- Artie, wiem, że to, co przed chwilą powiedziałem, mogło nie zabrzmieć zbyt miło. Po prostu chodziło mi o to… rany, nie wiedziałem, że to jest takie trudne… - Ameryka warknął poirytowany własnym zdenerwowaniem. - W sumie chrzanić to… - powiedział, biorąc głęboki wdech. Był bohaterem, do ciężkiej cholery… poza tym chyba jednak wolał wyznać swoje uczucia osobiście, niż zostawiać to Polsce. Po tym, czego był świadkiem po drodze z Warszawy do Londynu i później, miał przed tym poważne obawy. - Ja... ciebie...

\- Co mnie? Chrzanić mnie? - Anglia już zupełnie nie miał pojęcia, o co chodzi Amerykaninowi.

\- Nie, pytałeś się, czy w kimś się zakochałem… no i… zakochałem się… w tobie…

\- L-L-Liet… - wykrztusił Feliks, odsuwając od swoich ust dłoń bruneta. - Ja już nie wiem… mam być wzruszony, odetchnąć z ulgą, że w końcu to z siebie wyrzucił, czy wyć ze śmiechu z tego, jak to wszystko wygląda?

\- Eee… to nieładnie śmiać się z takich rzeczy… - wymamrotał Toris, nie do końca wiedząc, co ma na to odpowiedzieć. Ugryzł się w język, żeby samemu nie zacząć się śmiać.

\- N-no ale… Chryste, to już tobie wyznanie uczuć mnie poszło o wiele zgrabniej, niż światowemu supermocarstwu!

\- Mam się poczuć obrażony tym stwierdzeniem?

\- Toris, wiesz, jaką osobą jesteś ty i jaką osobą jest Alfred. Gdybyś miał obiektywnie wybrać, to na kogo postawiłbyś, że pierwszy wyzna swoje uczucia, na siebie czy na niego?

\- No dobra, masz rację, raczej nie stawiałbym na siebie. Hmm… ja to jednak jestem niezły.

\- Najlepszy na świecie, Liet. A teraz cicho, ciekawe co na to Arthur…

\- Chwila… że co? - wydukał Anglia, kiedy już odzyskał głos. - Alfred, chyba za dużo wypiłeś.

\- Nie, Artie, mówię zupełnie poważnie – powiedział Ameryka. Teraz, jak miał za sobą najgorsze, mówiło mu się znacznie łatwiej. - Nie wiem… kiedy to sobie uświadomiłem… w sumie kochałem cię od małego, jeszcze od czasów, kiedy opiekowałeś się mną jako swoją kolonią. A potem była rewolucja, której jednocześnie chciałem i jej nie chciałem… Chciałem, bo moi ludzie chcieli wolności, nie chciałem, bo czułem… wiedziałem, że to wszystko zmieni między nami. - Alfred westchnął ciężko. Nie do końca lubił wspominać pewne aspekty swojej walki o niepodległość. - No i zmieniło, tak bardzo chciałem podkreślić swoją niezależność, że… cóż… raczej nie dawałem ci powodu, żebyś… eee… odwzajemnił moje uczucia… - Zaklął w duchu, czując, jak znowu opanowuje go zdenerwowanie.

\- Alfred, zamknij się na chwilę – poprosił Arthur. Było mu tak gorąco, że nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby z uszu buchała mu para. - Ja… eee… uch… za nic nie spodziewałbym się, że ty… - Podrapał się po karku z zażenowaniem, zastanawiając się, czy przypadkiem to on nie wypił za dużo. To, co teraz się działo, było chyba jeszcze bardziej nierealne, niż Litwa i Polska pozamieniani w bestie z legend. - Łał… naprawdę czuję się zaskoczony.

\- A co czujesz emm… do mnie? - zapytał Alfred. Serce waliło mu jak młot, zaraz wszystko miało się rozwiązać.

\- Ja… nie wiem, Alfred, nie mam pojęcia, co mam powiedzieć… - Anglik zmarszczył brwi, próbując zebrać rozbiegane myśli, a nieco przeszkadzał mu w tym wypity alkohol. Ameryka rozejrzał się wokół spanikowany, szukając jakiejś podpowiedzi, co ma teraz zrobić.

\- Caaaaałuj go kurrrrrwa – dobiegł uszu Amerykanina przenikliwy szept.

\- Feliks, do cholery! - syknął Litwa, pociągając swojego partnera głębiej w sztuczne krzaki, kiedy Alfred spojrzał w ich stronę. Całe szczęście chyba ich nie zauważył. - Mieli nas nie nakryć!

\- Wiem, ale nosz kurna, musiałem chociaż minimalnie zainterweniować, bo inaczej nas tu Boże Narodzenie zastanie!

\- I myślisz, że twoja mała podpowiedź coś da…

\- No… w sumie to tak… weź rozchyl trochę te krzaki, chcę mieć dobre ujęcie.

\- Jak to dobre… no nie wierzę…

Torisowi szczęka opadła, w momencie, w którym zobaczył, że polska interwencja odniosła skutek. Arthur musiał być nie mnie zdziwiony, kiedy Alfred, najwyraźniej uznając, że opatrzność postanowiła dać mu jakiś znak, złapał go za poły marynarki, przyciągnął do siebie i pocałował go prosto w usta.

\- Nazwę ten plik „Amerykański atak na Anglię" - oświadczył Feliks, zapisując zdjęcie, które zrobił w międzyczasie. - A to „Chaos w sercu Królestwa Brytyjskiego" - dodał, kiedy cyknął drugą fotkę, tym razem uwieczniając minę Arthura, kiedy pocałunek dobiegł końca.

\- A ja chyba napiszę rozprawkę o węgierskich wpływach na współczesną Polskę - stwierdził Litwa, otrząsając się z szoku.

\- Ale wiesz, to było nawet słodkie… scena trochę jak w tych filmach dla nastolatek.

\- Oglądasz filmy dla nastolatek?

\- Hej, nie oceniaj mnie, niektóre z nich są naprawdę spoko! - Polska spojrzał w dół, zdziwiony, słysząc jakiś cichy stukot i czując jak coś uderza go w kostkę. - Ej, a to co za ustrojstwo? - zapytał, wskazując na coś co wyglądało jak metalowa piłka do ręcznej, z szafirowymi żyłkowaniami.

\- A-Alfred, ja… - wydukał Arthur, gdy udało mu się mniej więcej odzyskać zdolność jasnego myślenia. - Nie mogę powiedzieć, że… jesteś mi obojętny, ale… - wziął nieco głębszy wdech, czując jak zakręciło mu się w głowie. - Ja nie wiem, czy to wypali… jesteś jeszcze młody, powinieneś się nad tym jeszcze zastanowić…

\- Niby czemu? Zdaje się, że Toris z Feliksem nie mieli wiele więcej lat ode mnie, kiedy się zeszli – mruknął Alfred. Też był nieco rozkojarzony po tym pocałunku… ale na pewno mógł stwierdzić, że to było po prostu… _cool._

\- To nie ma tu nic do rzeczy… czekaj chwilę. - Nagłe oświecenie nieco otrzeźwiło Anglię. - To o to ich prosiłeś, prawda? Żeby ci pomogli z… i jeszcze to twoje „zbieranie informacji"… dobry Boże, biedni ludzie… - wykrztusił, po czym zaczął się śmiać.

\- Nie wiem co w tym takiego śmiesznego – burknął Ameryka obrażonym głosem, rumieniąc się mimowolnie. Może jednak postawił Brytyjczykowi o jedną kolejkę za dużo...

\- Rany, naprawdę im współczuję – wykrztusił Arthur, ocierając łezkę z oka.

\- To miło, ale mógłbyś nie zmieniać tema…

Nagle całym lokalem wstrząsnęła eksplozja, a powietrze wypełniło się gęstym dymem. Jednak nikt nie zaczął krzyczeć, a temperatura, zamiast wzrosnąć, mocno spadła.

\- Co to do cholery było?! - krzyknął Anglia, zeskakując z barowego stołka. - Tylko mi nie mówcie, że kolejny zamach, bo mam już tego dość!

\- Czemu zrobiło się tak cholernie zimno?! - Ameryka również zerwał się na równe nogi i rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, próbując przebić wzrokiem dym. Musiał wcześniej przetrzeć okulary, żeby pozbyć się cieniutkiej warstewki lodu, która pokryła szkła. Przy okazji zauważył, że praktycznie wszystko zamarzło, włącznie z ludźmi.

\- Mam złe przeczucia… szybko, leć sprawdzić, gdzie są Toris i Feliksa, a ja… - zaczął Arthur.

\- Spokojnie, nie musicie panikować, zaraz wam wszystko wyjaśnię… o swoich kolegów nie musicie się bać, nic im nie jest. Przynajmniej Torisowi nic nie dolega… Feliks chyba jednak gorzej to zniósł.

\- Ten głos… to ta wariatka, co ją widzieliśmy pod Centrum! - krzyknął Alfred.

\- Hmm… to nie było zbyt miłe – stwierdziła Chaaya. - Jestem jedną z najlepszych agentek MiT-u, a nie wariatką.

\- Cała ta wasza organizacja to jeden wielki dom wariatów!

\- Alfred, chłopcze, uważaj proszę cię na słowa, nie chciałabym zostać zmuszona do użycia przemocy.

Kiedy dym już nieco się rozwiał, Anglia i Ameryka uznali, że mają cholernie duże kłopoty. Byli otoczeni przez agentów MiT-u, którzy celowali do nich z tej dziwnej, miotającej energię broni. Inni, dowodzeni przez Stanforda, starali się zakuć szamoczącego się Litwę w kajdany, które mieli już okazję podziwiać w Berlinie. Dopiero po chwili udało im się dostrzec Polskę - leżał na ziemi i wyglądało na to, że jest nieprzytomny… a przynajmniej taką mieli nadzieję.

\- Jak sami widzicie, stawianie oporu nie byłoby dla was najlepszym wyjściem – oznajmiła agentka, strzepując z ramienia warstewkę lodu. - Pozwólcie, że przekażę wam dwie rzeczy. Po pierwsze, moje gratulacje! Życzę wam powodzenia w waszym związku. Po drugie, _GAME OVER_ , byliście godnymi przeciwnikami, ale koniec końców zwycięstwo należy do nas.

* * *

 **Mówiłam już, ze uwielbiam kończyć rozdziały w mało ekscytujących i nudnych momentach?**

 **Naprawdę muszę sobie druknąć jakiś dyplom, tylko trzeba wybrać ładny szablon XD**

 **A tak poza tym, to jest mi smutno... było kilka ładnych, ciepłych dni, ale jednak końcówka piździernika nie rozpieszcza. Listopad tuż tuż... czy każdy ma zakupiony odpowiednio duży zapas zniczy? :v  
W sumie nie mogę się doczekać Wszystkich Świętych, bo oznacza to dobre papu (przynajmniej u mnie), no i cmentarze w nocy wyglądają epicko.  
A pewnie tuż po pierwszym, znikną znicze, w sklepach pojawią się świąteczne ozdoby, artykuły i mikołaje z czekolady, a w radiu...**

 **Czy już to słyszycie?**

 _ **Last Christmas, I gave you my heart~**_

 **Ciekawe ile osób zacznie w myślach prześladować ta piosenka? XD**

 **Życzę wam upiornego Halloween (tak wiem, niepolskie to to, ale znam co najmniej jedną osobę, która na to czeka :v).  
No i zdrowia, bo leje i wieje i...**

 **Jak to w końcu jest? Mondrzy politycy likwidują ten czas zimowy, czy w ten weekend przestawiamy jednak zegarki ._.?**


	32. Chapter 31

**A więc teraz dotarłam do Fantastycznych, fika, który jest niby bliski ukończenia... ale znając mnie to jeszcze trochę potrwa :v**

 **Przynajmniej nudno nie powinno być... chyba?**

 **Well, niektórym chyba naprawdę znudziło się czytanie i komentowanie moich prac, tym, którzy ciągle wytrwale to czynią, serdecznie dziękuje. Choćby ze względu na takie osoby chcę to wszystko pokończyć (może wrzucić kolejne, bo kilka innych pomysłów mam), no i dla własnej satysfakcji (co, ja nie dokończę?! potrzymajcie mi piwo!).**

* * *

Toris nie miał pojęcia czym była ta… sfera, która eksplodowała u ich stóp. Początkowo wydawało mu się, że był to granat dymny, ale szybko zmienił zdanie, gdy poczuł, jak zimno się zrobiło. Wszystko w promieniu kilku metrów od centrum wybuchu dosłownie zamarzło. Oni też przez chwilę zupełnie nie mogli się poruszyć, a jedyną oznaką, że nie zmienili się zupełnie w bryły lodu, były parujące oddechy jego i Feliksa. Po chwili, która z ich perspektywy wydawała się niemal wiecznością, Polska drgnął odrobinę, krusząc warstwę lodu, która pokryła jego ciało.

\- F-Feliks… wszystko… w p-p-porządku? - wymamrotał Litwa, szczękając zębami z zimna. Przez metalową sierść w niektórych miejscach miał wrażenie, jakby przytulił się do kawałka metalu na dwudziestostopniowym mrozie.

Feliks w odpowiedzi był w stanie tylko lekko pokręcić głową. Otworzył usta, żeby powiedzieć Litwie, że czuje się okropnie, zapytać go, czy ma jakiś pomysł na to, co się tak właściwie stało, ale był tak potwornie zmęczony…

Toris poczuł, jak serce mu przyspiesza, kiedy blondyn osunął się na ziemię jak szmaciana lalka. Zanim zdążył się schylić, żeby sprawdzić, jak bardzo jest z nim źle i mu pomóc, zjawili się agenci MiT-u.

\- Feliks! - krzyknął Litwa, rzucając się jak wściekły, próbując wyrwać się Stanfordowi i kilku innym agentom MiT-u. - Obudź się! Proszę! - Zawarczał głośno, kiedy napastnikom udało się w końcu obalić go na ziemię. - Co mu zrobiliście, sukin…

\- Nic ponad to, co reszcie zebranych w tym lokalu osób. Zapewniam cię, że nic mu nie jest, a teraz przestań się tak rzucać i daj się grzecznie skuć – poprosiła Chaaya z pogodnym uśmiechem. Toris spojrzał na nią z furią w oczach. Nie zamierzał wierzyć w ani jedno jej słowo - skoro Feliksowi nic nie było, to dlaczego stracił przytomność? W dodatku prawie nie oddychał. Jedyne, co jemu dokuczało, to zimno… chociaż nawet to przestawało być problemem, walka z próbującymi go skrępować komandosami skutecznie rozgrzewała.

\- Mówię poważnie, to była tylko niewinna kriosfera, a Feliks zareagował całkiem naturalnie, co, nie przeczę, bardzo ułatwia nam zadanie – powiedziała agentka. - W końcu jest teraz częściowo gadem, czyż nie? To, że zasnął przy tak niskiej temperaturze, jest całkowicie dla niego normalne… Mógł co najwyżej doznać małego szoku, skoro temperatura otoczenia spadła tak nagle… - mruknęła, trącając bezwładne ciało Polski nogą. Jej agenci zdążyli już założyć mu kajdany i nową obrożę, znacznie masywniejszą od tej, którą stworzyli Anglia, Norwegia i Rumunia w celu ukrycia jego aury.

\- Swoją drogą ciekawi mnie, czy gdyby był w pełni przemieniony, uśpienie go byłoby trudniejsze… być może nasi naukowcy będą chcieli to zbadać.

\- Siebie moglibyście przebadać, czy aby na pewno nie jesteście wszyscy psychopatami – warknął Litwa. W chwili kiedy Stanfordowi w końcu udało się zatrzasnąć obręcze kajdan na jego przedramionach, po raz kolejny zaparło mu dech w piersi. Wcześniej czuł postępującą transformację, zmiany, jakie zachodziły w jego ciele, i napływającą doń siłę. Okowy w jakiś sposób sprawiły, że ów proces stanął w miejscu, a nawet powoli zaczął się cofać, co było chyba jeszcze bardziej nieprzyjemne niż normalna przemiana w tę i z powrotem. Toris nie był pewny, jak ma to dokładnie określić… chyba najbardziej przypominało to ten moment w Berlinie, gdzie nie mógł się przemienić. Bolało... może nie tak intensywnie jak wtedy, ale bez chwili przerwy, do czego dochodziły inne nieprzyjemne odczucia, związane z cofającą się transformacją.

\- Jak udało wam się nas namierzyć? - zapytał Anglia, starając się zachować spokój pomimo tego, że znajdowali się teraz w naprawdę beznadziejnej sytuacji.

\- A to będzie nasza słodka tajemnica – uśmiechnęła się Chaaya. - Mogę zdradzić tylko, że bez małej pomocy z zewnątrz by się nie obyło, zaklęcia maskujące były naprawdę silne. A teraz, jeśli pozwolicie… oddział A, pilnujcie tych dwóch, póki oddział B nie przetransportuje obiektów do punktu przerzutowego.

\- Artie, musimy coś zrobić – syknął Ameryka, bezradnie obserwując, jak agenci wynoszą nieprzytomnego Feliksa. Toris sprawił im nieco więcej problemów, ale w końcu zniecierpliwiony Stanford zdzielił go w głowę kolbą karabinu, skutecznie gasząc jakikolwiek opór z jego strony.

\- Jeśli masz jakiś dobry plan, jak się z tego wyplątać, to z chęcią go wysłucham – mruknął Arthur. On sam miał pustkę w głowie. - Wiedziałem, że ta wyprawa to marny pomysł...

\- Nie możemy tak po prostu przegrać… po tym wszystkim co przeszliśmy… to nie jest _cool_ – jęknął Alfred.

\- Nie każdą potyczkę da się wygrać, musisz się tego nauczyć, Alfred. Musiałby się zdarzyć chyba cud, żebyśmy z tego wybrnęli.

* * *

\- Zabezpieczyć obiekty i przygotować do drogi! - krzyknął Stanford. - Niezwłocznie jedziemy do portu!

\- Willie, powiedz no mi, od kiedy to ty wydajesz rozkazy? - zapytała Chaaya pogodnym tonem, chociaż w jej oczach czaił się zimny błysk. - O ile mnie pamięć nie myli, zostałeś zdegradowany.

\- Ja… oczywiście… przepraszam za niesubordynację – mruknął komandos, opuszczając wzrok.

\- Niemniej jednak masz rację, ruszamy natychmiast. Pan Alvarez na pewno jest już mocno zniecierpliwiony… Ale ani słowa, póki nie dostarczymy jego cennych obiektów badawczych przed jego oblicze. W przeciwieństwie do ciebie nie jestem aż tak zadufana w sobie, żeby nie dopuszczać do siebie myśli o możliwych komplikacjach.

Stanford zacisnął zęby. Nie mógł się doczekać, aż ta misja dobiegnie końca, bo miał już dość upokorzeń, które spotykały go na każdym kroku. Jedno z pozoru proste zadanie, a zdążył już stracić godność i stopień, na który pracował latami. I nawet nie mógł się odegrać na którymś z tych sukinsynów, którzy byli za to odpowiedzialni.

\- A co z resztą naszych? - zapytał jeden z agentów, dodatkowo unieruchamiając schwytane nacje łańcuchami umiejscowionymi z tyłu furgonetki.

\- Zgarnie ich inny transport, na chwilę obecną najważniejsze jest dostarczenie obiektów do bazy głównej – odparła Chaaya.

\- A co z ludźmi? Trzeba jakoś zatuszować całą akcję – powiedział Stanford, rozglądając się wokół. Większość z tych, którzy usłyszeli huk wybuchającej kriosfery, rozglądała się trwożliwie dookoła, niektórzy czym prędzej próbowali opuścić miejsce zdarzenia. Kilka osób wyciągnęło telefony, jedni żeby zadzwonić na policję, inni żeby nakręcić filmiki.

\- Nie ma takiej potrzeby, zaklęcia maskujące wystarczą w zupełności. To będzie tylko kolejny „zamach" przeprowadzony przez nieznanych sprawców, a nikt nie będzie zwracał na nas uwagi, jeśli tylko nie zaczniemy się zachowywać jak grupa terrorystów uciekająca z miejsca wypadku.

* * *

\- Myślisz, że długo nas tu tak będą trzymać? - zapytał Alfred. - Ręce mi już zdrętwiały.

\- Pewnie do momentu, aż będą mieć pewność, że nie damy rady odbić Polski i Litwy, ani wezwać wsparcia, które by nam w tym pomogło. - Arthur z trudem powstrzymał się od ciężkiego westchnienia. Jakoś powątpiewał w to, że ktokolwiek w ogóle przyszedłby im z pomocą. Może i znalazłoby się kilku chętnych, ale wciąż pozostawała kwestia tego, czy potężniejsze i bardziej wpływowe państwa nie próbowałyby ich powstrzymać.

\- A co z twoją policją? Ci goście narobili takiego rabanu, że już dawno powinni tu być!

\- Zapomniałeś, że ci goście stosują pełno różnych dziwnych sztuczek. Myślę, że nie mają problemu z opóźnieniem przyjazdu policji. - Anglia wolał nie wspominać o tym, że ostatnimi czasy z tempem interwencji stróżów prawa bywało różnie. Zerknąwszy na pilnujących jego i Ameryki agentów, zaczął się zastanawiać, czy policja w ogóle mogłaby coś zdziałać w starciu z tak niezwykłym uzbrojeniem i przeciwnikami, którzy na pewno nie byli zainteresowani negocjacjami i nie zawahaliby się otworzyć ognia.

\- Szefowa coś mówiła, kiedy nas stąd zabiorą? - zapytał jeden z pilnujących ich komandosów (z tego co Anglia kojarzył, nazywał się Christensen), zwracając się do swojego towarzysza.

\- Coś wspominała, że jak tylko upewnią się, że dostawa przebiegnie bez problemów, to wyślą po nas transport – odparł mężczyzna, nie spuszczając celownika z Alfreda.

\- Boże, nie mogę się doczekać, aż ta misja się w końcu skończy. Potrzebuję solidnego urlopu po przeprawieniu się przez całą Europę, żeby dorwać dwa potwory.

\- Gdyby wasz dowódca nie skrewił i to kilka razy, to nie musielibyście tłuc się przez pół kontynentu. - Mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami z obojętną miną. - Nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby go zdegradowali do zera, albo po prostu wywalili z MiT-u.

\- Gościu, nie przesadzasz aby trochę? Każdy ma prawo do błędu, a te potwory i ich kumple mieli więcej szczęścia niż rozumu.

\- Do błędu – owszem, ale do całej masy błędów, a nawet sprzeciwieniu się rozkazom… plotki mówią, że próbował zabić jeden z obiektów, a pan Alvarez nie jest miłościwym człowiekiem.

\- Kiedy chodzi o grożenie mojemu najlepszemu kumplowi i jego chłopakowi, to ja też nie jestem miłościwym człowiekiem.

Agenci spojrzeli po sobie zdziwieni, słysząc żeński głos. Kiedy już nabrali pewności, że to żaden z nich nie robi sobie jaj, odwrócili się jak na komendę, stając oko w oko z długowłosą, zielonooką brunetką.

\- Witam panów! - przywitała się Węgry uprzejmym tonem. - Jeśli mogłabym prosić, żebyście odłożyli zabawki i powiedzieli mi, dokąd wasi koledzy i koleżanki zabrali te „potwory", chociaż osobiście wolę im jednak mówić po imieniu, byłabym wielce zobowiązana.

\- Kim… jak… skąd w ogóle… - wydukał Christensen. Rozejrzał się za resztą oddziału. Przecież oprócz niego i tego nieprzyjemnego typa z jednostki Chaayi było co najmniej jeszcze kilku agentów, którzy zajmowali się odmrażaniem cywili poszkodowanych działaniem kriosfery. A przynajmniej powinno być, bo pozostałą część oddziału gdzieś wcięło. - Co tu się… gdzie jest reszta?! - Jego towarzysz zamiast rozglądać się za pozostałymi członkami oddziału, odwrócił się i wymierzył swoją broń w Węgierkę.

\- Kim jesteś, skąd się tu wzięłaś i co zrobiłaś z resztą mojego oddziału – powiedział komandos. To, że ta dziewczyna miała coś wspólnego ze zniknięciem pozostałych, było dla niego więcej niż jasne.

\- Faceci są tacy nierozsądni… - westchnęła Elizabeta, przewalając oczyma. - Dasz im do ręki broń i już myślą, że są panami życia i śmierci. Chyba w tej waszej popapranej organizacji nie uczą dobrych manier, co? Kultura wymaga, żebyście najpierw odpowiedzieli na moje pytanie, zanim zadacie własne. Ale… - dodała szybko, unosząc ręce w obronnym geście – zanim któryś z was wyskoczy z jakimś pseudokozackim tekstem w stylu „to ja tutaj zadaję pytania", pozwólcie, że o czymś wam przypomnę.

\- Niby o czym? - zapytał Christensen.

\- Wydaje mi się, że mieliście pilnować tych dwóch kolesi za wami.

Mimo że Anglia i Ameryka byli tak samo zdziwieni pojawieniem się Węgier jak agenci MiT-u, to nie zmarnowali okazji do działania. Kiedy tylko zyskali pewność, że uwaga przeciwników skupiona jest na Elizabecie, podkradli się na tyle cicho i sprawnie, na ile było ich stać przy lekkim stanie upojenia alkoholowego, i zanim komandosi naprawili swój błąd, zostali obezwładnieni.

\- Okej, wszystko znowu po naszej myśli – stwierdził Alfred, zacierając ręce z zadowolenia.

\- Nie do końca, Al. Zapominasz, że dorwali Polskę i Litwę, a my nie wiemy w którą stronę uciekli, czym się przemieszczają i jak daleko już są. - Arthur westchnął ciężko, rozcierając skronie w próbie uspokojenia rozbieganych myśli i wymyślenia czegoś, co pomogłoby im rozwiązać ten problem. Byłoby mu znacznie łatwiej, gdyby nie wypity wcześniej drink… no i wyznanie Alfreda, ale o tym starał się teraz nie myśleć… zbyt często. - Nie wiem, skąd się tu wzięłaś, Elizabeto, ale naprawdę ocaliłaś nam skórę.

\- Gdybym ci powiedziała, dlaczego się tu zjawiłam, to pewnie byś nie uwierzył, a my nie mamy teraz czasu na wyjaśnienia i ploteczki. Chociaż nie ukrywam, że jestem niezwykle ciekawa, czy Alfred wyznał ci już swoje uczucia. - Widząc, że Anglia i Ameryka jednocześnie otworzyli usta, rumieniąc się przy tym, Węgry doszła do wniosku, że „coś" jednak musiało mieć miejsce. - Nie teraz – powiedziała unosząc rękę, zanim chłopaki zdążyli się odezwać. - Teraz musimy uzyskać odpowiedzi na te kwestie, o których wspominał Arthur.

\- Chciałbym spytać tylko o jedno… co się stało z resztą tego oddziału, który jeszcze przed chwilą tu był? - zapytał Anglia, odchrząknąwszy lekko, żeby chociaż odrobinę ukryć zmieszanie.

\- Mnie nie pytaj, nie mam pojęcia, co Białoruś i Rumunia z nimi zrobili.

\- Białoruś i… Rumunia?! A co oni tu robią… robili? I jakim cudem dobrowolnie wybrałaś się gdzieś z Rumunią?!

\- Chyba cię coś boli, jeśli myślisz, że dobrowolnie zbliżyłabym się do tego typa na bliżej niż sto metrów – oznajmiła Węgierka, wyraźnie poirytowana. - Ale Czechy i Słowacja chyba i tak mają gorzej…

\- Artie… - zaczął powoli Alfred - …czy tylko ja się w tym wszystkim pogubiłem?

\- Nie, Alfred, nie tylko ty…

\- Na litość boską! Zaraz wam wszystko wytłumaczę, nawet jeśli Ameryce zapewne nie do końca się spodoba to, co powiem. Tylko dowiedzmy się na razie tego, czego potrzebujemy, dobra? - Węgry przyklęknęła przy unieruchomionych komandosach. - No dobrze, krótka piłka, czym i dokąd pojechali wasi kumple z naszymi kumplami?

\- Chyba śnisz, jeśli myślisz, że cokolwiek wam powiemy! - zaperzył się Christensen. - Za długo polowaliśmy na tamtą dwójkę… zresztą, co ja mówię, i tak nie macie cienia szans na odbicie ich.

\- Oj uwierz, jeszcze byś się zdziwił… Ale teraz na poważnie, lepiej zacznijcie gadać, zanim zrobi się niemiło.

\- Ta, co nam niby zrobisz? - zadrwił drugi ze schwytanych komandosów. - Domyślam się, że też jesteś uosobieniem jakiegoś państwa, ale to musi być naprawdę gówno warte państwo, skoro cię nie kojarzę. Zdaje się, że wspominałaś coś o Czechach i Słowacji? Naprawdę myślisz, że elitarni agenci MiT-u wystraszą się personifikacji takich nic nie znaczących kraików?

\- Ich pewnie nie, ale tego, kto jest z nimi, chyba każdy by się wystraszył. A co do mnie… fakt, w obecnych czasach mój kraj nie jest jakoś szczególnie znaczący na arenie międzynarodowej, aleeee… - Węgry nachyliła się tak, żeby znaleźć się oko w oko z dwójką komandosów i porozmawiać z nimi tak, żeby Ameryka i Anglia jej nie dosłyszeli. - Mam ponad tysiącletnie doświadczenie w zadawaniu cierpienia, o jakim wam się nie śniło – oznajmiła z mrożącym krew w żyłach uśmiechem. - Lepiej dla was, jeśli powiecie mi to, co chcę wiedzieć, zanim się zdenerwuję, a tego ani wy, ani największe potęgi na świecie nie chcielibyście oglądać.

\- N-nie damy się zastraszyć! To zwykły blef! - syknął agent, chociaż zdążył nieco stracić rezon. Elizabeta tylko nachyliła się bardziej i zaczęła mu coś szeptać do ucha. Cokolwiek to było, to znajdujący się obok Christensen był świadkiem tego, jak wszelki kolor odpłynął z twarzy jego towarzysza, który jeszcze chwilę temu wydawał mu się niezłomny i pewny siebie.

\- To jak będzie? - zapytała Węgierka, nie przestając się uśmiechać. - Hmm… w takim razie… - mruknęła, unosząc rękę, kiedy nie dostała odpowiedzi.

\- Jadą do portu! - pisnął komandos, starając się odsunąć jak najdalej. - Czarną furgonetką! Nic więcej nie wiem, nie rób mi krzywdy, proszę!

\- No widzisz, to nie było aż takie trudne, prawda? - Elizabeta poklepała komandosa po policzku, po czym wyprostowała się i wyciągnęła telefon.

Arthur z Alfredem tylko popatrzyli po sobie, z jednakowo pobladłymi twarzami. Żaden z nich nie chciał wiedzieć, co takiego powiedziała temu facetowi, że tak szybko zmienił zdanie o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni.

\- Eee… Elizabeto, czy mogłabyś teraz wyjaśnić… - Anglia umilkł w jednej chwili, gdy Węgry zasygnalizowała mu, żeby poczekał jeszcze chwilę i wybrała któryś z kontaktów w swoim telefonie.

\- Jadą w stronę portu, czarna furgonetka… wziąć Anglię i Amerykę i ruszać w waszym kierunku, czy się stąd zawijać? Mhm… ale wiesz, że jeśli im powiem, kto dowodzi tą akcją, to Alfred na sto procent nie odpuści? No dobra, to zbieram ekipę…

Dziewczyna westchnęła ciężko, rozłączając się i chowając urządzenie do kieszeni.

\- Z kim rozmawiałaś? - zapytał ostrożnie Arthur, nie będąc pewnym, czy może się już odezwać.

\- Z Czechami. Pytałam, czy mamy ich wesprzeć, czy wracać do centrum kongresowego.

\- A kto dowodzi akcją? - wtrącił Alfred. Uniósł brwi zdziwiony, widząc zbolałą minę dziewczyny, wyglądała jakby naprawdę nie miała ochoty odpowiadać na to pytanie.

\- Cóż… jak już wspominałam, pewnie nie uwierzycie jak wam powiem…

* * *

\- Czarna furgonetka? Ja to jednak mam nosa.

„I to całkiem sporego" - pomyślała Czechy z przekąsem.

\- Węgry zgarnie Amerykę i Anglię i postara się do nas dołączyć tak szybko, jak się da.

\- Och? To nawet lepiej, lubię pokazywać byłym potęgom i pseudomocarstwom, jak się powinno załatwiać interesy.

Słowacja westchnął bezgłośnie z iście cierpiętniczą miną. Czeszka podzielała jego zdanie, ale wolała się głośno nie odzywać bez potrzeby. Zanotowała sobie za to w pamięci, żeby natrzeć Polsce i Litwie uszu za to, że musieli ich teraz ratować. O ile przeciw samej akcji ratunkowej nic nie miała, o tyle przeciw głównodowodzącemu całą operacją - już owszem.

\- Czy to nie wzruszające? Zupełnie jak za starych dobrych czasów Układu Warszawskiego.

\- Te czasy ani nie są takie stare, ani nie były dobre – stwierdziła Czechy kwaśnym tonem.

\- Poza tym jedyną operacją wojskową Układu była inwazja na jeden z krajów członkowskich, a tym razem chodzi o to, żeby faktycznie komuś pomóc – dorzucił Słowacja ponuro.

\- Czepiacie się szczegółów. Ale dość już tych wspominków, w końcu trzeba wyciągnąć waszego brata z tarapatów, da? - zapytał Rosja z uśmiechem. - On to ma jakieś wybitne uzdolnienia w tym kierunku… a Litwie obrywa się rykoszetem.

\- Z tym, że z reguły to nie jego wina, a z tego co nam wcześniej mówiłeś, tym razem też tak jest – stwierdził Słowak.

\- Tylko nadal nam nie powiedziałeś, czyja to sprawka – dorzuciła Czeszka, unosząc pytająco brew. Zastanawiała się też, skąd Rosjanin wiedział, że będąca w opałach czwórka gdzieś wyszła, że mają kłopoty i gdzie dokładnie należy ich szukać.

\- Spokojnie, wszystko w swoim czasie, chcę najpierw, jak to się mówi… zbudować napięcie. - Ivan uśmiechnął się szerzej, poprawiając szalik. - Chodźmy więc, towarzysze, pora odzyskać cenny ładunek – oznajmił, niespiesznie ruszając w stronę furgonetki, posuwającej się mozolnie po zakorkowanej ulicy.

* * *

\- Ale że jak to „Rosja zebrał kilka krajów i oświadczył, że Anglia, Ameryka, Polska i Litwa mają kłopoty i trzeba im pomóc"? - zapytał Arthur zszokowany. - Skąd on w ogóle wiedział, że jesteśmy poza centrum? Znaczy, byli świadkowie tego jak ja i Alfred wychodzimy, ale skąd wiedział, że Feliks i Toris są z nami, skoro nie było ich widać, a wiedzieli o tym jeszcze tylko Norwegia i Rumunia?!

\- Po raz kolejny powtarzam ci, że nie znam szczegółów – powiedziała Węgry, siląc się na spokój. Najchętniej ruszyłaby do dalszej akcji, zamiast bawić się w tłumaczenia. - Wiem tyle, ile ci powiedziałam, chcesz to spytaj Ivana jak go spotkamy.

\- Jak na moje to maczał w tym palce i dlatego tyle wie – burknął Ameryka. Nie podobało mu się to, że zawdzięcza ratunek Rosji.

\- Tylko że to nie ma sensu, po co miałby ruszać nam na pomoc, gdyby to była jego sprawka? - mruknął Anglia. - Z drugiej strony, skąd on wie aż tyle…

\- Rozmawiamy o Rosji. On na pewno ma jakieś pokręcone sposoby na zdobywanie informacji. Mnie z tego wszystkiego najbardziej ciekawi jedna kwestia. - Węgry posłała chłopakom śmiertelnie poważne spojrzenie. - Zanim się rozdzieliliśmy, ten kre... Rumunia zapytał Rosję, skąd wie, że MiT dowiedział się o waszej małej eskapadzie. Wiecie, co Ivan odpowiedział? - Uśmiechnęła się gorzko, gdy obie nacje pokręciły głowami. - Że ktoś z centrum dał im cynk. Pytanie brzmi: kto spośród nas uznał, że zdrada to dobry pomysł?

* * *

 **Jestem ciekawa czy w tych trzech rozdziałach uda mi się skończyć tą akcję i zacząć następną...**

 **I zastanawiam się za co wezmę się już po Fantastycznych. Niestety czekającym na Dlaczego i Burzliwe muszę oznajmić, że na te dwa fiki to chyba mi wskoczył jakiś writer's block, więc albo chwilowo je zostawię w spokoju, albo jak już się za nie wezmę, to trochę potrwa zanim coś z nich wymodzę (tak przynajmniej twierdzę na chwilę obecną, a u mnie nastroje do pisania określonych prac zmieniają się jak w kalejdoskopie). #panibetoniebijpls!**

 **A teraz klasycznie, trzymajcie się cieplutko (bo w końcu cieplutko się zrobiło) i widzimy się w następnym rozdziale.**

 **A ja idę szukać kota.**


	33. Chapter 32

**Well...**

 **Zaczęłam pisać ten rozdział już jakiś czas temu... ale potem... potem to w sumie nie wiem czym dokładnie się zajęłam, dlatego dokończyłam go dopiero teraz. Wrzucam bez większej edycji, bo nie chcę kazać wam czekać, a moja beta... zapewne jest zajęta (albo ją czymś ciężko obraziłam). Cóż i tak ją podziwiam, że jej się chce.**

* * *

Kiedy się ocknął, Litwa zauważył kilka rzeczy. Po pierwsze, Feliks nadal się nie obudził. Po drugie, sądząc po tym, że znajdowali się... sam w sumie nie wiedział gdzie... chyba w jakimś pojeździe, bo miał wrażenie, że się poruszają... w każdym razie wciąż mieli przejebane. Jeśli dodać do tego fakt, że razem z nimi było kilku agentów MiT-u, którzy przez cały czas ich obserwowali, to mieli nawet bardzo przejebane, a jedynym plusem było to, że nie było wśród nich ani Stanforda, ani Chaayi.  
Po trzecie ich prześladowcy byli albo przewrażliwieni, albo wręcz do przesady ostrożni… może jedno i drugie, bo inaczej nie był w stanie wytłumaczyć tego dlaczego on i Polska zostali skuci taką ilością łańcuchów i dodatkowych kajdan, jakiej nie powstydziłby się ktoś chcący unieruchomić parę dinozaurów. Mimo szczerych chęci, Toris nie potrafił dopatrzeć się w obecnej sytuacji żadnych plusów, mógł się co najwyżej pozastanawiać, jakim cudem ich oprawcy przejrzeli cały plan, wszystkie te maskarady i zaklęcia, które miały ich zamaskować.  
Może po prostu śledzili Alfreda i Arthura, wychodząc z założenia, że mogą próbować czegoś w tym stylu. Może te wszystkie środki zapobiegawcze zastosowane przez Anglię, Norwegię i Rumunię były tak na dobrą sprawę nic nie warte. A może po prostu mieli aż tak wielkiego pecha, że agenci MiT-u postanowili losowo wpaść ze swoimi magicznie usprawnionymi zabawkami akurat do tego lokalu, w którym chcieli się odrobinę rozerwać i odstresować. Zapewne gdyby podzielił się tą ostatnią teorią z Feliksem, ten stwierdziłby, że przy jego szczęściu wszystko jest możliwe i ponownie zacząłby rozważać nad zmianą imienia na trochę mniej ironiczne.

\- Dobry Jezu… jeszcze tylko dotrzeć do portu, przeładować te dwa potwory na łódź, dopłynąć do bazy i w końcu będzie można chwilę odpocząć – westchnął głośno jeden z pilnujących ich agentów.

\- Tylko… wiesz, od początku tej operacji wydarzyło się już tyle nieprawdopodobnych rzeczy, że odetchnę z ulgą dopiero w momencie, w którym sam pan Alvarez powie nam, że misja skończona – stwierdził inny z ponurą miną. - Od Warszawy się za nimi uganiamy i zawsze jakimś cudem, bo inaczej tego nazwać się nie da, udaje im się wyślizgnąć.

\- No ale popatrz teraz na nich, są skuci, mają kajdany tłumiące, więc żaden z nich się nie przemieni, a ich kumpli pilnują nasi kumple, a jakby tego było mało to nie wiedzą dokąd ich zabieramy. To musiałby być naprawdę cud, żeby tym razem udało im się nawiać.

\- Po prostu wyjedźmy już z tego cholernego miasta… posuwamy się w ślimaczym tempie.

\- Londyn w godzinach szczytu, nie spodziewałeś się chyba, że będziemy mknąć jak na autostradzie?

Od rozmowy komandosów uwagę Litwy odwrócił bolesny pomruk dobiegający od strony Polski. Wyglądało na to, że w końcu przeszła mu ochota na spanie i postanowił sam przekonać się w jakim bagnie teraz ugrzęźli. Kiedy blondyn uniósł nieco głowę, żeby się rozejrzeć, Litwin miał okazję przekonać się, że w międzyczasie dorobił się czegoś w stylu kagańca… Stawiał, że mimo całych tych „kajdan tłumiących" ich przeciwnicy nadal obawiali się ognistego oddechu. Albo, że Feliks ich najzwyczajniej w świecie pogryzie gdyby któryś z nich się zbliżył. Był do tego zdolny, zwłaszcza kiedy był zirytowany, a teraz na pewno był poważnie wkurzony.

Polak potoczył wokół wciąż nieco nieprzytomnym wzrokiem,a po chwili analizy otoczenia wydał z siebie głośne westchnienie i coś co zabrzmiało jak mocno przytłumione „kurwa mać".

\- Dla własnego dobra lepiej siedźcie cicho, nie chcecie żebyśmy musieli was uciszać – ostrzegł ich jeden z agentów.

Toris skrzywił się odrobinę, ledwo powstrzymując się od uwagi, że dobrze że mu to powiedzieli, bo właśnie miał zacząć piszczeć jak mała dziewczynka z nadzieją, że ktoś go uratuje. W tym momencie był nawet wdzięczny za to, że Feliks miał ten kaganiec, bo znając jego do głowy przyszło mu coś podobnego, a w przeciwieństwie do niego nie powstrzymywałby się od głośnego wyrażenia swojego zdania.

\- Wracając do tematu… - komandos wrócił do przerwanej rozmowy – ja wiem, że Londyn duże miasto, że korki i tak dalej, ale bez przesady do ciężkiej cholery, od jakiegoś czasu mam wrażenie, że stoimy w miejscu.

\- Bo stoimy w miejscu – oznajmił jego rozmówca, nasłuchując uważnie komunikatu nadawanego przez słuchawkę. - Chyba jacyś wariaci wyszli na ulicę i blokują przejazd…

* * *

\- Jeszcze raz, co ja tu w ogóle robię i dlaczego mam robić za wabia? - zapytał Prusy. Minę miał taką jakby miał szczerą ochotę się rozpłakać.

\- Wiesz, wystarczyło powiedzieć „nie", kiedy Rosja zapytał czy z nim pójdziemy – stwierdził Bułgaria. Stali obaj na środku drogi wstrzymując ruch, a Bułgar zajęty był sprawdzaniem, czy rejestracja furgonetki, która stała przed nimi, zgadzała się z tą którą otrzymał w SMS-ie od Czech.

\- Ta jasne - Gilbert zaśmiał się histerycznie. - Bo to takie proste odmówić temu typowi…

\- Nie widzę w czym tkwi problem… och, wygląda na to, że trafiliśmy idealnie.

\- Świetnie! Od razu poczułem się lepiej!

\- Naprawdę nie rozumiem co ci nie pasuje…

\- Hej! Złaźcie z drogi! - wrzasnął na nich kierowca furgonetki, wychylając głowę przez boczną szybę. - Mam ważną dostawę do zrealizowania!

Bułgaria zrobił minę jakby nie zrozumiał ani słowa, po czym zaczął coś szybko mówić po bułgarsku gestykulując przy tym obficie.

\- Nosz do ciężkiej cholery! Znowu jakiś nieznający angielskiego rusek się napatoczył?! Klimow! Chodź tutaj, musisz przetłumaczyć jednemu kretynowi że ma zejść z ulicy! - wrzasnął mężczyzna, cofając głowę do wnętrza wozu.

\- Czekaj chwilę – powiedział Stanford, przechylając się do przodu, żeby przyjrzeć się tarasującym drogę osobom. - Tego twojego ruska to nie kojarzę, ale albinosa na sto procent spotkałem już w Berlinie… To ten… Beilschmidt czy jak mu tam było.

\- W takim razie jego towarzysz też musi być personifikacją państwa – uznała Chaaya. - I mogę się założyć, że to, że akurat oni tarasują nam drogę nie jest przypadkiem.

\- Skoro tak, to ruszaj do przodu – powiedział Stanford ze zniecierpliwieniem. - Jak ich potrącisz, to i tak się zagoją.

\- Sir, jeśli to zrobię, to wyrżnę w tył auta jadącego przed nami – odparł kierowca, postukując palcami w kierownicę.

\- A to na pewno nie pomoże nam w szybszym dostaniu się do portu, tylko niepotrzebnie zwrócimy na siebie uwagę – dodała agentka.

\- Przez tych dwóch już zwracamy na siebie uwagę, bo ci co jadą za nami raczej nie są zachwyceni tym, że się nie ruszamy – rzucił kwaśno komandos. - W takim razie mnie przepuść, już ja sobie z nimi porozmawiam!

\- Siadaj, Willie – rzuciła krótko Chaaya. - Skoro ty pamiętasz Beilschmidta, to na pewno on pamięta ciebie, zwłaszcza po tym co odwaliłeś w Berlinie. Może się mylę i są tu przez przypadek, w takim wypadku jeśli zobaczą ciebie to na pewno zaczną coś podejrzewać. Ja sobie z nimi porozmawiam, tylna straż niech pozostanie na pozycjach, a w międzyczasie wyślijcie komunikat do bazy, niech sprawdzą kim jest towarzysz Beilschmidta.

\- Dobra, ktoś wysiada – stwierdził Gilbert widząc otwierające się drzwi. - To co teraz robimy?

\- Nie wiem – powiedział Bułgaria wzruszając ramionami.

\- Jak to nie wiesz?!

\- Rosja powiedział żebyśmy ich na chwilę zatrzymali, no to to udało się osiągnąć. Teraz chyba po prostu pozostaje nam kupić więcej czasu.

\- To po cholerę ja tu jestem, skoro ty świetnie dajesz sobie radę sam?!

\- Już ci mówiłem kogo masz o to pytać! Na niego się drzyj a nie na mnie!

Prusy pobladł na samą myśl o tym, żeby zacząć wrzeszczeć na Rosję. To było zajęcie dobre dla światowych mocarstw i samobójców z Polską na czele. Oczywiście to nie było tak, że się bał czy coś w tym stylu, na to był zbyt wspaniały… po prostu był… rozsądny.

\- Nie mam czasu go teraz szukać – stwierdził, chcąc z tego wyjść z twarzą. - Najpierw trzeba wymyślić co teraz robić bo… czy w tej waszej popieprzonej słowiańskiej rodzince normą jest, że najpierw się robi potem myśli?!

\- Chłopie… jesteś jedną z ostatnich osób, które mają prawo wyskakiwać z czymś takim – stwierdził Bułgar, patrząc na albinosa z powątpiewaniem. - Wiem, że się stresujesz, ale przestań się na mnie wyżywać. I przystopuj z tą „słowiańską rodzinką", bo są w niej tacy co to lubią awantury, a to stwierdzenie wywołałoby jedną bez większych problemów.

\- Ja? Ja się nie stresuje, skądże znowu – powiedział Gilbert.

\- Niech zgadnę… jesteś na to zbyt niesamowity i zajebisty…

\- Przepraszam, że przerywam, ale czy mogliby panowie… - Chaaya urwała w pół zdania, widząc, że żadna z nacji nie zwróciła na nią najmniejszej uwagi.

\- Cieszę się, że to do ciebie dotarło… chwila, czy ty się ze mnie nabijasz?

\- Nieee… skądże znowu – powiedział Bułgar niewinnym tonem.

\- Nabijasz się ze mnie!

\- Wydaje ci się.

\- Eeee… panowie… - powiedziała agentka, próbując zwrócić na siebie uwagę. Chciała załatwić tą sprawę polubownie i bez robienia większej awantury niż już była. Rozsierdzeni kierowcy, którzy utknęli w korku za ich furgonetką, trąbili bezustannie, niektórzy wychylili głowy ze swoich aut i pokrzykiwało gniewnie, a kilku nawet zdążyło wysiąść, żeby sprawdzić co się dzieje. Jednak ciężko było załatwić coś dyplomatycznie, jeśli osoby z którymi chciało się dyskutować kompletnie cię olewały. I w dodatku wyglądało na to, że o cokolwiek ci dwaj się kłócili, to ta kłótnia zaczęła nabierać rozmachu… w dodatku chwilę później zaczęli na siebie wrzeszczeć każdy w swoim języku…

Wyglądało na to, że jak tak dalej pójdzie, to jednak trzeba będzie się uciec do rozwiązań siłowych.

* * *

\- Czysto? - zapytała Czechy, rozglądając się czy przypadkiem żaden przechodzień się nimi nie zainteresował. Z tym akurat nie było większych problemów, bo cyrk, który odstawiali Prusy i Bułgaria, z pewnością był ciekawszym widowiskiem, niż ona i Słowacja.

\- Czysto – potwierdził Słowacja – wszyscy okoliczni kierowcy poszli wieszać psy na Prusach, Bułgarii i mitycznych pojebach. Myślisz, że dojdzie do rękoczynów?

\- Mam to w głębokim poważaniu, chcę tylko wyciągnąć tych dwóch idiotów z tej ciężarówki i wracać do centrum. Co ich w ogóle podkusiło do tego, żeby gdzieś wychodzić? Jakim cudem Anglia się na to zgodził?! - mruknęła Czeszka. Po ponownym upewnieniu się, że uwaga większości okolicznych przechodniów skupiona jest na zamieszaniu przed furgonetką i nikt nie zwraca na nich uwagi, zaczęła wraz z bratem skradać się w kierunku auta w którym wedle ich informacji, znajdowali się Litwa i Polska.

\- Mówisz tak jakbyś nie znała Feliksa, znając jego i to jak bardzo lubi przymusowo siedzieć w jednym miejscu, to pewnie w końcu sam spróbowałby się gdzieś wymknąć. No i nie zapominajmy, że…

\- Że pewnie wszystko poszłoby gładko, gdyby ktoś od nas nie sprzedał informacji tym popaprańcom… tak tak wiem… po prostu jestem zestresowana.

\- Nie ty je… łał – mruknął Słowak, gdy już znaleźli się obok furgonetki. - Masz jakiś pomysł jak to otworzyć? - zapytał, wskazując na tylne drzwi. Problem z nimi był taki, że nie posiadały standardowej klamki, jak typowe auta… w sumie jedyne co widzieli, to dziurka o bardzo nietypowym kształcie.

\- Nie? Jakoś nigdy nie odczuwałam potrzeby nauki rozbrajania zamków, a rodzinny specjalista od włamań siedzi w środku.

\- Wiesz… chyba nawet on miałby z tym problem – stwierdził Słowacja, przyglądając się otworowi w kształcie pięciokąta.

\- „Polak potrafi", po tym jak dorobił się ogona, rogów i łusek, to w jego przypadku chyba nic mnie już nie zdziwi. Niemniej jednak wciąż mamy problem.

\- Hmm… a może jak zapukamy to nam otworzą? - zasugerował Słowak z zamyśloną miną. Czechy spojrzała na niego ze zwątpieniem. A myślała, że to Polska był ekspertem od pomysłów głupich, niedorzecznych lub niemożliwych do zrealizowania. Tymczasem wyglądało na to, że Słowacja w ciemno walił w ślady brata i nawet się nad tym nie zastanawiał.

\- A może jednak wymyślimy coś innego? - zaproponowała Czeszka, siląc się na spokój.

\- A może…

Kraje słowiańskie popatrzyły po sobie, przełykając cicho ślinę, po czym odwróciły się powoli.

\- … grzecznie wyjaśnicie kim do cholery jesteście, zanim was odstrzelimy? - zapytał jeden z agentów MiT-u.

\- Będzie pan strzelał do nieuzbrojonych ludzi? - zapytała Czechy, na wszelki wypadek podnosząc ręce do góry.

\- Przecież nic takiego nie zrobiliśmy… tylko tędy przechodziliśmy – dodał Słowacja, idąc w ślady siostry. Cóż… powinni byli się spodziewać, że furgonetka będzie lepiej pilnowana, tylko… jak to się stało, że nikogo podejrzanego nie zauważyli? Nie mówiąc już o grupce uzbrojonych gości w kombinezonach bojowych. Normalnie Czechy zaczęłaby się zastanawiać, czy to nie pora udać się do okulisty, ale biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności, była skłonna uwierzyć, że ci kolesie, którzy ich teraz otoczyli, wcześniej byli po prostu niewidzialni.

\- Będziemy strzelać do każdego, kto interesuje się tym ładunkiem. Nasi koledzy ze środka mówili, że dwójka dziwaków coś kombinuje z zamkiem z tyłu, więc możecie przestać rżnąć głupa i powiedzieć coście za jedni!

Czeszka zerknęła kątem oka na brata i skinęła lekko głową. I tak mieli szczęście, że ci goście nie postanowili po prostu do nich strzelić, kiedy nie zdawali sobie sprawy z ich obecności... w ogóle zastanawiało ją, dlaczego, skoro tak bardzo zależało im na dorwaniu Polski i Litwy, to byli bardzo oszczędni z używaniem tej swojej dziwnej broni. Z tym, że oprócz szczęścia mieli coś jeszcze. Jakby nie patrzeć, to oni też mieli w zanadrzu wsparcie, o którym przeciwnicy nie wiedzieli.

\- Ach, braciszku, chyba tym razem wybraliśmy sobie niewłaściwych ludzi do skrojenia – powiedziała Czechy dramatycznym tonem. Ci goście chyba nie wiedzieli, co to znaczy naprawdę rżnąć głupa.

\- Na to wychodzi, siostrzyczko, a to miał być taki łatwy łup – westchnął Słowacja, kręcąc głową z rezygnacją. - Winszuje panowie, porobiliście nas jak małe dzieci.

\- Zapewne nie dacie się państwo przebłagać, żebyście darowali nam życia, trafiła kosa na kamień… jednak zanim nas zastrzelicie, możemy wam zadać jedno pytanie?

Dowódca tylnej straży konwoju, zamrugał z zaskoczeniem, jego podwładni też wyglądali na zdziwionych. Byli przekonani, że mają do czynienia z kolejną dwójką krajów… ale jak na razie wyglądało na to, że to po prostu pospolici złodzieje, szukający okazji gdzie się dało, którzy postanowili skorzystać z powstałego zamieszania.

\- Czy macie panowie chwilę… - zaczął powoli Słowacja.

\- … żeby porozmawiać o naszym panu i zbawcy… - kontynuowała Czechy.

Głównodowodzący wzniósł oczy ku niebu z bezgłośnym westchnieniem. Nie dość, że mieli do czynienia ze zwykłymi złodziejami, to jeszcze z fanatykami jakiejś sekty… albo po prostu z wariatami.

\- Federacji Rosyjskiej? - dokończył Słowak, krzywiąc się tak, jakby ktoś kazał mu zjeść surowego ślimaka. Na krótką chwilę obie strony pogrążyły się w zupełnym milczeniu.

\- Po prostu ogłuszcie tych dziwaków – powiedział w końcu dowódca, pocierając palcami skrzydełka nosa. - Nie mamy czasu na głupoty...

\- A to wielka szkoda – stwierdziła Czeszka, kiwając głową z współczuciem. - A nawet pofatygował się osobiście, żeby się wam przedstawić.

\- _Privet!_ \- Ostatnie co ci z agentów MiT-u, którzy zdążyli się odwrócić, mieli okazję zobaczyć, to wysoki, postawny mężczyzna, o popielato blond włosach i fiołkowych oczach, dzierżący metalową rurkę z kranem.

\- Ach, to było całkiem niezłe ćwiczenie – stwierdził Rosja z uśmiechem, patrząc z góry na powalonych komandosów. - Czy ja dobrze słyszałem coś o panu i władcy?

\- Nie, przesłyszało ci się – powiedziała szybko Czechy. Musiała sobie zanotować w pamięci, żeby przy najbliższej okazji kupić sobie najsilniejszy możliwy płyn do płukania ust, bo tamte słowa pozostawiły na jej języku mało przyjemny posmak. - A tak na marginesie, nie mogłeś nam powiedzieć, że mieliśmy robić za wabia?

\- Ależ mnie nie chodziło o to, żebyście robili za wabia – powiedział Ivan ze zranioną miną, przykładając rękę do piersi. - Liczyłem na to, że po prostu wyciągniecie swojego brata i jego partnera z tej furgonetki, a potem wszyscy spokojnie wrócimy do centrum.

\- „I dlatego zjawiłeś się dopiero, jak ci goście nas otoczyli" - pomyśleli równocześnie Czechy i Słowacja.

\- Pytanie jakie mi się nasuwa, to dlaczego te drzwi jeszcze nie są otwarte? - Rosjanin podszedł do ciężarówki i spojrzał na zamek z zaciekawieniem. - Och… to wiele wyjaśnia… hmm… chyba pozostają tradycyjne sposoby – stwierdził, biorąc zamach swoją ulubioną rurką.

* * *

\- Rany boskie… a mówiłem, żeby załatwić tych dwóch siłą! - warknął Stanford, patrząc na gęstniejący tłum. Nie dość, że jego od niedawna przełożonej, nie udało się załatwić sprawy polubownie, to jeszcze z minuty na minutę robiło się coraz gorzej. W chwili obecnej musieli albo czekać, aż zbiegowisko się rozejdzie, albo uciec się do użycia siły, tylko teraz wiązało się to z tym, że musieliby spacyfikować dużą liczbę ludzi i wywołać wiele zamieszania. - Już dawno bylibyśmy na miejscu gdyby…

Nagle rozległ się głośny huk, a furgonetka zakołysała się od silnego wstrząsu.

\- Co to było?! - krzyknął Stanford, rozcierając czubek głowy. Wstrząs był na tyle silny, że przywalił głową o dach kabiny.

\- Może ktoś nam wjechał w tył? - zapytał jeden z jego ludzi. - Widać coś na kamerach?

\- Nie bardzo… cokolwiek to było, skasowało kamery – stwierdził agent siedzący na monitoringu. - A może to ta dwójka, która się tam kręciła?

\- No chyba cię coś boli, nie czułeś jak walnęło? Podręcznego tarana ze sobą nie mieli! Nie wiem ile siły musiałby mieć ktoś, żeby tak zatrząść tym wozem!

\- … Chyba, że ten ktoś nie jest człowiekiem… - powiedział powoli Stanford. - Co z naszą tylną strażą?

\- Nikt się nie zgłasza…

Komandos zaklął głośno, odwrócił się i wklepał kod otwierający drzwi, które oddzielały kabinę od paki ciężarówki.

\- Dwójka z was ma zostać i pilnować obiektów! Pozostali bierzcie broń i chodźcie ze mną! - krzyknął, odpinając pasy i sięgając ku klamce od drzwi wyjściowych.

\- Co się dzieje szefie?!

\- Kłopoty… pod żadnym pozorem nie otwierajcie tylnych drzwi!

Pierwszym na co Stanford zwrócił uwagę po opuszczeniu pojazdu, był odległy, ale dość wyraźny dźwięk syren policyjnych. Jeszcze tylko tego brakowało, żeby napatoczyła się policja… Tak jakby mało było tego, że reszta tej międzynarodowej bandy, dowiedziała się o ich akcji szybciej niż powinna. W ogóle to, że się dowiedzieli sprawiało, że skłaniał się ku myśleniu, że ten cynk miał być podpuchą prowadzącą do jakiejś wymyślnej pułapki. Jak tylko reszta oddziału wysiadła z wozu, trzymając broń w pogotowiu, ruszyli sprawdzić co się działo z tyłu, ignorując przy tym kilka zaniepokojonych okrzyków.

* * *

\- Mówiłem, że jak zapukamy, to ktoś przyjdzie! - powiedział tryumfalnie Słowacja. Sądząc po odgłosach w ich stronę, zmierzało co najmniej kilku właścicieli ciężkich, wojskowych butów, czyli nowa porcja kłopotów.

\- Tylko że A: te drzwi nadal są zamknięte, chociaż teraz nieco wgniecione. I B: mamy w odwecie kogoś jeszcze, że tak na pewniaka ściągamy sobie na łby kolejny, uzbrojony po zęby oddział?! - syknęła Czechy. Rosja nie wydawał się przejęty obecną sytuacją, chyba bardziej interesowało go to, że pomimo starań z jego strony, drzwi furgonetki nie chciały współpracować.

\- Hmm… całkiem twarde – mruknął Ivan, przesuwając dłonią po wgnieceniu powstałym po jego uderzeniu.

\- Czy możemy zająć się podziwianiem solidnego wykonania tego pojazdu, dopiero po tym jak już jakimś cudem uporamy się z kolejną grupą przeciwników? - zapytała Czeszka z ciężkim westchnieniem. Miała dziwne wrażenie, że tym razem agenci MiT-u nie będą na tyle mili, żeby najpierw z nimi porozmawiać i po prostu zaczną strzelać.

\- Eeee… - mruknął Słowacja, z niepewną miną.

\- Czyli jesteśmy w dupie – skwitowała Czeszka, uderzając się dłonią w czoło. A przez chwilę nawet wyglądało jej to jak w miarę profesjonalna akcja ratunkowa. Jakie było zdziwienie jej i Słowacji, gdy pierwszy z komandosów, który ośmielił wychylić się zza ciężarówki, został zdjęty przy pomocy… arbuza. Po spojrzeniu w stronę, z której owoc nadleciał, ich oczom ukazała się Węgry, w wyraźnie bojowym nastroju i kolejnym arbuzem w zanadrzu, oraz Ameryka i Anglia, którzy nawet pomimo tego, że trzymali te dziwne karabiny, którymi posługiwali się agenci MiT-u, nie prezentowali się tak groźnie jak ona.

\- Który następny się odważy?! Zapraszam, kurwa! - krzyknęła Elizabeta wyzywająco. Arthur i Alfred tylko spojrzeli po sobie niepewnie. Anglia zaczął się szczerze zastanawiać, czy każde państwo Grupy Wyszehradzkiej potrafiło posługiwać się tak niekonwencjonalnymi rodzajami oręża… albo czy po prostu potrafili użyć jako broni wszystkiego co im się pod rękę nawinie.

\- Hmm… nie śpieszyli się – stwierdził spokojnie Rosja.

\- Oto nadchodzi bogini śmierci, a bronią jej są arbuzy, którymi odbierze życie swym wrogom, a cela ma doprawdy niezłego. - Czechy wzruszyła ramionami, wznosząc oczy ku niebu, naprawdę zastanawiała się, dlaczego jeszcze cokolwiek w życiu ją dziwiło. - Ciekawe skąd ona je wytrzasnęła... A ty co wyprawiasz? - zapytała, widząc jak Słowacja kładzie się na ziemi i wpełza pod furgonetkę.

\- Idę sprawdzić, czy ten który oberwał nie ma przy sobie klucza do tych drzwi, wyglądał na ważniaka, to może się nam poszczęści. Mogłabyś przeszukać tych których załatwił Rosja? - zapytał Słowak, zanim zniknął pod autem.

\- Och… no tak… - To był chyba najbardziej logiczny pomysł jaki Czeszka usłyszała w ciągu ostatnich kilku minut.

* * *

Stanford szczerze przeklinał dzień w którym została mu przydzielona ta misja. Przez całą jego karierę, jego duma i honor nie ucierpiały tak bardzo, jak podczas tego jednego zadania. Po raz kolejny został pokonany przez pierdolony owoc, a fakt, że kiedy tak sobie leżał ogłuszony, w którymś momencie przypomniał sobie „wróżbę", którą w Niemczech sprzedał mu Łukasiewicz, sprawiał, że miał nieziemską ochotę rozwalić każdy arbuz na tej planecie.

\- Pan nie wstaje i trochę odpocznie – rozległ się głos obok niego. Poczuł jak czyjeś dłonie zaczynają mu gmerać po kieszeniach, ale jedyne na co go było stać to niewyraźny jęk protestu.

\- Bingo! Pan pozwoli że sobie to na chwilę pożyczę! - Stanford nie miał pojęcia co dokładnie pożyczał właściciel tego głosu. Szczerze powiedziawszy miał to serdecznie w dupie, jedyne na co miał teraz ochotę, to poleżeć tak sobie jeszcze chwilę.

\- „W sumie to kto mi zabroni?" - pomyślał, nim stracił przytomność.

* * *

 **Także ten.**

 **Powoli, powolutku, jesteśmy coraz bliżej końca... (tak wiem, już to mówiłam i to nawet kilka razy).**

 **Słów kilka wyjaśnień:**

 **Tak, wiem, że bułgarski różni się od rosyjskiego, aczkolwiek, nie wiem jak wy, ale ja często odnoszę wrażenie, że chyba każdy język słowiański, dla większości obcokrajowców brzmi jak rosyjski. Przypomina mi się jak byłam na wycieczce szkolnej we Włoszech i płynęliśmy sobie łodzią do Wenecji. Pierwsze pytanie jakie usłyszeliśmy od obsługi, po tym jak posłuchali jak rozmawiamy między sobą, brzmiało: "Jesteście z Rosji?".**

 **A teraz mogę się z wami pożegnać i pozastanawiać się z czego pisać następny rozdział.  
Co bywa ciężkie, zawsze jak skończę jakiś rozdział to potem czuję taką wewnętrzną pustkę i zadaje sobie pytanie "Co mam teraz zrobić ze swoim życiem?".**

 **Trzymajcie się cieplutko i do następnego!**


	34. Chapter 33

**Jak zasiadałam, żeby dokończyć ten rozdział to myślałam sobie: "No, jeszcze tylko jakieś sto słów i można kończyć".**

 **Zamiast stu wyszło tysiąc, no ale ten... ważne że w końcu skończyłam.**

* * *

\- Znalazłem klucz! - wysapał Słowacja, wygrzebując się spod ciężarówki.

\- No to na co czekasz? Otwieraj – syknęła Czechy. Przy ogłuszonych wcześniej komandosach znalazła kilka ciekawych rzeczy, ale jako iż nie wiedziała do czego dokładnie służyły, pozwoliła sobie tylko na pożyczenie jednego z tych śmiesznych, ponoć magicznych karabinów. Wolała mieć się czym bronić, na wypadek gdyby któryś z agentów poczuł się na tyle odważny, żeby narazić się na węgiersko-brytyjsko-amerykański ostrzał i ich zaatakować. - A ja się szybko pomodlę, żeby się nie okazało, że jaśnie pan Rosja tak załatwił te drzwi, że się nie dadzą normalnie otworzyć.

\- Ja je tylko lekko szturchnąłem – stwierdził Ivan, wzruszając ramionami z beztroską miną. - Jak klucz nie da rady to poszturcham je jeszcze trochę i w końcu się otworzą.

\- Tiaaaa…

\- Myślicie, że ktoś jeszcze w środku został? - zapytał Słowak, wtykając zdobyty klucz w otwór w drzwiach.

\- Jestem za opcją, że tak, w związku z czym proponuję, żeby lekko usunąć się na bok – zasugerowała Czeszka. Słowacja skinął głową, po czym przekręcił klucz, przez chwilę byli pewni, że Rosjanin jednak załatwił drzwi na cacy, ale po kilku sekundach coś syknęło, a drzwi same zaczęły się otwierać. Czechy i jej brat usunęli się przezornie trochę na bok, żeby nie oberwać w razie czego, od potencjalnych wrogów ukrytych wewnątrz. Z kolei Rosja grzecznie czekał, najwyraźniej nic sobie nie robiąc z możliwego zagrożenia. Drzwi nie zdążyły się nawet całkowicie otworzyć, gdy ze środka, przy akompaniamencie wystrzałów, wyleciało kilka energetycznych pocisków. Większość nie trafiła, ale kilka z nich ugodziło Rosjanina w ramię.

\- Hmmm… dość bolesne – mruknął Ivan, pocierając obolałe ramię, krzywiąc się przy tym. Uniósł swoją wierną rurkę, jednak zanim zdążył jej użyć, dostrzegł kątem oka szybko zbliżający się obiekt. Schylił się w ostatniej chwili, żeby uniknąć kolejnego arbuzowego pocisku, który wleciał do środka ciężarówki i sądząc po odgłosach, chyba w kogoś trafił.

Czechy zajrzała ostrożnie do wnętrza furgonetki, żeby sprawdzić, czy Elizabeta nie zdjęła przez przypadek Polski lub Litwy. Wnętrze pojazdu wyglądało dość makabrycznie, uwalane miąższem z rozbitego owocu, który przy okazji wyłączył z akcji jednego ze strażników… i chwilowo pozbawił Litwę wzroku, bo ze skrępowanymi rękami nie mógł zetrzeć soku z twarzy. Polska miał w tym przypadku więcej szczęścia, bo powalony mężczyzna całkiem skutecznie go osłonił. Drugi strażnik, po otrząśnięciu się z początkowego szoku po uderzeniu arbuzowego pocisku artyleryjskiego, uniósł swoją broń z zamiarem ponownego jej użycia. Czeszka, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że po oberwaniu z tego czegoś, Rosji prawie nic się nie stało, bez dalszego namysłu cisnęła we wroga karabinem który trzymała, woląc zaufać własnej sile, niż jakiejś porąbanej broni, którą pierwszy raz trzymała w rękach. Dość spora waga oręża, połączona z ponadprzeciętną siłą personifikacji państwa, bez problemu unieszkodliwiła komandosa, więc Czechy bez dalszych przeszkód mogła przejść do ostatniej fazy operacji. A przynajmniej miała nadzieję, że to będzie już ostatnia faza.

* * *

\- Artie, zaczynam mieć wrażenie, że dziewczyny nie wiedzą jak się obchodzić z bronią – szepnął Ameryka, wraz z Anglią i Węgrami, ostrożnie podchodząc bliżej ciężarówki i cały czas pilnując czy któryś z komandosów nie próbuje się wychylić na Rosję i resztę ekipy.

\- To lepiej się go pozbądź i to w trybie natychmiastowym. Zapewniam cię, że i Węgry i Czechy potrafią posługiwać się bronią, a to, że umieją zrobić to w sposób niekonwencjonalny, w mojej opinii czyni je jeszcze groźniejszymi – odparł Anglik, mierząc w kierunku przeciwników. Z tego co zdążył zrozumieć na temat tej broni, to jej zadaniem było tylko unieszkodliwianie celu, jej pociski były pewnego rodzajem magii i najwyraźniej nie była bardzo skuteczna wobec personifikacji. Albo po prostu wobec Rosji… może miało to coś wspólnego z jego pozycją na arenie międzynarodowej. Feliks i Toris też byli raczej odporni, przez ich potworny problem, chyba, że któryś z nich dostał w łeb w ludzkiej formie, tak jak to miało miejsce w Niemczech. Miał nadzieję, że uda mu się dotrzeć z tym karabinem do centrum i lepiej go zbadać. Interesowało go zwłaszcza to jak był skonstruowany i jakim cudem tym ludziom udało się spleść magię i technologię.

Jednak na razie musiał się skupić na tym, żeby pomóc sobie i innym wyjść cało z tej opresji.

* * *

\- Łał – mruknęła Czechy, wskakując do wnętrza furgonetki. - Co wy im zrobiliście, że musieli użyć tylu łańcuchów?

\- Nic, obudziliśmy się w tych uroczych wdziankach – burknął Litwa, potrząsając głową jak pies, żeby pozbyć się chociaż części soku. - Kto rzucił tym arbuzem? Gdyby nie to, że jest tu ze mną, to stawiałbym na Feliksa…

\- Ach, to Węgry, chyba się zainspirowała waszą opowieścią ze Złotych Tarasów. - Czeszka zabrała się za przeszukiwanie czegoś, co pomogłoby jej uwolnić tą dwójkę. Na szczęście długo szukać nie musiała, większość kluczy mieli przy sobie strażnicy. - Sorki, ale na razie nadal będziecie paradować w kajdankach, chyba ktoś inny ma od nich klucze, a lepiej, żebyśmy się stąd zbierali póki ta pożal-się-boże akcja ratunkowa jakoś idzie.

\- Akcja ratunkowa… a właśnie miałem pytać co ty tu robisz... Kto ją niby zorganizował? Nie żebym się nie cieszył, ale… och… dzięki – mruknął, czując jak krępujące jego ruchy łańcuchy opadają. Natychmiast wykorzystał ten moment, żeby w końcu otrzeć twarz.

\- Zaraz do tego przejdziemy, ale może najpierw skupmy się na tym, żeby teraz stąd spieprzyć – stwierdziła Czechy, biorąc się za rozkuwanie brata. - Wstawaj, Feliks, dość drzemania… swoją drogą ładny masz kaganiec, próbowałeś ich pogryźć, czy nie mogli cię już słuchać? - Dziewczyna uniosła pytająco brwi, gdy nie doczekała się żadnej odpowiedzi. - Okej, czaję, ktoś tu jest nie w humorze, w takim razie chyba zostawię zaszczyt zdjęcia ci tego Torisowi. Mam nadzieję, że dacie radę iść albo chociaż wyjść sami.

\- Ja na pewno… Feliks chyba też... - Litwa zerknął w stronę blondyna, który powoli wsparł się na rękach, dysząc ciężko przez nos. Nie przyszło mu to zbyt łatwo, bo kajdany które obaj mieli założone, sięgające od nadgarstków do połowy przedramion, miały piekielnie niewygodne, sztywne połączenie.

\- To ja zaczekam na zewnątrz, tylko się sprężajcie, na czułości będzie czas potem – oświadczyła Czechy, wyskakując z wozu.

\- Chyba ostatnio za dużo czasu spędziła z Węgrami – mruknął Toris, podpełzając do Polaka, żeby pomóc mu pozbyć się kagańca i nieco ułatwić oddychanie. - Feliks, wszystko gra? - zapytał ostrożnie, kiedy maska z cichym stukiem spadła na podłogę.

\- Nie – wycedził Polska, przez zaciśnięte zęby, wciąż klęcząc ze zwieszoną głową. - Jestem. Poważnie. Wkurwiony…

\- W pełni rozumiem dlaczego, ale umm… pomóc ci, czy… - Słysząc ton głosu swojego partnera, Litwin poczuł jak przechodzą go ciarki. W chwili obecnej był wdzięczny za to, że Feliks na niego nie patrzy. Osoby które twierdziły, że to on był straszny kiedy się wkurzył, chyba nigdy nie byli świadkami sytuacji kiedy to Polska był naprawdę wściekły. Owszem, Feliks był raczej żywiołowy, zdenerwowanie go do tego poziomu żeby zaczął rzucać kurwami i innymi przekleństwami na prawo i lewo nie było wyzwaniem… Ale kiedy był naprawdę rozwścieczony nie odzywał się prawie w ogóle, za to spojrzenie miał… Cóż, słowo „mordercze" wydawało się Litwie dużym niedopowiedzeniem.

\- Dam sobie radę… - syknął Polak, stając chwiejnie na nogi. Powoli ruszył w kierunku wyjścia, nawet nie oglądając się na Torisa. Litwin wyjątkowo nie poczuł się urażony z tego powodu, wolał nie wchodzić blondynowi w drogę i szczerze nie polecał tej opcji nikomu, nawet agentom MiT-u.

* * *

\- Ach! Oto i nasze zguby! - powiedział głośno Rosja, uśmiechając się pogodnie. - Hmm… dawno nie widziałem tego spojrzenia – stwierdził, gdy Polska spojrzał na niego spode łba, po tym jak już zeskoczył na ziemię. Litwa wyszedł zaraz za nim, ale na wszelki wypadek odsunął się trochę od Feliksa.

\- Taaa… - mruknęli Czechy i Słowacja niepewnie. Owszem, minęło trochę czasu, kiedy ostatni raz widzieli swojego brata aż tak rozwścieczonego, ale żadne z nich za tym nie tęskniło. Mieli tylko nadzieję, że Polak nie mógł teraz ziać ogniem. - Możemy teraz przejść do tej części planu, w której podejmujemy taktyczny odwrót? - zaproponował Słowak.

\- Ależ oczywi… - zaczął Ivan.

\- Chwileczkę – burknął Feliks, ruszając w kierunku najbliższego hydrantu. Zanim ktokolwiek zdążył zapytać co planował, Polak uniósł ręce i z całej siły grzmotnął kajdanami o nieszczęsny hydrant. Nawet jeśli obręcze blokowały możliwość zamiany w potwory, to jak się okazywało nie wpływało na ich możliwości związane z byciem personifikacją państwa. Okazało się również, że siła uosobienia Rzeczpospolitej Polski wystarczała, żeby korzystając z hydrantu bez trudu połamać sztywne połączenie kajdan… no i przy okazji rozwalić hydrant. Na widok słupa wody, który wystrzelił w powietrze, Rosja gwizdnął z uznaniem, Anglia zaklął szpetnie pod nosem, Czechy, Słowacja i Litwa wymienili zaniepokojone spojrzenia, a Węgrom i Ameryce wyrwało się ciche 'łał'.

\- Cóóóóóż… - powiedział powoli Toris, przerywając w końcu ogólne milczenie. - To z pewnością powinno uprościć ucieczkę… przynajmniej Feliksowi.

\- Jakbyś chciał zrobić podobnie, to tam masz kolejny hydrant – zaproponował Alfred, wskazując na, znajdujący się kilka metrów dalej, charakterystyczny słupek.

\- Przestańcie się wyżywać na moich hydrantach! - syknął Anglia. - Dla odmiany moglibyśmy w końcu wycofać się do centrum, zamiast stać na środku ulicy!

\- No to na co czekasz? Prowadź – oświadczyła Węgry. - To twoja stolica, powinieneś znać najlepszą drogę.

\- Och… no tak… - mruknął Arthur, nieco zbity z tropu. - Ekhm… w takim razie… Za mną! - zakomenderował. Na razie musieli się wydostać z tego tłumu i przy okazji wciąż uważać na pozostałych agentów MiT-u. - I na litość boską, pilnujcie żeby tych dwóch nie trzeba było znowu skądś wyciągać – dodał cicho.

\- Słyszałem… - warknął Feliks, otrząsając się z wody. Wciąż czuł się otępiały, jakby nie mógł się do końca dobudzić, najchętniej po prostu spałby dalej. Jednak złość i buzująca w jego ciele adrenalina skutecznie trzymały go na nogach.

\- Okej, wychodzi na to, że twój brat dorobił się super słuchu, jego chłopak prawdopodobnie też – szepnęła Węgry do Czech. - I jak mamy ich teraz obgadywać?

\- Wiesz, biorąc pod uwagę, że mój brat dorobił się przy okazji ognistego oddechu, a ostatnio ma trochę słabe nerwy, myślę, że lepiej będzie chwilowo zmienić temat do plotek – odparła Czeszka, uśmiechając się promiennie i machając do Litwy, który spojrzał na nie z uniesionymi brwiami. - Na razie może jednak skupmy się na powrocie w bezpieczne miejsce.

* * *

\- To jest jakiś obłęd… - westchnęła Chaaya, rozmasowując sobie skronie. Za nic by tego głośno nie przyznała, ale zaczynała rozumieć Williama i przyczyny dla których, mając do dyspozycji spory arsenał środków zapewnianych przez MiT i cały oddział uderzeniowy, złapanie dwóch personifikacji, które miały dostęp do o wiele skromniejszych środków i wsparcie dwóch kolejnych państw, przysporzyło tak wiele problemów, ostatecznie kończąc się fiaskiem, przejęciem sprawy przez jej ludzi i degradacją agenta. Może i personifikacje państw były silniejsze fizycznie od zwyczajnych ludzi, może i żyli znacznie dłużej, a ich ciała były odporniejsze na wszelkie choroby i dolegliwości, ale wciąż pozostawali ludźmi, pozbawionymi magicznej mocy, poza nielicznymi wyjątkami.  
A przynajmniej tak sądziła do tej pory, bo teraz była niemal pewna, że każde uosobienie kraju posiadało pasywną zdolność sprawiania, że wszelkie zasady logiki przestawały obowiązywać, a ilość zdarzeń nieprawdopodobnych i niemożliwych znacznie wykraczała poza wszelkie możliwe normy. W dodatku wyglądało na to, że ta umiejętność się kumulowała, więc im więcej państw znajdowało się w jednym miejscu, tym było gorzej.

Innego wyjaśnienia dla tego co teraz się działo po prostu nie miała.

Wątek w tym o co tak właściwie Beilschmidt i ten drugi się kłócą już dawno zgubiła. A próby porozumienia się z nimi jak na razie nie odnosiły skutku, zupełnie jakby próbowała porozmawiać ze ścianą. Sprawy wcale nie ułatwiał gęstniejący z każdą sekundą tłum, który blokował ulice jeszcze bardziej i dorzucał swoje trzy grosze jeśli chodziło o niepotrzebne wrzaski. A już kompletny chaos zapanował w momencie, w którym cywile, oprócz wieszania psów na kłócących się państwach, zaczęli się wykłócać między sobą.

I tak oto zwykłe zamieszanie, w imponująco krótkim czasie, przerodziło się w pierdolony burdel, a nastroje w nim panujące wskazywały na to, że zaraz dojdzie do rękoczynów.

\- A chciałam to załatwić na spokojnie – warknęła agentka przez zaciśnięte zęby. Nie była osobą łatwo tracącą opanowanie, ale absurd tej sytuacji… całej tej misji, która ciągnęła się w nieskończoność, połączony ze świadomością, że nie ma opcji by Stanford pozostawił to bez złośliwego komentarza, sprawiał, że po prostu się w niej gotowało. Nie miała jednak innego wyboru, jak poprosić o wsparcie i rozpędzić całe to zbiorowisko, przy użyciu wszelkich dostępnych środków. Na jej koncie nie było żadnego zadania, które skończyłoby się porażką i tak miało pozostać, w tym momencie przestała dbać o konsekwencje.

\- Potrzebuje wsparcia – rzuciła do słuchawki, odwracając się w stronę furgonetki z cennym ładunkiem. Pomiędzy nią a samochodem zebrała się już grupka osób, utrudniająca dostęp, ale biada komukolwiek, kto będzie próbował stanąć jej na drodze.

\- Cóż… z tym może być problem… - ku zdziwieniu Chaayi, w słuchawce nie rozległ się głos Stanforda. To musiał być któryś z jego ludzi… chyba ten który siedział za kierownicą, o ile pamięć jej nie zawodziła.

\- Jak to 'problem'?! Gdzie jest Stanford? Znowu wyżywa się na Łukasiewiczu?

\- Nawet gdyby tak było, to przy tym co tu się przed chwilą odwaliło, to byłby nasz najmniejszy problem.

Agentka odniosła wrażenie, jakby nagle do żołądka wpadła jej kula lodu. Po przeczytaniu raportów z dotychczasowych wyczynów Stanforda i tego czego sama była świadkiem przed chwilą, te słowa mogły zwiastować tylko tragedię.

\- Pełny raport proszę… - wycedziła przez zęby.

\- Tylna straż została unieszkodliwiona, oddział agenta Stanforda również... nie możemy skontaktować się z grupą która została w lokalu z którego zgarnęliśmy obiekty…

\- Co?! Jak… co tam się w ogóle stało?!

\- Coś w nas walnęło, szef poszedł to sprawdzić… szybko został unieszkodliwiony, a reszta oddziału znalazła się w sytuacji w której nic nie mogą zdziałać, napastnicy stale trzymają ich na muszce.

\- Co z obiektami? - zapytała Chaaya, pełna jak najgorszych przeczuć. Cisza jaka zapadła w słuchawce była wystarczającą odpowiedzią na to pytanie. - Co tu się do cholery odpierdala?! Dlaczego jeszcze nie wysłałeś prośby o wparcie?!

\- Próbowałem! Coś zakłóca łączność z siłami w porcie…

To nie mogło dziać się naprawdę… to musiał być jakiś pieprzony koszmar, z którego lada moment miała się obudzić.

\- Czy mamy w odwecie jeszcze jakieś oddziały, z którymi moglibyśmy nawiązać kontakt? - spytała agentka, siląc się na spokój. Była już prawie przy samochodzie, bezlitośnie torując sobie drogę przez tłum gapiów.

\- Mamy jeszcze kilku ludzi w pobliżu centrum. Mieli pilnować budynku i przechwycić ewentualną odsiecz.

\- Przekaż im obecną sytuację i ogłoś pełną mobilizację – powiedziała Chaaya, darując sobie komentarz na temat tego z jaką skutecznością „ewentualna odsiecz" została powstrzymana. - Kod żółty… - urwała na chwilę, kiedy nagle w powietrze wystrzelił słup wody, wywołując jeszcze większe zamieszanie. - Czy sprzęt też nam przy okazji podprowadzili?

\- Z informacji przekazanych przez grupę Stanforda wynika, że przechwycili tylko kilka karabinów dwufazowych.

\- A sygnał GPS obiektów?

\- Niewyraźny ale wciąż obecny.

\- Przynajmniej jedna dobra wiadomość… i jeden ogarnięty człowiek z którym da się pracować – mruknęła agentka. Właśnie dlatego zazwyczaj wolała pracować sama, nie musiała polegać na innych i modlić się żeby przydzieleni jej ludzi okazali się kompetentni. - Prześlij mi topografię obszaru pomiędzy naszą obecną lokalizacją a centrum kongresowym. Już wystarczy tych zabaw, pora spoważnieć...

* * *

\- Jesteś pewny, że wszystko w porządku? - zapytał Litwa, patrząc z niepokojem na słaniającego się na nogach Polskę. Sam nie czuł się najlepiej, kręciło mu się w głowie, pocił się jakby miał wysoką gorączkę, było mu niedobrze, a całe ciało bolało go tak, jakby jego skóra zrobiła się o kilka rozmiarów za mała, a na dodatek wciąż miał skute ręce, więc nie mógł poruszać się swobodnie. Mimo to jakoś był w stanie nadążyć za pozostałymi państwami, podczas gdy Feliks wyglądał jakby miał zaraz zejść z tego świata i ewentualnie zabrać ze sobą każdego kto odważy się do niego zbliżyć. Polak wlókł się prawie na samym końcu grupy, dość często przystając żeby nabrać oddechu. Za nim szły już tylko Węgry i Czechy (której Anglia oddał zdobytą przez siebie wcześniej broń), a to i tak tylko po to, żeby zabezpieczać tyły. Idący na czele Arthur, dość często oglądał się na nich, upewniając się czy aby na pewno nigdzie się po drodze zgubili, a jego mina jasno świadczyła, że wolałby żeby zwiększyli tempo.

\- A wygląda ci na to żeby było w porządku? - odciął się Polska, podpierając się o latarnię, żeby nie osunąć się na chodnik.

\- Wcześniej mówiłeś, że…

\- Że „dam sobie radę", kiedy pytałeś czy potrzebuję pomocy z wyjściem z tamtej pierdolonej ciężarówki. - Feliks oparł czoło o metalowy słup z cichym zirytowanym warknięciem. Nadal był wściekły, ale zdecydowanie przecenił swoje możliwości.

\- Hej! Wiem, że przydałby wam się odpoczynek – powiedział Arthur, zatrzymując się – ale to będzie musiało poczekać do momentu aż wrócimy w bezpieczne miejsce! Najlepiej zanim ktoś, poza tymi świrami, zwróci na nas uwagę! - Jak do tej pory mieli w tej kwestii szczęście. W całym tym chaosie nikt nie zwracał na nich większej uwagi, co było błogosławieństwem. Na tłumaczenia nie było ani czasu, ani Anglia nie miał na to żadnej ochoty, a już szczególnie w przypadku, w którym zaczepiłaby ich policja, a ich grupkę minęło już kilka radiowozów, zmierzających w kierunku miejsca z którego dopiero co się wycofali. Co do reszty ludzi… w świetle ostatnich… nieprzyjemnych incydentów mających miejsce w jego stolicy, Anglia doszedł do wniosku, że przechodniów przestało dziwić, że ktoś z wyraźnym pośpiechem oddala się od zamieszania. Albo po prostu bali się zaczepiać grupę podejrzanie prezentujących się osób, bo co do tego, że ich ekipa nie wyglądała na zwyczajną grupkę turystów, nie miał żadnych złudzeń.

\- Czym się niby tak zmęczyli? - zapytał zdziwiony Alfred. - Cały czas siedzieli w ciężarówce…

\- Alfred, błagam, wstrzymaj się chwilowo z pytaniami – szepnął Anglia. Wyjątkowo był wdzięczny MiT-owi za te kajdany, które sprawiały że Polska z Litwą pozostawali w swoich oryginalnych, ludzkich postaciach. Jednocześnie był świadomy, że obaj musieli odczuwać z tego powodu... dyskomfort, co zresztą było po nich widać. To czego z kolei nie był pewien, to czy te okowy miały jakiś limit, nie miał pojęcia z czego były zrobione i jak działały. Wiedział natomiast, że nie chce się przekonać, czy dodatkowe bodźce prowokujące przemianę sprawią, że w końcu magiczne więzy puszczą, a w centrum Londynu pojawią się dwa mityczne potwory. Do takich bodźców z pewnością należała irytacja, a to uczucie ostatnio chyba wszystkim towarzyszyło w nadmiarze.

Może z wyjątkiem Rosji, ten to sprawiał wrażenie jakby wybrał się na wycieczkę do lunaparku, a nie na potyczkę z jakąś szemraną organizacją o której prawie nic nie wiedzieli.

\- Anglia ma rację, Feliks – powiedziała cicho Węgry, przystając obok Polski. - Musimy się sprężać, a tobie tempo spadło tak, że co żwawsi emeryci cię wyprzedzają.

\- Masz na myśli Torisa, kogoś innego z naszego zacnego grona, czy takich zwykłych emerytów? - burknął Feliks, próbując zmusić się do zrobienia kolejnego kroku.

\- W sumie każda z tych opcji by pasowała – stwierdziła Elizabeta. - Nie zmienia to jednak faktu, że jak nie przyspieszymy, to zaraz znów będziemy mieć tych świrów na karku. Chodź, wezmę cię na plecy, nie trzeba być geniuszem, żeby widzieć, że sam nie dasz rady.

\- A mogę zachować chociaż resztki godności?

\- Jak bardzo chcesz wrócić do tamtej uroczej ciężarówki i zostać wywiezionym przez nowych kolegów nie wiadomo gdzie i po co, to możesz jeszcze chwilę popróbować.

\- Ja mogę… - zaczął Litwa, na co Węgry spojrzała na niego z politowaniem.

\- Ty to jesteś w niewiele lepszym stanie od niego, więc w takim przypadku najprawdopodobniej przeszlibyśmy jeszcze kilkadziesiąt metrów i ciebie też trzeba by było nieść.

\- Wtedy to chyba Rosja musiałby się za to zabrać, bo z tu obecnych tylko on i Ameryka są na tyle wysocy żeby w miarę wygodnie się przemieszczać i żeby przy okazji nic się nie wlekło po ziemi... a Alfred ma ręce zajęte tym fikuśnym karabinem – wtrąciła Czechy. - Wątpię żeby był skłonny oddać go Ivanowi.

\- Ewentualnie Prusy… tylko że on i Bułgaria byli ostatnio zajęci zabawianiem przechodniów... – dorzuciła Elizabeta, udając zamyślenie.

\- Okej, okej! Załapałem za pierwszym razem… - mruknął Toris, wznosząc oczy ku niebu. Nie miał zamiaru się kłócić, bo wiedział, że dziewczyny mają rację, a mimo wszystko wolał iść o własnych siłach, niż zasłabnąć i trafić w czułe objęcia Rosji… albo Prus gdyby nagle się znalazł, już nie miał pojęcia która z tych opcji byłaby gorsza.

\- No już, wskakuj. - Węgry klepnęła Polaka w ramię i przykucnęła obok niego. - Starczy już marudzenia, oboje dobrze wiemy, że masz na koncie o wiele bardziej żenujące sytuacje, tego nawet nie będzie co wypominać. - Feliks westchnął z frustracją, ale skorzystał z oferty, mamrocząc pod nosem, że gorzej i tak już nie będzie.

Elizabeta zdążyła zrobić ledwie pół kroku, kiedy nagle coś wbiło się z hukiem w płytę chodnikową tuż obok niej.

\- Musiałeś to powiedzieć – wymamrotała pobladła Czeszka. Reszta grupy odwróciła się w ich stronę, zaalarmowana hałasem. - I oczywiście tuż po tych słowach musiało się zrobić gorzej!

\- Co się… - zaczął Słowacja ze zdziwioną miną.

\- Nie wiem. Nie ważne. Spierdalamy! - krzyknęła Czechy ruszając pośpiesznie i popychając Litwę przed sobą.

\- Chyba tym razem poważnie wkurzyliśmy tych gości – stwierdził Alfred, gdy w miejscu w którym przed chwilą stał Toris, kolejna płyta pękła z głośnym trzaskiem, wzbijając w powietrze małą chmurę pyłu. Żadne z państw nie miało złudzeń, że znaleźli się pod wrogim ostrzałem, na szczęście niezbyt intensywnym… przynajmniej na razie.

\- Ja jestem zdania, że poważnie wkurzamy ich już od pierwszego spotkania w Warszawie! - syknął Arthur, gestem poganiając towarzystwo. Mimo swoich słów, Anglia nie mógł nie zgodzić się z Amerykaninem, zwłaszcza patrząc na to co działo się z chodnikiem. Ogłuszacze, którymi agenci MiT-u posługiwali się do tej pory nie były w stanie dokonać takich zniszczeń… a to mogło oznaczać tylko to, że teraz strzelano do nich z normalnej, ostrej amunicji. - Musimy zmienić trasę, pokluczyć nieco między budynkami!

\- Może powinniśmy się rozdzielić? - zasugerował Słowacja.

\- Absolutnie-nie-ma-mowy!

\- Mniejszą grupę trudniej namierzyć – stwierdził Rosja. - Łatwiej wtopić się w tłum…

\- Myślę że prędzej się wszyscy pogubimy, niż zgubimy pościg – odparł Anglia, skręcając w jedną z bocznych uliczek. - Mogę się założyć, że znów w jakiś sposób namierzają Feliksa i Torisa, więc jedyne co nam pozostało to jak najszybszy powrót do centrum i nie danie się zastrzelić po drodze.

* * *

\- Tańczcie, tańczcie moje kukiełki – mruknęła Chaaya, obserwując grupkę personifikacji przez lunetę karabinu snajperskiego. Była to zwykła broń, zmodyfikowana tylko do tego stopnia, żeby odgłos wystrzałów ginął w wielkomiejskim hałasie i nie wywoływał niepotrzebnej paniki wśród cywili. Nie miała do niej amunicji ogłuszającej, więc sporo ryzykowała, ale ufała swoim umiejętnościom. - Szykujcie się, naganiam ich w waszą stronę… - mruknęła do słuchawki, po czym zarzuciła karabin na ramię i ruszyła biegiem po dachu. Musiała szybko zmienić pozycję, żeby popędzić swoje stadko w kierunku zasadzki, przygotowywanej przez oddział pozostawiony przy centrum kongresowym.

\- Wygraliście jedną rundę, ale gra się jeszcze nie skończyła, potworki…

* * *

 **Hmm... zastanawiam się, czy będziecie usatysfakcjonowani tym, jak ta Pożal-się-Boże akcja ratunkowa się zakończy. Co mam nadzieję, że nastąpi już w następnym rozdziale.**

 **Kawałek po kawałku jestem coraz bliżej końca tego fika, może nawet w przyszłym roku go skończę XD  
Ale "bliskim" końcem tego opowiadania martwić się nie musicie, bo... hmm... jakby to ująć...  
Może po prostu tak, że pomysłów mi nie brakuje... Druga część Fantastycznych też ma już swoje zarysy...**

 **Tylko jak zwykle wena bywa kapryśna.**

 **W związku z czym, swoim stałym czytelnikom dziękuję za wsparcie i za cierpliwość. Tak jak wspominałam, nie oczekuję komentarza do każdego rozdziału (ale jakby coś ktoś to ja się nie obrażę (¬‿¬) ), po prostu dajcie od czasu do czasu znać że żyjecie.**

 **No i tak na zaś, bo nie wiem czy uda mi się cokolwiek wrzucić na czas - Wszystkiego najlepszego dla Państwa Polskiego i jego uosobienia, w setną rocznicę odzyskania niepodległości!  
Nieważne jak bardzo nasz rząd i "patorioci" spierdzielą obchody, mnie i tak ten dzień będzie cieszył. **

**Fajerwerków może puszczać nie będę, ale tak po cichutku będę się cieszyć.**

 **A na koniec tradycyjnie - Do zobaczenia w następnym rozdziale!**


End file.
